Kyouryuu Bouken Jura Tripper
by Bei
Summary: Meine erste Fanfiction. Sie ist - pubertär - schrecklich - lest selbst! ;) Vor etwa fünf-sechs Jahren habe ich begonnen, daran zu schreiben, auf der Basis der Animeserie "Jura Tripper". Sie ist und bleibt unvollendet ;)
1. Genesis

**Disclaimer:** Diese Geschichte basiert auf einer Animeserie, die 1995 in Japan produziert wurde. Mir gehört nichts von dieser Geschichte, abgesehen von Personen und Schauplätzen, die ich selbst erfunden habe (und auch das ist nicht abgesichert, also wettet nicht drauf). Mit dieser Fanfiction wird kein Geld verdient.

Kyouryuu Bouken Jura Tripper

****

1. Kapitel

**_Genesis (_****_genesiV_****_)_**

**__**

Einige Zeit nach dem Beginn des 21. Jahrhunderts befand sich in Hachinohe, Provinz Honshu die angesehene Privatschule Kaikyō. Sie wurde nur von Kindern aus finanziell besser gestellten Familien besucht. Einer von ihnen war ein sehr blasser blonder Junge namens Hōtáru Suigín. Seine Eltern waren sehr reich und geschäftstüchtig; durch ihre Spenden konnte sich der Marineclub der Schule die neuesten und besten Geräte leisten.

Sein Bruder Kitsuné interessierte sich nur für die neuesten Computerspiele. Er nahm die Welt um sich, ebenso wie seine Familie, nur am Rande wahr.

"Hōtáru, bitte beeile dich. Die Gäste kommen bald." Hōtáru starrte mißmutig vor sich hin, als er sich in seinen Anzug zwängte. Das hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Essen mit seinen Eltern, seinem Bruder und einer chinesischen Familie. Und das nur, weil deren Tochter beinahe im selben Alter wie er selbst war. "Sicher so ein häßliches Weib" murmelte er in sein Hemd. "Garantiert fett und häßlich, und dumm. Den ganzen Abend kann ich mir ihr blödes Geschwätz anhören." Seine Miene hellte sich auf. "Ha, sie kann sicher kein Japanisch. Also bleibt mir eine Unterhaltung weitgehend erspart." Als ein weiterer Ruf von unten herauf gellte, machte er sich hastig auf den Weg in den Salon, wo er die Gäste in Empfang nehmen mußte. "Sei höflich, Junge, und lächle!" Sein Vater raunte ihm noch schnell letzte Ermahnungen zu, dann schellte bereits die Klingel. Ihr Butler öffnete und führte die Gäste herein.

"Herr und Frau Haiyáng, und ihre Tochter Miß Yún." Der Butler entfernte sich. Hōtáru bemühte sich, zu lächeln, kam sich aber so vor, als würde er eine gräßliche Fratze schneiden. Er war schrecklich nervös. Abgesehen davon, daß er ständig Angst hatte, etwas falsch zu machen, war die Tochter unglaublich hübsch. "Sie hat dafür sicher nichts im Kopf." Hōtáru versuchte sich damit aufzuheitern. Es gelang nicht. Er hörte sich selber irgend etwas daherreden, eine Begrüßung... offensichtlich das richtige, da die Gäste sich lächelnd verneigten und ebenfalls belanglose Grußworte hervorbrachten. Die Tochter sah ihn interessiert an.

Beim Essen fühlte sich Hōtáru etwas wohler, da sie sich hinsetzen konnten, und sich die Erwachsenen miteinander unterhielten, ohne sich groß um die Kinder zu kümmern. Trotzdem, er mußte jetzt mit dieser Chinesin reden. Kitsuné schaufelte das Essen in sich hinein, ohne auch nur irgend jemanden anzusehen. Im Geiste beschäftigte er sich mit seinem neuesten Spiel.

"Äh... du heißt Yún, nicht wahr?" Hōtáru wurde rot. Einen dümmeren Anfang gab es kaum. "Ja, und du bist Hōtáru." Sie hatte einen seltsamen Akzent, sprach aber sonst ganz passabel. "Du sprichst aber gut Japanisch. Ich dachte eher..." Yún lachte. "Das ich noch holperiger spreche? Nein, es ist schon besser jetzt. Manchmal verwende ich falsche Worte, aber ich hoffe, es hat sich gebessert. Ich lerne Japanisch jetzt schon sechs Jahre, seit ich aus China gekommen bin." Ihre Stimme war sehr sanft und freundlich. "Ich dachte, du wärst in Hongkong aufgewachsen." "Meine Schwester Ziyóu, ja. Aber bis zu meinem neunten Lebensjahr lebte ich bei meinen Großeltern in Changsha. Hunán, weißt du," setzte sie fort, während sie geschickt eine lange Nudel mit ihren Stäbchen aufrollte und in den Mund steckte.

Hōtáru hatte eigentlich keine Ahnung, wo die Provinz genau lag, aber das war im Moment ja auch nicht weiter wichtig. "War es schön in China?" Sie schien überrascht, daß ihn das interessierte und hörte kurz zu essen auf. "Oh ja, bei meinen Großeltern war es sehr schön.

Sie hatten sogar ein paar Hühner im Garten -" Plötzlich errötete sie. "Das klingt sicher sehr dumm. Aber ich mochte das kleine Häuschen bei Nǎinai und Yéye. Und meine Katze Lánhua. Leider mußte ich sie zurücklassen, als ich zu Mama und Bàba nach Hongkong ging." Ihr Tonfall hatte sich geändert; sie wirkte plötzlich schwermütig und nachdenklich.

Hōtáru versuchte sie eilig abzulenken. "Warum ist deine Schwester... - Ziyóu... nicht mit?"

"Oh, sie übt Eislaufen. Sie läßt sich vielmals entschuldigen, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich, daß sie ein bißchen zu klein ist. Sie ist ja erst sieben, und versteht noch nicht alles. Aber auf dem Eis ist sie ein As!" Yún lachte. "Du müßtest sie einmal sehen. Sie wird es noch weit bringen, da bin ich mir sicher!"

"Ähm... wirst du auch auf die Kaikyō gehen? Die Privatschule, meine ich." Hōtáru konnte den Blick nicht mehr von ihr wenden, und es schien ihm, als würden sich glühende Nadeln durch seinen Magen bohren. Ob er wohl krank wurde?

"Nein, mein Vater glaubt, daß wir nicht den selben Stoff gemacht haben. Es wäre sehr verwirrend, und außerdem glaubt meine Mutter, wir würden nicht in die Klasse passen. Wir würden die anderen stören." Sie lächelte entschuldigend. "Ein Privatlehrer wird uns unterrichten."

"Das... das ist schade" stammelte Hōtáru. "Dann sehen wir uns ja gar nicht mehr." Im selben Augenblick verschluckte er sich vor Schreck heftig und keuchte. _Was _war ihm da jetzt herausgerutscht? Welcher Teufel hatte ihn geritten... "Ja, das finde ich auch sehr schade. Ich finde dich nämlich sehr nett," Yún lächelte ihn leicht verlegen an "aber wenn du einmal nichts zu tun hast, könntest du mich ja anrufen. Ich würde die Stadt gerne kennenlernen, und ich schließe nicht leicht Freundschaften."

Sie hatten gerade noch Zeit, ihre Telefonnummern auszutauschen, da begannen sich alle anderen bereits zu verabschieden. Herr Haiyáng blickte ungeduldig zu seiner Tochter. "Fertig, Yún? Wir müssen noch deine Schwester abholen. Sie liebt das Eislaufen" sagte er zu den Suigíns. "Sie wird sicher einmal bei Meisterschaften fahren" fügte Frau Haiyáng hinzu. Hōtáru konnte die Gedanken seiner Eltern förmlich lesen. "Eingebildetes Pack! Und mit sowas muß man Geschäfte machen!"

Als er spät in der Nacht in seinem Zimmer saß, konnte er nur noch an die Augen des Mädchens denken. Sie hatten tief im Inneren eine Art goldenen Fleck gehabt... wie ein Funken. Und sie hatte ein nachdenkliches Lächeln, das ihm gefiel. Es war kein Lächeln, daß man an - und ausknipsen konnte wie eine Taschenlampe. Sie hatte gelächelt, weil er sie nach China gefragt hatte. Es war schon nach zwei Uhr; dennoch zog er seinen alten Schulatlas hervor und suchte die Provinz Hunán.


	2. Zephyrus

2. Kapitel

**_Zephyrus (_****_zejuroV_****_)_****__**

**__**

"Yún! Komm bitte sofort her, ich muß mit dir sprechen!" Der Tonfall ihres Vaters war alles andere als freundlich, und er würde kein "Später" gelten lassen. "Natürlich, Vater. Was ist denn los?" Sie erwähnte nicht, daß sie mit Hōtáru verabredet war und nicht viel Zeit hatte. Zum Glück war sie schon umgezogen.

"Du triffst dich schon wieder mit ihm? Was soll das? Ist bereits das dritte Mal diese Woche."

"Feiertage, Bàba. Tut mir leid; ich hoffe, du wolltest nicht etwas mit uns unternehmen, oder?"

"Darum geht es nicht, Yún. Es geht darum, daß du schön langsam ins Gerede kommst, und ich will das nicht. Es ist eine Schande, wenn er dich dann so ohne weiteres fallen lassen wird, wenn du ihm nicht mehr gefällst. Ich will etwas handfesteres." Yún seufzte so leise, daß ihr Vater es nicht hören konnte. Seit einigen Wochen, eigentlich schon fast nach ihrem ersten Treffen, hatte er auf eine Verlobung gedrängt. "Bàba, ich kann ihn doch nicht dazu zwingen. Dann ist es doch nur noch -"

"Das ist mir egal, Mädchen. Entweder ihr verlobt euch bald, oder du wirst ihn nicht mehr wiedersehen. So einfach ist das. Und damit Schluß!" fuhr er mit erhobener Stimme fort, als sie ihren Mund öffnete. "Ich dulde keine Widerrede!"

Yún schlüpfte in ihre Jacke und seufzte lauter. Alles war viel zu kompliziert. Ja, sie mochte Hōtáru sehr gerne, und sie unterhielten sich auch immer gut, aber verloben? Das war so altmodisch. Er würde es hassen, gedrängt zu werden.

"Sichóu, was ist los? Hast du Kummer?" Ihre kleine Schwester Ziyóu kam aus einem kleinen Zimmer und blickte sie fragend an. Seltsamerweise hatte sie Yún, sofort nachdem sie sprechen konnte, immer "Sichóu", also "Seide" genannt.

"Es ist nichts. Aber wie geht es dir? Ich hoffe, du überanstrengst dich nicht. Herr Kawá ist sehr besorgt, er meint, du lernst nicht mehr so leicht wie früher." "Ach was! Dieser Lehrer hat doch von nichts Ahnung! Aber..." sie grinste verschmitzt. "Du gehst heute wieder mit Suigín aus, oder? Was werdet ihr machen? Erzähl es mir!" fügte sie bittend hinzu. "Ziyóu, du bist zu neugierig. Aber wenn du es unbedingt wissen mußt; vermutlich gehen wir essen." "Ihr seid beide ziemlich verfressen, Sichóu. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn du bald neue Kleider brauchst. Dann kann ich deine alten haben." "Erstens, ich nehme _nicht _zu, und zweitens, was würdest _du _schon mit meinen Sachen anstellen, hmm?" Ziyóu nahm es nicht übel und lachte. "Ich wünsche euch noch viel Spaß."

Gerade als Yún aus der Tür trat, eilte Hōtáru um die Ecke. "Yún-chan! Ich weiß, ich bin schon wieder zu spät! Vergib mir!" Er blieb keuchend stehen und verbeugte sich höflich. "Du siehst unglaublich schön aus." "Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit, Hō-chan. Die Nachbarn könnten uns hören." "Oh, Verzeih mir... aber immer wenn ich dich sehe, vergesse ich alles..."

"Los, wir gehen jetzt lieber, bevor dein ganzer Vorrat an Freundlichkeiten aufgebraucht ist..." Sie war dunkelrot und zog Hōtáru hinter sich her. "Wo sollen wir hingehen?"

"Warte, nicht so schnell. Ich dachte heute an etwas Besonderes... ich möchte... ich muß dir... etwas Wichtiges sagen..." Hōtáru war ebenfalls rot angelaufen und räusperte sich verlegen. "Aber nicht hier, das ist der falsche Ort." "Na gut, hast du schon etwas im Visier?" "Es gibt ein neues französisches Restaurant. Ich dachte, das wäre passend."

"Französische Küche? Da muß es aber schon etwas sehr Wichtiges sein, worüber du sprechen willst." Ein plötzlicher Schreck durchfuhr sie eisig. "Ob er jetzt schon genug hat?" Fragend blickte sie zu ihm hoch, aber aus seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte sie nichts lesen. "Es wäre sehr schade, wenn es jetzt schon zu Ende wäre..." sie verstanden sich sehr gut und bevorzugten die selben Dinge, ohne das sie sich aber gegenseitig langweilten. Sie konnten beide stundenlang über verschiedene Themen diskutieren, und um ehrlich zu sein, er war so ziemlich das einzige männliche Wesen, das ihr ein wenig verständlich schien. Die anderen konnte sie nicht besonders gut leiden. Hōtáru hatte zwar einen guten Freund, der sich gerade für ein Jahr im Ausland befand, der schien sich aber eher über sie lustig zu machen.

Hōtáru riß sie aus ihren Gedanken. "Wir sind da. Ich hoffe, das Essen ist gut."

Über dem Eingang prangte die Schrift "La Vague". "Weißt du, was das heißt?" Yún kam sich dumm vor. Aber neben Englisch und Japanisch auch noch Französisch zu lernen wäre zuviel gewesen. "Oh, ich glaube, "Welle" oder "Woge" oder so ähnlich. Ganz sicher bin ich mir ja nicht, aber ich kann die Sprache auch nicht wirklich."

Das Restaurant machte einen hübschen, sauberen Eindruck. Hōtáru stöhnte verzweifelt auf. "Was ist los?" "Bekannte" antwortete er kurz. Da kamen auch schon drei Personen auf sie zu; zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Einer von den Jungs war dunkelhaarig und muskulös, der andere ziemlich rundlich. Das Mädchen hatte flammendrotes Haar und einen spitzbübischen Gesichtsausdruck. "Na, sieh einer an, Hōtáru. Auch hier?" Der muskulöse Junge grinste. Das Mädchen ebenso. "Hübsche Begleitung, Hōtáru. Willst du sie uns nicht vorstellen?"

Hōtáru war dunkelrot geworden und wand sich vor Verlegenheit. Wütende Blitze schossen aus seinen Augen, trotzdem bemühte er sich, höflich zu sein. "Yún, das sind Káshira, Moko und Tókui. Sie gehen in meine Schule"; "Káshira, Moko, Tókui, das ist Miß Haiyáng Yún aus Hongkong. Ihr Vater und mein Vater sind Geschäftspartner." "Gehst du immer mit den Töchtern deiner Geschäftspartner essen? Wie nett von dir!" Tókui grinste breit und wandte sich zu Yún, die verschüchtert und stumm daneben stand. "Wir sind zusammen mit Hōtáru im Marineclub. In welche Schule gehst du?" "Oh, meine Schwester und ich haben Privatunterricht."

"Nobel, nobel. Aber die einen haben es, und die anderen nicht, was?" Hōtáru schaltete sich ein. "Als ob _du _so arm wärst, Tókui. Entschuldigt uns, aber wir würden uns jetzt gerne setzen." "Aber natürlich. Schade, das wir schon einen Tisch haben, sonst hätten wir uns ja zusammensetzen können. Wäre sicher lustig geworden, was?" Káshira grinste in Richtung Yún, die verlegen lächelte. "Na denn, viel Spaß noch! Wir sehen uns ja bald wieder."

Hōtáru versuchte zu lächeln, was kläglich mißlang. Die drei hatten ihn da ja schön blamiert. Was sie jetzt wohl von ihm denken mochte? "Sie wird mich für den größten Idioten auf Erden halten. Soviel ist sicher." "Sind das Freunde von dir? Du hast mir nie von ihnen erzählt." Yún wirkte nachdenklich. "Ich glaube, sie mögen mich nicht besonders."

"Ach, Unsinn. Abgesehen davon sind das keine Freunde von mir. Wir sind nur Kameraden im Club, und mit Káshira gehe ich in dieselbe Klasse. Wir kennen uns aber ehrlich gesagt kaum. Und ich kann sie ehrlich gesagt auch alle miteinander nicht sonderlich leiden." Káshira am wenigsten, setzte er im Gedanken hinzu, aber das kann ich ihr nicht sagen. Dieser blöde Kerl hat sie _angegrinst_, und dafür büßt er einmal, das schwöre ich.

In Gedanken versunken, hatte er nicht bemerkt, daß bereits der Kellner vor ihnen stand. "Mademoiselle, Monsieur, sie wünschen?" Hōtáru starrte auf die Karte. "Wähle zuerst, Yún, ja, ich kann mich noch nicht entscheiden."

"Was möchten sie denn trinken?" Yún war eine Sekunde ratlos. Tja, Hōtáru würde sie zwar für ungebildet halten, aber... "Grünen Tee, wenn möglich." "Natürlich, Mademoiselle. Und sie?" Er wandte sich zu Hōtáru. "Das selbe." "Dann bitte ein Huhn Marengo und Crêpe Suzette." "Sehr gerne. Und Monsieur?" "Seezunge Marguery und Belle Hélène, bitte." Der Kellner nickte und entfernte sich. Yún atmete innerlich auf. Wenigstens das war gut gegangen. "In Hongkong war ich ehrlich gesagt noch nie in einem französischen Restaurant. Dafür habe ich die englische Küche bald durch, glaube ich!" "Ehrlich gesagt war ich auch nicht besonders oft Französisch essen. Aber das Restaurant hier ist neu, und ich dachte, es wäre nett..." "Es ist sehr nett von dir, daß du mich immer zum Essen einlädst. Ich meine, das müßtest du ja nicht, nicht wahr? Meine kleine Schwester glaubt, daß wir beide bald mal platzen." "Deine Schwester kümmert sich wenigstens darum, ob du noch lebst oder nicht. Ich glaube, mein Bruder würde nur dann Gefühle zeigen, wenn sein Computer kaputt gehen würde."

Hōtáru hatte ein sehr schlechtes Gefühl im Magen. Yún erschien ihm plötzlich sehr fremd und weit entfernt, als würde sie hoch über ihm schweben. Und er kroch nur auf dem Boden herum. Aus dem Augenwinkel erhaschte er einen zufälligen Blick auf Káshira, der ihn interessiert musterte. "Als ob ich im Zoo wäre!" dachte er verbittert. Der Kellner brachte den Tee. Verzweifelt brach es aus ihm heraus. "Yún, ich muß dich etwas fragen. Kann sein, daß es kindisch oder dumm für dich ist, dann vergiß es einfach, okay?" Sie richtete ihren Blick direkt auf ihn. "Ist dir schon aufgefallen, daß man immer glaubt, man würde manche Leute wirklich gut kennen? Und dann bemerkt man, das sie voller Geheimnisse stecken." Sie seufzte leise auf. "Weißt du, was ich mir wünsche? Daß ich genau wüßte, was die Menschen denken. Wie sie reagieren." Ihr Blick war starr in die Ferne gerichtet, als würde sie im Geiste weit weg sein.

Mit einem Ruck kehrte sie aber plötzlich in die Wirklichkeit zurück. "Nimm nicht ernst, was ich gesagt habe."

Hōtáru schluckte. "Du hast recht. Man kennt niemanden wirklich, nicht war? Nur sich selbst." "Oder nicht einmal das." "Yún, ich weiß, das ich in gewisser Weise altmodisch bin... aber ich möchte so gerne, das du meine Verlobte wirst." Er bemerkte ihre aufgerissenen Augen nur zu gut. "Nicht, weil ich dich als meinen Besitz sehen will... das darfst du nicht glauben. Ich... ich glaube, ich brauche einfach das Wissen, daß du da bist... der Tag ist nur lebenswert, weil ich weiß, das ich mit dir reden kann... das ich dir vertrauen kann, Yún... das du mich verstehst.

Das klingt jetzt sehr dumm, aber ich meine es ernst..." "Das war sehr nett von dir... vor allem deshalb, weil auch ich das Gefühl habe, daß du mich auch zu verstehen versuchst... so wie ich dich..." Sie mußte abbrechen und den Kopf senken, da ihre Augen unerklärlicherweise plötzlich ein wenig feucht geworden waren. "Die Verlobung wäre nichts endgültiges. Das ist keine Bindung oder so... es wäre nur eine Art... " "Eine Art Sicherheit für dich?"

Sie hatte den schönen Kopf gehoben und schien zu lächeln. "Ja, warum nicht, Hōtáru Suigín."

Auf ihrem Gesicht erschien ein spitzbübischer Zug. "Meine Eltern werden zwar nicht übermäßig begeistert sein, ebensowenig wie deine, aber ich glaube, das könnte mir fast egal sein. Was meinst du?" Hōtáru wagte ein Lächeln, seine Bauchschmerzen waren beinahe abgeklungen. "Also ehrlich, vor zwei Minuten hatte ich schreckliche Angst, du würdest mir die Serviette über den Kopf hauen und unter Hohngelächter gehen." "Bei jedem anderen hätte ich es getan" meinte sie trocken. "Aber seltsamerweise bin ich mir bei dir sicher, daß du es ernst meinst." Der Kellner erschien mit ihren Tellern. "Huhn Marengo und Seezunge Marguery. Bon appetit." "Danke sehr." Beide waren wieder guter Laune. "Weißt du, was ich glaube? Ich bin so verfressen, das man mich mit einem guten Menü überallhin locken könnte." "Da hast du recht, geht mir genauso. Also schätze ich, wir sollten die Nachricht unserer Verlobung erst nach dem Essen verbreiten. Wenn sich unsere Eltern die Bäuche vollgeschlagen haben, werden sie wenigstens nicht mit Möbeln nach uns werfen." Hōtáru grinste schief. Möbel war noch sanft ausgedrückt.

Während sie ihr Essen verspeisten, warf Hōtáru noch einen raschen Blick zum Tisch seiner Schulkameraden. Sie schienen aber gerade in eine aufregende Diskussion vertieft zu sein, und auf nichts anderes zu achten, was ihn sehr beruhigte.

Nach dem Nachtisch beschloß er gleich zu zahlen. "Yún, hast du Lust, noch spazieren zu gehen? Der Abend ist so schön." "Aber gerne, warum nicht?" Sie lächelte sanft, und er spürte seine Kniekehlen weich werden.

"Was für ein Kitsch! Ich bin doch sonst nicht so. Aber das müssen wohl die Hormone sein..."

In irgendeinem Park blieben sie stehen. "Willst du nicht mehr weiter? Oder was hast du jetzt vor?" "Das" antwortete er schnell entschlossen und gab ihr einen Kuß. "Das hier ist ein öffentlicher Park, da können wir sowas doch nicht machen." Yún war wieder einmal rot geworden, schien aber nicht allzu ärgerlich darüber zu sein. "Ist doch keiner da." "Das ist keine Ausrede." Plötzlich fing sie an zu lachen und nahm seine Hand. "Ich wußte, daß du das tun würdest. Warte auch schon lange genug darauf." Er wirkte perplex. "Ich meine, unsere Verlobung müssen wir irgendwie... hmm... feiern. Was ist? Du siehst aus, als hättest du einen Herzstillstand." Hōtáru hatte sich wieder gefangen. "Nein, es ist nur, weil ich wohl eher ein Ohrfeige erwartet hätte, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll. Aber so ist es mir lieber." Er grinste verlegen. "Du bist genau der selbe Dummkopf wie ich, Hōtáru. Komm, gehen wir nach Hause, die freudige Nachricht verbreiten."

Sie gaben sich noch einen letzten Kuß, vielleicht, um die Angst zu besiegen, die sich in ihren Herzen trotz- und alledem breitgemacht hatte.

Mama, Papa, ich muß euch etwas Wichtiges sagen." Mißmutig drehten sie den Fernseher ab und sahen ihn an.

"Ich habe mich mit Yún verlobt... mit der Tochter deines Geschäftspartners" fügte er unsicherer hinzu, als er die zuerst ungläubige, dann bedrohlich anschwellende Miene seines Vaters sah. "Diese Haiyáng- Tochter? DIE? Aber Junge! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht? Bist du WAHNSINNIG? SO eine kommt mir nicht ins Haus. Das kannst du dir aus dem Kopf schlagen." "Aber Liebling, reg dich doch nicht auf. Diese Jugendlieben vergehen schnell, das merkst du schon früh genug, Junge. Das weißt du doch auch, was, Schatz?" Seine Mutter nahm die Sachen gelassen. "Meinetwegen kannst du gerne mit ihr verlobt sein, solange du sie nicht ständig zum Essen herschleppst." "Keine Sorge, Mama. Ich zwinge sie euch nicht auf, ehrlich. Versprochen, Papa," meinte er, zu seinem Vater gewandt. "Du wirst sie so gut wie nie sehen." Sein Vater ließ sich von der Ruhe seiner Frau besänftigen. "Na, wenn du meinst. Aber ich will sie wirklich nicht hier sehen. Und ihre Eltern auch nicht." "Darum mußt du dir keine Sorgen machen. Sie lieben euch genauso heiß wie ihr sie."

"Dann wäre das wohl erledigt; würdest du bitte wieder einschalten?"

Hōtáru verließ seine Eltern mit dem vagen Gefühl, sie hätten etwas anders reagieren müssen. Aber er war vor allem froh darüber, das sie es ohne größere Szene gebilligt hatten.

Bei Yún lief es ähnlich ab, obwohl ihr Vater erleichtert war, daß die Verlobung überhaupt unter Dach und Fach war. "Dann kommen wir wenigstens nicht ins Gerede. Obwohl du schlecht gewählt hast, Mädchen. Aber kommt Zeit, kommt ein anderer. Jugendlieben halten nicht lange." Ihre Mutter sagte nicht sonderlich viel. "Genieße die Zeit, und versäume den richtigen Absprung nicht. Ich weiß ja, daß du ein kluges Mädchen bist."

Als sich die beiden wieder trafen, mußte sie plötzlich lachen. "Ich könnte wetten, das du beinahe dasselbe zu hören bekommen hast wie ich. Unsere Eltern sind sich ähnlicher als sie glauben." "Wenn du "Jugendlieben halten nicht lange" meinst, hast du recht," gab Hōtáru zurück.

"In meiner Schule ist bald ein Volleyballturnier, willst du zusehen?" "Warum nicht? Ist sicher lustig, einen Haufen muskelstrotzender Kerle zu beobachten." "Sie mögen zwar mehr Muskeln haben, aber der Schönste bin dennoch ich;" deklamierte Hōtáru theatralisch. "Wenn du dir da mal nicht zuviel einbildest" versetzte Yún und grinste. "Hast du eigentlich jemanden von der Verlobung erzählt?" "Bis jetzt noch nicht" antwortete Hōtáru, und sein Lächeln erlosch. "Bist du böse?" "Nein, eher dankbar. Ich möchte nicht, das alles auf die große Glocke gehängt wird. So ist es mir viel lieber." "Mir auch. Dann sind wir wenigstens keine Tiere im Zoo." "Deine Assoziationen sind seltsam, aber richtig."

Hōtáru drehte sich plötzlich zu ihr um und packte sie an den Schultern. "Ich wäre schon gestorben ohne dich, fürchte ich. Du bist so... so perfekt... du machst immer alles richtig..." "Unsinn, das bildest du dir ein. Für mich wirkt es eher so, als würdest _du _immer alles richtig machen... und ich hinke hinterdrein..." Hōtáru zog sie heftig an sich und hielt sie einige Sekunden fest. "Dann sind wir beide perfekt, hat auch seine guten Seiten..." Er ließ sie plötzlich los und lächelte. "Weißt du, was ich glaube? Für eine Ehe sind wir beide nicht geschaffen. Aber ich würde gerne dein Freund bleiben... wenn du erlaubst..." "Was redest du da eigentlich daher? Ob ich es erlaube? Die Frage ist wohl eher, ob wir uns beide in dieselbe Richtung entwickeln... Ob wir uns in ein paar Jahren, oder Monaten, noch verstehen... manchmal habe ich Angst, du würdest jemand anderen finden, der dich besser versteht... und ich bleibe allein zurück..."

Stumm gingen sie eine Weile nebeneinander her und starrten in verschiedene Richtungen. "Eigentlich sollten wir in Liebesschwüren schwelgen und uns gegenseitig erklären, wie schön wir doch sind. Aber irgendwie geht das nicht wirklich." "Du hast recht. Ich meine, nicht, das du nicht schön wärst... aber das weißt du ja. Es ist nur, daß ich als kleiner Junge immer gedacht habe, es würde eine Art absolute Liebe geben. Aber ich weiß nicht... wie definiert man Liebe überhaupt?" Yún setzte sich auf eine Parkbank. "In den meisten Fällen dürfte Liebe wohl eher von den Hormonen gesteuert werden... deshalb flaut sie auch nach einigen Jahren ab."

 "Was heißt - Jahre? Meistens sind es Monate." "Glaubst du denn, das sich deine Eltern lieben? Jetzt noch, nach der ganzen Zeit?"

 "Nein. Sie leben lediglich in einer Zweckgemeinschaft. Und deine?" "Was glaubst du wohl?" Beide lachten. "Warum sollte es auch länger halten als ein paar Monate? Die Liebe an sich dient sowieso nur der Arterhaltung. Das ist von der Natur nun mal so vorgesehen." "Weißt du, was ich an dir so sehr mag, Hōtáru? Du versuchst nicht zu täuschen, weder mich noch dich selbst." "Ich versuche eben, die Dinge so zu sehen, wie sie sind." "So wie ich. Und deshalb glaube ich, daß unsere Freundschaft länger halten könnte... weil wir uns keine Illusionen zu machen versuchen... ich bemühe mich sehr..."

Hinter ihnen tauchte plötzlich eine kleine Gestalt auf. "Sichóu! Hōtáru! Hey, wartet mal! Kommt ihr mit mir mit?" " Ziyóu, was soll das? Wie grüßt man brav?" Ihre kleine Schwester strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und verbeugte sich. "Hallo, hallo! Wie geht es euch?" Yún wurde rot. "Meine schreckliche kleine Schwester." "Also, ich finde sie süß!" Hōtáru nahm Ziyóu auf den Arm und ließ sie auf seinen Schultern reiten. "Wo gehst du hin?" "Kommt ihr mit mir in die Eishalle? Mama hat erlaubt, das ich heute allein gehen darf. "Also..." Yún starrte Hōtáru ratlos an. "Warum nicht? Ich würde gerne sehen, wie gut du eigentlich bist." "Dann los! Trägst du mich, Onkel?" "Onkel? Was soll denn das schon wieder?" Auch Yúns Ohren waren rot geworden.

In ihrem dunklen Herbstkleid sah sie wunderschön aus. Ziyóu lachte dreckig und klammerte sich an den Schultern des soeben zum "Onkel" ernannte Hōtáru. "Los, gehen wir endlich, Schwester Sichóu! Dann macht ihr nichts Verbotenes." Beiden blieb der Mund offen stehen.


	3. Chaos

3. Kapitel

**_Chaos (_****_caoV_****_)_**

**__**

Inzwischen war es schon Winter geworden. Ziyóu konnte auf der öffentlichen Eisbahn fahren und tat dies mit Begeisterung.

"Seit wann stehst du schon hier?" Hōtáru erschien plötzlich hinter Yún, die ihre Schwester beobachtete. "Ach, noch nicht so lange." "Trotzdem bist du schon richtig ausgekühlt." Er umarmte sie von hinten. "Da ist es ja nur gut, daß du noch Wärme gespeichert hast, was? Aber mir ist eigentlich gar nicht so kalt. Ziyóu zuzusehen ist spannend, was meinst du?" Er beobachtete die kleine Läuferin, die grazil über das Eis schwebte und hin und wieder ein paar Pirouetten drehte." "Sie läuft schon, seit sie ein kleines Kind ist, hast du gesagt. Aber sie ist ja erst acht." Yún drehte sich lachend um. "Sie lernte laufen, dann stieg sie aufs Eis. Mit ungefähr zwei oder drei Jahren bekam sie ihre ersten Schlittschuhe. Keine Ahnung, wie viele Paare sie inzwischen schon verschlissen hat. Mama hat darüber zuerst schrecklich geschimpft, jetzt haben sich aber alle aus der Familie daran gewöhnt. Ich schäme mich direkt, neben ihr zu laufen, denn im Gegensatz zu ihr sehe ich wie ein Elefant auf Schneeschuhen aus. Kein schöner Anblick!" Hōtáru sah sie zärtlich an und drückte sie noch fester an sich. "Du kannst keine schlechte Figur machen. Du könntest einen Kartoffelsack tragen und dich wie ein Engel darin bewegen." Von hinten konnte er sehen, wie ihre Ohren rot wurden. "Du bringst mich in Verlegenheit. Sei nur froh, daß Ziyóu uns nicht hören kann. Das wäre ein gefundenes Fressen für sie, und sie würde mich damit wochenlang ärgern!" Trotz dieser ablehnenden Worte schossen ihr plötzlich Tränen in die Augen, und sie konnte die Welt nur noch verschwommen betrachten. "Hoffentlich fragt er jetzt nichts. Meine Stimmbänder fühlen sich wie eingerostet an, und ich kriege kein Wort heraus." "Stimmt was nicht?" Er sah sie erschrocken an, und sie zwang sich zu einer unbefangenen Antwort. "Nein, alles bestens. Was ist, sollen wir etwas trinken gehen? Mir wird jetzt doch kalt." Er nickte, und sie war froh, daß er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte.

Sie setzten sich in ein kleines Café nahe der Eisbahn. "Jetzt fangen bald die Weihnachtsfeiern an, nicht wahr? Diese ganzen Parties und so. Nainai und Yéye haben das nie gefeiert. Die erste X-mas Partie habe ich erst in Hongkong miterlebt." Yún mußte bei der Erinnerung plötzlich lachen. "Vor den Weihnachtsmännern habe ich mich zuerst zu Tode gefürchtet!" "Ich dachte eigentlich immer, in China ist nur ein Kind erlaubt. Nimm mir die Frage nicht übel, aber wie konnten sich..." "Meine Eltern meine Schwester leisten? Na, ganz einfach. Du weißt ja, daß ich in China geboren wurde... und auch die größere Hälfte meines bisherigen Lebens dort verbracht habe. Aber Ziyóu ist in Hongkong geboren... und dort sind mehr Kinder erlaubt. Abgesehen davon," sie sah ihn ernst an "hat mein Vater sehr viel Geld. Und wie du weißt, kann Geld oft Berge versetzen, nicht wahr?" Hōtáru war verlegen. "Ich wollte dir nicht zu nahe treten." "Keine Sorge. Das ist kein Geheimnis oder so. Es war nur seltsam, vom Leben eines Einzelkindes bei meinen Großeltern plötzlich in das Leben der zweiten Tochter bei meinen Eltern zu wechseln. Ich habe meine kleine Schwester erst gesehen, als sie zwei Jahre alt war. Und sie schien immer besser nach Lantau zu passen als ich. Ehrlich gesagt" sie lächelte verlegen; "neben ihr und meinen Eltern komme ich mir oft wie ein Idiot vor... so richtig ungebildet und so. Als wäre das einzige, das ich könnte, Feldarbeit oder so. Ich passe wohl eher auf einen Bauernhof, was?" Ein wehmütiges Lächeln glitt über ihre Züge. "Meiner Meinung nach bist du sehr gebildet und hübsch, Yún. Ehrlich, ich finde, du... du bist einfach jemand mit Charakter. Keine Modepuppe oder so. Du versuchst nicht, nur durch dein Aussehen jemand zu sein, sondern du schaffst es, schön zu sein und eine eigene Meinung zu haben und eine _Persönlichkeit _zu sein - ehrlich, du müßtest die Mädchen in meiner Klasse sehen. Da gibt es eine in dem Jahrgang unter mir, die ist echt nur ein Püppchen.

Zuckersüßes Lächeln, wallendes braunes Haar, und eine absolut hohle Birne. Ehrlich, wenn ich mit _der _verlobt sein müßte, ich glaube, ich würde mir die Kugel geben, echt."

Hōtáru hatte mit Feuereifer geredet und sich in der Hitze des Gefechts halb über den Tisch gebeugt. "Du mußt deine Qualitäten auch anerkennen! Du darfst dir von niemanden einreden lassen, du wärst weniger wert! Denn du bist so viel mehr wert als sie." Er sah sie mit einem traurigen Blick an und Yún konnte seine Augen feucht glänzen sehen. Sie bemühte sich, irgend etwas Ironisches zu sagen, um keine kitschige Stimmung aufkommen zu lassen, aber ihre Stimme gehorchte ihr nicht. "Ich, ähm, ich finde es nett, das du das sagst... ich meine, es ist nur so schwer... daran zu glauben..." Ihre Augen wurden ebenfalls feucht.

Glücklicherweise platzte in diesem Augenblick Ziyóu durch die Tür. "Hey, halloo! Sichóu! Onkel! Da seid ihr ja! Mir ist auch kalt, ich will was trinken!" Der gefährliche Moment der beiderseitigen Schwäche war vorüber. "Ziyóu, Goldstückchen, du kannst gerne was haben, wenn du es selbst bezahlst." Ziyóu öffnete schon den Mund, um einen lauten Protestschrei loszulassen, da bemerkte sie das amüsierte Zwinkern ihrer Schwester. "Schwester Sichóu, du bist sehr ungezogen. Dafür sitze ich heute bei Onkel Hōtáru." Strahlend plazierte sie sich neben den Verlobten ihrer Schwester. "Weißt du was, Onkel, wenn du genug von ihr hast, dann heiratest du eben mich. Und dann gehen wir auch jedes Mal in ein Restaurant, ja?"

Yún mußte so sehr lachen, daß ihr beinahe die Teekanne aus der Hand gefallen wäre, und Hōtáru wurde puterrot. "Sieh an, Hōtáru, da hast du ja schon zwei Fische am Haken. Ich wußte ja gar nicht, das da eine kleine Konkurrenz am Tisch sitzt. Aber du kannst leider nur eine von uns beiden haben, also wähle gut!" Ziyóu seufzte enttäuscht. "Da nimmt er sicher dich, du bist schon größer und darfst am Abend länger weg bleiben." Traurig wandte sie sich Hōtáru zu. "Und in die Disco darf ich auch nicht, und bei einer Party muß ich schon um acht zu Hause sein. Also bist du mit Sichóu wirklich besser dran." Hōtáru lachte. "Aber du kannst meinen kleinen Bruder haben. Wenn du so tust, als wärst du ein Computer, ist er garantiert begeistert von dir."

Ziyóu wurde rot und drehte und wand sich verlegen. "Aber so normale Jungs mag ich gar nicht. Die sind nicht so klug wie du, Onkel." Ihre Gesichtsfarbe näherte sich bedrohlich einem tiefen Dunkelviolett, als sich beide ansahen und zu lachen anfingen.

"Nein, sei nicht böse, Ziyóu-chan. Später gefällt dir der Bruder von Hōtáru vielleicht. Aber du hast ja noch so viel Zeit..." Yún gab ihrer Schwester einen zärtlichen Knuff in die Wange und drehte sich zu Hōtáru. "Sollen wir gehen? Ich glaube, Ziyóu muß langsam nach Hause. Mama wird schon warten."

Er brachte sie noch zu Wohnungstüre und hielt sie am Ärmel zurück. "Ähm, es ist jetzt ja schon der 20. Dezember... in vier Tagen ist Weihnachten... und meine Eltern müssen eine Weihnachtsparty in der Firma vorbereiten, also sind sie übermorgen nicht da... Ich wollte dich fragen, ob du zu mir kommen willst... wir könnten uns ein Video ansehen oder so..."

"Ja, warum nicht? Wenn ich dann keinen störe, ist das schön. Wir werden schon etwas finden, was wir tun können. Ist dein kleiner Bruder auch da?"

"Vermutlich. Aber er ist sowieso mit seinen Spielen beschäftigt, also glaube ich nicht, daß er dich bemerken wird. Aber am 23. kommt Watarí zurück. Wir könnten alle zusammen zu einer Weihnachtsparty gehen, dann würdet ihr euch auch besser kennenlernen." Für sich dachte er noch mehr. "Wie gut, daß sie nicht weiß, was Watarí über sie denkt... für ihn ist die Verlobung nur eine Ausrede, damit ich mehr von ihr verlangen kann... sein letztes Mail... aber ich werde ihm sagen, wie es wirklich ist.... er wird es schon verstehen."

"Ja, das wäre nett. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deinen Freund." Yún lächelte; daß sich hinter diesem Lächeln allerdings die bange Sorge verbarg, ob Watarí sich über sie lustig machen würde oder nicht, konnte er nicht sehen.

Er verabschiedete sich und ging. "Dann bis übermorgen. Ich hoffe, deine Eltern erlauben es auch!" "Keine Sorge. Du bist mein Verlobter." Sie schenkten sich noch ein letztes Lächeln und gingen; sie ins erleuchtete Haus, Hōtáru auf die dunkle Straße. Es schneite schon heftig. "Watarí wird sie mögen. Sie ist ein Engel, und er ist mein bester Freund, da wird es schon keine Schwierigkeiten geben." Er schlug den Mantelkragen hoch und eilte heimwärts.

Zwei Tage später kam Yún vor der Villa seiner Eltern an und klingelte. Der Butler öffnete. "Guten Tag, Miß Haiyáng. Mister Suigín erwartet sie bereits." Im selben Augenblick eilte Hōtáru auf die Türe zu. "Yún, da bist du ja. Pünktlich wie immer." Er drehte sich dem Butler zu und nickte. "Ist schon gut, vielen Dank." Dann zog er sie am Arm hinter sich her. "Es ist so schön, daß du da bist! Ich war schon den ganzen Tag richtig aufgeregt, ich hoffe, es geht nichts schief!" Sie riß die Augen weit und überrumpelt auf. "Hōtáru, du bist ja direkt aufgedreht!" Sie lachte. "Freust du dich sosehr auf mich?" "Keine Frage!" Er umfaßte ihre Taille und wirbelte sie in der Luft herum. "Meine Eltern sind nicht da. Also keine unzufriedenen Gesichter. Und ich habe Kitsuné mit einem neuen Spiel herumlaufen sehen. Also keine Ausfälle von dem Bengel zu erwarten." Sie lächelte ihn zärtlich an. "Und wenn du auch noch zufrieden bist, ist der Tag perfekt, was? Meine Eltern waren auch nicht so extrem dagegen. Das muß wohl an den Geschäften liegen."

"Wann mußt du Zuhause sein?" "Ach, weißt du, ich dachte mir, der 10 - Uhr Bus wäre der beste. Dann ist es nicht zu spät." "Soll ich dich begleiten?" "Ach, das wäre doch so ein großer Umweg für dich. Wir sehen uns dann lieber bei der Party- wenn dein Freund wieder da ist."

"Yún, es macht mir nichts aus, dich zu begleiten, im Gegenteil." Sie lachte und legte ihre Hand auf seine Wange. "Komm schon, Hōtáru, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich. Länger als eine halbe Stunde fährt der Bus nicht." Hōtáru lachte ebenfalls, schien aber nicht ganz so überzeugt zu sein. "Naja, vielleicht hast du recht. Ich sollte wegen Kitsuné hierbleiben, es ist zwar der Butler da, aber in seinem Zimmer kann er sich Wasser heiß machen, und wenn er wieder mal in ein Spiel vertieft ist... du weißt ja..." "Was sollen wir machen? Hast du einen Plan?" 

Er wurde rot. "Nein, nichts Großartiges ich habe ein paar Videos ausgeliehen. Naja... ich hoffe, du wirst dich nicht langweilen..." "Nein, sicher nicht. Du mußt mir von Watarí erzählen... und von deiner Schule. Von deinem Club." "Willst du das wirklich alles wissen? Ist aber nur langweiliger Kram, ehrlich." "Trotzdem. Durch den Hauslehrer habe ich schon fast vergessen, wie es in einer richtigen Schule zugeht." Während sie langsam die Treppe zu seinem Zimmer nach oben stiegen, blinzelte sie ihn neckisch von der Seite an. "Dieser Káshira, den wir im "La Vague" getroffen haben... ist das ein Freund von dir?" "Nein, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, ich mag ihn nicht sonderlich. Er ist so... so.... na, widerlich eben." Er rümpfte die Nase leicht. "Er ist ein Angeber, wie er im Buche steht. Macht immer die gefährlichsten Sachen, und steht dann wie der strahlende Held im Mittelpunkt. Und seine Klappe ist unvorstellbar riesig."

Nachdenklich nickte sie leicht. "Ja, zwischen Mut und Dummheit ist der Weg nur schmal. Zwischen Haß und Liebe auch. Weißt du, ich glaube, es ist viel leichter, jemanden aus tiefstem Herzen zu hassen, oder ihn über alle Maßen zu lieben, als die Gefühle zu relativieren."

Hōtáru starrte sie an. "Worauf willst du hinaus?" "Ach, auf nichts Bestimmtes, glaube ich. Ich meine nur, es ist leichter, auf jemanden aus tiefstem Inneren eifersüchtig zu sein, und den Gegner für alle eigenen Fehler verantwortlich zu machen, als seine eigene Unzulänglichkeit einzusehen und sich dem Besseren unterzuordnen. "Ich würde mich einem Typen wie Káshira niemals unterordnen! Eher geht die Welt unter!" brauste Hōtáru auf.

"Wenn man ewig die Klappe hält und sich immer auf den Kopf treten läßt, kann man sich nicht mehr weiterentwickeln, und wer weiß, ob man am Ende nicht der "Bessere" wäre? Wenn man nicht kämpft, erreicht man eben nichts, sondern bleibt ewig im Sand liegen." "Da hast du recht." Verblüfft beobachtete Hōtáru das schelmische Glitzern ihrer Augen. "Dann darfst du auch niemals zu kämpfen aufhören. Für nichts und niemanden."

Sie hatten sein Zimmer erreicht und traten ein. "Du hast da wirklich schon eine Kleinwohnung. Mein Zimmer ist dagegen wirklich nur drittklassig." "Naja, Vater wußte anscheinend nicht, wie er die ganze Villa nutzen sollte... und da kamen eben so Spinnereien heraus... das Haus hat so viele Bäder, daß wir uns eigentlich fast für jeden Wochentag ein eigenes aussuchen könnten. Und wozu ich in dem Zimmer eine Kochnische brauche, habe ich auch noch nicht so ganz verstanden." Beide fingen an zu lachen und schienen dadurch Kitsuné aufgeschreckt zu haben. Mit verschleierten Augen trat er aus seinem Zimmer zu ihnen. "Hallo, ihr seid schon da. Konnte euch nicht hören. Was tut ihr heute noch? Mein Computer fühlt sich überhitzt an."

"Kein Wunder" entgegnete Hōtáru trocken. "Du könntest ihn heiraten... Für immer und ewig vereint mit Modell irgendwas... bis das die Tastatur und der Joystick den Geist aufgeben... dann nehm ich mir die nächste Frau... oh, nein, den nächsten Computer..." "Das ist nicht lustig, Bruder. Abgesehen davon ist Aya das neueste Modell..." "Du gibst deinem Computer schon NAMEN? So weit ists schon..." "Ich glaube, das ist bei allen Kids gerade in, was, Kitsuné?" Y[SP1] ún versuchte freundlich zu sein und Hōtáru zu beruhigen. "Ja, abgesehen davon ist das kürzer." Der kleine Junge mit dem nahezu orangenfarbenen Haar nickte wieder abwesend und drehte sich um. "Jetzt dürfte es wieder gehen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort eilte er zu seiner Zimmertür, die sich mit einem lauten Knall schloß.

"Ich muß mich für meinen Bruder direkt entschuldigen." Hōtáru war sehr verlegen geworden.

"Das macht doch nichts. Eigentlich finde ich deinen Bruder sehr angenehm... er hängt nicht ständig an dir wie eine Klette." "Ja, das ist der einzige Vorteil, den er hat."

In seinem Zimmer beschlossen sie zuerst etwas Musik zu hören und sich dann ein paar von den Videos anzusehen. "Ich möchte alles über Watarí wissen. Du mußt mir erzählen, wie er so ist... seit wann ist er schon dein bester Freund?" Yún hatte sich auf sein Bett gelegt und hörte der Musik zu. Hōtáru setzte sich neben sie und stützte seine Arme auf. "Watarí und ich kennen uns schon seit dem Kindergarten. Aber so richtig befreundet sind wir erst seit der Unterstufe. Vorher fand ich ihn ziemlich langweilig." "Warum hast du dich eigentlich mit ihm angefreundet? Hat er sich plötzlich verändert?" Sie fing seinen Blick ein, der nicht sehr glücklich wirkte. "Soll ich ehrlich sein? In der Unterstufe brauchten wir eigentlich beide einen Freund, mit dem man gesehen werden konnte. Eine Clique eben. Und dann blieben wir eben befreundet... bis heute. Er ist wirklich nett, ehrlich... er ist nicht gemein oder so." Hōtáru seufzte nahezu unhörbar. "Er hat nur manchmal seltsame Ansichten."

"Hat er mal etwas über mich gesagt? Geschrieben, meine ich?" "Ach, nichts besonderes, ich habe ihm noch nicht viel von dir erzählt. Ich wollte, daß er dich richtig kennen lernt... so wie du bist, und ich keinen Blödsinn erzähle... ich meine, du weißt schon... aber er weiß von der Verlobung und so." Und wieder kam ihm ein Teil der Nachricht in den Sinn... "Sehr gut, die Sache mit der Verlobung, ehrlich. Dann kannst du ja mit gutem Gewissen alles von ihr verlangen, und wenn sie dir nicht mehr gefällt, löst du das Ganze einfach auf... ist eine tolle Taktik, das versuche ich das nächste Mal auch..." Nein, _das _konnte er ihr unmöglich erzählen. Es wäre ihm selbst peinlich gewesen, einen Freund zu haben, der so dachte... obwohl er mit seiner Meinung in das selbe Horn blies wie der Großteil der Leute. Hōtáru sah sich selbst nicht als Heiligen an, der versuchte, die Moral aufrecht zu erhalten, es wäre ihm bei Yún aber nie eingefallen, sie zu etwas zu drängen. "Warum eigentlich nicht? Vermutlich, weil sie nicht so ist wie der Rest der Mädchen, die ich kenne... es klingt zwar abgedroschen, aber sie ist anders... völlig anders." "Du siehst nachdenklich aus, Hōtáru. Bist du müde? Bin ich nicht die passende Gesellschaft?"

Sie bemühte sich, das alles scherzhaft klingen zu lassen, konnte einen besorgten Ausdruck in den Augen aber nicht unterdrücken. Er umarmte sie schnell und gab ihr einen Kuß. "Du sollst dir keine Sorgen machen. Mir fehlt so gut wie nie etwas. Ich war nur nicht bei der Sache, entschuldige." Yún kuschelte sich tiefer in seine Arme und blieb so sitzen. "Es ist irgendwie kalt, findest du nicht?" Nicht erwähnenswert, daß das Zimmer sehr gut beheizt war. "Ja, du hast völlig recht. Abgesehen davon wird einem bei diesem Streifen echt kalt." Man konnte einen palmengesäumten Strand erkennen.

Sie hielten drei Filme so durch, obwohl ihnen langsam unangenehm heiß wurde. Aus Zartgefühl beschloß aber keiner von beiden, etwas zu sagen. Inzwischen war es schon halb zehn, was Yún mit leichtem Schrecken bemerkte. Nach einem schnellen Blick auf ihre Uhr löste sie sich von ihm und stand auf. "Schade, den letzten Film können wir vergessen. Aber wenn ich jetzt nicht gehe, ist der Bus weg." Er stand ebenfalls auf und begleitete sie in die Halle, wo er ihr in den Mantel half. Kitsuné vergnügte sich offensichtlich in seinem Zimmer, sonst war niemand zu hören oder zu sehen. "Ich hoffe, du kommst gut nach Hause. Ich würde dich wirklich gerne begleiten." "Nein, ist schon gut. Ehrlich, nicht notwendig, ich bin ja gleich da. Aber es vorzuschlagen, ist nett, danke." Sie lächelte ihn dankbar an und trat vor die Türe.

Nachdem er sie zum letzten Mal geküßt hatte, verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit.

Hōtáru trat langsam in die Halle zurück und schloß die Tür. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust mehr, in sein Zimmer zurückzugehen, also blieb er im Wohnzimmer sitzen und nahm ein Buch in die Hand.

Yún eilte inzwischen zur Busstation, bei der schon ein paar Leute warteten. Nach ein paar Minuten fuhr der Bus ein und jeder drängte durch die Einstiege auf leere Plätze. Sie erwischte einen hinter einer alten Frau und starrte aus dem Fenster. Es begann gerade wieder zu schneien, und die Schneeflocken sahen im Lichtkegel der Straßenlaternen wunderschön aus.

Der Bus erwachte mit einem Ruck zum Leben und fuhr an. In ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken achtete Yún nicht sonderlich auf die Straße. Erst als sie durch ein hartes Bremsmanöver im Sitz nach vorne geschleudert wurde, erwachte ihre Aufmerksamkeit.

"Was zum..." Aber weiter kam sie nicht mehr, da die Fensterscheibe explosionsartig nach innen zerbarst und sich ein langes, messerscharfes Stück davon in ihre Schläfe bohrte. Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr zu schreien oder auch nur Erstaunen zu fühlen, als sie in eine Welt fiel, in der weder Schmerz noch Angst existierten.

Hōtáru erwachte durch das dumpfe Murmeln des Fernsehers, den er unbewußt angestellt haben mußte. Vermutlich kurz, bevor er eingenickt war. Schlaftrunken hob er ein Augenlid und erkannte unscharfe Konturen von etwas, das aussah wie ein Haufen wahllos umhergeworfener Blechteile. "... ein schwerer Unfall passiert. Genauere Daten sind im Moment nicht verfügbar, man rechnet aber mit ungefähr 10 Toten und mehr als 50 Verletzten. Nach Augenzeugenberichten prallten die Pkws zuerst auf den nachfolgenden Bus, verkeilten sich ineinander und schlitterten auf die Nebenfahrbahn, wo der entgegenkommende Bus nicht mehr bremsen konnte und ebenfalls in den Unfall verwickelt wurde. Die Rettungswagen sind bereits an der Unfallstelle und bergen die Verunglückten."

Die weiteren Nachrichten waren für Hōtáru nicht interessant. Er streckte sich in seinem Sessel und stand auf. "Wie lange ich wohl schon geschlafen habe? Nur eine halbe Stunde... das geht ja noch." Auf dem Weg in sein Zimmer hörte er ein lautes Zischen. "Kitsuné! Dein Wasser kocht!" Als er in das Zimmer seines Bruders trat, schlief dieser tief und fest am Schreibtisch sitzend, die Hand um eine Spielverpackung geklammert. Hōtáru schaltete alle Geräte ab und hob ihn aus dem Sessel. "Schlafen im Sitzen ist schlecht für deinen Rücken." Kitsuné hörte ihn nicht, also legte ihn Hōtáru auf sein Bett und ließ ihn weiterschlafen.

In seinem Zimmer klingelte das Telefon. Als er abhob, hörte er eine unbekannte Stimme. "Wer ist da?" "Ich bin Ziyóu." Ihre Stimme klang erschreckend rauh und unwirklich, als hätte sie starke Halsschmerzen.

"Du mußt sofort in das Krankenhaus;" sie nannte die Adresse schnell, "hast du die Nachrichten gesehen? Den Busunfall?" "Ja, aber was..." "Das war der 10-Uhr Bus. Und Yún ist verletzt, du mußt schnell hin...Mama und Bàba sind auf dem Weg dorthin, sie haben gesagt, du sollst kommen..." Weiter kam sie nicht; ihre Stimme ging in verzweifeltem Schluchzen unter, und sie legte auf.

Als Hōtáru den Hörer langsam sinken ließ, fühlte er sich, als hätte sich eine kalte Hand um sein Herz gelegt, und irgend etwas schien aus seinem Magen entkommen zu wollen. Aber er mußte sich zusammenreißen, vielleicht würde alles nur halb so schlimm sein... nur eine kleine Verletzung, nicht der Rede wert... Er rief sich ein Taxi und steckte alle seine Kreditkarten ein.

In letzter Minute fiel ihm noch ein, wo er zu finden sein würde, falls seine Eltern früher als er kämen... was vermutlich der Fall sein würde.

Auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus fiel er in einen seltsamen Zustand. Er fühlte sich plötzlich, als ob der Körper Hōtáru auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus wäre, der Geist Hōtáru aber irgendwo oberhalb schwebte... völlig losgelöst. Er bezahlte den Fahrer, der ihn verwundert anstarrte, aber kein Wort sagte. Nachdem er irgendwie durch die Tür getaumelt war, lief er den Haiyángs in die Arme, die ihn durch irgendwelche Gänge hinter sich herzogen. "Seit wann sind sie schon hier?" murmelte er leise.

Frau Haiyáng antwortete gar nicht, sondern blickte nur starr vor sich hin, ihr Mann wirkte abwesend, als er sich zu Hōtáru drehte. "Wir sind auch gerade erst angekommen und wollten auf dich warten. Sie... sie liegt auf der Intensivstation, aber wir dürfen sie sehen." Er wandte sein Gesicht ab. "Die Ärzte haben keine Hoffnung mehr..."

In einem Gang hielten sie an, Hōtáru konnte im ersten Moment nicht erkennen, warum. Dann sah er einen Mann um die 40, in einen weißen Mantel gehüllt, auf die kleine Gruppe zukommen. "Ehepaar Haiyáng, und sie sind..." mit gerunzelter Stirn starrte er auf Hōtáru. "Er ist ein Familienmitglied, bitte lassen sie ihn hier." "Natürlich, wenn sie darauf bestehen..." Der Mann, den Hōtáru inzwischen als Arzt identifiziert hatte, (er fühlte sich, als ob sein Kopf mit Watte gefüllt wäre, seine Gedanken irrten unkonzentriert umher) blickte mitleidig auf ihn.

"Es tut mir leid, ihnen das sagen zu müssen. Aber ihre Tochter..." Er schritt vor ihnen her zu einem Raum, der neben einer kleinen weißen Tür eine große Glasscheibe besaß, die es ihnen ermöglichte, ins Innere zu sehen. Darin befanden sich vier Betten, die von einer Unmenge von Instrumenten umringt waren. In den Betten befanden sich weiße Gestalten, die mit den Geräten durch eine Masse von Schläuchen verbunden waren.

"Die dritte rechts, das ist ihre Tochter." Hōtáru konnte außer den Bandagen, die den gesamten Kopf verhüllten, nur noch beide Arme erkennen, die auf der Bettdecke lagen. Es waren sehr hübsche, schmale Arme. Aber Yún hätte er in diesem gesichtslosen _Ding _niemals erkannt. Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde hoffte er, das hier wäre nur ein schlechter Scherz, und dieses _Etwas _wäre nur eine Puppe, und Yún würde hinter ihm auftauchen und ihn auslachen, weil er auf so einen billigen Trick hereingefallen war. Die nächsten Worte des Arztes zerstörten seine Hoffnungen brutal und unwiederbringlich. "Ein spitzes Stück des Fensterglases muß sich direkt in ihre Schläfe gebohrt haben. Die einzige Beruhigung, falls es für sie eine ist, ist die sichere Tatsache, daß sie keinerlei Schmerzen mehr gespürt haben kann. Der Tod erfolgte sofort." "Ja, was für eine unglaubliche Beruhigung." murmelte Hōtáru unhörbar. "Das Herz schlug und schlägt allerdings noch. Da sie bei uns als Organspenderin registriert ist, wollten wir noch ihre Einwilligung... bitte, halten sie uns nicht für roh, aber ihre Tochter könnte durch ihren Tod eine Menge Menschenleben retten... dann wäre das alles nicht so.. nun ja, sinnlos."

Er blickte Hōtáru gerade in die Augen. "Bei einem Hirntod ist nichts mehr zu machen. Die Organe funktionieren zwar noch, aber..." "Natürlich geben wir unsere Einwilligung, Doktor. Es ist klar, das bei einem Hirntod nichts mehr zu machen ist. Meine Tochter hatte den lobenswerten Entschluß, anderen Menschen zu helfen, und da stehen wir natürlich nicht im Wege."

Die Stimme ihres Vaters klang gefaßt und kühl, als würde er nur über den Abschluß eines Geschäftes verhandeln. "Leiten sie bitte die notwendigen Schritte ein." Was er sonst noch mit dem Arzt besprach, blieb Hōtáru verborgen, denn er war näher an die Trennscheibe getreten und starrte auf die kleine weiße Gestalt. Nichts an ihr wirkte auch nur annähernd vertraut, sie hätte einem Lehrbuch entsprungen sein können. Er fühlte nichts- weder Trauer noch Schock. Er war völlig ausgeleert und im Inneren eiskalt. "Das muß der gnädige Schock sein... sie sagen doch immer, daß der Schock alles erträglich macht... aber das kann nicht Yún sein... ich müßte sie doch erkennen, und das hier ist mir fremd.... Abgesehen davon brauche ich sie so dringend... sie _kann _einfach nicht _tot _sein... was ist das überhaupt für ein Wort... _tot_... was heißt das schon... wer weiß, vielleicht.... ist das die Falsche.... vielleicht.... ist sie noch am Leben..." Tausende von Möglichkeiten rasten durch seinen Kopf, eine unwahrscheinlicher als die andere. Natürlich war das hier Yún. Sie hatten sie an ihrem unverwechselbaren "genetischen Fingerabdruck" erkannt... kein Zweifel möglich.

Der Arzt verabschiedete sich offensichtlich von ihnen und verbeugte sich auch in Richtung Hōtáru, der ihn, ohne zu wissen was eigentlich los war, imitierte und ebenfalls höflich grüßte.

Dann standen sie alleine vor der Scheibe, hinter der die leblose Hülle des Menschen lag, der ihm alles bedeutet hatte. Benommen blickte er auf, als er plötzlich eine scharfe, schrille Stimme hörte.

"Du! Du bist an allem schuld!" Frau Haiyáng starrte ihn aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an und wies mit ihrem Finger anklagend auf ihn.

"Wenn nicht du, wer dann? Du bist derjenige, der schuld ist an unserem Unglück. Wegen dir ist mein kleines Mädchen jetzt hier... wegen dir ist sie _tot_. Du hättest ihr genausogut ein Messer in ihr Herz rammen können! Und in unsere ebenfalls, denn du hast mein Kind _umgebracht_, vergiß das niemals! Das werde ich dir niemals verzeihen, du sollst an deiner Schuld ersticken, das schwöre ich dir! Oh, wären wir nur in Hongkong geblieben, dann wäre die Welt jetzt noch in Ordnung. Und hätten wir nur niemals unsere Einwilligung in diese verfluchte Verlobung gegeben! Du... du herzloser _Bastard_..." Ihre haßerfüllte Stimme erstickte und sie starrte ihn nur noch mit ohnmächtiger Wut an. "Das bringt jetzt nichts mehr. Für Schuldzuweisungen ist es zu spät. Komm, wir gehen jetzt." Auch von Herrn Haiyáng traf ihn ein eiskalter Blick, der ihm genau zeigte, _wen _dieser für schuldig hielt. Er nahm den Arm seiner Frau und führte sie den Gang wieder zurück, weg von der seelenlosen Hülle hinter der Glasscheibe.

Hōtáru blieb für Sekunden völlig regungslos stehen. Ein einziger Gedanke hatte sich in sein Gehirn direkt eingefressen. "Du bist schuld, sie haben alle beide recht. Du hast sie auf dem _Gewissen_. Du bist derjenige, der an _allem _schuld ist... nur du allein..."

Langsam folgte er dem Ehepaar bis zum Ausgang und blieb außerhalb des Gebäudes stehen. Er bemerkte weder, daß die Schneeflocken auf ihn niederrieselten und seinen Mantel durchnäßten, noch, das ein kalter, scharfer Wind wehte, der die Nässe langsam gefrieren ließ.

Hinter ihm drängte eine Familie durch das Tor, allen voran zwei Kinder, die ihn unsanft in den Rücken stießen und zur Seite bugsierten. Abseits blieb er wieder stehen ohne sich zu rühren. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie spät es war oder wie lange er in der Kälte wartete. Worauf er eigentlich wartete, war ihm unklar, aber er hatte das Gefühl, das ihm irgendwer helfen müßte... ihn retten müßte.

Nach einiger Zeit, als er noch immer am selben Fleck stand, begann er sich langsam in Bewegung zu setzen und in Richtung Zuhause zu wandern. Es war ihm nicht klar, das er nicht einmal den Weg kannte. Er ging einfach drauflos, vage in die Richtung, aus der er mit dem Taxi gekommen war.

Noch immer fühlte er sich nicht mit seinem Körper verbunden. Den Schmerz in seinem Knöchel, als er heftig umgeknickt war, fühlte er nicht einmal richtig. Er wußte auch gar nicht, warum er sich so seltsam fühlte... was der eigentliche Grund war. Yún?

Aber er dachte ja nicht einmal an sie... es war, als wäre die Rubrik "Yún" in seinem Hirn in ein dunkles, weit entferntes Fach eingesperrt worden, und er konnte und wollte den Schlüssel dazu nicht finden.

"Hey, kannst du nicht aufpassen? Was soll das? Hast wohl keine Augen im Kopf, was?"

Eine wütende Stimme vor ihm veranlaßte Hōtáru dazu, den Kopf zu heben. Vor sich erkannte er die Silhouette eines Jungen, der ungefähr in seinem Alter sein mußte. Er murmelte irgend etwas Sinnloses, um den anderen zu beruhigen. Obwohl ihm das eigentlich egal war, so wie alles.

Der Junge stutzte und nahm ihn genauer in Augenschein. "Hey, Suigín, bist du das? Wo treibst du dich in der Nacht eigentlich herum? Weißt du eigentlich, wie _spät _es ist?" Als Hōtáru ihn nur verwirrt anstarrte, klang seine Stimme besorgter. "Wie bist du denn heute drauf? Hast du irgendwas genommen? Du bist ja ziemlich weit weg von dem Haus, in dem du wohnst, oder?" "Keine Ahnung" murmelt Hōtáru schwach. Er hatte den Jungen erkannt, es war Káshira. "Ich konnte den Weg nicht mehr finden."

Plötzlich fühlte er sich sehr müde und setzte sich auf die steinernen Stufen eines Einganges. "Du gehst so komisch, Hōtáru, fehlt dir was?" Káshira ging nicht weiter. "Was ist mit deinem Fuß los?" Er kniete sich neben ihn und drückte leicht auf seinen Knöchel. "Tut das weh?" Hōtáru konnte nichts mehr spüren, außer einem heftigen Stechen in seinem Kopf und einer Art riesigen Kloß im Hals. "Nein, nein, ist alles in Ordnung. Es geht schon, bitte...." Er wollte noch etwas sagen, konnte aber kein Wort mehr aus seinem Hals pressen, der wie zusammengeschnürt wirkte. Er konnte kaum noch richtig atmen. Die Welt vor ihm löste sich in einen Wirbel aus Farben auf. "Hōtáru, was hast du? Sag doch irgendwas!" Káshira schüttelte ihn an der Schulter und drückte seine Hand. "Du hast ja gar keine Handschuhe an, und das bei der Kälte... bist du verrückt? Die sind ja schon halb erfroren..."

Er streift kurz entschlossen seine eigenen Handschuhe ab und bemühte sich, sie Hōtáru über die Finger zu ziehen, der sich gar nicht mehr rührte, sondern nur noch starr in die Luft blickte.

Dann zog er ihn auf die Füße. "Willst du zu mir nach Hause mitkommen? Du kannst bei mir übernachten, das macht mir nichts aus." Hōtáru bemühte sich klar zu denken und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist nett von dir.... aber meine Eltern warten schon, und sie... kannst du mir sagen, wo der richtige Weg ist?"

"Ich bringe dich hin. Aber ich hoffe, du schaffst das mit dem Fuß." "Er tut nicht weh." Kopfschüttelnd nahm Káshira seinen Arm und zog ihn mit sich.

Sie wanderten schweigend durch die verlassenen Straßen, bis Hōtáru noch einmal mit dem selben Fuß einknickte und unerwartet ein scharfer Schmerz durch das gesamte Bein schoß. "Au!" Ihm wurde übel. Káshira zwang ihn, sich hinzusetzen und lockerte seinen Stiefel. Als er sich aufrichtete und ihn ansah, war sein Gesicht sehr blaß. "Das ist schon nicht mehr blau, sondern schon fast schwarz. Mit dem Knöchel hättest du keinen Meter gehen dürfen. Wenn der gebrochen ist oder so..." "Ist doch egal. Wen interessiert das jetzt? Bitte, ich muß jetzt nach Hause, und wir sind gleich da." Káshira wollte etwas sagen, aber als er die durchdringenden grünen Augen auf sich gerichtet sah, die aus einem unglaublich weißen Gesicht leuchteten, überlegte er es sich anders und schwieg. "Komm, wir machen Huckepack, und ich trage dich." "Ich bin zu schwer." "Wie du selber sagst, wir sind gleich da. Entweder das, oder ich rufe die Rettung an." Hōtáru war zu müde, um zu diskutieren. "Mach doch, was du willst."

Káshira schaffte es irgendwie, ihn auf seinen Rücken zu kriegen und schwankend loszugehen. "Du mußt dich gut festhalten, wenn du runterfällst, kannst du dir den Hals brechen."

Hōtáru schlang seine Arme um seinen Hals und lehnte seine Wange gegen Káshiras Kopf. "Du schaffst es nie, mich bis nach Hause zu tragen. Vorher brichst du zusammen." "Das werden wir schon sehen" gab Káshira schwer atmend zurück. "Sonst lasse ich dich einfach fallen."

Hōtáru gab ihm darauf keine Antwort, sondern hielt sich noch stärker fest. Dann schoß ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf, daß Káshira eine Erklärung brauchen würde, warum er mitten in der Nacht wie ein Idiot durch die Straßen taumelte. "Ähm, weißt du, Káshira, du wunderst dich vermutlich, warum ich heute... also, ich hab wohl zuviel getrunken...  naja, ich bin...."

"Du bist völlig nüchtern", unterbrach ihn Káshira kühl. "Aber du brauchst es mir nicht zu sagen, falls du sonst etwas genommen hast... das ist mir egal." Diese Erklärung war für Hōtáru genausogut wie jede andere. Sollte Káshira doch glauben, was er wollte. Was kümmerte ihn das? "Ja... ja..." flüsterte er schwach und vergrub sein Gesicht im Kragen von Káshiras Mantel. Dieser bemerkte die zwei Tränen nicht, die sich ihren Weg aus Hōtárus starren Augen bahnten und in seinem Hemd versickerten.

"Okay, wir sind da." Er ließ Hōtáru von seinem Rücken gleiten und lehnte ihn gegen die Wand. "Nimm es mir nicht übel, aber ich muß jetzt auch nach Hause. Ich klingle noch für dich, da wird schon wer öffnen, oder?" "Klar." "Und noch was," er drehte Hōtárus Gesicht zu sich. "Du solltest von dem Zeug in Zukunft lieber die Finger lassen. Ich glaube nicht, das es dir sonderlich gut tut." "Aber die Trips sind erhellend," gab Hōtáru bitter lächelnd zurück.

Káshira wandte sich ab und drückte auf die Klingel; ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwand er eilig in der Nacht.

Der Butler öffnete, und half ihm vorsichtig in die Halle; seine Eltern stürzten sich mit einem Schrei auf ihn und überschütteten ihn mit Vorwürfen. "... solche Sorgen gemacht..... Wo _warst _du?... im Krankenhaus gewesen... Wenn du das _je wieder _tust...."

Hōtáru ließ alles schweigend über sich ergehen. Seine Mutter bemerkte nach einiger Zeit, daß er nur auf einem Fuß zu stehen versuchte. "Zeig dein Bein her."

Danach wurde er auf sein Zimmer getragen und der Butler half ihm, sich umzuziehen. "Der Doktor wird gleich da sein."

Als auch sein Knöchel (nein, nicht gebrochen, aber schwer verstaucht... hast du noch _Fußball _gespielt, oder was, Junge) endlich bandagiert und versorgt war, blieb sein Vater noch kurz im Zimmer, während seine Mutter mit dem Doktor sprach. "Das mit deiner Verlobten tut uns leid" sagte er unsicher; aber Hōtáru tat, als wäre er schon eingeschlafen.

* * *

PAGE # "'Seite: '#'  
'"Seite: 4  
[SP1]


	4. Pollux

4. Kapitel

**_Pollux (_****_Polu-deukhV_****_)_**

**__**

In dieser Nacht befand sich Hōtáru in einem Zustand schrecklicher Betäubung; er konnte nicht richtig denken, aber auch nicht einschlafen. Mit weit aufgerissenen Augen starrte er regungslos in die Dunkelheit. Morgen würde sicher alles wieder gut sein. Er erinnerte sich an die Zeit, als er noch klein war. Jedesmal, wenn er eins seiner Spielsachen kaputt gemacht hatte, war es wie durch Zauberhand wieder repariert worden. Es gab zwar strenge Worte von seinen Eltern, aber zu guter Letzt war alles wieder in Ordnung gekommen. Er mußte nur daran glauben. Es würde morgen alles wieder gut sein; er mußte nur das Morgenrot abwarten. Wie ein Mantra wiederholte er es ständig, während er regungslos in seinem Bett lag und der verletzte Knöchel unangenehm pochte. Das Morgenrot, wenn die ersten Strahlen der Sonne... wenn die Sterne blasser werden würden... die Sonne würde alles heilen. Es konnte nicht so schrecklich sein; was in der Nacht geschehen war, mußte ein Traum gewesen sein. Nur ein böser Traum. Morgen würde er sie wiedersehen; wer hätte so grausam sein können, ihn alleine zurückzulassen? "Morgen... Morgenrot" flüsterte er in sein Kissen und fühlte sein Herz zu Eis erstarren, denn tief im Inneren hörte er eine Stimme, die ihm etwas anderes mitteilte.

"Wie fühlt man sich so als Mörder?" fragten ihn hunderte bösartige Dämonen hinter seiner Stirn. "Bist du stolz auf dich? _Du _hättest sie beschützen müssen... du hättest sie niemals mit diesem Bus fahren lassen dürfen. Du allein trägst alle Verantwortung, du nutzloser Trottel. __

_Du _hättest sterben sollen, nicht sie... auf einen wie dich kann die Welt leicht verzichten, aber auf sie... sie war _wertvoll_, Hōtáru... jeder andere ist wertvoller als du, du Verlierer."

"Sei still, laß mich in Ruhe" flüsterte er gepeinigt in die Nacht, die ihm keinen Trost schenken konnte. Die Dunkelheit schien ihn zu ersticken.

"Auch Káshira ist mehr wert als du... er ist ein guter Mensch, und du? Hättest _du _ihm denn geholfen, wenn die Rollen vertauscht wären? Nein. _Du _hättest ihn stehenlassen... nur auf dich selbst geachtet. Warum hast du überlebt? Um dich sollte man nicht trauern, Hōtáru, man sollte dich wie einen Hund begraben und ein Freudenfest feiern..." Das Hohngelächter der Dämonen schrillte in seinen Ohren. Er klammerte seine Hände in sein Kopfkissen und stöhnte.

"Ihr habt recht... " Sein Knöchel begann immer schlimmer zu schmerzen und er bildete sich ein, das Pochen direkt zu _hören_... als würde etwas versuchen, aus der Geschwulst auszubrechen.

Eiskalter Schweiß sammelte sich auf seiner Stirn. Erleichterung durch Tränen fand er nicht; seine Augen waren trocken wie noch nie, und sein Kiefer fühlte sich an, als würde er brechen.

Nach Stunden, die sich endlos dehnten und immer wieder neue Dämonen beschworen, die ihm die Wahrheit boshaft in die Ohren flüsterten, bis sie summten, entdeckte er durch einen Spalt im Vorhang die verblassenden Sterne. "Morgenrot." Er war erstaunt, wie fremd seine Stimme klang. Für eine Sekunde fühlte er Hoffnung.

Je weiter aber das Morgengrauen voranschritt, desto weniger war davon übrig; und als er auf der Straße unter sich die ersten Menschen sprechen hörte, zerbrach das Trugbild und schnitt grauenhafte Wunden in seine Seele. Mit bitterer Stimme sprach er aus, was er nicht hören wollte. "Yún ist tot, wie kann es sein... was hat sie getan?" "Und was habe ich getan?" setzte er im Gedanken fort. "Wie soll ich ohne sie leben? Wie soll ich den Tag überleben? Was soll ich nur machen?"

Seine Eltern schienen beschlossen zu haben, ihn nicht zu stören, also verbrachte er einen einsamen Morgen in seinem Bett. Es schneite nicht mehr; die Wipfel der Bäume, die er von seinem Fenster aus sehen konnte, waren in Schnee gehüllt und glitzerten wie Diamanten. Es wäre ein wunderschöner Anblick gewesen, wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, so etwas überhaupt zu bemerken.

Kurz vor Mittag besuchte ihn der Arzt und betrachtete seinen Knöchel unter Kopfschütteln.

"An dem wirst du noch einige Tage zu beißen haben. Zwei Wochen kein Sport."

Hōtáru nickte uninteressiert und legte sich hin. "Das macht mir nichts aus." Nachdem der Knöchel versorgt war, verschwand der Doktor leise und ließ ihn mit seinen Gedanken zurück.

Nachdem er eine Weile regungslos an die Decke gestarrt hatte, konnte er plötzlich von draußen die Stimmen seiner Eltern hören.

"Was willst du ihm denn sagen... er hört dir ja doch nicht zu. Überhaupt soll er jetzt schlafen."

"Na, irgendwas _müssen _wir wohl sagen. Er tut mir ja wirklich leid, obwohl ich froh bin, daß es ein Ende hat. Ich meine, was hätte er mit dieser chinesischen..." "Psst, er könnte dich hören..."

"Und die Weihnachtsparty können wir wohl auch vergessen...." "Ach was, heute kommt doch sein Freund zurück. Der kann sich besser um ihn kümmern als wir... in dieser Sache...."

"Glaubst du, das er bald darüber hinweg kommt?" "Ich bitte dich, er ist noch jung... in zwei Monaten hat er das alles schon vergessen." Schritte näherten sich seiner Tür, und er bemühte sich, den Schlafenden zu spielen. Die Tür wurde leise geöffnet. "Hōtáru, Liebling? Bist du wach? Mama und Papa sind hier, falls du uns brauchst." Hōtáru rührte sich nicht. Unentschlossen blieben sie vor seinem Bett stehen, dann drehten sie sich um und die Tür wurde wieder leise geschlossen. "Der Arzt hat auch gesagt, daß viel Schlaf nur gut tut... " Die Stimmen verklangen. Hōtáru öffnete seine Augen weit und mußte plötzlich sehr bitter und kalt auflachen. Ja, natürlich. Er würde bald vergessen. Alles, was er tat, war ja so unbeständig und dumm. Er konnte sich keine richtigen Freunde aussuchen, und, ach ja, er hatte es gewagt, sich die falsche Tochter auszusuchen. Er hätte ja mehrere Töchter für Verlobungszwecke zur Auswahl gehabt.

Noch immer konnte er nicht weinen, und er fühlte sich auch nicht danach. In ihm war alles ausgetrocknet und wie leergefegt. Wenigstens mußte er heute nicht aufstehen.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür wieder, und jemand trat ein. "Hōtáru? Bist du wach?" Zögernd trat Watarí an sein Bett. "Bin gerade erst angekommen, und hab gehört, du bist krank... kam gleich her..." Er brach ab. "Yún ist tot. Das weißt du wohl schon." Hōtáru hatte sich umgedreht und starrte seinen Freund durchdringend an. "Äh, ja, aber komm schon, das wird schon wieder. Ich meine, es gibt so viele Mädchen auf der Welt, und da findest du schon eine, die noch viel besser zu dir paßt." Voll Abscheu starrte Hōtáru auf ihn. Noch vor einer Sekunde hatte er das Bedürfnis gehabt, ihn zu umarmen und sich an seiner Schulter auszuweinen. Jetzt hätte er jeglichen physischen Kontakt nicht ertragen. "So, meinst du? Was ist, soll ich vielleicht gleich aus dem Bett springen, und gehen wir auf Jagd, ja? Tun wir so, als hätte sie nie existiert?"

Watarí schien über diesen Ausbruch verstört zu sein. "So war das nicht gemeint, ehrlich..."

Aber Hōtáru hatte sich bereits wieder zur Wand gedreht und antwortete nicht mehr. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und blieb an der Tür noch kurz stehen. "Ich komme dich später wieder besuchen... wenn es dir besser geht." Damit verschwand sein Freund endgültig.

Kitsuné ließ sich den ganzen Tag über nicht blicken. Erst am nächsten schlich er kurz herein und nickte seinem Bruder leicht zu. "Tut mir leid, daß du krank bist. Ach ja, Káshira hat nach dir gefragt. Hab ihm gesagt, daß dein Knöchel kaputt ist." "Danke, Kitsuné. Mehr brauchst du den anderen auch nicht zu erzählen, okay?" "Klar, wenn du meinst."

Das schöne an Kitsuné war, daß er niemals Fragen stellte, weil ihn solche Dinge nicht im mindesten interessierten.

Die nächste Woche verbrachte Hōtáru in einer äußerst depressiven Gemütslage. Er war zu nichts anderem fähig, als in seinem Bett zu liegen und aus dem Fenster zu starren. Keiner war in der Lage, ihn aufzuheitern. Drei Tage nach dem Unfall drückte sich Ziyóu ins Zimmer. Sie sah sehr blaß und angegriffen aus, und ihre Augenlider waren stark gerötet. "Hō-san, wie geht es dir?" flüsterte sie leise. Er drehte sich zu ihr und versuchte zu lächeln, aber seine Gesichtsmuskeln spielten nicht mit. "Ganz gut, danke." "Du bist ein Lügner, Onkel." Ihre Stimme klang sehr heiser.

"Wirst du zum Begräbnis kommen?" "Deine Eltern werden mich nicht sehen wollen." Er seufzte. "Ich kann es ihnen nicht verübeln." Ziyóu starrte ihn für einen Moment wortlos an. "Du glaubst doch nicht, daß du schuld bist, oder?" Er zog es vor, nichts zu sagen, was sie instinktiv auf die richtige Fährte brachte. "Onkel Hōtáru, wenn du das glaubst, liegst du falsch. Du weißt genau, daß Sichóu.... das sie...." ihr schossen Tränen in die Augen, und sie hörte auf zu sprechen. "Wirst du etwas für sie in die Zeitung schreiben? Einen... einen _Nachruf_?"

Hōtáru schloß für einen Moment die Augen. Daran hatte er noch gar nicht gedacht. Natürlich, einen Nachruf mußte sie haben... mußten auch seine Eltern schreiben. "Werden das deine Eltern erlauben? Werden sie nicht wütend sein?" Mit Schrecken erinnerte er sich an die Nacht, in der ihre Mutter ihn beschuldigt hatte. Nein, daran durfte er jetzt nicht denken. Nur nicht daran, denn seinen Schuldgefühle brachten ihn jetzt schon fast um.

"Nein, ich glaube, dagegen haben sie nichts. Wenn du zur Beerdigung und zur Totenfeier gehst, dann versuche eben, ihnen nicht unter die Augen zu kommen. Sie ist übermorgen." Ziyóu erhob sich. "Es wäre sehr schön, wenn du kommst. Dann fällt vielleicht der Abschied leichter."

"Meinst du wirklich?" Er lächelte sehr bitter. "Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es so leicht ist."

"Nein, aber eine Hoffnung ist es wert." Ohne ein weiteres Wort schritt das kleine Mädchen aus der Tür.

Kurze Zeit nach ihrem Weggang kamen seine Eltern durch die Tür. "Ähm... die Kleine hat uns gesagt, das wir noch den Nachruf brauchen... willst du einen schreiben, oder sollen wir das gleich miterledigen?" "Nein, macht euch keine Mühe. Ich fange gleich an." "Gut, wir schreiben auch etwas..." sein Vater wandte sich zu seiner Mutter. "Hast du nicht so ein Buch, in dem sowas drinsteht?" Ohne weiter auf ihn zu achten, standen sie auf und verließen das Zimmer. Vor der Tür diskutierten sie weiter. "Also ehrlich, sowas Blödes... an den Nachruf hab ich nicht gedacht... was sollen wir da bloß schreiben?" "Ach, irgend so ein Spruch tuts auch. Irgendwas Kurzes, das reicht schon." Sein Vater kicherte. "Papier ist geduldig." Ihre Schritte entfernten sich langsam aus dem Korridor.

Hōtáru seufzte leicht auf. Seine Eltern hatten noch immer nicht bemerkt, das die Tür zu seinem Zimmer keineswegs schalldicht war, wie sie immer zu denken schienen. Aber er hatte ja schon vorher gewußt, das sie Yún niemals sonderlich gemocht hatten. Trotzdem tat es weh, daß sie nicht einmal drei Tage nach ihrem Tod schon wieder lästerten.

Er stand aus dem Bett auf und setzte sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Was sollte er schreiben? Etwas, das sie charakterisieren sollte? Oder was er jetzt empfand? Es dauerte über zwei Stunden, bis er sich zu ein paar Sätzen durchgerungen hatte. "Wenn die Sonne erlischt, erstarrt die Erde zu Eis. Die Welt um uns wird ohne Dich kalt und unwirtlich werden; es wird nie wieder jemand wie Du auf dieser Welt erscheinen, um uns Liebe zu schenken."

Kopfschüttelnd las er es durch. "Nein, so geht das nicht." Er zerriß das Blatt und begann ein Neues. Über drei Stunden verbrachte er so, und der Boden um ihn herum füllte sich mit Papierfetzen. Schließlich hielt er ein Letztes in der Hand. "Meine Liebste... niemals mehr wird jemand von solcher Vollkommenheit für uns zu finden sein. Wenn die Sonne erlischt, erstarrt die Erde zu Eis, und das Leben wird qualvoll und einsam. In ewiger Erinnerung, Hōtáru."

Es drückte aus, was er empfand, obwohl die meisten es wohl für viel zu theatralisch halten würden... aber sein Herz fühlte sich wirklich wie ein Eisblock an, und eigentlich war ihm egal, was sonst jemand dachte. Yún würde es verstanden haben... Yún... bei der Erinnerung an sie pochte sein Herz schmerzhaft, aber noch immer konnte er nicht weinen. Vielleicht würde er nie mehr weinen können, denn der Schock saß zu tief, als das er mit ein paar lächerlichen Tränen ausgewaschen werden könnte.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn auffahren. "Hōtáru, hast du die Annonce fertig, ja? Papa und ich sind schon bereit!" Hōtáru antwortete nicht. Sie spielten gerade ihre "Wir sorgen für unseren kleinen Sohn"- Nummer und behandelten ihn, als ob er gerade erst fünf Jahre alt wäre.

Wie erwartet traten sie auch bald ohne Aufforderung ein und eilten geradewegs zu ihm. "Laß mal sehen!" Während sie lasen, breitete sich auf ihren Gesichtern ein Ausdruck von Abscheu aus. "Ähm... Hōtáru, meinst du nicht auch, daß du... na, ein bißchen weniger wie so ein Kitschautor klingen könntest? Warum schreibst du nicht einfach... "In Liebe Hōtáru", das würde doch reichen, oder?" "Nein." Er starrte sie kalt an. "Es ist nicht eure Verlobte, und nicht euer Text. Wenigstens mache nur ich mich lächerlich, oder?" Sein Vater wollte etwas erwidern, seine Mutter hielt ihn aber zurück. "Aber Hōtáru, Schätzchen, das sollte doch nur ein kleiner Vorschlag sein. Aber wenn es dir so besser gefällt..." "Ja." gab er kurz und bündig zurück.

Er händigte ihnen das Blatt aus. "Aber Hōtáru, komm schon. Soo schlimm... also, ich meine..."

"Ich bin müde, ich möchte gerne schlafen." Ruckartig erhob er sich aus seinem Stuhl und legte sich hin. "Hōtáru, du schläfst zuviel. Ich fange an, mir Sorgen zu machen. Und dein Knöchel ist auch noch sehr geschwollen." Seine Mutter setzte sich an den Bettrand. "Hör mir mal zu, Hōtáru. Dieses Mädchen ist es nicht wert, daß du dich ihretwegen kaputt machst. Du mußt wieder aufstehen, und neue Freunde kennenlernen... ich weiß, es ist noch nicht so lange her. Aber dein Vater und ich..." "Wir haben uns beraten," fiel dieser ins Wort "und uns entschieden, daß du mit auf die Silvesterparty im Büro kommst." Hōtáru starrte sie ungläubig an. "Das kann nicht euer Ernst sein." "Und ob das unser Ernst ist. Es geht nicht, daß du in diesem Bett verrottest. Am 31. möchte ich dich mit freundlichem Gesichtsausdruck im Wagen sehen."

Immer noch ungläubig, stieß Hōtáru ein kurzes Lachen aus. "Wißt ihr, Vater, Mutter," seine Stimme wurde hart "wenigstens eine kurze Zeit, um um sie zu trauern, werdet ihr mir ja wohl geben können. Ich weiß, euch ist es egal, aber..." "Darum geht es jetzt nicht" warf seine Mutter ein. "Du hast die Wahl - entweder die Party, und ein freundliches Gesicht, oder ein Psychiater. Ich weiß, was du jetzt sagen willst," fuhr sie mit erhobener Stimme fort, als er den Mund öffnete. "aber so _kann es nicht mehr weitergehen_. So wie du dich benimmst, das ist sehr ungesund für dich." Ihre Stimme wurde schmeichelnd. "Sieh mal, wir wollen doch nur dein Bestes." "So wie immer" murmelte er müde und vergrub den Kopf in den Kissen. "Du kannst es dir überlegen, Hōtáru. Vielleicht wäre der Psychiater keine schlechte Idee."

Nachdem er nichts mehr antwortete, verließen sie das Zimmer. Durch die Tür drang wieder einmal ihr dumpfes Gemurmel. "Ich habe es dir gleich gesagt. Diese Haiyáng war pures _Gift _für ihn. Jetzt wird alles wieder besser, wenn er darüber hinweg ist. "Zeit zu trauern", pah, eine dramatische Ader hat er leider. Dabei hat er sie garantiert bald restlos vergessen." "Ich will aber nicht, das er bei einem Seelenklemptner landet. Diesen Burschen ist nicht zu trauen. Wer weiß, vielleicht bekommt er dann _wirklich _einen Schaden... die ersten Anzeichen sind ja schon da... " "Ach was." Die Stimme seiner Mutter klang ärgerlich. "Er hat eben schlecht gewählt. Aber ich bitte dich..." ihre Stimmen verklangen.

Kalter Zorn stieg langsam in ihm hoch. Warum glaubten sie ihm nie etwas? Und _warum _redeten sie hinter seinem Rücken so widerliches Zeug über ihn? War er denn _wirklich _so ein Idiot? Aber der Zorn hielt nicht lange an; bald wurde er von der Kälte seines Herzens eingefroren. Mit geschlossenen Lidern blieb er wieder regungslos liegen, bis er in unruhigen Schlaf fiel. Nachdem er mehrere Male aus grauenhaften Träumen, in denen er Yún, die über einem bodenlosen Abgrund schwebte, und ihn um Hilfe rief, nicht retten konnte, weil ihre Handgelenke aus seinen Fingern rutschten, aufgeschreckt war, beschloß er, wieder einmal den Sonnenaufgang abzuwarten. Er schlief nicht halb so viel, wie seine Eltern glaubten. Meistens lag er in der Nacht wach, denn der Sternenhimmel hatte etwas Tröstliches an sich, im Gegensatz zur Sonne, die seinen Verlust unbarmherzig in die Helligkeit zog.

Bei den ersten Anzeichen von Morgenrot schlich er leise in die Küche, in der ein Medizinschränkchen stand, und stahl ein paar Schlaftabletten. Er hatte keine Lust, die Sonne zu sehen... und er wollte nicht an das Begräbnis denken. Das kam noch früh genug.

Durch die Tabletten gelang es ihm zum ersten Mal seit drei Tagen, traumlos zu schlafen. Ein erholsamer Schlaf war es zwar keiner; am Abend fühlte er sich wie zerschlagen, aber er hatte einen weiteren Tag über die Runden gebracht.

Und nach einer weiteren Nacht, in der er hauptsächlich wach lag und auf die Geräusche draußen lauschte, war es da. _Es_. Ein weiterer schrecklicher Moment.

Sein Vater brachte ihn zu dem kleinen Tempel, in dem er sie verlieren würde. Er würde Yún nie mehr sehen oder mit ihr sprechen. Hōtáru entzündete ein kleines Räucherstäbchen und steckte es zu den anderen. Er hielt sich weit hinten, erstaunt darüber, wie viele gekommen waren; es mußte sich um ihre Verwandten aus China handeln. Außer ihm waren nur noch zwei weitere Jugendliche da, ein Junge und ein Mädchen, die sich aber allen Anschein nach entsetzlich zu langweilen schienen. Vor dem Altar knieten Ziyóu und ihre Eltern, in weiße, kimonoähnliche Kleider gehüllt. Ein Mönch ratterte unentwegt chinesische Totengebete herunter.

Auf dem Altar stand ein Bild von Yún; darunter ein kleiner, kugelförmiger Behälter mit einem Deckel. Nach einigen Sekunden realisierte Hōtáru, daß es sich dabei um ihre Urne handeln mußte. Ihn überkam ein heftiger Würgreiz, und er mußte sich eine Hand vor den Mund pressen, um seinen Mageninhalt bei sich zu behalten. Obwohl nicht viel herausgekommen wäre; er hatte seit Tagen kaum etwas gegessen.

Der Schmerz in seinem Knöchel wurde von Minute zu Minute heftiger, trotzdem blieb er stehen und wartete. Worauf, war ihm selber nicht klar. Plötzlich trat eine alte Frau neben ihn, die ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte und ihm ein Wort ins Ohr flüsterte. Er hatte es nicht verstanden; sie wiederholte es und blickte ihn fragend an. "Hunyue". "Ich verstehe nicht..."

Die alte Frau schüttelte den Kopf und deutete auf ihn und das Bild. "Ob ich mit ihr verlobt... ja, aber warum..." Die Frau lächelte wehmütig und deutete auf sich. "Nainai". "Sie sind ihre Großmutter" er starrte sie erschrocken an. Sie sagte noch irgend etwas in dem "Lánhua" vorkam. "Yún... Lánhua...mao?" Er kam sich selten dämlich vor, aber das einzige Wort außer "Oma" und "Opa" das er auf chinesisch kannte, war "mao", also "Katze". Und auch nur deshalb, da Yún es einmal erwähnt hatte. Jetzt tat es ihm leid, daß er nicht mehr gelernt hatte; aber vielleicht hätte er nur noch mehr bittere Vorwürfe bekommen.

Aber die alte Frau sah nicht wütend oder verbittert aus; sie schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf und sagte noch etwas zu ihm. "Beiaide." Er hatte wieder keine Ahnung, was sie meinen könnte, aber mehr sagte sie nicht, sondern streichelte seine Schulter kurz und drückte ihm etwas in die Hand. "Lánhua Zhong." Nach diesen Worten verschwand sie in der Menge und Hōtáru starrte auf den Gegenstand, den er bekommen hatte. Es war eine kleine Glocke, wie sie Katzen manchmal um den Hals tragen. Sie war an einer silbernen Kette befestigt, die man offensichtlich zu drei Schlingen zusammengelegt hatte. Ihr Katzenhalsband? Das Band der Katze, die Yún so sehr geliebt hatte? Blicklos starrte er für einige Sekunden darauf, bis ihn plötzlich von hinten jemand an der Schulter packte und herumdrehte. Es war sein Vater, der sich nicht sonderlich wohl zu fühlen schien. "Komm jetzt" flüsterte er leise. "Du siehst schrecklich aus... als würdest du gleich zusammenbrechen. Jetzt kannst du nichts mehr tun... ist schon alles vorbei."

Hastig steckte Hōtáru die Kette in seine Tasche und ließ sich von seinem Vater zum Auto ziehen. Sein Knöchel tat jetzt entsetzlich weh, und eigentlich wünschte er sich nur noch in sein Bett zurück. Sein Vater sah wütend aus. "Für diesen Schwachsinn mußt du herkommen... verstehst kein Wort, und die Verwandten sind alle nicht gut auf dich zu sprechen... aber bitte, der Herr hat seinen Willen bekommen. Und jetzt will ich eine Antwort." Er sah ihn herausfordernd an.

"Psychiater oder Party. Du hast die Wahl." Hōtáru schwieg und starrte aus dem Fenster. "Hast du mich nicht gehört? Ich will die Antwort _jetzt sofort_. Wenigstens bist du aus dem Bett gekommen, ist ja schon mal ein Anfang. Also?" "Party" murmelte Hotáru leise. "Was?" "Ich sagte, _Party_. Bist du jetzt zufrieden?" Sein Vater wirkte zuerst etwas mißtrauisch, dann fing er an zu grinsen. "Das ist mein Junge. Ich _wußte _ja, daß du keinen von diesen Quacksalbern brauchst. Da hat deine Mutter wieder einmal überreagiert." Er lachte herzhaft. "Und da sag noch einer, ich würde meinen Jungen nicht kennen." Hōtáru zog es vor, nicht darauf zu antworten, da er befürchtete, etwas Unfreundliches zu sagen- und mehr Streit hätte er im Moment nicht ertragen.

"Watarídori kannst du auch mitnehmen. Überhaupt war der Arme ganz verstört... kaum angekommen, und du warst so unfreundlich. Hast ihn nicht einmal richtig begrüßt. Das kannst du auch gleich aus der Welt schaffen. Gleich morgen." "Warum?" Hōtáru, der aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, drehte sich ruckartig zu seinem Vater. "Na, du brauchst etwas für die Party, nicht? Und deshalb kaufst du morgen mit Watarí einen Smoking und meinetwegen noch anderes Zeug.... was ihr eben sonst so kauft." "Ich habe keine _Lust_ einzukaufen, Papa. _Ehrlich_." Aber schon bei dem Anblick der gerunzelten Stirn und den zusammengezogenen Augenbrauen war ihm klar, das es besser wäre, den braven Sohn zu mimen. "Hōtáru, es wird dir _gut tun_. Wir wollen alle nur..." "... das _Beste _für mich, ich weiß." Hōtáru lehnte sich seufzend zurück. "Gut, das es jeder weiß, und erinnert mich immer daran, ich könnte es ja direkt vergessen." Sein Vater tat, als hätte er nichts gehört. "Morgen überweise ich dir was auf deine Karten."

Er grinste. "Damit du nicht knausern mußt, nur das Beste für meinen Sohn, das weißt du ja." Hōtáru schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf, aber sein Vater übersah auch dies.

Zuhause angekommen, wartete der Arzt schon auf ihn und wickelte dicke Bandagen um sein Bein. "Ihr Vater ist der Meinung, Zerstreuung wäre das wirksamste Mittel gegen aufkeimende Depressionen. Und da wir das nicht wollen, stimme ich zu, obwohl ich Ihnen rate, morgen nicht allzuviel zu gehen... bemühen Sie sich, viel zu sitzen. Aber Ihr Knöchel meldet sich schon von selber, wenn er genug hat." Hōtáru lachte nicht einmal ansatzweise; vielleicht war das der Grund für die etwas unsanfte Spritze in die Geschwulst. Obwohl es ekelhaft brannte, zuckte er nicht mit der Wimper. In Zukunft würde er nicht mehr so verweichlicht sein und bei jedem Stich wie ein Baby heulen. Es gab schlimmere Dinge. Viel schlimmere Dinge, wegen denen man nicht einmal eine Weile in Ruhe gelassen wurde. Was zählte da sowas schon?

Wieder schlich er sich in die Küche, nachdem das Haus ruhig geworden war. Er wäre zwar lieber wach geblieben, und hätte den funkelnden Himmel betrachtet; gerade heute waren unzählige Sterne zu erkennen, aber wenn er morgen mit Watarí einkaufen mußte... er hatte absolut keine Lust dazu, aber er wollte weder Streit mit seinem Vater noch zu einem Psychiater. Er wollte keinem von seinen Gefühlen erzählen. _Niemandem_. Und schon gar nicht einem Kerl, der dafür bezahlt wurde, ihm zuzuhören und sich in Wirklichkeit nur wünschte, wo anders zu sein. Nein, so tief würde er niemals sinken.

Nachdem er die Pillen geschluckt hatte, fühlte er seinen Körper schwerer werden. Trotzdem wußte er, daß dieser Schlaf seinen Körper nicht wirklich entspannte; er würde wieder nachts schlafen und tagsüber das normale Leben wiederaufnehmen müssen. Wie immer man "normal" jetzt definieren mußte, jetzt, da sich alles geändert hatte.

Und natürlich würde er wieder in die Schule gehen müssen. Die Gedanken daran hatte er an die letzte Stelle gesetzt. Er würde sich wie der normale Hōtáru Suigín verhalten müssen. Keinem durfte etwas auffallen. Denn er wollte nicht, das irgend jemand von Yún erfuhr. Das geheuchelte Mitleid wollte er nicht. Er wollte überhaupt kein Mitleid mehr; er wollte sich einfach nur in seinem Bett verkriechen und tagsüber schlafen. Er wollte nur noch die Nacht sehen; sie wirkte beruhigend und tröstlich.

Die Schlaftabletten hatten auch den Effekt, das er am nächsten Morgen gründlich verschlief und Watarí schon vor der Türe stand, als er gerade mal aus dem Bett kroch. Müde und lustlos begann er sich anzuziehen. Watarí setzte sich inzwischen auf einen Stuhl um zu warten, und entdeckte ein Foto von Yún, ein Schnappschuß, den ihre kleine Schwester vor zwei Wochen gemacht hatte. Sie stand mit Hōtáru unter einem Baum am Rande der Eisbahn und blickte schräg über die Kamera hinweg; er selbst hatte gerade den Arm um sie gelegt und betrachtete etwas in der selben Richtung. Yún hatte mit Ziyóu ziemlich geschimpft, da sie es haßte, fotografiert zu werden. Trotz- und alledem sah sie sehr hübsch aus. "Hey, das ist sie, oder? Das ist... " "Gib das her, das ist alter Plunder." Hōtáru war mit offenem Hemd hinter ihm aufgetaucht und nahm ihm das Foto so heftig aus der Hand, das es zwischen seinen Fingern durch hinter den Tisch flatterte, wo es im Moment unerreichbar lag. "Ist sowieso egal. Ja, das ist sie, aber hättest du die Güte, das sonst keinem zu erzählen? Ich habe keine große Lust, der Pausenklatsch zu werden." Watarí starrte ihn verwirrt an. "Wie meinst du das?" "Wie ich es sage" schnappte Hōtáru gereizt. "Du erzählst einfach absolut keinem, das ich jemals verlobt war, und die Sache hat sich."

"Na gut, wenn du meinst..."fing Watarí verwirrt an, aber Hōtáru beugte sich heftig über ihn und starrte ihm direkt in die Augen. "Ich will, das du es mir versprichst. _Bitte_. Es _darf _einfach keiner wissen, okay? Wirst du es mir versprechen?" "Ja, bei allen Ehrenwörtern." Watarí war leicht gereizt. "Was ist, vertraust du mir nicht mehr?" Hōtáru schüttelte den Kopf, obwohl er etwas anderes dachte. "Natürlich vertraue ich dir. Es ist nur... ich... bin so.... müde, weißt du?"

Watarí nahm ihn zum ersten Mal genauer in Augenschein. "Du bist ja richtig abgemagert, und das in den paar Tagen" meinte er erschrocken. "Und viel blasser. Ehrlich, du ähnelst schon einem Geist. Nein, keine Sorge, ich werde es keinem erzählen, zufrieden?"

"Danke" murmelte Hōtáru leise und begann sich fertig anzuziehen. "Wenn du willst, können wir jetzt gehen, ich bin fertig."

Während sie durch die Straßen wanderten, mußte Hōtáru über sein neues Verhältnis zu Watarí nachdenken. So wie sich alles andere geändert hatte, war auch in ihrer Freundschaft nichts mehr wie zuvor. Wenn man überhaupt noch von Freundschaft reden konnte. Aber er brauchte jemanden, der wenigstens ein bißchen zu ihm hielt. Natürlich konnte man niemandem 100% vertrauen... aber ein kleines bißchen war besser als gar nichts. Und in der Schule würde es nicht leicht werden, das konnte er jetzt schon vorhersagen. Seit Watarí unbedacht über Yún gesprochen hatte, sah ihn Hōtáru mit anderen Augen. Nicht sehr freundlichen Augen.

"Wie geht es mit dem Knöchel? Sollen wir uns hinsetzen?" Ein kleines Teehaus in der Nähe wirkte einladend. "Ja, warum nicht."

Watarí wirkte etwas bedrückt. "Hōtáru, ich weiß zwar nicht genau, warum du auf mich böse bist, aber was immer ich gesagt habe, tut mir sehr leid... das weißt du doch, oder?" Seine braunen Hundeaugen schienen ihn anzuflehen. "Ich bin nicht wütend auf dich, Watarí. Ich bin nur müde." "Du bist ständig müde. Das kann doch nicht normal sein." "Im Moment ist es auch kein normales Leben für mich." "Ja, aber ich meine...." "Ist schon gut, Watarí, ehrlich, du sollst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen. Es geht schon, so wie immer." Es sah so aus, als wollte Watarí darauf etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Er senkte den Kopf und bemühte sich, die Kälte in den Augen seines Freundes zu ignorieren. Für ihn war die Situation unverständlich; er hatte Yún nie gesehen und nicht gekannt, und auch die Gefühle seines Freundes nicht voll verstanden. Abgesehen davon war er ein bißchen eifersüchtig auf sie. Bis jetzt war er der einzige Freund gewesen, dem Hōtáru vertraut hatte. Dann war sie gekommen, und eine größere Rivalin geworden, als er gedacht hätte. Und jetzt war sie tot, und Hōtáru ähnelte schon selbst einer Leiche. Seine unbedachten Worte taten ihm ein bißchen leid, obwohl er Yún in seinem tiefsten Inneren in Grund und Boden verdammte. Sie hatte ihm seinen besten Freund gestohlen; und ein großer Teil von ihm schien mit ihr begraben worden zu sein.

Als er ihn lustlos in seinem Tee rühren sah, brach es aus ihm heraus. "Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du dir auch gleich deine Urne bestellen. Dann können wir uns sofort ein Prospekt bestellen, in dem die schönsten Särge abgebildet sind, damit du schon weißt, welchen du nehmen wirst." Überrascht über die heftigen Worte, die er von Watarí nicht erwartet hätte, hob Hōtáru den Kopf und starrte ihn an. "Es war mir klar, daß mein Vater nichts von meinen Gefühlen hält. Aber das auch du mir nicht einmal kurze Zeit gibst, um das alles wenigstens ein bißchen zu verdauen, ist nicht sehr nett, findest du nicht auch? Sie ist gerade mal eine Woche tot, und schon erwartet ihr alle, daß ich munter und fröhlich in der Gegend herumspringe und mir eine Neue suche." Seine grünen Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Ich hätte eigentlich gedacht, das _du _es wenigstens zu verstehen versuchst, wenn schon sonst keiner." Ohne auf weitere Einwände Watarís zu achten, bezahlte er und stand auf. "Los, wir müssen noch einiges besorgen, oder nicht? Wie nett, daß mein Vater jetzt so einen niedlichen Laufburschen wie dich bekommen hat. Willst du ihm nicht gleich die Stiefel lecken, Watarí? Oder sein..." seine Stimme wurde hart und boshaft "... _persönlicher Assistent werden_?" Dann könntest du Tag und Nacht um ihn herumscharwenzeln und seine Befehle ausführen. _Ja, Meister. Aber natürlich, ich brauche ja nicht selbst zu denken, das tut ihr ja schon für mich._"

"Du weißt, daß das nicht wahr ist" flüsterte Watarí, plötzlich mit Tränen in den Augen. "Ich mache mir nur Sorgen um dich, und nicht das, was dein Vater sagt." "Ach nein?" gab Hōtáru schnippisch zurück und trat auf die Straße. "Es wirkt aber ziemlich so, wenn du mich fragst." "Du brauchst nicht so gemein zu sein. Ich wollte dir nur helfen." "Auf deine Hilfe kann ich gut verzichten. Du weißt nämlich nicht im mindesten, wie es mir geht oder was mir etwas bedeutet. Ich glaube, Watarí, du hast ein falsches Bild von mir." Watarí fühlte sich schrecklich elend und fühlte einen Kloß im Hals. "Es tut mir leid. Bitte, können wir nicht aufhören zu streiten?" "Wenn du willst... " schnaubte Hōtáru halb wütend, halb gelangweilt und sprach daraufhin fast kein Wort mehr. In unangenehmen Schweigen beendeten sie ihre Einkäufe und setzten sich wieder einmal in ein Teehaus. Watarí startete einen letzten Versuch.

"Ehrlich, Hōtáru, ich wollte nur, das du auf andere Gedanken kommst. Ich wollte dich nicht beleidigen." "Ist schon gut, vergiß es einfach. Warum solltest du anders sein als der Rest?"

Darauf wußte Watarí nichts mehr zu sagen. Er brachte seinen Freund nach Hause und drückte dem Butler die Einkäufe in die Hand. Hōtáru wollte eigentlich gleich ins Haus gehen, fühlte sich aber am Ärmel zurückgehalten. "Was ist denn noch?" Watarí war sehr blaß und wirkte ängstlich. "Bist du noch mein Freund, Hōtáru?" "Ja, klar" antwortete dieser kurz und drehte sich wieder in Richtung Eingang. "Wir sehen uns dann zu Silvester, ja?" "Ja, klar" antwortete Hōtáru wieder kurz und befreite seinen Mantel. "Tut mir leid, Watarí. Du konntest es ja nicht wissen." Nach einem leichten Nicken verschwand er endgültig und schloß die Tür hinter sich. Watarí stand wie ein begossener Pudel auf der Treppe und wirkte noch immer besorgt. "Wenigstens bleibt er mein Freund." Aber er würde wohl nie wieder der Alte sein.

Am Tag der Silvesterfeier fühlte sich Hōtáru gräßlich und wollte zuerst gar nicht aufstehen, bis ihm die Drohung seiner Eltern einfiel. Wenn er zu dieser blöden Party nicht kam, stand garantiert morgen ein Psychiater auf der Matte, der ihm tausend Komplexe andichten würde. Darauf konnte er gerne verzichten. Die meiste Zeit verbrachte er im Bett, bis er sich um sechs Uhr abend aufraffen und fertigmachen mußte. Um acht würde die Feier losgehen, und er mußte halbwegs passabel aufkreuzen. Fragen nach seiner Gesundheit waren ihm schön langsam zuwider. Nach einem langen Bad betrachtete er sich erstmals ausführlich im Spiegel und bemerkte leicht erschrocken, daß seine Haut direkt durchsichtig aussah. Unter seinen Augen lagen dunkle Schatten, und so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte kein Lächeln zustande bringen, das auch nur halbwegs natürlich ausgesehen hätte. "Dann eben nicht." Eilig schlüpfte er in den Smoking und zwang seine Haare in eine Frisur, die seine Eltern nicht gleich wieder aufregen würde. Normalerweise trug er sie in einem kurzen Zopf, wobei die Stirnfransen über sein Gesicht hingen.

Das provozierte seinen Vater aber meistens zu einem entrüsteten Aufseufzen, also ließ er sie lieber glatt herunterhängen, wobei er sich ziemlich idiotisch und ausgesprochen widerwärtig vorkam. "Meine Zukunft ist der Zirkus, da können sie mich in die Kuriositätenshow einbauen." Der Smoking saß ziemlich locker; er schien wirklich etwas abgenommen zu haben. Im Geschäft hatte er nur seine alten Maße angegeben und nicht richtig probiert. Aber trotzdem schien er _in den letzten drei Tagen _Gewicht verloren zu haben... kam vielleicht daher, daß er fast nichts gegessen hatte und ständig mit Brechreiz zu kämpfen hatte. "Es wird Zeit, daß sich das normalisiert... die Schule fängt wieder an, und da muß ich hin." Sein Gesicht wurde düster. "Und ich darf sie _alle _wiedersehen... wie _schön_..." Plötzlich fielen ihm die Handschuhe ein, die immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. "Die gehören ja gar nicht mir... " Er erinnerte sich an die Person, die ihn nach Hause getragen hatte. "Dann müssen sie von Káshira sein... muß sie ihm zurückgeben." Nachdenklich starrte er vor sich hin. "Ich würde zu gerne wissen, warum er mir geholfen hat."

"Hōtáru, bist du fertig? Kommst du jetzt?" Seine Mutter eilte die Treppen hinauf, um ihn in Augenschein zu nehmen. "Den Gürtel mußt du fester ziehen. Du hast wohl eine Größe zu viel genommen." "Ja, vermutlich." "Das der Verkäufer das nicht gemerkt hat... na, auf die ist auch kein Verlaß mehr. Die Haare sehen besser aus, obwohl..." sie blickte ihm fest in die Augen, "Hōtáru, soll ich dir ein paar Zentimeter abschneiden lassen... das ließe sich..." "Nein."

Sie erstarrte eine Sekunde bei dem ungewohnt entschlossenen Ton, dann zuckte sie die Achseln und brachte ein Lächeln zustande. "Na schön, wenn du meinst."

Den ganzen Weg zu seinem Büro ermahnte ihn sein Vater. "Wenn du ein hübsches Mädchen siehst, kannst du ruhig lächeln, das macht einen guten Eindruck... und halte dich gerade... so blaß siehst du aus... naja, ich hoffe, das fällt nicht so auf." Hōtáru antwortete darauf nicht mehr, sondern betrachtete den Schnee auf den Straßen.

Die Party war für ihn die Hölle. Lachende, fröhliche Leute, und dann schleppte sein Vater noch aus dem Nichts ein braunhaariges Püppchen für ihn an. _Dieses _Püppchen. Tsutsumí. Vorname Kiíchigo, eine Klasse unter ihm. Eine hohlköpfige Person, die ihn endlos mit ihrer Vorliebe für Kleider und Schmuck vollquatschte. Unter einem fadenscheinigen Vorwand, den sie ohne zu fragen akzeptierte (meinem Hund geht es nicht gut, ich fahre schnell mal nach Hause und sehe nach ihm) verabschiedete er sich und ging. Sein Vater zischte ihm zwar noch etwas Wütendes zu, er aber antwortete nur mehr "Ich war hier, das reicht mir jetzt" und nahm sich ein Taxi nach Hause, wo er sich wie immer sofort schlafen legte.


	5. Melpomene

5. Kapitel

**_Melpomene (_****_melpomenh_****_)_**

**__**

Seit Silvester waren bereits zwei Monate vergangen. Hōtáru besuchte die Schule wieder in schöner Regelmäßigkeit, von einigen Problemen in seinen Clubs abgesehen. Er lag immer noch ganze Nächte wach und betrachtete regungslos den Himmel, dafür verschlief er recht oft. Eigentlich verbrachte er die meiste Freizeit schlafend. Seine Eltern hatten dies stillschweigend akzeptiert; da er sonst keine Schwierigkeiten machte, ließen sie ihn gewähren.

Von Ziyóu hatte er seit der Beerdigung nichts mehr gehört. Sie hatte ihm zwar noch einen kurzen Brief geschrieben, aber er war dermaßen nichtssagend, das er ahnen konnte, daß ihre Eltern gegen weiteren Kontakt zu ihm eingestellt waren. Im Grunde war ihm das egal; er hatte aufgehört, für irgend etwas Gefühle zu empfinden. Es gab nichts mehr, das ihn tiefer berühren würde.

Der Schnee begann bereits zu tauen, und die Kinder liebten es, wegen der schon recht warmen Luft draußen zu spielen, ohne sich größere Sorgen um ihre Finger oder Ohren machen zu müssen. Eine kleine Gestalt mit orangefarbenen Haaren stand mißmutig am Rand und schaute den Spielern zu. Plötzlich erscholl hinter ihm eine Stimme. "Hey, Kitsuné! KITSUNÉ!" Der kleine Junge drehte sich eilig um. "Wo ist dein Bruder, Kitsuné?" Zwei Mädchen und drei Jungen kamen auf ihn zu. "Spielst du nicht mit?" fragte ihn der Größte mit den hellbraunen Haaren. Kitsuné schniefte ärgerlich und starrte die Fünf an. "Mama hat mich gezwungen, zu denen herunterzukommen und auf die frische Luft zu gehen. Dabei wollte ich noch weiterspielen." Er kannte sie aus dem Yachtclub. Es handelte sich um Tókui, Kamomé, Sachou, Moko und Káshira. Sie waren ungefähr im gleichen Alter wie sein Bruder. "Hōtáru ist nicht da. Keine Ahnung, wo er steckt. Er wollte in den Park gehen, glaube ich." "Was ist denn in letzter Zeit mit ihm los? Er benimmt sich schrecklich. Nicht mehr zum Aushalten!" Tókui schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. Seit ein paar Wochen konnte man mit ihm kein normales Wort mehr reden. Er antwortete entweder unfreundlich oder überhaupt nicht. "Hōtáru hatte einen verstauchten Fuß. Aber sonst? Keine Ahnung, was ihm fehlt. Gar nichts, wahrscheinlich." Sein Bruder zuckte die Achseln.

Káshira dagegen erinnerte sich, wie er Hōtáru getroffen hatte, und er trotz seiner Verletzung immer weiter gegangen war. "Du, Kitsuné, hör mal, also, dein Bruder... was macht er denn so? Ich meine, hat er irgendwelche Freunde, mit denen er abends weg geht oder so?"

Kitsuné starrte ihn groß an und fing an zu lachen. "Mein werter Bruder verbringt die halben Tage im Bett und schläft. Du kannst ja mal klingeln. Vielleicht ist er ja schon wieder Zuhause."

Káshira drehte sich zu den anderen um und blickte sie erwartungsvoll an. "Was ist, gehen wir? Dann könnten wir ihn auch fragen, was eigentlich mit ihm los ist." Die Fünf sahen sich an und zuckten die Schultern. "Warum nicht?"

Vor der stattlichen Villa der Suigíns blieben sie stehen und klingelten. Der Butler öffnete und teilte ihnen mit, daß sich Hōtáru auf seinem Zimmer befand. "Sie können gleich hinaufgehen, aber ich befürchte, daß Mr. Hōtáru schlafen wird. Er hat mir ja befohlen, ihn nicht zu stören, aber ich bin mir sicher, das bezog sich nicht auf seine Freunde."

Langsam stiegen sie die Treppe aufwärts und blieben vor seiner Zimmertür stehen. "Hōtáru, können wir reinkommen?" Von drinnen kam keine Antwort, also stieß Káshira die Tür auf und trat ein. Das Zimmer war ordentlich aufgeräumt und wirkte sehr unpersönlich, es hingen nur ein paar japanische und chinesische Drucke neben einem langen Kataná an den Wänden. Der Schreibtisch war bis auf einen teuren Laptop leer. Es war nicht das Zimmer eines Teenagers; das hier wirkte eher wie ein Büro. Abgesehen davon war es im streng japanischen Stil eingerichtet. Hōtáru lag auf einem Futón und schlief offensichtlich tief und fest. Er trug ein traditionelles japanisches Männergewand.

"Ähm... vielleicht sollten wir später wiederkommen. Ist wohl keine günstige Zeit jetzt." "Blödsinn, Moko, wir wecken ihn einfach auf. Du hast doch gehört, was sein Bruder gesagt hat... er schläft sowieso den halben Tag. Also schaden ihm ein paar Minuten weniger auch nicht." Tókui war fest entschlossen. Sie und Hōtáru hatten in der letzten Zeit ziemlich oft gestritten, und sie wollte endlich wissen, warum er sich so benahm. "Ich glaube, ihm ist das Geld zu hoch in den Kopf gestiegen."

Inzwischen wurde Káshiras Aufmerksamkeit von einem silbrigen Blinken abgelenkt. Er setzte sich neben Hōtáru, der noch immer fest schlief, auf den Futón und betrachtete die Ursache des Glitzerns genauer. Es handelte sich um eine schmale Silberkette, die aus dem Ausschnitt seines Oberteils gerutscht war. An ihrem Ende hing eine kleine Glocke aus Kupfer, in die jemand ein paar chinesische Zeichen geritzt hatte. Káshira nahm den kleinen Gegenstand in die Hand, um ihn genauer zu betrachten, mußte dabei aber an der Kette gezogen haben, denn Hōtáru wachte ruckartig auf und faßte nach seiner Hand. "Laß das in Ruhe." "Ah, endlich bist du wach." "Wer hat euch hier heraufgelassen?" Hōtáru war rot geworden und setzte sich auf.

"Trägst du sowas immer, wenn du Zuhause bist?" fragte Káshira mit leicht anzüglichem Blick auf ihn. "Was geht dich das an?" schnappte dieser beleidigt und stand auf. "Wenn es dir nicht paßt, kannst du ja wieder gehen." Káshira lachte darauf nur und grinste. "Schade, dabei wollte ich nur sagen, wie gut es dir steht, was meinst du, Tókui?"

"Können wir uns setzen, Suigín?" Kamomé sprach mit ihrer üblichen kühlen Stimme. Sie schaute sich mißbilligend im Zimmer um, sagte aber nichts. "Sicher, wenn ihr wollt..." Hōtáru wirkte nicht übermäßig begeistert. "Warum seid ihr hier? Abgesehen davon geht man nicht einfach in fremder Leute Zimmer, wie es einem gerade paßt." "Aber wir haben doch geklopft" erwiderte Sachou leicht verstört. Er haßte Auseinandersetzungen. "Und "fremd" sind wir doch auch nicht, oder, Hōtáru?" Moko grinste. Er war rund und gemütlich, ihn regte so schnell nichts auf. "Was wollt ihr von mir?" Hōtáru wurde ungeduldig. Er wollte schlafen, und hatte keine Lust auf den Streit, der garantiert folgen würde, folgen _mußte_. Schon seit Wochen vertrug er sich mit keinem mehr, außer Watarí, und obwohl er sich manchmal wünschte, das ändern zu können, konnte er einfach nicht freundlich sein. "Ich bin müde, ihr geht mir auf die Nerven. Können wir das nicht in der Schule besprechen? So wichtig wird es schon nicht sein."

"Und ob es wichtig ist, Hōtáru." Tókui sprach ungewohnt ernst. "In letzter Zeit benimmst du dich nicht nur unerträglich schlecht, sondern du kommst auch immer zu spät zu unseren Treffen. Der Yachtclub kann nun mal nicht so einfach auf den Navigator verzichten." "Meinetwegen kann jemand anderes den Posten haben. Ist mir egal, ehrlich. Ihr könnt mich meinetwegen auch gleich ausschließen, wenn ihr wollt." Hōtáru zuckte die Schultern und nahm das Kataná von der Wand herunter, um es abzustauben. "Wer redet denn von ausschließen. Aber du solltest deine Aufgabe im Club einfach ernster nehmen und..." "Du brauchst mir keine Vorhaltungen zu machen, _Sachou_. Kümmere dich lieber um deinen eigenen Posten." Hōtáru war vor lauter Wut puterrot geworden und stellte sich drohend vor ihn hin. "Du gehst mir mit deinen Hundeaugen sowieso schon die längste Zeit auf die Nerven." "Das reicht jetzt, Hōtáru. Du brauchst Sachou nicht so anzuschreien, er spricht lediglich aus, was wir alle denken." Tókui war aufgestanden und stellte sich neben ihn. "Sachou ist immerhin unser Teamleiter, wenn wir mal auf Seefahrt sind. Wir müssen eben alle zusammenhalten, und, um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben wirklich schon über Ausschluß nachgedacht. Aber..." "In Anbetracht der Spenden deines Vaters haben wir uns dagegen entschieden." Kamomé rückte ihre viereckige Brille zurecht und setzte sich noch ein wenig gerader hin. "Mein Vater liebt das Meer. Um die Spenden braucht ihr euch wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen. Ich habe keine Lust, in einem Team nur wegen meinem Vater geduldet zu werden. Sucht euch jemand anderen, jemanden, der besser zu euch paßt."

Hōtáru starrte sie kalt und verächtlich an. Mit dem Schwert in der Hand wirkte er plötzlich wie ein Samurái, der dieser schlechten Welt entsagt und in den Tod geht.

Káshira lachte plötzlich laut auf und eilte neben Hōtáru. "Hey, in deiner Familie gab es doch sicher mal Samurái , oder? Du hast so die typische Haltung!" Er parodierte einen Krieger, der mit erhobenem Haupt in den Sonnenuntergang tritt. "Hör auf damit" zischte Hōtáru wütend.

"Ach, komm schon, du verstehst wohl überhaupt keinen Spaß. Woher hast du das überhaupt? Hat dir das dein Vater gekauft?" "Nein" antwortete er widerstrebend. "Das ist von meinem Ur-Urgroßvater. Aus der Meiji- Ära. Aber das Schwert ist viel älter, aus der Edo-Zeit, glaube ich." "Cool." Káshira war beeindruckt. Ja, natürlich, Suigín stammte ja aus einer alten Adelsfamilie... obwohl der Name Suigín... "Wie war der Name deines... Ur-Urgroßvaters noch mal?" "Takayoshi. Warum fragst du?" "Weil _du _nicht so heißt... das wundert mich. Warum habt ihr so einen alten Namen nicht behalten?" "Weil mein Großvater den Namen seiner Frau annahm." Hōtáru war leicht errötet. "Was interessieren dich alte Familiengeschichten?" "Das Schwert ist toll. Ist das da das einzige, das dein... also..." "Mein Ur-Urgroßvater." "Ja, also, gibt's da nicht immer zwei Schwerter? Oder..." "Das Waki-zashi ging verloren. Aber mein Urgroßvater hatte es angeblich noch." Hōtáru zuckte die Achseln. "Vermutlich irgendwann bei einem Saufgelage verspielt oder so. Das wäre der Familie durchaus zuzutrauen." "Dein Vater muß ein gutes Herz haben, das er dir so ein teures Prunkstück schenkt. Meiner hätte viel zuviel Angst, daß ich es verliere oder verschenke." "Mein Großvater hat es mir hinterlassen. _Dem ersten Sohn der Familie_..." Er machte eine wegwerfende Bewegung. "Das Schwert kommt angeblich von Yoshimitsu- das wäre dann mein Ur- ur- ur- Urgroßvater. So um 1800. Angeblich hat noch irgendein Ahne seinen Namen ändern lassen. Aber so genau blicke ich da nicht durch." Káshira starrte bewundernd auf das Kataná in seinen Händen. Hōtáru _paßte _dieses Schwert... er hätte ohne gröbere Probleme 200 Jahre in die Vergangenheit versetzt werden können, ohne daß es aufgefallen wäre. "Hey, eine Zeitreise wäre bei dir wohl kein Problem."

"Ähm... also, wenn ihr zwei fertig seid mit eurer Fachsimpelei, könnten wir dann auf den eigentlichen Grund unseres Besuches zurückkommen?" Moko wirkte leicht verwirrt. Er hatte keine Ahnung von Familiengeschichte oder Schwertern.

Hōtáru hängte das Kataná auf seinen Platz zurück und setzte sich wieder auf den Futón. "Viel zu reden gibt's da nicht mehr" murmelte er und ließ sich rückwärts fallen. Er war jetzt so müde, daß er einfach keine Rücksicht mehr auf die anderen nehmen wollte. Wenn er eingeschlafen war, würden sie schon gehen. "Hōtáru, du bleibst unser Navigator, und bist in Zukunft pünktlich. Ende der Diskussion." Káshira beugte sich energisch zu ihm. "Geht ihr schon mal vor, ja? Suigín und ich haben noch was Wichtiges zu besprechen." Ohne viel zu fragen verließen die anderen den Raum und stiegen die Treppe in die Halle hinunter. Man konnte zwar nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber ihre Stimmen waren gedämpft zu hören. Káshira wartete, bis sie außer Hörweite waren, dann packte er beide Handgelenke Hōtárus und funkelte ihn wütend an. "Wie kannst du nur so unverantwortlich sein, du hast einen kleinen Bruder." "Was meinst du?" Hōtáru war sekundenlang verwirrt. "Stell dich nicht dümmer, als du sowieso schon bist. Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten warst du immerhin so groggy, daß du nicht einmal gespürt hast, daß dein Knöchel verstaucht war. Und du bist ständig müde, und siehst ehrlich gesagt grauenhaft aus. Was immer es ist, was du da nimmst, es bringt dich wirklich langsam um, wenn du nicht aufpaßt." "Ich nehme nichts" erwiderte Hōtáru ärgerlich und versuchte sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. "Laß endlich los, hörst du? Überhaupt- was geht dich meine Familie an? Um meine Gesundheit brauchst du dich nicht zu sorgen." "Das tue ich auch nicht" antwortete Káshira kühl. "Es ist Kitsuné, der mir leid tut. Es ist eine Schande, wie du dich benimmst." "Wie schön, daß du dich um meinen Bruder sorgst. Überhaupt sorgt sich jeder um jeden, nicht wahr? Und wie toll, das anscheinend wirklich jeder ganz genau weiß, was mir fehlt, und was ich tue, und wer ich bin, und so weiter!" Mit einer heftigen Kraftanstrengung befreite sich Hōtáru aus seinem Griff und warf ihn auf den Boden. "Du hast _keine Ahnung_, was mit mir los ist _absolut keine Ahnung_. Aber Mister Supercool mischt sich natürlich heldenhaft ein, was? Verschwinde, und rette jemand anderen... wenn du das kannst... viel Glück.... aber _verschwinde _endlich... und hör auf, so zu tun, als würde es auch nur _irgend jemanden _interessieren, wenn ich sterbe... nicht einmal meinen eigenen Bruder... und meine Eltern wären auch nur wütend, weil sie eine Party versäumen könnten... HAU ENDLICH AB!" Káshira war so überrumpelt von dieser Welle aus Haß und Wut, die auf ihn niederschwappte, daß er sich schweigend umdrehte und ging.

Schwer atmend legte sich Hōtáru wieder hin und schloß die Augen. Er mußte vorsichtiger sein... seine Gefühle im Zaum halten. So ein Ausbruch durfte einfach nicht mehr vorkommen.

Er dachte an Yún, lenkte seine Gedanken aber sofort in eine andere Richtung. Bald nach der Neujahrsfeier hatte er beschlossen, einen endgültigen Schlußstrich zu ziehen und sie zu vergessen. Yún würde nie wieder kommen; also war es besser, alles zu vernichten, das an sie erinnern könnte. Es gab kein einziges Foto mehr von ihr; keinen Brief oder ähnliches. Es war nun wirklich so, als hätte es sie im Leben Hōtáru Suigíns nie gegeben, wenn... ja, wenn es da nicht diese kleine silberne Kette gegeben hätte, mit dem Glöckchen am Ende, in das die fünfjährige Yún den Namen ihrer Katze in vermutlich tagelanger genauer Arbeit eingeritzt hatte. Er hatte es nicht geschafft, auch das fortzuwerfen. Alles andere, nur das nicht.

Und er wußte nicht, daß sein Bruder Kitsuné die Fotografie gefunden hatte, die ihm hinter den Schreibtisch gefallen war. Kitsuné war keineswegs herzlos; er wußte sehr genau, was mit seinem Bruder los war. Nur setzte er in seinem Leben andere Prioritäten; trotzdem hatte er das Bild aufgehoben. Warum, wußte er selbst nicht so genau. Er fand es einfach richtiger, etwas zur Erinnerung zu behalten.. damit man sie nicht ganz vergaß.

In der Schule ging es immer weiter bergab. Bald gab es keinen mehr, der sich freiwillig mit ihm unterhalten hätte. Er war boshaft und chronisch unfreundlich; im Marineclub hatten sie sich damit abgefunden, daß er nur sporadisch erschien. Das brachte ihm zwar Ärger mit den Lehrern ein, aber viel konnten auch sie nicht tun. Er mußte nur innerhalb der vorgeschriebenen Punkteanzahl bleiben, dann war alles in Ordnung.

Aus seinem geliebten Volleyballclub war er ausgetreten; er konnte sich auf diese Sportart nicht mehr konzentrieren. Jedesmal, wenn er zu spielen versuchte, mußte er an Yún denken; da er das mit allen Mitteln vermeiden wollte, kehrte er seiner liebsten Sportart den Rücken und schrieb sich im Handballclub ein, dessen Kapitän mit dem des Volleyballclubs tödlich verfeindet war.

Dort feierte er bald große Erfolge, er war ein rücksichtsloser und daher doppelt so guter Spieler, der sich selbst nicht schonte. Als die Kaikyō-Schule gegen das Sakyū-Internat spielte, setzten sich seine Marineclub- Kameraden in die vordersten Reihen, um das Spiel genau verfolgen zu können.

"Suigín, daß du uns ja nicht enttäuscht. Diese Sakyū- Schwächlinge _müssen _wir heute ganz einfach schlagen." Der Kapitän war im Umkleideraum hinter Hōtáru aufgetaucht und schlug ihm hart auf den Rücken. "Gut, das wir einen Spieler wie dich bekommen haben. Jemanden, der sich was traut und nicht vor jedem Ball davonläuft. Hachí, dieser Trottel, hat dich ja nie richtig spielen lassen." Er lachte und ging weiter, um auch den Rest seiner Truppe mit seinen zweifelhaften Scherzen aufzumuntern.

Hōtáru verzog keine Miene, sondern schlüpfte in sein Dress und stellte sich abwartend hin, ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sagen. In einer Ecke tuschelten zwei Mitspieler über ihn. "Sieh mal... wie eingebildet er ist. Glaubt wohl auch, er hat jegliches Talent für sich allein gepachtet! Ich glaube ja, wir hätten ihn nicht nehmen sollen... soo gut ist er nämlich gar nicht." "Weißt du eigentlich, warum er aus dem Volleyballclub gegangen ist? Angeblich haben sie ihn rausgeschmissen, weil er..." "Ruhe jetzt. Das Spiel fängt gleich an" hörte man die Stimme des Kapitäns. "Konzentriert euch und macht eurer Schule keine Schande."

Die elf Spieler eilten auf das Feld; beide Schulen begrüßten sich kurz, dann begaben sich alle auf ihre Plätze.

Zu Beginn war das Spiel noch etwas langsam, da sich die Mannschaften erst aufwärmen mußten. Nach dieser Phase ging es ziemlich hart weiter. Beide Parteien schenkten sich nichts; sie spielten hart innerhalb der Regelbegrenzung, was nach sich zog, daß schon innerhalb der ersten zehn Minuten zwei Spieler verletzt wurden. Bis zur ersten Halbzeit konnte die Kaikyō- Schule ein Tor erzielen. Trotzdem war das Sakyū- Internat besser als erwartet. "Suigín, von dir erwarte ich vollen Einsatz, klar? Meinetwegen brich dir den Hals, aber du mußt mehr Tore schießen, verstanden? Und du, Inágo" er wandte sich an den Tormann. "Den letzten Ball hast du nur mit _viel _Glück gehalten, reiß dich in Zukunft zusammen. Eine Schande, wenn wir jetzt verlieren würden."

Inágo nickte verlegen, während Hōtáru nicht einmal antwortete. Das erwartete aber auch keiner von ihm. Spielte er gut, war alles in Ordnung und sie ließen ihn in Frieden. Wenn nicht, dann regten sie sich schon früh genug auf.

Tókui betrachtete ihn mit gerunzelter Stirn. "Da ist ja unser Rekordverschläfer. Ein Wunder, daß er es mal pünktlich zu dem Spiel geschafft hat." "In letzter Zeit hat er schon ziemlich viele Eintragungen bekommen" ergänzte Kamomé kühl. "Im Club läßt er sich auch kaum mehr blicken. Hey, Kitsuné, weißt du wirklich nicht, was mit deinem Bruder los ist?" Moko drehte sich fragend um. Der kleine Junge schüttelte aber nur mürrisch den Kopf und stützte seinen Kopf gelangweilt auf. "Warum interessiert ihr euch in letzter Zeit so für ihn? Ist doch echt egal, ob er kommt oder nicht." "Es geht ihm eben nicht so gut. Das müßt ihr verstehen." Watarí versuchte schwach, seinen besten Freund zu verteidigen. "Was fehlt ihm schon? Wohlstandsverdorbenheit? Nur weil sein Vater in Geld schwimmt, braucht er uns nicht so von oben herab zu behandeln. Das geht ja schon eine ziemliche Weile so." Tókui ließ nicht locker. Wenn sie etwas haßte, dann waren das eingebildete Schnösel, die sich für besser hielten als alle anderen.

"Aber reich zu sein, ist doch nicht schlecht. Dann kann man sich Kleider und Schmuck kaufen, so oft man will. Und man kann einen tollen Kerl mit einem riesigen Haus und einem teuren Auto und so heiraten. So einen richtigen Prinzen." Kiíchigos Augen wurden vor lauter Schwärmerei feucht. "Und dann ist in dem Haus noch ein Swimmingpool, und _viele _Dienstboten und..." "Hast dein Leben wohl schon durchgeplant, was?" fragte Haná gespannt. "Ich will auch so ein tolles Leben führen. Mit vielen tollen Männern und so." "Aber Haná! Man heiratet doch nur einen Mann!" "Na und?" gab sie trotzig zurück und schmollte.

Inzwischen begann die zweite Halbzeit. Das Spiel wurde jetzt von Beginn an brutal geführt. Zwei Sakyū- Schüler hielten sich immer in Hōtárus Nähe auf und bemühten sich, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen. Er konnte zwar noch ein Tor erzielen, indem er sich zwischen den beiden hindurchwand; als er den Ball aber das nächste Mal in die Finger bekam, und schießen wollte, bekam er einen so heftigen Stoß in die Rippen, das er nach Atem ringend zu Boden fiel. Der Schiedsrichter schien es nicht bemerkt zu haben, denn das Spiel wurde normal weitergeführt. Der Rippenstoß war aber nur der Auftakt: anscheinend hatten die Internatsschüler die Nase voll und beschlossen, ihn endgültig aus dem Rennen zu werfen. Einer von ihnen zielte absichtlich schlecht und traf Hōtáru, der sich gerade erst richtig aufgerappelt hatte, hart im Gesicht, was ihn wieder zu Boden warf. Gleichzeitig prallte ein anderer seitlich gegen ihn und brachte ihm ein ziemlich aufgeschürftes Knie und einen angeschlagenen Ellbogen ein. Der Schiedsrichter pfiff ab, die Angreifer bekamen aber nur eine Verwarnung, während Hōtáru ausgewechselt werden mußte. Aus seinem Mundwinkel rieselte ein dünner Faden Blut, er mußte sich in die Zunge oder Wange gebissen haben, und seine linke Gesichtshälfte brannte wie Feuer. Die Schmerzen in Knie und Ellbogen ignorierte er, so gut es ging.

Der Sanitäter versorgte seine Verletzungen schnell. Inzwischen hatte der Kapitän ein Time-out beantragt und eilte zu ihm. "Suigín, du mußt weiterspielen. Deine Wehwehchen kannst du Zuhause pflegen, aber das hier ist ein Spiel, klar? Also stell dich nicht so an und komm endlich!

Dein Ersatzmann bringts nicht." Hōtáru nickte. "Okay." Ohne auf die Einwände des Sanitäters zu achten, kehrte er auf das Feld zurück.

Der Kapitän des Volleyballclubs hatte sich inzwischen zu Káshira und den anderen gesellt. "Und, wie findet ihr das Spiel?" "Wußte gar nicht, daß Suigín zu Handball gewechselt hat." Das war zwar eine glatte Lüge von Káshira, aber er wollte Hachí etwas ausquetschen. "Ja, Suigín hat sich im Jänner ausgetragen... sagte, er packt es einfach nicht mehr. Hat aber keine echten Gründe angegeben oder so. Konnte ihn aber nicht zurückhalten; wie denn auch."

"Aber irgendeinen Grund muß er doch gehabt haben. Na los, ist doch kein Geheimnis, Hachí."

"Nein, ehrlich, ich kann dir nicht mehr sagen, außer, daß es mir verdammt leid tut, einen wie ihn verloren zu haben. Aus ihm hätte noch was werden können. Bei uns hätte er alle Chancen und Möglichkeiten gehabt. Sieh dir das doch mal an" er beugte sich leicht vor. "Kíngyo verheizt ihn. _Ich _hätte einen Spieler, der so verletzt ist, nicht so leichtfertig wieder auf den Platz geschickt. Das schadet ihm doch nur."

"Sieht nicht so aus, als würde Suigín das überhaupt spüren. Er spielt weiter wie normal." "Ja, aber er schont seinen linken Knöchel. Schon seit Weihnachten."

Káshira betrachtete Hōtáru eine Weile angespannt und drehte sich dann wieder zu ihm. "Hey, Hachí.... du weißt doch über deine Spieler immer Bescheid, oder? Und über Sport und ... naja, Drogen und so Zeug." "Ja, klar" erwiderte Hachí achtlos. "Was willst du denn wissen?"

"Durch welche Drogen spürt man keine Schmerzen mehr? Kannst du mir das sagen?"

"Also, ich denke, das trifft auf so ziemlich alle zu. Irgendwelche besonderen Symptome?" "Ähm... na, ich weiß nicht recht... _geistige Abwesenheit_?" Hachí fing an zu lachen. "Sorry, aber ich fürchte, das trifft auf jede Droge zu." "Nein, ich meine eher... also, wenn da so ein Typ ist, und der fühlt keine Schmerzen, und wirkt total abwesend... ich meine, bei X-tasy und Co. wird man ja eher aufgeputscht, oder? Aber was ist, wenn einer total down ist?" "Also" begann Hachí und brach abrupt und ratlos ab. "Na, ich denke... also, das ist schwer zu sagen... naja, hmm... da gibt es so viele Möglichkeiten, weißt du? Aber eine Art Opiat, schätze ich mal. Warum, kennst du jemanden, der sowas nimmt?" Er warf Káshira einen scharfen Blick zu. "Ähm... nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich wollte es nur wissen." "Hey, wenn du jemanden kennst, dann mußt du es melden. Ich meine, du könntest damit sein Leben retten, nicht? Und das wäre wichtig." "Ja, klar doch. Aber ich kenne keinen." Káshira wandte sich wieder dem Geschehen auf dem Feld zu. Aber er konnte dem Spiel nicht folgen; denn in seinem Kopf entstand plötzlich Hōtáru, der ihn wütend anschrie. "Mr. Supercool mischt sich wieder mal ein... wen kümmert es schon, wenn ich sterbe... Rette jemand anderen..."

"Du bist ein Trottel, Hōtáru. Und ich _werde es nicht zulassen, _das du so weitermachst" sagte Káshira leise zu sich. "Hast du was gesagt?" meldete sich Sachou von oben. "Nein, äh... gar nichts!" antwortete Káshira peinlich berührt.

Auf dem Spielfeld ging es inzwischen hoch her. Die letzten Minuten der zweiten Halbzeit waren angebrochen, und es stand 5 : 5 für Kaikyō. Hōtáru mußte ziemliche Schmerzen haben, zeigte das aber nicht im geringsten. Er schien fest entschlossen zu sein, seinen Körper bis aufs Letzte zu fordern. Der Verband am Knie war schon rot gefärbt, und er fühlte seinen Knöchel grausam pochen. Trotzdem gab er nicht auf. Gerade hatte er den Ball in die Hände bekommen und versuchte, ihn abzugeben; seine zwei Gegenspieler, die ihn immer noch umkreisten, hatten aber offensichtlich beschlossen, ihm endgültig den Rest zu geben. In dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als der Schiedsrichter nicht genügend Aufmerksamkeit zeigte, trat ihm der eine brutal auf seinen ohnehin schon lädierten Knöchel. Hōtáru knickte lautlos zusammen, aber keiner schien das Foul bemerkt zu haben. Während er fiel, umklammerte er den Ball noch fester, obwohl ihm vor lauter Schmerz übel war und seine Gegner versuchten, ihn aus seiner Hand zu reißen. Nur noch zwei Minuten zu spielen, und er lag auf dem Boden und wünschte sich in sein Zimmer zurück. Aus weiter Ferne hörte er Kíngyo schreien

"Gib ihn ab! GIB ENDLICH AB!" Aber er gab den Ball nicht ab, sondern schaffte es irgendwie, seinen Oberkörper aus dem Dreck zu heben und mit voller Wucht in das gegnerische Tor zu schießen. Sekundenlang herrschte verblüffte Stille, dann setzte der Jubel ein.

Die Spieler aus Sakyū verließen grummelnd und unzufrieden das Feld, ohne auch nur daran zu denken, Hōtáru aufzuhelfen. Dasselbe taten seine Teamkollegen; sie waren viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, sich gegenseitig hochleben zu lassen, als auf ihren verletzten Spieler zu achten.

Ohne eine Miene zu verziehen stemmte er sich schließlich von selber hoch und verließ ebenfalls das Feld, ohne am Jubel seiner Mitspieler teilzunehmen. Der Schmerz in seinem Knöchel hatte inzwischen solche Dimensionen angenommen, daß er sich zu einem sofortigen Arztbesuch entschloß, da sich die Stelle auch wieder dunkelblau gefärbt hatte und sich in der Mitte eine Art Knoten gebildet zu haben schien.

Inzwischen drängten sich alle Übrigen ebenfalls in den Umkleideraum. "Gut gespielt, Suigín" grinste der Kapitän. "Warum bist du nicht auch draußen geblieben?" Aber er wartete eine Antwort gar nicht erst ab, sondern drehte sich zu den Restlichen und fing an, mit seinen früheren Erfolgen zu prahlen. Hōtáru beteiligte sich (wie immer) an keinem einzigen Gespräch, sondern verließ als erster den Raum.

Sein Knie und der Ellbogen brannten, durch sein Kiefer schoß immer noch hie und da eine Schmerzwelle, aber das war alles harmlos, im Gegensatz zum Knöchel. Als er beim Arzt angekommen war, war er unendlich dankbar, schon nach kurzer Wartezeit an die Reihe zu kommen.

Nachdem der Doktor seinen Knöchel genau untersucht hatte, schüttelte er sorgenvoll den Kopf und brummte unverständlich vor sich hin. Dann blickte er auf. "Die linke Seite hat aber heute das schlimmste Los gezogen, was? Rechts ist ja nur der Ellbogen ein bißchen angeschlagen. Aber das ist nicht so schlimm; in spätestens drei Tagen ist das wieder in Ordnung. Das selbe gilt für das Knie und die linke Gesichtshälfte. Wird zwar ein bißchen blau sein, aber das geht rasch vorbei. Aber der Knöchel, Junge..." Er schüttelte sorgenvoll den Kopf und seufzte tief auf. "Da hat sich eine Verhärtung gebildet, die man vermutlich nur operativ entfernen kann. Das sollten wir bald machen. Und eins sollte dir klar sein, auch wenn es sehr hart klingt, aber...

also, falls du vorhattest, Profisportler zu werden..." er sah ihm direkt in die Augen "dieser Traum wird sich vermutlich leider nicht mehr erfüllen lassen. Du kannst zwar in deinem Club spielen, aber Dauerbelastungen sind nicht mehr drin. Und übertreib es beim Spielen nicht. "

"Das macht mir nichts aus. Ich wollte kein Profi werden." "Ist ja auch besser so" tat der Arzt erleichtert. "Besser den Geist trainieren, was? Das soll nicht heißen, das du keinen Sport treiben sollst. Wie gesagt, in deinem Club trainieren, in Maßen natürlich, ist okay. Aber du darfst deinen Knöchel einfach nicht mehr zu stark belasten."

Der Arzt schlug ihm ein paar Termine vor, an denen er die Operation durchführen lassen konnte. Die Praxis war gleich an ein Sanatorium angeschlossen, was Hōtáru und seinen Eltern die lästige Suche nach Chirurgen und anderem ersparte. Abgesehen davon war es kein Wunder, daß er so bevorzugt und in Ruhe behandelt wurde; zu diesem Arzt kamen nur Patienten, denen es zwar an Gesundheit, aber garantiert nicht an Geld mangelte.

Er entschied sich für den ersten Termin; der Eingriff würde gleich in zwei Tagen unter örtlicher Betäubung vorgenommen werden. Das ersparte ihm den Ärger langer Wartezeiten. Der Doktor warnte ihn allerdings noch. "Eine Narbe, Herr Suigín, die wird allerdings bleiben, und zwar keine allzukleine. So an die drei Zentimeter wird sie sicher lang sein. Es klingt zwar nach einem leichten Eingriff, aber..." "So eine Narbe macht mir nichts aus." "Sie kann ja kosmetisch entfernt werden...." "Nein, ich denke, Narben sind nützliche Erinnerungen."

Der Arzt schwieg verwirrt und versuchte zu lächeln. "Dann sehen wir uns also in zwei Tagen. Die Bestätigung deiner Eltern..." "Bekommen Sie noch, keine Sorge."

Hōtáru verabschiedete sich eilig und strebte heimwärts. Er war jetzt so müde, daß er ohne Probleme auf der Straße hätte einschlafen können. Zuhause warf er sich in seine Hakamá und versuchte zu schlafen, schaffte es diesmal aber nicht. Zu viele Gedanken wirbelten in seinem Kopf herum. Er hatte sich einmal gewünscht, ein Profi zu werden. Natürlich, das wollten alle Kinder. Aber Hachí hatte immer behauptet, er könnte ein Volleyball-As werden. Und er _war_ gut gewesen. Aber seit Yún... nein, seit _Silvester_ konnte er nicht mehr spielen. Warum, wußte er nicht, aber es ging nicht mehr. Er hatte alles verloren, das ihm jemals wichtig gewesen war. _Alles_. Er hatte weder richtige Freunde, noch ein Hobby, das ihm Spaß gemacht hätte, oder Menschen, die ihn auch nur zu verstehen versucht hätten. Keiner machte sich die Mühe... " "Wozu auch?" flüsterte eine boshafte Stimme in sein Ohr. "Warum sollte sich jemand dein Geflenne anhören? Die Menschen wollen keine winselnden Hunde wie dich." Hōtáru versuchte nicht, die Stimme zu überhören, da er wußte, das sie die Wahrheit sprach. Was hatte er denn schon getan, um die Aufmerksamkeit von jemandem zu verdienen? Er hatte noch nie etwas Besonderes gemacht... er _war _einfach nichts und niemand. Verschwand in der Masse.

"Wie lange willst du dich noch selbst bemitleiden?" flüsterte die Stimme wieder. "Wenn du kein so erbärmlicher Schwächling wärst, würdest du dich selbst aus dem Sumpf ziehen. Aber wenn es dir besser gefällt, auf irgendwen zu warten, der ja doch nicht kommt... dann _Fröhliches_ _Ertrinken_!" Hōtáru stand plötzlich ruckartig auf und kramte ein Stofftier hervor, das wie ein blaues Pichu aussah. Auf dem Weg zurück ins Bett streifte sein Blick ein Paar Handschuhe, die immer noch auf seinem Schreibtisch lagen. Kurz bevor er einschlief, dachte er noch an Káshira.


	6. Morpheus

6. Kapitel

**_Morpheus (_****_MorjeuV_****_)_**

**__**

Seine Eltern sagten nicht viel zu seiner Verletzung. Ihnen war es ganz recht, daß ihr Sohn in Zukunft etwas kürzer treten mußte, da ihnen Kitsuné von dem Spiel erzählt und sie sein verletztes Gesicht gesehen hatten. Hōtáru war es ohnehin egal, es schien ihm sogar richtig zu sein, daß es so gekommen war. Er hatte keine Erfolge mehr verdient.

Der Kapitän seines Clubs dagegen schäumte und benahm sich, als ob er seinen Knöchel absichtlich verletzt hätte. "Suigín, vielen Dank! Hast du dir mal überlegt, was wir jetzt machen sollen? Wir _brauchen _jemanden wie dich, klar? Und das nächste Spiel ist in einem Monat! Wie sollen wir jetzt einen anderen so trainieren, daß er genauso gut ist wie du? Abgesehen davon bist du für die Mannschaft ziemlich unnütz. Zweite Reserve; stell dich schon mal darauf ein."

Als zweite Reserve würde er nicht viel mehr zu tun haben, als den Boden zu schrubben und die Halle aufzuräumen. Ob das mit seinem Knie funktionieren würde, das immer noch schmerzte, war allerdings fraglich.

Die Operation verlief schnell und schmerzlos. Sein Vater hatte sich bereitwillig erklärt, seinen _armen Sohnemann _selbst abzuholen. Verdächtig. Später dachte Hōtáru, das er es hätte wissen müssen.

"Hōtáru, also, jetzt ist ja schon der Frühling da... so schönes, mildes Wetter..." Er lachte gekünstelt und drehte sich seinem Sohn zu. "Was meinst du?" Hōtáru schnaubte nur verächtlich und schwieg. Sein Bein war dick bandagiert und pochte leise. Offensichtlich ließ die Betäubung langsam nach. "Nächstes Wochenende geht die ganze Familie essen. Du kommst doch mit, Hōtáru, weißt du, wir treffen uns nämlich noch mit einem Geschäftsfreund..." "Nein, danke, ich verzichte gerne" entgegnete Hōtáru kühl. "Mehr deiner Geschäftspartner möchte ich nicht kennenlernen." "Sei kein Sturkopf, Hōtáru. Es wird dir gefallen, ganz sicher!" Sein Vater sah einer Katze ähnlich, die gerade den Milchtopf umgeworfen hatte. "Bitte, Hōtáru, tu mir den Gefallen. Dafür" er blinzelte listig "mußt du auch beim nächsten Familientreffen im Sommer nicht dabei sein. Das wäre doch ein Angebot, oder?"

Hōtáru überlegte nur kurz. Entweder ein Abend mit irgendwelchen Geschäftsfreunden, bei dem er sich mit etwas Glück bald verdrücken konnte, oder zwei Horrortage mit seiner Familie und den schrecklichen Verwandten. "Also gut, nächste Woche, wann fahren wir?" "Braver Junge!" strahlte sein Vater zufrieden. "Sie werden dir gefallen, der Abend wird ein voller Erfolg!"

Hōtáru bezweifelte das zwar stark, beschloß aber zu schweigen. Auf Streit hatte er jetzt wirklich keine Lust, und wenn es seine Eltern glücklich machte - bitte.

"Weißt du Hōtáru, es wird Zeit für dich, wieder Spaß zu haben. Mit deinen Freunden auf Parties zu gehen, Mädchen kennenzulernen... all das, was man eben so macht, wenn man jung ist."

"Welche schlechte Serie hast du wieder gesehen?" fragte Hōtáru voll Abscheu. "Bitte, du kannst Kitsuné solchen Blödsinn erzählen, aber mich kannst du damit in Frieden lassen, vielen Dank."

"Aber Hōtáru! Du benimmst dich in letzter Zeit immer seltsamer. Abgesehen davon, daß du viel zu viel schläfst – Kitsuné hat mir erzählt, daß du dich in der Schule schlecht benimmst, und dich keiner mehr leiden kann. Und ich will, das mein Sohn Freunde und Spaß am Leben hat!"

"Wozu? Um vor deinen Mitarbeitern damit anzugeben?" fragte Hōtáru mit ätzendem Spott. "Tut mir wirklich leid, Vater, daß ich dich enttäuschen muß. Aber wer weiß; ihr könntet noch schnell ein Kind adoptieren, vielleicht erfüllt das eure Erwartungen besser. Und mich und Kitsuné steckst du einfach in ein Heim für schwer Erziehbare, und die Sache hat sich. Oder?"

Sein Vater schien etwas erwidern zu wollen, winkte dann aber müde ab und sprach während der restlichen Fahrt kein Wort mehr.

Er wirkte anders als sonst; müde und grau, viel älter und sorgenvoller. Aber Hōtáru hatte keine Lust mehr, sich zu entschuldigen oder die Sache richtig auszudiskutieren. "Wir haben schon viel zu viel sinnlos geredet" dachte er bitter.

Das Wochenende nahte. Wieder einmal mußte er sich in einen Anzug zwängen und vor den Geschäftsfreunden seiner Eltern den braven Sohn mimen.

"Hōtáru! Bist du fertig?" Kitsuné stapfte in sein Zimmer. Er trug eine eigenartige Kombination- ein hellblaues Jackett und karierte Hosen. "Kitsuné, du hast keinen Geschmack." Kopfschüttelnd packte er seinen Bruder am Ellbogen und suchte ihm etwas Passenderes heraus. "Kitsuné, wie soll es mit dir enden, wenn du nie auf dich achtest?" "Tu ich doch" gab er achselzuckend zurück. "Mama und Papa machen sich eher Sorgen um _dich_. Ich hab gehört, daß sie etwas haben, das dich _garantiert _aufheitern wird." "Hast du auch zufällig gehört, was das ist?" fragte Hōtáru angespannt. Mein Gott, wenn seine Eltern schon wieder einen ihrer seltsamen Einfälle hatten... dann konnte er nur beten, daß dieses Essen schnell vorüberging.

Auf der Fahrt zum Restaurant wagte er eine vorsichtige Frage. "Was habt ihr denn für heute geplant? Warum sollten wir überhaupt mitkommen? Ich meine, eure Geschäftspartner haben doch kein Interesse an uns. Wozu also der ganze Aufwand?"

"Ach, Hōtáru, wir dachten einfach, es würde euch gefallen, mit uns Essen zu gehen. Und... naja, es _könnte _sein, das jemand von Interesse für dich dabei ist, Schätzchen, haha" flötete seine Mutter mit unschuldigem Gesichtsausdruck.

Hōtáru schüttelte sich vor Abscheu. "Bitte, bei allem... aber deine Kosenamen... könntest du das nicht lassen? Es ist widerwärtig, und ich kann dann nichts mehr essen."

"Ich bin deine dich liebende Mutter, Hōtáru- Schatz" gab sie beleidigt zurück. "Aber bitte, wenn du darauf bestehst..." "Ja, vielen Dank." Hōtáru kümmerte es nicht, daß seine Mutter die Beleidigte spielte. Sie würde ohnehin bald damit aufhören. Und hoffentlich würden sie und sein Vater bald mit ihrem "Wir sorgen für unser kleines Söhnchen"- Spiel bald aufhören. Es raubte ihm seine letzten Nerven.

"Soo, wir sind da" ließ sein Vater leicht nervös hören. "Hōtáru, du benimmst dich _sehr _höflich, und du, Kitsuné," er stockte einen Moment. "Mach dasselbe wie immer."

Es war das "La Vague", in dem er mit Yún gewesen war. Aber an sie durfte er jetzt nicht denken. An einem langen Tisch wurden sie bereits erwartet. Ein Ehepaar mit einer etwa 16- jährigen Tochter erhob sich und begrüßte sie. Die Tochter kam ihm vage bekannt vor, er konnte sich allerdings nicht mehr genau daran erinnern. Aber das war...

"Das ist mein Sohn Hōtáru, Mr. Tsutsumí, aber sie kennen ihn ja schon." Abrupt wurden seine Gedankengänge unterbrochen. Glücklicherweise schien er die korrekten Gesten automatisch vollführt zu haben, da ihn alle huldvoll anlächelten.

"Und meine Tochter Kiíchigo kennt den jungen Herrn ja auch schon." Hōtáru hob erschrocken den Blick; schon wieder hatte er nicht zugehört. Aber wenigstens wußte er jetzt wieder, woher er das Mädchen kannte. Sie war die Braunhaarige, die ihm sein Vater zu Silvester vorgestellt hatte und er auch aus dem Marineclub und der Schule kannte. _Deshalb _also hatten sie ihn mitgeschleppt. Er durfte wieder mal den Alleinunterhalter einer verwöhnten Göre spielen. Unhörbar seufzend fügte er sich in sein Schicksal und ließ ihre Unterhaltung, die recht einseitig geführt wurde, und sich hauptsächlich um Schmuck und Kleider drehte, apathisch über sich ergehen.

So richtig wach wurde er erst, als sich sein Vater plötzlich feierlich zu ihm beugte und seltsam verschwörerisch lächelte. Hōtáru wurde unruhig.

"Hōtáru, wir haben eine große Überraschung für dich. Du und die bezaubernde Kiíchigo" er grinste sie beide an "scheint auf einer Wellenlänge zu liegen, wie wir schon zu Silvester feststellen konnten." Mr. Tsutsumí nickte bestätigend und lächelte Hōtáru ebenfalls zu.

"Und da ihr euch beide so wundervoll versteht, haben wir uns" die beiden Ehepaare strahlten sich verständnisinnig an "dazu entschlossen, ein bißchen nachzuhelfen und Amor zu spielen."

Mrs. Tsutsumí hatte plötzlich ein verräterisches Glitzern in den Augen. Ihre Stimme klang leicht belegt. "Mein lieber Hōtáru, du und meine kleine Tochter sind ab heute" sie jubelte beinahe "Verlobt! Um eure Liebe zu festigen! Schon seit ein paar Monaten betrachtet ihr euch scheu aus der Ferne. Und da euch der Mut zu fehlen scheint, es uns mitzuteilen, stellen wir es hiermit klar und deutlich fest." Auch seine Mutter weinte. "Ach, ich bin so glücklich."

Hōtáru war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. _Kiíchigo_? Das _konnte _nur ein sehr übler Scherz sein. Er hatte mit diesem Hohlköpfchen gerade mal an die drei Stunden geredet. Wobei sich sein Anteil auf geschätzte zehn Worte erstreckte. Nein, das mußte ein... ein dummer, böser Scherz sein. Langsam hob er den Blick zu seinem Vater; aber als er dessen glücklichen Gesichtsausdruck sah, wurde ihm schockartig bewußt, das er in einer sehr geschickt angelegten Falle gelandet war. Er war wie ein Idiot hineingetappt. Natürlich, Yún war ihnen ja nicht gut genug gewesen. Aber Miß Tsutsumí war da ja etwas anderes. Was konnte er tun? Wie konnte er sich noch retten; ihr entkommen, dem Unheil entfliehen? Die ernüchternde Wahrheit zeigte ihm, das es hier keinen Ausweg mehr gab. Er mußte die Zähne sehr fest zusammenbeißen und gute Miene zu äußerst bösem Spiel machen.

"Ähm... seid ihr euch... also, seit wann seit ihr auf _diesen _Gedanken.... also, warum _heute_?" murmelte Hōtáru schwach. Es hörte ihm aber ohnehin keiner zu; alle beglückwünschten sich und lachten. Kiíchigo lächelte ebenso hübsch und brav mit.

"Kiíchigo, wessen Idee war das? Wir _kennen _uns doch kaum." Er wollte wenigstens einen Sündenbock haben, wenn schon diese Verlobung nicht mehr zu ändern war. "Na, deine und meine Eltern hatten diese Idee. Warum? Wen interessiert das schon?" Sie maß ihn mit einem abschätzigen Blick. "Geld hast du ja, und du siehst einigermaßen passabel aus. Und ich" sie grinste kokett "bin ja wohl auch besser als die anderen Mädchen, oder?"

Hōtáru dachte für eine Sekunde, sich verhört zu haben. "Dein Selbstbewußtsein ist auf jeden Fall nicht zu klein." "Oh, Danke sehr!" Kiíchigo strahlte und nickte begeistert. "Komplimente kannst du jedenfalls machen." "Na, ihr Turteltäubchen? Plant ihr schon die Hochzeitsreise?" Mr. Tsutsumí neigte sich zu ihnen. "Ist doch ein Riesenglück, meine kleine Tochter zu bekommen, oder? Ein echter Sonnenschein! Mit so einer hübschen Frau an deiner Seite wird dir alle Welt aus der Hand fressen!" "Wenn sie nur nicht hineinbeißt." dachte Hōtáru ärgerlich. Er fühlte langsam eine kalte, unbeherrschte Wut in sich aufsteigen. Dachten sie denn alle, sie könnten mit ihm machen, was sie wollten, über ihn bestimmen, wie es ihnen gerade in den Kram paßte? Oh nein. Das würde er nicht zulassen. Er war gerade im Begriff, den Mund zu öffnen und etwas zu sagen, da hörte er plötzlich die Stimme seines Vaters. "Nun ja, Hōtáru hat ja auch schon ein paar Fehltritte hinter sich. Aber er ist ja noch jung, und diese unerfreulichen Probleme lösten sich alle von selbst. Aber..."

Das weitere hörte er nicht mehr. Er hatte es immer für eine dumme Redensart gehalten; aber plötzlich fühlte es sich an, als hätte jemand ein kleines, scharfes Messer mitten in sein Herz gebohrt und jede Energie aus seinem Körper gesaugt. Er fühlte sich nur noch müde und zum ersten Mal kurz davor, in Tränen auszubrechen. Aber dieses Gefühl verging schnell. Es ist sinnlos zu weinen, wenn einen keiner trösten will. Wenn auf  Tränen nur Unverständnis trifft, vergrößert sich der Schmerz um ein Vielfaches.

Statt dessen mußte er lächeln und so tun, als wäre er unglaublich begeistert, mit jemandem verlobt zu sein, dessen Hirn nicht mehr enthielt als den neuesten Mode- und Schmuckkatalog.

Als sie nach Hause fuhren, mußte Hōtáru eine Frage stellen. "Warum Kiíchigo? Konntet ihr keine andere finden? Sie wird noch mal" er stockte kurz "eine sehr teure Ehefrau, habt ihr das nicht bedacht?"

"Ach was, Hōtáru." Seine Mutter hatte sich umgedreht und lächelte ihn an. "Du wirst genug Geld haben, um ihr jeden Wunsch zu erfüllen. Abgesehen davon hat auch sie recht viel Geld."

"Na toll" meinte Hōtáru trocken. "Wen kriegt Kitsuné? Ihr müßt vorsorgen. Ich könnte morgen sterben, da braucht ihr schnell einen Nachfolger, der natürlich auch verlobt sein muß. Also.. da gibt es ja einige Kandidatinnen, oder?"

"Sei nicht kindisch, Hōtáru." Das Lächeln seiner Mutter flackerte nervös. "Kitsuné _braucht _keine Verlobte im Moment. Aber _du_! Du brauchst jemanden, der dich aufheitert. Und dafür ist Kiíchigo genau die Richtige!"

"Mutter" schnitt ihr Hōtáru heftig das Wort ab. "Bist du dir sicher, daß du von mir sprichst? Das du mich kennst? _Ich _bin dein Sohn, und nicht irgendein Wunschkind, daß ihr euch so zusammengeträumt habt. Warum hörst du _nie _auf das, was ich sage und will?"

"So spricht man nicht mit seiner Mutter, Hōtáru." warf sein Vater abrupt ein. "Ständig versuchen wir, dir alles recht zu machen, aber _nein_, der gnädige Herr hat ja an allem etwas auszusetzen."

Hōtáru starrte ihn einige Sekunden sprachlos an. "Was... was sagst du da?" Er lachte bitter auf. "Ihr habt doch nicht die _geringste Ahnung davon_, was ich will. Wen und ob ich _überhaupt _heiraten will! Ich habe _keine Lust_, jemals zu heiraten, okay?"

"Aber Hōtáru." Seine Mutter lachte schon wieder. "Du hast nur kalte Füße, das ist alles! _Natürlich _wirst du Kiíchigo heiraten, und du wirst uns noch _dankbar _sein, das wir so ein hübsches Mädchen für dich aufgetrieben haben."

"Kiíchigo ist wenigstens eine _passende _Partie für dich. Nicht so wie diese Chinesin.... da wäre sowieso nichts rechtes daraus geworden... das ist dir jetzt wohl endlich klar. Du brauchst eine anständige Frau. Wir haben dir mehr als genug Zeit gegeben, sie zu vergessen. Und ich hoffe" er sah seinen Sohn streng an "das du sie auch vergessen hast. Einer kindischen Jugendliebe nachzuhängen ist lächerlich, Hōtáru."

Hōtáru war im ersten Moment wie vor den Kopf geschlagen. Was hätte er erwidern sollen? Das er es zwar versucht hatte, aber Yún keineswegs vergessen hatte? Immer noch spukte die Erinnerung an sie in seinem Kopf herum. Wie hätte es einen Ersatz für sie geben sollen? Und dann noch diese schreckliche Kiíchigo! Warum taten ihm seine Eltern nur so etwas an. Haßten sie ihn denn so sehr?

Von diesem Zeitpunkt an beschloß er endgültig, seine Gefühle einzufrieren und in seinem tiefsten Inneren zu verstauen. Alles, was er tat und jemals getan hatte, war offensichtlich falsch und _lächerlich_. Die anderen würden sich nicht ändern; er mußte sich anpassen, sonst würde er unweigerlich verlieren. Und er wollte nur noch in Frieden leben. Wenigstens mit seinen Eltern. Er konnte nicht mehr freundlich sein; in der Schule würde er nur noch unbeliebter werden, das war ihm klar. Er würde keine echten Freunde finden; vielleicht deshalb, weil es keine echten Freunde gab. Am Ende wurde man ja doch nur verraten und verkauft.

Es war offensichtlich auch falsch, Gefühle zu zeigen. Jedenfalls Gefühle wie Trauer. Und anscheinend gab es Menschen, um die man nicht trauern sollte.

Kitsuné gähnte und reckte sich; dabei stieß er unabsichtlich gegen Hōtáru, der ruckartig bemerkte, daß er die Fingernägel seiner rechten Hand brutal in den Handballen gepreßt hatte, ohne es zu spüren. Die halbmondförmigen Schnitte bluteten leicht, und langsam kam ein scheußlich stechender Schmerz. Hōtáru starrte die kleinen Wunden gedankenverloren an. Sein Großvater hatte ihm oft von den Samurái erzählt. Von dem strengen Ehrenkodex; von der Art zu leben und einem Herrn zu dienen. Von _Ehre_. Sein Ur- ur- ur- Urgroßvater Yoshimitsu hätte wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten nicht geflennt. Er hätte alles vergessen und nur einer Sache gedient, die wichtiger als alle andere war. Aber welche Sache war wichtig? Wegen welcher Dinge sollte er sich selbst aufgeben?

In seinem Kopf drehte sich alles. Er selbst war wertlos; also brauchte er etwas, dem er dienen konnte. Einen Menschen, eine Sache.

"Wir sind da, Hōtáru. In die Halle fährt der Wagen nicht."

Langsam stieg er aus dem Auto und wanderte, noch immer in Gedanken verstrickt, in sein Zimmer, wo er sich schon automatisch umzog und ins Bett legte. Die Hakamá war angenehm weich und schmiegte sich um seine Beine, während er langsam in den Schlaf driftete.

Das schönste an diesem Dämmerzustand war die Tatsache, daß er zu keinen Gefühlen fähig war. Er lag einfach nur da und wartete auf den Schlaf. Vielleicht war dies das Beste; keine Gefühle mehr, die ihn aufhielten und sein Leben noch mehr verdarben. Kein falscher Stolz mehr. Kein Aufbegehren gegen die anderen, die glaubten, ihn besser zu kennen als er selbst.

Es würde ein harter Weg werden. Aber in dieser Nacht beschloß Hōtáru, sein Leben, das wertlos war, wertlos sein _mußte_, in die Dienste einer besseren, wertvolleren Sache zu stellen. Er wußte nicht genau, welche; das würde er schon noch sehen. Aber er mußte aufhören, sich und seine Gefühle zu wichtig zu nehmen. Er würde seinen Eltern nicht mehr widersprechen, sondern brav Kiíchigos Verlobten spielen. Und er würde versuchen, seine Gefühle zu ersticken und einzudämmen.

Er mußte sehr lange geschlafen haben; als er die Augen aufschlug, war es schon Mittag, und nach einigen angenehmen Sekunden fiel ihm siedendheiß ein, daß er wieder einmal ein Treffen des Clubs versäumt hatte. Sie hatten beschlossen, sich am Samstag zu treffen und in den Hafen zu gehen, um mehr über die verschiedenen Schiffstypen zu erfahren. Na, auch egal. Im Marineclub hatte er vermutlich ohnehin soviel Punkteabzug, daß sie ihn bald aus dem Team werfen würden.

Vor seiner Tür hörte er Schritte, dann klopfte jemand. "Hōtáru, bist du wach?" Es war Kitsuné. Hōtáru hatte wirklich keine Lust, ihn zu sehen, also drehte er sich einfach um und stellte sich schlafend. Er würde schon von selbst gehen.

Aber es war nicht nur sein Bruder, der da vor der Tür stand. Eine zweite Person trat ebenfalls ins Zimmer. "Danke, Kitsuné, ich warte eben, bis er aufwacht. Egal, wie lange es dauert." Káshira. Was wollte der Kerl bloß schon wieder hier?

Stur stellte er sich weiterhin schlafend und hörte, wie der ungebetene Gast Platz auf einem Zabúton nahm. Sowas Ungehobeltes. Konnte er denn nicht sehen, daß er schlief?

Aber Káshira hielt es nicht lange auf dem Sitzkissen. Nach einer Weile stand er auf und stellte sich vor das Samuráischwert. "Weißt du was? Einer _meiner _Vorfahren war ein Ninja. Angeblich jedenfalls. Komisch, was?"

"Trottel," dachte Hōtáru, "ich schlafe. Warum spricht er trotzdem mit mir?"

"Warum tust du das nur, Hōtáru? Du hast doch keinen Grund dazu."

"Was meint er?" dachte Hōtáru verwirrt. "Warum nervt er mich in letzter Zeit mit irgendwelchen blöden Verdächtigungen? Er soll mich in Ruhe lassen."

Káshira setzte sich neben Hōtáru auf den Futón und legte die Hand auf seine Schulter. "Hōtáru, wach doch auf, ja? Es kann nicht gut sein, wenn du so viel schläfst."

Jetzt war der richtige Zeitpunkt, um der Sache auf den Grund zu gehen. "Was willst du bloß von mir?" Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich in ein Paar Dunkelblauer. "Warum interessierst du dich in letzter Zeit für das, was ich tue? Ich kann dir sowas von _egal _sein, okay? Kümmere dich um Sachen, die _wirklich wichtig _sind!"

"Aber du _bist _wichtig, Hōtáru! Okay, ich wei" Káshira wurde leicht verlegen "wir sind nicht die engsten Freunde, aber trotzdem... ich weiß jetzt ziemlich sicher, was du nimmst!" Er strahlte. "S.E.L.E.N.E, stimmts?"

S.E.L.E.N.E war ein synthetisch hergestelltes, heroinähnliches Opiat. Ebenso wie Heroin rief es einen Zustand größter Gleichgültigkeit und Schmerzunempfindlichkeit hervor, allerdings ohne Nebenwirkungen wie Schlaflosigkeit, Übelkeit oder Fieber. Es war auch nicht halb so stark wie Heroin oder Opium, sondern eine "schwache" Designerdroge. Dennoch war die Rate der Abhängigen hoch, und das Mittel höchst gefährlich.

Hōtáru erstarrte für eine Sekunde. Darauf hatte also alles abgezielt. Káshira hielt ihn für einen Gelegenheitsjunkie, der zwei Tage vor Weihnachten im Drogenrausch seinen Knöchel verletzt hatte und bei dem Handballspiel durch die schmerzhemmende Wirkung nichts gefühlt hatte.

"Du bist auf dem Holzweg, Káshira." "Was ist es dann? C.H.A.R.O.N?"

Auch diese Droge basierte auf den gleichen Grundstoffen wie S.E.L.E.N.E. Eine ganze Menge neuer synthetischer Drogen hatten diese Abkürzungen, die an griechische Götternamen erinnerten.

"Káshira, wie oft soll ich es dir noch sagen, bis du es mir glaubst? Ich _brauche _keine Drogen, um mich schlecht zu fühlen, das kann ich schon von selbst."

"Du weißt wohl gar nicht, daß sich Watarí und dein Bruder riesige Sorgen um dich machen, oder? Und dein Verhalten von Weihnachten könntest du mir auch gerne erklären. Du warst total weggetreten - richtig beängstigend, ich dachte, du würdest sterben." "Wäre besser gewesen." "Hör auf, sowas Dummes zu sagen." "Was ist so dumm daran?"

Káshira stockte einen Moment. "Du hast eine Familie, der du wichtig bist, du Trottel. Hast du das vergessen? Es gibt offensichtlich keine andere Erklärung für dein Benehmen. Watarí war wirklich besorgt- er sagt, du schläfst nur noch und kümmerst dich um nichts mehr richtig. Er hat Angst, daß eure Freundschaft zerbricht."

"Wenn Watarí so besorgt ist, wo ist er dann jetzt? Wozu bist du hier- wir kennen uns kaum, du hast recht. Und als Freunde kann man uns nicht wirklich bezeichnen, oder?" Hōtáru hatte keine Lust, höflich zu sein. "Kannst du Watarí ausrichten, daß er sich meinetwegen einen anderen Freund suchen soll... einen, um den er sich keine Sorgen machen muß? Abgesehen davon _braucht _sich überhaupt niemand um mich zu sorgen- darauf kann ich echt verzichten, okay? Weißt du, was dein Problem ist, Káshira? Du versuchst immer, heldenhaft zu sein, damit dich dann alle anderen anhimmeln und sagen: _Toll, Káshira, gut gemacht! Du bist ja immer soo nett und hilfst allen!_" Bei den letzten Worten war seine Stimme immer härter geworden. Die Grenze war erreicht. Noch ein falsches Wort, und er würde explodieren.

"Weißt du was, Hōtáru? Eigentlich ist es mir persönlich sowieso egal, was du tust oder nicht tust. Es ist nur so, das Chūjitsu Kitsuné ein wenig ausgefragt hat- und mir dann erzählt hat, das sich die beiden große Sorgen um dich machen. Und Watarí möchte dich nicht fragen, weil du immer so überaus freundlich antwortest."

"Das ist trotzdem kein Grund, warum du mich ständig störst. Okay, ich weiß, ich hätte heute zu diesem blöden Treffen kommen sollen. Sorry, hab verschlafen. Ich schätze, ihr werdet mich sowieso bald rauswerfen, also wo liegt das Problem?"

Káshira lächelte plötzlich grimmig. "Das hättest du wohl gerne- das wir dich rausschmeißen und du nichts mehr zu tun hast. Nein, keine Sorge. Du _wirst _im Club bleiben- und du wirst lernen, pünktlicher zu sein. Überhaupt jetzt, wo du doch dort eine _Verlobte _hast."

Hōtáru fuhr auf. "Woher weißt du... was meinst du..." "Natürlich hat uns Kiíchigo alles brühwarm erzählt. Du kannst eben nichts geheimhalten." Káshira lachte. "Abgesehen davon warne ich dich, weiterhin irgendwas Illegales zu tun... ich _hasse _kaum etwas mehr als Drogenabhängige... und ich würde dich sofort melden, wenn du _irgendwen sonst _da reinziehst. Okay? Wenn du nicht pünktlicher wirst-" er grinste "dann hole ich dich in Zukunft _persönlich _ab, klar?"

Ohne eine Erwiderung von ihm abzuwarten, drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum, einen sprachlosen Hōtáru zurücklassend. Was bildete der Kerl sich eigentlich ein? Warum drohte er ihm mit sowas? Ob er selbst schon mal was geschluckt hatte?

Hōtáru hatte wirklich noch nie in seinem Leben Drogen genommen- nicht einmal probiert. Damit gehörte er zu einer Minderheit unter den Jugendlichen. Da er nicht besonders viele Freunde hatte, gab es keine Gruppe, wegen der er es hätte tun müssen. Und von selbst spürte er kein Verlangen danach.

Aus irgendeinem Grund ärgerte es ihn, das Káshira so etwas von ihm dachte. Er wollte nicht schlecht vor ihm dastehen. Warum, wußte er nicht genau; aber gleichzeitig fürchtete er, einen Feind dazugewonnen zu haben. Denn er wollte Káshira keinesfalls von Yún erzählen- er würde die ganze Sache nicht verstehen, und Hōtáru hatte sie _vergessen_. Ausradiert. Das wollte er jedenfalls denken.

Ein alter Spruch sagt, daß ein Mensch zweimal sterben kann- das erste Mal körperlich. Das zweite Mal, wenn er von denen, die ihn lieben, vergessen wird.

Nachdem Káshira gegangen war, blieb Hōtáru liegen und begann über sich selbst nachzudenken. Ihm war klar, daß die Art, wie er sich benahm, im Grunde eine sehr selbstzerstörerische war- das Handballmatch hatte das deutlich gezeigt. Aber er wollte es nicht ändern. Es war, als würde er eine Strafe abbüßen- die Strafe für den Tod der einzigen Person, die ihm etwas bedeutet hatte. Seine Eltern und sein Bruder verstanden ihn nicht- ebensowenig wie er sie. Ihre und seine Probleme und Träume ähnelten sich nicht. Bei Yún war das etwas anderes gewesen.

Er hatte mit niemandem über sie sprechen oder um sie trauern dürfen- keiner wollte etwas über dieses Thema hören. Selbst Watarí, sein einziger Freund, konnte ihn nicht verstehen. Aber vielleicht, so dachte er bitter, lag das nur daran, das selbst sein einziger Freund kein richtiger war.

Jetzt allerdings _wollte _er über dieses Thema nicht mehr sprechen. Es war zu spät- schon seit langer Zeit zu spät. Er hatte offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht, indem er eine Person gefunden hatte, der er vollkommen vertraute. Vielleicht durfte es sowas nicht geben. Vielleicht gehörte es zum Leben jedes Menschen dazu, mißtrauisch bleiben zu müssen.


	7. Phylaca

7. Kapitel

**_Phylaca (_****_julakh_****_)_**

**__**

Eine Woche nach dieser unseligen Verlobung hatten sich seine Eltern schon wieder etwas Neues einfallen lassen, um ihren Sohn aus seiner Lethargie zu reißen. Der 6. März, sein Geburtstag, sollte dazu dienen, die Verlobung mit Kiíchigo Tsutsumí publik zu machen. Ein riesiges Fest stand an.

"Bitte, tut mir das nicht an. Keine große Feier, okay? BITTE, Vater." Hōtáru bettelte um sein Leben. Er _konnte _das nicht- mit dieser Puppe an seiner Seite einen Tag unter Leuten, die er allesamt nicht mochte. Er wollte Ruhe und Frieden.

Aber wie immer kam er damit nicht durch. Und da er sich geschworen hatte, seinen Eltern nicht mehr zu widersprechen, mußte er auch diese Feier durchstehen.

Die halbe Schule mußte eingeladen worden sein- jedenfalls alle seine Klassenkameraden. Darunter auch sein Marineclub.

Das Wetter war schon sehr warm und freundlich, richtig ungewohnt für diese Jahreszeit. Das Fest sollte in einem großen, glasüberdachten Restaurant stattfinden, das hart an das Meer grenzte. Es hätte sehr schön sein können- so dachte Hōtáru- wenn keine Menschen außer ihm hier gewesen wären. Der peinlichste Moment war der Augenblick der Bekanntgabe seiner Verlobung. Kiíchigo trug ein wundervolles Kleid aus hellblauer Seide mit zartgrünen Spitzen, und sah ausgesprochen schön aus. Kein Wunder; für ihre Frisur allein mußte sie an die zwei Stunden gebraucht haben.

Ihre Mutter weinte vor lauter Glück, ebenso wie seine, und ihre beiden Väter mußten vor lauter Rührung tief durchatmen, als die beiden von allen beglückwünscht wurden. Hōtáru fühlte sich wie eine Maus im Angesicht der Katze. Kiíchigo dagegen schien den Trubel zu genießen und badete in den neiderfüllten Kommentaren ihrer Freundinnen. Hōtáru schnappte einige Wortfetzen auf. "... Hast ja echt Glück gehabt mit dem. Reich, hübsch.... bin richtig neidisch. Jetzt schon verlobt.... also,  _mein _Verlobter ist süßer... gibst du ihn _mir_, Kiíchigo? Ich schwärme schon seit langem.... _so viel Geld_.... bist ein Glückspilz, Kiíchigo...."

Auch die Bemerkungen der männlichen Seite konnten sich sehen lassen. "Hey, Suigín- wie bist gerade _du _an so ein Goldstück gekommen.... jetzt bin ich schon so lange ihr Nachbar, aber _mich _sieht sie nicht an.... Komm schon, du weißt, das so ein Engel nichts für einen wie dich ist, zu mir würde sie besser passen...."

"Was ist, Hōtáru, schenkst du sie mir?" hörte er plötzlich eine Stimme dicht neben seinem rechten Ohr. Durch den warmen Luftzug erschreckt, zuckte er zusammen und drehte sich um. Sein maskenhaft starres Lächeln fiel von ihm ab und er fühlte einen Kloß im Hals stecken. "Du kannst sie gerne haben, Káshira, ich will sie nicht." "So redet man aber nicht über seine zukünftige Braut, Hōtáru." Káshira grinste boshaft. "Obwohl ich den anderen zustimme- zu dir paßt sie auf keinen Fall."

"Dann nimm du sie doch. Obwohl sie sich ja offensichtlich für mich entschieden hat." "Ja, für dein Geld." Hōtáru wurde rot und seine Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen. "Das nimmst du zurück, hörst du? Von jemandem wie _dir_, der sich vermutlich die Hälfte seiner Freundinnen erkauft hat, brauche ich mir das ja nicht wirklich sagen zu lassen!"

"Aber Hō-chan, wer wird denn gleich so heftig reagieren? Man könnte meinen, ich hätte recht." Seine Stimme triefte vor Spott. Káshira amüsierte sich anscheinend köstlich.

Hōtáru wollte etwas entgegnen, wurde aber von Kiíchigo abgelenkt, die ihn am Ärmel gepackt hatte und seine Aufmerksamkeit erzwang. "Was willst du, Kiíchigo?" Er betrachtete zum ersten Mal ihr Gesicht wirklich genau.

Sie lächelte zwar herzlich und wirkte niedlich und süß, aber das Lächeln erreichte ihre Augen nicht vollkommen. Tief in ihnen war eine unsägliche Langeweile zu sehen. Offensichtlich wünschte sie ebenso wie er ihre Verlobung zum Teufel.

"Hōtáru, Liebling, du mußt mich jetzt mal küssen, okay?" flüsterte sie leise und lächelnd. Er war im ersten Moment verwirrt. "Warum?"

"Weil alle meine Freundinnen hersehen, du Dummkopf!" Ihre Augen wurden drängend. "Ich bin auch nicht nur zum Spaß hier! Wenn ich denen keine Show biete, wie stehen wir denn dann da? Du willst doch auch, daß diese Verlobung ein Erfolg wird, oder? Abgesehen davon halten dich sonst alle für.... hmm, noch verdrehter als sowieso schon."

Auch Hōtáru lächelte jetzt, ebenso falsch wie sie. "Was meinst du mit "verdreht"? Warum?"

"Weil du schon seit Urzeiten keine Freundin hattest, Hōtáru! Na, ist der Groschen gefallen?"

Anstatt zu antworten, beugte er sich zu ihr und bemühte sich, ihr einen halbwegs echt aussehenden Kuß zu geben. Das Ergebnis war schockierend, jedenfalls für ihn. Genausogut hätte er ein Stück Fleisch küssen können. Es war regelrecht widerlich.

Trotzdem gelang es ihm, seinem Gesicht einen glücklichen Ausdruck zu verleihen, obwohl er sich weit weg wünschte. Am besten in die Wildnis. Am besten ins Jenseits.

"Na also, war doch nicht so schwer. Aber auf der Skala kann ich dir leider nur eine 5 plus geben. Höher kommst du nicht."

"Skala? Was für eine Skala?" Ungeduldig verdrehte Kiíchigo ihre nußbraunen Augen und seufzte. "Hōtáru, du bist eine echte Niete. Die _Kußskala _natürlich. Ist doch ganz klar, oder?"

Mit diesen Worten ließ sie ihn stehen und schloß sich wieder ihren Freundinnen an, denen sie das ganze anscheinend als tolles Erlebnis schilderte. Sein Vater stellte sich wie zufällig neben ihn und nickte zufrieden. "Na, was habe ich dir versprochen? Eine schöne Frau, und ihr werdet euch wundervoll verstehen. Da mache ich mir keine Sorgen. Bei eurem Zeichen der Zuneigung eben" seine Augen wurden feucht "da mußte deine Mutter direkt ein wenig weinen. Wir haben selten so ein schönes Paar wie euch zwei gesehen."

Gerade noch rechtzeitig erinnerte sich Hōtáru an sein nächtliches Versprechen und schluckte die bissige Entgegnung hinunter, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag. Statt dessen nickte er nur idiotisch und bahnte sich einen Weg zur Getränkebar. Auf dem Weg dorthin traf er wieder einmal auf Káshira. "Nette Demonstration, das eben. Hast du extra viel geübt, um das heute über die Bühne zu kriegen?" "Ja, drei Tage lang. Warum fragst du, willst du auch einen? Anmeldungen bitte schriftlich." "Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?" Kashira grinste und blieb ruckartig stehen, so daß Hōtáru genau in ihn hineinprallte und dunkelrot wurde. Glücklicherweise bemerkte das keiner. "Kannst du das in Zukunft lassen? Ich _hasse _deine blöden Scherze!" fauchte Hōtáru peinlich berührt und suchte das Weite. Kamomé stellte sich neben Káshira und zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. "Was war denn los?" erkundigte sie sich kühl. "Ich liebe nichts mehr, als ihn aus der Fassung zu bringen." Káshira begann zu lachen und grinste Kamomé an. "Was ist, willst du mit mir ein bißchen an die frische Luft gehen?" Sein Lächeln wurde anzüglicher. "Kamomé, du siehst heute wirklich toll aus... ehrlich, das steht dir gut...." "Das kannst du dir sparen, Mr. Macho" entgegnete sie trocken. "Ich bevorzuge Intelligenz." Káshira nahm es ihr nicht übel, sondern lachte wieder und reichte ihr versöhnlich den Arm. "Komm, suchen wir Tókui und Moko, und gehen wir wirklich ein wenig raus. Ich kann so enge Räume nicht leiden."

An das Restaurant war eine große Terrasse angeschlossen, auf der die Vier im Kreis liefen. Bald schloß sich ihnen noch Sachou an. Tókui brach das Schweigen zuerst. "Was haltet ihr davon?" "Wovon?" fragte Moko und wußte im selben Moment, was sie meinte. "Das Fest heute? Na, Kiíchigo und Suigín verloben sich eben." "_Eben_? Wie meinst du das? Die zwei waren doch noch nie befreundet oder so." "Es ist eben eine Geldsache" schaltete sich Sachou ein. "Die Eltern haben es bestimmt, habe ich gehört."

"Das ist ja... widerwärtig!" Tókui wirkte wütend. "Arme Kiíchigo- mit so einem Trottel!" "Für sie dürfte es ja nicht so schlecht sein. Er ist ja wirklich reich... und ich glaube nicht, daß er sich sonderlich viel um andere Leute kümmert. Sie kann garantiert tun und lassen, was sie will."

"Von Suigín habe ich ja so einiges an Gerüchten gehört, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll."

Sachou wirkte verlegen. "So viel ich gehört habe, hat er noch nie eine richtige Freundin gehabt... also, ihr wißt schon..." "Gerüchten soll man nicht trauen" meldete Kamomé streng. "Was dabei herauskommt, kann einer unkontrollierbaren Lawine von Ereignissen gleichkommen."

"Ja, schon, aber..." "Die Verlobung dürfte ja alle Schwätzer zum Verstummen bringen. Trotzdem-" Moko schüttelte den Kopf. "_Glücklich _sieht Hōtáru nicht aus... irgendwie tut er mir leid. Ich glaube, wenn er könnte, würde er sich selbst fressen." "Eine komische Vorstellung." Tókui begann schallend zu lachen. "Könnt ihr euch das mal so bildlich vorstellen- er beißt in seine Hand?" "Das ist nicht lustig, Tókui." Kamomé wirkte angewidert. "Also ehrlich, den heutigen Tag hätte ich besser in der Bibliothek verbringen können. Gestern habe ich ein paar interessante Bücher entdeckt..." "Ach, Kamomé, du bist so langweilig. Mit deiner Strebsamkeit machst du uns allen ein richtig schlechtes Gewissen!" beschwerte sich Káshira und gähnte. "Los, kommt, setzen wir uns hinter den Strauch da. Vielleicht erwischen wir jemanden, der aus dem Restaurant kommt, bei einer unrechten Tat."

Die Bank lag nahezu unsichtbar hinter dem Strauch. Wer ins Freie trat, mußte sich wirklich unbeobachtet fühlen.

Sie mußten nicht lange warten. Nach einiger Zeit öffnete sich die Tür und Watarí trat ins Freie, dicht gefolgt von Hōtáru, der nicht sonderlich begeistert wirkte. "Die Aussicht ist mir egal. Komm schon, Watarí, ich möchte endlich nach Hause. Kannst nicht du meinen Vater überreden? Auf dich wird er hören."

"Du weißt genau, daß das nicht geht. Du mußt schon bis zum Ende hier bleiben. Sorry, aber deine Eltern machen das alles hier nur wegen deiner Verlobung."

"Ja, toll. Wegen dieser verdammten Verlobung überschlagen sie sich fast. Aber mein Geburtstag lockt keinen Hund hinter dem Ofen hervor." Watarí wirkte plötzlich unangenehm berührt. "Ach... dein Geburtstag ist..." "Ja, genau, heute, du Blitzdenker. Aber du brauchst dich nicht halbherzig zu entschuldigen- es hat ohnehin keiner daran gedacht. Auch egal. Vielleicht wäre es sowieso besser, wenn es keinen Geburtstag gäbe." "Sag doch sowas nicht. Du weißt doch genau, daß du es nicht so meinst." "Ach nein? Und warum sage ich es dann?" Um seinen Mund hatte sich ein bitterer Zug gebildet. "Aber du glaubst sowieso nie das, was ich sage. Ich kann tun was ich will, es bestimmen ohnehin immer andere über mich. Weil sie ja _ganz genau _wissen, was ich will und tue und tun soll." Die letzten Worte hatte er regelrecht ausgespuckt. "Warum erklärt ihr mich nicht gleich für Unzurechnungsfähig und schickt mich in ein Irrenhaus? Das wäre doch passend!"

Watarí wurde langsam wütend. "Das stimmt doch alles gar nicht! _Keiner _spricht dir deine Entscheidungskraft ab! Aber, verdammt noch mal, du benimmst dich, als wärst du hirnto-" Erschrocken brach er ab und starrte in die Augen seines Freundes, die sich plötzlich geweitet hatten. "Hōtáru, es tut mir wirklich leid" brachte er noch lahm hervor, aber es war zu spät. Ohne ihn anzusehen, drehte Hōtáru sich um und lehnte seinen Körper gegen die steinerne Brüstung.

Blicklos starrte er in das unruhige Meer und reagierte nicht auf die zaghaften Versuche Watarís, sich zu entschuldigen. Nach ein paar Versuchen gab dieser auf und kehrte in das Restaurant zurück. Hōtáru blieb weiterhin stehen und starrte die Wellen an. Sie sagten ihm nichts. Sie zeigten ihm immer nur eine kleine weiße Gestalt, die er nicht sehen wollte.

Sachou stieß die anderen an. "Los, kommt, wir gehen wohl besser wieder rein" flüsterte er leise. "Wir sollten ihn nicht stören." Schweigend nickten alle und schlichen durch die Terrassentür ins Innere. Tókui war verlegen.

Sie hatte nicht gewußt, das heute sein Geburtstag war- keiner von ihnen hatte ihm gratuliert, statt dessen hatte sie gemein über ihn geredet. Es tat ihr richtig leid.

Wenn er wiederkam, das nahm sie sich vor, dann wollte sie extra nett zu ihm sein. Die Gelegenheit dazu bekam sie nicht, da Hōtáru es vorzog, auf einer der Bänke Platz zu nehmen und dort regungslos zu verharren, mit der unterbewußten Hoffnung, jemand würde sein Fehlen bemerken und ihn suchen. Diese Hoffnung wurde nicht erfüllt. Eigentlich bemerkte keiner außer Watarí und den Fünfen, das er fehlte. Er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan, indem er Kiíchigo geküßt und ein wenig mit den Gästen geplaudert hatte. Weiters interessierte er keinen.

Die Feier war zu Ende, und die Gäste begannen langsam, sich zu verabschieden. Mr. Suigín beeilte sich, seinen durchgefrorenen Sohn zu holen und ihn immer dieselben Abschiedsworte stammeln zu lassen. "Vielen Dank, daß sie uns beehrt haben... so eine Freude... ich hoffe, wir begegnen uns bald wieder." Am Ende ging das schon automatisch, und Hōtáru erwachte erst aus seiner Starre, als er sich vor seinem Bruder verbeugen und die Wortfetzten murmeln wollte. Nur noch Watarí war übrig. "Was ist, willst du nicht auch langsam gehen?" Heute hatte er keine Lust mehr, nett zu sein. Nach diesen unbedachten Worten, die seine Gefühle wieder schmerzhaft aufgewühlt hatten, hatte er keine Freundlichkeit verdient. "Bist du mir noch böse, Hōtáru? Ich dachte, das wäre schon aus und vorbei. Ich meine, ich dachte, du würdest gar nicht mehr daran denken." "Du solltest das Denken wirklich jemand anderem überlassen, Watarí. Aber du hast recht, ich denke nicht mehr daran. Und es wäre nett von dir, wenn du den Mund auch weiterhin hältst." "Du hast ja jetzt sowieso Kiíchigo. Da ist alles, was vorher war, sowieso egal." Watarí, der sich seiner Grausamkeit gar nicht bewußt war, wirkte erleichtert. "Ich bin froh, daß du über das alles so gut hinweggekommen bist. Dann können wir wieder von vorne anfangen und alles besser machen, nicht wahr?" Er lachte unbeschwert und übersah absichtlich, wie sich Hōtárus Gesicht verächtlich verzog. Seine kleine Welt, die durch diese unwillkommene Rivalin ins Wanken geraten war, befand sich wieder in Ordnung. Kiíchigo würde immer nur einen Teil von Hōtáru kennenlernen. Sie würde niemals seine Vertraute werden, so wie er es war. Diese Chinesin war eine gefährliche Feindin gewesen. Aber glücklicherweise hatte sie sich wie von selbst ausgeschaltet.

Watarí wollte nicht bewußt grausam oder hinterhältig sein. Er hätte sich sicherlich niemals absichtlich Yún Haiyángs Tod gewünscht. Für ihn hatte sich nur alles perfekt aufgelöst- das eine Jahr, das er im Ausland verbracht hatte, hatte Hōtáru zwar eine Freundin gefunden- aber kurz bevor er nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, war sie tragischerweise ums Leben gekommen. Es war fast zu perfekt. Er hatte Glück gehabt, seinen Freund zu behalten. Watarí erkannte nicht, das er ihn schon längst verloren hatte- und niemals wirklich sein Freund gewesen war. Aber es kommt darauf an, wie man _Freund _definieren will- jemand, dem man alles anvertrauen kann, oder jemand, mit dem man die Tage über die Runden bringt.

Fröhlich verabschiedete er sich und eilte beschwingt die Straße hinunter. Ja, diesmal _würde _alles, aber auch wirklich _alles_ besser werden.

Auch Hōtáru und seine Familie verließen das Restaurant. Seine Mutter strahlte ihn an. "Na also. Alles Gute zu deinem Geburtstag übrigens." "Ach, ihr erinnert euch noch daran? Das wundert mich." "Also, hör mal!" sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Reicht denn deine Verlobung nicht als Geschenk?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, redete sie munter weiter. "Im Sommer verbringen wir alle miteinander zwei Wochen in unserer Strandvilla auf O-shima. Dort könnt ihr euch im Wasser vergnügen und noch besser kennenlernen. Das wird doch toll, was meinst du?"

Wie üblich ignorierte jeder im Wagen seinen entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. "Seit wann ist denn _das_ geplant? Davon höre ich heute zum ersten Mal!" Sein kleiner Bruder grinste. "Ich weiß es schon längst! Mama und Papa haben das vor ein paar Tagen mit Kiíchigos Eltern ausgemacht. Gut, daß keine Schwester oder so mitgekommen wird! Also mußt nur du dich mit ihr herumplagen!"

Hōtáru gab darauf gar keine Antwort, da er zu verblüfft war, um überhaupt nur den Mund zu öffnen. Na toll. Wieder einmal hatten seine Eltern über ihn hinweg entschieden, ohne ihn auch nur zu fragen- war er denn _wirklich _so leicht übergehbar?

"Mama, ich fahre nicht mit. _Dazu _habe ich nicht im geringsten Lust." Seine Stimme klang energisch. Diesmal würde er es ihnen schon zeigen. Diesmal- "Sei doch nicht so schrecklich kindisch, Hōtáru." Sein Vater klang direkt angeekelt, als würden diese ständigen Diskussionen seinen Magen übersäuern. "Du weißt genau, daß du mitfahren und dich ordentlich um deine Verlobte kümmern wirst." "Und deine kleine Einlage heute- daß du dich von den Gästen nicht einmal verabschieden wolltest- was _hast _du dir dabei gedacht? In den unpassendsten Momenten gehst du nach draußen!" Der Blick, den ihm seine Mutter zuwarf, war alles andere als freundlich. "Immer muß man sich für dich schämen!"

Jeglicher Widerstand war wie weggeblasen. Hōtáru senkte seinen Kopf und verachtete sich selbst. Na toll. Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, daß er über zwei Stunden in der Kälte gesessen war. Aber noch während er das dachte, lachte er sich selbst aus. Soo ein _armer _Junge. Er mußte schon selbst aufs Töpfchen gehen und seine Nase putzen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, aufzuhören, andere für seine eigenen Fehler verantwortlich zu machen. Von ihrem Standpunkt aus hatten seine Eltern ja auch durchaus recht. Ihr kleiner Sohn hatte endlich eine "richtige Partie" gemacht- nicht so eine dahergelaufene- Diesen Satz konnte er nicht mehr zu Ende denken. Wie eine Art Selbstschutz schweiften seine Gedanken sofort in eine andere Richtung ab.

Später lag er wie immer wach in seinem Bett. Er schaffte es einfach nicht, einzuschlafen, obwohl er am nächsten Tag wieder früh aus den Federn mußte- schließlich war immer noch Schule.

Trotzdem beschloß er nach einer Weile aufzustehen und noch an die frische Luft zu gehen. Schaden würde es nicht. Und das Schuljahr dauerte ja auch nicht mehr allzulange.

Auf dem Weg nach draußen begegnete er zum Glück niemanden. Eine Erklärung dafür zu finden, was er um halb ein Uhr nachts auf den Straßen zu finden hoffte, überstieg seine Kräfte.

Wieder einmal lief er ziellos durch die Straßen... er hätte nicht sagen können, wohin er eigentlich ging. Die Nacht war sehr lau und tröstlich, überspannt von einem seidigen Sternenhimmel. Die Kälte, die noch folgen würde, würde dafür doppelt so hart zu ertragen sein.

Plötzlich bemerkte er vor sich am Straßenrand einen Lichtschein. Eine 24- Stunden lang geöffnete Nudelbude oder etwas ähnliches. Eigentlich hatte er Hunger; warum also sollte er sich nicht etwas gönnen? Es war zwar schon halb zwei, aber das war egal- ohne noch lange darüber nachzudenken, setzte er sich auf einen der Hocker vor der Theke und wartete. Die Bedienung, ein junges, etwas fremdländisch aussehendes Mädchen, erschien bald. Sie sprach mit minimalem Akzent. "Sie wünschen? Wir führen Speisen aus Myanmar, aber wenn sie etwas anderes wollen..." "Nein, vielen Dank, geben sie mir..." Hōtáru hatte keine Ahnung, wie so etwas überhaupt schmeckte. Ohne viel zu zögern wählte er gleich das erste auf der Karte. Es war ohnehin egal.

Irgendwie fühlte er sich bei dieser kleinen Bude sehr heimelig- sie wirkte warm und auf seltsame Art und Weise vertraut...

Das Mädchen stellte ihm einen Teller mit Nudeln in einer stark nach Fisch riechenden Suppe hin. Es roch sehr ungewohnt, und Hōtáru befürchtete das Schlimmste. Nachdem er aber vorsichtig probiert hatte, stellte sich das Essen als sehr gut heraus. "Das ist Moat-hin-kar." Das Mädchen hinter der Theke lächelte plötzlich, als sie seine Vorsicht sah. "Das ist das Nationalgericht schlechthin- Reisnudeln in Fischsuppe. Es riecht zwar etwas eigenartig, schmeckt aber sehr gut." Sie betrachtete ihn genauer. "Es ist ehrlich gesagt nicht üblich, daß jemand wie Sie um diese Zeit hier auftaucht- es sind eher rastlose Seelen, die hier etwas Licht suchen." Hōtáru begann stumm seine Nudeln zu essen und starrte vor sich hin. In ihm wuchs der brennende Wunsch, sein Herz auszuschütten. Aber er konnte es nicht.

Nicht einmal hier, nicht einmal in dieser so vertraut wirkenden Bude. Aber... "Wissen Sie, ich bin auch so wie..." er lachte bitter "ihre rastlosen Suchenden... ich..." Verlegen brach er ab und wurde rot. Wofür würde sie ihn wohl halten? Er hatte Glück, wenn sie nicht die Irrenanstalt anrief.

"Ja, das dachte ich mir schon. Niemand sonst kommt um diese Zeit zu einer Straßenbude, wenn er nicht etwas auf seinem Herzen trägt..." Sie fixierte ihn schärfer. "Haben Sie auch Sorgen? Eine Last auf ihrer Seele?" Plötzlich drehte sie wie ertappt den Kopf zur Seite. "Bitte verzeihen Sie meine Aufdringlichkeit... ich wollte nicht..." "Das macht doch nichts. Sie haben mich nicht beleidigt... es ist nur... ich darf Sie doch nicht mit meinen lächerlichen Sorgen belästigen..."

Das Mädchen lächelte ihn an. "Natürlich dürfen sie. Mein Name ist Nanda Sein Sanda. Ich komme aus Mandalay...Myanmar...meine Mutter ist von hier. Aber sie lebt sehr nach den Traditionen Myanmars, deshalb die Speisekarte und der Akzent. Bis zu meinem dritten Geburtstag lebte ich in Mandalay; Zuhause spricht meine Mutter niemals Japanisch."

"Warum führen Sie und nicht ihre Mutter oder ihr Vater diesen Stand?"

Sein Sanda wirkte plötzlich sehr traurig und müde. Sie lächelte matt, aber ihre Augen schwammen in Tränen. "Mein Vater ist nicht mehr bei uns. Er..." Sie brach ab, und Hōtáru beeilte sich, sie zu beruhigen. "Es tut mir sehr leid... ich wußte ja nicht..." "Nein, schon gut. Er ist ja nicht tot- er ist nur... nach Hause zurückgekehrt. Nach Myanmar."

Hōtáru fiel ein, daß er sich noch gar nicht vorgestellt hatte. Wie unhöflich. "Mein Name ist Suigín... Hōtáru. Äh... ich wollte Sie nicht kränken..." "Nein, das haben Sie nicht. Es ist nur... wissen Sie, meine kleine Schwester Phyu Nyunt und meine Mutter, wir vermissen meinen Vater sehr..." Sie schüttete ihm ihr randvolles Herz aus; die Nacht schien ihre Zunge gelockert zu haben. "Mein Vater... er hatte einen besten Freund... der in Myanmar blieb, als wir hierherzogen. Vater muß U Moe Thant Thida sehr vermißt haben, aber nie sagte er ein Wort..." Schweigend starrte sie in den Mond, der schimmernd durch die schwarzen Zweige schien. Hōtáru versuchte das lastende Schweigen zu brechen. "Sie haben eine kleine Schwester? Sorgen Sie für sie und ihre Mutter, oder..." "Meine Mutter besitzt ein kleines Vermögen. Aber ich will nicht, das sie es für uns verbraucht- deshalb diese Bude. Aber sagen Sie, haben Sie auch Geschwister? Oder..." "Ja, einen kleinen Bruder. Aber manchmal glaube ich, er lebt in einer völlig anderen Welt... ich kenne ihn eigentlich gar nicht..."

"Kennen wir denn überhaupt irgend jemanden wirklich?" Sein Sanda hatte den Blick von der silbrigen Scheibe abgewandt und sah ihn ernst an. "Manchmal glaube ich, wir alle leben in einer anderen Welt. Irgendwie sehen und hören wir uns alle, aber wir leben nur nebeneinander... durch unsichtbare Trennwände verbunden und getrennt. Und es ist ganz gut so. Wer weiß, in welche Abgründe anderer Seelen wir sonst stürzen würden? Könnten wir die _wahre _Realität überhaupt ertragen? _Gibt _es sie überhaupt?"

Sie hatte die Arme auf den Tresen gestützt und beobachtete die Sterne. "Sie müssen diese Gedanken für sehr seltsam halten. Aber ist es denn nicht wirklich so, daß man _niemanden _richtig kennt? Was meinen Sie?"

"Ich... ich weiß nicht... aber je länger ich darüber nachdenke, desto mehr.... es stimmt, ja. Vielleicht... leben wir durch unsere persönlichen Erfahrungen getrennt in unserer eigenen Welt, zu der niemand sonst Zutritt hat... Diese Welt... sie ist aus unseren Wünschen gebaut. Wir wären gerne anders und spielen deshalb eine Rolle, die wir uns selbst und andere auf den Leib schneidern... weil wir zu ungenügend sind, wie wir sind..."

"Weil uns niemand wirklich braucht" vervollständigte Sein Sanda ohne Bitterkeit. Es war lediglich eine Feststellung. Hōtáru schluckte. Sie hatte recht; aber es war nicht schön, das zu hören. "Warum ist ihr Vater in Myanmar? Warum folgen Sie nicht dorthin?"

Ihre Augen ruhten forschend auf ihm. "Wissen Sie eigentlich, wofür Myanmar berühmt ist? Wie es genannt wird?"

Don mußte verneinen. "Im Moment fällt mir ehrlich gesagt dazu nicht viel ein..."

"Myanmar wird das "Land der tausend Pagoden" genannt. In nahezu jedem Dorf können Sie mindestens eine Pagode finden. Von den Dorfbewohnern in persönlicher harter Arbeit geschaffen, zu Ehren des Buddha. Das ist immer gleich. Die tieferen Gründe, warum sie Einzelpersonen zu bauen beginnen, sind aber oft viel weltlicher.

Vor einem halben Jahr kehrte mein Vater nach Myanmar zurück. Vor einem Jahr starb sein Freund U Moe, und diesen Verlust konnte er nicht verkraften. Mit U Moe Thant Thida verstand er sich noch besser als mit meiner Mutter, und für ihn gibt er uns alle auf. Nach seinem Tod war Vater untröstlich. Er weigerte sich zu essen, oder mit jemandem zu sprechen. Mein Großvater schlug ihm schließlich, als ihm keiner mehr helfen konnte, vor, etwas zur Erinnerung an U Moe zu tun. Großvater dachte an eine kleine Reise. Mein Vater an eine Pagode. Schon seit einem halben Jahr ist er in seinem Heimatdorf und arbeitet und spart und baut... und irgendwie... ach, ich weiß nicht..." Ihre großen dunklen Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. "Ich habe die böse Vorahnung, daß er nicht wiederkommen wird...Er wollte sich von uns nicht einmal helfen lassen... Er nimmt kein Geld von uns an....

Nur von Menschen, die ihren großen Kummer nur noch mit dem Gedanken ertragen können, ihre Spende würde die Erinnerung an ihre geliebten Toten lebendig erhalten, nimmt er etwas..."

Überraschend lächelte sie schwach. "Ja, mein Vater ist ein seltsamer Kauz... Aber ich wünsche mir so sehr, daß er wiederkommt... daß wir für ihn ebenso wichtig werden. Aber andererseits kann ich ihn verstehen... das ist das Traurige an der ganzen Sache... U Moe war ihm eben schon immer wichtiger als wir alle... Das wird sich auch in Zukunft nicht ändern."

"Das... das tut mir sehr leid. Aber..." Hōtáru wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Die Situation ihres Vaters ähnelte seiner irgendwie. Es war hart, zu sehen, wie sehr sich jeder mit seinem Leben abquälte, und doch niemals auf einen grünen Zweig kam.

"Haben... haben Pagoden auch Namen?" Er war erstaunt, wie rauh seine Stimme plötzlich klang. "Ich vermisse auch jemanden sehr... Sie ist vor einem halben Jahr gestorben, und ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß nicht, wie mein Leben weitergehen soll... Wie ich ohne sie leben soll... egal wie das jetzt klingt, aber ich vermisse sie schrecklich... Es bricht mir..."

"Haben Sie sich gut mit ihr verstanden? Ihrem Tonfall nach zu schließen..." Sein Sanda wirkte mitfühlend, obwohl sie an ihren eigenen Sorgen mehr als genug hatte.

"Wenn man sich mit jemandem so gut versteht, daß man beinahe die gleichen Gedanken hat... und doch sind sie wieder völlig anders... man... Sie war so... perfekt... und ich... bin an allem schuld. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, könnte sie heute noch leben, und so viele Menschen hätten mehr Freude an ihrem Leben." Seine Stimme brach ab. Endlich hatte er ausgesprochen, was ihm seit Monaten schwer auf der Seele lastete. Aber dieses Geständnis brachte keine Erleichterung, sondern lediglich verschollene Bruchstücke an die Oberfläche seiner Seele zurück. Alle verdrängten Gefühle. Alle ungeweinten Tränen, die er nicht weinen konnte... auch jetzt nicht...

"Das ist alles so... so kitschig und abgedroschen, so schrecklich... aber ich kann nicht anders sagen, was ich fühle..." Sein Kopf schmerzte wieder schrecklich. Es war alles seine Schuld gewesen. Wie vielen Menschen hatte er schon Schmerzen verursacht? Wieviel?

"Quälen Sie sich nicht." Sein Sandas Stimme klang besorgt; sie konnte seinen inneren Kampf sehen. "Es kommt schon noch die Zeit, in der Sie einen Menschen finden, der ihren Kummer lindern kann... wie seltsam..." Sie lachte trocken auf. "Im Dorf wird die Pagode meines Vaters so ähnlich genannt... "Lindere meinen Kummer". Offiziell wird sie wohl anders heißen, aber... der Name ist so passend... "Lindere meinen Kummer"... ha, aber das ist unmöglich..." Ihre Stimme verklang, und sie starrte in die Ferne.

Der Mond schien weiter ungerührt auf die Erde, zwischen den Ästen der Bäume hindurch, ohne die Sorgen und Qualen der Menschen, die sich Trost von ihm erhofften, zu beachten.

Der Mond selbst hat keine heilende Wirkung. Diese Wirkung können nur Menschen haben, und oft nicht einmal sie.

Hōtáru schwieg und starrte in die schimmernde Scheibe. Zum ersten Mal seit Monaten hatte er wieder gewollt an sie gedacht... war es richtig gewesen, sie vergessen zu wollen? Aber sein Weg war schon zu weit, er konnte nicht mehr umkehren. Als Statist dazu verdammt, sich selbst beim Scheitern zuzusehen. Gefangen in einer Welt, die ihm nicht gefiel, und die ihn langsam auflöste. Sie alle taten es- seine Eltern, Kiíchigo, ihre Eltern, die Schule. Sie hatten ihn in eine Gußform hineingepresst, und für sie sah es auch so aus, als würde er langsam Form annehmen, aber in Wirklichkeit war das Stück unvollkommen und fehlerhaft.

Sein Sanda war in Gedanken auch weit fort. Sie dachte an die Pagoden, die sie kannte, und an die Bedeutungen und Hoffnungen, die diese in sich trugen... an den Buddha. An die Wiedergeburt in ein besseres Leben. Und an das Nirvana, das alle erreichen wollten.

Hōtáru riß sich gewaltsam von der hypnotischen Wirkung der schimmernden Scheibe los und kramte in seinen Taschen herum. "Richten sie ihrem Vater aus, das er die Erinnerung an einen Engel in diese Pagode legen soll... man soll sie nicht vergessen..."

Nanda Sein Sanda wurde erst richtig wach, als sie ein dickes Päckchen knisternder Scheine zwischen ihren Fingern spürte und verwirrt ihrem Gast hinterherstarrte, der eilig in der Dunkelheit verschwand.


	8. Cetus

8. Kapitel

**_Cetus (_****_to khtoV_****_)_**

**__**

"... Die Einsamkeit ist so groß, daß ich manchmal nicht weiß, ob ich es schaffen kann... Das alles ist so schwer für mich, aber für andere wäre es leichter... Es muß an mir liegen, daß ich es nicht schaffen kann... Das ich täglich aufs Neue verzweifle. Manchmal bin ich nicht einmal sicher, ob ich den heutigen Tag überstehen kann... Ich vermisse alles so sehr... es ist leider so, daß ich offensichtlich unfähig bin, etwas zu erreichen... immer muß es jemanden geben, an dem ich mich festklammern kann, und der mich mitzieht... aber warum kann ich nicht so stark wie alle anderen sein... warum scheitere immer nur ich? Warum kann ich dann nicht wenigstens alles schweigend ertragen, wie es besser wäre? Und die Dinge hinnehmen, wie sie sind?

Ich rette mich von einem Tag in den anderen. Aber auch wenn ich es jetzt schaffe, fürchte ich um die Zukunft- denn dort wird man herausfinden, daß ich mir den Weg dorthin nur erschlichen und erlogen habe... und in Wirklichkeit völlig wertlos und unfähig bin..."

Langsam riß Hōtáru den Zettel von seinem Notizblock, knüllte ihn ohne sichtbare Gefühlsregung zusammen und stopfte ihn in den leeren Aschenbecher, der vor ihm auf dem Tisch stand. Solche Dinge machte er in letzter Zeit öfter... seine Gedanken auf einen Zettel zu schreiben und dann wegzuwerfen, damit keiner sie sah... Manchmal war es dann, als würde er mit einem guten Freund reden, der absolut vertrauenswürdig war. Dieses Gefühl brauchte er so dringend...

Es war schon ziemlich spät, und er saß in einem kleinen chinesischen Restaurant in O-shima, in dem er auf Kiíchigo warten mußte. Der Blick ging auf eine ziemlich ruhige Seitenstraße mit einigen hell erleuchteten Schaufenstern, auf der nur ab und zu einige Leute vorbeigingen und sehnsüchtige Blicke in die Auslagen warfen.

Er war jetzt schon so lange mit ihr verlobt... schon beinahe ein halbes Jahr. Und trotzdem konnte er sie immer noch nicht sonderlich gut leiden. Sie war zwar hübsch und alles, aber sie war so...

"Da bist du also. Wie üblich in so einer kleinen Bude, in der man sich kaum umdrehen kann." Kiíchigo war aufgetaucht und stolzierte auf seinen Tisch zu. Ihr waren kleine Lokale unangenehm. Sie liebte große, offene Säle mit vielen Menschen. Hōtáru seufzte leicht und betrachtete sie mit unbewegter Miene. Wie immer war sie geschmackvoll und teuer zugleich angezogen. Mit einem untrüglichen Instinkt fand sie immer Dinge, in denen sie zugleich unschuldig und cool aussah. Die kleinen Mädchen in den Straßen hatten bereits begonnen, sie zu imitieren.

Gelangweilt ließ sich seine Verlobte auf einem Sessel nieder und nahm ihre Sonnenbrille ab. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog sie die Speisekarte und ließ sie verächtlich auf den Tisch fallen.

"Ich kann dieses Essen nicht leiden, Hōtáru. Das weißt du genau. Warum gehen wir nicht endlich in ein schickes Restaurant, in dem _coole _Leute abhängen? Diese winzigen Räumchen treiben mich noch mal zum Wahnsinn, ehrlich."

"Tut mir wirklich leid, Kiíchigo-_chan_. Aber du kannst natürlich auch nach Hause fahren und dort mit... hmm, _coolen Leuten _abhängen." Hōtáru grinste innerlich. Ihre Antwort war vorherzusehen. "Du spinnst wohl? Wie siehts wohl aus, wenn ich die einzige bin, die in den Ferien _nicht _in einem Badeort war, hmm? Soll ich mich vor allen blamieren? Abgesehen davon solltest _du _dir auch langsam Gedanken über dein Image machen. Vor meinen Freundinnen muß ich mich schon schämen, du bist der einzige Typ der so... na, _frigid _ist... du weißt schon..." Leicht errötend lehnte sie sich zurück und schüttelte ihre langen braunen Haare.

Hōtáru grinste boshaft. "Kiíchigo, Schätzchen, ich glaube, du weißt die halbe Zeit gar nicht, was du da eigentlich daherredest. Aber mehr als Dekorativität kann man von dir wohl nicht verlangen."

"Und von dir nicht einmal das." Unzufrieden kräuselte sie die Oberlippe und betrachtete ihren Verlobten genauer. "Du bist nicht mal braun. Und du ziehst dich an... also, _chic_ ist das echt nicht. Gut, daß die anderen nicht hier sind und dieses Trauerspiel sehen."

"Danke für diese schönen Worte, Liebling. Aber du kannst mich ja auf den Fotos braun einfärben lassen, und die Sachen..._übermalen_, dann sieht es auch gleich ganz anders aus..." Hōtáru wünschte sich wieder einmal nach Hause. Kiíchigo war wirklich nicht mehr als eine hübsche Puppe, und sie war völlig..."Hohl." Erst durch ihren ungläubigen Augenaufschlag bemerkte er, daß er peinlicherweise laut gedacht haben mußte. Durch das Erscheinen des Kellners wurde sie allerdings von jeglichen Fragen, die sie vielleicht stellen wollte, abgelenkt und richtete ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf das Zusammenstellen des fettlosesten Menüs.

"Warum müssen wir eigentlich immer in solche Restaurants gehen? Wenigstens zu meinem Geburtstag wünsche ich mir eine richtige Party, okay? Mit vielen Leuten, und allen meinen Freundinnen. Und mit dem Club natürlich" warf Kiíchigo achtlos hin. "Wir feiern ihn natürlich später, dann, wenn wir wieder zu Hause sind. Bis dahin müssen wir auch noch ein paar Fotos von O-shima machen. Vom Pool, von uns, von eurer Villa.... eine hübsche Villa übrigens. Wer kriegt die denn einmal, du oder Kitsuné?"

Hōtáru stützte gelangweilt den Arm auf und unterdrückte ein Gähnen. "Keine Ahnung, ob wir die Villa kriegen. Aber bis dahin vergeht sowieso noch viel Zeit. Ich habe keine Lust, früh zu heiraten. Jedenfalls nicht, bevor ich nicht das Leben gefunden habe."

"Das Leben finden? Was soll das sein? Du lebst doch schon."

"Bist du dir da so sicher? Was heißt _Leben_ für dich? Dasselbe wie für mich?"

Kiíchigo rollte mit den Augen und stöhnte. "Von allen Langweilern mußte ich dich kriegen. Was für blöde Fragen! Leben- das sind Parties, Freunde, Geld, die Familie... alle Sachen eben, die Spaß machen. Mit Jungs ausgehen fällt ja jetzt flach. Aber ich freue mich auf die Zukunft. Wenn wir erst einmal geheiratet haben und die ersten Kinder eintrudeln, wirst du dich schon ändern. Du wirst einen gut bezahlten Job haben, und wir werden ein wundervolles Leben führen... in einer schönen großen Wohnung, und einem Landhaus, und wir werden viele Reisen unternehmen... nach Europa und Amerika, und wir werden Asien sehen... und die Südsee... hach, das Leben wird schön..."

Traumverloren schwelgte sie noch einige Minuten in ihren Gedanken. Hōtáru betrachtete sie besorgt und schwieg. Kiíchigo hatte sich eine schöne Traumwelt zusammengebastelt, in der auch er selbst vorkam- aber nicht wie er wirklich war, sondern als Modell des perfekten Ehemannes, der er niemals sein würde. Auf unbestimmte Art und Weise tat ihm Kiíchigo direkt ein bißchen leid; wie lange würde es dauern, bis sie die Realität akzeptieren und ihr wundervolles Leben gegen ein Wirkliches, das sie nur verbittern würde, eintauschen mußte?

Er beschloß, Kiíchigo wenigstens die Illusion eines guten Verlobten zu bieten, obwohl ihm das sehr schwer fallen würde. Sie beide waren so furchtbar verschieden... ständig redeten sie aneinander vorbei und ignorierten die Dinge, die ihnen aneinander nicht gefielen. Er würde sich um sie kümmern müssen, und darauf achten, das sie auf keinen hereinfiel. Leider war Kiíchigo  manchmal wie ein unselbständiges, naives kleines Mädchen. Und es gab massenweise Verehrer, die das nur zu gerne ausnützen würden.

"Das Essen ist schon da, Hōtáru. Worüber denkst du nach? Gehen wir noch etwas einkaufen, wenn wir fertig sind? Ich hätte so furchtbar gerne eine Perlenkette. Hier gibt es ja so schöne Sachen! Ich werde deiner Mutter danken, wenn ich sie sehe. Auf O-shima war ich noch nie vorher, weißt du? Oh, ich bin wirklich begeistert. Hier gibt es auch so viele Designerläden, heute habe ich mir schon wieder ein paar Kleider gekauft. Ja, ja, ich weiß, aber ich konnte nicht vorbeigehen..." Begeistert wie ein kleines Mädchen plapperte Kiíchigo munter vor sich hin, während sie das Essen elegant in den Mund schob.

Hōtáru ließ es stumm über sich ergehen; schon vor einiger Zeit hatte er es sich angewöhnt, geistig "abzuschalten" wenn sie so anfing. Das mußte zu einem leicht glasigen Blick geführt haben, denn Kiíchigo fragte zwischendurch, ob er müde sei. Was sie aber von weiteren Monologen, die sich über die ganze Mahlzeit hin zogen, nicht abhielt.

Nach dem Essen wanderten sie langsam die Straßen entlang. Es war zwar schon beinahe Mitternacht, dennoch hatten die meisten Läden noch geöffnet, wie immer in der Hochsaison. Kiíchigo zog ihn von einem Schaufenster zum nächsten und konnte sich vor Begeisterung kaum fassen. "Hōtáru, Liebling, kaufst du mir eine Kette, ja? Oh, bitte, bitte!" schmeichelte sie mit ihrem süßesten Augenaufschlag. Gelangweilt nickte er leicht und ließ sich von ihr in den Juwelierladen ziehen, in dem Kiíchigo eine glückliche halbe Stunde in einem Berg von Ketten, Armbändern und Ohrringen wühlte. Der Verkäufer stand milde lächelnd dabei und ließ ab und zu Kommentare wie "Oh, das würde ihnen entzückend stehen" "Ein glücklicher Mann, der sie einmal heiraten darf" und ähnliches fallen.

Vor Glück strahlend, mit glänzenden Augen und roten Wangen entschloß sie sich schließlich für eine zart pfirsichfarben schimmernde Perlenkette mit dazupassenden Armreifen und Ohrringen. Hōtáru bezahlte an der Kasse und ließ einen glücklichen Juwelier zurück.

Draußen schmiegte sie sich wie ein kleines Kätzchen an seinen Arm und lächelte zufrieden. "Oh, der Sommer ist meine Lieblingsjahreszeit. Ich kann meine Sommerkleider tragen, und die Sonne scheint, es ist so herrlich warm... und alle Leute sind glücklich und essen Eis oder gehen schwimmen... Schade, das der Seeausflug diesen Sommer ausgefallen ist. Aber dafür gehen wir nächstes Jahr für eine ganze Woche weg... ist das nicht toll? Und morgen werden wir den ganzen Tag nur am Pool faulenzen und so. Da werde ich mit deiner Mutter reden. Es war so lieb von ihr, mich einzuladen... das wird herrlich, wenn wir erst verheiratet sind..."

"Schön, daß es dir hier gefällt. Kitsuné langweilt sich ziemlich, fürchte ich, aber das ist kein Wunder- sein Computer steht Zuhause." "Dein Bruder ist ja jetzt auch schön langsam alt genug für eine Freundin. Ich habe ihn ja schon manchmal in der Nähe von Hiyokó gesehen. Die Kleine hat es ihm wohl angetan, haha! Aber ich glaube, sie mag Chūjitsu lieber!" Kiíchigo liebte Klatsch. Hōtáru starrte sie von der Seite her an. "_Mein _Bruder Kitsuné? Also ehrlich, Kiíchigo, ich weiß nicht- ich meine- das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen. Hiyokó und Chūjitsu kann allerdings gut sein. Die zwei sind sich ähnlich- verwöhnte Nervensägen."

"Oh, Hōtáru, sprich nicht immer so häßlich von ihnen. Ich glaube bald, du kannst keinen außer mir und Watarí leiden." Um ein Haar hätte Hōtáru laut aufgelacht. Wenn sie wüßte...

Inzwischen waren sie schon vor der Villa angekommen. Es war ein wunderschöner alter Bau mit einem riesigen Garten, durch den sich ein kleiner Fluß wand, über den sich eine kleine hölzerne Brücke spannte. Kleine Laternen und geschickt angelegte Blumenbeete durchbrachen die Baum- und Strauchbepflanzung. Im Herbst waren die bunten Bäume am schönsten, jetzt leuchteten die Blumen.

Mrs. Suigín tauchte hinter ein paar Bäumen auf und lächelte erfreut. "Wie schön, daß ihr euch so gut amüsiert! Was für ein schöner Sommer, nicht wahr? Ich möchte am liebsten gar nicht mehr hineingehen. Bald werden die Géta völlig durchgelaufen sein!"

Sie trug einen hübschen Kimonó, der ein munteres Sommermuster aus Zweigen und Blumen aufwies. Es war, als würde man wieder in eine längst vergangene Ära eintauchen- in die Zeit der Géisha und Samurái. Kiíchigo staunte für eine Sekunde still. In diesem Garten schien alles noch wie vor 100 Jahren zu sein. Oder vor 200. Hōtáru wurde ja auch ziemlich traditionell erzogen. Er lernte Kendō und im Haus hatte sie ihn noch nie in westlicher Kleidung gesehen. Er wirkte manchmal wie der Schüler eines nicht existenten Samurái.

Seltsam eigentlich, daß so erfolgreiche Geschäftsleute wie die Suigíns noch so nach alten Traditionen lebten.

Ihre Villa in Hachinohe ähnelte auch einem alten Herrenhaus, und auch dort trug keiner von ihnen westliche Sachen. Es war schon komisch, seinen Vater einerseits in Hakamá und Géta und andererseits im grauen Maßanzug zu sehen. Hōtáru würde sicher einmal so werden wie er.

"Bleibt doch auch noch ein bißchen hier draußen. Oder seid ihr von eurem heutigen Ausflug zu erschöpft? Na, wie auch immer, Papa wartet auf mich, Hōtáru. Wir wollen noch einen kleinen Abendspaziergang machen, und uns die Glühwürmchen am Fluß ansehen."

"Dann noch viel Spaß, Mama. Die Ferien scheinen euch gut zu tun."

"Dir auch, Hōtáru. Du siehst besser aus als vor zwei Wochen, und das macht mich glücklich."

Sie verabschiedete sich lächelnd und verschwand wieder hinter den Bäumen. Hōtáru räusperte sich verlegen. "Meine Mutter mag dich sehr. Das merkt man."

"Oh, ich habe sie auch sehr gerne. Und sie ist so hübsch! Diese Kimonós haben genau die richtigen Farben für sie. Deine Mutter ist der totale Sommer- Typ."

"Sie gibt auch genug Geld dafür aus, passende Sachen zu finden. Darin ähnelt ihr euch beide."

"Also ehrlich, Hōtáru!" Kiíchigo lachte kurz. "Diese kleinen Anspielungen... es ist doch nichts falsch daran, hübsch aussehen zu wollen, oder?"

Hōtáru schwieg und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Kiíchigo beschloß wie üblich, alles zu ignorieren, was ihr nicht in den Kram paßte, und bückte sich, um eine Blume genauer in Augenschein zu nehmen. Mit Hōtáru hatte sie schon so ihre Sorgen. Mit seinen halb ausgesprochenen Beleidigungen zu Beispiel, bei denen sie sich nie sicher war, gegen wen sie sich gerade richteten.

"Ich glaube, ich bin zu müde, um mir hier die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen, Kiíchigo. Am besten gehe ich gleich ins Bett, okay? Gute Nacht, Kií-chan." Ohne sich noch einmal nach ihr umzudrehen, verschwand er im Haus und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Kiíchigo seufzte leise und machte sich ebenfalls langsam auf den Weg nach drinnen. Hōtáru wußte sie überhaupt nicht zu _schätzen_. Sie, die an jedem Finger ihrer Hand 10 Jungs hatte, sie mußte sich mit jemandem verloben, der das Zusammensein mit ihr nicht einmal zu würdigen wußte. Er hatte nie den Versuch gemacht, sie von sich aus zu küssen. Immer mußte sie die Initiative ergreifen, damit es nicht so aussah, als wäre ihre Verlobung nur eine hübsch inszenierte Show.

Hōtáru ging natürlich nicht gleich schlafen. Wie immer verbrachte er noch einige Zeit damit, den funkelnden Sternenhimmel zu betrachten, und seine Gedanken schweifen zu lassen. An seinem Knöchel befand sich eine lange, gezackte Narbe. An guten Tagen schaffte er es beinahe, zu vergessen, warum er diese Narbe überhaupt trug.

Am nächsten Morgen schien die Sonne direkt in Kiíchigos Fenster und weckte sie früh. Sie reckte und streckte sich behaglich in ihrem Futón und gähnte. "Ich muß vergessen haben, die Jalousie herunterzulassen... aber egal, es ist so ein schöner Morgen..." Gut gelaunt sprang sie aus dem Bett und eilte ins Bad. Als sie zum Frühstück nach unten wanderte, trug sie einen fröhlichen Yūkata, der ihr ausgesprochen gut stand. Helle, weiche Farben dominierten, ein typischer Sommer- Yūkata.

Im Frühstückszimmer traf sie auf Mrs. Suigín, die Tee aus einer kleinen Schale trank.

"Einen wunderschönen guten Morgen, Mrs. Suigín." "Oh, dir auch einen wundervollen Morgen, Kiíchigo. Ist es nicht schön draußen? Wie die Sonne alles zum Glitzern und Funkeln bringt! Und die Luft ist so klar und frisch! Warum bist du so früh aufgestanden? Willst du noch spazieren gehen?" Mrs. Suigín strahlte. Diese Ferien hatte sie schon dringend gebraucht... und auch Hōtáru schien es viel besser zu gehen. "Du und Hōtáru, ihr versteht euch ziemlich gut, nicht wahr? Ein wirklich entzückendes Pärchen."

Kiíchigo errötete zart und lächelte verlegen. "Oh, vielen Dank. Ich hoffe, ich reihe mich in den Haushalt gut ein... leider ist das Leben hier sehr verschieden von Zuhause."

"Ach, Kiíchigo, keine Sorge. Daran gewöhnst du dich bald. Ich muß ja ehrlich sagen, daß es mir überhaupt nicht schwergefallen ist, mich der Lebensweise meines Mannes anzupassen- wir waren uns schon immer sehr ähnlich, was solche Dinge angeht. Meine Großmutter war eine sehr berühmte Géisha, und meine Familie hält die Traditionen ähnlich hoch wie die meines Mannes. Wir versuchen ja beide, Hōtáru noch einige Werte mitzugeben- er soll kein ehrloser Bengel werden, der keine Ratschläge annimmt und glaubt, er wüßte alles. Die Samurái hatten sehr gute Vorstellungen, wie man ein Leben führen sollte. Ich möchte, daß mein Sohn einmal zurückblickt und sich sagen kann "Ich haben ein gutes Leben geführt, und brauche mich für die wenigsten Entscheidungen zu schämen". Natürlich, man macht immer Fehler. Aber die Gründe dafür sind das Entscheidende." Sie lächelte und trank noch etwas Tee. "Wir könnten jetzt etwas essen, nicht wahr? Was möchtest du, Kiichgo? Deine Vorlieben kenne ich noch nicht so genau- wenn wir hier sind, stehe ich immer sehr früh auf, und ihr jungen Leute wollt natürlich schlafen..."

Kiíchigo lächelte wieder verlegen und wünschte sich dasselbe wie Mrs. Suigín, die das traditionelle Frühstück allen anderen vorzog.

"Was werden Sie heute unternehmen? Es wird sicher ein wundervoller Tag."

"Oh, wir bleiben heute wohl hier. Der Garten ist so wundervoll... und der Pool ist furchtbar praktisch. Ich kann überfüllte Strände nicht leiden, ich würde am liebsten eine Pflanze in diesem Garten werden. Dann könnte ich ein halbes Jahr schlafen und würde dann in aller Frische wiedergeboren werden." Kiíchigo starrte die ältere Frau erstaunt an. Das sich jemand wünschte, eine Blume zu sein, hatte sie noch nie gehört... aber im Grunde war die Idee gar nicht so übel... "Welche Blume würden sie gerne sein? Eine Rose? Oder-"

"Ich denke, ich wäre gerne ein Kirschbaum. Ich liebe nichts mehr, als ihre Blüten... Die Bäume tragen so viel Schönheit in sich, selbst wenn sie im Winter ruhen. Bist du schon einmal im Herbst, kurz bevor der Schnee kommt, in einen Park gegangen und hast dir die Bäume betrachtet, wie sie die Nebelschleier direkt um sich zu ziehen scheinen? Oh, der Sommer ist wundervoll, aber auch der Herbst hat seine Reize. Jede Jahreszeit weckt in mir die unterschiedlichsten Emotionen. Ach, Kiíchigo" meinte sie milde lächelnd "ich werde langsam alt, du dagegen mußt dein Leben genießen. Und ich hoffe, du wirst glücklich mit meinem Sohn."

Kiíchigo schwieg und versuchte sich die blattlosen Bäume vorzustellen. In diesem toten Geäst hatte sie bisher noch nie etwas Schönes sehen können. Bäume ohne Blätter waren für sie immer totes Holz gewesen, aber kein Grund, um darüber Gedichte zu schreiben.

"Du bist so still, Kiíchigo. Was werdet ihr tun? Wieder in die Stadt? Oder bleibt ihr hier? Ich hoffe, ich bin nicht zu neugierig. Aber ich fürchte, ich werde wirklich langsam eine alte Schachtel..." Mrs. Suigín lächelte und stellte ihre Schale auf den Tisch zurück.

"Aber nein, ich bitte Sie. Sie sind doch nicht neugierig, und alt schon gar nicht. Wir bleiben heute auch hier, der Pool ist wirklich schön, und ein ruhiger Tag ist nicht zu verachten. Ich hoffe allerdings, wir werden sie nicht stören, Mrs. Suigín."

"Darüber brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Wir sind beide froh, wenn es euch bei uns nicht zu langweilig wird. Ich fürchte ja, daß Hōtáru ein bißchen _zu _ruhig ist für sein Alter. Er sollte viel mehr unter Leuten sein... und mehr Spaß an seinem Leben haben. Er hat es ja wirklich nicht schwer. Aber in gewissem Sinne gleicht er seinem Großvater. Der Gute hat ihm sein teures Kataná hinterlassen, an dem Schwert hing sein ganzer Stolz. Und Hōtáru... er nimmt das Leben zu schwer. Wenn man jung ist, soll man vergessen können. Es bleibt einem das Alter, um sich zu grämen... und das kommt ohnehin früh genug."

Mrs. Suigín wirkte ein bißchen traurig. Kiíchigo bemühte sich, sie auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. "Sie sind doch noch wirklich nicht _alt_, also ehrlich. Und Hōtáru wird schon noch lernen, das Leben zu genießen, dafür sorge ich schon. Wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind, sieht alles anders aus."

"Du bist ein gutes Mädchen, Kiíchigo. Ich bin sehr froh, daß mein Sohn gerade dich bekommen hat. Meine Gebete wurden also offensichtlich erhört."

"So traurig am frühen Morgen? Der Tag ist zu schön, um sich Sorgen zu machen." Mr. Suigín war hinter den beiden aufgetaucht und lachte. "Guten Morgen, liebe Kiíchigo. Guten Morgen, werte Ehefrau. Und, was gedenkt ihr beide an so einem schönen Tag zu tun? Falls mein Sohn den Morgen überhaupt noch mitbekommt. Eine Schande, daß er nicht früher aus den Federn kommt."

"Du irrst dich, Papa. Die Sonne hat auch mich geweckt." Hōtáru lächelte schwach. In seiner Hakamá sah er zum Anbeißen aus, was Kiíchigo zum ersten Mal richtig bemerkte. In dieser Umgebung kam sein Typ richtig zur Geltung; Vater und Sohn wirkten wie Lehrer und Schüler. Beide sahen sich nicht sonderlich ähnlich; die einzige richtige Gemeinsamkeit waren die weichen blonden Haare, die der eine kurz und der andere lang trug. Kiíchigo bedauerte es richtig, schon gegessen zu haben. Sie würde gar zu gerne mit der ganzen Familie am Tisch sitzen, obwohl- Kitsuné war auch noch nicht aufgetaucht. "Wollt ihr noch Tee mit uns trinken? Ihr habt zwar schon gefrühstückt, aber es wäre nett, sich mit euch zu unterhalten. Was meint ihr?" Mr. Suigín lächelte seiner Frau und der Verlobten seines Sohnes freundlich zu. Es war ein herrlicher Tag, er fühlte sich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten richtig entspannt- er war glücklich.

Hōtáru setzte sich stumm und beteiligte sich nur spärlich an der allgemeinen Unterhaltung. Seine Eltern liebten Kiíchigo also schon. Ihre Eltern schienen sich mit ihm ebenso abgefunden zu haben. Ja, es war eben wirklich so. Das Leben war leichter, wenn man nach der Pfeife der anderen tanzte. Ob es schöner war, war die andere Frage.

Irgendwann tauchte auch Kitsuné verschlafen auf. Er sah in traditioneller Kleidung unglaublich niedlich und ein bißchen unbeholfen aus. Seine orangefarbenen Haare waren leicht verwuschelt, was Mrs. Suigín zu einem resignierten Kopfschütteln veranlaßte. "Hōtáru wird einmal die Firma übernehmen. Ich bin mir sicher, daß er besser dazu geeignet ist als Kitsuné, was, Schätzchen? Er ist ja noch so klein. Vielleicht wird er einmal eine eigene Firma gründen. Eine, die seinen Interessen mehr zusagt."

Kitsuné und Hōtáru schwiegen beide. Hōtáru war die Firma herzlich egal, und Kitsuné beschäftigte sich ohnehin mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Die versteckte Gemeinheit in diesem Satz war ihm gar nicht aufgefallen.

Kiíchigo war plötzlich sehr stolz auf sich. Immerhin gehörte ihr jetzt ein Verlobter, der ziemlich viel Geld besaß und einmal eine Firma leiten würde. Ihre Zukunft erstreckte sich wie ein schnurgerader Weg ins Glück, ohne nennenswerter Probleme in Sicht. Ja, das Leben würde wundervoll werden. Das war ihr in diesen Ferien erst so richtig bewußt geworden.

Später lagerten alle um den riesigen Pool, der wie ein steinernes Freibad aussah, das man vor hunderten von Jahren angelegt hatte. Dieser Pool war ziemlich tief- an einigen Stellen sogar bis zu drei Metern. Mr. Suigín las die Zeitung, Kiíchigo und Mrs. Suigín probierten das Wasser aus, Kitsuné spielte mit seinem Handheld und Hōtáru war bereits tief eingeschlafen.

Nachdem sie einige Runden geschwommen waren, kehrten Kiíchigo und Mrs. Suigín wieder an den Beckenrand zurück und legten sich in ihre Liegestühle. Die Luft war so heiß, daß der Garten zu flimmern schien, und jedem anderen Lebewesen schien es ebenso zu gehen, denn es herrschte angenehme Stille, die nur von den umschlagenden Seiten unterbrochen wurde.

"Ein schöner Tag" ließ sich Mrs. Suigín ruhig vernehmen. "Ja, unglaublich. Aber die Ferien sind ja schon so bald vorbei. Ich werde diesen Sommer sehr vermissen. Darf ich Ihr Ferienhaus fotografieren? Ich hätte so gerne eine Erinnerung daran." Kiíchigo lächelte sanft und zufrieden. In ihrem Badeanzug sah sie wieder einmal umwerfend hübsch aus.

In Mr. Suigín kam Leben. "Ich werde euch mal knipsen, ja? Und das Haus natürlich auch, wenn dir soviel daran liegt, Kiíchigo. Ich bin froh, daß es dir hier gefällt. Einen Augenblick- "

Und weg war er. Seine Frau lachte. "Dieser Sommer tut uns allen gut. Kitsuné, am besten weckst du deinen Bruder auf, damit er sich fotografieren läßt. Er und Kiíchigo müssen natürlich gemeinsam vor dem Pool stehen. Das wird ein hübsches Motiv."

Hōtáru war nicht gerade begeistert von der Idee, auf einem Foto posieren zu müssen. Aber da er die gute Laune der anderen nicht verderben wollte, mußte er wohl oder übel in den sauren Apfel beißen. Dementsprechend begeistert war seine Miene auf der Fotografie. Kiíchigo registrierte es mit einem stillen Seufzen. Na gut, dann würden ihre Freundinnen eben nur Bilder von der restlichen Familie und dem Haus sehen- auch egal. Das war mal wieder typisch ihr komischer Verlobter. Aber er war wenigstens reich... und er hatte ihr ohne zu Murren eine Perlenkette gekauft. Das mußte man natürlich auch anerkennen.

Jedenfalls freute sie sich schon auf ihren Geburtstag. Sie war schon gespannt auf alle Geschenke, die sie bekommen würde- was sich wohl Hōtáru einfallen lassen würde? Und ob sie von Káshira etwas erwarten konnte? Die Party würde toll werden. Gleich nach der Ankunft würde sie steigen- da waren auch alle ihre Freundinnen wieder da, und die Leute vom Marineclub. Káshira zum Beispiel. Und Sachou. Kiíchigo kicherte leise in sich hinein. Es tat gut, zu wissen, das es noch genügend Jungs gab, die _genau _wußten, daß sie mehr wert war als alle anderen zusammen. Schließlich kümmerte sie sich nicht umsonst um ihr Aussehen und ihr Image. Image war eben alles. Hoffentlich kapierte das Hōtáru noch früh genug von selbst, sonst würde sie da eben etwas nachhelfen. Heiraten würden sie auf jeden Fall sofort nach der Uni. Oder noch früher. Und dann konnte sie ja auch bald mit der Kinderplanung anfangen.

Das war wichtig; Kinder gehörten nun mal zu der guten Ehe, die sie einmal führen würde.


	9. Stela

9. Kapitel

**_Stela (_****_sthlh_****_)_**

**__**

Der Sommer lag bereits wieder in weiter Ferne; der Herbst hatte die Herrschaft übernommen. Langsam wurde es empfindlich kühl, und Kiíchigo konnte wieder mit ihren pelzgesäumten Mänteln trumpfen.

Hōtáru hatte wieder einmal Schwierigkeiten mit seinem Handballclub, nicht zum ersten, dafür aber vermutlich zum letzten Mal.

"Suigín, ich muß mit dir reden. Wir alle müssen mit dir reden. Den Grund kannst du dir sicher denken." Kíngyo und der Rest der Mannschaft traten mit ernsten Mienen auf ihn zu.

Er blieb abwartend stehen und drehte sich zu ihnen um. Sie befanden sich auf einem verlassenen Weg neben der Turnhalle, in der die Mannschaft gerade trainiert hatte. Oder jedenfalls die meisten, denn er war seit seiner zweiten Knöchelverletzung nicht mehr besonders gut.

"Ich habe dich in diese Mannschaft aufgenommen, weil du mir versprochen hast, mit allen Mitteln zu kämpfen. Es war nicht abgemacht, daß du mitten drin zu einem Krüppel wirst" warf der Kapitän kühl hin.

"Sorry, Kíngyo, aber das hatte ich auch nicht von Anfang an beabsichtigt" erwiderte Hōtáru schneidend. Das Wort "Krüppel" gefiel ihm nicht sonderlich...

"Du hast mir versprochen, der Mannschaft zu helfen. Jetzt bist du nur noch ein lästiger Klotz am Bein, und die Frage ist, wie willst du das ändern? Bei uns können wir Schwächlinge wie dich nicht gebrauchen, okay? Wir spielen auf Sieg, Junge. Und das kannst du ja nicht mehr."

"Was schlägst du also vor? Soll ich austreten, ja?" Hōtáru grinste verächtlich. "Du spielst auf Sieg, ja, Kíngyo? Aber mit dieser Mannschaft wirst du es leider auch nicht schaffen. Es hilft auch nichts, mich rauszuwerfen. Wenn der Kapitän nichts bringt, kann das ganze Team nichts."

"Wiederhol das mal, ja?" Kíngyo war zornrot geworden und baute sich drohend vor ihm auf. Die restliche Mannschaft flüsterte aufgeregt untereinander. "Hast du das gehört?... Frechheit... Was bildet sich dieser Kerl eigentlich ein?... Wirf ihn raus, Kapitän... Verprügel ihn ordentlich, damit er weiß, was wir können..."

"Du treibst es diesmal zu weit, Suigín. Das lasse ich mir von jemanden wie dir nicht sagen." Kíngyo wirkte fast gelassen, bis er die Hand beinahe nachlässig zur Faust ballte und Hōtáru damit eine Ohrfeige gab. Unter den anderen herrschte plötzlich atemlose Stille; jeder war gespannt darauf, wie es weitergehen würde.

Hōtáru war so wütend geworden, daß er die Ohrfeige gar nicht richtig fühlte. Das war ein Fehler- er verpaßte seinem ehemaligen Kapitän ebenfalls einen Schlag in das Gesicht. Darauf hatte Kíngyo nur gewartet. Mit einem wütenden Schrei stürzte er sich auf Hōtáru und richtete ihn so zu, daß er sich am Ende nur noch mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Sein linkes Auge zeigte bereits eine verdächtige Blaufärbung, und aus seinem Mundwinkel rieselte Blut. Kíngyo hielt ihn mit beiden Fäusten am Kragen seiner Schuluniform in die Höhe und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. "Was sagst du jetzt, Suigín, na? Bist du immer noch so großmäulig? Los, sprich weiter! Solange du noch reden kannst, jedenfalls. Bald wird dein Gesicht nicht mehr so hübsch wie früher sein!"

Hōtáru schwieg und schnappte nach Luft. Das hier hatte er seiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben- er hätte Kíngyo eben nicht provozieren dürfen. Hoffentlich hatte der seinen Ärger jetzt herausgelassen- viel mehr Schläge ertrug er heute nicht mehr...

"Kíngyo! Bist du _wahnsinnig _geworden? Was _tust _du hier eigentlich? Hast du dir mal überlegt, was du tun willst, wenn euch hier ein Lehrer erwischt? Hör sofort auf!"

Eine bekannte Stimme. Hōtáru reckte den Kopf ein wenig zur Seite- sehr weit kam er ja nicht- um den Sprecher zu betrachten. Hachí. So ein Glück. Buddha mußte es heute gut mit ihm meinen- Hachí würde ihm sicher helfen... sein Kopf wurde immer schwerer, und seine Augen fielen zu.

"Verdammt, du bist sein Senpai. Und sein Teamkapitän. Was _soll _das eigentlich werden? Was-

was soll..." "Sei endlich still, _Hach_. Du gehst mir auf die Nerven." Kíngyo hielt Hōtáru immer noch fest am Kragen gepackt und funkelte seinen Klassenkameraden wütend an. "Bilde dir bloß nichts ein, klar? Es geht dich _überhaupt _nichts an, was ich hier tue und ob ich diesem frechen Kerl gebe, was er verdient! Du solltest dich nicht in Sachen einmischen, die dich nichts angehen!" "Es genügt jetzt trotzdem, Kíngyo, okay? Wenn ein Lehrer hier vorbeikommt, dann geht es euch verdammt schlecht. Also laß ihn jetzt endlich los! Du hast ihm deine Überlegenheit wirklich zur Genüge gezeigt, es reicht jetzt ehrlich! Das du ein schlechtes Beispiel gibst, versteht sich von selbst." Hachí bemühte sich, mit ruhiger Stimme zu reden. Kíngyo besaß ein sehr leicht reizbares Temperament- und er loderte noch immer vor Zorn.

Trotzdem besaß er seinen Stolz und wußte, wann man aufhören mußte.

Seine kühlen Augen blitzten plötzlich vor Bosheit, und er schenkte Hachí ein kaltes Lächeln. "Deinen Krüppel kannst du gerne wiederhaben. Da, ich schenke ihn dir sogar!" Bevor Hachí begriff, was eigentlich geschah, hatte er Hōtáru bereits mit aller Kraft in den vernarbten Knöchel getreten und ließ ihn los. Halb bewußtlos vor Schmerz glitt dieser an der Wand entlang zu Boden und blieb dort benommen sitzen.

"Du bist ein echtes Schwein, Kíngyo. Du hast wohl vergessen, daß du den Sieg gegen die meisten Schulen nur ihm zu verdanken hast. Das jetzt war fies und völlig unnötig." Hachís sonst so ruhige Stimme zitterte vor Zorn. Ein Blick in seine wütenden Augen veranlaßte Kíngyo und seine Mannschaft dazu, sich schweigend auf den Weg in das Schulgebäude zu machen.

Hachí drehte sich zu Hōtáru und nahm seinen Kopf vorsichtig zwischen beide Hände. Hōtáru starrte ihn mit leerem Blick an und murmelte unverständliche Worte vor sich hin.

"Komm schon, Hōtáru. Das wird schon wieder. Aber wir müssen hier jetzt weg. Wenn uns ein Lehrer findet, dann geht's uns schlecht, okay? Komm, bitte, du mußt aufstehen!"

Er redete zu ihm wie zu einem kranken Pferd und zog und zerrte, bis er ihn auf den Beinen hatte und in die Schule zu einem Waschraum führen konnte. Sein sanftes Gesicht war sorgenvoll. Das dürfte Hōtáru den Rest gegeben haben. Er murmelte nur noch tonlos vor sich hin und stöhnte zwischendurch. Seine Augen rollten ziellos hin und her.

In einem Waschraum angekommen, lud Hachí seinen ehemals besten Spieler ab und lehnte ihn gegen eine der kühlen, gekachelten Wände. Dann sank er selbst auf die Knie und vergrub sein Gesicht in den Händen. "Das hätte so nicht sein müssen. Es... es ist nicht fair..."

"Tut mir leid, Hachí. Das ist alles nur... meine Schuld..." Hōtáru hatte den Kopf zu ihm gedreht und atmete flach vor Schmerz. Diesmal war mehr zerstört worden als das letzte Mal- vielleicht nicht einmal unbedingt in seinem Knöchel. Aber er würde in Zukunft diese Art von Sport nicht mehr ausüben können... das wußte er. Es war endgültig vorbei. Während er die Hand hob, um Hachí zu trösten, begrub er seinen Traum für immer.

"Ach... sei still. Du Idiot- was machst du dir Sorgen um Andere? Das hier ist dein Leben, verdammt." Plötzlich hob Hachí ruckartig seinen Kopf und zog ihn fest an sich. "Ich hätte dich nicht gehen lassen dürfen- ich hätte dich zurückhalten müssen- ich hätte dir helfen müssen. Das hier geht zum Großteil auf mein Konto. Ich bin ein schöner Kapitän- lasse meinen besten Spieler gehen. Du hättest eine so große _Chance _gehabt- verdammt..." Seine Stimme erstickte. Hōtáru schmiegte seinen Kopf hilflos an die Schulter seines Senpais und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Natürlich war es nicht Hachís Schuld, sondern nur seiner eigenen Dummheit zuzuschreiben.

Nicht genug, daß er selbst nicht glücklich war- nein, er mußte auch denen, die er gern hatte, Kummer bereiten- "Hachí, bitte- sei nicht traurig wegen mir- das bin ich wirklich nicht wert..."

"Wenn du so etwas noch einmal sagst, wirst du mich kennenlernen, klar? So etwas Dummes will ich von dir nie wieder hören." Hachí starrte ihn zwar wütend an, aber die Sorge dominierte in seinen Augen. "Sei froh, daß ich immer etwas für den Notfall dabeihabe- wenn man dich so sieht, bekommst du Ärger. Leider habe ich nicht _annähernd _genug dabei... du gehst heute noch zu einem Arzt. Und die Schmerzmittel werden nicht stark genug sein- du kannst gleich nach Hause gehen, wenn dir das lieber ist..." Er wirkte bedrückt.

"Nein, nein, schon gut. Ich will nicht mehr fehlen... Hauptsache, die Lehrer kriegen nicht sofort alles mit- sonst kann ich sicher irgendeine blöde Ausrede erfinden- Kíngyo wird nichts sagen- da können sie nichts machen..." Hōtáru stöhnte. Hachí wickelte gerade ein nasses Taschentuch um seinen Knöchel; ein scharfer Schmerz zuckte durch seinen Körper. "Bleib ganz ruhig und mach die Augen am besten zu. Da-" er schob ihm eine Tablette zwischen die Zähne"- das hilft hoffentlich..."

Hōtáru tat, wie ihm geheißen wurde und versank in einen unruhigen Halbschlaf. Hachí versorgte inzwischen seine Verletzungen und hockte sich schließlich leicht aufseufzend auf den Boden.

"Du kannst jetzt herauskommen. Ich weiß, daß du hier bist" ließ er plötzlich mit ruhiger Stimme hören. Einige Sekunden tat sich nichts, dann öffnete sich eine der Türen und Káshira trat mit verlegener Miene heraus. "Ich... ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon gut. Du kannst mir helfen. Suigín ist in deiner Klasse und mit dir im Marineclub, oder?"

Hachí wirkte weder verlegen noch ärgerlich. Seine Stimme war ruhig und sanft wie immer.

"Was ist passiert? Er sieht nicht gut aus-" Káshira lachte verlegen "Wer hat sich mit ihm geprügelt? Senpai, ich-" "Bitte hilf mir hier. Es ist im Moment nicht so wichtig, wer sich mit wem geprügelt hat. Wir müssen Suigín halbwegs menschlich herrichten, sonst wird er ziemliche Probleme bekommen. Okay?"

Dem zwingenden Blick seines Senpai konnte sich Káshira nicht widersetzen. Schweigend faßte er Hōtáru unter den Armen und zerrte ihn in eine sitzende Position, indem er seinen Oberkörper gegen den eigenen lehnte.

"Senpai, Hōtáru war in deinem Volleyballteam der beste Spieler? Ist das wahr? Und jetzt? Hat ihn Kíngyo verprügelt? Warum?"

Hachí hielt einen Moment inne und seufzte. "Hōtáru hat jetzt keine Chancen mehr, ein besserer Sportler zu werden- da bin ich mir sicher. Leider ist das so. Du weißt sicher aus früheren Spielen, daß er wirklich gut war- das habe ich dir schon im Winter erzählt- daran kannst du dich vielleicht noch erinnern. Aber jetzt- ist alles vorbei und alles hat sich verändert. Und ich fühle mich mitschuldig. Ich hätte ihm ein besserer Ratgeber sein müssen- dann wäre das alles hier nicht geschehen. Das Problem mit ihm ist, daß er so verschlossen ist- er erzählt niemandem wirklich von sich, ist dir das schon aufgefallen? Er muß Sorgen haben, die ich nicht kenne- und das ist vielleicht die einzige Entschuldigung, warum mein Rat so schlecht war."

Káshira wußte nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Daß Hōtáru Probleme hatte, war ihm ja auch schon aufgefallen, und er hatte ja auch schon versucht, mit ihm darüber zu reden. Aber bei solchen Sachen stellte er sich eben immer nur ungeschickt an, und Hōtáru blockierte genauso. Es mußte tiefere Gründe für sein Verhalten geben. Aber wie Hachí schon gesagt hatte- er war so verschlossen.

"Wie...hmm, wie macht er sich im Marineclub so? Hat er viele Freunde, ja?"

Hachí sah ihn nicht an, und seine Ohren hatten einen rosaroten Farbton angenommen. Káshira stockte für einen Moment verblüfft. "Hmm, also... wie soll ich sagen...." "Also auch dort nicht." Es war eine ruhige Feststellung, die für Káshira schlimmer war als eine Ohrfeige, überhaupt, wenn man sich Hōtáru auf dem Boden betrachten mußte. "Senpai, es ist und war niemals deine Schuld, ja? Verdammt, Suigín kann über sein Leben selbst bestimmen, und du bist nicht sein Vater!

Und er könnte doch ruhig _ein einziges _Mal von selbst etwas sagen, wenn er Hilfe braucht, oder? Immer macht er alles so spannend, und er _will _doch gar keine Freunde, er ist immer so _eingebildet _und _unfreundlich_- und..." Weiter kam Káshira nicht. Seine Stimme wurde langsam leiser, während er seinem Senpai nicht in die Augen schauen konnte. Es gab da ein paar Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge, auf die er gar nicht stolz war...

Hachí sah ihm ernst in die Augen, während er nachzudenken schien.

"Im Winter, weißt du noch..." begann er langsam, während er seine Erinnerungen ordnete "da hast du mich nach Drogen gefragt- daran erinnere ich mich noch genau- und hattest du da jemanden im Sinn- _ihn _zum Beispiel? Und haben sich deine Befürchtungen oder besser gesagt, dein Verdacht- bestätigt?"

Káshira senkte den Kopf. "Nein, das... das nicht. Obwohl er sich oft so... manchmal hat er sich so seltsam benommen- ich wollte nur sicher gehen, Senpai, daß er... es tut mir leid..." Verlegen brach er ab und schwieg. "Also nicht, das ist gut." Hachí lächelte leicht, beugte sich plötzlich nach vorne und nahm Hōtáru wieder in den Arm. "Es macht alles leichter... er wird schon jemanden finden, mit dem er sprechen kann... und noch was, ja? Bitte, du tust uns allen einen großen Gefallen, wenn du niemanden von dem hier erzählst, okay? Es schadet Suigín, es schadet dir, und es tut auch mir nicht gut. Kíngyo wird wütend genug auf mich sein, und ich möchte meine letzten Jahre hier in Ruhe und Frieden verbringen. Kíngyo ist ein Hitzkopf, mit etwas Glück hat er sich schon wieder beruhigt und alles ist in Ordnung. Aber bitte... du bist ein aufrichtiger Junge, und ich weiß, daß du das Richtige tun wirst. Okay?" Er lächelte und drückte Hōtáru beschützend an sich. "Er war mein bester Spieler, und dieser extreme Abstieg ist sicher ein schwerer Schlag- ich möchte dich bitten, ihn nicht damit zu ärgern."

"Schon gut, Senpai. Ich sage keinem was davon, keine Sorge." In Káshira stieg ein seltsames Gefühl hoch, als er Hōtáru und seinen Senpai sah... er hätte nicht sagen können, was er fühlte, aber es war... Hōtáru tat ihm leid, aber... Plötzlich konnte er vor seinem inneren Auge einen Hōtáru sehen, der um die 200 Jahre früher lebte- einen verletzten Samurái, der sterbend am Boden lag....diese Vision hatte erstaunlich starken Eindruck auf ihn....

"Ich muß jetzt gehen. Wir haben schon ziemlich viel versäumt, und es fällt vielleicht auf, wenn gleich zwei aus der Klasse zu spät kommen- vielleicht solltest du ihn zum Arzt bringen. Der Knöchel sieht echt schlimm aus, also, ich weiß nicht..." Abrupt richtete sich Káshira auf und bewegte sich in Richtung Tür. Hachí blieb am Boden sitzen, Hōtáru im Arm. Ein Wunder, daß noch niemand in diesen Waschraum gekommen war. Ein Glück- Nachdem sich die Tür hinter Káshira geschlossen hatte, starrte Hachí eine Weile blicklos vor sich hin, dann schien er sich endgültig zu etwas durchgerungen zu haben, hob den Kopf und küßte Hōtáru vorsichtig auf die Lippen. Ja, er hatte den Jungen vom ersten Moment an geliebt, was nicht zuletzt an seinem überragenden Talent auf dem Volleyballfeld lag. Aber er würde es ihm niemals sagen können- es würde die Illusion zerstören.

Hōtáru regte sich stöhnend und hatte nichts bemerkt... Hachí lockerte seine Umarmung langsam und half ihm auf die Beine. "Komm, wir gehen jetzt doch besser zum Arzt... der Knöchel sieht schlimm aus, da muß ein Profi ran- es ist ratsamer, wenn wir es nicht noch schlimmer werden lassen..."

Sein Herz pochte laut und schmerzhaft gegen seine Rippen. Ein Glück, daß die Tablette Hōtáru so betäubt hatte- nicht auszudenken, was er getan hätte, wenn er _das _mitbekommen hätte- aber noch während er es dachte, wurde er von einem warmen Glücksgefühl durchströmt. Nein, sagen würde er es ihm niemals. Aber er selbst würde es wissen- und tief in sein Herz einschließen. So tief, daß es niemand sonst erreichen konnte...

Hōtáru ahnte nichts von den Gefühlen, die ihm sein Senpai entgegenbrachte. Er war von dem Schmerzmittel immer noch benommen, und sein Knöchel tat wieder weh- am liebsten hätte er wie ein kleines Kind geweint.

Aber er hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr wegen solcher Kleinigkeiten zu weinen. Er mußte wieder an seinen Großvater denken- und an das, was ihm dieser beigebracht hatte.

Der Arzt schüttelte nur noch den Kopf, wenn er ihn sah. "Das ist jetzt wohl die beliebteste Schwachstelle, die man bei dir finden kann, was? Nein, es tut mir leid. Aber es ist ratsam, wenn du einen Sport anfängst, der deinen Knöchel schont- und wenn du meinen Rat annehmen willst, dann solltest du einem Schwimmclub beitreten. Springen und Laufen fällt in Zukunft für dich flach, so leid es mir tut. Aber dieser neuerliche Schlag- oder die _Treppenkante_, wie du so schön sagst- " er betrachtete ihn über die Ränder seiner Brille. "Es gibt bessere Ausreden."

Hōtáru senkte stumm den Kopf und konnte seinem langjährigen Arzt nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. Doktor Hamabé behandelte ihn nun schon, seit er ein kleiner Junge war, und er hatte ihn eigentlich immer recht gerne gehabt. Aber jetzt... was sollte er ihm schon sagen?

"Also, Hōtáru, _ich _denke, daß du eine ziemlich üble Schlägerei hinter dir hast; das kann man an deinem Gesicht deutlich erkennen. Und bitte" er lächelte "halte mich nicht für so dumm, daß ich deine Geschichte glaube. Aber gut, du bist noch jung, und Jungs prügeln sich eben manchmal, da denke ich, daß ich es für heute akzeptieren werde. Nur- deine gesamten sportlichen Vorlieben mußt du jetzt neu überdenken. Daß du deinen Knöchel nicht mehr außergewöhnlich belasten darfst, ist klar, und das heißt, daß du über Schwimmen wirklich nachdenken solltest. Sport wird ja auf der Schule groß geschrieben, und deshalb... Aber das alles... war es dir eine Schlägerei wert?"

Dr. Hamabé versorgte während seiner Rede den Knöchel geschickt und brachte Hōtáru riesige Erleichterung. Wenigstens schmerzte es nicht mehr so stark. Und der Verband war dünn genug, um in seinen Schuh zu passen.

Draußen wartete Hachí und musterte ihn besorgt. "Wie geht es jetzt? Kannst du auftreten? Tut es noch sehr weh? Was hat der Arzt gesagt?"

Er murmelte Nichtssagendes und ließ sich von Tsúyu vor die Türe führen. Dort fiel er seinem Senpai um den Hals und vergrub den Kopf in seiner Schuluniform.

"Senpai, ich möchte sterben." Vorsichtig legte Hachí die Arme um ihn und versuchte ihn zu trösten. "Hōtáru, es ist noch nicht alles verloren, okay? Es... es kann doch nicht so schlimm sein... was hat denn der Arzt-" "Ich muß über eine Sportart nachdenken, die den Knöchel nicht mehr so belastet... Schwimmen... und ich... ich mag Schwimmen gar nicht so besonders..."

Tsúyu streichelte beruhigend seinen Rücken und zog ihn fest an sich. "Ich weiß, daß du auch im Schwimmclub gut sein wirst... oder welchen du sonst auswählst... deine Entscheidung wird richtig sein, da bin ich mir sicher..."

"Tsúyu-san." Hōtáru hatte den Kopf  gehoben und schien beinahe zu lächeln. "Die bisher schlechteste Entscheidung war sicher die, aus dem Volleyballclub auszutreten. Seither... ist nichts mehr... richtig... was soll ich sagen? Seit der Winter vorbei ist, habe ich immer größere Fehler gemacht- die Vergeltung bekomme ich jetzt in dieser Art und Weise... aber ich möchte, das du weißt, daß es sowieso egal ist... es ist nicht mehr so schlimm. Das ich nicht mehr spielen kann, ist nicht das Schlimmste- seit ich nicht mehr Volleyball spiele, macht Sport keinen Sinn..."

Hachí wußte nicht, was er darauf erwidern sollte. Ob Hōtáru wohl dasselbe wie er... nein, unmöglich, er war doch verlobt. Obwohl... nein, sinnlos, solche Dinge zu denken. Durch seine Wünsche würden sich seine Gefühle nicht ändern... aber...

"Ich glaube, ich gehe besser nach Hause, Senpai. Danke für deine Hilfe, und es tut mir sehr leid, daß du so viel Ärger meinetwegen hast." Hōtáru löste sich aus der Umarmung und lächelte. "Danke, daß du mir so viele Möglichkeiten geboten hast- es ist nicht deine Schuld, daß ich zu dumm war, um sie anzunehmen. Seit Weihnachten ist nichts mehr, wie es war..."

Knapp vor der Praxis des Doktors befand sich eine Bushaltestelle, an der gerade ein Wagen angekommen war. Hōtáru stieg rasch ein und ließ einen reglosen Hachí zurück, der viel zu spät bemerkte, daß er sich nicht einmal verabschiedet hatte.

Langsam machte er sich auf den Weg zurück zur Schule. Eigentlich sinnlos- es war schon nach 15 Uhr, und ehrlich gesagt hatte er nach diesem turbulenten Vormittag keine große Lust mehr, Kíngyo oder sonst jemanden zu sehen. Er war erstaunt, wie tief ihn die Worte getroffen hatten. Offensichtlich hatte sich Hōtáru schon- aufgegeben? Nein, unmöglich. Er kannte doch seinen besten Spieler. Hōtáru hätte das nie so einfach akzeptiert- er war doch-

Siedendheiß fiel ihm ein, daß sich Suigín seit Weihnachten _sehr wohl _verändert hatte- abgesehen von den Problemen mit seinen Mitschülern war er noch stiller als sonst geworden. Und er wirkte ein kleines bißchen verzweifelt. Der Herbstwind wehte das bunte Laub über die verlassenen Straßen, und Hachí spürte jetzt erst richtig, wie kalt es schon geworden war.

Vor Kälte zitternd schlug er seinen Mantelkragen hoch und wanderte nachdenklich weiter.


	10. Cocytus

10. Kapitel

**_Cocytus (_****_KwkutoV_****_)_**

**__**

"Uh, es ist so kalt draußen! Am liebsten würde ich für immer hier drin bleiben!"

"Also, ich mag den Winter gerne. Der viele Schnee... das Essen..." "Moko, du bist viel zu verfressen. Kein Wunder, daß du so dick bist." Kamomé wirkte kalt und unfreundlich wie das Wetter vor der Tür des Caféhauses. Tókui lachte sie aus. "Kamomé-chan, heute bist du wieder mal zu freundlich. Noch ein bißchen mehr davon, und hier sitzen bald sechs Eisfiguren um den Tisch!" "Also, ehrlich, ihr müßt doch heute nicht zu streiten anfangen, oder?" Sachou wirkte besorgt, Moko dagegen lachte nur. "Keine Sorge, das macht mir nichts aus. Kamomé hat ja recht- aber um eine Diät durchzuhalten fehlt mir die innere Stärke, fürchte ich."

"Pah! Eine Diät allein ist ja nichts! Wenn ich an meine Freundin Tsurú denke- die macht nicht nur Diät, sondern auch unglaublich viel Sport, und meine Freundin Namakó-" "Also ehrlich, Kiíchigo, mußt du uns mit deinen nichtsnutzigen Freundinnen quälen, deren Lebensinhalt nichts außer Jungs und Make-up ist?" Kamomé unterbrach ihren Redeschwall abrupt. Sie selbst kümmerte sich lieber um ihre Experimente oder ihre Pflanzenzucht.

"Hey, ich habe schrecklichen Hunger! Sonst noch wer?" Káshira lachte unbekümmert. Gerade hatte er von seinen Eltern wieder Geld bekommen, und er war nicht der Typ, der Geld in die Spardose steckte. "Kiíchigo, sei doch nicht beleidigt. Kamomé hat das nicht so gemeint." Tókui versuchte sie aufzumuntern. Kiíchigo saß mit mißmutiger Miene am Tisch und schwieg ärgerlich. "Ihr seid bald genauso schlimm wie Hōtáru. Wenn ihr _wüßtet_, wie boshaft er ist... zu mir hat er letztes Mal gesagt, ich sollte jetzt schon anfangen zu sparen, in 10 Jahren wäre die erste Schönheitsoperation fällig, und solche Sachen... und er ist _niemals _nett, immer nur Bosheiten... ich hoffe, ich kann ihn vor der Ehe noch geradebiegen. Sonst sehe ich schwarz." Sie seufzte bekümmert und tat sich selbst sehr leid. Tókui ärgerte sich. "Warum löst du diese Verlobung nicht einfach? Wenn jemand sowas zu _mir _sagen würde, na, dann hätte er einige _Probleme_..." Alle mußten lachen, als sie Tókuis zornige Miene sahen. "Kein Mann würde es wagen, frech zu dir zu sein, Tókui! Da bin ich mir absolut sicher!" Káshira zog eine Grimasse und lachte. "_Ich _dagegen war immer nett zu dir, oder? Also, wie wär's..." "Du bist und bleibst ein unsäglicher Lustmolch. Ich glaube fast, du fühlst für keine deiner Freundinnen irgend etwas." "Doch, natürlich. Sonst wären sie ja gar nicht meine Freundinnen, oder? Aber du, Kiíchigo, du bist etwas Besonderes... für Suigín viel zu schade. Das hieße, Perlen vor die Säue werfen, was, Sachou?" Aufreizend zwinkerte er dem Teamkapitän zu, der puterrot wurde. "Tsutsumí ist nun mal mit ihm verlobt, und er wird sicher einmal ein guter Ehemann." "Gott, Sachou, sei doch nicht immer so _langweilig_. Kiíchigo hat nun einmal etwas Besseres verdient, oder nicht?" "Solange du nicht glaubst, etwas Besseres zu sein, hast du wohl recht. Sonst wäre es Selbstverblendung..." "Kamomé, du bist genauso boshaft wie Suigín. Aber siehst du- ich bin nicht nachtragend. Eine Runde geht auf mich!"

Kamomé nippte stumm an ihrer Tasse und schien in abstrakte Gedanken versunken zu sein- so wie meistens. Sie war eben wirklich ein kleines Genie, und die Gruppe tolerierte das, obwohl sich alle hin und wieder unwohl fühlten, wenn sie sahen, wie groß der Unterschied zwischen ihr und ihnen allen eigentlich war.

Die warmen Getränke ließen alle in einen angenehm schläfrigen Zustand gleiten, der plötzlich von Kiíchigo unterbrochen wurde. "Da- seht mal aus dem Fenster! Ist das nicht Hōtáru? Aber wer ist denn das da bei ihm?" Alle Köpfe wandten sich zu der großen Scheibe. Draußen wanderte gerade Hōtáru vorbei, an seiner Seite ein kleines Mädchen mit violetten Haaren. Beide wirkten ernst und sehr traurig, das kleine Mädchen schien sogar geweint zu haben.

"Also wirklich, wer ist denn das nur? Das Mädchen kenne ich überhaupt nicht!" Kiíchigo war ratlos und völlig verblüfft. Sie war überzeugt gewesen, Hōtáru in- und auswendig zu kennen.

"Vielleicht ist die Kleine eine Verwandte. Oder eine Tochter von den Geschäftspartnern, die er ein bißchen herumführen muß oder so. Wer weiß..." Moko zuckte die Schultern. "Na, ich weiß nicht... warum sehen die beiden so traurig aus? Vielleicht hat Hōtáru sie geärgert oder so- wer weiß? Ich meine, bei ihm ist so ein Gesichtsausdruck ja nichts Neues, oder?" Tókui wirkte nachdenklich. "Seit wann ist er eigentlich so komisch? Früher war er doch anders, oder nicht?"

"Naja, ein Eigenbrötler ist er ja schon immer gewesen. Aber so schlimm ist es erst seit einem Jahr oder so, oder? Eigentlich gar nicht so lange. Aber ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wie er früher war." Sachou war leicht verlegen geworden. "Seltsam... wie die Zeit so vergeht und die Menschen sich ändern..."

"Nicht zu ihrem Besten, soviel ist bei Suigín sicher." Kamomé sprach distanziert und kühl. "Meiner Meinung nach hätten wir ihn aus dem Club ausschließen sollen. In einem halben Jahr sollen wir einen einwöchigen Seeausflug machen, und unser Navigator ist derjenige, der am wenigsten oft da ist. Das ist ziemlich bedenklich, finde ich..."

"Watarí, der arme Kerl, wirkt auch immer bedrückter. Ich glaube, Suigín benimmt sich ihm gegenüber auch nicht gerade gut." "Er ist eben ein Idiot, und ein gefühlskalter Trottel. Arme Kiíchigo- vielleicht solltest du es dir trotzdem noch mal überlegen."

"Puh, das ist lieb von euch- aber ich glaube fest daran, daß sich Hōtáru schon noch ändern wird. Je früher wir heiraten, desto besser- und in ein paar Jahren- schwupp- wird er der perfekte Ehemann sein. Mit seinen Eltern verstehe ich mich wunderbar, das sind so liebe Menschen!" erzählte sie begeistert.

"Ehrlich gesagt sieht er seit einem Jahr wie ein kranker Puma oder so etwas aus. Hast du seine Augen mal genau gesehen? Wie zwei Löcher, richtig beängstigend. So- _tot_- wie soll ich sagen"

"Ich habe gehört, daß Kíngyo ihn ziemlich vermöbelt hat. Deshalb ist er in den Schwimmclub umgetreten- weil er nicht mehr so belastbar ist wie früher." Tókui trank den Rest aus ihrer Tasse und bemerkte nicht, wie Káshira leicht zusammenzuckte. Er hatte das Vertrauen, daß Hachí in ihn gelegt hatte, nicht enttäuscht, und keinem von den Ereignissen im Herbst erzählt. Hōtáru tat ihm in dieser Sache leid- aber sonst hatte er für sein schlechtes Benehmen keine Entschuldigung verdient. Káshira konnte in solchen Dingen sehr starrköpfig sein, und Leute, die andere so fertigmachten, haßte er am meisten.

"Jetzt ist er schon im dritten Sportclub. Aber ich glaube nicht, das er jemals wieder so gut wird wie im Volleyballteam. Armer Hachí- er hat so viel in ihm gesehen..."

"Was soll ich da sagen? Mein zukünftiger Ehemann ist ein gescheiterter Sportler- und ich wollte immer jemanden, der _gut _ist... sein Vater war ziemlich wütend, er ist nicht gut in Kendō- und seine Eltern sind eben total erpicht auf sowas... naja..." Kiíchigo seufzte. Moko wirkte nachdenklich. "Er ist so dünn geworden, nicht? Irgendwie tut er mir leid- wohl auch ein Grund, warum er nicht mehr so stark ist, nicht? Er-"

"Ich hab' ihn mal in der Schwimmhalle gesehen. Muskeln hat er ja, aber dünn wie... na, wie-"

"Also ehrlich, hör mal, Tókui!" Kiíchigo wurde rot. "Was hast _du _denn meinen Verlobten zu betrachten, na? Das-" "Pah, sing keine Opern, Kií. Ich beiße ihm schon nichts weg, keine Sorge!" Tókui grinste spöttisch und hob die Hand. "Wir hätten noch gerne was!"

"Du hier, Ziyóu? Was für eine Überraschung!" Unschlüssig blieb Hōtáru stehen und starrte auf das kleine Mädchen, das wie er vor einem Schaufenster stehen geblieben war.

"Onkel Hōtáru! Wie schön- ähm, ich meine, wie- geht es dir?" Sie lächelte verlegen.

Ziyóu war blasser und dünner geworden, seit er sie das letzte Mal gesehen hatte- aber das war auch schon beinahe ein Jahr her. Und sie war so groß geworden- er hatte sie als niedlichen kleinen Kobold in Erinnerung, der neben Yún und ihm hin- und herhüpfte.

"Oh, um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du weißt ja- Unkraut vergeht nicht. Aber wie geht es dir? Und dem Eislaufen? Ich bin mir sicher, jeder Verein reißt sich um dich-"

"Fehlanzeige." Ihre Stimme klang zwar gefaßt, aber ihre Augen schimmerten verräterisch. "Ich- ich laufe nicht mehr. Aus und Vorbei. Seit- seit Weihnachten funktioniert es einfach nicht mehr richtig. Aber was erzähle ich lang und breit von mir- was machst du so?"

"Mit Volleyball habe ich auch aufgehört. Es klappt nicht mehr- wie bei dir..."

Mit einem bitteren Lächeln musterte ihn das kleine Mädchen. "Du hast es noch nicht überwunden, oder? Genauso wenig wie ich oder Mama. Sonst gibt sich jeder tapfer und zuversichtlich- aber ich habe manchmal schreckliche Angst, das sie noch mal verrückt wird oder so. Sie hat das alles einfach nicht verarbeitet- deshalb- deshalb ziehen wir jetzt auch wieder weg. Zurück nach Lantau vermutlich. Dort war es besser, und unser altes Haus können wir auch wieder haben. Dort wird sie vielleicht vergessen-" Abrupt brach sie ab und drehte den Kopf zur Seite, damit er ihre Tränen nicht sehen konnte. Aus einem Impuls heraus zog er sie an sich. "Arme Ziyóu- es ist so schlimm für dich- so ungerecht-"

"Als wäre es für dich leichter, Onkel Hōtáru. Ich weiß genau, das es dir vermutlich noch viel schlechter geht." Leise weinte sie in seinen Mantel. Hōtáru kniete sich auf den Boden und umarmte sie fest. "Ziyóu, wenn nicht sie, sondern ich- es wäre für alle leichter, wenn ich an ihrer Stelle gewesen wäre- ich weiß, es ist jetzt viel zu spät, aber wenn ich die Zeit zurückdrehen könnte, _ich _müßte in diesem Bus sein- und nicht sie-"

"Du bist ein Idiot." Das kleine Mädchen löste sich von ihm und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen. "Glaubst du, es würde sich so viel ändern? Wenn jetzt _du _tot wärst, glaubst du etwa, Yún hätte das so einfach weggesteckt? Oh, du kennst sie da nicht so gut wie ich. Sie wäre sicher in der Lage gewesen, irgendwelche Dummheiten zu machen- verstehst du nicht, das du einer der wenigen wichtigen Menschen in ihrem Leben gewesen bist? Yún hat sich in unserer Familie nie wirklich wohl gefühlt. Sie war immer so ruhig und nett- weil sie immer Angst hatte, wir würden sie hassen und wegschicken. Aber ob sie uns wirklich _gern _gehabt hat- wer weiß? So sicher wäre ich mir da gar nicht. Du darfst nicht vergessen, daß sie über neun Jahre bei alten Leuten gewohnt hat, die ihr immer gutes Benehmen eingetrichtert haben, und bei denen sie sich niemals austoben durfte. Und das die Leute in China gemeine Bemerkungen über ihre fehlenden Eltern gemacht haben, ist auch ziemlich sicher. Und dann- Hals über Kopf nach Hongkong, das sich von dem Leben im Dorf _ziemlich _unterschieden haben muß- sie hatte immer Angst, dumm dazustehen. Und du warst einer der Wenigen, der ihr das Gefühl gegeben hat, sie wäre etwas wert. Du kannst sagen, das ist nicht wahr. Aber ich glaube, in der Hinsicht kenne ich meine Schwester." Ziyóu hatte schon wieder Tränen in den Augen.

"Es war dumm von mir, das zu erwähnen." Hōtáru wischte ihr vorsichtig die Wange ab. "Ich bin so taktlos..."

"Nein, du bist traurig. Und du kannst sie nicht vergessen, und du gibst dir die Schuld an allem. Aber wenn jetzt du in diesem Bus gewesen wärst- Yún wäre genauso tot wie du und ich jetzt. Die Leute wollen es nicht wahrhaben- aber wir haben uns verändert- und wir beide tun nichts, um uns aus unserer Patsche zu ziehen, sondern wir jammern und klagen, und verderben unser Leben- oh, es tut mir leid" fügte sie plötzlich schüchtern hinzu, als sie seine überraschte Miene sah. "Du mußt dich nicht entschuldigen, Ziyóu, wirklich nicht, du hast ja ganz recht..."

Sekundenlang schwiegen beide. Dann richtete er sich energisch auf und nahm sie an der Hand. "Komm, wir gehen spazieren. Oder in ein Teehaus- wohin du willst. Weißt du, du bist der einzige Mensch, mit dem ich über sie reden kann, und der nicht sofort abblockt oder irgendwelche dummen Phrasen abläßt. Hast du Zeit?"

"Ja... ja, ich habe heute Nachmittag nichts vor. Mama will, daß ich in Hongkong auf eine Privatschule gehe- es ist die "Qīngchu". Hat neu eröffnet, und soll sehr gut sein. Ist mir ehrlich gesagt egal, wohin ich gehe- das kümmert mich nicht mehr."

Hōtáru fühlte sich schlecht. Jetzt zog auch noch sie weg- die einzige Ansprechpartnerin. Aber vermutlich hätten sie sich ohnehin nicht wiedergesehen, wenn sie nicht zufällig heute vor dem selben Laden gestanden wären...

"Hmm... äh, freust du dich auf Hongkong? Vielleicht könnt ihr dort noch mal- neu anfangen?"

"Ja, hoffentlich. Um meine Eltern mache ich mir Sorgen. Dort wird es ihnen sicher besser gehen. Ach, bevor ich es vergesse-" verlegen zog sie einen kleinen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche.

"Nǎinai hat etwas für dich geschickt. Ich habe es die ganze Zeit mit mir herumgetragen, weil ich gehofft habe, ich sehe dich noch einmal, bevor... bevor wir endgültig wegziehen. Sie ist ein bißchen sentimental, weißt du-" ihre Stimme wurde leiser und sie drückte ihm einen kleinen Brief in die Hand. Vorsichtig öffnete er ihn und starrte ratlos auf die chinesischen Zeichen. "Oh, ich werde ihn dir übersetzen. Sie schreibt ja nicht viel..." Mit glühenden Ohren riß Ziyóu den Zettel aus seiner Hand und las. "Lieber Verlobter, ich weiß nicht einmal deinen Namen, denn Shǎ und Zhenzhu weigern sich, über dich zu reden. Sie sprechen kaum über dich, und wenn doch, dann finden sie wenig schmeichelhafte Bezeichnungen, die ich nicht unbedingt wiederholen will. Bei der Beerdigung hast du mir sehr leid getan. Es muß ein sehr schlimmer Schock in deinem jungen Leben gewesen sein, und ich weiß, daß meine Enkelin ein sehr liebes Mädchen war. Aber Schuld hat keiner, obwohl das Shǎ und Zhenzhu gerne glauben würden. Aber mein Leben ist jetzt lang genug, um das anders beurteilen zu können. Den Brief schicke ich an Ziyóu, da ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob ihre Eltern das hier auch wirklich weiterleiten, was, Mädchen? Du sollst dir auch keine Vorwürfe machen, du bist manchmal genauso wie deine Schwester. Yún war schon immer viel zu still, wir zwei Alten tragen daran wohl die größte Schuld, aber es ist schwer, ein Mädchen richtig zu erziehen.

Lieber Verlobter, ich will dich nicht lange aufhalten, aber nachdem ich den blassen Jungen im Tempel gesehen habe, dachte ich, eine kleine Erinnerung außer dem Glöckchen wäre nicht schlecht. Junge, verzeih mir, aber ich mag keine Photos. Sie verfälschen so vieles. Die Erinnerung bewahrt man in seinem Herzen, dort gehört sie auch hin. Hier hast du noch einen Gegenstand, der Yún sehr am Herzen lag, und eine alte Vettel wie ich kann mit so etwas nichts anfangen. Also, ich hoffe, dein Leben nimmt wieder die gewohnte Bahn, und denk daran, jede Erfahrung macht uns klüger und stärker, auch wenn sie zuerst unnötig und grausam wirkt. 

Sangshù Chuíliu."

Ziyóu brach ab und faltete den Brief fein säuberlich zusammen. Ihre Ohren waren tiefrot. "Oma ist ein seltsamer Kauz. Aber sie meint immer ernst, was sie sagt, und sie hat dich gern, glaube ich."

Hōtáru beachtete sie kaum. Aus dem Briefumschlag rollte noch ein kleiner Gegenstand- eine kleine Münze mit chinesischer Aufschrift. "Was- was ist das?" Ziyóu warf einen flüchtigen Blick darauf. "Eine Feng-shui Münze. Komisch, warum die für sie so wichtig war? Vielleicht hat sie ihr mal jemand geschenkt, den sie sehr gern gehabt hat. Wer weiß?"

Die kleine Münze in die Hand gepreßt, beschloß er, sie zu dem Glöckchen auf die Kette zu hängen, die er jeden Tag trug. Die einzigen Erinnerungen an sie- an einen Charakter, den er so gut zu kennen geglaubt hatte, und der noch einiges an Untiefen in sich barg...

Gemeinsam schlenderten sie ziellos weiter, an den vielen Cafés, in denen sich die Leute drängten, vorbei, zu einem kleinen Teehaus. "Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. Das Teehaus da mag ich gerne- es ist immer angenehm leer, und es gehen kaum Jugendliche dorthin."

"Oh, es ist sehr hübsch." Ziyóu war nicht ganz bei der Sache. Einige Dinge schienen ihr noch auf der Seele zu lasten, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie damit herausrücken würde.

Beide setzten sich und bestellten Tee. "Deine Entscheidung, mit Volleyball aufzuhören" begann sie vorsichtig "wieviel hat sie mit Yún zu tun?" Hōtáru fühlte sich nicht überrascht; etwas Ähnliches hatte er erwartet. "Was soll ich sagen? So gut wie alles. Abgesehen davon ist mein Knöchel jetzt völlig ruiniert, also werde ich ein... hmm, _Comeback_, oder wie man so schön sagt, nie wieder schaffen." Plötzlich wurde er blaß. "Was hast du?" "Ach, nichts, es ist nur..." er lächelte schwach "gerade habe ich bemerkt, _was _ich eigentlich verloren habe... ich weiß, wie dumm das klingt, aber das ist- irgendwie- ein Schock..."

"Das kann ich verstehen. Als ich beschlossen habe, mit dem Eislaufen aufzuhören, hat sich mein ganzes Leben verändert. Und es ist dadurch nicht besser geworden... Manchmal denke ich, wir sollten uns vor Yún schämen... wir verletzen uns selbst, um sie dafür zu bestrafen, daß sie nicht mehr bei uns ist... als würden wir einem Schatten dienen, der uns langsam auffrißt... Aber was soll das eigentlich? Wir benehmen uns wie Kinder, denen man die Puppe weggenommen hat- wir heulen und schreien und können es nicht akzeptieren... aber sie..."

"Sie kommt dadurch auch nicht mehr zurück." Ruhig beendete er ihren Satz und starrte sie überrascht an. "Du bist viel zu klug für dein Alter, Ziyóu. Wirklich, in deinem Alter denkt sicher keiner so... aber-" "Aber jeder hat eben nicht eine tote Schwester. Und keine Eltern, die sich vor Schuldgefühlen fast auflösen. Sie haben Schuldgefühle, weil sie Yún neun Jahre lang alleine gelassen haben, sie haben Schuldgefühle wegen dem Umzug nach Japan, wegen allem haben sie Schuldgefühle und Komplexe. Einmal habe ich sie heimlich belauscht. Und da machten sie sich Sorgen, weil Yún mit einer kleinen Schwester in Lantau konfrontiert worden war, und weil sie... ach, weiß der Teufel-" Wütend brach sie ab, aber der Staudamm, der ihre Gefühle im Zaum hielt, war bereits gebrochen. "Manchmal, wenn es ganz dunkel ist, und ich gar nichts mehr höre, weil der Straßenlärm zu einem Summen verschwimmt- dann ist die Nacht wie ein schwarzes Tuch- und dann liege ich nur da und hasse sie. Und dann hasse ich mich selbst, weil ich sie hasse, und es nicht sollte- weil sie wirklich eine liebe Schwester war. Aber mir kommt es manchmal so vor, als wäre sie tot wichtiger als ich lebend- und dabei ist das gar nicht wahr, aber ich bilde es mir trotzdem ein, und dann..." Sie weinte schon wieder, und Hōtáru wußte nicht, wie er sie trösten sollte. "Ich glaube nicht, das du _sie _haßt. Eher den Umstand, der dein und mein Leben verändert hat. Aber das ist nicht Yún. Nicht wirklich. Vielleicht-" Seine Stimme war belegt, und er fühlte sich selber den Tränen sehr nahe "hassen wir beide uns so sehr, daß wir jemand anderen brauchen, auf den wir das abladen können- Yún, deine Eltern, meine Eltern, meine Verlobte, die Schule..." "Du bist wieder verlobt?" Ziyóu hob den Kopf und blinzelte ihn unter Tränen an. "Jetzt schon? Aber-"

"Keine Sorge." Er lächelte schmal. "Von meinen Eltern arrangiert, und ich kann mich nicht wehren- aber sie ist so mit sich selbst beschäftigt, daß sie von Yún nie erfahren wird- weil es sie nicht interessiert- und ich es ihr sicher nie erzählen werde."

Stumm nippte Ziyóu an der heißen Flüssigkeit und nickte schließlich. "So ein kleines Seelen- stripping tut doch ganz gut, oder? Ich habe mich schon damit abgefunden, daß ich ein schlechter Mensch bin und vermutlich als Regenwurm wiedergeboren werde. Dafür werde ich mich im nächsten Leben mehr anstrengen."

"Erzähl mir noch von Yún, okay? Je länger ich dir zuhöre, desto mehr habe ich das Gefühl, sie überhaupt nicht zu kennen..."

"Oh, du kennst sie sicher besser als meine Eltern oder ich. Aber gut- was soll ich dir erzählen? Haiyáng Yún, geboren am 02. 02. in Chángsha, Provinz H'nán, aufgewachsen bei Sangshù Yuán und Chuíliu. Ich selbst kann mich nicht an ihre Ankunft in Hongkong erinnern, aber es gibt ein Foto, auf dem man sie in chinesischer Tracht sieht.

Das einzige Mal, das ich sie richtig weinen gesehen habe, war vor drei Jahren, als Nǎinai ihr einen Brief schrieb, das ihre Katze gestorben wäre. Sonst war sie immer gleich ruhig und freundlich. Freunde hat sie nie viele gehabt, glaube ich, jedenfalls aus China weiß ich nichts, in Hongkong hatte sie nur zwei oder drei Mädchen, mit denen sie manchmal herumgezogen ist. Aber besonders eng war das sicher nicht, sie hat nie Briefe oder so von denen bekommen. Naja, und in Japan, da warst du. Und dich hat sie auf jeden Fall sehr gern gehabt, sonst hätte sie sich nie gegen den Willen meines Vaters mit dir verlobt. Glücklicherweise konnte Mama die Wogen glätten. Aber jetzt... " Sie brach ab und starrte in ihre leere Tasse.

"Du darfst nicht glauben, das du so- soviel _unwichtiger _wärst als sie, okay? Du redest dir sicher ein, sie hätte ein Leben eher verdient als du, aber das ist nicht wahr, und da würde sie mir beipflichten. Weißt du, es gibt genauso viele Menschen, die dich brauchen, und-" Hōtáru lachte plötzlich auf und unterbrach sie. "Ich kenne leider keinen, der mich braucht. Nicht einmal meine Eltern, denn ich bin für sie ja sowieso nur der Firmenerbe, und dafür nehmen sie sonst eben Kitsuné. Nein, ehrlich, wenn ich sterben würde, und alle wären am Friedhof, wer würde seine Trauer ernst meinen? Nicht einmal Watarí, oder meine Eltern, oder sonst wer. Wer-" "_Ich _würde es ernst meinen" meinte Ziyóu, das kleine Mädchen, ohne ihn anzusehen. "Ich glaube, ich muß jetzt gehen. Es war sehr lieb von dir, mich einzuladen, und wenn du mal in Hongkong bist, dann treffen wir uns, und sehen, wie unser Leben weitergegangen ist, okay? Wir dürfen unsere Fehler nicht zu ihrer Schuld machen." Sie lächelte plötzlich und beugte sich zu ihm.

Bevor er richtig wußte, was sie da eigentlich tat, hatte sie ihre Schüchternheit überwunden und ihm einen kleinen Kuß auf die Wange gedrückt. "Leb wohl, Onkel Hōtáru, und komm nach Lantau. Ich werde dir noch meine Adresse schicken, dann treffen wir uns, ja? Ich freue mich." Und weg war sie, aus dem Teehaus gehuscht wie ein flüchtiger Schatten.

Hōtáru blieb sitzen und trank noch eine Tasse. Was sie gesagt hatte, stimmte ihn nachdenklich.

Sicher hatte sie recht. Und sie schien es besser zu verkraften als er, obwohl da natürlich auch noch... _Untiefen _lauerten- Probleme, die erst mit der Zeit sichtbar werden würden. Er war da schon ein großes Stück weiter als sie. Der Knöchel war Beweis genug.

Jetzt war sie schon fast ein Jahr tot... und er war noch immer am Anfang. Aber er konnte sie eben nicht so schnell vergessen, wie jeder das von ihm erwartete- sie waren gerade am Anfang ihrer Beziehung gewesen, hatten noch nie gestritten, waren eben erst dabei gewesen, sich kennenzulernen, vermutlich war es deshalb doppelt so schwer. Wenn sie länger zusammengeblieben wären, hätten sie nach und nach ihre Fehler und Unzulänglichkeiten erkannt und die Gefühle wären abgekühlt. Aber so- es wirkte noch so- unfertig, es hatte doch kaum erst begonnen. Warum... Sein Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis und blieben immer bei jener Nacht stehen. Natürlich war alles seine Schuld, egal, was Ziyóu sagte. Hätte er sie nicht eingeladen, wäre sie nicht tot. Das war doch wohl klar. Wenn sie nicht in diesem Bus gesessen hätte, dann...

Irgendwann zwang er sich, damit aufzuhören. Es war jetzt viel zu spät, um darüber nachzudenken, _Was-wäre-wenn_, _und wenn nicht_- sinnlos. Sie war tot, daran war nichts mehr zu ändern. Liebend gern hätte er alles dafür gegeben, sie noch einmal zu sehen, aber es war eben nur das- ein sinnloser Wunsch.

Langsam zog er die Feng-shui Münze aus der Tasche und betrachtete sie nachdenklich. "Made in Hongkong". Von wem sie das wohl bekommen hatte? Einem Freund? Ihrer Familie? Das würde er wohl nie herausfinden, da kaum mehr eine Chance bestand, ihre Großeltern zu sehen und mit ihnen zu sprechen. Aber manche Geheimnisse blieben besser ungelöst, sonst rutschten sie ins Banale ab.

Hōtáru bezahlte und trat auf die Straße. Es war eiskalt, und bald würde es wieder schneien. Ungerufen stürmten ein paar unliebsame Erinnerungen auf ihn ein. Die Nacht... vor dem Krankenhaus... die Kinder, die ihn auf die Seite gestoßen hatten, und Káshira, der ihn halb nach Hause geschleppt hatte. Warum? Was hatte ihn nur dazu veranlaßt, einen Schulkollegen, den er nicht einmal besonders gut leiden konnte, nach Hause zu tragen?

Hōtáru glaubte inzwischen nicht mehr an Menschen, die _einfach nur freundlich _waren. Vermutlich hatte ihn Káshira später in der Klasse oder in seinem Sportclub so richtig lächerlich gemacht. Klar, war ja auch ein toller Scherz. "Hey, hast du schon gehört..." Ja, echt witzig.

"Hey, Suigín!" Tókui und die anderen eilten plötzlich auf ihn zu. "Hōtáru, wer war das kleine Mädchen neben dir?" Kiíchigo war außer Atem und zog eine beleidigte Grimasse. "Du mußt es mir sagen, wenn du mit irgendwem herumläufst! Ich muß das schließlich wissen!"

"Warum?" Kühl drehte er sich zu ihr und sah sie ohne zu lächeln an. "Ich darf wohl auch noch mein Privatleben haben, oder? Abgesehen davon kann ich Frauen, die tratschen, nicht ausstehen. Wenn du nicht aufpaßt, siehst du bald so aus wie die Gemüseverkäuferinnen auf dem Markt." "Hey, ihr solltet euren Ehekrach auf Zuhause verschieben." Káshira grinste. "Ziemlich gemein bist du zu Tsutsumí schon! Unfähig, eine solche Schönheit zu erkennen, was?"

Hōtáru wurde wütend. "Du erkennst auch keine Schönheit, das sieht man an deinen Freundinnen. Dir ist wohl Quantität allemal lieber als Qualität, hmm?" Káshira lachte nur. "_Ich _hatte jedenfalls schon Freundinnen, was man von _dir _ja nicht unbedingt behaupten kann. Du solltest wirklich mal zum Arzt gehen..." "Das reicht mal wieder für heute, okay, Leute?" Sachou lächelte nervös. Er konnte Streit nicht leiden. "Jetzt, wo wir uns getroffen haben, können wir ja noch irgendwo reingehen, oder? Uns auf den Sommer freuen. Du freust dich doch auch, ja, Hōtáru?" "Worauf? Um mit einer Horde von Leuten, die ich nicht leiden kann, eine einwöchige Schiffstour zu machen? Nein, danke." Kalt verabschiedete er sich und verschwand im plötzlich einsetzenden Schneegestöber, während Kiíchigo traurig aufseufzte und den Kopf schüttelte.

Der 22. Dezember wurde ein grauer, deprimierender, kalter Tag. Schnee lag in der Luft; und die Menschen bemühten sich, so schnell wie möglich ihre Besorgungen zu erledigen und dann wieder in warme Häuser zu kommen.

„Ich gehe noch woanders hin, Kiíchigo. Tut mir leid, aber es ist wohl am Besten, ich bringe dich jetzt wieder nach Hause." Hotáru hatte den ganzen Nachmittag mit seiner Verlobten verbracht und fühlte sich bereits ziemlich erschöpft. Abgesehen davon hatte er wieder einmal nächtelang wach gelegen und sah auch dementsprechend energielos aus.

„Was hast du? Die ganze Zeit redest du kaum ein Wort, und dann willst du mich auf einmal abschieben... eine Erklärung wäre nicht schlecht!" Kiíchigo war sauer. So einen trotteligen Versager konnte auch nur _sie _abkriegen... Wenn sie da an andere Männer dachte, die sie zu _schätzen _wussten...

„Nichts weiter, kein Grund zur Aufregung. Ich muß bloß noch ein paar Besorgungen machen, die wären für dich garantiert zu langweilig. Und in der Bibliothek – "

„Schon _gut_" fiel sie ihm gereizt ins Wort. „Hab's verstanden, Danke schön. Ich merke schon, wenn ich nicht _erwünscht _bin. Nach Hause brauchst du mich auch nicht zu bringen, ich gehe noch zu Tsurú- chan. Also dann... noch viel _Vergnügen _mit deinen... _Büchern_...."

Spöttisch lächelnd drehte sie sich um und winkte. Hotáru lächelte ebenso falsch und verneigte sich leicht. „Noch viel Spaß mit Tsurú- chan... Richte ihr schöne Grüße aus..."

Dann war sie schließlich verschwunden, und Hotáru konnte sich endlich wieder entspannen. Diese kleinen Spaziergänge mit Kiíchigo haßte er wie die Pest.

Langsam wanderte er zu einer Buslinie, die in Richtung Stadtrand fuhr. Er hatte sie nicht angelogen – heute hatte er noch etwas vor. Etwas, vor dem er sich am liebsten gedrückt hätte.

Außerhalb der Stadt lag ein kleiner chinesischer Friedhof; gleich daneben ein unscheinbares Blumengeschäft. Dorthin lenkte er seine Schritte. Es war das erste Mal, dass er es übers Herz brachte, diesen Ort zu betreten. Einer der Grabsteine gehörte Yún, und ihren Tod würde er am liebsten vergessen... verdrängen... Wenn es nur nicht unmöglich wäre...

„Ähm... ich hätte gerne acht Lotosblumen, bitte..." Der alte Verkäufer blickte erstaunt auf den jungen Mann, der blaß und mit tiefen Augenringen vor seinem Tresen stand. „Acht Lotosblumen? Sind sie sich _sicher_?" „Ja." Der junge Mann sah sehr entschlossen aus.

„Na dann..." Achselzuckend rief er seine Frau und schickte sie mit der Bestellung ins Lager. Dann wandte er sich wieder seinem Kunden zu. „Zu dieser Jahreszeit sind die aber nicht gerade billig..." „Das ist kein Problem." Gelangweilt schob ihm der Kunde eine Kreditkarte zu.

Mit den Blumen in den Armen trat Hotáru schließlich vor den Grabstein hin, unter dem die Urne des einzigen Menschen ruhte, der ihm je wirklich etwas bedeutet hatte.

Der Friedhof lag still und verlassen in der eisigen Winterluft da. Niemand außer Hotáru störte das frostklirrende Schweigen; nur einige Krähen hatten sich mitten auf den Gräbern niedergelassen, um an einigen der erst kürzlich hinterlassenen Sträuße zu picken.

Wortlos stand er vor dem schmalen Grabstein, in den für ihn schwer leserliche chinesische Zeichen gemeißelt worden waren. Nur ihren Namen konnte er ohne Mühe entziffern.

„Yún." Mehr als ein Flüstern bekam er nicht heraus. Seine Stimmbänder fühlten sich an wie zu Eis erstarrt. „Was..."

Die Lotosblüten rutschten aus seinen klammen Fingern und wehten über das Grab seiner toten Geliebten. Hotáru konnte sich nicht mehr fassen; verzweifelt sank er langsam auf die Knie und begann haltlos zu schluchzen. „Ich brauche dich... kann nicht leben ohne dich... der Tag ist eine einzige Qual... _jeder _Tag war eine einzige Qual... ich..."

In diesem Moment wünschte er sich nichts sehnlicher, als selbst unter solch einem Stein zu ruhen... keine Sorgen, kein Wissen mehr...

„Werden wir uns wiedersehen?" Sein Mund war trocken und selbst aus seinen Augen flossen keine Tränen mehr. „Vielleicht werden wir uns nie wieder sehen... nicht einmal im nächsten Leben..."

Nach etwa einer halben Stunde, die er am Boden kniend verbracht hatte, drang die Kälte des Tages wieder in sein Bewusstsein ein. Schwankend kam er wieder auf die Beine und sah sich auf dem immer noch menschenleeren Friedhof um. Die Lotosblumen waren inzwischen weit zerstreut und von den Vögeln zerpickt worden; nur eine einzige weiße Blüte schaukelte vor dem Grabstein leicht im Wind.

„Bitte... vergib' mir..." flüsterte er dem Grab noch ein letztes Mal zu, bevor er sich endgültig umdrehte und den Friedhof verließ, ohne noch einen einzigen Blick zurückzuwerfen.

Der Besitzer des Blumenladens sah den seltsamen Kunden vorübergehen.

„Ein komischer Kerl, was?" meinte er trocken zu seiner Frau, als Hotáru sich schon längst nicht mehr in seinem Blickfeld befand.

Als Hotáru Zuhause angekommen war, empfing ihn der Butler mit einem besorgten Blick. „Ihre Eltern sind nicht zu Hause. Allerdings hat Herr Ukí bereits einmal angerufen, um zu fragen, wie es Ihnen geht. Er macht sich große Sorgen um Sie..."

„Das interessiert mich nicht. Falls er noch einmal anruft, sagen Sie ihm, ich schlafe und möchte keinesfalls gestört werden. Ich bin sehr müde..."

„Ihre Hosen sind naß." Missbilligend betrachtete ihn der nur um geringfügig ältere Mann. „Haben Sie einen Schneemann gebaut?"

„Das geht Sie wohl kaum etwas an!" schnappte Hotáru entrüstet und ärgerte sich. Was sich dieser Kerl einbildete...

„Nicht nur Ihre Eltern machen sich Sorgen um Sie. Auch ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen..." Der Butler hielt ihn plötzlich an der Schulter zurück und blickte ihn traurig an. „Seit Miß Yún– seit Sie..." „Schweigen Sie!" Heftig hatte sich Hotáru aus seinem Griff befreit und funkelte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Wut und Verzweiflung an. „Das hat damit _absolut _nichts zu tun! Und ich möchte Ihnen nicht raten, Sie noch einmal zu erwähnen, dieses Thema ist – _gestorben_, haben Sie das verstanden?"

Bleich und zitternd wandte er sich ab und rannte die Treppe nach oben, wo er sich in seinem Zimmer vergrub um den restlichen Tag – wie üblich – im Bett zu verbringen.

Der Butler blieb leicht verstört zurück und schalt sich innerlich. Noch _nie _hatte er es gewagt, seinen Dienstgebern anmaßend entgegenzutreten – und jetzt das... aber der Junge tat ihm leid. Er wirkte wie eine verängstigte kleine Katze, die man am liebsten auf den Arm nehmen würde, um sie tröstend zu streicheln.


	11. Zelotypia

11. Kapitel

**_Zelotypia  (ζηλουπία)_**

**__**

Der Schulhof war überfüllt. Es schien noch schlimmer als an allen anderen Tagen zu sein, denn heute war Verteilung der Valentinstagsgeschenke, und beinahe jedes Mädchen hatte Päckchen mit Schokolade für den Jungen ihres Herzens mit.

Hōtáru quälte sich langsam über den Platz. Abgesehen davon, dass er absolut unausgeschlafen war, schien das kalte Wetter seinem Knöchel nicht gut zu tun. Mehrere Male war er jetzt schon eingeknickt, und er schmerzte schrecklich. Die Mädchen, die ihm ihre Geschenke in die Hand drücken wollten, waren nicht wirklich hilfreich.

„Könntet ihr mich **bitte **in Ruhe lassen? Wenn ihr das unbedingt bei mir abladen wollt, dann tragt es gefälligst selbst in die Klasse und legt es auf meinen Tisch, okay?"

„**_Was soll das? _**Was habt ihr bei meinem Verlobten zu suchen, hä? Seht zu, dass ihr weiterkommt!!" Kiíchigo war zornrot hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und scheuchte die Mädchenschar auseinander. „Du bist wohl zu geizig, um dir was zu kaufen, hmm? Schämst du dich gar nicht? Was-" „Wozu sollte ich Geld ausgeben, wenn ich es ja doch geschenkt bekomme? Abgesehen davon- von Hono und Omu hab' ich ebenfalls schon was bekommen... und da kommt ja auch Kasutéra..."

Namakó näherte sich wirklich mit verlegenem Blick. „Ähm... Kií- chan, tut mir leid, aber ich... ich müsste was mit Suigín- kun besprechen..."

„**_Namakó! _**Soviel **_Charakterschwäche _**hätte ich von dir nicht erwartet!! Und von Tsurú und Sumómo auch nicht! Ja, **_schämt _**ihr euch denn nicht?"

„Ach, jetzt reg' dich doch nicht auf! Du wirst doch wohl nicht gleich **_ausflippen_**, nur weil wir.. hm, na ja, deinem Verlobten ein **_winziges_** Valentinspräsent machen... Schließlich tut das die halbe Schule... ist doch schön, wenn man so einen begehrten Mann kriegt..."

„Pah! Das ist keine Ausrede! Also ehrlich, Namakó, dann zeig' mal her, was du ihm geben wolltest... sicher so ein billiges Zeug..."

„Hono- san hat mir ein **riesiges** weißes Päckchen gegeben... und das Grüne ist von Omu- san- du hast ja soo nette Freundinnen..." Hōtáru zog eine unschuldige Miene und steckte sich ein Stück Schokolade in den Mund, obwohl sie ihm eigentlich nicht sonderlich schmeckte. Aber man konnte sie damit so herrlich auf die Palme bringen. Richtig keuchte sie wütend. „Also so was! Als ob in Honos überhaupt noch was drin wäre! Die frisst doch sowieso gleich alles raus... das Päckchen ist leer..."

„Fehlanzeige, Kiíchigo. Ihr Geschenk ist sogar schwerer als deins... schäm dich, so wenig kümmerst du dich um mich... vielleicht sollte ich mich doch deinen Freundinnen eher zuwenden als dir... die Verlobung ist ja nichts festes..."

Kiíchigo war so wütend geworden, dass ihr Kopf aussah, als würde er gleich platzen. „So kannst du nicht mit mir reden, hörst du? Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?"

Schlagartig endete seine gute Laune, und er hörte auf zu lächeln. „Sei endlich still, Kiíchigo. Du gehst mir mit deinem Geschnattere auf die Nerven. Abgesehen davon muß ich für eine Prüfung lernen, und habe keine Zeit für solche Dummheiten."

Abrupt drehte er sich um und ließ sie endgültig stehen. Mit offenem Mund blieb sie stocksteif stehen und starrte ihm ungläubig nach. So eine Frechheit. Das war ihr wirklich noch nie passiert, bisher war jeder Junge **_dankbar _**gewesen... was dachte sich Hōtáru dabei?

„Hey, Suigín! So viele Geschenke, und so ein saures Gesicht? Wenn du mal lächelst, bricht dir dabei sicher kein Zacken aus deiner Krone! Du verdirbst allen damit nur den Tag und ihre gute Laune!" Grinsend war Káshira aufgetaucht, ebenso beladen wie Hōtáru. „Haben dir das deine Eltern geschenkt, damit es nicht zu blöd aussieht, wenn du gar nichts hast?"

„Halt den Mund, Idiot. Mir wäre es egal, wenn ich gar nichts kriege. Gerade vorher hat mir Yumí's kleine Schwester was in die Hand gedrückt, und fast geheult. Die Kleine geht mir auf die Nerven. Wie wär's, wenn sie sich an dich hängt, und mich in Ruhe lässt?" Seine Augen blitzten ärgerlich. „Das würde mir einiges ersparen. Harigané's kleine Schwester klebt ja auch an dir wie eine Klette. Eine mehr oder weniger dürfte dir da nicht mehr auffallen, oder?" 

Káshira lächelte nur. „Gibs zu, du magst es, wenn dir viele Mädchen nachlaufen, stimmt's? Noch dazu aus allen Klassen. Schön gemischt!"

Hōtáru zog es vor, darauf erst gar nicht zu antworten, sondern verschwand gleich im Klassenzimmer und auf seinen Platz. Ehrlich gesagt konnte er nicht mehr allzu lange stehen, sein Fuß machte das nicht mehr mit.

Auch auf seinem Tisch lag ein Haufen Päckchen. Er betrachtete sie seufzend und schüttelte den Kopf. Wenn er ein Mädchen wäre, und jemand würde ihn so behandeln...   bisher hatte keine genug Rückgrat gehabt, um ihm das Päckchen einfach auf den Kopf zu knallen. Das war die einzig richtige Reaktion in diesem Fall.

„Ach, Hōtáru- kun..." Watarí näherte sich seinem Tisch. „Du hast aber viele Valentinsgeschenke bekommen..."

„Gerade recht, Will- kun... hilf mir bitte, das ganze Zeug aufzuessen... mir wird heute sonst noch schlecht, ich kann das Zeug einfach nicht leiden..."

„Du hast soviel Glück, Hōtáru- kun... so viele Verehrerinnen... ich hab'...  ähm... "

Hōtáru blinzelte ihn an. „Wie viel hast du bekommen? Komm schon, Watarí- kun... nicht so schüchtern..."

Watarí schluckte trocken und straffte seine Schultern. „Nichts, gar nichts. Offensichtlich bin ich gerade nicht der gefragte Typ... na ja..."

„Hier, du kannst essen, soviel du runterkriegst... Auf soviel Schokolade habe ich gar keine Lust, also, bedien' dich..." Hōtáru achtete nicht sonderlich auf die Liebesnöte seines Freundes. Wen kümmerte solcher Unsinn schon. Abgesehen davon...

„Hey, sieh' mal, da hat sich eine die Mühe gemacht, die Schokolade wie Bienen zu formen... so ein kleiner Bienenkorb..." Aufmerksam hob er den Kopf und linste in die Runde. Das Mädchen mit den tiefsten Augenringen dürfte dann wohl diese geheimnisvolle Verehrerin sein...

„Wie geht es, Suigín- kun?" Unbemerkt hatte Hachí die Klasse betreten und tauchte hinter Hōtáru auf, der ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

Hachí sah müde und übernächtig aus, abgesehen davon befand sich unter seinem linken Auge ein blauer Schatten.

„Hast du dich geprügelt, Senpai?" Überrascht starrte ihn Hōtáru an. Hachí war für sein sanftes Temperament berühmt.

„Äh... na ja, Kíngyo hat mir noch einmal nachdrücklich erklärt, was er von meiner Meinung hält... die Sache kurz vor Weihnachten hängt ihm wohl noch nach..." Tsúyu grinste schief und konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. „Wow... ein Bienenkorb... da hat sich jemand aber viel Mühe gegeben..." „Ja, völlig sinnlos. Wozu macht man sich die Mühe, die ganze Nacht in der Küche zu stehen, oder viel Geld auszugeben, für nichts und wieder nichts? Ich meine, man kann sich doch nie sicher sein, dass man was zurückbekommt, oder? Ist doch nur Verschwendung von Zeit, Geld und Nerven, und noch dazu völlig kindisch. Was für den Kindergarten!"

Hachí nickte leicht. „Ja, aber manchmal hilft es wohl, dem Angebeteten etwas zu schenken... man kann sich der Illusion hingeben, man würde bemerkt werden... das tut dem gebrochenen Herz gut..."

„Pah, Senpai! So was hätte ich nicht von dir erwartet... so sentimental..." Hōtáru wirkte mehr erstaunt als wirklich genervt. Hachí lächelte vorsichtig. „Manche Menschen meinen es ernst mit ihren Valentinsgeschenken... dasselbe wie der White Day... manchmal entwickelt sich etwas daraus..."

„Ha! "White Day" ist doch einer der dümmsten Tage überhaupt! Als würde das nur **_ein einziger _**Typ ernst meinen! Das ist die totale Verarschung, Hauptsache, das Mädchen ist dumm genug, auf so eine plumpe Anmache hereinzufallen!"

Hōtáru wirkte nicht mehr so lethargisch wie sonst, wenn es um andere Leute ging. Diesmal schien ihm sogar etwas an diesem Thema zu liegen.

„Sieh an, ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass dich so was genügend interessiert, um so eine flammende Rede zu halten..." Hachí grinste und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Wie geht es deinem Knöchel? Und im Club? Ich hoffe, du fühlst dich wohl..."

„Hmm, Hachí- kun, nicht wirklich... Der Knöchel tut weh, und ich kann die Leute im Club nicht **_ausstehen_**... also wie immer... Danke, dass du dir Sorgen machst..." Hōtáru lächelte dankbar, und Hachí wurde rot. „Schon gut, ich möchte nur gerne wissen, wie es dir so geht... schließlich... Ach, ich fühle mich irgendwie schuldig... na ja, dass das alles passiert ist..."

„Senpai, ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, es ist und war am wenigsten deine Schuld... Schließlich war es meine eigene Dummheit, dass ich zu Kíngyo's Team gewechselt habe... ich habe dich enttäuscht, nicht wahr... schließlich sind Kíngyo und du keine... hmm, besonderen _Freunde_..."

„Ach, Akári wird wohl gar nicht so schlimm sein, wenn man ihn erst näher kennenlernt und seine dumme Art akzeptieren kann, glaube ich wenigstens..." Hachí wurde schon wieder rot und drehte den Kopf auf die Seite.

„Weißt du, Kíngyo- kun und ich sind schon seit der Grundschule in der selben Klasse... und am Anfang hätten wir auch sicher Freunde werden können... aber weißt du, er war immer von so vielen anderen umringt... und er hat keinen sonderlich guten Charakter... deshalb konnte ich mir nicht sicher sein, wie ernst er es meint... na ja, man wird eben nicht gerne ausgelacht, nicht wahr..."

„Der Unterricht beginnt jetzt! Alle, die nicht in diese Klasse gehören, entfernen sich jetzt bitte schnell!"

Hachí schenkte ihm noch ein warmes Lächeln und verschwand eilig. Auch Watarí machte sich hastig auf die Socken und stopfte sich noch ein paar Schokoladenherzen in den Mund.

Káshira winkte Hōtáru über die Bankreihen boshaft zu und zeigte auf einen kleinen Gegenstand in seiner Hand. „Hey, Suigín- kun! Das hier ist ein anonymes Geschenk... aber ich erkenne die Handschrift deiner bezaubernden Verlobten..."

„So alleine, Hachí- kun? Was tust du hier? Heute ist doch kein Sport mehr, also, was suchst du in einer Umkleidekabine? Mußt du dich nicht bei allen deinen kleinen Verehrerinnen bedanken, die dich schon suchen?" Kíngyo sprach mit seiner üblichen eiskalten Stimme. Gerade war er zufällig in den Umkleideraum des Volleyballteams gekommen und hatte Hachí dort mutterseelenallein auf einer Bank sitzend vorgefunden.

„Warum bist du nicht mehr auf der Uni? Sind keine Vorlesungen mehr, oder schwänzt du nur schon wieder?" Tsúyu hatte keine Lust mehr, freundlich zu sein. Er war hastig vor allen Verehrerinnen und Valentinsgeschenken in die Sicherheit der Kabinen geflüchtet und wollte am wenigsten von allen Menschen gerade seinen Rivalen Akári sehen. Der antwortete auch nicht gerade liebenswürdig. „Ich hab' meine Uhr verloren. Und da ich vor zwei, drei Tagen zufällig hier war, dachte ich, ich sehe mal nach. Vielleicht liegt sie hier ja irgendwo." Mit einem raschen, verschlagenen Blick musterte er seinen Erzfeind aus den Augenwinkeln und trat einen Schritt nach vorne. „Wann kommt denn deine Brut wieder hierher? Oder irgendein Senséi, was weiß ich?" „Bis heute abend ist kein Training angesetzt. Und Lehrer lassen sich hier auch keine sehen, jedenfalls um diese Zeit nicht. Aber warum willst du das denn wissen? Kannst du mich nicht einfach nur in Ruhe lassen und gehen?" erwiderte Hachí müde und unaufmerksam; lustlos musterte er die Bank neben sich und zuckte nur leicht die Achseln, als Kíngyo bösartig lächelnd antwortete.

„So freundlich, Tsúyu? Jetzt kennen wir uns schon so lange, und du lässt erst jetzt deine Maske ein bisschen fallen? Erstaunlich... was der Valentinstag alles bewirkt..."

„Ach, sei still. Schon, seit wir in der ersten Klasse Grundschule sind, hasst du mich, und machst mir das Leben schwer!" „Ach ja? Das selbe könnte ich von **dir **sagen! Jeden Tag, an dem ich dein Gesicht sehen muß, wird mir schlecht!"

Hachí drehte den Kopf zur Seite und bemühte sich, so unbeteiligt wie möglich vor sich zu blicken. Kíngyo packte ihn unerwartet an den Schultern und schüttelte ihn heftig.

„Ich **_hasse _**dich! Seit ich dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, beleidigst du mich ständig!"

„Ach ja? **_Du _**warst doch immer der, dem alle hinterhergelaufen sind... und der immer über alle anderen blödes Zeug erzählt hat..."

„Du hast wohl vergessen, dass ich dir angeboten habe, dass wir Freunde werden... du warst eben zu hochnäsig, um das auch nur in **Betracht **zu ziehen... du bist ja **so was _Besseres_**... "

„Pah! Wie hätte ich jemandem wie dir vertrauen können? Du bist ja nicht einmal zu dir selber ehrlich!" Tsúyu bemühte sich redlich, Akáris Hand zur Seite zu schieben. Das schien den Kapitän der Handballmannschaft allerdings erst so richtig zur Weißglut zu bringen, denn er packte mit hartem Griff seine Handgelenke und drückte ihn auf die Bank, bis sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten.

„Ich bin also nicht ehrlich? Soll ich ehrlich sein? Gut, du hast es so gewollt!"

Bevor er reagieren konnte, hatte ihm Akári schon einen heftigen, beinahe verzweifelten Kuß auf die Lippen gedrückt. „So, das hast du jetzt davon! Du bist an allem schuld!"

Für eine Sekunde herrschte entsetzte Stille zwischen den beiden, bis sich Tsúyu schließlich ein Herz fasste und ihn kräftig von sich stieß. „Spinnst du jetzt völlig? Solche dummen Scherze kannst du mit jemand anderem machen, nicht mit mir! Glaubst du vielleicht, dass ich mich jetzt selig schluchzend in deine Arme werfe, und du allen erzählen kannst, dass ich pervers bin?" „Das war nicht so gemeint! Warum nimmst du eigentlich immer das Schlechteste von mir an?" zischte sein Gegenüber mit urplötzlich kreidebleich gewordenem Gesicht und richtete sich wieder halb auf, jedoch ohne seine Hände loszulassen. Hachí schluckte. „Ja, was soll ich denn sonst annehmen? Du hast doch noch nie irgendwelche guten Seiten gezeigt, du bist so – " Plötzlich drängte sich eine ungebetene Erinnerung in seinen Kopf. Der siebzehnjährige Akári, wie er mit einem sanften Lächeln den Kopf einer kleinen Katze streichelte – „Ich – ich wollte doch nie..." stammelte er unbeholfen weiter und schwieg verstört, bis sich Akári abrupt nach vorne beugte und ungestüm die Arme um ihn schlang. „Tsúyu, ich sage es dir lieber gleich, und wenn du mich dann noch mehr hassen willst, dann ist das in Ordnung. Aber ich – liebe dich schon seit drei Jahren, und wenn ich das noch länger verschweigen muß, dann werde ich platzen. Also, was sagst du?" sprudelte er in einem Atemzug hervor und holte dann, befreit wie einer, der lange gelitten hat, tief Luft.

Hachí schwieg für einen Augenblick mit gesenktem Kopf; woher konnte er sich denn sicher sein, dass sich sein jahrelanger „bester Feind" nicht nur einen schlechten Scherz erlaubte? Bei Akári war so was ohnehin anzunehmen. Der hatte doch von solchen Sachen mehr als genug auf Lager. Trotzdem musste er es wagen, denn er hatte das untrügliche Gefühl, wenn er jetzt nicht endlich die Gelegenheit am Schopf ergriff, dann würde er es ewig bereuen...

„Ich – ich liebe dich auch – " flüsterte er schließlich mit Tränen in den Augen und hob wie geprügelt den Kopf. „Und wenn du das jetzt allen erzählen willst, dann tu' es ruhig, es ist egal. Das macht jetzt keinen Unterschied mehr. Denn wenn du mich nicht liebst, sondern das alles nur ein dummer Scherz war, dann verschwinde und laß' mich in Ruhe. Aber dann siehst du mich auch nie wieder, weil ich sonst lieber den Spiegel zerschlage und mir eine Scherbe in den Hals ramme, klar?"

„Du elender Idiot!" Akári hatte es mit wütender, verhaltener Stimme gezischt und packte ihn fester. „Wie kannst du an so etwas überhaupt nur _denken_? Ich habe es ernst gemeint, falls du es genau wissen willst, und solchen Blödsinn solltest du lieber nicht machen, sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun!" Wie ein welkes Blatt im Herbstwind strich eine Erinnerung an seinem inneren Auge vorüber. Sein kleiner Hachí, nach einem langweiligen Schultag im Park – als ihm zum ersten Mal dieses sanfte, wunderschöne Gesicht aufgefallen war –

Mit geschickten Fingern strich er zärtlich über den Nacken seines Lieblings und küsste ihn vorsichtig. Nunmehr tatsächlich weinend ließ es Hachí über sich ergehen, ohne zunächst auch nur einen Finger zu rühren, aus Angst, er könnte Akári verscheuchen; mit der Zeit wurde er allerdings etwas mutiger. Schüchtern zupfte er leicht an seinem Hemdkragen und vermied es, ihn direkt anzusehen. Akári hatte seinen Spaß daran.

„Na, was willst du denn? Soll ich eine private Stripshow für dich abziehen? Aber dann kann ich natürlich auch nicht tolerieren, dass du angezogen bleibst. Los, weg' damit!" Und mit diesen Worten befreite er sein kleines Herzblatt von Hemd und Gürtel. Tsúyu erstarrte vor lauter Schreck, als er sich ihrer Lage plötzlich bewusst wurde, und packte Akári fester am Arm. „Wir sind hier doch in einem Umkleideraum! Was sollen denn die Leute von uns denken, ich meine, was tun wir, wenn ein Lehrer hier hereinkommt?"

„Wen kümmert das?" entgegnete Akári leichtfertig und öffnete mit geübten Fingern den obersten Knopf seiner Hose. „Ich hasse diese elenden Dinger. Man kriegt sie so schwer auf, sag' mal, willst du mir denn nicht mal helfen?" „Fällt mir gar nicht ein. Wenn schon, dann will ich wenigstens ausgezogen werden!" antwortete Tsúyu kichernd und wurde puterrot.

„Na, sieh' einer an! Du bist ja ein richtiger Draufgänger, Tsúyu! Oder soll ich dich lieber Tsú- chan nennen?" grinste Kíngyo verschlagen, während er den schweren Stoff über die Schenkel seines Lieblings zog und sich langsam an darunterliegenderen Zonen zu schaffen machte. Plötzlich hielt er erstaunt inne, sog scharf die Luft ein und ließ sie mit einem anerkennenden Pfiff wieder entweichen. „Na, sieh' einer an, Tsú- chan! Da hat ja einer die längste Praline der Welt!" „Stimmt ja gar nicht, hör' doch auf!" kreischte Tsúyu, im höchsten Maße verlegen, auf und bemühte sich redlich, seinen Liebhaber von seiner neuesten Entdeckung abzulenken. „He, willst du mich nicht vielleicht küssen?"

„Fällt mir im Moment nicht ein", entgegnete Kíngyo lächelnd, während er immer noch fasziniert seine neueste Entdeckung begutachtete. „Wie kannst du mit so was – also, trägst du eigentlich noch normal geschnittene Hosen, oder wie ist das? Also, ich – " „Psst, Klappe, hör' jetzt auf! Das reicht!" zischte Hachí peinlich berührt und versuchte, sich aus seinem Griff zu winden. Da allerdings reagierte sein Liebhaber endlich und schlang wieder zärtlich die Arme um seinen Hals. „Mmmh... ein bisschen Freude über deine ungeahnten Schätze wirst du mir ja wohl noch gönnen. So was sieht man schließlich auch nicht alle Tage! Wer hätte gedacht, dass du so was verbirgst! Tsúyu, du bist mir vielleicht einer..."

„Mmh. Das ist mir wirklich peinlich!" murrte Hachí verlegen und kuschelte sich fest an seine Brust. „Weißt du eigentlich noch, wie du dich mal nach dem Sportunterricht mit einer riesigen Schere hingestellt und allen befohlen hast, ihre Hosen herunterzuziehen und dir – ihr Teil zu zeigen?" Als Akári zu lachen begann, grinste er verschmitzt und strich ihm sanft über die Lippen. „Ja, und ich bin so schnell wie möglich geflohen, weil ich fürchten musste, dass du ihn mir wirklich abschneidest – du warst damals so entschlossen!"

„Damals war ich schließlich nicht in dich verliebt wie jetzt. Und als kleiner Junge – aber was soll's, wir verreden ja die ganze Zeit, die uns hier bleibt!" Heftig begann er an seinem eigenen Hemd zu ziehen, bis sich die Knöpfe endlich lösten und es langsam von seinen Schultern glitt. Hachí verfolgte alles mit größter Aufmerksamkeit; scheu zupfte er zunächst leicht, dann immer fordernder an seinem Liebhaber, bis dieser sich lächelnd erbarmte und ein schmales, längliches Päckchen aus der Hose zog. „Keine Sorge, Tsú- chan. Ich bin für alle Eventualitäten gerüstet... " „Trägst du so was _immer _mit dir herum? Ist ja schrecklich!"

„Nein, wieso? Die Mädels stehen auf so was. Du würdest mir nicht glauben, wenn ich dir erzähle, wie viele ich nur damit rumgekriegt habe, indem ich ihre Adresse auf einen Gummi geschrieben habe – " „Pfui! Das will ich gar nicht hören!", japste Hachí entsetzt auf, während sich Akári unterdessen glücklich von seinen Hosen getrennt hatte und sanft mit der Zunge über den Bauch seines Lieblings strich. Noch vor einer Woche waren sie die erbittertsten Feinde gewesen, hatten sich ständig geprügelt (sogar die Lehrer wussten davon und hatten deswegen schon des öfteren mit ihnen gesprochen) und gegenseitig schlechtgemacht.

Und nun lagen sie auf dem harten Boden eines Umkleideraumes und kümmerten sich nicht im geringsten um die drohende Gefahr einer Entdeckung.

Hachí musste vor allem an Hōtáru denken, seine, wie er sich schon seit Jahren völlig sicher gewesen war, einzige und wirklich große Liebe. War wohl ein Irrtum. Seit er neue Seiten an Akári entdeckt hatte, war er mit fliegenden Fahnen übergelaufen. Oder war auch Hōtáru ein wenig schuld daran? Warum hatte er auch das Team wechseln müssen, warum hatte er sich denn überhaupt verlobt? Solche Dinge konnte Hachí ganz und gar nicht verstehen, noch weniger gutheißen. Für irgend so ein Weibsstück gab er seine ganze Karriere auf – sein ganzes Leben – dieser Trottel!

Eigentlich regten sich in Hachí's von Grund auf freundlichem Charakter so gut wie nie so mürrische Gedanken. Aber als ihm Hōtáru damals von seiner Verlobung mit einem Mädchen erzählt hatte, und das gerade in dem Moment, in dem sie zusammen in einer Dunkelkammer standen – vor Schreck war Tsúyu die Glasplatte aus den Händen gerutscht und in tausend Stücke zerborsten.

Dank Akári's stürmischen Bemühungen wurde er ruckartig aus seinen trüben Gedanken gerissen und krallte sich ebenso erschrocken wie heftig in den Rücken seines Liebhabers. Gleichzeitig durchzuckte ihn aber wieder ein neuer Schrecken; was, wenn er ihm damit Schmerzen zufügte?

Auf die leise, schüchterne Anfrage reagierte Akári allerdings lediglich mit einem zärtlichen Kopfschütteln und sanften Küssen. Dieser Hachí. Schon als kleiner Junge hatte er sich durch viel zu große Freundlichkeit und beträchtliche Zurückhaltung ausgezeichnet; die meisten Leute hatten ihn zwar wegen seiner Hilfsbereitschaft gern um sich, echte Freunde gab es aber kaum.

„Mmh – nicht so schnell, ich kann mich – ich kann nicht mehr – " stöhnte Tsúyu entsetzt auf, als er heftige Vorgänge in seinem, wie ihm schien, bis zur Weißglut erregten Körper spürte. Aber dann war es auch schon zu spät. Zwar versuchte er noch tapfer, sich zu entspannen und alles etwas ruhiger anzugehen, aber nichts half...

Ernüchtert richtete sich Akári ein wenig auf und seufzte leise. Na ja, die nötige Ausdauer würde er ihm schon noch beibringen –

„Tut mir so schrecklich leid. Das wollte ich wirklich nicht, es tut mir wirklich leid!" stöhnte Hachí bestürzt und fühlte, wie sich schon wieder ein paar Tränen ihren Weg in seine Augen bahnten. „Jetzt habe ich deine ganzen Sachen ruiniert. Och, warum bin ich bloß so ein schrecklicher Trottel?"

„Shhh... nicht weinen! Ist doch gar nichts passiert. Das geschieht doch jedem mal!" lächelte Akári zärtlich und half ihm dabei, sich wieder aufrecht hinzusetzen. Hachí nützte die günstige Gelegenheit und verbarg das verweinte Gesicht an seiner Brust. „Ach, ich kann einfach nichts richtig machen! Jetzt habe ich dir den ganzen Spaß verdorben, und..." Schluchzend vor sich hin wimmernd schlang er nach Halt suchend die Arme um seinen Liebhaber. „Deine ganzen Kleider sind schmutzig! Das ist ja _schrecklich_!"

„He, glaubst du vielleicht, ich habe keine Waschmaschine zuhause? Und unter dem Wintermantel sieht man sowieso nichts. Abgesehen davon finde ich es niedlich, dass du zu früh „gekommen" bist!" grinste Akári erheitert und strich ihm sanft über den Nacken. „Nur schade, dass es bei mir nicht so ganz geklappt hat! Na ja, wir können ja noch öfter üben, nicht wahr?" „Ich kann auch gleich noch ein bisschen üben. Ehrlich gesagt würde ich noch ganz gern etwas ausprobieren!" hauchte Hachí mit einem plötzlichen, frivolen Augenaufschlag und hob schnell den Kopf, die Wangen von einer feinen Röte überzogen. „Wenn du dich mal kurz nach hinten lehnen willst..."

„Ah!" Akári grub seine Finger so fest in die Schultern seines Liebhabers, dass dieser die roten Striemen noch einige Tage lang zurückbehielt. Trotzdem klagte Hachí mit keinem Ton sondern bearbeitete nun seinerseits die intimen Regionen seines Geliebten mit allen ihm zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln.

Akári schien es sehr gut zu gefallen, denn ohne Einwände ließ er alles mit geschehen, und zu seinem größten Erstaunen bewies Hachí auf diesem Gebiet ziemliches Geschick.

Allerdings drangen bald beunruhigende Laute an sein Ohr; auf dem Flur marschierten offensichtlich Lehrer und Schüler hin und her, und von ihnen geschnappt zu werden widerstrebte ihm. Als Hachí eine kurze Pause einlegte, küsste ihn Akári heftig auf den Mund und schob ihn bedauernd von sich. „Tsú- chan, wir müssen hier weg, und zwar schnell. Da draußen klingt es wie ein Volksaufmarsch, und ehrlich gesagt, wenn jetzt irgendwer hereinplatzt und den Kapitän des Volleyballteams mit seinem verfeindeten Kollegen nackt am Boden liegen sieht – einen Herzinfarkt schließe ich da nicht aus!"

Hachí fügte sich folgsam und erhob sich wankend auf die Knie, obwohl er kurz darauf wieder mit einem müden Seufzen zur Seite knickte. „Ich kann nicht – habe seit zwei Tagen kaum geschlafen, und jetzt das – ach, laß' mich doch einfach hier liegen..."

„Das hättest du wohl gern! Los, dann beweg' dich wenigstens soweit, dass ich dir das ganze Zeug anziehen kann! Langsam wird es wirklich Zeit!" drängte Akári heftiger, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, und bereute seine hastigen Worte sofort, denn Tsúyu senkte den Kopf und schwieg mit einem äußerst gequälten Gesichtsausdruck. Akári strich ihm über den Kopf.

„Ich möchte, dass du zu mir nach Hause kommst, jetzt gleich. Dann mache ich dir was zu essen, und du übernachtest bei mir, ja?" Als Hachí immer noch stumm zu Boden blickte, umarmte er ihn heftig. „Tsú- chan, was ist denn nur los mit dir? Habe ich dir weh getan?"

„Mmmh... nein, das ist es nicht. Ich mache mir bloß Sorgen.", antwortete sein Liebling leise und kuschelte sich wieder fest an ihn. „Akári... wenn du – wenn du das Ganze hier als eine Art – " Wieder musste er sich verlegen räuspern; solche Worte nahm er sonst so gut wie nie in den Mund; „ähm, „One – Night – Stand" siehst, dann musst du mir das sagen, ja? Das verstehe ich dann natürlich... weißt du, ich..." Nervös hatte er damit begonnen, die bereits getrockneten Flecken von Akári's Hosenbein zu kratzen und bemerkte gar nicht, dass er von seinem Geliebten amüsiert gemustert wurde.

„Jetzt musst du dir aber sicher gleich den Mund mit Seife auswaschen, stimmt's? Hui, Hachí Tsúyu, solche Ferkeleien sind wir ja gar nicht von dir gewöhnt – wo verbirgst du denn deine ganzen Geheimnisse noch, außer in der Hose?"

„Uäh, igitt, das ist ja widerlich. Wenn du in dem Ton weiter mit mir redest, dann gehe ich sofort.", versetzte Tsúyu peinlich berührt und schüttelte sich verlegen. „Ich meine ja bloß, du musst mich nicht unbedingt zu dir nach Hause einladen, deine Eltern werden sicher nicht sehr begeistert sein, wenn du da irgend jemanden mitschleppst, den sie nicht kennen – " „Keine Sorge, ich habe schon seit zwei Jahren eine eigene Wohnung. Ist übrigens gerade mal fünf Minuten mit dem Bus entfernt. Meine guten Eltern konnten es ehrlich gesagt nicht mehr aushalten, dass meine Freundinnen ständig wechselten – Mutter kam mit den Namen ganz durcheinander und nannte jede einfach irgendwie. Das war echt peinlich!" antwortete Akári und lächelte verlegen, während er sanft über Tsúyu's rotblondes Haar strich. „Aber das dürfte sich jetzt wohl aufhören, denn ich habe nicht vor, dich so schnell wieder gehen zu lassen."

Plötzlich klangen die Schritte vor der Tür ganz nah und beide hoben alarmiert die Köpfe, um zu lauschen. „Himmel, wir müssen uns endlich anziehen und verschwinden. So langsam sinkt mein Hormonpegel wieder empfindlich auf Normalmaß, und wenn uns jetzt ein Lehrer erwischt, dann sind wir auf ewig das Gespött der Uni, von der Schule ganz abgesehen. Los, komm'!" spornte Akári den trotz aller Vorsätze beinahe eingeschlafenen Hachí an, während er ihm mit geschickten, zarten Fingern die Kleider überzog und mit leichter Hand die Knöpfe schloss. Tsúyu genoss es mit einem leicht verruchten Gefühl, dass ihm gleichzeitig wieder peinlich war... aber wenn Akári so schnell war und sowohl sich als auch ihn anziehen konnte, hatte er denn da keinen Spaß verdient?

„Na endlich! So, jetzt gehe ich mal als Erster raus, wir treffen uns dann in einer Viertelstunde draußen an der kleinen Mauer. Okay, Tsú- chan? Sieht nicht gut aus, wenn wir da beide gleichzeitig nach draußen spazieren.", meinte Akári freundlich und lächelte ihn zärtlich an.

Hachí nickte dankbar, empfing noch einen letzten, innigen Kuß von seinem Liebhaber und blieb dann schweigend auf der Bank sitzen. Ständig musste er an Akári denken, an sein unerwartetes Erlebnis, etwas, von dem er nie zu träumen gewagt hätte.

Mitten in seine Überlegungen klappte die Tür und Hachí hob erstaunt den Kopf. Konnte es denn sein, dass Akári zurückgekommen war? Was wollte er denn –

„Guten Tag, Hachí- san. Ist das Training für heute vorbei?" Einer der Lehrer, Herr Okuyúki, war soeben eingetreten und musterte ihn neugierig. „Sie wirken ja so erschöpft!"

„Ja – ja, das Training ist schon vorbei. Ich – ich wollte nur noch ein wenig nach... nachsehen, ob alles in Ordnung ist..." „Nun ja. Der Boden ist ein wenig verschmutzt, diese Jungs haben sicher wieder irgendwas ausgeschüttet. Sind Schüler nicht manchmal furchtbar?" grinste er dem Mannschaftskapitän freundlich zu und zwinkerte spitzbübisch. „Ich bin sehr froh, dass Sie sich so gut um unser Team kümmern. Seit ich auf dieser Schule bin, ist zwar noch nicht so lange, aber – noch nie waren die Jungs so gut." Der Lehrer klopfte ihm im Weggehen noch freundschaftlich auf die Schulter und winkte. „Das ganze Lehrerkollegium ist sehr stolz auf Sie! Ich werde jemanden hierher schicken, der ein wenig aufräumt."

Als die Türe schlussendlich geräuschvoll hinter ihm zufiel, seufzte Hachí halb erleichtert, halt beschämt auf und barg sein Gesicht in beide Hände. Wie peinlich, wie erniedrigend! Hatte der Senséi denn etwas bemerkt?

Nach einigen Minuten konnte er sich endlich dazu aufraffen, sich langsam auf die Beine zu quälen und schläfrig nach draußen zu wandern, aus der Schule hinaus und auf das niedrige Mäuerchen zu, auf dem Akári bereits auf ihn wartete.

Grinsend ließ er seine Beine baumeln und winkte Hachí zu. „He, Tsú- chan! Hier ist Schokolade für dich, die kannst du jetzt sicher gut gebrauchen, was? Ein bisschen Zucker danach – warum siehst du eigentlich so traurig aus?"

„Okuyúki- Senséi hat mich erwischt. Aber ich denke nicht, dass er was gemerkt hat – er dachte, es wäre so was wie Cola oder so. Hoffe ich jedenfalls."

Akári zuckte desinteressiert mit den Schultern und schob ihm ein Stückchen Valentins – Schokolade aus einem seiner Päckchen in den Mund. „Liebling..."

Hachí setzte sich mit Schwung neben ihn und schmiegte den Kopf an seine Brust. „Ach... Akári, im Grunde weiß ich so gut wie gar nichts über dich. Gehst du gern ins Kino? Welche Filme siehst du dir gern an? Oder... welche Musik magst du gern?"

„Hmm... wir haben durch unsere dumme Streiterei so schrecklich viel versäumt... Ich schäme mich richtig. Ich möchte dir so viel erzählen – und alles über dich wissen – Mist, ich kriege eine Winterdepression.", stöhnte Akári müde auf und vergrub sein Gesicht in Hachí's duftenden Haaren. „Eigentlich musst du mich hassen wie sonst keinen auf dieser Welt, oder nicht? Ich hab' dir doch das Leben so lange schwergemacht und dich gequält – wie kannst du es eigentlich noch ertragen, dass ich dich berühre?"

Zu seinem großen Erstaunen hob Tsúyu langsam seinen Kopf und lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Weil ich dich schon so lange liebe. Und weil der ganze Schlamassel zu einem großen Teil auch auf mein Konto geht. Ehrlich gesagt, ich wundere mich ja selbst, dass es passiert ist."

„Na ja, wenn wir auf dich gewartet hätten, wäre wohl nichts passiert, bevor wir alt und grau geworden wären. Ich merke schon, bei dir muß man die Initiative selbst ergreifen..."

„Jetzt hör' aber auf! Schließlich habe ich auch was getan, ja?" ereiferte sich Hachí eifrig und klopfte ihm peinlich berührt auf den Oberschenkel. „Los, komm', du wolltest mich doch in deine Wohnung einladen. Hier wird mir schön langsam ziemlich kalt! Abgesehen davon, was tun wir, wenn einer unserer Eltern oder irgendwer, der uns kennt, vorbeikommt? Das wäre mir ja so peinlich!" „Ach was, peinlich. Aber na gut, du hast recht, es wird wirklich empfindlich kühl hier auf den Steinen.", antwortete Akári kopfschüttelnd und hangelte sich gemächlich von der Mauer herunter. „Mein Auto steht gleich um die Ecke, wir müssen nicht weit laufen. Zuhause können wir duschen und uns umziehen, und ich mache was zu essen – du siehst irgendwie hungrig und verfroren aus, Liebling."

Nur zu gern nahm Tsúyu dieses Angebot an und ließ sich von Akári zu seinem tiefschwarzen, elegant geschwungenen und so wie sein Besitzer regelrecht aggressiv wirkenden Sportwagen führen.

Zu Akári's heimlichen Missvergnügen brach er keineswegs in Erstaunen, oder, wie seine ganzen anderen Freunde, etwa in Extase gegenüber der erstaunlichen Motorleistung oder sonstigen Extras aus – mit einem freundlichen, ziemlich naiv wirkenden Lächeln meinte er lediglich, dass ihn das Auto an eine seiner beiden Kätzchen erinnere. Aber so war Hachí eben.

„Wie heißen deine Katzen eigentlich?" bequemte sich Akári schließlich, ein wenig herablassend, zu fragen, nachdem er seinen Ärger über dieses Desinteresse hinuntergeschluckt hatte. Hachí errötete sofort und wand sich wie ein Aal. „Ach, weißt du – ganz dumme Namen." „Na los, sag' sie mir doch! Na komm, Tsú- chan!" bettelte sein Geliebter mit einem fiesen Grinsen. Schließlich überwand er sich. „Na gut, wenn du es unbedingt wissen musst! Sáke und Hōtáru." „Na, sieh' einer an! „Hōtáru" wohl nach deiner verstorbenen Großmutter, und Sáke – ja, wer könnte denn da gemeint sein?" grinste Akári verschlagen und küsste Hachí schnell. „Niemand, gar keiner! Ich – ähm, ja, Hōtáru nach meiner Tante, und Sáke heißt deshalb so, weil – weil sie gerne Fisch frisst! So ist das, und nicht anders!" zischte Hachí verlegen und zog seinen feixenden Liebhaber mit sich. „Komm, steigen wir schnell ein und fahren!"

Als sie nach kurzer Fahrt im Wohnviertel angekommen waren, sprang Hachí gleich begeistert aus dem Wagen und starrte die stummen Gebäude, die im fahlen Mondlicht glänzten, beinahe ehrfurchtsvoll an. Im Gegensatz zu Akári hatte er noch nie in einer eigenen Wohnung gelebt, da seine Eltern in der Nähe der Kaikyō wohnten; abgesehen davon hatte er auch nie den Wunsch danach verspürt.

Akári nahm ihn um die Hüften und zog ihn mit sich in den engen Hauseingang. Hachí genoss für eine Sekunde den Geruch, den der bodenlange Ledermantel verströmte, vermischt mit Aftershave und Zigarettenrauch, und schmiegte sich fest an seinen Liebhaber, die Gefahr einer Entdeckung für eine Sekunde ignorierend.

Nachdem Akári die Tür aufgeschlossen hatte, betraten beide die große Eingangshalle und blieben dort für eine Minute stehen, da er zuerst seine Post sortieren wollte. Hachí sah sich inzwischen ein wenig um und blieb staunend vor dem Lift stehen, der sich zwischen den sanft geschwungenen Treppen befand und ihn ein wenig an die Lifte der 20-er Jahre, die er in einigen amerikanischen Filmen gesehen hatte, erinnerten.

Die Kabine schien auf dem ersten Blick nach vorne zur Halle hin geöffnet zu sein, lediglich durch ein schönes, schwarzes, schmiedeeisernes Gitter abgetrennt. Dann allerdings konnte man das spiegelblanke Glas dahinter blitzen sehen, durch dass die Sicherheit der Fahrgäste gewährleistet werden konnte; nun konnte sich niemand mehr darin verheddern oder etwas zwischen den Öffnungen nach unten werfen.

„Na, gefällt er dir? Das Glas da ist hier, damit die alten Weiber nicht aus dem Lift fallen oder ihre Halstücher am Gitter zerreißen. Irgendwie gefällt's mir ja, obwohl es – mir zu romantisch ist." „Wirklich? Mir gefällt es wirklich gut, wie bei Al Capone oder so. Du kannst von Glück sagen, dass du in so einem schönen Haus eine Wohnung bekommen hast!" antwortete Hachí lächelnd und hauchte Akári einen blitzschnellen Kuß auf die Wange, bevor sie Seite an Seite den Lift betraten. Während er sich lautlos in Bewegung setzte, strich ihm Akári kurz über den Kopf. „Tsú- chan... ist zwar eine blöde Idee, aber... na ja, also, wenn du deine Wohnung wechseln willst, dann bist du mir hier herzlich willkommen – also, was ich wirklich meine, ist nämlich – " Er stockte abrupt und senkte für eine Sekunde den Kopf, weil er sich ziemlich schämte, überwand sich dann aber und sah ihm direkt ins Gesicht. „Ja, sag' mal, Tsú- chan, willst du nicht vielleicht zu mir ziehen? Jetzt gleich, ich meine, so in einer Woche oder so? Tsúyu, ich vermisse dich jetzt schon. Wie kann ich denn auch nur einen Tag allein in meinem Bett liegen, wenn ich weiß, dass du da sein könntest? Ich – ich meine – "

Verwirrt brach er ab und schwieg, bis Hachí lächelnd seine Hand drückte und spitzbübisch kicherte. „So, ich dachte, du hättest immer wen im Bett! Aber na gut – ich will ja nicht so sein. Gleich morgen bitte ich meine Eltern darum – aber ich denke schon, dass sie es mir erlauben werden." Er fühlte sich so erleichtert. Endlich brauchte er sich nicht mehr jeden Tag vor seinem ehemaligen Erzfeind zu fürchten, nicht mehr heulend auf seinem Bett zu liegen, weil ihn Akári schon wieder einmal beleidigt oder verprügelt hatte. Dieses Gefühl war, so schien ihm, momentan unübertrefflich wohltuend.

Akári zog ihn rasch in seine große Wohnung und schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter ihm zu. „Okay, in Ordnung! Zieh' jetzt deine Klamotten aus und geh als Erster unter die Dusche. Gleich die zweite Tür, mit der kitschigen Ente drauf." Für eine Sekunde schwieg er verlegen. „Die ist nicht von mir, sondern von meiner kleinen Schwester. Die steht auf solchen Schrott."

„Also, mir gefällt sie, ich mag solche Sachen. Bei dir sieht alles hier so – so _modern _aus..." lächelte Hachí sanft und sah sich staunend in der vor lauter Chrom und anderen Metallen kühl und stählern blitzenden Wohnung um. Wie wohl das Badezimmer aussah? Er freute sich schon darauf.

Seine Hoffnungen wurden nicht enttäuscht. Passend zum Rest der Wohnung glänzte und funkelte auch das Bad in kühler Geradlinigkeit; besonders von der wie frei in der Luft schwebenden Dusche war er angetan. Das elegant geschwungene Stahlrohr war nämlich nur an einem Ende an der Wand befestigt; der Rest ragte halterlos in den Raum.

Hastig begann Hachí damit, seine Kleider anständig aufzuknöpfen und ordentlich auf den großen Wäschekorb aus Bast zu legen. Akári hatte viel zu sehr daran herumgezerrt; nicht auszudenken, wenn etwas kaputtgegangen wäre! Seine Mutter war in dieser Hinsicht manchmal gegen ihre Gewohnheit furchtbar streng, denn sie würde sicher wieder glauben, dass er von einem Jungen aus seiner Klasse verprügelt worden war.

Einige Zeit später räkelte er sich bereits unter dem wundervoll heißen Wasserstrahl, der heftig auf ihn niederprasselte... schön langsam begann er sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, hier zu wohnen. Es würde zwar eine ziemliche Umstellung werden, aber Akári –

„Ah! Hey!" Plötzlich fühlte er sich aus dem heißen Wasserstrahl gegen die kühle Wand gepresst und von hinten zärtlich umarmt. „Hmm... hättest du jetzt vielleicht noch ein bisschen Lust zu spielen?" raunte ihm Akári leise ins Ohr und drückte ihn noch ein wenig fester gegen die Mauer. „Aber was – was machst du denn hier? Wolltest du nicht kochen?" keuchte Hachí erstaunt, aber nicht gerade unwillig, ohne den Kopf zu drehen, da sein Nacken gerade von Akári mit Küssen förmlich überschüttet wurde.

Ihm war nach einiger Zeit alleine in der Küche langweilig geworden; das Essen war längst fertig, er musste es nur noch aufwärmen – und so alleine ohne Hachí hatte er einfach beschlossen, seinen Liebling in der Dusche zu besuchen.

„Du hast ja noch Kleider an! Akári, das ist ja – " „Psst, sei jetzt – einfach nur mal still, okay?" murmelte Akári sanft in sein Ohr und wanderte mit der Zunge sanft über seinen Rücken. „Mmh... würdest du vielleicht für mich die Beine breiter machen? Schließlich muß ich da – " Als er leise zu kichern begann, klatschte ihm Hachí mit einem Anflug von Ärger mit der flachen Hand auf den ausgestreckten Arm. „Wirst du wohl aufhören? Wie redest du eigentlich mit mir?"

Akári lachte lediglich amüsiert auf und schritt nun endlich zur Tat über. Hachí stöhnte hörbar auf, als seine Beine durch einen kräftigen Ruck auseinandergepresst wurden und Akári heftig in ihn eindrang. Ziellos wanderte seine rechte Hand an der feuchten Mauer auf und ab, während er sich mit der Linken abstützen musste. Diesmal hielt er länger durch.

„Mmmh – du bist viel besser geworden. Respekt!" kicherte ihm Akári von hinten ins Ohr, „Hast du etwa schon genug?"

Als Tsúyu nicht antwortete, sondern vielmehr vollauf damit beschäftigt war, keuchend nach Atem zu ringen, schlang er ihm heftig die Arme um die Hüften und drehte ihn um. „Komm, noch einmal!"

In der Ecke, die an die frei schwebende Dusche grenzte, befand sich ein breiter Mauervorsprung, auf dem Akári normalerweise seine diversen und natürlich äußerst teuren Badeutensilien aufbewahrte. Heute allerdings war ihm der Wert seiner Sachen herzlich egal, als er mit einem einzigen, großzügigen Handschlag alles von seinem Platz fegte und seinen Liebhaber darauf platzierte. Hachí keuchte entsetzt auf. „Was soll denn das werden? Was willst du denn mit m – AH!"

Der Mauervorsprung lag so günstig, dass Akári lediglich seine Hüften ein wenig anzuheben brauchte, um ihn besser nehmen zu können.

Tsúyu quietschte erregt auf und grub seine Fingernägel tief in Akári's Schulterblätter ein; die Beine schlang er, nachdem er sich sicher genug war, ihm damit nicht unabsichtlich weh zu tun, um seine Hüften.

Akári grinste kurz in sich hinein, als er Tsúyu's Vorsicht bemerkte. Als wäre er von seinen Freundinnen etwa zarter behandelt worden... –

„Ah... Hhah... Ich – ich kann jetzt nicht mehr. Nein, nicht – bitte nicht mehr hier – " keuchte Hachí, nachdem er wieder und wieder gekommen war. Akári hatte ihn gerade auf den Boden geworfen und schob langsam seine Finger in ihn, bis er von Hachí durch einen heftigen Griff daran gehindert wurde. „Ich will jetzt endlich mal ins Bett! Der Boden ist mir viel zu hart.", schmollte er und kuschelte sich fest an ihn. „Du hast doch sicher ein schönes Bett in deiner Wohnung, oder etwa nicht? Bitte, bitte! Ich glaube, ich kann nicht mehr lange wach bleiben."

„Na gut. Aber nur, weil du es bist!" antwortete Akári, nun ebenfalls ein wenig außer Atem, aber immer noch lächelnd, erhob sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung und nahm den beinahe schlafenden Tsúyu sanft auf die Arme. Dieser kam erst wieder so richtig zu sich, als er bereits in eine flauschige Decke gewickelt auf dem großen Bett im Futónstil lag und vor sich eine gewaltige Schüssel mit Soboro Góhan entdeckte.

„Na? Wieder wach?" grinste ihn Akári gut gelaunt an, während er ihm eine Ladung Reis in den Mund schob. „Wie schmeckt es?" „Mmmh – gut. Wirklich gut!" beeilte sich Hachí zu versichern, bevor er vorsichtig ein anderes Thema anschnitt. „Ich muß doch noch meine Eltern anrufen, keine Ahnung, was die sonst tun. Immerhin ist es schon so spät, bei der ganzen Sache ging ziemlich viel Zeit drauf!" „Dann ruf' doch an. Gleich neben dem Bett ist ein Telefon, wie du siehst, und ich erlaube dir natürlich gnädigst, es zu benutzen."

Während Hachí hastig eine Nummer wählte und sich oftmals bei seinem Gesprächspartner – offensichtlich sein Vater – entschuldigte, knotete Akári seufzend seinen locker sitzenden Bademantel etwas sorgfältiger und erhob sich leise. Hachí sah ihn gerade noch in der Küche verschwinden, bevor er sich wieder einmal die wortreichen Vorwürfe seines erbosten Vaters anhören musste. Dieser verglich ihn, wie schon so oft, mit seinem, wie es schien, perfekten Bruder und wünschte sich händeringend einen besseren Sohn. Dann hängte er einfach abrupt auf, mitten in Hachí's verzagte Antwort hinein.

Akári fand ihn zwar lächelnd, dennoch mit einigen Tränen in den Augen, wartend auf dem Bett sitzen. „Soll ich dir helfen? Himmel, ich bin so faul und lasse mich immer bedienen – " „Ach, sei still, du Dummkopf. Da, probier' lieber!" entgegnete der schwarzhaarige Junge kopfschüttelnd und strich ihm sanft über den Kopf, während er ihm einen Teller mit Brownies vor die Nase stellte. „Die sind ganz frisch – na ja, jedenfalls von gestern." „Was machst du denn mit den Sachen, die du nicht isst?" fragte Hachí schüchtern, während er beherzt nach einem der duftenden Gebäckstücke griff. Akári zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Die schmeiße ich weg, was glaubst du denn, wie ich sonst meine Figur behalte, hmm?" „Ja, aber – das ist doch schade darum! Warum schenkst du es denn nicht deinen Mitbewohnern?" „Diesen alten Weibern? Pah! Wart's nur ab, bis die dich mal auf dem Flur fragen, warum sich deine Freundin ständig die Haare färbt, oder ähnliche Sachen!" nörgelte Akári unzufrieden zurück und beugte sich schnell nach vorne, um ihn zu küssen und dadurch auf andere Gedanken zu bringen. Und als Hachí die Arme um seinen Hals schlang, war bereits klar, dass das Essen diesmal kalt werden musste... –


	12. Fama

12. Kapitel

**_Fama (_****_j_****_h_****_m_****_h_****_)_**

**__**

„Hey, Suigín! Du bist doch ein Freund von Hachí, oder? Kannst du mir einen Gefallen tun und das da bei ihm abliefern? Soweit ich weiß, ist er jetzt umgezogen, und ich komme dort nicht vorbei. Wäre nett, wenn du mir den Weg abnimmst!"

Ein Student der Kaikyō- Universität kam vor dem Schultor an Hotáru vorbei und drückte ihm ein paar Zettel in die Hand. Ohne auf seine säuerliche Miene zu achten, bedankte er sich schnell und verschwand eilig in der Menge der herausströmenden Schülerhorden.

„Aber es ist auch für mich ein Umweg, hey -" Sinnlos. Der Student war schon längst außer Hörweite, und Hotáru stand stocksteif und völlig überrascht mit den Kopien in der Menschenmenge, die ihn ärgerlich immer weiter zur Seite drängte.

„Toll, vielen Dank! Aber na gut- zu Hachí gehe ich noch lieber als zu irgendwem sonst... ob er wohl krank ist? Vielleicht hat ihn Kíngyo wieder einmal verprügelt..." Mit düsteren Gedanken machte er sich langsam auf den Weg. Freundlicherweise hatte ihm der Student die Adresse auf einen der Zettel geschrieben. Natürlich in einer solchen Klaue, daß es ewig dauerte, bis er es korrekt entziffert hatte. War ja klar. Wäre auch seltsam gewesen, wenn mal _irgend etwas _auf Anhieb geklappt hätte.

Über Hachí hatte man in letzter Zeit auch viele Gerüchte gehört... angeblich sollte er auf einmal eine Vorliebe für kleine Kinder gefaßt haben, deshalb wollte keiner mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun haben... Fakt war jedenfalls, daß er überraschend und ohne weiteren Kommentar von seinem Posten als Kapitän des Volleyballteams zurückgetreten war. Auch Kíngyos Stelle schien vakant geworden zu sein, jedenfalls rätselte man bereits über seinen Nachfolger.

Kaum zu glauben, wie schnell zwei beliebte Schüler in Verruf geraten konnten. Überhaupt bei Hachí war es eine Schande... sonst hatte immer jeder seine Hilfe in Anspruch genommen, ohne sich viel dabei zu denken, und kaum tauchten ein paar lächerliche Gerüchte auf, wollte keiner mehr etwas mit ihm zu tun gehabt haben. Nur ein weiteres Zeichen für die Gedankenlosigkeit der Menschen.

Seit dem Valentinstag hatten sie sich auch in ihren jeweiligen Clubs nicht mehr blicken lassen, und die Uni konnten sie auch nicht allzuoft besucht haben, jedenfalls... irgendwie fehlte _etwas_. Auch im Photographieclub fehlte ihm das freundliche Lächeln, daß ihm Hachí immer schenkte... er war ja auch der einzige, der ihn zu mögen schien. Seit einem Monat fühlte er sich noch einsamer als sonst.

Heute war White Day, und er hatte keinem einzigen Mädchen etwas geschenkt, da ihm keine Einzige etwas bedeutete. Kiíchigo war beleidigt davonstolziert, nachdem er ihr mit der Holzhammermethode beigebracht hatte, daß sie langsam anfing, dick zu werden, was natürlich nicht stimmte. Kein Wunder; nicht viele Menschen dachten so oft ausschließlich an sich selbst und ihr Aussehen wie seine Verlobte. Aber so, wie er seine Eltern kannte, würden sie ihr vermutlich irgend etwas in seinem Namen schicken lassen, sie konnten sich ja schon denken, daß _er _es vermutlich nicht machen würde.

Seufzend stieg Hotáru in den Bus, der ihn laut Anweisung kurz vor Hachís neue Wohnung bringen würde. Hoffentlich mußte er keinen anstrengenden Fußmarsch hinlegen, das war heute nicht mehr drin. Seine Narbe schmerzte jetzt schon ziemlich stark.

Die Bushaltestelle befand sich mitten im Grünen, einige Meter von einer offensichtlich neuen Wohnsiedlung entfernt, die von einer riesigen Parkanlage umrahmt wurde. Hier leben zu können mußte wundervoll sein. Diese Stille... und der Park war wirklich groß... ein kleiner Wald lag gleich dahinter. Und mit dem Bus konnte man innerhalb weniger Minuten mitten im Stadtzentrum sein, alles in allem konnte eine Wohnung in diesem Komplex nicht billig sein. Aber Hachí mußte sich über Geld natürlich genauso wenig den Kopf zerbrechen wie er. Seine Eltern hatten Geld wie Heu.

Vor der Wohnungstür angekommen, blieb Hotáru einige Sekunden unschlüssig stehen. Am liebsten wäre er gleich wieder gegangen, obwohl er Hachí natürlich sehen wollte, aber sein Senpai würde es vielleicht für zu aufdringlich halten, wenn er einfach so daherkam und ihm irgendwelche Unterlagen brachte... warum war nicht einfach sein Studienkollege hier? Bei dem würde sich Hachí wenigstens nicht wundern, wenn er einfach so vor der Türe stand...

Irgendwann faßte er sich doch ein Herz und klingelte. Hoffentlich war Hachí nicht schlecht gelaunt... oder-

Die Person, die mitten im Türrahmen stand, war _definitiv _nicht sein Senpai. Es war Kíngyo.

„Äh... ähm..." Völlig verwirrt und einer Ohnmacht nahe, starrte Hotáru in ein Paar kalter roter Augen, die ihn gelangweilt musterten. Akári steckte in einem nachlässig geschnürten Morgenmantel, der sich sanft um seinen Körper schmiegte, in der rechten Hand eine brennende Zigarette. Er sah jedenfalls nicht so aus, als ob er gerade erst gekommen wäre.

„Was willst du?" Seine Stimme klang eiskalt wie immer und bewirkte wie eine kalte Dusche, daß Hotáru aus seiner Verwirrung erwachte.

„Oh, äh... hier sind ein paar... Kopien für... Senpai Hachí... ich...." Verzweifelt stotterte er herum. War das _peinlich_. Kíngyo war ja so schon nicht gut auf ihn zu sprechen, und jetzt würde er ihn völlig verachten... warum war er nicht gegangen, als es noch möglich gewesen war?

„Es wird nicht gut aussehen, wenn du auf dem Flur stehenbleibst, oder? Los, komm rein, komm rein, oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Nachdrücklich schob ihn Akári in das Vorzimmer. Hotáru fühlte sich wie ein dummes Sonderschulkind und fühlte, wie sein Hals immer enger wurde. Oh nein, bitte nicht. Noch ein paar Sekunden länger mit Kíngyo, und er würde anfangen zu weinen, und _diese _Demütigung... nein...

„Kopien für Hachí- kun, ja? Na schön. Er schläft zwar gerade, aber ich werde ihn extra für dich aufwecken... nur damit er deine Mühe anerkennen kann..." Ein ausgesprochen boshaftes Lächeln spielte um seinen Mundwinkel, und er drückte seine Zigarette aus.

„Dann komm mal gleich mit, sein Zimmer ist gleich da vorne..."

Wie ein begossener Pudel trottet Hotáru völlig ratlos hinter ihm her. Warum trug er einen Morgenmantel? Und- was hatte er eigentlich hier zu suchen? Wirklich seltsam...

Das Rätsel löste sich, als sie sein Zimmer betraten. Hachí lag tief schlafend auf einem Futón und trug außer eine Decke, die um seine Hüften geschlungen war- nichts. Langsam begann es Hotáru zu dämmern.

„Aber... ihr beide habt doch nicht... nein, _unmöglich _-"

Akári grinste noch boshafter. „Glaub' es ruhig. So ist eben das Leben- unvorhergesehene Dinge passieren..."

Hotáru stand da wie angewurzelt und wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte. Das war wohl das Letzte, was er von Hachí erwartet hätte- mit Kíngyo, und überhaupt-

„Mmmh, was ist... ich bin so müde...." Nachdem ihn Akári sanft an der Schulter gerüttelt hatte, wachte Tsúyu widerstrebend auf und öffnete langsam die Augen. Das erste, auf das sein schlaftrunkener Blick fiel, war ein entsetzt dreinblickender Hotáru, der noch unschlüssig war, ob er sofort gehen oder erst noch auf eine Erklärung warten sollte.

„Hotáru- kun, bitte, ich weiß, was du jetzt denken mußt, aber ich möchte es dir noch erklären... könntest du dich nicht mit Akári kurz mal nach draußen setzen, er kann es dir auch erklären- bitte, ich komme gleich..."

Unter seinem flehenden Blick wurde Hotáru weich, und er drehte den Kopf zur Seite. „Ich weiß nicht... aber, na gut..."

Akári schien das Ganze großen Spaß zu machen, denn er bugsierte ihn grinsend in das Wohnzimmer und bot ihm ein Zabúton an. „Wenn du dein Gesicht sehen könntest- zum Totlachen! Als hättest du einen Geist gesehen..."

„Das ist nicht komisch! Ihr... ihr habt mir einen Schrecken eingejagt... ich... ich dachte..." Langsam verwandelte sich der Schock in Ärger. „Findest du das noch witzig? Ihr habt hier wohl schon seit Wochen euren Spaß, und ich Idiot habe mir noch _Sorgen _gemacht... ich..."

„Tsúyu- chan fühlt sich auch nicht halb so wohl, wie du denkst..." Sorgfältig zündete sich Akári noch eine Zigarette an und nahm einen tiefen Zug. Ohne ihn anzusehen, stützte er die Arme auf und starrte aus dem Fenster. „Du weißt sicher, daß er nicht mehr Kapitän des Volleyballclubs ist... und ich nicht mehr Kapitän des Handballteams... das alles nicht ohne Grund. Irgendwie ist das Gerücht unserer... hmm, _Beziehung _der Schulleitung zu Ohren gekommen, und daraufhin wurden wir beide mit sofortiger Wirkung unserer Posten enthoben. Wir beide sind _moralisch keine Vorbilder_ mehr... wenn sie könnten, würden sie uns von der Uni schmeißen... und im Moment kursieren so viele bescheuerte Gerüchte um Tsúyu und mich, daß wir dankend darauf verzichtet haben, außer Haus zu gehen. Mir persönlich wäre es ja egal" er starrte Hotáru mit seinem üblichen Blick eiskalten Hochmuts an „aber Tsúyu- chan trifft die ganze Sache um einiges härter, also würde ich dich bitten, daß du ihn mit irgendwelchen Vorwürfen verschonst- die kann er jetzt _wirklich nicht_ gebrauchen..."

„Ja... ja, klar..." konnte er gerade noch herauspressen, als auch schon Hachí erschien. Auch er hatte sich wie Kíngyo einen Morgenmantel angezogen, sah aber blaß und angegriffen aus, als er ein Stück Schokolade aus einer Schüssel, die mitten am Tisch stand, holte und sich zu ihnen setzte.

„Ähm... Hotáru- san..." begann er mühsam und wußte nicht mehr weiter. „Ich... ich möchte mich entschuldigen... für... für alles..." Stockend brach er ab und wirkte so hilflos, wie ihn Hotáru noch nie gesehen hatte.

„Ach- ist schon gut, Senpai, wirklich, du mußt dich dafür _wirklich _nicht entschuldigen, ehrlich, das geht mich auch _überhaupt _nichts an... im Gegenteil, mir tut es leid... ich... ich hätte mich melden sollen..."

„Nein, ich... der Direktor sagte, wir wären entsetzlich schlechte Beispiele... er... er sagte, wir wären eine Schande für die Schule..." Hachí schien den Tränen nahe.

Akári umarmte ihn heftig und zog ihn an sich. „Auf diesen verknöcherten Opa hörst du auch noch... ich habe dir schon einmal gesagt, jeder, der sich jetzt von uns abwendet, ist es einfach nicht _wert_, mit dir auch nur zu _reden_... und Suigín- kun findet es nicht schlimm, bitte, du hörst es doch selbst..."

Alle tröstenden Worte halfen nichts. Tsúyu schluchzte leise in den Kragen seines Liebhabers und konnte sich nicht mehr fangen. Hotáru saß verlegen daneben und wußte nicht, was er tun sollte. Akári sah ihm plötzlich schnurgerade in die Augen. Sie blitzten entschlossen.

„Wenn dir etwas an diesem Leben nicht gefällt, dann solltest du gleich gehen... und zwar wirklich _sofort_- ich dulde es nicht mehr, daß er ständig von irgendwelchen Leuten verletzt wird- also entweder du gehst, oder du akzeptierst es...wenn du ihn belügst, oder ihm weh tust, dann kannst du was erleben, das schwöre ich dir..."

„Nein, ich... so was ist mir egal... wenn es Senpai Hachí dadurch besser geht..." Hotáru stockte und schwieg. Ja, man konnte ja auf dem ersten Blick sehen, wie _gut _es ihm ging... trotzdem, wenn diese Phase erst vorbei war, und die meisten es akzeptiert haben würden, dann würde es ihm sicher besser gehen...

„Warum? Warum jetzt? Ich verstehe nicht... seit wann- äh, wißt ihr schon..." Seine Ohren färbten sich vor Verlegenheit rosa und er konnte ihnen nicht in die Augen sehen.

Akári gestattete sich ein schmales Lächeln und streichelte den Rücken seines Geliebten. „Willst du wissen, wann wir es nur- _wußten_, oder ab welchem Zeitpunkt wir es – hmm, _aktiv _zur Kenntnis genommen haben...." „Ähm- beides? Ich will damit natürlich keinem zu nahe treten... äh..." Hilflos stotterte Hotáru herum und kam sich immer dümmer vor, während Akári einen Teil seiner guten Laune wiedergefunden zu haben schien und nur knapp vor einem Lachanfall stand.

„Ach, Suigín- kun, es macht Spaß, wieder einmal Besuch zu haben... du bist so ziemlich der einzige, der sich noch in diesen _Sündenpfuhl _wagt.... Ein paar Gerüchte scheinen sich ja schon herumgesprochen zu haben, deshalb lassen uns jetzt auch alle brav in Ruhe..."

„Nicht alle sagen so etwas. Und auf die paar Idioten müßt ihr ja wirklich nicht hören..."

Hachí hob plötzlich ruckartig den Kopf und starrte ihn an. „Das ist nett von dir. Aber ich glaube, unsere Eltern sind die einzigen, die von den Problemen hier keine Ahnung haben... Ich habe ihnen nicht einmal erzählt, daß ich kein Teamkapitän mehr bin... das würde sie total kränken... und wenn sie von Akári- chan und mir erfahren, ist es sowieso aus... Am liebsten würde ich... ach, ich weiß nicht..."

„Davonlaufen bringt auch nichts" warf Kíngyo streng ein und drückte ihn noch fester an sich. „Ich will nicht so kindisch sein, daß ich sage, wir werden es gemeinsam schaffen oder so, oder wir werden für immer zusammenleben, ich glaube sowieso nicht, daß das länger hält... völlig unmöglich... aber..." Tsúyu nickte zustimmend. „Das _wei_ ich ja, aber... ich... ich _hasse_ diese Probleme..."

Unvermittelt mußte Hotáru auflachen. „Ihr beide seid einfach... ach ich weiß nicht, _cool_... das gefällt mir... So was Illusionsloses gibt es selten- warum seid ihr noch zusammen, wenn ihr wißt, daß es ja doch auseinandergeht?"

„Sinnlos, gleich aufzugeben, oder nicht? Wäre schade um die schöne Zeit, die wir verpassen würden, nur weil wir zuviel Angst vor Konsequenzen haben... auch wenn alles bald in die Brüche geht- ich glaube, dann müssen wir es trotzdem nicht bereuen..." Hachí hatte ruhig wie immer gesprochen, obwohl seine Lippen immer noch schwach zuckten. Akári küßte ihn schnell. „Na, ist ja nicht so schlimm..." Während er ihm beruhigende Worte ins Ohr flüsterte, begriff Hotáru erst so richtig, daß das hier ein ziemlicher Vertrauensbeweis sein mußte, und zwar von allen beiden. Vor Leuten, die sie nicht mochten, würden sie sich sicher nicht so benehmen... so- _natürlich_... In Gedanken versunken starrte er in seine Teetasse und dachte ganz kurz an Yún. So ähnlich hätte es mit ihnen beiden auch werden können- für eine gewisse Zeit nur, aber immerhin- Er war irgendwie dankbar, daß es offensichtlich noch zwei andere Menschen gab, die das Leben in dieser Hinsicht vernünftig sahen. Kiíchigos Blauäugigkeit in dieser Sache ging ihm schon seit langem auf die Nerven.

„Hmm, ähm, Hotáru- san, ich weiß, das ist jetzt ein blöder Vorschlag, und ich kann total verstehen, wenn du ablehnst, aber... äh..." Tsúyu stockte schon wieder und starrte Akári hilfesuchend an, der grinsend den Satz für ihn beendete. „Tsúyu- chan will wissen, ob du bei uns übernachten willst... die Tür kannst du natürlich absperren, also keine Sorge, daß wir dich in der Nacht... hmm, _besuchen _kommen... nicht wahr?" Offensichtlich amüsierte er sich köstlich.

Hotáru überlegte einen Moment. Warum eigentlich nicht? „Ja, gern, ich muß nur meine Eltern anrufen- mein Vater ist im Augenblick auf einem seiner „Ich sorge für meinen kleinen Sohn" Trips- und ich habe Kiíchigo nichts geschenkt, also hagelt es sowieso wieder Vorwürfe- und morgen ist keine Schule, also, okay, warum nicht... Wenn es keine Umstände macht" fügte er höflich hinzu. Tsúyu lächelte. „Nein, überhaupt nicht. Weißt du, wir haben in letzte Zeit _absolut _keinen Besuch- und es wäre so nett von dir..."

Akári schnitt beiden eine Grimasse und grinste. „Also, seid ihr euch endlich einig? Pah, schlimmer als Frauen..."

Sein Vater hatte erstaunlicherweise keine Einwände, und so stellte sich Hotáru auf eine Nacht in einer fremden Wohnung ein... eigentlich haßte er fremde Zimmer und fremde Menschen. Aber diesmal schien sogar der sonst so furchterregende Kíngyo richtiggehend _menschlich _zu sein... und ihre Beziehung erzeugte in ihm ein schrecklich sentimentales Gefühl, fast so, als wäre ihre Liebe die einzige, die noch „ehrlich" war... wenn er sich und Kiíchigo ansah... es war, als wäre ihr Mut der Beweis für die Wahrheit ihrer Zuneigung.

Ach, du liebe Zeit, was dachte er da eigentlich für sentimentale _Dummheiten_... so ein Unsinn...

„Was ist, sollen wir eine Runde Majan spielen? Darauf hätte ich jetzt irgendwie Lust..." Akári war ein guter Gastgeber, wenn er Lust hatte- er schaffte es, daß sich die Gäste niemals langweilten, und wenn man ihn erst näher kannte und er einen mochte, dann war er auch ein netter Mensch...

„Hotáru- kun, wo bist du mit deinen Gedanken? Magst du Majan nicht?" Freundlich blickte ihn Tsúyu an und lächelte. Anscheinend hatte er sich wieder etwas erholt.

„Äh... doch, aber ich bin nicht gut... überhaupt scheint heute der Vollmond... äh... ist vermutlich eine dumme Idee, aber wir könnten doch kurz mal nach draußen gehen... wenn ihr Lust habt..."

„Klar, warum nicht." Liebevoll grinste Akári in Hachís funkelnde braune Augen, die bewundernd auf den Vollmond geheftet waren. „Ich mag romantische Spaziergänge in der Nacht... obwohl sie nie wirklich romantisch werden..."

„Okay, laß' uns gehen!" Begeistert wie ein kleines Kind war Tsúyu aufgesprungen und fühlte die Blicke der beiden anderen auf sich ruhen. „Was ist?"

„Hmm, Tsúyu, Liebling, _ich _bin ja der letzte der was gegen dein Outfit hätte, aber die Nachbarn -" Akári lächelte anzüglich, und erst als er an sich hinuntersah, bemerkte Tsúyu, daß er noch immer den – recht freizügigen - Morgenmantel trug.

Schließlich traten sie – nun alle der doch recht kühlen Märznacht angemessen gekleidet – auf den Kiesweg, der direkt vom Hauseingang weg in den weitläufigen Park führte.

„Man kann das Meer riechen, es ist ganz nah" meinte Tsúyu wie ein alter Seemann und reckte die Nase in den Wind. „Als ich klein war, sind Papa und ich total oft an den Strand gegangen und haben Schrott wie Muschelschalen oder Möwenfedern gesammelt. Ein paar Sachen stehen sogar noch in meinem Zimmer Zuhause herum – keiner wirft sie weg, keine Ahnung warum." „Vielleicht bewahren sie deine Eltern als Erinnerung auf" warf Hotáru schüchtern ein. „Sentimentaler Quatsch" entgegnete Akári nüchtern. „Sie wollen die Erinnerung an ein Kind, das es ja doch nie gegeben hat, so wie meine Eltern. Vor Verwandten tun sie immer so, als wären meine Schwester und ich die idealen kleinen Engel gewesen, dabei waren wir zwei ausgemachte Teufel. Aber es ist vielleicht ganz gut so, möglicherweise vergessen sie dann den ganzen Mist, den wir schon produziert haben... „

Hachí lachte. „Ich kann mir vorstellen, daß du ein ziemlich schlimmes Kind warst- jedenfalls seit der Grundschule. Ich weiß noch, wie dich sogar einmal der Lehrer gerügt hat, weil du so vielen Mädchen das Herz gebrochen hast- und damals warst du erst zwölf..."

Akári wurde rot und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ja, das ist wohl mein Markenzeichen..."

„Angeber!" „Pah, ich weiß noch, als ich 17 war, und wir beide einen ziemlich schlimmen Streit hatten- wir haben uns im Shíba- Park geprügelt, und gerade als ich dir eine runtergehauen hatte, ist mir klar geworden, wie hübsch du eigentlich bist..."

„Ach, deshalb bist du damals so schnell gegangen- ich habe mich schon gewundert..." versetzte Tsúyu grinsend und schmiegte sich an ihn. „Ich konnte nämlich noch laufen und aus beiden Augen sehen- ich dachte damals schon, du wärst krank..."

Sein Lächeln wurde nachdenklicher. „Ich glaube, bei mir war es so ziemlich um die gleiche Zeit- du weißt es nicht, aber damals habe ich einmal gesehen, wie du so eine kleine Katze von einem Baum geholt hast und sie vorsichtig auf den Boden gesetzt hast- dein Lächeln, als du ihren Kopf gestreichelt hast, war ganz anders als sonst..."

„Also konntet ihr euch beide leiden und habt trotzdem weiter herumgestritten?" Hotáru war völlig gebannt von der Erzählung und vergaß jegliche Zurückhaltung.

„Ja, klar... also, irgendwie schon... der Valentinstag war irgendwie der ausschlaggebende Faktor... auf eine kranke Art und Weise haben wir es ja schon beide gewußt, und deshalb -"

„- Haben wir uns beide ohne Wenn und Aber aufeinandergestürzt" vollendete Kíngyo ohne eine Spur von Verlegenheit zu zeigen. „Die Zeit war einfach reif."

Hotáru betrachtete beide verwundert und mußte plötzlich grinsen. „Ihr... ihr seid irgendwie total krank – das war ja wie ein- _abgekartetes Spiel_..."

Akári grinste spöttisch. „Naja, es gibt eben keine Zufälle... und wir dachten uns beide, ist doch sinnlos, wenn du dich ewig sträubst und hin- und herwindest... das Leben ist viel zu kurz, um vor der Wahrheit davonzulaufen... und irgendwie passiert es ja dann doch immer."

Hachí lächelte ihn zärtlich an. „Los, der Mond scheint so schön... gib mir einen Kuß..."

„Mit Vergnügen..." Akáris rote Augen leuchteten liebevoll, als er sich zu seinem Liebhaber beugte und ihm einen langen Kuß auf die Lippen drückte. Hotáru drehte sich taktvoll um und wanderte ein paar Schritte allein den silberhell erleuchteten Pfad entlang. Diese Nacht hatte etwas verzaubertes an sich... es war eine Nacht, in der er am liebsten Flügel gehabt hätte. Ach, wenn er nur in einem Märchen leben könnte...

Kaum ein Laut störte die Stille. Es war erstaunlich warm für diese Jahreszeit, und er stellte sich vor, wie es hier im Sommer sein mußte... dieser Park strömte Ruhe und Frieden aus. Er war wirklich froh, daß er sich dazu entschieden hatte, hierzubleiben... es waren Erlebnisse wie diese, für die man lebte. Was ist Glück, dachte er, während er den Weg entlangschlenderte. Für heute ist Glück die Tatsache, daß es Momente wie diese gibt.

„Hotáru- san, wir gehen schon mal nach oben, ja? Wenn du noch eine Weile hierbleiben willst, hier ist der Zweitschlüssel." Tsúyu hielt Kíngyo fest umschlungen und drückte ihm den Schlüssel in die Hand. Er nickte. „Ich komme später, okay?"

„Du schläfst in Akáris Zimmer, du weißt doch noch, welches das war, oder? Sonst – "

„Nein, keine Sorge, das finde ich schon." Hotáru grinste verschmitzt. „Ich will euch ja nicht stören..."

Überraschend fiel ihm Tsúyu um den Hals. „Wer dein Freund ist, kann sich glücklich schätzen, weißt du das eigentlich?" flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr. „Sieh zu, daß du so bleibst, wie du bist... dann bekommst du auch, was du dir wirklich wünscht."

Hotáru war völlig überrumpelt und blieb wortlos stehen. Das war jetzt wohl so ziemlich das erste Mal seit zwei Jahren, daß ihm jemand gesagt hatte, er wäre als Freund etwas wert.

„Öh... Senpai... ich – das ist ja gar nicht so – " „Doch, doch" flüsterte Tsúyu und richtete sich auf. „Das kannst du mir gerne glauben..."

Arm in Arm mit Kíngyo verschwand er schließlich zwischen den Bäumen und ließ einen recht verwirrten Hotáru zurück, dem sich plötzlich die Erinnerung an eine Dezembernacht aufdrängte – wie hilfsbereit Ryoki- kun gewesen war... Hastig schüttelte er den Kopf und verdrängte solche Gedanken. Unsinn. Ryoki war doch wie alle anderen auch- abgesehen davon, daß er ihn noch weniger leiden konnte als der Rest.

Der Mond ließ die Welt noch immer silbern schimmern, aber er bemerkte es nicht mehr. Wenn man so darüber nachdachte, hatte er in diesen zwei Jahren Menschen kennengelernt, die ihm mehr bedeuteten als er sich selbst... und zwei davon hatte er schon für immer verloren... allen voran natürlich Yún. Es tat immer noch schrecklich weh, an sie zu denken- über sie sprechen konnte er nicht. Wie eine schwärende Wunde war die Erinnerung an sie noch frisch und schmerzhaft. Und dann – Nanda Sein Sanda, das Mädchen an diesem Nudelstand – ob ihr Vater noch immer an der Pagode baute? „Lindere meinen Kummer". Er hatte ihre Bude zwar gesucht, aber nicht mehr wiedergefunden.

Und dann natürlich Senpai Hachí – der sogar den Mut hatte, die Verachtung und Feindseligkeit aller auf sich zu nehmen, nur um mit Kíngyo zusammenzusein – mit einem der Menschen, von denen er immer gedacht hatte, daß sie eher Steine statt Herzen in ihrer Brust trugen. Schon seltsam...

Langsam wurde es unangenehm kühl, und so beschloß er, wieder nach oben zu gehen. Abgesehen davon wurde er langsam müde und wünschte sich in ein weiches Bett.

In der Wohnung war es zum Glück ruhig – es wäre ziemlich peinlich gewesen, wenn man etwas gehört hätte – solche Dinge haßte er am meisten. Dann hätte er nicht mehr gewußt, wie er beiden in die Augen sehen sollte.

Einer von ihnen hatte ihm umsichtig einen Schlafanzug auf den gerichteten Futón gelegt, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

In dieser Wohnung herrschte eine sanfte Atmosphäre- er war nur dankbar, daß keiner seine momentanen Gedanken lesen konnte. Das wäre mehr als peinlich- gerade jetzt, wo er auf der sentimentalen Welle ritt.

Kíngyos Zimmer wirkte völlig gegensätzlich zu dem Eindruck, den sein Bewohner machte – _er_ hätte von ihm eher erwartet, daß überall Pokale und Trophäen herumstanden um auf seine Erfolge hinzuweisen, oder ähnliches... aber dieser Raum wirkte sehr ruhig und viel reifer, als er erwartet hätte. Kíngyo schien eine Vorliebe für chinesische Kunst zu haben – Hotáru bemerkte kleine Statuen und ein paar Zeichnungen an der Wand. Sonst war das Zimmer, wie auch der Rest der Wohnung, in vorwiegend ruhigen, dunklen Farben gehalten.

Gerade als er mit nassen Haaren aus dem Bad trat, begegnete ihm Kíngyo, der rätselhaft lächelte. „Schon wieder da? Der Mond ist wunderschön heute, nicht wahr?"

Hotáru murmelte etwas Zusammenhangloses und wurde rot. Trotz- und alledem hatte er immer noch ziemliche Angst vor ihm. Womöglich hatte er ihn verärgert, und Kíngyo wollte es ihm jetzt heimzahlen...

„Stört es dich, wenn ich mich setze?" Noch während der Frage ließ sich Akári auf den Futón fallen und streckte die Beine aus. „Tsú- chan schläft jetzt... ich wollte noch einmal mit dir reden..."

„Habe... habe ich... wenn ich etwas falsch gemacht habe, tut es mir leid, ich konnte ja nicht wissen..." „Nein, darum geht es nicht. Du hast nichts falsch gemacht..." Akári starrte an die Decke „Ich glaube sogar, dass du ihm heute eine ziemliche Freude gemacht hast, als du uns _nicht _wie Aussätzige behandelt hast- das hat ihm gut getan. In letzter Zeit laufen die Dinge für uns beide nicht besonders... und wie ich meine Alten kenne, schleppen die mich garantiert zu einem Psychiater, wenn sie erst mal wissen, was los ist... „

„Senpai Hachí sieht sehr schlecht aus.." wagte Hotáru schüchtern einzuwerfen. „Ist er krank?"

„Hmm... so könnte man es nennen, ja..." Akári starrte ihn aus durchdringenden roten Augen an. „Seit er aus der Mannschaft- naja, nennen wir es „in Ehren entlassen" wurde, fühlt er sich miserabel- und das schlägt sich natürlich auf seinen Gesundheitszustand nieder. Und das er jetzt von allen im Stich gelassen wird, ist da natürlich auch nicht hilfreich- du verstehst."

„Aber solche Gerüchte- also, direkt über euch beide ist eigentlich noch nichts zu hören..." „Das ist nur eine Frage der Zeit." Kíngyo steckte sich eine Zigarette an. „Du rauchst ja nicht, oder? Also, kein Wunder, daß über uns beide noch nichts zu hören ist. Bei meinen Frauengeschichten ist das ja kaum vorstellbar- und Hachí traut das auch keiner zu. Aber dafür kursieren noch schlimmere Geschichten. Auf der Uni kriegen wir jetzt immer einen Platz – die tun alle so, als wäre die Luft um uns verpestet. Hat auch Vorteile – in der Vorlesung kriegen wir mehr mit als früher."

„Das tut mir leid." Hotáru hatte den Mut, ihm direkt in die Augen zu blicken. „Vorher wollte jeder Hilfe von Hachí- kun und dir, und jetzt – „

„Ist eben nicht zu ändern. Aber was ich dir eigentlich sagen wollte –" Akári zog an seiner Zigarette und schaute ihn nicht an „Ich... ich will mich entschuldigen... die Sache mit deinem Knöchel – " „Ach, schon gut- da war sowieso nichts mehr zu machen, das ist -"

„Ich war irgendwie – richtig eifersüchtig auf dich – wenn ich Tsúyu zuhören mußte, wie er dein Talent gelobt hat – und dann – als du mir gesagt hast, du wärst bereit alles, aber auch wirklich _alles _zu tun, damit wir gewinnen könnten – da war mir klar, daß Tsúyu immer Recht gehabt hatte, und ich wurde noch wütender... und jetzt tut es mir leid, jetzt, wo es zu spät ist.." Er hatte alles ruckartig hervorgepreßt und schien direkt erleichtert. „Tsú- chan hat das Richtige in dir gesehen – aber es mußte wohl so kommen. Und ich bin Mitschuld an allem. Aber – Tsúyu hält so viel von dir – das war – wie... als ob du ihn bekommen könntest und ich... ich bin ein ekelhafter eifersüchtiger Mistkerl, und ich kann verstehen, wenn du mich haßt..." Ruckartig erhob er sich und eilte aus dem Zimmer. Hotáru gewann den kurzen Eindruck, daß seine Schultern leicht bebten.

„Gute Nacht" sagte er leise in den Raum, als Akári schon längst verschwunden war.


	13. Naumachia

13. Kapitel

**_Naumachia (_****_naumacia_****_)_**

**__**

Hotáru stand gerade an einem einsamen Meeresstrand... unter seinen Füßen knirschten Muschelschalen, über seinem Kopf kreischten Vögel, und es war nirgendwo ein Mensch zu sehen. Gerade wollte er sich bücken, um die wellige Wasseroberfläche zu berühren, als plötzlich....

„Steh jetzt endlich auf! Du solltest schon seit einer halben Stunde aus dem Bett sein! Los, Beeilung, heute ist euer Ausflug, und du darfst nicht zu spät kommen!"

Der Traum riß. Verwirrt richtete er sich auf und starrte in das ärgerliche Gesicht seiner Mutter, die vor seinem Bett stand und ihn an der Schulter rüttelte.

„Ich werde nicht mitfahren, dazu habe ich wirklich keine Lust! Abgesehen davon habe ich nicht gepackt..."

„Alles erledigt! Mir war ja klar, daß du das wieder mal vergißt! Also los, los, aus den Federn und beeil dich!" Ohne einen weiteren Blick zurückzuwerfen, eilte seine Mutter aus dem Zimmer, nicht ohne vorher noch die Vorhänge zurückgezogen zu haben, so daß grelles Sonnenlicht in das Zimmer fiel.

Murrend begab sich Hotáru in sein Bad und zwängte sich lustlos in die Uniform. Sein Pech, daß er in einen so dämlichen Club eingetreten war... da sie im letzten Jahr auf den zwei Tage dauernden Ausflug hatten verzichten müssen, durften sie jetzt eine ganze Woche fahren. Am liebste würde er sich krank stellen und verzichten, aber das war leider nicht mehr möglich... anscheinend wollten ihn seine Eltern wirklich gerne außer Haus haben, da sie sogar schon seine Sachen zusammenpackten... er seufzte. Vielleicht sollte er nach Ende der Oberschule nicht hier bleiben, sondern nach Tokyo gehen... irgendwie hatte er keine Lust, alle bekannten Gesichter auch weiterhin zu sehen. Aber wie man es drehte und wendete, diesen Ausflug mußte er eben noch mitmachen. Vielleicht konnte er den Club wechseln- wäre ja nicht das erste Mal...

„Hotáru, bist du fertig? Mama sagt, wir sollen jetzt fahren." Sichtlich müde taumelte Kitsuné in sein Zimmer und gähnte. „Ich will auch nicht fahren. Aber Papa sagt, das ist eine gute Übung für uns, mit anderen zurechtzukommen." Verwundert riß er beide Augen weit auf. „Was meint er damit?" Hotáru schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, nicht zu grinsen. „Ist ja egal, oder? Komm, bringen wir die Woche hinter uns... dann haben wir noch immer ein paar Tage Ferien, und vergessen den ganzen Horror.... okay?" Kitsuné nickte und rieb sich die Augen. „Aya werde ich vermissen. Aber ich habe mir einen Handheld mitgenommen, damit ich wenigstens ein bißchen spielen kann... das wird vielleicht _langweilig_..."

Sie kamen nicht so viel zu spät, wie sie eigentlich angenommen (und erhofft) hatten, da ihre Eltern anscheinend alle Uhren im Haus um eine Stunde vorgestellt hatten. Also waren sie immer noch eine Viertelstunde zu früh dran und konnten in aller Ruhe die Ankunft der anderen beobachten.

Sachou eilte gleich zu ihrem Lehrer, um mit ihm alle Einzelheiten des Seeausflugs zu besprechen, Kamomé hingegen nickte ihnen nur kühl zu und vertiefte sich in ein Buch, daß sie mitgebracht hatte. Kiíchigo wurde von zwei ihrer Freundinnen flankiert und blieb noch eine Weile mit ihnen ein wenig abseits stehen.

„Also ehrlich, Kií- chan, die Uniform paßt dir wirklich toll! Da tut es mir direkt leid, daß ich nur in so langweiligen Clubs bin!" „Ach, danke, Tsu- chan, das ist lieb von dir... aber um ehrlich zu sein, ich bin wirklich dankbar, daß ich mal für eine Weile _nicht _zu Hause sein muß..."

Ihre hübsche Miene verdüsterte sich leicht. Namakó bemerkte es. „Oh, ist Minámi wieder da? Wollte sie diesen Sommer nicht zu einer Freundin?"

„Pah. Bevor Minámi auch nur einen _Tag _in den Ferien nicht Zuhause ist, geht eher die Welt unter... dieser kleine Quälgeist..."

Schließlich waren alle vollzählig, was vor allem Sachou mit Erleichterung bemerkte. „Und sogar pünktlich! Unglaublich!" Sein Blick streifte Hotáru, der ihm eine Grimasse schnitt, die er lieber übersah. „Also dann... ich habe bereits alles mit Senséi Okuyúki besprochen..."

Der junge Lehrer lächelte sie der Reihe nach an und verbeugte sich leicht. „Also, meine Damen und Herren... ich wünsche gute Reise, kommen Sie gesund und vor allem klüger wieder! Sie sind jetzt ein eingespieltes Team und in der Lage, ohne meine Hilfe diese Route zu meistern. Und Ihre jüngeren Kameraden sollen Ihnen helfen und von Ihnen lernen." Er grinste spitzbübisch. „Na denn... Gute Fahrt!"

Der Lehrer verschwand schnell und ließ sie mit dem Schiff zurück. Kitsuné lächelte schief. „Dann mal los mit Papas Spenden... hoffentlich bringen wir das Teil in einem Stück zurück..."

Die Truppe schulterte ihre Seesäcke und marschierte an Bord, wo sie ihre Plätze einnahmen und starteten. Moko erbot sich auch gleich freundlicherweise, das Gepäck in die Schlafräume zu bringen und dort zu verstauen. Gerade als er damit abgezogen war, wurde Káshira aufmerksam. „Wo ist mein – Wo ist Moko?"

„Er trägt die Säcke in den Schlafsaal, hast du nicht aufgepaßt?" antwortete Tókui achtlos. Kurz darauf ertönte ein ärgerlicher Ausruf. „Von wem ist... KÁSHIRA!!!" „Was soll das Geschrei?" murmelte Kamomé ärgerlich und blitzte ihn an. „Was hast du _nun schon _wieder angestellt?" Hotáru grinste kaum wahrnehmbar und beugte sich tiefer über seine Konsole.

„Keine Ahnung, was er hat..." erwiderte Káshira harmlos und blinzelte.

Taumelnd erschien Moko in der Tür. „Seht euch das an! Das ist eine WAFFE!!"

Káshira fühlte die Augen aller auf sich gerichtet und zuckte die Schultern. „Ach, regt euch doch nicht auf! Das ist doch bloß ein M16A2... aus der Sammlung meines Vaters... ich dachte, wir könnten es vielleicht mal brauchen... wenn uns wilde Tiere jagen oder so..."

„Mit einem Sturmgewehr?" Tókui war platt. „Abgesehen davon _gibt _es in Tomakomai keine wilden Tiere... jedenfalls gehen wir nirgendwo hin, wo es welche gibt..."

Moko schnaubte ärgerlich. „Wir fahren zurück und liefern das Ding ab. Wenn du glaubst, ich bleibe mit einer scharfen Waffe im selben Schiff, dann hast du dich geschnitten... los, Sachou, befiehl die Umkehr und erklär es dann dem Senséi..."

„Du spinnst wohl!" Káshira wurde wütend. „Wegen _einem klitzekleinen _Gewehr machst du dir in die Hose!" „Und wenn die Kleinen drangehen? Dann haben wir das Problem!"

„Ich sperre es weg, das verspreche ich dir! Ach, komm schon, Moko- kun, _bitte_..."

Unter seinem flehenden Blick wurde Moko weich. „Also, hör mal..."

„Ja, laß uns einfach weiterfahren, Moko- kun. Sonst können wir den Plan vergessen, und unsere Ferien sind im Eimer..." Tókui linste bereits begehrlich auf das Sturmgewehr. „Hübsches Ding! Darf ich es mal halten?"

Hotáru stützte gelangweilt den Kopf auf. „Die Kinder gehen dort nicht ran, glaube ich. Ich habe echt keine Lust, umzudrehen, also versteck' das Teil einfach und dann fahren wir weiter." Káshira warf ihm einen dankbaren Blick zu. „Siehst du, Hotáru- kun sieht das ganz genauso. Also vergessen wir das einfach, und fahren weiter..."

Sachou hatte gar nichts gesagt, er war sich noch nicht darüber im klaren, aber da Moko widerstrebend nickte, beschloß auch er, zuzustimmen. „Okay,  das wäre ja dann geklärt. Falls noch jemand illegales Gut hier hereingeschmuggelt hat, soll er es lieber gleich herausrücken... damit es keine unliebsamen Überraschungen mehr gibt..." Natürlich meldete sich keiner.

Tókui und Káshira fachsimpelten bereits leise miteinander, eifrig über die Waffe gebeugt.

Kamomé widmete sich mit zusammengepreßten Lippen wieder ihrer Arbeit und tippte fleißig Daten ein, die über den Bildschirm rasten.

Nach einiger Zeit gab es Hotáru auf, ihr zuzusehen und drehte sich wieder zu seiner eigenen Konsole. Eine seiner Aufgaben bestand daraus, das Schiff ohne Autopiloten zu steuern, was natürlich eine Menge Mehrarbeit bedeutete- aber natürlich mußte er es üben... gähn...

Die Kleinen, also Mizuúmi, die Namarí- Zwillinge, Mángetsu, Tsubomí, Ryoki und sein eigener Bruder saßen weit hinten in der Kontrollzentrale, um die anderen nicht zu stören und trotzdem zu sehen, wie es auf so einem Schiff ablief.

Bis jetzt lief es eigentlich ganz gut- die See war ruhig, und der Himmel wolkenlos. Es versprach eine ruhige Woche zu werden.

Auch der Abend wurde angenehm und ging ohne weitere Zwischenfälle vorbei. Moko sorgte für das leibliche Wohl der Mannschaft und brachte auch die Kinder ins Bett, die dank der Aufregung des Tages sang- und klanglos verschwanden.

Schließlich waren nur noch Kamomé und Hotáru übrig, auch die restliche Mannschaft verabschiedete sich nacheinander und verschwand in die Kabinen, die sie jeweils zu zweit bewohnten; allerdings war ein Mädchen zuwenig, also hatte sich Kamomé dankbar für eine Einzelkabine entschieden. Ihr war es ohnehin lieber so.

„Äh... Willst du auch was zu trinken, Kamomé? Dann mache ich es gleich mit..."

„Ja, danke. Das wäre sehr nett" antwortete sie, ohne von ihrer Arbeit aufzublicken. Hotáru machte sich auf den Weg in die kleine Küche und brühte beiden Kaffee auf. Er hatte noch vor, etwas länger zu arbeiten, und brauchte einfach das Koffein.

In der Küche fiel ihm zufällig die Liste mit der Zimmereinteilung in die Hände. Aranámi Kamomé alleine, Harigané Moko mit Suigín Kitsuné, Hayasé Tókui mit Tsutsumí Kiíchigo, Mángetsu Kagamí mit Ryoki Chujitsu, Mizuúmi Hiyokó mit Tsubomí Haná, Namarí Okami mit Namarí Sángo, Ryoki Káshira mit Yumí Sachou und zu guter Letzt er selbst zusammen mit Ukí Watarídori.

Er seufzte, während er die Liste betrachtete. Eine ganze Woche mit Watarí- kun in einem Zimmer würde ziemlich nervenaufreibend werden.

„Danke." Kühl wie immer streckte Kamomé ihre Hand aus und nahm die Tasse an sich. Sie trank ihn immer schwarz ohne jeden Zusatz, während ihn Hotáru nicht ohne Milch und Zucker hinunterbrachte.

Schweigend arbeiteten sie noch eine Weile weiter, bis sie plötzlich von Kitsuné unterbrochen wurde, der verschlafen durch die Tür taumelte und sich an den Stuhl seines Bruders lehnte.

„Was ist los, kannst du nicht schlafen?" Überrascht stellte Hotáru die Tasse ab und drehte sich zu ihm um. Kitsuné trug den vorgeschriebenen grauen Schlafanzug und sah wieder einmal unrettbar verwuschelt aus. „Ich kann bei dem Lärm nicht einschlafen. Und dabei bin ich so müde!" „Was ist, schnarcht Moko- kun so laut, daß du nicht schlafen kannst?" Besorgt betrachtete er das blasse Gesicht seines kleinen Bruders. „Das nicht gerade... aber er... er _atmet_..." Entrüstet schnaubte er auf. „Und das ist so laut... kann ich kein Einzelzimmer haben? _Bitte_!" Bedauernd schüttelte Hotáru den Kopf. „Das tut mir zwar sehr leid, aber es ist keins mehr frei... aber weißt du was, wenn du willst, kannst du noch ein bißchen hierbleiben und dir die Sterne ansehen... heute ist eine schöne Nacht..."

Kitsuné war zwar nicht wirklich zufrieden, nickte aber zustimmend und hockte sich auf den Boden. Ohne noch viel auf ihn zu achten, wandte sich Hotáru wieder seiner Arbeit zu.

Leises Lachen kam von Kamomé. „Wie nett du dich um deinen kleinen Bruder kümmerst! Das hätte ich gar nicht von dir erwartet! Wenn man dich sonst in der Schule sieht, glaubt man eher, du würdest das Wort „nett" gar nicht kennen..."

„Du wirkst auch nicht wirklich freundlich, Kamomé... manchmal denkt man, du nimmst die Welt um dich gar nicht wahr..." Kamomé lachte. „Ich beschäftige mich eben mit lohnenderen Dingen als solchen Kinderkram... nächstes Jahr möchte ich auf eine gute Uni kommen, und eine ebenso gute Forscherin wie meine Mutter werden – obwohl ich mich von Meeresbiologie nicht so angezogen fühle. Aber das kann ich ja dann auf der Uni entscheiden."

Sie nahm einen Schluck aus ihrer Tasse. „Was willst du eigentlich werden, Hotáru- kun? Schwebt dir da schon etwas Bestimmtes vor?"

Er senkte den Kopf und überlegte. „Naja, ich weiß nicht... mein Vater braucht jemanden, der später einmal die Firma übernimmt, also werde ich wohl etwas in diese Richtung machen... obwohl mich das auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Aber sonst... ich weiß nicht..."

Kamomé zuckte die Schultern. „Wer weiß, vielleicht ist es das Richtige. Oder du erkennst noch, was du willst... Es ist ja noch genügend Zeit bis dorthin."

Hotáru staunte stumm, als sie sich beide wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwendeten. Das war bisher das längste persönliche Gespräch, daß er mit ihr geführt hatte. Aranámi war eben strebsam und hatte ein bestimmtes Ziel; neben solchen Leuten konnte _er_ sich nur verstecken.

Kurz vor Mitternacht schaute er auf seine Uhr und zuckte zusammen. Schon so spät, und morgen mußten sie früh aus den Federn- das würde er sowieso nicht schaffen.

Kitsuné war auf dem kalten Metallboden eingeschlafen und ließ sich nicht wecken. Kurz entschlossen nahm ihn Hotáru auf und legte ihn sich über die Schulter. „Wie ein Baby! Gut, daß Vater davon nichts weiß!" Er drehte sich zu Kamomé um. „Aranámi, es ist kurz vor zwölf. Du solltet vielleicht auch langsam schlafen gehen." Ihre Brillengläser blitzen im Schein ihrer Konsole, als sie ohne sich umzudrehen antwortete. „Schon gut. Ich komme gleich nach, wenn diese Berechnungen fertig sind."

Achselzuckend drehte sich Hotáru mit seinem Bruder über der Schulter um und verließ die Kontrollzentrale, nachdem er den Autopiloten aktiviert hatte.

Vor Mokos Kabine blieb er unschlüssig stehen. Wenn er Kitsuné jetzt hineintrug und ins Bett legte, würde ihm Moko das sicher nicht danken. Für heute war es zu spät... seufzend schulterte er seinen Bruder wieder und trug ihn zu seiner eigenen Kajüte. Watarí würde sich morgen zwar wundern, aber bitte...

Kitsuné murmelte irgendwelchen Unsinn im Schlaf, als ihn Hotáru vorsichtig auf seinem Bett ablud und sich selbst hinlegte. Da er den ganzen Tag am Navigationspult verbracht hatte, tat ihm sein Rücken teuflisch weh, und alle Knochen knackten. Aus dem oberen Stockbett erklang plötzlich Watarís Flüstern. „Wo warst du so lange? Was hast du da mitgebracht?"

„Shhh... schon in Ordnung, das ist nur Kitsuné... er ist auf dem Boden eingeschlafen, und da fand ich es besser, Moko nicht zu wecken. Da habe ich ihn einfach mitgebracht."

Watarí zögerte kurz. „Oh... okay." Raschelnd legte er sich wieder hin und schwieg.

Auch Hotáru wickelte sich in seine Decke und bemühte es sich trotz Kitsuné einigermaßen bequem zu machen. Bald darauf schlief er endgültig ein.

Am nächsten Morgen schlurfte er übellaunig ins Badezimmer. Dank seinem Bruder war sein Körper die ganze Nacht lang in einer unangenehmen Position gelegen, und das rächte sich jetzt. Jedes Mal, wenn er seinen Hals bewegte, ertönte ein bedenkliches Knacken, das natürlich auch - denn _wer sonst _war um diese Zeit noch im Waschraum – ausgerechnet Káshira hören mußte, der gar nicht mehr zu lachen aufhören konnte. „Hey, du bröckelst auseinander! Vorsicht, sonst fällt noch dein Kopf herunter! Hahaha!"

Hotáru flüsterte leise Verwünschungen und bemühte sich, seinen laschen Körper auf Vordermann zu bringen. Nur noch sechs Tage, dachte er bei sich. Einer ist schon vorbei, und morgen sind es nur noch fünf...

Káshira stellte sich in die angrenzende Duschkabine und drehte den Strahl voll auf. Zu Hotárus Befremden wehten seltsame Wortfetzen, die beinahe wie Gesang klangen, zu ihm hinüber...

Dann ähnelten die Geräusche eher Walfischprusten. Hotáru wurde blaß und bemühte sich, so schnell wie möglich fertig zu werden, um nicht auch noch die nächsten Laute hören zu müssen... aber offensichtlich war Káshiras Darbietung zu Ende. Grinsend stieg er aus der Kabine und lachte noch einmal, als sein Blick auf Hotárus erstaunte Miene fiel.

„Sorry, das ist eine üble Angewohnheit von Zuhause... bei uns singt jeder unter der Dusche, das ist schon von Kindesbeinen an in uns hineingetrichtert worden..." Immer noch grinsend begann er sich eilig anzuziehen und folgte Hotáru nach draußen.

Die anderen verschwanden in Richtung Messe, wo Moko das Frühstück zubereitete, während Hotáru beschloß, gleich in den Kontrollraum zu gehen. Morgens hatte er sowieso keinen Hunger, und auf Fragen wie „Warum bist du so schlecht aufgelegt" oder „Bist wohl mit dem falschen Fuß aus dem Bett gestiegen, was?" konnte er gerne verzichten.

Zu seiner Überraschung befand sich auch Aranámi an ihrem Kontrollpult und arbeitete bereits fleißig. „Morgen, Suigín- kun." „Morgen, Aranámi- san." Weiter nichts. Aber es gab auch weiter nichts zu sagen.

Die Sonne glitzerte und funkelte auf dem endlosen Meer. Wohin man auch sah, nichts als Wasser und ab und zu die Schemen von weit entfernten Schiffen. Knapp über der Wasseroberfläche schossen manchmal Möwen und andere Seevögel auf der Suche nach Nahrung dahin. Alleine mit Aranámi war der Morgen friedlich, denn sie sprach kein einziges Wort mehr und kümmerte sich ausschließlich um ihre eigenen Angelegenheiten.

„Hier seid ihr also! Wir haben uns schon gewundert, wo ihr beide steckt! Wollt ihr nichts essen?" Tókui und Káshira betraten lärmend den Raum und zerstörten die Stille des Morgens. „Keinen Hunger" murmelte Hotáru abweisend und drehte sich nicht einmal um, bis er plötzlich fühlte, wie sich jemand auf seinen Stuhl lehnte und ihm über die Schulter sah.

„Verschwinde auf deinen eigenen Platz" knurrte er ärgerlich, noch bevor er die Person erkannte. Natürlich Káshira. Der Quälgeist schien nur dann glücklich zu sein, wenn er ihn ärgern konnte. „Äh... was machst du da eigentlich genau, Hotáru- kun? Sieht interessant aus, und es wirkt echt _cool_, wenn du mit deinen Fingern auf der Tastatur herumwirbelst..."

Hotáru wurde rot. Na toll, das war wieder mal so richtig schön _peinlich_... wie er Ryoki _haßte_.

„Hier, wenn du so hart arbeiten mußt, brauchst du was im Magen, sonst ruinierst du dich noch vor der Zeit..." Unerwarteterweise drückte ihm Káshira ein Sandwich in die Hand und grinste. „Moko kann wirklich verdammt gut kochen... wäre Verschwendung, wenn du es nicht ißt..." Völlig überrumpelt nahm Hotáru das Sandwich in Empfang und wurde wieder rot. „Hmm, äh... danke, aber das war doch nicht.... hmm, nötig...." „Schon okay! Willst du sonst noch was? Ich bin gerade in Dienstbotenlaune, und deshalb..." Hotáru kroch noch tiefer in seine Konsole. „Nein, nicht nötig -" „Suigín- kun will seinen Kaffee mit Milch und Zucker, und ich schwarz, wenn's recht ist;" ließ Kamomé mit kalter Stimme hören. „Beeil dich damit, ja?"

Káshira stieß sich nicht an ihrem unfreundlichen Ton, sondern grinste auch sie an. „Stets zu Diensten... hier, ein Sandwich ist auch für dich da." „Na, wir konnten euch doch nicht verhungern lassen, und dabei sind noch Ferien..." schaltete sich Tókui ein. Ihr gefiel der strahlende Morgen. Ihre Uniform hatte sich recht... _eigenwillig _verändert... die Jacke hatte sie im Schrank hängenlassen und dafür Hosenträger über ihr rotes Top gespannt.

„Du siehst aus wie eine Rockerbraut" warf Kamomé mit mißbilligender Stimme ein. Ihre Uniform war dagegen tipptopp wie immer.

„Pah, bist du vielleicht _langweilig_, Kamomé- chan. Dabei bist du ein Jahr jünger als ich, und trotzdem schon so _erwachsen_..." „Ich bereite mich auf einen der wichtigsten Schritte in meinem Leben vor. Wenn ich nicht auf die Uni kommen, sieht es schlecht für meine Zukunft aus, und – " „Laß stecken und iß dein Sandwich. Der Tag ist zu schön, als das man über sowas reden könnte – deine Eltern sind _reich_, Kamomé – du brauchst dir über deine Zukunft doch echt keine _Sorgen_ zu machen..." Tókui reckte und streckte sich ausgiebig.

„Mir geht es nicht ums Geld, sondern um die Arbeit" meinte Kamomé leise. „Aber man kann nicht erwarten, daß du das verstehst."

Tókui zog es vor, diesen Einwurf zu überhören und setzte sich gerade an ihren Arbeitsbereich, als auch schon Káshira zurückkehrte. „Da, ich hoffe, ich habe deinen Geschmack getroffen..." Hotáru nahm den Becher in Empfang und murmelte verlegen einige Dankesworte, während Kamomé nur kurz und knapp „Danke" hinwarf und sich gar nicht erst umdrehte.

Der weitere Morgen verlief ohne Zwischenfall, was bis zum Nachmittag erfreulicherweise so blieb. Nachdem sie (diesmal vollzählig) in der Messe zu Mittag gegessen hatten, beschlossen Moko und Tókui im Laderaum nach dem Bodenfahrzeug zu sehen. „Schließlich landen wir morgen auf Tomakomai, und wenn wir unsere Aufgaben auf dem Festland erledigen wollen, muß es intakt sein..." Sachou stöhnte und murmelte etwas von den Logbucheinträgen, die er unbedingt tätigen mußte. „Sonst zieht uns der Senséi das Fell über die Ohren."

Die Kinder rannten im Schiff herum und hatten keine Lust, noch einen Tag in der für sie äußerst langweiligen Kontrollzentrale zu bleiben. „Wir sehen uns mal um!" riefen sie einstimmig und zerstreuten sich schnell.

Kamomé tippte etwas in ihren Computer ein und redete etwas von „Pflanzen-, Gestein und Wasserproben, wichtig...", mehr zu sich selbst als zu den anderen, da keiner zuhörte.

Watarí hatte seine Konsole neben Hotáru zwar eingenommen, schien aber nicht besonders arbeitseifrig zu sein, da er fast sofort einnickte. Ein ruhiger Tag... ein paar Fliegen surrten umher, und die Sonne gleißte auf dem Wasser. Wolkenloser Himmel, ruhige See... eine milde Stimmung machte sich breit, die aber leider nur etwa zwei Stunden anhielt.

Kamomé bemerkte es als Erste. „Navigator, da stimmt etwas nicht. Vor uns bildet sich eine Sturmfront, die es laut Wetterbericht nicht geben dürfte."

„Unmöglich." Hastig rief Hotáru die Satellitenverbindung auf. „So schnell bildet sich kein Sturm... auf dem Satelliten ist nichts zu sehen..."

„Hier bildet sich eine Front." Kamomé preßte ihre Lippen zusammen. „Sieh genau hin."

Und wirklich, noch während er zum zweiten Mal hinsah, änderte sich das Satellitenbild... etwas braute sich bedrohlich zusammen..."

„Navigator, ausweichen! Sonst geraten wir in den Sturm!" Kamomé klang schärfer als sonst. Hotáru änderte eilig den Kurs und beobachtete den Wirbel auf seinem Bildschirm weiterhin. Dieses Unwetter war vor zehn Minuten, als er das Bild aufgerufen hatte, nicht zu sehen gewesen. Unglaublich, wie schnell das vor sich ging...

Der Rest der Mannschaft drängte sich plötzlich wie gerufen in den Raum. „Was ist los?" Káshira eilte zu seinem Pult und setzte sich hastig. „Eine Sturmfront zieht auf. Vor eine Viertelstunde war noch nichts zu sehen." „Sie wird ständig größer. Ich ändere den Kurs." Dank seiner emotionslosen Stimme konnte man die Sorge nicht hören, die in seinem Kopf hämmerte. Wenn der Sturm sie erwischte, konnte das böse ausgehen – und das wäre dann nur seine Schuld... Hotáru konzentrierte sich voll und ganz auf seine Konsole und bemühte sich verzweifelt, einen geeigneten Kurs zu finden. Er _mußte _daran vorbei...

Haná begann leise zu heulen. „Was ist los? Ich will heim!" „Schon gut, Haná- chan" beruhigte sie Kiíchigo. „Wir setzen uns jetzt alle auf unsere Plätze, damit wir nicht im Weg sind... und du wirst sehen, bald ist alles vorbei. Du weißt doch, was wir gelernt haben, oder?" Immer noch schluchzend, nickte Haná und ließ sich in einen Stuhl fallen. Die anderen folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Wie auf einen Schlag war das stille, ruhige Meer plötzlich zu einem unheilschwangeren Ort geworden. Die Wellen klatschten nicht mehr sanft gegen die Bordwand, sondern wirkten jetzt wie kleine Peitschen, die versuchten, das Schiff mitten in das Unwetter zu werfen.

Der Himmel hing bleigrau und schwer über der unruhigen See, und in weiter Ferne konnte man etwas erkennen... „Die Front. Wie wäre es mit einem Totalstillstand? Vielleicht löst sie sich auf, bevor sie uns erreicht..." „Unmöglich. Dann warten wir nur ab, bis sie uns erreicht hat. Wir müssen an ihr vorbei... sie ist schon viel zu nah..."

„Dann _ändere_ den Kurs, verdammt!" Tókui war wütend und besorgt. „Was glaubst du, was ich die ganze Zeit über mache? Aber sie ist zu schnell... so schnell dürfte sie nicht sein..." Hotáru verzweifelte langsam. Was er auch versuchte, dieser Sturm war einfach... er _verhielt _sich ganz einfach nicht wie ein richtiger Sturm... mit einer unfaßbaren Geschwindigkeit raste er über das Wasser, direkt auf sie zu, und egal was er tat, er kam nicht daran vorbei...

Das Schiff wurde inzwischen heftig hin- und hergeworfen, was offensichtlich die Magennerven einiger heftig strapazierte. Plötzlich sprang Chujitsu ruckartig auf und preßte die Hand vor den Mund. „Mir... mir ist so schlecht... ich muß..." „Sitzenbleiben!" kreischten die anderen erschrocken, aber da war es schon zu spät.

Durch einen heftigen Ruck aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht, taumelte er auf Hotáru zu und stieß gegen seinen Sessel. Aber es war ohnehin egal, denn im nächsten Moment erschütterte ein krachender Schlag das gesamte Schiff, der alles hin- und herschleuderte, was nicht niet- und nagelfest war. Natürlich auch die Pfadfinder.

Hotáru knallte mit der Schläfe gegen seine Konsole und verlor das Bewußtsein, was ihn vor jeder weiteren Konfrontation mit dem Sturm befreite und in angenehm sanfte Träume gleiten ließ.

Er stand wieder an einem Strand... der Wind fächelte kühl über das Meer und ließ die Palmenblätter sanft rascheln. Es war so heiß.. wie es noch nie in einem Sommer gewesen war. Alle Farben und Eindrücke waren so intensiv – so strahlend schön...

„Hey, Aufwachen! Du hast dich jetzt lange genug ausgeruht, Faulpelz!" Diese Stimmen. Sie sollten verschwinden. Das hier war ein so schöner Traum... ein Traum?

Langsam öffnete er die Augen und starrte in ein Paar glitzernder Augen, die Watarí- kun gehörten... Watarí...

„Sind wir am Strand, ja? In den Ferien, ja?" flüsterte er leise und stöhnte. Irgendwie tat sein Kopf ziemlich weh... und als er an die Stelle griff, waren sein Finger plötzlich voller Blut.

„Schon gut, ist nur ein Kratzer.. du bist gegen die Konsole geknallt, und hast dir Haut von der Schläfe abgeschürft... aber eine Gehirnerschütterung ist es hoffentlich nicht... versuch' dich mal ganz langsam aufzusetzen..."

Vorsichtig befolgte Hotáru die Anweisungen und betrachtete seine Umgebung. Die Pfadfinder rappelten sich gerade auf oder waren schon dabei, ihre Wunden zu verbinden... eigentlich nur Lappalien, soweit er das von hier aus beurteilen konnte.

„Und? Wie ist es?" Das Glitzern in Watarí- kuns Augen wurde stärker, und er mußte sie mit der Hand abwischen. „Ich dachte schon, du wachst nie mehr auf..."

„Pah, Unkraut verdirbt nicht.. Schon okay, mir geht's so einigermaßen. Ist glaube ich wirklich keine Gehirnerschütterung oder sowas... nicht, daß da viel zu erschüttern wäre..."

Watarí achtete kaum auf ihn, sondern winkte jemanden zu sich. „Hey, hierher, sein Kopf blutet – könntet ihr das verbinden, bitte..."

Hotáru setzte sich brav hin und ließ den Kopf hängen. Er fühlte sich noch immer, als wäre sein Körper in Watte eingepackt und würde gar nicht zu ihm gehören...

„Na denn! An die Arbeit!" Tókui war neben ihm aufgetaucht und packte resolut seinen Kopf. „Du blutest wie ein Schwein... deine Jacke ist im Eimer, die kannst du wegschmeißen..."

Sie behandelte seine Verletzung nicht besonders zartfühlend, sondern drückte am Ende den Finger extra fest auf das Pflaster. „Au!" „So, das hätten wir..." trällerte sie munter, ohne auf seinen Aufschrei zu achten und verschwand zu einem anderen Patienten.

Obwohl sich seine Beine immer noch ziemlich unsicher anfühlten, richtete sich Hotáru auf und bemühte sich, zu erkennen, wo sie gelandet waren... aber das hier sah nicht so aus wie Tomakomai...

„Watarí- kun! Seit wann wachsen auf Tomakomai... Palmen? Obwohl..."

„Das hier sieht eher so aus wie Schachtelhalme... nur viel größer..."

„Red keinen Unsinn! Riesige Schachtelhalme gibt's nicht, das müssen... neue... neue... – äh... Baumzüchtungen sein!" schnappte Hotáru wütend.

„Ach ja? Und seit wann hat Tomakomai ein ausgeprägt tropisches Klima?" Watarídori war sich seiner Sache sicher. Hotáru blitzte ihn außer sich an. „Und wo sind wir dann gelandet, hmm? In den Tropen? Wie sollen wir das denn gemacht haben? Per Wurmloch?"

„Genauso wenig sind wir auf Tomakomai" beharrte Watarí felsenfest. „Da kannst du sagen, was du willst, aber das hier _müssen _die Tropen sein..."

„Klappe, du Idiot! Es muß eine logische Erklärung geben.. ich muß sie nur finden..." In heller Aufregung stolperte er zurück auf das Schiff. Er mußte die Navigationsdaten haben- dann würde sich dieses unerfreuliche Rätsel lösen...

„Suigín." Aranámi stand bereits über seinen Arbeitsplatz gebeugt. „Ich kriege keine Satelliten rein..." „Schon gut, ich versuch's mal..." Zu zweit standen sie an der Konsole und bemühten sich, ein Satellitenfoto auf den Bildschirm zu bringen... aber es war sinnlos. Nichts außer grauer Streifen flackerte auf, lediglich die alten Aufzeichnungen ließen sich noch aufrufen.

„Was ist los? Wo sind wir hier? Habt ihr schon Verbindung?" Unschlüssig und ängstlich standen ihre Kameraden in der Tür. Kamomé richtete sich auf und preßte ihre Lippen zusammen. „Verbindung ist nicht möglich. Aber vielleicht ist auch nur Suigíns Konsole kaputt – immerhin ist er mit dem Kopf auf sie geknallt und hat sie dadurch möglicherweise beschädigt. Wir versuchen es jetzt von meiner Station aus."

Mit einem flüchtigen Gefühl von Ärger starrte er kurz auf ihren gebeugten Nacken und fügte sich schließlich seinem Schicksal. Elende Aranámi. Diese unterschwelligen Bosheiten würde er ihr eines Tages zurückzahlen, aber heute hatte etwas anderes Vorrang- wenn sie nicht bald ihren Standort herausfinden konnten, würde es zu einer Katastrophe kommen- die Kleinen waren schon ängstlich genug.

„Sichere du erst deine Daten und steck' sie gut ein, wir können sie uns später noch ansehen, damit wir wissen, was eigentlich passiert ist. Ich möchte nicht riskieren, daß die Konsole den Geist völlig aufgibt, und alle Daten den Bach hinunter sind." Aranámi warf ihm eine Diskette zu. „Das kann auch bei der Versicherung nicht schaden, oder?"

Hotáru übertrug seine Daten gehorsam und steckte die Diskette sorgfältig in eine Innentasche. Später würde er sie an einem geeigneteren Ort verstauen.

„Und, wie sieht es aus? Kannst _du_ unseren Standort bestimmen?" Aber noch während er fragte, konnte er sehen, daß auch sie keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte. Stumm schüttelte sie den Kopf und winkte ihn zu sich. Quer über den ganzen Bildschirm schob sich eine Endloszeile „System defekt, kein Zugriff". Hoffnungslos.

Tókui stürmte plötzlich in den Raum und stoppte abrupt. „Ich wollte euch nur sagen, wir haben das Bodenfahrzeug aus dem Frachtraum geholt... nachdem dem Schiff das halbe Dach fehlt, ist es wohl besser, wir bleiben vorläufig erst mal dort drin. Dann sehen wir weiter."

Káshira nickte zustimmend, während sich die beiden an der Station viel zu vertieft waren, um auch nur  hochzublicken. Tókui beobachtete sie ernst. „Die schuften ziemlich, was? Glaubst du, sie haben Erfolg?" „Weiß nicht. Der Grund mit Suigíns Kopf war ja ziemlich plausibel, er hat ja selber ordentlich was abgekriegt, aber Aranámis Konsole müßte doch in Ordnung sein, oder? Aber wer weiß..." Er hob die Stimme. „Na, schon was herausgefunden?"

Hotáru sah ihn kurz mit verschleiertem Blick an. „Nein, aber... vielleicht ist das hier eine Art – hmm, Vergnügungsparadies, oder sowas Ähnliches... muß ja sowas sein, denn wir _können _nicht in den Tropen sein... ein Sturm _schafft _sowas einfach nicht..." Verbissen rätselten beide weiter. Tókui beobachtete sie noch eine Weile, dann hob sie aus Gewohnheit ihren Arm, um auf die Uhr zu sehen und – ... „Káshira- kun, wie spät ist es? Meine Uhr ist kaputt, glaube ich..." Hilfsbereit drehte Káshira seine Uhr in ihr Blickfeld. „Die geht auch nicht." 

Aber noch bevor sie diesem Geheimnis auf die Spur kommen konnten, bemerkte Tókui eine blitzschnelle Bewegung, so schnell, daß man sie beinahe übersehen konnte-

Es war sicher besser, die beiden, die so sehr in ihre Arbeit vertieft waren, zu warnen...

„Hey, ihr zwei, da treibt sich etwas im Geb – " Noch bevor sie den Satz beenden konnte, weiteten sich ihre Augen vor ungläubigen Entsetzen, denn gerade eben war aus dem Schatten der Bäume ein riesiger Dinosaurier getreten, der sich ohne zu zögern auf das schutzlose Schiff stürzte.


	14. Allosaurus

14. Kapitel

**_Allosaurus_**

**__**

Tókui konnte im ersten Moment nicht einmal schreien. Es war einfach _zu _kurios, was sie da sah – ein lebendiger _Dinosaurier_, einfach unmöglich...

Kamomé und Hotáru blickten im selben Moment hoch und entdeckten den Saurier ebenfalls, der auf das Schiff losstürmte und es schon beinahe erreicht hatte. Sekundenlang waren beide wie gelähmt, dann reagierte Aranámi als erste und schob eine Diskette in den Schlitz, auf die sie die Daten speichern ließ. Hotáru konnte vor lauter Schreck nur noch gepreßt flüstern. „Komm... Wir müssen jetzt _ganz schnell_ hier weg... laß die Daten einfach sein, okay?"

„Nein." entgegnete Kamomé gefaßt, obwohl auch ihr der Angstschweiß auf der Stirne stand. „Ich hab's gleich..." Hotáru war sich nicht sicher, was sie tun sollten... wenn sie wegrannten, würde er sie sicher sehen, und irgendwo hatte er einmal gehört, daß Raubsaurier einen nicht erkennen konnten, wenn er still stehen blieb... weil sie nur auf Bewegung reagierten...

Der Saurier war am Schiff angelangt und begann nun, das ohnehin schon zersplitterte Bugfenster vollends einzuschlagen. Es war an der Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen.

„A...Aranámi, wir... sollten wegrennen... ganz schnell..." Die Scherben flogen ihnen um die Ohren, und er fühlte seinen Körper zittern. Er hörte kaum, wie sie ihm antwortete. „Es ist alles gesichert, aber ich... weiß nicht, wohin wir gehen sollen... mit einem Sprung holt er uns ein..."

Wie angewurzelt standen sie da und starrten einem Tier entgegen, das es eigentlich gar nicht geben dürfte – Tókui und Káshira waren bereits verschwunden, sie mußten durch die Tür geflüchtet sein. Sie saßen in der Falle, und keiner konnte ihnen helfen.

Ein dröhnender Schlag ließ das Schiffswrack erzittern und der Gigant drang endgültig ein, wenige Meter von ihnen entfernt. Seine kleinen Augen glitten über den zerstörten Innenraum und blieben an ihnen haften. Er hatte lebendes Fleisch entdeckt, das es wert war, gejagt zu werden...

„Los, Aranámi!" Ohne so richtig zu wissen, was er da eigentlich tat, hatte er ihren Ellbogen gepackt und rannte los, verzweifelt in Richtung Ausgang. Sie mußten über Schutthaufen klettern, denn von der vormaligen Form des Schiffes war kaum noch etwas übrig geblieben. Der Saurier stieß ein Brüllen und aus folgte ihnen, was ihnen die Kraft zu einem Endspurt verlieh. Wenn sie dieses... dieses... _Ding_... erwischte, würde man nicht einmal mehr ihre Überreste begraben können... bei _solchen _Zähnen...

„Kamomé! Hotáru!" Sie hatten den Erdboden erreicht, hinter sich den Saurier. Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte plötzlich das Bodenfahrzeug vor ihnen auf und die Luke öffnete sich. „Los, einsteigen, _schnell_! Das Biest ist euch auf den Fersen!" Von vielen Händen wurden sie in das Innere gezogen und ließen sich keuchend auf den Boden sinken. Während das Fahrzeug beschleunigte und davonfuhr, hörten sie hinter sich das enttäuschte Brüllen des Dinosauriers.

Völlig erschöpft blieben sie auf dem Boden sitzen und Hotáru schloß die Augen. Abgesehen davon, daß sein Kratzer schmerzte, hatte er soeben etwas gesehen, das es nicht geben konnte–  nicht geben _durfte_...

„Ihr... ihr habt dieses _Vieh _auf uns gehetzt... ihr hättet gleich weglaufen sollen!" keuchte Kiíchigo entsetzt. Kamomé zischte sie ärgerlich an. „Ich brauchte das Material... und ihr anderen habt euch ja gleich als erste abgesetzt... ein Wunder, daß ihr überhaupt noch auf uns gewartet habt..." „Die Kleinen waren gerade damit fertig, das ganze Gepäck einzuladen, als wir dieses Biest gesehen haben... und Káshira und Tókui dachten, es wäre besser, den Wagen gleich anzustarten, als dabei noch auf euch zu warten... wir wollten euch unterwegs einsammeln, wie wir es ja ohnehin getan haben..." Sachou war noch immer außer Atem.

Hotáru öffnete die Augen. „Kitsuné, bist du da? Geht es dir gut?" Sein kleiner Bruder nickte. „Alles okay." „Gut." Erleichtert schloß er sie wieder und lehnte sich gegen die kühle Metallwand. Eine ganze Weile sprach keiner etwas, der Schock saß noch zu tief.

Nach einiger Zeit hielt der Wagen an und Moko streckte seinen Kopf aus der Fahrerkabine. „Ich glaube, hier können wir Pause machen... wir sollten mal klären, wo wir hier eigentlich sind..." Keiner hatte etwas dagegen, im Gegenteil, der Schrecken schien sie eher hungrig gemacht zu haben. „Moko, machst du uns etwas zu essen?" Haná schmeichelte sich an seinen Arm und zog ein unschuldiges Gesicht. „Aber klar doch." Moko lachte erleichtert. „Solange euch der Schreck nicht den Appetit verdorben hat..."

Káshira hatte eine ruhige kleine Lichtung gewählt, auf der sie sich (vermutlich) ziemlich bedenkenlos aufhalten konnten. Nachdem sich jeder einen Platz gesucht hatte, betrachteten sie ihre Umgebung genauer. Soviel man erkennen konnte, befanden sie sich in einem sehr tropisch anmutendem Wald, obwohl... tropisch...

„Das da sind ganz sicher Palmfarne und Kalamiten, die gibt es bei uns nicht." Der sonst so stille Kagamí hatte seinen Mund geöffnet. „Palmfarne wachsen nur in ausgesprochen tropischen Gebieten, also bestimmt nicht in Tomakomai, und Kalamiten sind bereits ausgestorben." „Was ist ein _Kalamit_?" fragte Hiyokó neugierig. Sie konnte mit dem Begriff nichts anfangen. Kagamí streifte sie mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Kalamiten sind über 30 m hohe Schachtelhalmgewächse, die im Mesozoikum auftraten. Heute allerdings gibt es sie nicht mehr. Von ihnen stammen vermutlich auch die Kohlevorräte – " „Schon gut!" unterbrach sie ihn gereizt. „So genau wollte ich es gar nicht wissen."

„Das ist krank. In den Tropen können wir _unmöglich _sein... innerhalb einer halben Stunde fliegt man nicht so weit..." Hotáru konnte es nicht fassen. „Vielleicht ist das hier – irgend so ein Vergnügungspark – ach, ich weiß nicht..." Möglicherweise war das hier _doch _Tomakomai oder eine Insel im Meer... und irgendein steinreicher Spinner hatte sich hier einen Freizeitpark anlegen lassen... „Mit Pflanzen aus der _Urzeit_? Kaum glaublich." Tókui war skeptisch. „Das hätte man in den Nachrichten garantiert _irgendwann mal _gehört... da kannst du Gift drauf nehmen – Und abgesehen davon, wie erklärst du dir den Dinosaurier? Der sah für mich verdammt echt aus!" „Es könnte ein Hologramm sein. Ein Roboter... _Alles_..." Die anderen wirkten skeptisch. „Meint ihr?" Kamomé schaltete sich ein. „Es gibt so gut wie keine andere Erklärung dafür. Aus dem versteinerten Material kann man keine Saurier klonen, das ist nur im Film möglich, und echte gibt es wohl nicht mehr..." „Also kommt wohl wirklich nur ein Freizeitpark in Frage." Kagamí wirkte nachdenklich. „Vielleicht ein Prototyp, der erst in der Versuchsphase ist..."

 „Egal wo wir jetzt sind – es ist ja wohl klar, _wem _wir das alles zu verdanken haben, oder?" Káshira war auf Streit aus und sprach betont langsam. Tókui hakte ein. „Ja, allerdings. Wenn wir einen etwas... hmm, _fähigeren _Navigator gehabt hätten, dann – "

Hotáru wurde blaß, und er setzte sich aufrechter hin. „Was soll das heißen?"

„Das weißt du ganz genau." Jetzt wurde auch Sachou aufmerksam und spitzte die Ohren. „Meint ihr, es wäre – hmm, _seine _Schuld?"

„Klar war es seine Schuld. Wenn der Idiot den Kurs nicht falsch berechnet hätte, und uns statt mitten ins Unwetter daran vorbei geführt hätte, müßten wir uns jetzt nicht den Kopf zerbrechen, wo wir eigentlich sind." Káshiras Stimme wurde messerscharf. „Du kannst dich gerne betroffen fühlen, _Navigator_."

Hotáru sprang auf. „Das hast du dir jetzt fein ausgedacht, wie? Gebt nur alle _mir _die Schuld, ist ja so _praktisch_, was?" Auch Káshira hatte sich aufgerichtet. „_Du _hast den Kurs bestimmt, und _du _hast den Sturm übersehen. Nur ein _Idiot_, der du leider bist, konnte solchen _Mist_ bauen!" „Das nimmst du zurück!" Hotáru fühlte alles Blut aus seinem Gesicht entweichen. „Aranámi und Watarí können dir – " „Deine Unfähigkeit bescheinigen, da hast du völlig recht!" schnappte Káshira wütend und funkelte seinen Gegenüber an. Hotáru gab auf und zuckte entnervt die Achseln.

„Hauptsache, du fühlst dich gut! Bitte, bin eben ich an allem schuld. Obwohl du dich dann fragen solltest, warum _du _uns dann nicht aus dem Schlamassel befreit hast – du bist ja sonst der tolle _Superheld_ – " „Versuch' jetzt ja nicht, abzulenken, sondern gib zu, daß du einen Fehler gemacht hast! Das kommt davon, wenn man die Hälfte der Stunden schwänzt! Du warst einfach zu _unfähig_, das ist alles!" „Gut, fein." Hotáru drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und marschierte davon. „Mir wäre es auch lieber gewesen, nicht mitzufahren, tut mir wirklich leid, daß ihr euch mit einem Vollidioten wie mir abgeben müßt. Da will ich euch doch wenigstens meinen Anblick ersparen...." Nach wenigen Schritten war er bereits im tiefen Dickicht verschwunden. Sachou sprang auf. „Jetzt warte doch! Káshira- kun hat das nicht so gemeint..." „Laß' doch. Káshira hat ganz recht..." Tókui zuckte die Schultern. „Von dem war auch nichts anderes zu erwarten."

„Das ist nicht ganz richtig; Suigín- kun hat recht." ließ Kamomé leise hören. „Er konnte den Sturm nicht vorhersehen – der Wetterbericht zeigte gute Werte an, und auf dem Satellitenbild war nichts zu erkennen – die Front bildete sich innerhalb weniger Minuten..."

„Trotzdem." Káshira blieb stur. „Er hätte es wissen und sich richtig verhalten müssen."

Die anderen mischten sich lieber gar nicht ein, sondern warteten hungrig, bis ihnen Moko etwas Genießbares vorsetzte. Er ärgerte sich sehr, daß er nur auf Dosen zurückgreifen konnte. „Konservenessen, pah! Aber besser als nichts..."

Hotáru erschien während der ganzen Mahlzeit nicht. Langsam wurde Watarídori unruhig und stand auf. „Ich glaube, ich sehe mal lieber nach, wo er steckt... er hat sicher Hunger..."

„Pah, um den Dummkopf brauchst du dich doch nicht zu kümmern" knurrte Káshira brummig, obwohl er selber ein etwas flaues Gefühl im Magen spürte. So hart hatte er zu Suigín gar nicht sein wollen, aber er war einfach das willkommene Ziel für seinen Ärger gewesen...

Unterdessen saß Hotáru auf einem ausladenden Zweig, lehnte sich an den Baumstamm und bemühte sich, nicht mehr an das Gespräch von vorhin zu denken. Verzweifelt lenkte er sich ab, obwohl es in seiner Kehle schrecklich würgte... - Was hatte Mángetsu gesagt..."Kalamiten gibt es heute nicht mehr.." und doch - dieser Stamm wies Eigenschaften eines Schachtelhalms auf – Verdammt, das hier _war _ein riesiger Schachtelhalm...

„Hotáru- kun! Bist du hier irgendwo? Bitte, sag' doch was!" Watarí- kun, der ihn suchte. Desinteressiert beugte er den Kopf ein wenig nach unten, dachte aber gar nicht daran, etwas zu antworten. Sollte dieser Idiot doch sehen, wie er ihn fand.

„Da oben bist du ja! Komm' runter!" „Na, mit dem Essen schon fertig? Oder wird etwas kalt, während du hier herumläufst? Ich will dir doch die Freude an einer warmen Mahlzeit am Tag nicht nehmen – du kannst gleich wieder umdrehen – " ätzte Hotáru wütend. Dieser _Mistkerl _hatte nichts anderes verdient...

„Hotáru- kun! Jetzt sei doch nicht beleidigt! Was hätte ich denn sagen sollen?" Watarí fühlte sich schuldlos. „Du hättest mich vielleicht _verteidigen _können, wäre doch eine Möglichkeit gewesen, oder? Du warst am Pult _neben mir_, wir _beide _bestimmen den Kurs, und wenn du nicht geschlafen hättest, dann..." Er konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen, seine Kehle war zu eng... zu seinem großen Schrecken begannen langsam Tränen aus seinen Augen zu quellen, die über sein Gesicht rollten und sich irgendwo im Kragen verloren.

Watarí merkte nichts. „Hey, die anderen wissen das doch... kein Grund, um jetzt beleidigte Leberwurst zu spielen..." Er lachte unsicher. Hotáru bemühte sich, alle Tränen zu beseitigen und normal zu reden. „Wir sind zwar Freunde, Watarí, aber es gibt eine Sache, die ich an dir hasse..." Er mußte plötzlich auflachen, und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund begann er wie verrückt gleichzeitig zu lachen und zu weinen. „Ich... ich hasse es, wenn du mich im Stich läßt, Watarí- kun, wenn du _wieder _und _wieder _so tust, als ob du nie etwas mit mir zu tun gehabt hättest... wenn du so tust, als ob alles nur auf meinem Mist gewachsen wäre, und wenn du mich einfach so ignorierst... und dann sagst du auch noch – du..." Er mußte wieder lachen, obwohl nichts, aber auch _gar nichts_ an der ganzen Sache komisch war –

„Dann sagst du weder, es wäre meine Schuld, oder die der anderen, sondern du ignorierst es, und – , hahaha..." Hotáru lachte, obwohl er am liebsten den Kopf auf seine Arme gelegt hätte um so richtig loszuheulen. Aber dazu hätte er jemanden gebraucht, der ihm tröstend über den Kopf streicheln und ihm ein paar nette Worte zugeflüstert hätte, und _so _eine Person war Watarí garantiert nicht. Yún hätte sich dazu eher geeignet, aber Yún war nicht hier...

Sein Schluchzen, das Watarí für Gelächter hielt, ebbte ab, und er richtete sich auf, wieder völlig gefaßt. „Alles in Ordnung, Watarí- kun. Ich hatte sowieso keinen Hunger..."

Kühl wie immer kletterte er den Stamm hinunter und beide machten sich auf den Rückweg. Watarí wußte nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen, also schwieg er lieber, und Hotáru machte sich Gedanken über ihre derzeitige Situation. Bis sie nicht wußten, wo sie sich befanden, mußte er sich auf jeden Fall um seinen Bruder und seine Verlobte kümmern. Er wollte lieber nicht wissen, was seine – und natürlich auch _ihre _Eltern mit ihm anstellen würden, wenn einem von beiden etwas geschah... vermutlich brauchte er dann erst gar nicht mehr nach Hause zu gehen.

„Die Vegetation hier ist wirklich seltsam." Watarí hockte sich auf den Boden und zupfte an einer Pflanze herum. „Das sind diese „Palmfarne", oder? Sieht aus wie eine Ananaspflanze... total _irre_... sieh dir bloß mal den Durchmesser von so einem Blatt an..."

Hotáru bückte sich, um sich das seltsame Gewächs näher anzusehen, als er plötzlich entsetzt zurückschrak. In dieser Pflanze raschelte etwas... Beide hatten sich gerade einige Schritte von dem Farn entfernt, als sich plötzlich ein riesiger Tausendfüßler aus dem Gebüsch wand. Er war sage und schreibe um die zwei Meter lang, eine furchteinflößende Bestie. Die Jungen standen reglos und warteten, bist der Riese im Urwalddickicht verschwunden war. Dann stieß Watarí entsetzt und gleichzeitig erleichtert den Atem aus. „Puh... was... war _das_? So einen großen Tausendfüßler hab' ich ja noch _nie _gesehen..." Hotáru wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. „Das... das könnte zu dem Vergnügungspark gehören... zu einem gestellten Szenario.."

Watarí warf ihm einen zweifelnden Blick zu. „Ja... da könntest du recht haben..." Eilig setzten sie ihren Weg zu den anderen fort. Nicht, daß sich Hotáru darum gerissen hätte, wieder mit ihnen zusammensein zu müssen, aber seine Clubkameraden waren ihm doch lieber als dieser Wald voller seltsamer Tiere. Ob das genetische Manipulationen oder Züchtungen waren? Möglich... eigentlich _konnte _nur _das _die einzig richtige Erklärung sein...

Als sie das Amphibienfahrzeug erreicht hatten, spielten die Kleinsten gerade ausgelassen miteinander, und Kamomé untersuchte die Vegetation. Von Káshira, Tókui und Moko war nichts zu sehen, wofür Hotáru sehr dankbar war. Auf weitere Vorwürfe konnte er im Moment gerne verzichten. Gerade als sie bei Kamomé angelangt waren, gesellte sich auch Kagamí zu ihnen. „Die Vegetation hier sieht aus wie aus dem Lehrbuch. Mesozoikum, könnte Jura sein. Kalamiten, Nadelbäume, Palmfarne, Baumfarne. Unglaublich." Ratlos schüttelte sie den Kopf. Kagamí öffnete vorsichtig den Mund. „Der Dinosaurier, der das Schiff angegriffen hat– von dem alle annehmen, es wäre entweder ein Roboter oder ein Hologramm – das war ein Allosaurus, da bin ich mir sicher. Und überhaupt – _mir _kam der ziemlich echt vor..."

„Unsinn." Kamomé trennte sich von ihrer Pflanze und blickte ihm fest in die Augen. „Du weißt doch, daß man Dinosaurier nicht erschaffen kann. Jedenfalls noch nicht. Und abgesehen davon – jede Fachzeitschrift, nein, die _ganze Welt_ hätte aufgeschrien – sowas kann man nicht geheimhalten - ..." „Und einen _derartigen _Vergnügungspark? Genauso unmöglich. Das weißt du genausogut wie ich, Aranámi- san." Kagamí blieb stur, obwohl Kamomé bereits ärgerlich die Stirn runzelte. „Worauf willst du hinaus?"

Der kleine Junge zögerte kurz und wies dann zum Himmel. „Wenn du nicht nur auf den Boden, sondern auch in die Luft sehen würdest, dann wüßtest du, daß diese Insel, oder was auch immer, _auf gar keinen Fall _ein Park ist – sieh dir die ... hmm, _Vögel_ mal genauer an..."

Seinem ausgestreckten Arm folgend starrte Kamomé in den Himmel und erstarrte. Ebenso Hotáru und Watarí wenige Sekunden später.

Die über den Wipfeln kreisenden Schemen entpuppten sich bei näherem Hinsehen als etwas, das Darstellungen in Lehrbüchern sehr ähnlich sah...

„Unmöglich, völlig unmöglich – " hauchte Kamomé ebenso entsetzt wie fassungslos. „Das sieht aus wie... wie..."

„Pterosaurier. Kein Zweifel. Wenn das da oben Vögel sind, esse ich die Tür von unserem Fahrzeug." Der kleine Junge war sich absolut sicher und nickte bestätigend mit dem Kopf.

Hotáru war wie gelähmt. Zuerst ein fleischfressendes Ungeheuer, und dann noch Flugsaurier– wo waren sie gelandet? „Hey... glaubt ihr vielleicht, das hier ist ein Filmset? Ich meine..." Watarí bemühte sich verzweifelt, eine logische Erklärung zu finden. Kagamí schüttelte verneinend den Kopf. „Du müßtest doch wissen, das die Dinosaurier nicht als Modelle existieren, jedenfalls Pterosaurier in der Luft sicher nicht. Die werden am Computer erstellt und später eingefügt – "

Hotáru mußte sich setzen. „Ich glaube, ich werde total verrückt – wo _sind _wir hier bloß?"

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein. „Watarí- kun, in deinem Gepäck hast du doch noch die alten Astronomiekarten, auf denen wir üben mußten – mit denen können wir in der Nacht doch ganz einfach bestimmen, wo wir sind! Jedenfalls eine Grobbestimmung, oder?" Zum ersten Mal seit ihrem Unfall fühlte er wieder Hoffnung. Watarí sprang entzückt und enthusiastisch auf. „Na klar doch! Logisch! Warum ist uns das nicht gleich eingefallen! Mit den Karten können wir es schaffen! Du bist ein Genie, Ho- chan!" Stürmisch fiel er ihm um den Hals und lachte befreit auf. Auch Hotáru wagte ein kleines Lächeln. Natürlich, zum Glück hatte sie ihr Senséi mit diesen blöden Karten gedrillt bis zum Abwinken – er und Watarí- kun hatten als Verantwortliche für die Navigation schon beinahe von ihnen _geträumt_ – nie hätte er sich denken lassen, sie würden diesen ganzen Unsinn einmal _wirklich _brauchen können...

Auch Kamomé wirkte etwas erleichtert. „Ja, natürlich, die Seekarten! An die habe ich gar nicht mehr gedacht..."

„Da fällt mir ein... wo sind eigentlich Hayasé, Harigané und Ryoki?" Kagamí löste seinen Blick von den umherfliegenden Pterosauriern und wandte sich den anderen zu. Kamomé antwortete mit leicht mißbilligender Stimme. „Die drei sind auf den Hügel dort hinten geklettert, weil sie unbedingt wissen möchten, wie diese Insel... oder besser gesagt, unsere Umgebung aussieht... Yumí, Tsutsumí und Ryokis Bruder warten unten auf sie." „Wie lange sind sie schon weg? Und wo ist Kitsuné?" Hotáru machte sich langsam Sorgen um seinen kleinen Bruder. In gewissen Dingen war er noch so unselbständig...

„Soweit ich weiß, vergnügt sich dein Bruder mit seinem Handheld. Um ihn brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen, er ist im Wagen. Der Rest spielt hier draußen herum, du siehst ja selbst." Kamomé begann langsam das Interesse an ihrem Gespräch zu verlieren und wandte sich wieder der Botanik zu. Über ihre schmalen Hände hatte sie sich bereits dünne Handschuhe gezogen, um nicht mit giftigen Pflanzen in Berührung zu kommen.

„Die sind schon seit ca. einer halben Stunde weg, soweit ich weiß" meldete sich Kagamí. „Aber so genau kann ich das nicht sagen, meine Uhr geht nicht mehr – sie muß kaputt sein – "

Aufmerksam geworden griff auch Hotáru nach seinem Handgelenk und drehte das Zifferblatt zu sich. „Mist! Auch im Eimer! Und deine, Watarí- kun?" Kopfschüttelnd klopfte Watarídori auf das Glas. „Stehengeblieben! Verstehe ich gar nicht! Die war echt schweine_teuer_..."

„Aranámi! Hey, _Aranámi- san_!" Noch immer in die Blätter einer palmenähnlichen Pflanze vertieft, blickte Kamomé unwillig auf. „Was ist denn _jetzt _schon wieder? Laßt mich endlich- "

„Kamomé- san, wie spät ist es?" Hotáru achtete nicht auf ihren wütenden Einwurf. Immer noch verärgert sah sie auf ihre Uhr. „Hat den Geist aufgegeben. Bin wohl irgendwie draufgefallen" erwiderte sie nüchtern. „Warum?"

„Weil _keine _einzige Uhr funktioniert. Jedenfalls unsere vier nicht." „Warten wir erst mal ab, wie es mit denen von den anderen steht. Vielleicht funktionieren die." Damit war für Kamomé das Thema erledigt. Ohne die anderen noch zu beachten, drehte sie sich wieder um und verschwand einige Schritte in den Wald.

„Argh! Ho- kun, du _blutest _ja..." Zitternd vor Schreck und Ekel wich Watarí einen Schritt zurück und deutete auf seinen Hals. Hotáru folgte seinem Blick und wunderte sich.

Die Flecken waren immer noch feucht und wirkten frisch – als hätte er sich gerade eben verletzt. Aber...

„Keine Panik. Das ist noch von vorhin, du weißt ja. Wegen der Hitze und der hohen Luftfeuchtigkeit trocknet es nicht schnell ein. Macht es mir leichter, es herauszuwaschen..."

Watarí schüttelte sich heftig und wich noch weiter zurück. „Ich mag kein Blut."

Manchmal, dachte sich Hotáru, manchmal ist Watarí einfach eine _Memme_. Und leider allzuoft ist er ein rückgratloser Feigling.

Aranámi tauchte wieder aus dem dichten Gestrüpp auf und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, als plötzlich lautes Geschrei ertönte und Kiíchigo totenblaß zu ihnen taumelte. „Da... da sind..." „Was hast du, Kiíchigo?" Entsetzt sprang Hotáru auf und eilte zu ihr, um sie zu stützen. Nicht auch das noch. Wenn ihr etwas zustieß...

„Da... von dem Berg... _riesiges _Biest... Dino_saurier_..." Angestrengt bemühten sich die anderen, aus ihrem zusammenhanglosen Gestammel Sinn herauszufiltern. Schließlich bückte sich Kamomé resolut und gab ihr eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die sie zum Schweigen brachte. „Und jetzt bitte noch mal." Kiíchigo heulte beinahe, gehorchte aber der kalten Stimme und fing an, verständlicher zu reden. „W... wir..., also, Ryoki, Hayasé und Harigané sind auf den Berg da hinten geklettert... u...und auf einmal, da kam so ein _riesiges _Tier herunter... sah aus wie ein Dinosaurier... so ein Flugsaurier..." Die anderen vier sahen sich bedeutungsvoll an. „Ein Flugsaurier, na sieh einer an. Es war also _doch _kein Hirngespinst..."

Es raschelte noch einmal, und der Rest der Gruppe gesellte sich zu ihnen. Allen voran die drei wagemutigen Kletterer, dahinter Sachou, Chujitsu und die Kleinen. Sogar Kitsuné hatte es geschafft, sein Spiel beiseite zu legen und aus dem Wagen zu kriechen.

Alle, selbst Káshira, sahen ziemlich bleich aus. Aranámi taxierte sie erbarmungslos. „Was ist geschehen? Tsutsumí kam hier an, einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe..."

„Äh... wir haben... _interessante_ Neuigkeiten..." Tókuis Stimme zitterte leicht. Als sie Kamomés höhnischen Blick begegnete, strafften sich ihre Schultern, und sie begann langsam zu erzählen, während sich die anderen auf den Boden fallen ließen.

„Also, ihr wißt ja, daß wir uns dazu entschlossen haben, auf den Hügel da zu klettern, um eine bessere Aussicht zu haben. Wenn wir wirklich in einem Freizeitpark wären, hätten wir das von da oben vielleicht sehen können. Knapp vor dem Gipfel konnte man plötzlich sowas wie eine Stadt sehen... nur von ganz ferne, aber ich bin mir sicher, da liegt irgendwo eine Stadt...

Aber, jedenfalls, als wir _ganz _auf diesem Hügel waren, da stand da ein riesiges Nest... und zwar wirklich _riesig_..." Sie mußte kurz unterbrechen, um Atem zu holen. „Und als wir uns noch fragen, was kann denn das da für ein Nest sein, also da..." Sie wandte sich hilfesuchend an die anderen. Moko beendete für sie. „Da waren so kleine Babyflugsaurier drin... die hatten zuerst ihre Köpfe eingezogen, aber dann fingen sie an, herumzukreischen... und plötzlich kam da so ein Riesenbiest, muß wohl ihre Mutter gewesen sein... jedenfalls, ich glaube, die wollten uns fressen... Naja, dann sind wir den Berg so schnell wie möglich wieder nach unten gerannt... Das Vieh ist noch eine Weile den Hügel auf – und abgeflogen, aber zum Glück..." Er keuchte entsetzt bei der Erinnerung.

Káshira hatte sich einigermaßen gefaßt. „Egal, wo wir auch sind – ein normaler Freizeitpark, ob von einem reichen Irren gebaut oder auch nicht – ist das auf keinem Fall. Auch wenn das irgendein Scheich oder ein Millionär gebaut hat, das hätte _niemals _so geheim bleiben können– auf _keinen Fall_..." „Vielleicht ist es ein geheimes Versuchsgelände!" kreischten die Zwillinge entzückt. Ihnen gefiel diese Idee enorm.

„Buuhuuh... ich will nach Hause! Hier ist es so _häßlich_..." Haná begann wieder zu heulen. Kiíchigo bemühte sich nach Kräften, sie etwas aufzumuntern. „Hey, das hier ist doch kein _häßlicher _Wald... das sieht so aus wie im Regenwald in Brasilien... dort gibt es ganz schöne bunte Vögel, weißt du, die kann man Zuhause in einen Käfig stellen oder die Federn steckt man sich an den Hut... und wir könnten doch mal nachsehen, ob wir welche finden..."

Einträchtig und einigermaßen beruhigt zogen beide davon. „Kiíchigo! Geh' nicht zu tief in den Wald!" rief ihr Hotáru noch nach. „Ja, ja! Um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen!" gab sie etwas eingeschnappt zurück, bevor sie, inzwischen zusätzlich begleitet von den Zwillingen, die auch Vögel haben wollten, zwischen dicken Farnblättern verschwand.

„Machst dir wohl Sorgen um sie, hmm?" grinste ihn Káshira spöttisch an. Hotáru öffnete wütend den Mund, um etwas zu entgegnen, wurde aber von ihm daran gehindert. „Könntest du mir mal helfen? Ich... ich hab' wohl ein paar Schrammen abbekommen..." „Kann das nicht jemand... ach, was soll's..." Halb ärgerlich, halb gerührt half ihm Hotáru auf die Beine und marschierte mit ihm in den Wagen. „Ich bin nicht deine Krankenschwester..."

Káshira grinste schief und streckte seinen rechten Arm aus. „Tut weh..." Hotáru erschrak, als er die große Schürfwunde sah. „Auf dem Knie ist noch so eine..." „Idiot. Warum hast du nicht gewartet, bis ich wieder da war? Ich wäre auf den Hügel geklettert, wenn du etwas gesagt hättest." Ruhig begann er, die Wunden auszuwaschen, um sie dann zu desinfizieren. Káshira beobachtete ihn und beugte sich dann schnell entschlossen nach vorne. „Was ich vorhin gesagt habe, tut mir leid... das war nicht so gemeint. Ich war nur so..." „Schon gut. Es war ja ganz richtig, was du gesagt hast – der Navigator ist für den Kurs verantwortlich. Aber ich hoffe, Watarí und ich können unsere Position durch die Astronomiekarten wenigstens so einigermaßen bestimmen. Das haben wir im Unterricht ja oft genug durchgekaut..."

Während er sich um das Knie kümmerte, betrachtete ihn Káshira mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Du hast dich verändert, Suigín. Du bist nicht mehr wie früher..." „Du irrst dich." Hotáru erhob sich ruckartig und starrte ihn für einen kurzen Moment an. „Menschen wie ich ändern sich nie... ich war noch nie anders."

Als er aus der Tür verschwunden war, barg Káshira sein Gesicht in den Händen und stöhnte. _Idiot. _Was hatte er sich eigentlich dabei gedacht, _so _mit Suigín zu reden? In letzter Zeit sprach er seine Gedanken viel zu oft laut aus – ob Hotáru wirklich statt ihm auf diesen Hügel geklettert wäre? Aber warum sollte er? Und abgesehen davon war sein Knöchel angeschlagen. Und trotzdem hatte er dieses Angebot gemacht...

Hotáru bekam langsam Hunger, obwohl sich sein Magen nicht gut anfühlte, schließlich hatte er seit Mittag nichts mehr gegessen. Andererseits bemühte er sich beinahe verzweifelt, _nicht _an die Situation zu denken, in der sie sich gerade alle befanden – vermutlich im persönlichen Vergnügungspark eines reichen Irren, der Roboter von Dinosauriern anfertigen ließ. Die Kinder dachten zum Glück nicht allzuviel nach, sondern spielten lieber. Was Kitsuné dachte, war unklar. Hotáru hatte manchmal den Verdacht, daß sein kleiner Bruder viel mehr wußte oder zumindest erahnte, als es den Anschein hatte. Kitsuné mochte zwar manchmal hilflos wirken, aber der Schein konnte trügen.

Kiíchigo war inzwischen wieder zurück und gesellte sich zu ihm. „Hotáru, ich muß mit dir reden. Es ist wirklich wichtig." Erstaunt ließ er sich von ihr mitziehen und setzte sich neben ihr in den Schatten eines Baumes. „Also... es sollen ja nicht gleich alle hören, aber... es ist ganz wichtig." Kiíchigo flüsterte geheimnisvoll und wirkte ebenso aufgeregt wie verlegen.

„Was willst du?" Hotáru hoffte bloß, daß nicht auch sie noch mit Vorwürfen daherkommen würde. Einmal hatte ihm gereicht. „Okay... bevor ich weggefahren bin, habe ich Tsurú, Namakó und Sumómo versprochen, das wir... äh, das wir miteinander... du weißt schon..." Bedeutungsvoll blickte sie ihm in die Augen. Er begriff nicht. „Was? Was meinst du – oh – " Hotáru verstummte entsetzt und wurde rot. „Nein, das nicht. Bitte nicht."

„Doch, klar. Wir sind jetzt immerhin seit fast eineinhalb Jahren verlobt, ich _bitte _dich... es wird Zeit, und ich habe gewe – äh, ich meine, wir haben es uns versprochen..." Kiíchigos Wangen färbten sich zartrosa. „Du wirst doch nicht kneifen..."

Hotáru fühlte sich hilflos und verzweifelt. „Kiíchigo, nein, bitte, schon gar nicht auf einem Ausflug. Und ich... ich kann jetzt nicht..." „Bist du ein Mann oder nicht?" Ihre Augen funkelten. „Zu deiner Information: bevor ich mich mit dir verlobt hatte, kursierten sowieso schon Gerüchte, das du... naja, _vom anderen Ufer _bist... und _trotzdem _habe ich dich – äh..."

„Danke" antwortete Hotáru trocken. „Tut mir leid, wenn du so jemanden nehmen mußtest – aber _du _dürftest ja diese Gerüchte aus dem Weg geräumt haben..."

„Du Idiot mußtest ja bei diesem Hachí auftauchen und auch noch _übernachten_! Ich war _platt_, als ich das gehört habe – der Kerl, der es mit einem anderen – "

„Sei still, Kiíchigo! Du gehst zu weit!" Überrascht starrte sie ihn an. Hotáru war zornbebend aufgesprungen und stellte sich vor sie hin. „Über Hachí- kun hast du _gar nichts _zu sagen, klar? Und _wenn _er mit einem Mann zusammen ist, _na und_? Es geht dich _nichts_ an..."

„Es ist _widerlich_." Kühl erhob sie sich und drehte sich nach einigen Schritten noch einmal um. „Also, überleg' es dir. Es wäre... langsam an der Zeit."

Hotáru seufzte ärgerlich. Das hatte ihm ja gerade noch gefehlt. Kiíchigo, die, so wie er sie kannte, garantiert vor ihren Freundinnen herumgeprahlt hatte, das sie auch einen vermeintlich „fehlgeleiteten" wie ihn auf den „rechten Weg" führen konnte... _soo _hübsch, wie sie nun mal war...

Eigentlich war es tragisch – nur weil er einige Zeit keine Freundin vorzuweisen gehabt hatte, nahmen alle sofort an, er würde auf Männer stehen. Typisch.

„Alle wieder da? Kommt mal her, bitte, wir haben etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen! Los, beeilt euch, kommt her!"

Moko trommelte alle Pfadfinder in der Mitte der Lichtung zusammen. Neben ihm standen Sachou und Kamomé, wobei Sachou äußerst verwirrt und Kamomé auf eigenartige Weise zufrieden wirkte. Auch Kagamí, der sich bereits im Gras niedergelassen hatte, trug diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

Als sich endlich auch der letzte der Kleinen hingesetzt hatte, fing Sachou mit ernster Miene zu sprechen an. „Also, hört mal alle her! Aranámi und Mángetsu haben euch etwas zu sagen! Es geht um die seltsame Vegetation hier, die, wie ihr sicher alle längst bemerkt habt, _keineswegs _zu Tomakomai, unserem eigentlichen Ziel paßt..."

„Los, kommt endlich zur Sache! Ich habe keine Lust, hier den ganzen Tag zu verbringen!" warf Tókui gelangweilt ein. Sachou wurde rot und räusperte sich. „Äh... also, na gut..."

„Die Sache ist die." Kamomé klang nüchtern wie immer. „Nach eingehender Beratung sind Mángetsu und ich zu dem Schluß gekommen, daß wir es hier mit Vegetation aus dem – Jura –  zu tun haben..." Lautes Stimmengemurmel unterbrach sie. „Blödsinn..." „Was ist Jura eigentlich?" „Aranámi spinnt..." „So ein _Unsinn_..." „Ich will _heim_..."

„Das ist die _Wahrheit_!" Kagamí war inzwischen aufgesprungen und stellte sich unterstützend neben Kamomé. „Seht euch doch nur um! Was ich am Anfang gesagt habe! Schachtelhalme und Palmfarne! _Seht _ihr das denn nicht?"

Die Pfadfinder schüttelten halb entsetzt, halb ungläubig ihre Köpfe. Káshira erhob sich plötzlich ebenfalls. „Vielleicht ist das hier nur ein – was weiß ich, _geheimes Projekt_ oder so... durch den Sturm könnten wir irgendwo anders auf Tomakomai angekommen sein, wo sie gerade versuchen, ausgestorbene Pflanzen in einem Urzeit – Szenario anzusiedeln oder so – diewahrscheinlichste Erklärung! Die meisten von euch denken vermutlich auch an einen Vergnügungspark. Möglich! Aber ich tendiere eher zu einem Forschungsprojekt. Von einem Park hätten wir doch schon gehört, oder?" Er unterbrach sich kurz und warf einen Seitenblick auf Hotáru, der seine eigenen Füße betrachtete und keinen ansah. „Hotáru- kun hat sich ebenso wie Watarí- kun dazu bereit erklärt, am Abend mit Hilfe ihrer Astronomiekarten unsere Position zu bestimmen. Also, keine Angst oder so. Spätestens heute Abend werden wir genau wissen, wo wir sind, okay?"

Aufmunternd grinste er in die Runde. Der Großteil blickte zwar noch skeptisch, wirkte aber beruhigt. Selbst Haná hatte aufgehört zu schniefen. Lediglich Kamomé, Kagamí und Hotáru, ebenso wie Kitsuné, schienen noch zu zweifeln. Auch Chujitsu blickte nicht sonderlich beruhigt drein.

„Also dann, es ist ja nicht mehr lange bis zum Abend" warf Sachou beruhigend ein. „Dann sehen wir schon weiter. Es kann ja nicht so schlimm sein, bei den vielen Satelliten!"


	15. Mondlicht

15. Kapitel

Mondlicht 

**__**

Dunkelheit senkte sich über das provisorische Lager, dass von den Pfadfindern auf der Lichtung aufgebaut worden war. Eigentlich war es nicht viel mehr als eine Kochstelle, da sich zum Glück im oberen Teil des Amphibienfahrzeugs Stockbetten befanden. Ein wirklich nützliches Fahrzeug; es war für den Landaufenthalt in Tomakomai gedacht gewesen.

Im Inneren langweilte sich gerade die gesamte Gruppe, ausgenommen Hōtáru und Watarí, die mit rauchenden Köpfen über ihre Karten gebeugt in einer Ecke saßen und sich die Art und Weise, sich nach den Sternen zu orientieren, in ihre Gedächtnisse zurückzurufen versuchten.

„Das hier ist Corvus... und das hier das Sternbild der Andromeda..." „Du irrst dich, das kann nicht sein... zeig' mal her..." „Cassiopeia... Sagittarius... hier ist – "

Durch ihr dumpfes Gemurmel wurden die anderen rasch müde. Káshira bemerkte es und sprang auf die Beine. „Los, ihr Schlafmützen! Bald geht der Mond auf, und dann wissen wir endlich, wo wir sind..."

Aufgeregt drängelte die Gruppe, durch die Worte wieder etwas munterer, aus der Tür und stellte sich auf den Platz vor dem Wagen. Mit bleichen Gesichtern und einem unangenehmen Gefühl im Magen bezogen schlussendlich auch Hōtáru und Watarí Stellung. Gleich würde der Mond aufgehen...

„Hey, was ist denn das alles auf der Karte da?" Káshira hatte sich hinter Hōtáru geschlichen und linste neugierig über seine Schulter. „Kapier' ich nicht..."

Nicht so unfreundlich, wie er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, wandte Hōtáru seinen Kopf zur Seite und zeigte ihm eine der Karten. „Hier, die nördliche Hemisphäre. Mit Hilfe der Sternbilder können wir zuerst einmal erkennen, auf welcher Seite der Erde wir uns überhaupt befinden. Wäre schon mal eine Hilfe. Hier – Andromeda, Pegasus – " sein Finger glitt weiter über das Papier. Káshira beobachtete ihn fasziniert. „Cassiopeia, Draco, Ursa minor – "

"Interessant, ehrlich…" "Der Mond geht auf!" Haná war begeistert und hüpfte auf und ab. „Heute ist sogar Vollmond, toll! Da kann man alles sehen, als wäre es mitten am Tag..."

Wie gebannt beobachteten alle die funkelnde Scheibe, die langsam über den Himmel zu wandern begann. Hōtáru senkte kurz den Blick, um noch einmal seine Karten zu prüfen, aber als er wieder den Mond betrachtete –

Es war nicht mehr „ein Vollmond", sondern zwei. Für eine Sekunde hätte man sogar eine Stecknadel auf den lehmigen Boden fallen hören können.

Hōtáru ließ seine nutzlosen Papiere fallen und trat vor lauter ungläubigem Schreck einen Schritt zurück, wobei er seinen Fuß ausgesprochen ungeschickt bewegte. Ein lautes Knacken ertönte, und wenn Káshira nicht zufällig hinter ihm gestanden und ihn aus Reflex aufgefangen hätte, wäre er längelangs auf die Erde geknallte. Beide saßen auf dem Boden, wobei ihn Káshira nicht losließ.

Den Schmerz fühlte er nicht einmal. Monde. _Zwei _Monde. Entweder, er wurde verrückt, oder sie befanden sich nicht mehr – okay, er _wurde _langsam verrückt.

„Siehst du, was ich sehe?" murmelte ihm Káshira leise und ungläubig ins Ohr. „Ist das irgendein kranker Scherz oder so? Oder sind wir in einer Show?" Er stöhnte. „Vielleicht sollte ich auch nur eingeliefert werden..."

„Du siehst sie auch?" Mehr fiel Hōtáru nicht ein. Das war auch nicht nötig. Nach Momenten der Stille begannen sich die Pfadfinder zu regen.

„Was soll das?" „Ich will heim!" „Das muß eine Fernsehsendung sein!" „Mama!!"

Haná begann lauthals zu heulen, während Hiyokó stumm die Tränen über die Wangen flossen. Kamomé schien ihren Augen nicht zu trauen und starrte mit zusammengepressten Lippen in den Himmel, als ob sie dort die Lösung des Problems finden könnte.

Kagamí hingegen wirkte mehr interessiert als beunruhigt. Zwar waren auch seine Augen weit aufgerissen, dennoch spielte ein leichtes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel.

Auch die Zwillinge begannen, eng aneinandergeklammert, lauthals zu schluchzen. Der Rest starrte sprachlos zu den Monden oder begann sinnlose Worte vor sich hin zu murmeln.

„Komm", flüsterte Káshira nach einer Weile leise in Hōtáru's Ohr. „Ich verbinde deinen Knöchel." Hōtáru warf ihm einen erstaunten Blick zu. „Schon gut, ich – "

Ohne jedoch auf seinen Einwurf zu achten, erhob sich Káshira hastig und packte seinen Arm, um ihn zu stützen. „So wie das geklungen hat, muß er sehr weh tun..."

Sein Gesicht war sehr blaß, und er wirkte abwesend. Vermutlich, so dachte Hōtáru benommen, sah er selber nicht viel besser aus. „Warte, ich will gleich schlafen gehen. Hier war doch irgendwo ein Fluß oder so was, oder? Schon gut, du musst mir nicht – "

„Der Wald hier könnte gefährlich sein. _Alles _könnte gefährlich sein. Ich begleite dich."

Káshira wirkte entschlossen und durch seine Blässe richtiggehend unheimlich. Hōtáru schien es, als würde er ihn durch eine transparente Wand beobachten. Er war soweit weg...

„Bleib' du hier, ich hole dein Zeug." Káshira riss ihn plötzlich aus seinen Gedanken und ließ ihn auf den Boden der Lichtung gleiten. „Du siehst ganz furchtbar aus."

Hōtáru war erstaunt. Er _fühlte _sich nicht schlecht – nur sehr, sehr müde. Und seine Gedanken flossen zäh wie Nebel, als müssten sie zuerst durch eine Wand aus Watte. Seinen Knöchel fühlte er nicht. Da tat eigentlich gar nichts weh.

„Bin wieder da." Káshira hebelte ihn wieder hoch und hakte sich unter. „Soll ich dich  tragen?" „Mir fehlt nichts." „Sei nicht so stur, ist doch nichts dabei." „Mir geht es wirklich gut. Du solltest lieber zu den anderen gehen. Die – " „Ich kümmere dich jetzt um _dich_. Abgesehen davon hast du deine Karten fallen lassen." „Ist doch sowieso egal." Zu seiner eigenen Überraschung lachte er bitter. „Das war doch klar, dass unser „toller Plan" nichts wert ist, oder? Ist das nicht immer so?" „Was meinst du?" Káshira warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Es war eine gute Idee." „Aber eine nutzlose", warf Hōtáru ruhig und eigenartig zufrieden ein. „Ist immer dasselbe. Ich glaube, in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nie etwas richtig gemacht. Allen bin ich nur ein Klotz am Bein – "

„Jetzt tust du dir selber leid." „Und wenn schon. Lieber tue ich mir selber leid, als das ich daran denke, was aus unserem Ausflug geworden ist. Und das alles nur deshalb, weil ich zu blöd zum Steuern bin – " Klatsch. Káshira rieb sich den Handrücken, und Hōtáru betastete vorsichtig seine Wange. Das gab morgen sicher einen blauen Fleck. „Und jetzt sei endlich still. Wenn du noch einmal so was von dir gibst, dann kannst du mit ein paar ausgeschlagenen Zähnen rechnen." „Hier gibt es doch sicher nicht mal einen Zahnarzt." Plötzlich musste er aus einem unerfindlichen Grund lachen, bis er nicht mehr konnte, obwohl das gar nicht lustig war... Káshira betrachtete ihn eine Weile mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwo zwischen Angst, Zorn und Mitleid angesiedelt war und fiel ihm unerwarteterweise um den Hals. „Oh, sei still... sei still..." Seine kräftigen Schultern begannen leicht zu beben, und Hōtáru fragte sich erstaunt, ob Káshira wohl weinte. Er legte vorsichtig eine Hand auf seinen Rücken und tätschelte ihn unsicher. Sagen konnte er nichts. Sachen wie „Wird schon wieder" „Alles wird gut" und Ähnliches passten wirklich nicht zu ihrer derzeitigen Situation. Der Nachmittag fiel ihm wieder ein –

„Hey, morgen gehen wir zu eurem Dorf, oder der Stadt, oder was immer ihr von da oben gesehen habt. Wo immer wir auch sind, es gibt hier _Menschen_ – es kann nicht so schlimm sein – "

Káshira blieb noch eine Weile in der Umarmung und löste sich dann heftig. In seinen dunklen Augen glitzerten noch einige Tränen. „Wenn du das hier irgend jemandem erzählst, dann..."

Seine Stimme klang rauh und verlegen. Hōtáru senkte den Blick und zupfte leicht an seinen Haarspitzen. „Keine Sorge." „Wirklich _niemandem_, Suigín!" „Ehrenwort." „Gut."

Ohne ihn anzusehen, half ihm Káshira wieder auf die Beine.

Nach seiner Ohrfeige hatte Hōtáru das Gleichgewicht verloren und war wieder auf unfreiwillige Tuchfühlung mit der schweren Erde gegangen.

„Dein Kragen ist ganz feucht. Blutest du?" „Nein, das kommt von vorhin. Da fällt mir ein – " Mit einer Hand zog er den Streifen Verbandszeug von seinem Kopf und zog das Pflaster ab. „War sowieso bloß ein dummer Kratzer."

Nach einigen Metern erreichten sie endlich den kleinen Fluß. Glücklicherweise lag er nahe an der Lichtung und wirkte jedenfalls im Schein der Monde sehr ruhig und klar.

Hōtáru hockte sich hin und streifte seine Schuhe ab. Dann wandte er sich ziemlich verlegen an Káshira. „Ähm, würde es dich stören, wenn du – äh, ein kleines Stück _weggehst_? Oder – "

„Soll ich mich umdrehen?" Er grinste. „Aber dann darfst du auch nicht hersehen, okay?" Káshira knöpfte, immer noch grinsend, sein Hemd auf und legte es auf die Erde. „Ich werde jetzt auch besser schlafen gehen. Da leiste ich dir gleich Gesellschaft – "

Hōtáru fühlte, wie sein Gesicht immer röter wurde. Gemeinschaftsbäder hasste er wie die Pest.

Das Wasser war angenehm lauwarm und offensichtlich süß. Káshira probierte ein bisschen davon und fühlte einen Stein von seinem Herzen rollen. Wenigstens verdursten würden sie nicht. Vielleicht gab es ja doch einen Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma.

Etwas entspannter drehte er den Kopf, um den Fluß und seine Umgebung zu betrachten, dabei geriet Hōtáru in sein Blickfeld. Er war gerade untergetaucht, und jetzt fielen seine tropfnassen blonden Haare über sein Gesicht, was ihm das Aussehen eines kleinen Kätzchens gab. Wider Willen musste Káshira beinahe zärtlich lächeln. Hōtáru bemerkte es. „Was ist, habe ich einen Käfer im Gesicht?" „Nein, nichts weiter. Hey, ich habe etwas entdeckt, hier – " Neben dem Ufer wuchsen einige Pflanzen. Káshira rupfte eine davon aus und hielt sie Hōtáru hin. „Sieht aus wie Seifenkraut..." „Was ist das?" „Hab' ich von meinem Vater gelernt – der steht auf Überlebenstraining und so was. Und das da sieht aus wie Seifenkraut, damit kann man sich waschen. Mit der Wurzel jedenfalls, denke ich, die schäumt, wenn man sie ins Wasser hält." Hōtáru wirkte plötzlich aufmerksam und etwas misstrauisch. „Káshira... soweit ich weiß, gab es im Jura keine Blütenpflanzen. Die traten erst in der Kreidezeit auf. Und der Allosaurus war ein Dinosaurier des Jura, da bin ich mir sicher. Und Mángetsu hat das selbe gesagt, und der Kleine kennt sich auf dem Gebiet ziemlich gut aus, glaube ich. Vielleicht..."

„Da leuchten zwei Monde am Himmel." Káshira verschränkte die Arme und biss sich auf die Lippen. „Wenn wir irgendwo auf einem – okay, ich weiß, wie blöd das klingt, aber trotzdem – fremden Planeten oder so gestrandet sind, wie auch immer das geschehen ist, vielleicht durch das Gewitter – also, wer weiß, ob die Grenzen nicht leicht verwischt sind? Die Evolution ist sowieso erstaunlich ähnlich, hier und auf der Erde. Und Menschen brauchen Blütenpflanzen, da bin ich mir sicher. Man muß etwas essen und so."

„Ja, du hast recht", meinte Hōtáru leise und nahm ihm die Pflanze aus der Hand. „In der Vergangenheit sind wir jedenfalls nicht, was uns die Stadt aus der Ferne beweist. Schade. Aber vielleicht können wir irgendwie zurück – schließlich sind wir auch hergekommen..."

Káshira griff nach hinten und förderte ein Stück Seife zutage. „Hier, nimm das, ich habe keine Ahnung, wie man mit dem Kraut umgeht. Das können wir vielleicht Aranámi fragen, die weiß über solche Dinge sicher Bescheid. Und dann sehe ich mir deinen Knöchel an. Und deine Jacke kannst du mir auch gleich geben, ich wasche sie aus..."

Hōtáru wurde rot. „Das ist doch nicht nötig, morgen mache ich das schon selber..."

„Nein, bitte laß' mich das machen, okay? Arbeit beruhigt mich immer, und ich fühle mich heute nicht so besonders."

Während Hōtáru seinen Körper einseifte, machte sich Káshira eifrig daran, die Blutflecken aus dem Uniformkragen zu entfernen. Während sich seine Hände bewegten, schweiften seine Gedanken ab. Eigentlich drehten sie sich immer wieder nur um eine einzige Sache.

„Wie sind wir bloß hierher gekommen? Und _wie_ kommen wir hier wieder weg?" Beide Fragen platzten nahezu verzweifelt aus ihm heraus, noch bevor er sie aufhalten konnte.

Hōtáru wandte sich ihm zu, noch einen Schaumtupfen auf der Wange. „Ich weiß nicht... das frage ich mich auch schon die ganze Zeit. Wir müssen zuerst mal sehen, ob und welche Menschen es hier gibt. Dann können wir sicher etwas über unser Problem erfahren."

„Ich will nach Hause." Verbissen senkte Káshira nach diesen Worten den Kopf und beugte sich wieder über seine Arbeit. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um Kitsuné. Er kommt alleine so schwer zurecht..." Hōtáru lehnte sich nach hinten gegen einen Uferstein und verfolgte den Weg einiger Schaumberge, die flussabwärts trieben und sich langsam im Wasser auflösten.

„Um Kitsuné und Kiíchigo muß ich mich besonders kümmern. Ich habe es meinen Eltern versprochen – sie müssen gesund nach Hause, um jeden Preis."

„Jeden Preis? Wo ist die Grenze?" Káshira warf ihm einen fragenden und gleichzeitig leicht spöttischen Blick zu. „Die Grenze liegt in den Grenzen meiner Kraft." Wider Willen war Káshira von dieser entschlossenen Antwort beeindruckt und bemühte sich eilig, es mit Spott zu überspielen.

„Na, Selbsterhaltungstrieb wirst du ja wohl noch haben." „Mein Versprechen zählt mehr als das." Ruhig kämmte Hōtáru seine schulterlangen, blonden Haare mit den Fingern durch, um etwaige Knoten zu entfernen, während er leise diese Antwort gab. Für ihn war dieser Punkt völlig klar und selbstverständlich; deshalb überraschte ihn Káshira's ärgerlicher Ausruf. „Ach ja, du _Idiot_? Würdest du denn für jemand anderen auch _sterben_, hä?"

„Natürlich." Kühl richtete sich der blonde Junge auf und begann langsam, sich abzutrocknen, während Káshira von der Einfachheit der Antwort für einige Sekunden lang verblüfft sprachlos war. Dann allerdings setzte er ein ärgerliches Grinsen auf und begann die Jacke auszuwringen. „Ja, ja, da spricht unser kleiner Held, der als einziger von uns allen die _wahre Größe_ besitzt, sich _selbst _opfern zu wollen... Wie können wir nur die Nähe eines solch edelmütigen Geistes ertragen..." Mit seiner Stimme hätte man durch zentimeterdickes Metall ätzen können. Hōtáru zuckte allerdings lediglich leidenschaftslos mit den Achseln. „Glaub' doch, was du willst." Auch Káshira trocknete sich hastig ab und begann sich ebenso wie Hōtáru in seinen Schlafanzug zu zwängen. Während er damit beschäftigt war, riskierte er einen Seitenblick zu ihm. Die ruhige Miene, die sich ihm so im Profil darbot, ärgerte ihn unbewusst und stachelte an, noch mehr Dampf abzulassen, was er dann allerdings doch sein ließ. Hōtáru stand sehr unsicher und mit einem gequälten Ausdruck in den Augen auf seinem linken Bein; die dunkle Narbe hob sich selbst im fahlen Mondschein scharf von seiner ungewöhnlich weißen Haut ab. Káshira merkte erst jetzt, wie lange sie eigentlich war. Kurz entschlossen ging er auf ihn zu und nahm ihm den Kleiderberg ab. „Sieh' lieber zu, dass du zum Fahrzeug kommst. Den Kram hier nehme ich." „Ich kann das gut selber tragen. Danke, aber – " „Du kannst ja kaum gehen." Káshira hatte es eigentlich nicht böse gemeint, aber Hōtáru sah dennoch rot. „Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein? Ich kann auf dein falsches Mitleid gerne verzichten! Nerv' doch jemand an – " Klatsch. Wieder hatte ihm Káshira etwas ins Gesicht geschlagen; diesmal war es sein eigenes, nasses Hemd. „Wenn du unbedingt etwas tragen musst, dann nimm' das hier! Wenn ich darauf warten muß, bis du mit dem Zeug den Wagen erreichst, dann wird es übermorgen! Also sei gefälligst nicht so stur!" Verletzt schloss Hōtáru daraufhin den Mund und beschloss zu schweigen. Wie nett von Káshira, ihm mit er Holzhammermethode beizubringen, dass er eine lahme, watschelnde Ente war.

Schweigend erreichten sie das Fahrzeug und stiegen ein. Unter der Treppe, die zu den beiden Schlafräumen führte, streiften sie die Géta, welche sie für den lehmigen Weg zum Fluß benutzt hatten, ab und schlüpften in die Suríppā, die neben ihren gewöhnlichen Schuhen standen. Káshira bemühte sich, die eisige Atmosphäre etwas aufzulockern. „Hey, jeder hat hier drei Paar Schuhe, ist das nicht krankt? So viele..." Er lächelte schwach. Hōtáru warf ihm lediglich einen beleidigten Blick zu und schwieg beharrlich weiter. Sollte Ryōki doch sehen, wie er zurecht kam. „Ich brauche deine Hilfe nicht, danke", ließ er am Ende der Treppe kalt hören und wies mit ausdruckslosen, eiskalten Augen zur Tür. „Du hast sicher Besseres zu tun, als deine Zeit mit einem halben Krüppel wie mir zu verschwenden."

„Streitet ihr?" Beide wandten überrascht die Köpfe und bemerkten jetzt erst Kitsuné, der sich in seinem Bett verkrochen hatte. Er wirkte blaß, sehr erschöpft und den Tränen nahe. Hōtáru musterte ihn besorgt. „Komm her, Kitsuné. Warst du schon beim Fluß?" Der Kleine erhob sich und wanderte zu seinem Bett. „Ja, aber dann sind schon die anderen gekommen- ich war hinter einem großen Stein, da haben sie mich nicht bemerkt." Er zögerte kurz. „Zum Glück." „Was ist los? Hast du dich gestritten?" Hōtáru blickte seinem Bruder aufmerksam in die Augen. „War jemand nicht nett zu dir?"

„Nein, doch, ich- „ Plötzlich löste sich all seine Zurückhaltung in Nichts auf und er begann jämmerlich zu weinen. „Wir können nicht nach Hause, weil hier zwei Monde sind- weil wir nicht wissen, wie es geht- und Aya- in zwei Wochen kommt ein neues Spiel auf den Markt- und – _Mama_..." Von heftigem Schluchzen geschüttelt ließ er ausnahmsweise zu, das ihn Hōtáru an sich zog und ihm tröstend über den Kopf strich. Mittlerweile hatte Káshira den Erste- Hilfe Kasten geplündert und packte resolut seinen linken Fuß. Als Hōtáru etwas sagen wollte, legte er den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Shhh... Nicht reden, hilf ihm lieber." Als Hōtáru sich daraufhin zwar ärgerlich, aber doch, von ihm ab- und seinem Bruder zuwandte, grinste er beinahe fröhlich vor sich hin. Suigín konnte machen, was er wollte- das letzte Wort hatte immer noch er.

„So, fertig..." summte er munter vor sich hin, als er den Verband fixiert hatte und Hōtáru's

Knöchel wieder losließ.

Kitsuné hatte sich inzwischen etwas beruhigt und wischte sich mit seinem Unterarm die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht. „Ich gehe jetzt schlafen." „Okay, und keine Sorgen mehr, ja? Wir finden schon eine Lösung, versprochen." Hōtáru tätschelte ihm noch einmal auf den Kopf und sah ihm nach, wie er zu seinem Stockbett wankte. Dann drehte er sich wieder um und musterte Káshira, der immer noch vor ihm hockte, halb düster, halb verlegen. „Danke, aber das wäre nicht nötig gewesen." verkündete er steif. Obwohl das Gelenk langsam anfing, höllisch zu schmerzen, blieb er stur. „Mir fehlt ja eigentlich gar nichts."

„Oh, natürlich nicht.", antwortete Káshira rätselhaft lächelnd und erhob sich, nachdem er ihm noch eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht gewischt hatte. „Gute Nacht, und träum' was Schönes..." Immer noch lächelnd machte er sich auf den Weg zu seiner Koje und kletterte die kleine Leiter nach oben. 

„Hmm... Gute Nacht." Hōtáru war schon wieder rot geworden und ärgerte sich darüber über alle Maßen. Verlegen kuschelte er sich in die Decke und schloss die Augen.

Nach und nach trudelte auch der Rest der Pfadfinder ein. Keiner sprach viel; die Ereignisse des Tages hatten sie verwirrt, erschöpft und verängstigt. Daran, dass sie sich auf einem fremden _Planeten_ befanden, auf dem Dinosaurier herumliefen, wollte keiner denken. Das alles mußte portionsweise verarbeitet werden und würde einiges an Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Nach einer kurzen Weile lagen alle in ihren Betten und schwiegen. Niemand hatte nach diesem Tag noch Lust, viel zu reden. Morgen würden sie weitersehen.

Auch im kleinen Mädchenschlafraum, der durch eine dünne Holzwand, die man zur Seite schieben konnte, wenn man nach draußen wollte, war es schon ruhig geworden. Die kleinen Nachttischlampen, die hinter jedem Kopfteil einer Koje in der Wand integriert worden waren, waren bereits erloschen und glühten noch schwach vor sich hin. Lediglich Kamomé blätterte im Schein einer kleinen Taschenlampe in einem Buch. Kiíchigo bemerkte es und ärgerte sich plötzlich maßlos. „Hey, Aranámi! Kannst du nicht _einmal_ aufhören, so eine ekelhafte Streberin zu sein? Da wird einem ja schlecht!" Kamomé machte sich nicht einmal die Mühe zu antworten. Das wurde bereits durch Tókui für sie erledigt. „Also ehrlich, Kiíchigo, laß Kamomé doch in Ruhe. Sie und Mángetsu sind die Einzigen, die uns in der Situation hier helfen können. Abgesehen davon sollten wir jetzt schlafen. Es war ein harter Tag." Ohne lange zu diskutieren hatte sie somit den drohenden Streit erstickt. Unzufrieden vor sich hinmurmelnd drehte sich Kiíchigo schließlich um und schloss missvergnügt, aber folgsam die Augen. So kehrte zu guter Letzt auch in der Mädchenabteilung endgültig Stille ein.


	16. Pterosaurus

16. Kapitel

Pterosaurus 

Káshira wachte am nächsten Morgen früh auf und blieb noch einige Minuten liegen, bevor er schließlich doch aus dem Bett sprang und sich in dem kleinen Raum umsah. Er war nicht der Einzige, den die Sonne geweckt hatte; weder Hotáru noch die Zwillinge waren noch in ihren Stockbetten zu sehen. Nachdenklich packte er seine Sachen und machte sich langsam auf den Weg nach unten, wo er in seine Géta schlüpfte und gerade aus der Tür wollte, als plötzlich eine Stimme hinter ihm erklang. „Ryoki- kun, würdest du bitte auf mich warten? Ich möchte nicht alleine durch den Wald gehen!" Kagamí war aufgetaucht und streifte ebenfalls seine Suríppa ab. „Einige sind ja schon wach." Káshira bemühte sich, ein kleines Gespräch in Gange zu bringen. Mit dem Kleinen hatte er sich eigentlich noch nie richtig unterhalten; seine enorme Klugheit machte ihm direkt Angst. Wenn er da an sich selbst dachte, musste er sich richtiggehend schämen. Mit elf Jahren hatte er sich mehr für sein Fahrrad interessiert als über Dinosaurier oder die Schule nachzudenken. Wirklich peinlich.

„Ja, die Sonne heizt die Luft schon sehr auf. Es ist jetzt schon so heiß..." Kagamí zuckte die Achseln. An Gesprächen war er nicht sehr interessiert.

Auf der Lichtung spielten die Zwillinge begeistert mit einem Gegenstand, den sie mit langen Zweigen piesackten. Káshira schärfte seinen Blick, um das Ding in der Mitte zu erkennen. Es war ein kleiner Dinosaurier, nicht höher als sein Schienbein. Noch bevor er wusste, was er zu dieser Sache sagen sollte, sprang der kleine Saurier auf  Sángo zu und öffnete sein kleines Maul, das aus einer Batterie nadelspitzer Zähne bestand. Sángo schrie gemeinsam mit seinem Bruder entsetzt auf, als plötzlich die Hälfte seines Stockes nur noch aus langen Spänen bestand. Schreiend wichen sie weiter zurück und wurden von dem wütenden Raptor verfolgt.

Kagamí kicherte kalt. „Das ist ein Eoraptor. Aus der Trias; ein Fleischfresser."

„Verdammt!" Káshira begriff die Gefahr, in der die Kleinen schwebten, in seiner ganzen Größe, als aus dem Wald noch drei Dinosaurier brachen und sich zu ihrem wütenden Artgenossen gesellten. „Was sollen wir tun?" „Abhauen." Kagamí drehte sich bereits um und machte sich auf den Weg zum Wagen. Káshira verharrte eine Sekunde ratlos, während die kreischenden Zwillinge der Panik nahe auf ihn zuliefen.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür des Fahrzeugs und Moko trat gähnend aus der Tür, das Gewehr im Anschlag. „Könnt ihr nicht die Tiere in Frieden lassen? Wir sind hier nicht in Disneyworld!" Einige Kugeln, die den Raptoren vor die Beine knallten, vertrieben sie bald. Moko schüttelte ärgerlich seinen Kopf und winkte die Kinder, die sich bereits etwas von ihrem Schock erholt hatten, zu sich. „Los, bewegt euch! Ihr könnt mir beim Frühstückmachen helfen, dann habt ihr wenigstens keine Zeit mehr, irgendwelchen Unsinn anzustellen!"

Káshira schüttelte halb erstaunt, halb ärgerlich seinen Kopf. Diese Kinder... sie hatten sich schnell damit abgefunden, auf einem fremden Planeten gestrandet zu sein. Aber vermutlich hatten sie das Problem in seiner ganzen Tragweite noch gar nicht verstanden.

„Bin wieder da." Als wäre nichts gewesen, trat Kagamí wieder an seine Seite. Káshira schnaubte ärgerlich. „Schämst du dich gar nicht? Du hast die Namarí's im Stich gelassen! Sehr kameradschaftlich war das ja nicht gerade!"

„Wir hätten nichts tun können. Raptoren sehen in uns Fleisch, das ist nun mal nicht zu ändern. Sie hätten uns verletzt und gefressen."

„Trotzdem." Káshira war immer noch böse. „Das gehört sich nicht."

Kagamí zuckte ungerührt die Achseln und verschwand, als sie den Fluß erreicht hatten, hinter einer Biegung.

Káshira warf ihm einen unfreundlichen Blick nach und musste plötzlich grinsen. Neben einem großen Stein saß Hotáru im Wasser und war eifrig damit beschäftigt, seine langen Haare zu entwirren. „Warum schneidest du dir die Matte nicht einfach ab? Wenn es so unpraktisch ist-"

„Ach, ich mag es, damit meine Eltern zu ärgern. Und es gefällt mir irgendwie. Warum, macht es mich noch hässlicher als sonst?"

„Nein, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich dachte nur... aber du pflegst sie sowieso gut. Ein Glück, dass die Regeln in der Schule so locker geworden sind."

„Ja, mit unserer Schule haben wir in dieser Hinsicht wirklich eine gute Wahl getroffen. Sie dürfen eben nicht offen sein, aber das ist ja nicht so schlimm."

Káshira streifte seine Kleider ab und ließ sich neben Hotáru, der dunkelrot geworden war, ins Wasser gleiten. Als er seine Miene sah, musste er lachen. „Was ist los? Du bist irgendwie... hmm, _verklemmt_, was? Jedenfalls wirst du immer ganz verkrampft, wenn jemand kommt..."

„Ich mag keine Gemeinschaftsbäder, das ist alles." „Warum, hat dich mal jemand ausgelacht?" Káshira grinste anzüglich. Hotáru blitzte ihn ärgerlich an. „Wenn du so weitermachst, kannst du deine Zähne im Wald suchen gehen." „Pah, das kannst du ja mal versuchen." Spontan schlang er den rechten Arm um Hotáru's  Hals und drückte ihn unter Wasser. „Hey, spinnst du? Laß' das gefälligst! Auf so was steh' ich nicht!" gurgelte Hotáru aufgebracht und bemühte sich erfolglos aus dem Griff zu befreien. „Du tust mir weh, Trottel!"

„Pah, laut dem, was man so über dich hört, gefällt dir so was doch total, oder? Und deine arme Verlobte hat auch keine besondere _Freude _mit dir, soll ich das übernehmen? Tu ich doch gerne..."

„Schwein, wenn du sie anfasst, bist du tot! Ich weiß doch genau, was du mit deinen Freundinnen bis jetzt angestellt hast – du bist ein unsensibler Idiot, der keine Ahnung hat, wie man sich benehmen sollte!" Mit einem heftigen Ruck gelang es ihm, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Káshira lachte spöttisch auf. „Ja, sorry, dass ich deinen Benimmkurs nicht mitgemacht habe... aber bei dir hat er wohl auch nicht viel genützt, so wie _du _dich benimmst... ein Lächeln ab und zu wäre auch nicht schlecht – "

„Wenn ich dich sehe, wird mir schlecht." „Aber, aber, wer wird denn so gemein sein. Ich wollte nur sagen, wie _s_ du aussiehst, wenn du lächelst..." Er lachte boshaft auf.

Hotáru erstarrte und rückte von ihm ab. „Bleib mir vom Leib, du Trottel! Von deinen blöden Scherzen habe ich genug! Und ich hätte gedacht, dass du mich nach so langer Zeit besser kennst, um zu wissen, dass diese Gerüchte totaler Schrott sind! Und das du sie noch selbst verbreitest, ist echt zum Kotzen! Ich _hasse _Leute wie dich!" Verärgert klomm er aus dem Wasser und schlang das Handtuch um seine Hüften. Die nassen Haarspitzen schlugen in sein Gesicht, als er sich noch einmal zu Káshira umdrehte. „Seit zehn Jahren besuchen wir den selben Club, und du kennst mich nicht ein bißchen." „Du gibst mir auch keine Chance, dich besser kennenzulernen. Eine Auster ist ein offenes Buch gegen dich."

Hotáru schien noch etwas erwidern zu wollen, schüttelte dann aber nur den Kopf und schwieg. Während er seine Kleider überzog, verließ auch Káshira den Fluß. „Bist du jetzt beleidigt? Komm schon, das war doch nicht so gemeint."

„Ach? So was sagst du aber jedes Mal. Da _muß _doch etwas dran sein, oder?" Hotáru lachte spöttisch und warf seine Jacke über. Gerade als er gehen wollte, hielt ihn Káshira zurück. „Hey, warte noch auf mich." Wider Willen blieb Hotáru stehen und drehte sich um. „Na gut, aber beeil dich. Ich habe keine Lust, hier den ganzen Tag zu verschwenden."

Káshira grinste nur und begann sich anzuziehen. Wie Hotáru hatte er ihre sandfarbene Uniform ausgesucht, die eigentlich für ihren Landaufenthalt in Tomakomai vorgesehen gewesen war. Sie war robuster und weniger auffällig als die blauen Pfadfinderanzüge.

 Hotáru starrte inzwischen ausdruckslos vor sich hin. Er wollte Káshira um etwas bitten, hatte aber schreckliche Angst, dass dieser nur über ihn lachen würde.

„Hey... ich muß... dir etwas... dich um etwas bitten..." Káshira war unterdessen fertig geworden und betrachtete ihn neugierig.

 „Na, was ist denn?" meinte er aufmunternd, als Hotáru lediglich verzweifelt schwieg. „Würdest du dich -  ich... ich meine..." Endlich straffte er entschlossen seine Schultern und wagte mit dem Mut der Verzweiflung den Sprung ins kalte Wasser. „Wenn ich auf diesem Planet hier – äh, na ja, also, wenn ich sterbe oder so – kümmerst du dich dann um Kitsuné? Er ist manchmal so hilflos, weißt du... kommt mit der Welt hier nicht so zurecht – nur mit seinem Computer..."

„Wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass du sterben könntest? Dir passiert nichts, dafür sorge ich schon... Sachou allein wäre ja etwas überfordert, wenn er auf _alle _aufpassen müsste..."

„Ich will nicht, dass du dich um mich kümmerst, das wäre nur Zeitverschwendung... aber Kitsuné braucht jemanden, der auf ihn aufpasst." Hotáru war sehr ernst geworden und konnte Káshira nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich glaube, ich... na ja, vergiß' es." „Was?" „Nichts. Der Planet ist nur sehr gefährlich, schätze ich. Sowieso ein Wunder, dass wir so normal sind. Ich meine, eigentlich müssten wir total verwirrt in der Gegend hin- und herrennen und uns heulend fragen, wie wir wieder nach Hause kommen..."

Káshira wurde ebenfalls ernst, während er über seine Worte nachdachte. „Nein, ich glaube, die Situation ist so krass, das wir nichts anderes tun können, als uns normal zu verhalten und das alles wie ein Spiel zu sehen..." „Meinst du?" Hotáru hatte begonnen, ein paar Grashalme, die am Uferrand wuchsen, auszurupfen. „Ich mache mir Sorgen... egal, wie blöd das jetzt klingt, aber trotzdem..." Káshira beugte sich aus einem Impuls heraus zu ihm hinunter und zog ihn vorsichtig an sich. „Was ist los mit dir? Du gibst doch jetzt nicht auf, oder? In den zehn Jahren, die wir uns jetzt kennen, habe ich wenigstens mitbekommen, dass du nie irgendein Gefühl zeigst – jedenfalls nicht dann, wenn es wirklich ernst wird – du bist derjenige, der bei Gefahr kühlen Kopf bewahrt – oder so ähnlich..." Verlegen lachte er ein bißchen und tätschelte seine Schulter. Hotáru schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Wann war es denn schon jemals ernst? Du irrst dich. Ich bin der Erste, der seine Nerven über Bord wirft und vor der Gefahr davonläuft. Auf mich kann man sich nicht verlassen..."

Káshira wusste nicht, was er dazu sagen sollte. „Das glaube ich nicht" sagte er endlich. „So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein. Wir schaffen es, du wirst sehen. Wir – " „Ich will nach Hause." Hotáru schmiegte sich für eine Sekunde enger an ihn. „In Hachinohe war es zwar fast nicht auszuhalten, aber es war die _Erde_... da wusste ich wenigstens, wo ich war... was ich zu tun hatte... aber hier... wir wissen _nichts_..." Káshira konnte die Anspannung in seinem Körper spüren. Aber von einer Sekunde auf die andere veränderte sich sein Verhalten und er erhob sich ruckartig. Als würde er eine Maske aufsetzen, änderte sich Hotáru's Gesichtsausdruck von Verzweifelt zu Unnahbar. Kalt starrte er den immer noch auf dem Boden sitzenden Káshira an. „Wenn du jemandem davon erzählst, dann werfe ich dich den Raptoren vor. Davon gibt es hier ja haufenweise." Verblüfft blickte ihm Káshira hinterher, als er von dannen zog. Für einen Moment hatte Suigín seine Maske fallen lassen... und damit gezeigt, dass er offensichtlich auch nur ein Mensch war...

„Hallo, Ryoki- kun! Schon so früh wach?" Sachou und Moko näherten sich dem Fluß. Beide trugen ebenfalls ihre sandfarbenen Uniformen unter den Armen. „Ja, die Sonne hat mich geweckt." Káshira grinste wieder und ging ihnen ein paar Schritte entgegen. „Gerade haben wir Suigín getroffen... sah aus wie eine unreife Zitrone... grün und sauer..." Moko grinste und Sachou bog sich vor Lachen. „Ja, stimmt! Ist dir eigentlich schon mal aufgefallen, dass er nie lacht? Ist sicher schon total eingerostet..."

„Hmm..." Káshira lächelte nur schwach, was die beiden anderen etwas erstaunte. „Was ist los?" „Vielleicht... ist er nur einsam?" Kaum hatte er es laut ausgesprochen, als er es auch schon bereute. „Ha, ha... vergesst den Unsinn, okay? Ich bin heute noch nicht so bei mir... brauche was zu essen..." „Das Frühstück ist fertig. Ich hab' die Kleinen dazu eingespannt, das sie arbeiten... sonst ärgern sie wieder irgendwelche Viecher, und ich möchte nicht, das ihnen ein Finger oder das halbe Gesicht fehlt... die sind ja noch so unvorsichtig..."

Moko lachte gemütlich und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wasser. „Das ist wärmer als ein Onsén, kraß! Total das tropische Klima..." „Ja, unglaublich. Es wirkt alles so unreal..." Sachou lächelte Káshira noch einmal zu und folgte Moko mit gerunzelter Stirn in den Fluß. „Heute suchen wir diese Stadt und fragen die Menschen, wo wir hier eigentlich sind... und wie wir hierher gekommen sind..."

Als Káshira wieder die Lichtung erreicht hatte, kam ihm Haná entgegen. „Oh, du bist schon fertig, Káshira- chan... schade..." „Haná, deine Knie sind dreckig..." misstrauisch beäugte er das kleine Mädchen, das leicht errötete, aber seinem Blick tapfer standhielt. „Ooch, ich bin hingefallen... bei den Blättern am Fl – äh, ich glaube, das Essen ist fertig" fügte sie mit veränderter Stimme hinzu. „So was macht man nicht, Haná. Haben dich deine Eltern nicht erzogen?" Schelmisch lächelnd wandte er sich ab und betrat den Wagen. Im Inneren lag Kitsuné lethargisch auf einer Bank und spielte gelangweilt mit seinem Handheld. „Willst du nicht nach draußen? Die anderen sind schon alle fertig." Der kleine Junge hob nicht einmal seinen Blick, sondern schüttelte lediglich den Kopf. „Keine Lust." „Hast du schon etwas gegessen?" „Keinen Hunger." Langsam begann Káshira Hótaru's Besorgnis zu verstehen. „Geht es dir nicht gut? Hast du ein Problem, über das du reden willst?" „Nein." Die Abfuhr war unmissverständlich. Káshira richtete sich ernüchtert auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Na, die Familie Suigín bestand anscheinend aus einem Haufen wortkarger Gefühlskrüppel. Ihre Telefonrechnung dürfte allerdings ziemlich niedrig ausfallen.

Chujitsu trampelte die Stiege nach unten und bremste abrupt, als er seinen Bruder und Kitsuné im Aufenthaltsraum sah. „Ach, du bist schon fertig, Káshira? Cool. Ich gehe jetzt zum Fluß, gehst du mit, Kitsuné- kun? Du bist ja auch noch im Schlafanzug." „Nein, keine Lust." „Ach, sei kein Spielverderber, ich hole deine Sachen für dich, ja? Es ist so schön warm!" Schon war er wieder nach oben verschwunden und ließ einen verdutzten Káshira zurück. Na, vielleicht konnte ja sein Bruder den Kleinen aus seiner Gleichgültigkeit reißen. Zum Glück schien Chujitsu das alles besser zu verkraften. Er war ja schon immer eine Frohnatur gewesen.

Eifrig erschien sein Bruder wieder und zog den widerstrebenden Kitsuné mit sich. „Komm, es wird langsam Zeit, dass wir fertig werden..." „Laß' mich gefälligst in Ruhe..." Ihre Stimmen verklangen in der Ferne, und Káshira wollte auch gerade wieder nach draußen gehen, als plötzlich ein spitzer Schrei erklang. „IIIIh!!! Ein MONSTER!!!" Kiíchigo stürmte mit wehendem Pyjama die Treppe nach unten und in seine Arme. „Ein KÄFER!!! SOOO riesig! Aah! Er hat mich beinahe GEFRESSEN!!!" Hinter ihr schlenderte Kagamí pfeifend nach unten. In seiner Hand trug er einen schwarzen Käfer, der mindestens einen halben Meter maß. „Den muß ich Kamomé- san zeigen. Das wird sie interessieren..." Zu Kiíchigo gewandt meinte er nur kühl „Wer so lange schläft, dass sogar schon die Käfer denken, da liegt ein Stück Aas, der ist selber schuld!" und verschwand aus der Tür. Kiíchigo keuchte entsetzt und ärgerlich zugleich. „Dieses KIND ist nicht normal! Als ich aufwachte, stand er über mir und schwang seinen Besen... und auf der Decke lag der Monsterkäfer, er hätte mich fast _erschlagen_... Hier ist wohl keiner normal, was?" „Auf den Schrecken brauchst du doch einen kleinen _Ku_..." lüsternd grinste er sie an. Erzürnt stieß sie ihn zur Seite. „Was _erlaubst _du dir eigentlich? Ich bin immerhin _verlobt_... und ich bin keins der Mädchen, das sich herumreichen lässt..." Lachend ließ Káshira sie los und packte sie an der Hand. „Los, wir wollen etwas essen. Ich bin schon halb verhungert!" „Ich bin noch im Nachthemd. Also wirklich!" Kiíchigo befreite ihren Arm und wanderte wieder nach oben. „Hiyokó und ich gehen und waschen uns jetzt. Bitte, kannst du dafür sorgen, dass noch etwas zu essen übrig bleibt?" „Klar doch. Tu' ich doch gerne..." Die beiden Mädchen zogen eifrig miteinander schwatzend ab. Anscheinend hatten heute alle vor, ihre Landuniformen zu tragen.

Hotáru und Kamomé saßen stumm nebeneinander auf einem am Boden liegenden Baumstumpf und hielten eine Tasse Kaffee in der Hand. Sie wirkte noch unnahbarer als sonst und hatte die Nase tief in ein dickes Buch vergraben, ohne ihre Umwelt zu registrieren.

Hotáru dagegen starrte reglos vor sich hin und rieb geistesabwesend seinen Knöchel. Das Klima tat der Narbe offensichtlich nicht gut.

Káshira beobachtete die beiden und konnte ein spöttisches Grinsen kaum unterdrücken. Die zwei waren schon ein skurriles Paar...

Moko hatte einen Campingkocher aufgestellt und so einen provisorischen Herd errichtet, auf dem er Kaffee und Misosuppe zubereitet hatte. Die Zwillinge aßen gerade ihre dritte Portion und kicherten, als sich Káshira eine Schale schnappte und sie mit der Suppe füllte. „Da haben wir mitgeholfen und mit Moko gekocht! Schmeckt gut, was? Aranámi und Suigín haben zwar noch nichts gegessen, aber schon jeder zwei Tassen Kaffee getrunken!" Aufgeregt kicherten sie noch eine Weile und widmeten sich dann wieder ihrem Essen.

Die Pfadfinder trudelten der Reihe nach ein und füllten Suppe in ihre Schalen, während sie sich über ihre Situation unterhielten. „In der Ferne war ein großer Dino, der hat Fische aus dem Fluß gefressen... hatte _solche _Angst..." „Komm, setzen wir uns gleich auf die Wiese, aber Vorsicht... hier gibt es ganz große Insekten..." „Glaubst du, wir kommen wieder heim? In der Nacht habe ich so ein Heulen gehört... die Dinosaurier waren – äh, _sind _doch ziemlich groß, oder? Ich hab' Angst..."

Kamomé klappte ihr Buch mit einem Knall zu und stand abrupt auf. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Suigín" meinte sie ausdruckslos. „Keine Ahnung, wie wir von hier wieder wegkommen sollen... aber sag es den anderen nicht." „Nein." Hotáru nickte beherrscht. „Das dachte ich mir schon." „Ja." Das war alles. Kamomé stellte ihre Tasse zum restlichen Geschirr und war gerade im Begriff, wieder in den Wagen zu steigen, als plötzlich lautes Rauschen erklang und ein heftiger Windstoß die Palmfarne erschütterte. „Was... was _ist _das? Ein Sturm?" Sachou ging in Deckung und kreuzte die Arme erschrocken vor dem Gesicht. Watarí keuchte entsetzt und klammerte sich reflexartig an Hotáru, der wiederum nach Kitsuné suchte. Wo steckte der Kleine bloß?

Mit einem lauten Knall segelte etwas vom Himmel und prallte dröhnend auf den Boden. Staub wirbelte auf und der improvisierte Herd kippte dröhnend zur Seite. Dann herrschte sekundenlang atemlose Stille, bis die Kinder es wagten, hustend und jammernd wieder aus ihren Verstecken zu kriechen und sich vorsichtig dem Gegenstand auf der Erde zu nähern. Reglos lag dort ein riesiger Flugsaurier, der nur noch schwach mit den Flügeln zuckte, die mehrmals gebrochen schienen. Sein Kopf ruhte seitlich in einer sich stetig vergrößernden Blutlache, die kalt schimmernden Augen gebrochen und halb geöffnet. Der Schnabel öffnete sich zu einem gequälten Aufschrei; aber kein Laut löste sich mehr aus seiner Kehle. Stumm verschied er ohne Trost aus einer feindlichen Welt. Sprachlos bildeten die Pfadfinder einen Kreis um den zerbrochenen Körper und wussten nicht, was und ob sie etwas sagen sollten.

„Da... da bewegt sich noch etwas..." Zitternd vor Schock und Abscheu wies Tókui auf den linken Flügel des Giganten, unter dem etwas hervorzukriechen versuchte.

Beherzt traten Káshira und Moko hinzu und hoben den zerschmetterten Flügel nach oben. Selbst die kleinen Zehen, die hervorragten, waren zusammengekrampft und bluteten heftig; darunter regte sich ein kleines Tier. Mit einem Aufschrei sprangen die beiden zurück, prallten gegeneinander und stürzten zu Boden.

Kalt ihren Kopf schüttelnd drängte Kamomé hinzu und hob nun selbst den Flügel an, unter dem sie einen kleinen Flugsaurier hervorzog. „Angsthasen" warf sie den Jungen verächtlich hin, die keuchend am Boden saßen. „Habt sogar vor einem Baby Angst."

Káshira streckte ihr wütend die Zunge heraus. „Klappe, Aranámi! Jetzt kannst du ja die Starke markieren, wir haben ja Vorarbeit geleistet!" „Auf den Hintern zu fallen ist keine Vorarbeit." Zu aller Erstaunen begann sie plötzlich hellauf zu lachen. „Hahaha! Ihr solltet euch mal sehen! Schade, dass es hier keine Kameras gibt!"

Hotáru trat still zu Káshira und streckte seine Hand aus. „Los, steh auf, oder willst du hier ewig sitzen bleiben? Das ist ja nur ein Junges. Also, keine Angst..." Verlegen und ärgerlich griff Káshira danach, hochrot im Gesicht. „Es hätte ja was Gefährliches sein können..."

„Ja, klar, du großer Held." Trotz der boshaften Antwort lächelte Hotáru scheu und zog ihn hoch.

Kagamí hatte den kleinen Saurier inzwischen in Gewahrsam genommen und marschierte mit ihm auf den Arm in den Wagen. Die Zwillinge und Haná schlossen sich ihm an und verschwanden ebenfalls laut schnatternd im Fahrzeug.

Nachdem sich die Tür geschlossen hatte, starrten sich die übrigen Pfadfinder wortlos in die Augen. „Sehen wir uns den Leichnam mal genauer an, jetzt, wo die Kleinen weg sind..."

„Okay." Tókui und Káshira drehten den Pteranodon vorsichtig auf den Rücken. Watarí schnaubte entsetzt auf und packte Hotáru's Arm. „Da... das sind ja _Pfeile_...!!"

„Die Stadt... dort gibt es sicher auch Soldaten... Ob sie hier herkommen? Offensichtlich haben sie ihn gejagt..." Sachou schüttelte sich heftig vor Furcht und Ekel. Tókui bemerkte es und grinste geringschätzig. „Angsthase..."

„Seid mal still! Hört ihr das?" Káshira war ernst geworden und hob warnend den Arm, während alle angestrengt zu lauschen begannen. In der Ferne konnte man Laute erkennen, die zu geordnet waren, um die üblichen Geräusche dieses Waldes zu sein... entweder eine Herde Dinosaurier, die sich untereinander verständigten, oder – Menschen. Dinosaurier konnten keine Pfeile hergestellt haben.

„Los, zurück ins Auto" zischte Káshira beinahe lautlos. „Ich möchte nicht mehr hier sein, wenn die Geräuschursache erst mal auf dieser Lichtung ist..."

Keiner der Pfadfinder widersprach, im Gegenteil; verstört und wachsam wichen sie in Richtung Fahrzeug und bemühten sich, keinen Laut von sich zu geben... die Geräusche schwollen rasch lauter und bedrohlicher an.

Als sie schließlich das Innere erreicht hatten, schlossen sie behutsam die Tür und lehnten sich aufatmend dagegen. Dieser Dschungel barg abgesehen von den Raubsauriern noch eine große Gefahr in sich: die Menschen. Die Einwohner dieses Planeten würden vermutlich keine Skrupel haben, Fremde wie sie als bedrohliche Eindringlinge zu sehen und anzugreifen. Und mit solchen Pfeilen, wie primitiv auch immer, war nicht zu spaßen.

„Wo ist mein Gewehr?" Káshira wirkte entschlossen, sich der Gefahr entgegenzustellen. „Wir sehen uns mal an, wer da kommt. Und wenn es uns nicht gefällt, dann können wir uns verteidigen." „Sollten wir nicht lieber erst mal reden?" fragte Moko langsam und mit deutlichem Widerwillen in seiner Stimme. „Mir gefällt der Gedanke nicht, Menschen mit einem Gewehr in der Hand zu begrüßen... immerhin sind _wir _die Eindringlinge..."

„Die wissen aber nicht, dass wir harmlos sind. Und Soldaten schießen vermutlich sofort, ohne erst lange zu fragen. Káshira- kun hat recht. Wir brauchen die Knarre." Tókui wirkte beinahe ebenso begeistert wie beunruhigt. „Ich helfe dir, sie zu holen." Eifrig wollte sie bereits auf und davon stürmen, als sie Káshira mit einem verlegenen Lächeln zurückhielt. „Ich muß euch was beichten..." Tókui blickte ihn plötzlich alarmiert an. „Sag' bloß nicht, dass du..." „Doch." Er grinste wieder und wirkte wie ein kleines Kind, das bei einer Dummheit ertappt worden war. „Na ja, die M16A2 ist nicht die einzige – ähm, hmm, na ja, - _Waffe_, die ich mitgenommen hab..."

Sachou wurde aufmerksam und starrte ihn entgeistert an. „_Noch _mehr? Was soll denn das heißen? Du hältst dich wohl wirklich nur dann an die Schulregeln, wenn es dir gerade mal so in den Kram passt, was? Was denkst du eigentlich, wo du hier bist? Das ist kein Militärspiel! Du kannst nicht einfach scharfe _Feuerwaffen_ mit an Bord bringen... jemand hätte sich verletzten können!" Als er auf Káshira zutrat, wirkte er zum ersten Mal wirklich wütend und sah richtiggehend beängstigend aus. „Wenn jemandem hier auf diesem Schiff etwas passiert, nur weil du ein Waffen_fetischist _bist, dann kannst du was erleben, das schwöre ich dir..."

„Pah, keinen Aufstand! Sei mir lieber _dankbar_, jetzt siehst du ja, dass wir sie brauchen..."

Sachou wollte etwas Wütendes erwidern, wurde aber von Tókui davon abgehalten, die sich an Káshira's Arm gehängt hatte und ihn ungeduldig mit sich zog.

 „Sachou- kun, du redest zuviel. Es wird schon nichts passieren, und die Soldaten oder wer auch immer kommt, warten nicht..." „Ja, aber – _hey_!" Ärgerlich starrte Sachou ihnen nach, als sie nach oben eilten, ohne ihn noch zu beachten. Káshira drehte sich am oberen Ende der Treppe noch einmal um. „Suigín, Ukí, los, kommt auch mit!"

Zu Watarí's Verwunderung folgte ihm Hotáru, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Kopfschüttelnd stieg er hinter seinem Freund die Treppe in den Jungenschlafsaal empor und wunderte sich über dessen Ruhe. Normalerweise hätte sich Hotáru garantiert über Káshira's Ton geärgert und ein paar spitze Bemerkungen abgelassen.

Bei den Stockbetten angekommen bildeten die drei einen Halbkreis um Káshira, der verschwörerisch lächelnd auf dem Boden kniete und den Reißverschluß seines Seesackes mit einem Ruck öffnete. Auf den ersten Blick war der Beutel wie jeder andere mit Unterwäsche und persönlichen Utensilien gefüllt; allerdings besaß er einen doppelten Boden, den Káshira zur Seite klappte und dem Hohlraum zwei weitere Gewehre entnahm. „Ohne die kann ich nicht verreisen." „Du bist verrückt, Ryoki- kun." Ruhig hockte sich Hotáru neben ihm auf den Boden und nahm ihm eine der Waffen aus der Hand. „Beweisen sie dir deine Männlichkeit? Einen anderen Grund kann ich mir nicht vorstellen..." „Klappe! Du verstehst das ganz falsch!!" Seine Ohren hatten sich bereits dunkelrot verfärbt, was Hotáru mit kundigem Blick registrierte. „Klar doch. Ich muß es wohl falsch verstanden haben..." Spöttisch lächelnd erhob er sich wieder, während er das Gewehr allerdings in der Hand behielt. „Gib wieder her. Das ist was für _echte _Männer..." „Ach ja? Dann darfst du es aber nicht benutzen." „Hört sofort auf, euch zu streiten, ihr unreifen _Idioten_! Káshira, du hältst die Klappe, wenn ich noch einmal einen Machospruch höre, dann probiere ich an _dir _aus, wie das Teil funktioniert, und du, Hotáru, wenn du weiterhin wie eine mit Gift gefüllte Schlange herumläufst, dann wirst du noch mal an deiner eigenen Bosheit sterben." Tókui schnaubte ärgerlich und drückte Káshira die letzte Waffe in die Hand. Die M16A2 hielt sie bereits fest in der Hand und schien nicht geneigt, das Gewehr jemand anderem zu überlassen.

„Und ich?" meinte Watarí schüchtern und duckte sich, als er von Tókui ärgerlich angeherrscht wurde. „Du und Suigín teilt euch natürlich eine, du Trottel! Kannst du nicht mitdenken? Wie hast du es bis jetzt durch die Schule geschafft? _Hoffnungslos_..." Aufgebracht schnaubend versetzte sie Káshira noch einen leichten Stoß in den Rücken und verschwand aus der Tür in Richtung Dachluke. Die Jungen starrten ihr sprachlos nach und fingen sich erst nach einiger Zeit wieder so einigermaßen. „Diese... diese Hayasé – _unglaublich_..." Watarí schnappte ungläubig nach Luft und ärgerte sich maßlos, als Káshira zu lachen begann. „Ja, so ist sie eben immer... die ist mehr Mann als so mancher hier, der das von sich behauptet..."

„Sprichst du von dir?" Hotáru verzog bei diesen Worten nicht einmal sein Gesicht. „Gehen wir jetzt, ja?" „Du kannst ja gar nicht schießen, Hotáru. Das Gewehr gib lieber Ukí, der hat wenigstens Kraft genug, um es zu halten." Káshira blitzte ihn boshaft an, wurde aber von Hotáru kalt ignoriert, der es vorzog, darauf gar nicht zu antworten. Watarí mischte sich lieber gar nicht ein, sondern drängte nur schweigend an ihm vorbei, immer hinter Hotáru her.

Die vier Schützen verteilten sich nebeneinander längsseits der engen Öffnung und warteten ab, die Waffen im Anschlag. Die Geräusche aus dem Dickicht waren um vieles lauter geworden; es war bereits möglich, Stimmen voneinander zu unterscheiden.

„Das müssen wirklich Soldaten sein... schießt erst, wenn die uns angreifen. Und auf keinen Fall auf die Menschen, klar?" wisperte Tókui leise. „Natürlich." Für die anderen war das ohnehin logisch. Mörder wollten sie ja nun doch nicht werden.

Schweigend warteten die Pfadfinder im Fahrzeug verschanzt ab. Jeden Moment musste die Truppe die Lichtung erreichen und das Gefährt entdecken...

Gerade als die Soldaten aus dem Dickicht brachen, ließ ein dröhnender Schuß die Luft erzittern. Beide Seiten hielten für Sekunden vor Schreck erstarrt die Luft an, dann allerdings brüllte der Truppenführer einen scharfen Befehl, und die Soldaten lösten ihre Saurier.

„Los, weg hier! _Fahr weg_!!" Káshira brüllte entsetzt und wütend zugleich nach unten in den Wagen, der sich daraufhin so ruckartig in Bewegung setzte, dass die Vier brutal gegeneinander prallten und nach hinten kippten. „Au! Aua, verdammt!" „Du tust mir _weh_!" Wütend rappelten sie sich wieder auf und starrten einander an. Hotáru war gegen Tókui geprallt und hatte sich den Rücken angeschlagen, Káshira hatte mit beiden Knien unsanft Bekanntschaft mit dem harten Boden geschlossen und klagte laut den Wänden sein Leid. Watarí rieb seinen Arm, den er bei seinem Sturz zwischen Gewehr und Boden eingeklemmt hatte, und kroch stöhnend zu Hotáru, der es immer noch nicht geschafft hatte, sich aufzurappeln. Tókui hockte indessen schreckensbleich an die Wand gelehnt und atmete stoßweise, um sich wieder zu beruhigen. „Trottel! Idiot! So was _Dummes_!!! Womit habe ich das nur _verdient_??" Schuldbewusst hörte Káshira auf zu wimmern und schniefte noch einmal mitleidheischend. „Sorry..." „Musstest du denn unbedingt herumballern? War ja wieder nötig..." Keuchend schaffte Hotáru es schließlich doch, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Warum..." „Diese – _Biester _– die... haben es... der Luftzug hat mich... ich dachte doch..." Káshira wirkte den Tränen nahe und rieb sich kurz über die Augen. „Dachte, die würden... ich wusste doch nicht, was das war – da war nur so ein Luftzug..." „Schon gut. Ist ja nichts passiert..." Watarí wollte eigentlich nur beruhigend eingreifen, wurde aber plötzlich von allen Seiten angebrüllt. „Klappe..." „Halt den Mund, Ukí..." „Kannst du zur Abwechslung auch mal was _Kluges _sagen, Watarí?" Verstört klappte er seinen Mund wieder zu und beschloss zur Vorsicht lieber zu schweigen. Im Moment schien das noch am sichersten zu sein.

„Ich war ja nicht der einzige, der geschossen hat! Ich weiß genau, dass einer von euch beiden genauso den Finger zu locker am Abzug hatte!" Káshira hatte seine Gedanken wieder etwas geordnet und starrte die übrigen Drei wütend an. „Los, sagt mal gleich, wer das sonst noch war!"

Für lange Sekunden antwortete keiner, sondern alles starrte auf den Boden. Dann gab sich Hotáru einen Ruck. „Na gut, okay, ich – " „Ich hab' auch" warf Tókui kleinlaut und verlegen ein. „Also, jeder mit einer Waffe, ja? Na, dann hätten wir ja gleich drei Schuldige!"

„Fein" warf Watarí schließlich trocken ein. „Dann wäre das ja geklärt." Wieder schwiegen sie sekundenlang und brachen schlußendlich in lautes Gelächter aus. „Haha, na ja... kann man nichts machen..." Tókui kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Vergessen wir das am Besten. Ist ja sowieso nicht mehr zu ändern!" „Ja... tut mir leid." „Mir auch. Ich war zu schreckhaft."

Peinlich berührt lächelten sich die vier Schützen an und machten sich wieder auf den Weg nach unten, wo sie nicht gerade mit Jubel empfangen wurden.

„Na toll! Gut gemacht!" ätzte Moko schadenfroh und grinste. Sachou dagegen wirkte plötzlich, als hätte er einen Spazierstock verschluckt, und starrte sie ärgerlich an. „Ihr hättet wenigstens ein paar Nerven beweisen können! Habt ihr jemanden getroffen?" „Nein" antwortete Káshira ärgerlich und schnitt ihm eine Grimasse. „Wer selber nichts gemacht hat, sollte lieber still sein!" So ging es noch eine Weile munter weiter; keiner der Vier hatte in diesen Minuten viel zu lachen. Ziemlich kleinlaut schlichen sie schließlich in den Schlafsaal und warfen Káshira die Waffen auf sein Bett. „So, da hast du! Tolle Vorstellung!" „Selber schuld" erwiderte er trocken. „Ihr hättet auf euch selber aufpassen können." „Ja, nachher ist man immer klüger."

„Trottel." Hotáru beendete ihre fruchtlosen Gespräche abrupt. „Hast du eigentlich vergessen, dass ich schon seit fünf Jahren bei den Sportschützen bin?" „Ach... ach ja..." Káshira wurde nachdenklich. „Trotzdem..."

„Jetzt hört endlich auf, euch wie ein altes Ehepaar zu benehmen! Da muß man sich ja direkt schämen!" Tókui schlug heftig mit der Hand auf das Bett, auf dem sie sich niedergelassen hatte. Beide wurden tiefrot und konnten keinem in die Augen blicken. „So ein Unsinn, sag' das _ja_ _nicht_ noch einmal..." „Spinnst du? _Ehepaar_? Pah, wenn ich könnte, würde ich den Kerl aus dem Fenster schmeißen..." „Ach ja? Am liebsten wäre es mir, wenn du mal unter dem Auto stehen bleibst – und unter die Räder kommst..." „Pah, bin ja nicht so blöd wie du..."

Tókui schüttelte halb verzweifelt, halb belustigt den Kopf. „Na, da muß ja was Wahres dran sein, wenn ihr euch so aufregt..."

Moko hatte den Wagen unterdessen aus dem Dschungel gelenkt und befand sich nun in einer sandigen Ebene, die auf der rechten Seite von einer niedrigen Hügelkette gesäumt wurde.

„So, das hätten wir fürs Erste mal geschafft... Glück gehabt! Noch mal davongekommen..."

Tókui atmete erleichtert auf. „Puh... gut so. Am besten, wir steigen wieder aus und sehen uns ein bißchen um... die erste Begegnung mit Menschen hatte ich mir irgendwie anders vorgestellt." „Ein Wunder, dass hier echte _Menschen _wohnen... ich hätte Aliens erwartet..." Sángo wirkte etwas enttäuscht. „Grünäugige Männchen mit gelber Haut, oder was? Haha..."

Okami lachte seinen Bruder spöttisch aus. „Trottel! Hör sofort auf zu lachen!" „Hihi! Selber schuld!" Die Zwillinge zankten sich in dieser Art und Weise noch einige Zeit lang, während die anderen schweigend auf den beiden Bänken an den Seiten des Wagens saßen und gedankenverloren in die Luft starrten.

Kagamí beschäftigte sich unterdessen mit dem kleinen Flugsaurier, der sich verschreckt im Raum umsah. Kamomé setzte sich zu ihm. „Na, wie geht es ihm? Ist er verletzt?"

„Nein. Aber einen Schock könnte er haben. Schade, dass so ein Tier nicht sprechen kann... das würde einiges leichter machen. Wir könnten – " „Hey, ihr Faulpelze! Was ist nun? Wir hocken jetzt wirklich schon lange genug hier drin! Also, wer geht mit raus und sieht sich mit uns Dreien um?" Káshira blickte fragend in die Runde. Natürlich meldete sich keiner.

„Na kommt schon, ihr Angsthasen! Wirklich _keiner_?" Stumm schüttelten alle ihre Köpfe und mieden seinen Blick. „Hey, hier sind sicher keine Soldaten! Und vielleicht treffen wir auf etwas freundlichere Menschen, die uns nicht gleich an den Kragen wollen..." Keine Reaktion. Entnervt gab Káshira schließlich auf. „Na gut, dann eben nicht. Wir bemühen uns, bald wieder hier zu sein, okay?" „Passt auf euch auf" gab ihnen Sachou noch auf den Weg mit. „Bitte, seid sehr vorsichtig." „Klar doch." Tókui grinste aufmunternd und stieg hinter den beiden anderen aus dem Wagen. „Sind wir doch immer."

Sachou folgte ihnen besorgt mit den Augen, bis sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden waren. Dann wandte er sich mit einem Aufseufzen wieder an die anderen. „Also, dann... wir könnten auch aussteigen und etwas zu essen machen. Moko, würdest du bitte..." „Klar doch. Ihr helft mir, ja?" Alle nickten zustimmend und halfen, den Herd aufzubauen. Hunger hatte eigentlich jeder, außer –

„Du bist so blaß, Kitsuné. Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich. Ißt und schläfst du genug? Das musst du tun. Sonst – " „Du solltest mal in den Spiegel sehen. Du siehst auch von Tag zu Tag schlechter aus." Kitsuné ließ seinen verblüfften großen Bruder einfach stehen und setzte sich weit entfernt von den anderen auf den Boden, ohne jemanden zu beachten oder sich zu unterhalten.

„Komm, setz' dich zu uns, Suigín- kun. Wir unterhalten uns gerade über den Pterosaurus." Kamomé's kühle Stimme erklang direkt neben seinem Ohr und erschreckte ihn heftig. „Oh, oh, Aranámi- san... äh, ich verstehe nichts von Paläontologie... lieber nicht..." „Ach, komm' schon. Du wirst doch im Unterricht wenigstens ein bißchen aufgepasst haben, oder?" Hotáru ließ sich breitschlagen. „Na gut..."

Während Moko mit den Kleinen schnell etwas zu essen zubereitete, setzte sich Hotáru zu Kamomé, Sachou und Watarídori, die sich um Kagamí, der den Pterosaurus in den Armen hielt, geschart hatten. „Und? Was meint ihr?" Watarí blickte erwartungsvoll auf die anderen, die den Saurier ebenfalls einer genauen Inspektion unterzogen.

„Ein Pteranodon. Eigentlich im Jura beheimatet, lebte vorwiegend am Meer, Fischfresser. Auf diesem – hm, Planeten, scheinen die drei Perioden ineinander überzugehen. Die Raptoren waren aus der Trias, soviel ist sicher. Und der Allosaurus und dieser Pteranodon – " 

„Ich heiße Dokuritsu-Sénsō, nicht Pteranodon!" quiekte plötzlich eine durchdringende hohe Stimme. Einige Sekunden lang herrschte entsetzte Stille, dann erbleichten die Pfadfinder vor Schreck und Kagamí schleuderte den Saurier mit spitzen Finger weit von sich.


	17. Manua

17. Kapitel

Manua 

„Wa... hat der Dinosaurier _gesprochen_? Ich – " „Unmöglich... wir müssen uns geirrt haben – " Ungläubig starrten die Fünf auf das kleine Tier, das einige Meter weit geflattert war und sie mit wütender Miene musterte.

„Klar kann ich reden! Ich bin Dokuritsu-sénsō, das habe ich ja schon gesagt! Und dass ich dafür einfach so _weggeworfen _werde... eine _Unverschämtheit_!"

Ärgerlich starrte er in die blassen, entsetzen Mienen der Pfadfinder und brach in meckerndes Gelächter aus. „Hihihi, ihr seht aber blöd aus! Habt ihr noch nie einen sprechenden Saurier gesehen? Woher kommt ihr? Von Melaja oder Monuja? Hahaha!"

„Wo – wovon redest du eigentlich?" warf Sachou mit schwacher Stimme ein. „Und seit wann können Saurier sprechen?"

„Mann, du bist aber dämlich! Woher kommt ihr Schwachköpfe?" Dokuritsu-sénsō kicherte boshaft. Kamomé schluckte und raffte sich dann zu einer Frage auf. „Wer oder was sind Melaja und Monuja?" „Na, die zwei Monde natürlich! Dabei fällt mir auf – " Zum ersten Mal betrachtete er sie genauer. „Ihr tragt aber komische Kleider! Ihr müsst von weit her sein – wer ist der König eures Landes? Ich dachte immer, Nánfēng Kuàide _Shi Huángd_ wäre der Herrscher über diesen Kontinent – " „Shi Huángdì? Der _Göttlich Erhabene_´?" Hotáru horchte auf. „Ist hier – seid ihr hier – äh, ist hier ein _Chinesisches Reich _oder so?"

„Ihr befindet euch im Königreich Asante, _wisst _ihr das denn nicht?" Der Pteranodon schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf. Sachou plagten derweil andere Sorgen. „Sag' mal, Suigín- kun... woher weißt du denn, dass Shi Huángdì „Göttlich Erhabener" bedeutet?"

Hotáru musterte ihn gleichgültig. „Ich lerne seit ungefähr fünf Jahren ein bißchen Chinesisch, und seit zwei Jahren richtig. Inzwischen habe ich ein wenig mitbekommen, falls du das meinst. Abgesehen davon ist der Titel „Shi Huángdì" nichts Neues. Chinesische Kaiser benutzten ihn bereits." „Stimmt" warf Kagamí ein. „Der Kaiser Quín Shi Huángdì regierte von 259 bis 210 vor Christi. Er baute den größten Teil der chinesischen Mauer und in seinem Grab fand man an die 6000 Terrakotta- Statuen – " „Psst, sei still!" zischte Watarí genervt und rollte mit den Augen. „Du bist ein wandelndes Lexikon!"

Kagamí schwieg beleidigt und nahm den Flugsaurier, der hochmütig herangewatschelt war, wieder auf den Arm. „Pah, Banausen" murmelte er verächtlich und warf einen schiefen Blick zu Watarí. „Sage ich eben nichts mehr..."

Sachou wandte sich wieder an den kleinen Saurier. „Also, Dokuritsu-sénsō, hör mal... immer deinen ganzen Namen zu nennen ist ziemlich anstrengend. Wie wäre es, wenn wir einen Spitznamen für dich finden – sofern du nicht schon einen hast..."

„Nein." Der kleine Pteranodon wirkte plötzlich verlegen. „Sucht ruhig..."

„Wie wäre es ganz einfach mit _Sénsō_?" bemerkte Kagamí spitz. Er war noch ein wenig eingeschnappt und warf seinen Kopf mit einer verdrießlichen Bewegung nach hinten. „Aber die einfachsten Dinge sieht man nicht..." „Na gut, warum nicht... ist wenigstens kurz." Die Pfadfinder nickten einträchtig, selbst Hotáru und Watarí hatten nichts einzuwenden. „Na gut, Sénsō. Dann erzähl' uns mal mehr über dieses Königreich... und über den Grund deines Absturzes hätten wir auch gerne mehr erfahren." Kamomé beugte sich zu dem kleinen Pterosaurus und tätschelte kurz seinen Kopf. Als er daraufhin lediglich den Kopf senkte aber keine Anstalten machte zu sprechen, wurde sie nachdrücklicher. „Bitte, du _musst _es uns erzählen... wir wissen nicht, warum uns diese Soldaten verfolgen – und in Wirklichkeit..." sie sah sich kurz zu den anderen um und fuhr dann zögernd fort „...kommen wir auch gar nicht von hier – wir sind von einem anderen Planeten – der _Erde_..."

Für eine Sekunde hielt Sénsō den Atem an, dann brach er in kreischendes Gelächter aus. „Hahaha, ihr Menschen seid aber lustig – _woher_ sollt ihr gekommen sein, von der _Erde_? So ein dummer Name... hahaha..." Er konnte sich gar nicht mehr halten vor Lachen. „Hier jedenfalls befindet  ihr euch auf dem Planeten Noah... im Königreich Asante, das von unserem erhabenen Herrscher Nánfēng Kuàide regiert wird... Warum euch die Soldaten verfolgen, weiß ich nicht. Vielleicht wollen sie euch ja fragen, wie es auf der Erde aussieht... hahaha..." Sénsō krümmte sich vor Heiterkeit und kugelte beinahe auf den Boden. Im letzten Moment konnte ihn Kagamí noch auffangen und fest unter seinen Arm klemmen.

„Warum die Soldaten _dich _fangen wollten, wäre auch noch interessant! Also los! Rede!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut..." Sénsō schüttelte sich und wurde unvermittelt ernst. „Keine Ahnung, warum sie hinter mir her sind. Die wollen mich _töten_! Zum Glück konnte mich Quánshuǐ  retten... das kostete ihr Leben..." Der Kleine quietschte kurz und steckte den Kopf zwischen seine ledrigen Flügel.

Danach war aus ihm nicht mehr viel herauszubringen, bis Moko das Essen fertig hatte. „Los, kommt, solange es noch so einigermaßen heiß ist!"

„Was gibt es?" „Misoshiru und Saba no Ageni. Ich hoffe, das jeder von euch Makrelen und Zwiebeln isst!" „Ja, wir schon. Aber Káshira- kun mag Saba no Ageni gar nicht gerne..."

Kiíchigo's Wangen färbten sich leicht rosa, als sie plötzlich Hotáru's Blick begegnete. Verlegen rechtfertigte sie sich. „Na ja, er hat es mir mal erzählt... ihr wisst schon..." „Klar doch." Er nickte trocken und drehte sich um, ohne noch weiter mit ihr zu sprechen. Ihr  schuldbewusster Blick folgte ihm, bis er bei Kitsuné angelangt war und sich zu seinem kleinen Bruder beugte.

„Na, wie geht es dir? Willst du nichts essen? Was ist los?" Er war aufrichtig besorgt und legte ihm vorsichtig die Hand auf seine Schulter, zog sie aber schnell wieder weg, als Kitsuné eine abwehrende Bewegung machte. „Schon gut, mir fehlt nichts. Laß' mich bloß in Ruhe!"

Zögernd nahm Hotáru neben ihm Platz und holte tief Luft. „Ich mache mir Sorgen, Kitsu- chan. Ich weiß nicht, wie wir nach Hause zurückkommen sollen... es ist, als wäre alles nur ein Traum... sprechende Dinosaurier, Menschen, die mit Sauriern zusammen leben... Einfach _krank_..."

„Gib dir bitte keine Mühe, ein Gespräch anzufangen... Ist schon alles okay, Ho- chan. Kümmere dich lieber um dich selbst." Kalt erhob er sich und kehrte zum Auto zurück. Hotáru blieb noch einige Augenblicke bewegungslos sitzen, dann sprang er auf und folgte Kitsuné hastig. Auf halbem Wege holte er ihn ein und packte seinen Bruder heftig an den Schultern. „So, jetzt ist es genug! Fang endlich an zu _reden_! Du machst mich _wahnsinnig_!"

Kitsuné drehte sich um und verpasste ihm unbewegt eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Du sollst mich in Ruhe lassen. Auf Hilfe von dir, nur weil ich dein Bruder bin, kann ich wirklich verzichten." Als Hotáru nicht antwortete, sondern lediglich bestürzt in seine Augen starrte, lachte er kalt auf. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Auf Almosen verzichte ich gerne. Abgesehen davon gehst du mir genauso wie die anderen ziemlich auf die Nerven."

Hotáru nickte nach einem Augenblick langsam und schloss widerwillig die Augen. „Ja, das kann ich verstehen. Bitte sei trotzdem vorsichtig. Dir darf nichts passieren." „Warum, wird Vater dann ärgerlich sein? Wenn – _Falls _wir zurückkommen?" Mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen wandte er sich wieder dem Wagen zu. „Du bist ja so _pflichtbewusst_. Aber Vater ist weit, weit weg... vielleicht werden wir ihn _nie wieder _sehen... Warum also fühlst du dich ihm dann immer noch verpflichtet? Du bist echt _erbärmlich_." „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich." „Nein." Kitsuné schüttelte immer noch sanft lächelnd seinen Kopf. „Du machst dir Sorgen um dich selbst."

Darauf konnte Hotáru nichts erwidern. Schweigend ließ er seinen Bruder ziehen und drehte sich zu den Essenden um. Zu ihnen wollte er nicht gehen. Der Hunger war ihm bereits seit Beginn ihrer Reise mit der Zeit vergangen, das war immer so.

Wenn er sich nicht wohl fühlte, stellte sich kein Hungergefühl ein. Das er dabei immer müder, lustloser und gereizter wurde, war eben eine der unangenehmen Nebenerscheinungen, die sich dabei einstellten.

Auf einem weiter entfernten Hügel saß eine Gestalt am Fuße eines riesigen Baumstumpfes, im Schatten verborgen, reglos, und beobachtete die Gruppe aufmerksam.

„Fassen wir zusammen. Der Pteranodon kann sprechen und heißt Dokuritsu-sénsō, Spitzname Sénsō. Das Königreich, in dem wir uns befinden, heißt Asante, der regierende König nennt sich Nánfēng Kuàide Shi Huángdì. Shi Huángdì steht für „Göttlich Erhabener". _Und _der Saurier spricht Japanisch mit... hmm, einer Art... _chinesischen_ Akzent. Dieser Planet ist sehr seltsam..." Kühl zog Kamomé Bilanz, während die restliche Crew damit beschäftigt war, den Herd und die Essensreste wegzuräumen. Lediglich Kagamí hörte ihr aufmerksam zu.

„Auf diesem Planeten scheinen sich die Dinosaurier anders entwickelt zu haben als auf der Erde. Die drei Perioden greifen ineinander über, wie wir gesehen haben, existieren Saurier aus der Trias neben denen des Jura. Wir können also definitiv _nicht _auf der Erde sein... in der Vergangenheit oder so..."

„Natürlich nicht, Dummkopf. Dinosaurier lebten _niemals _in der selben Zeitlinie wie die Menschen – damals gab es nicht einmal besonders viele _Säugetiere_. So dumm es auch klingt, aber wir müssen in einer anderen – hmm, _Dimension _sein... vielleicht... ach, durch ein Wurmloch oder etwas Ähnliches... ich weiß nicht..." Kamomé legte ihre Fingerspitzen an die Schläfen und schloss die Augen; ihr zartes Gesicht wirkte sehr müde und abgekämpft.

„Kamomé- san, was sollen wir jetzt tun?" Erwartungsvoll fixierte sie Kagamí und wartete ab; zum ersten Mal wirkte er nicht mehr so gleichgültig wie sonst, sondern aufgeregt wie ein gewöhnlicher Junge seines Alters.

„Wenn ich das wüsste! Was sollen wir _tun_? Keine Ahnung! Können wir diesem Saurier überhaupt trauen? Was _will _er? Warum _spricht _er? Was wollen diese Soldaten von uns?" Zweifelnd schüttelte sie ihren Kopf. Kagamí wischte ihre Einwände zur Seite. „Ich glaube, wir können ihm vertrauen. Warum er sprechen kann, das werden wir schon noch herausfinden, laß' mir nur Zeit, und abgesehen davon – " Seine Augen glitzerten begierig. „Glaubst du, ich darf ihn mitnehmen, falls wir irgendwie nach Hause kommen? Dort könnten wir nachsehen, wie er von innen aussieht – das würde die Forschung um _Jahre _weiterbringen- endlich würde Klarheit herrschen – " „Mángetsu! Also ehrlich! Wenn wir es schaffen, wieder nach Hause zu kommen, dann darf natürlich _keiner _von dieser Odyssee erfahren – was glaubst du wohl, was man mit uns machen würde? _Ich _will nicht im Irrenhaus landen!" Kamomé wirkte ärgerlich, aber gleichzeitig etwas abgelenkt. „Merkst du was?" „Nein, was meinst du?"

Kagamí wirkte leicht verdattert, während Kamomé argwöhnisch die Gegend betrachtete. „Hier... hier ist _Etwas_..."

Während nun auch Kagamí aufmerksam die Hügel absuchte, machten sich die Kinder langsam auf den Weg in Richtung Wagen.

Plötzlich und mit lautem Krachen wurde die Lichtung lebendig. Vor den Augen der entsetzten Kinder brachen Soldaten aus dem Wald und hinter den Hügeln hervor, um einen Kreis um das Fahrzeug zu bilden, was Hotáru als Erster bemerkte.

„Verdammt, die wollen uns umzingeln! Los, in den Wagen! _Beeilt euch_!!" Hastig packte er Kagamí, der ihm am Nächsten stand und gerade Sénsō auf den Arm genommen hatte, um die Taille und zerrte den protestierenden Jungen in das Auto. Dabei glitt ihm Sénsō aus den Armen und kugelte auf den Boden. Laut kreischend bemühte sich der kleine Pteranodon, ebenfalls in die Sicherheit des Wagens zu fliehen, als sich die Tür mit lautem Knall schloss und er verdattert neben den Reifen saß.

„Hey, nehmt mich mit! _Hilfe_!!" Sénsō kreischte verzweifelt und klammerte sich mit letzter Kraft an eine Radachse, als sich das Auto mit quietschenden Reifen in Bewegung setzte, um den Soldaten, die sie beinahe erreicht hatten, zu entkommen.

„Psst! Duckt euch! Seht mal!" Káshira lugte hinter zwei großen Büschen hervor. „Hier... der Wagen. Soldaten..." Erschrocken hockten sich Tókui und Chujitsu neben ihn und starrten auf die Lichtung, auf der ihre Kameraden gerade verzweifelt versuchten, ihren Verfolgern zu entkommen. „Verdammt, was machen wir jetzt? Wie sollen wir ihnen helfen?" Tókui wirkte verstört und ratlos. Káshira ging es ebenso, er wollte es aber nicht zeigen. „Ganz einfach, wir helfen ihnen... folgen ihnen..." „Klar, du Schlauberger. Und _wie _sollen wir das machen, zu _dritt_, und ohne Waffen? Abgesehen davon, die Typen da sind _Kämpfer_. Die sind _ausgebildet_. Und wir – " Sie stockte. „Wir sind nur Kinder."

„Ach, Unsinn!" Káshira wirkte ärgerlich. „Wir _müssen _ihnen helfen können – es muß eine Möglichkeit geben..."

„Ich kann euch helfen." Wie aus dem Nichts erklang hinter ihnen eine Stimme. Für eine Sekunde erstarrten die Drei zu Eis, dann drehten sie sich vorsichtig um. Halb von dem Schatten eines uralten Cycadeenbaumes verborgen stand eine junge Frau und fixierte sie ernst. Ihre tiefschwarz schimmernden Haare befanden sich in einem hoch gebundenen und mit einem Metallring gesicherten Zopf; ihre Kleidung wirkte Chinesisch mit leicht indischem Touch. Die zierlichen Füße steckten in geschnürten Strohsandalen und waren mit zahlreichen Ringen, Ketten und Hennabemalung geschmückt.

„WAAH!!" Chujitsu zuckte entsetzt zusammen, während Tókui und Káshira in eine defensive Haltung wechselten. Die Frau rührte sich nicht, sondern blieb abwartend stehen. „Ich kann euch helfen und eure Freunde retten." wiederholte sie ruhig. Tókui hatte sich inzwischen wieder einigermaßen gefasst. „Woher sollen wir wissen, dass wir dir vertrauen können? Wer weiß, vielleicht lockst du uns in eine Falle und lieferst uns den Soldaten aus."

„Wenn ich das gewollt hätte, wären die Soldaten bereits hier und ihr in Haft." „Das beweist gar nichts. Womöglich führst du uns geradewegs zu ihnen." „Entweder ihr vertraut mir, und zwar schnell, oder ihr lasst es bleiben. Es liegt ganz bei euch."

Káshira überlegte kurz, kratzte sich dann am Kopf und lachte. „Ach was, ich glaube, wir können ihr glauben. Wenn wir nicht schnell handeln, dann sind die anderen über alle Berge... und das wäre nicht gerade von Vorteil..." Tókui sah so aus, als wollte sie etwas erwidern, ließ es dann aber bleiben, als sie sah, dass Chujitsu seinem großen Bruder voll und ganz zustimmte. Na gut, dachte sie ärgerlich. Typisch, dass Káshira einem gut ausgefüllten Hemd mehr traute als seinem Verstand. War ja nichts Neues.

„Also gut, was sollen wir tun?" „Nach unten sehen." Die Frau wies auf das Ende der Hügelkette, an der sich der Wagen gerade befand, von den Soldaten verfolgt und offensichtlich in Schwierigkeiten, denn er bewegte sich kaum von der Stelle.

„Was zum – " Káshira und Tókui schrieen beinahe gleichzeitig vor Überraschung laut auf.

„Der Sand dort unten ist sehr tückisch. Wer dort hineingerät, bleibt nach einiger Zeit unweigerlich stecken. Wenn wir euren Freunden helfen sollen, müssen wir schnell handeln."

Tókui wurde ungeduldig und aggressiv. „Na dann – anstatt sinnlos im Kreis herum zu reden, sollten wir handeln, und zwar _gleich_! Sonst erreichen diese Soldaten das Fahrzeug und dann ist es – _Aus_!" „Gut." Die Fremde nickte und hob ein gewaltiges Horn, dass sie aus einem großen Leinensack, den sie auf der Schulter trug, an die Lippen. Ein tiefer, röhrender Ton erklang, und nach einem kurzen Moment der Stille erzitterte die Erde unter dem Gewicht vieler tonnenschwerer Körper, die sich einen Weg aus dem Dschungel bahnten und in Richtung Wagen donnerten, wobei sie eine Unmenge von Staub aufwirbelten.

„Schnell, sucht euch einen der kleineren Saurier aus, hängt euch an seinen Hals und dann ab zu eurem Gefährt! Wenn wir Glück haben, können wir dort abspringen und es aus dem Sand ziehen!" Die Frau hatte alles eilig herausgepresst und war bereits in Begriff, auf eines der Tiere zu springen. Káshira hatte plötzlich schreckliche Angst um seinen Bruder und wollte ihm befehlen, sich nicht von der Stelle zu rühren, weil er zu klein dafür wäre, als sich Chujitsu bereits ein Herz gefasst hatte und neben einem der Saurier herlief. Káshira konnte nur noch entsetzt keuchen und es ihm gleichtun.

Mit klopfendem Herzen glich er seinen Lauf dem eines der Dinosaurier an und schaffte es schließlich, sich mit einem gewaltigen Sprung an seinen Hals zu klammern und mittragen zu lassen.

Die Soldaten, die den Wagen eingekreist und beinahe erreicht hatten, stoben völlig überrumpelt auseinander, als die Herde an ihnen vorbeizog und die Erde zum Zittern brachte. Die drei Pfadfinder hielten sich angestrengt an den schwankenden Hälsen fest und bemühten sich, nicht zu Boden zu blicken. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie das Fahrzeug im Schutz der Herde und bemerkten, dass die Räder bereits zur Hälfte im Sand steckten und sich sinnlos im Kreis drehten. „I... ich komme hier nicht runter!" schrie Káshira zu der Fremden, deren Saurier gerade neben seinem Reittier rannte. „Schon gut! Wo kann ich das Seil festbinden?" rief sie nach kurzem Überlegen zurück. „Dort, siehst du den großen Haken da vorn? Der ist stabil!" „Gut!" Die Fremde sprang plötzlich von ihrem Saurier ab und schaffte es irgendwie, ihn dazu zu bewegen, ruhig neben ihr stehen zu bleiben. Im Davonreiten konnte Káshira gerade noch erkennen, wie sie ein dickes Seil aus ihrer Tasche zog und gerade in Begriff war, es um den eisernen Haken zu winden, als ihn lautes Kreischen ablenkte. Der kleine Pteranodon rannte unbeholfen aus dem Schatten des Wagens, von dessen Achse er gestürzt war, und schrie zum Steinerweichen. „Hilfe! HILFE!! Nimm mich mit!!!"

Obwohl Káshira im ersten Moment perplex war, beugte er sich doch aus Reflex noch tiefer und schaffte es irgendwie, den kleinen Flugsaurier zu packen und hochzuziehen. Das kleine Tier krallte sich mit aller Kraft in seinen Arm und kreischte ohne Unterbrechung. Káshira meinte, sich getäuscht zu haben. Dieses Vieh hatte doch nicht wirklich _gesprochen_, oder? Nein, das musste ein Irrtum gewesen sein.

Langsam schaffte es der Wagen, sich wieder aus dem Sand zu arbeiten und der Saurierherde mit quietschenden Reifen zu folgen. Die Soldaten blieben verdattert in einer riesigen Staubwolke zurück und waren unschlüssig, ob sie dem seltsamen Gefährt folgen oder lieber zuerst zu ihrem Truppenstützpunkt zurückkehren sollten. Der Hauptmann der Einheit sprach schließlich ein Machtwort. „Ruhe jetzt! Wir kehren zuerst zum Stützpunkt zurück, morgen sehen wir weiter. Hier in der Gegend gibt es nicht viele Städte, in die sie geflohen sein können. Wir _werden _sie finden..."

Weit entfernt hielt die Saurierherde endlich an und begann wieder ruhig zu grasen, als hätte die turbulente Verfolgungsjagd niemals stattgefunden. Mit zitternden Knien und schmerzenden Armen stiegen die Drei von ihren Reittieren ab und ließen sich erleichtert ins hohe Gras fallen.

„Uff... ich dachte schon, jetzt wäre alles aus. Das wir _entkommen _sind..." Tókui keuchte und streckte außer Atem die Zunge heraus. Chujitsu schlang die Arme um seine Knie und zitterte heftig. Káshira bemerkte es und nahm seinen kleinen Bruder tröstend in den Arm. „Oh, es tut mir leid... Wir hätten dich nicht mitnehmen sollen. Das ist jetzt meine Schuld..." „Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Ich wollte ja selber mit. Geht gleich vorbei." Tapfer bemühte sich Chujitsu, mit dem Zittern aufzuhören und dem gerade ankommenden Wagen entgegenzublicken.

„Oh Gott! Káshira! Tókui! Chujitsu! Ihr habt es geschafft! Ich habe mir solche _Sorgen _um euch gemacht! Das könnt ihr euch gar nicht _vorstellen_..." Beinahe heulend vor Erleichterung sprang Sachou aus dem Wagen, stürzte auf sie zu und umarmte sie stürmisch. Tókui schien das Ganze eher peinlich zu sein, Káshira und sein Bruder ließen es freundlich über sich ergehen. „So, jetzt ist es aber genug! Sachou, du bist _peinlich_!" Energisch befreite sie sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Reiß' dich gefälligst zusammen!"

Auch der Rest der Pfadfinder wagte sich langsam aus dem Auto und scharten sich um Káshira und die anderen. Eine Weile lang schnatterten alle aufgeregt durcheinander, dann fiel Sachou plötzlich wieder die Fremde ein, die immer noch geduldig neben dem Wagen stand und sie amüsiert beobachtete. „Äh, ähm... Wer sind Sie? Warum... haben Sie uns geholfen? Und – Vielen Dank, danke schön!" Puterrot verbeugte er sich und linste wieder auf die Fremde, die ihn in ihren Bann gezogen hatte... so eine schöne Frau...

„Mein Name ist Samadhi Manua Maya. Mein Vater ist der Bürgermeister der Stadt Sankhya im Westen. Wenn ihr wollt, können wir mit dem Gefährt in einem Tag dort sein und ihr könnt euch in meinem Haus vor den Soldaten verstecken."

„Woher wissen wir, dass wir dir vertrauen können?" Hotáru, der sich bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Hintergrund gehalten hatte, trat nach vorne und blickte dem Mädchen geradewegs in die Augen. Sie lachte leise auf. „Hätte ich euch nicht geholfen, würdet ihr jetzt in den Kerkern des Königs sitzen und euer Schicksal bejammern. Der General sucht bereits nach euch, soweit ich weiß. Und er ist nicht für seine Freundlichkeit bekannt."

„Trotzdem." „Pah, Hotáru- kun, sei still. Wenn uns – Manua- san nicht geholfen hätte, dann hätten wir jetzt ein ziemliches Problem, oder? Komm schon, laß' die Arme in Ruhe."

Káshira setzte sich für die schwarzhaarige Schönheit ein und kassierte dafür einen beleidigten Seitenblick von Hotáru, der sich daraufhin genervt wieder in den Hintergrund zurückzog und verärgert schwieg. Watarí betrachtete ihn besorgt und stellte sich nachdenklich zu ihm.     „Ho- chan... Was hast du?" fragte er vorsichtig und berührte sachte seinen Arm. Hotáru schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Woher wissen wir, dass sie uns keine Falle stellt, hmm? Wir kennen sie nicht... wissen nicht, was sie will..." „Aber ohne sie wären wir nicht hier" stellte Watarí behutsam fest, um seinen Freund nicht zu reizen. „Das könnte auch eine Falle sein! Ich sage ja nicht, dass es eine ist, aber es wäre _möglich_! Oder nicht?" „Mmmh, ja, du hast ja ganz recht." Watarí warf ihm einen achtsamen Blick zu. „Aber im Moment sollten wir ihr schon glauben."

Hotáru beschloss, diesen Einwurf stur zu überhören und erst abzuwarten, bevor er noch einmal gegen diese Frau Einspruch erhob. Es stimmte ja – diese Manua _hatte _ihnen geholfen. Aber es ärgerte ihn eben, dass sich sowohl Sachou als auch Káshira von der Frau so leicht überzeugen ließen. Aber auch die anderen hatten nicht viel einzuwenden, wie es schien.

„Was tust du hier? Warum hast du uns geholfen? Woher kommst du?" Die Kinder bestürmten Manua mit Fragen über Fragen, die sie lächelnd beantwortete. „Ich war auf Wanderschaft durch den Wald, ich wollte die Saurierherden beobachten und neue Wege erkunden. Mein Reitsaurier ist aber leider zu Hause geblieben, ich bin zu Fuß hier, deshalb musste ich auf einem der Herdentiere reiten. Mit eurem Gefährt sind wir allerdings um zwei Tage schneller als ich, wir können es bis morgen Mittag schaffen, wenn ihr mitkommen wollt. Zuhause kann ich euch verstecken und angemessene Kleidung beschaffen. Und natürlich möchte ich wissen, woher ihr kommt! Ich hörte, dass Fremdlinge mit einem seltsamen Wagen angekommen seien... von den Soldaten gesucht und so... kommt ihr aus einem fremden Land, das unsere Schiffe noch nicht erreichen konnten?" Manua schien ebenso neugierig wie die Kinder zu sein. Sachou kratzte sich verlegen lachend am Kopf. „Äh, wie soll ich sagen... das alles ist etwas _komplizierter_..."       

Die ganze Wahrheit erfuhr Manua noch nicht, es schien ratsamer, ihr eine vage Geschichte von wegen – „Schrecklicher Sturm... weit weg von Zuhause..." aufzutischen. Sie wussten ja selber noch nicht genau, was mit ihnen eigentlich geschehen war.

Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters hielt also Einzug in die Mädchenabteilung des Bodenfahrzeugs, zum Glück gab es insgesamt 16 Stockbetten in dem kleinen Raum. Sie war restlos begeistert und konnte sich an all den Wunderdingen nicht sattsehen. Die Stoffe der Bettdecken, die kleinen Nachtlichter, all das war absolutes Neuland für sie.

„Zuhause besorge ich euch dann neue Kleider;" betonte sie eifrig. „Die Uniformen, die ihr jetzt tragt, sind viel zu auffällig, _jeder _würde sofort sehen, dass ihr Fremde seid. Es ist wohl besser, wenn euch die Soldaten des Königs nicht wegen solcher dummen Fehler entlarven. Das Gefährt können wir in der Scheune eines Freundes unterbringen, er hat nichts dagegen. Dort dürfte es keiner finden." Die Pfadfinder waren ihr sehr dankbar; ohne Manua's tatkräftige Hilfe würden sie wohl keine dieser Hürden bewältigen können.

In dieser Nacht schliefen die Kinder zufrieden und einigermaßen beruhigt ein; selbst Hotáru schaffte es, zum ersten Mal seit ihrer Ankunft einige Stunden friedlich zu schlafen.


	18. Entdeckungen

18. Kapitel

Entdeckungen 

**__**

Das zerstörte Schiff schimmerte in der tropischen Morgensonne. Wie funkelnde Diamanten fingen die zerborstenen Fensterscheiben das Licht ein und reflektierten es tausendmal gebrochen wieder.

Eine Gruppe Soldaten durchsuchte den Trümmerhaufen unter der Aufsicht ihres für seine Strenge gefürchteten Generals. Er selbst beteiligte sich nicht an der Suche, sondern gab nur hin und wieder scharfe Anweisungen oder begutachtete Fundstücke genauer.

„Los, beeilt euch! Dieses Schiff birgt wahre _Wunder _in sich, und ich möchte damit fertig sein, _bevor _der Hohenpriester davon Wind bekommt! Schneller! Und seid _sorgfältig_!"

Zisch. Einer der Männer hatte unvorsichtigerweise eines der Stromkabel angefasst und krümmte sich nun vor Schmerzen auf dem Schiffsboden. General Mosar Jīngtǐ Dāo machte sich nicht die Mühe, dem Mann zu helfen, sondern bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem abschätzigen Blick. „Das nächste Mal wirst du eben klüger sein müssen."

Die Technik des unbekannten Schiffs faszinierte den jungen General, der es dank seiner erbarmungslosen Härte mit knapp 28 Jahren an die Spitze der Armeehierarchie geschafft hatte. Obwohl er als kalt und leidenschaftslos bekannt war, verehrten ihn seine Männer und standen in jedem Fall bedingungslos zu ihm. Bisher hatte er auch immer das uneingeschränkte Vertrauen des Königs genossen, aber in letzter Zeit hatte er so seine Zweifel, was dessen Urteilsfähigkeit anging. Der Hohenpriester schien ihn negativ zu beeinflussen, soviel war sicher.

„General Mosar! Eine Eilbotschaft von Hauptmann Matandua." „Bringt sie zu mir."

Ein kleiner, aufgeregter Pterosaurus wurde von einem der Männer zu Mosar getragen, der die kleine Briefhülse von seinem Bein löste und die Nachricht mit gerunzelter Stirn las.

„Der Sohn dieses verdammten Rebellen konnte fliehen. Matandua schreibt, diese Kinder hätten ihn aufgelesen und mit sich genommen. Sie sind in Richtung Sankhya unterwegs. _Und _angeblich begleitet sie die Tochter des Bürgermeisters. Also müssen wir sowohl sie als auch ihn kriegen, und vorsichtig ans Werk gehen." „Das werden wir schaffen, General." antwortete der Mann neben ihm. „Keine Sorge. Uns entkommt niemand." „Euer Wort in den Ohren der Götter, Major Sākuru. Hoffen wir, dass es so kommen wird. Der König wird sehr ärgerlich sein, wenn es uns nicht gelingt, einen Haufen Kinder und einen schwachen Rebellensohn zu finden." 

„Ich wundere mich, dass Hauptmann Matandua gar so unfähig ist. Manchmal habe ich ihn in Verdacht, dass er nicht so ganz unseren Zielen zustimmt. Immerhin – " „Hauptmann Matandua ist ein sehr loyaler Mann. Nur wegen seiner Herkunft an ihm zu zweifeln, zeugt von Ignoranz und Dummheit. Davon will ich nichts mehr hören!" schnappte der General ärgerlich und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um. „Auch Heilerin Talingo stammt aus dem selben Stamm wie Hauptmann Matandua und Lady Eakeno, und sie alle haben sich als solidarische Personen erwiesen, obwohl sie in dieses Land verschleppt wurden. Also sparen sie sich ihre Verdächtigungen!" Major Sākuru nickte heuchlerisch und lächelte sanft. „Verzeiht, General. Ich wollte euch nicht beleidigen..." Mit leicht beschämter Miene verbeugte er sich und entfernte sich schnell. Mosar starrte ihm noch eine kleine Weile verstimmt nach und hob dann mit einem Seufzen die Hand zur Stirn. Der Major wollte natürlich seinen Posten, kein Wunder, immerhin war er älter und erfahrener als er. Deshalb musste er vorsichtig sein – überhaupt jetzt, wo der König ohnehin nicht allzu gut auf ihn zu sprechen war. Wenn der Hohenpriester herausfand, dass er sich mit verbotener Technik befasste, konnte das noch schlimm enden. „Aber ich finde euch, darauf könnt ihr euch verlassen." knurrte er leise vor sich hin. „General Mosar Jīngtǐ Dāo ist noch keiner entkommen."

Der Wagen surrte gleichmäßig vor sich hin und schaukelte sanft über die unebenen Wege, die laut Manua am schnellsten zu ihrer Heimatstadt führten. Die Stimmung war gelöster als am Vortag; endlich schien alles gut zu werden. Das fremde Mädchen würde ihnen sicher helfen und sie zu jemandem bringen können, der wusste, wie sie wieder nach Hause gelangen würden. Allein in einer fremden Welt war es schlimm gewesen; jetzt gab es wenigstens jemanden, der wusste, wie die Regeln hier aussahen.

„Warum führt ihr einen sprechenden Saurier mit euch? Woher kommst du, Kleiner?" Neugierig wandte sie sich an Sénsō und tätschelte kurz seinen Kopf. Er schwieg bockig, bis plötzlich Káshira von seinem Sitz aufsprang und drohend auf ihn zuging. „Los, jetzt rede endlich! Das ist ja nicht _auszuhalten_! Wird's bald, oder muß ich nachhelfen?" „Pah! Du machst mir Angst, dich mag ich nicht!" Sénsō verdrehte seine Augen und gab einen abfälligen Pfeifton von sich, der den Jungen rasend machte. „Wirst du wohl..." „Klappe, Káshira- kun! Jetzt laß' doch das arme Vieh in Frieden, was soll denn das? Wo bleibt dein Benehmen?" rief Tókui griesgrämig nach hinten. Sie und Moko steuerten den Wagen schon seit einiger Zeit, und schön langsam hatte sie genug von der anstrengenden Lenkerei. Lieber hätte sie sich eingehender mit der M16A2 beschäftigt, aber das ging nun mal nicht. Deshalb war sie schon den ganzen Tag über ziemlich gereizt und es war nicht ratsam, ihr in die Quere zu kommen.   

Káshira maulte noch einige Zeit brummig vor sich hin und beschloss, das Tier einfach zu ignorieren. Auf noch ein Kuriosum mehr kam es auch nicht mehr an. Ein fremder Planet, sprechende Saurier... sollten sie je wieder nach Hause zurückkehren können, würden sie _darüber _auf jeden Fall schweigen müssen, wenn sie ihr weiteres Leben nicht in einer Nervenheilanstalt fristen wollten.

„Warum hat euer König einen chinesischen Namen und Titel? Manua klingt anders." Hotáru meldete sich ausnahmsweise zu Wort.

„Ja, weißt du, also, darüber habe ich noch gar nicht nachgedacht, aber... Unsere Stadt gehört nicht der selben Volksgruppe an wie die Königsfamilie. Es heißt, unsere Vorfahren wären vor langer, langer Zeit über das große Meer gekommen, von einem Kontinent, auf dem Alle so sind wie wir. Aber mehr konnten nicht mehr über den Ozean gelangen, denn die riesigen Meeresreptilien hinderten sie daran. Auch heute können die Schiffe nicht über die See, nur vor 9 Jahren wagten es mutige Seefahrer, und brachten aus fernen Gebieten einige Menschen mit. Einige davon befinden sich auf dem Königshof, eine Konkubine des Königs und eine Heilerin sind darunter, soweit ich weiß."

„Ach so." Mehr fragte Hotáru nicht, obwohl er natürlich neugierig war. Aber Sachou schoss bereits wütende Blicke ab, also ließ er es lieber bleiben.

„Was ist denn eine Konkubine, Tante Manua? Bist du auch eine?" Haná zupfte emsig an ihrem Ärmel. Manua wurde dunkelrot und begann verlegen zu stottern. „Äh, nein... ähm..."

Die Pfadfinder, jedenfalls die Älteren unter ihnen, begannen boshaft zu kichern und Káshira wuschelte Haná durch die Haare. „Aber, Haná- chan, du wirst doch Manua nicht unterstellen, dass sie eine Konkubine ist, oder? Tante Manua ist ein sehr _ehrbares _Mädchen." „Jetzt ist aber Schluss, Káshira- kun. Manua- san hat es wirklich nicht _nötig_..." Sachou war puterrot geworden und blitzte ihn ärgerlich an. Seine neue Liebe sollte keiner beleidigen.

„Ist dann Kiíchigo- chan auch eine Konkubine?" piepste die Kleine dazwischen. „Schließlich ist sie ja mit Hotáru- kun verlobt..." „Pah!" brauste Kiíchigo auf und wollte Haná gerade wütend über den Mund fahren, als Hotáru spöttisch zwinkerte und ihr eine kleine Kusshand zuwarf. „Ach, weißt du, Haná- chan, _meine _Konkubine ist sie ja nicht... da solltest du lieber Ryoki- kun fragen..." „_Untersteh' dich_!" kreischte Kiíchigo wütend auf und versetzte ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Wie _kannst _du nur..." „War doch nur ein _Scherz_, Kií- chan. Das würde ich doch _nie _von dir denken..." „VERDAMMT! Hört _sofort _auf zu streiten, _klar_? Du, Watarí, komm her und steuere statt mir. Noch länger in dieser elenden Karre, und ich sterbe! Einmal ist _Schluss_!" Tókui war erbost aufgesprungen und rannte außer sich im Kreis hin und her. „Den ganzen Tag... Schlaglöcher... mein _Rücken_... jetzt ist es _genug_..."

Beschwichtigend übernahm Watarí ihren Platz am Steuer und lächelte Moko schüchtern zu, der ihn aber eher ignorierte und ebenso gestresst wie Tókui wirkte. Hotáru bemerkte es und hatte plötzlich Mitleid mit seinem Freund. „Komm, Moko, ich löse dich ab. Du siehst ziemlich übel aus..." „Hmm... danke" knurrte Moko verstimmt und räumte verlegen das Feld. Watarí grinste dankbar und rückte etwas näher an Hotáru heran. „Danke, dass du mit mir steuerst. In letzter Zeit sehen wir uns ja irgendwie gar nicht mehr..."

Hotáru warf ihm einen erstaunten Seitenblick zu. „Wie meinst du das? Wir sehen uns doch _jeden Tag_!" „Nein, so war das nicht gemeint." Watarí wurde rot und blickte wie ertappt zur Seite. „Du redest kaum noch mit mir... Ich... ich meine... um Kiíchigo und Kitsuné kümmerst du dich, und sonst denkst du an _Nichts_... ich..." „Ja, aber..." „Mit mir redest du _gar nicht mehr_..." Hotáru war erstaunt. „Das stimmt doch nicht..." „Nein, nein, du verstehst nicht. Ich habe über das nachgedacht, was du mir am ersten Tag gesagt hast... dass ich dich nie verteidige und so. Und dass ich immer so tue, als wäre nichts geschehen... das will ich gar nicht. Aber..." Obwohl ihn Hotáru immer befremdlicher musterte, sprach er tapfer weiter. „Ich weiß nie, was ich sagen soll... ich will dir helfen, aber ich... ich kann nicht... wer würde schon auf mich hören?" „Es reicht mir, wenn du es versuchst. Aber du tust nie etwas, weil du dir die Mühe gar nicht erst machen willst – aber das ist schon okay, ich verstehe das. Warum solltest du dir auch die Finger schmutzig machen, nur wegen mir?" Hotáru schüttelte kühl den Kopf und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Steuerung. Watarí schwieg einige Sekunden lang und wagte dann noch einen Anlauf. „Ich mache mir Sorgen um dich... du bist ganz blaß, seit wir hier sind. Geht es dir denn nicht – " „Schon _gut_, Watarí- kun. Mir geht es bestens, wie immer, und das wir von einem Allosaurus und Soldaten angegriffen wurden, ist schon in Ordnung, das macht ja nichts... passiert doch _öfter_..." Von der Schärfe seiner Antwort eingeschüchtert, beschloss Watarí, nun doch lieber zu schweigen. Auf Streit mit seinem boshaften Freund hatte er jetzt keine große Lust.

Eine ganze Weile lang sprach keiner von beiden ein Wort. Zwar versuchte Watarí hin und wieder, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, aber Hotáru starrte nur desinteressiert vor sich hin und beachtete ihn erst gar nicht.

„Das war eine Herde Parasaurolophus- Saurier, auf der Erde kamen die in der Oberkreide vor ca. 83 Millionen Jahren vor. Und die Soldaten reiten auf Camptosauriern, die dagegen lebten im Oberen Jura." Kagamí teilte sein Wissen mit unbewegter Miene mit und lehnte sich an die Wand des Wagens. Die anderen starrten ihn verblüfft an und zuckten dann die Achseln. Dieser Kleine musste ein Lexikon in seinem Kopf haben.

„Hey, siehst du das... da bewegen sich die Sträucher. Wir sollten vorsichtig sein." Hotáru wies auf den Wegesrand, an dem die Farnblätter heftig hin- und herschaukelten. Watarí folgte seinem Blick und sah, wie sich zwei kleine Saurier hüpfend ihren Weg zwischen den dichten Farnen hindurch bahnten. „Ach... die sind ja nur ganz klein. Jetzt erkenne ich... warte mal, das sind doch Coelophysis, oder? Haben wir das nicht in Biologie mal gelernt?" „Kluger Junge" versetzte Hotáru freundlicher, als er eigentlich gewollt hatte, und starrte leicht abgelenkt wieder zu den Büschen. Zwar waren die zwei Saurier schon über den Weg gehuscht und auf der anderen Seite wieder in das tiefe Dickicht getaucht, aber trotzdem... ein seltsames Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sie nur die Vorhut gewesen waren... von etwas –

„VERDAMMT!!" Watarí kreischte entsetzt auf, als plötzlich lautes Krachen erklang und der Boden erzitterte. Brutal stieg er auf die Bremse und hörte bestürzte Schreie hinter sich, die er allerdings ignorierte. Was da auf sie zukam, war um _einiges _größer als die Coelophysis.

Vor ihnen brach der Kopf eines riesigen Raubsauriers aus den Farnblättern, das Maul weit aufgerissen, die Zähne bluttriefend. Offensichtlich hatte er gerade Beute gerissen und war im Begriff gewesen, sie zu verschlingen, als das Motorengeräusch des Wagens ihn dabei gestört hatte.

Auf dem Kopf trug der Saurier zwei merkwürdige Kämme, die sich von den Nasenöffnungen aus nach oben erstreckten und über den Kopf nach hinten verliefen.

Er war _riesig_... um die 7 Meter lang und nur unwesentlich kleiner als das Fahrzeug. Seine Vorder – und Hinterläufe liefen in langen, scharfen Krallen aus, und sein Maul war gespickt mit großen, gefährlichen Zähnen.

Die Insassen des Wagens hielten entsetzt den Atem an; jeder rechnete halb und halb bereits damit, dass sich das mächtige Tier ohne lange zu warten auf das Auto stürzen und sie alle in Stücke reißen würde, als der Raubsaurier nach einigen Sekunden plötzlich unerwarteterweise seine kalten Augen von ihnen löste und, offensichtlich von den Geräuschen des Motors eingeschüchtert, die Flucht ergriff und im Urwald verschwand.

„Oh... oh je" flüsterte Watarí entgeistert und lehnte sich mit halbgeschlossenen Augen in seinen Sessel zurück, während er nur noch gepresst atmen konnte. Hotáru ging es nicht viel besser; seine Hände zitterten und er fühlte sich, als würde eine Wagenladung Sand zwischen seinen Zähnen knirschen. „Was war das?" erkundigte er sich eingeschüchtert und presste die Hand vor seine Augen. „Warum ist er weggelaufen?"

„Alles in Ordnung mit euch? Dieses Vieh war ja _enorm_!" Sachou und Moko stürzten in die Fahrerkabine, dicht gefolgt von Káshira, Tókui und Kagamí. „So ein _Schock_... ich dachte schon, es wäre alles aus..." „Uns geht es gut. Ist ja nichts passiert." Nach außen hin völlig ungerührt, sprang Hotáru auf und bahnte sich einen Weg nach draußen. „War ja nur eine Lappalie."

„_Toll_! Das war ein Dilophosaurus, da bin ich mir ganz sicher! Zum Glück war da nur einer, sonst hätte es schlimm ausgehen können, Dilophosaurier lebten nämlich angeblich in Rudeln zusammen! Was meinst du, Manua?" Aufgeregt wandte sich Kagamí an die junge Frau, die verängstigt und totenbleich in ihren Sitz gequetscht dasaß. „Ah... äh, diese Raubsaurier... ja, ja, in Rudeln leben sie auch, aber es gibt viele, die als Einzelgänger vorkommen. Wir haben große Angst vor ihnen, sie sind gefährlich, und es ist sehr schwer, sie zu verjagen oder zu töten! Wer nicht achtgibt, läuft ganz schnell Gefahr, von ihnen gerissen zu werden!"

„Sag mir, Manua... Wie nennt _ihr _diese Saurier eigentlich?" warf Kamomé gedankenverloren ein und lächelte leicht. „Äh... weißt du, es gibt zwei Arten von Namen für sie. Zu einem den Namen, den ihnen die Götter gaben, und dann den, der unter den Menschen gebräuchlich ist. Denn als die Götter kamen, trug dieses Land noch keinen Namen, und so tauften sie es."

„Wer sind die Götter? Erzähl uns von ihnen." Gespannt lehnte sich Kamomé nach vorne „Hey, könnten wir das nicht auf später verschieben? Ich glaube, ich höre etwas in den Büschen!" rief Tókui plötzlich lauthals aus und riss sie damit aus ihrer Unterhaltung. „Klärt das später, und helft mir erst mal suchen!"

Hastig sprangen die Pfadfinder aus dem Wagen und machten sich unter Tókui's Führung auf die Suche nach der Quelle des leisen Winselns, das sie jetzt alle deutlich hören konnten.

„Da, hinter den Farnwedeln da! Das _muß _es sein!" zischte Tókui leise und war gerade im Begriff, die Blätter auseinander zu biegen, als ihr Sachou die Hand auf die Schulter legte und sie nachdrücklich zurückhielt. „Das ist viel zu gefährlich für dich. _Ich _mache das." „Mach dich nicht lächerlich!" fauchte Tókui ärgerlich und versuchte hartnäckig, sich aus dem Griff zu befreien. Da zeigte sich allerdings, dass Sachou nicht ganz so schwach war, wie es immer den Anschein hatte, denn er schob sie mit einem Arm zurück und bog mit dem anderen die Farnwedel auseinander. Der Anblick, der sich ihnen daraufhin bot, ließ allen den Atem stocken.

„Oh nein..." flüsterte Kiíchigo entsetzt und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. Vor ihnen lag eine winzige Lichtung, auf der vor kurzem ein erbitterter Kampf getobt haben musste. Das hier musste das Opfer des Dilophosaurus gewesen sein. In einer enormen Blutlache lag ein Triceratops – ähnliches Tier zwischen zersplitterten Ästen und geknickten Farnblättern.

„Styracosaurus" ließ Kamomé emotionslos hören. „Ein Verwandter des Triceratops."

„Er... er ist _tot_, nicht wahr?" stammelte Hiyokó fassungslos und begann zu weinen. Sekunden später folgten die Kleinen, alle außer Kagamí, der die Leiche fasziniert musterte, ihrem Beispiel.

Auch Sénsō wimmerte entsetzt auf und vergrub seinen Kopf in Kagamí's Armbeuge, der darüber nicht allzu erfreut wirkte. „Paß' mit deinem Schnabel auf, ja?"

„Das ist ja so schrecklich!" stieß Kiíchigo jäh gequält aus und begann ebenso wie die Kinder lauthals zu schluchzen.

Kurz entschlossen umarmte sie Káshira tröstend, wogegen Hotáru zum ersten Mal keinen Einspruch erhob, sondern selber Kamomé vorsichtig an der Hand nahm und sie beruhigend tätschelte. Sie entzog sie ihm nicht, sondern schien im Gegenteil sogar froh darüber zu sein, obwohl man ihrem Gesicht wie immer keine sonderliche Regung ansah. Dann allerdings gab sie sich einen Ruck. „Los, Kinder, zurück mit euch in den Wagen. Wir kümmern uns schon um alles." „Ja, ihr geht jetzt mit Kagamí zurück und seid ganz still, bis wir wieder zu euch kommen. Am besten geht Moko auch mit – " „Ich will aber hier bleiben" ließ Kagamí leise hören und zupfte Kamomé drängend am Ärmel. „Bitte, laß' mich hier bleiben..."

„Na _gut_, wenn es _unbedingt _sein muß..." antwortete Kamomé ungehalten und winkte den restlichen Kindern ärgerlich zu. „Na los, macht schon! Moko geht mit euch zum Auto und kümmert sich um euch. Wer sonst noch mit will, bitte sehr. Aber schnell, wenn's recht ist." Der kühlen Stimme wiedersetzte sich keiner. Die Kinder trotteten, immer noch schniefend, mit Moko und Kiíchigo, die sich ihnen zitternd angeschlossen hatte, in die Sicherheit des Fahrzeugs zurück. Die übrigen Acht sahen sich auf der kleinen Lichtung, die vermutlich ohnehin erst durch den Kampf entstanden war, aufmerksam um. Wieder war das leise Wimmern, das zuvor verstummt gewesen war, zu hören.

„Da... DA!" rief Tókui triumphierend aus, als sie mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung zwei dicke Wedel eines riesigen Farns auseinander schob. Verzweifelt bemühte sich ein kleiner Styracosaurus dahinter zu ducken, war aber schon von Tókui gepackt und aus der Dunkelheit gezerrt worden. „Ich hab's doch _gewusst_..."

„Das da ist sicher seine Mutter. Das arme Ding wird bestimmt sterben; da ist keiner in der Nähe, der sich darum kümmern wird." „_Wir _sind hier, Manua! Selbstverständlich nehmen wir ihn mit!" Sachou war etwas erstaunt über ihren Mangel an Schlussfolgerung. „Und dann? Wer kümmert sich denn darum? Eine Kaija- Herde werden wir schwerlich finden – und selbst wenn, wie bringen wir ihnen bei, dass sie das Kleine behalten sollen? Nein, es muß wohl verhungern..." „Wenn wir uns anstrengen, finden wir auch eine angemessene Lösung. Erst mal nehmen wir das Kleine mit und kümmern uns darum. Der Hungertod ist... einfach nicht _richtig_." Sachou sprach mit großem Nachdruck, was Manua aber lediglich mit einem gleichgültigen Schulternzucken kommentierte. Wenn er unbedingt wollte...

Kamomé und Kagamí inspizierten unterdessen die Leiche mit großem Interesse und unterhielten sich leise miteinander. Hotáru stand untätig an einen Baum gelehnt und beobachtete das Geschehen aus der Ferne. Der Geruch, den die blutverschmierte Erde ausströmte, jagte ihm Angst ein, obwohl er sich das nicht einmal selbst eingestehen wollte. Káshira gesellte sich zu ihm und lächelte aufmunternd, wenn auch etwas blaß. „Schon die zweite Leiche in zwei Tagen. Schön langsam kann ich kein Blut mehr sehen..."

„Es ist so anders, wenn alles echt ist. Sonst ist es nur ein Spiel... aber hier wirkt es so, als wäre alles durch den Tod... irgendwie... _beschmutzt _worden..." Hotáru sprach wie zu sich selbst, ohne Káshira oder seiner Umgebung sonderlich viel Aufmerksamkeit zu schenken.

„Ja, es ist wirklich schlimm... im Kino ist es nur ein Spaß, und jetzt haben wir einen kleinen Saurier auf dem Hals... aber – " „Die Natur ist grausam. Aber sie ist leichter verstehbar als die Menschen. Der Dilophosaurus hatte Hunger, deshalb musste dieser Styracosaurus daran glauben. Aber warum diese Soldaten den Pteranodon getötet haben, ist nicht klar. So ein Flugsaurier hat nicht einmal sonderlich viel Fleisch an den Knochen, das kann nicht der Grund gewesen sein..."

„Wer weiß. Vielleicht mögen die Leute hier die sprechenden Saurier nicht. Wäre ja auch interessant zu erfahren, _warum _die eigentlich reden können. Vielleicht finden ja unsere zwei Wissenschaftler etwas heraus..."

Mit einem leichten Lächeln wies er zu Kagamí und Kamomé, die immer noch fasziniert das tote Tier von allen Seiten betrachteten. 

„Ich mag den Tod nicht... er trennt so endgültig..." presste Hotáru leise hervor und konnte Káshira nicht in die Augen sehen. „Er macht mir manchmal Angst... vor allem, seit dieser Allosaurus..." Vor Schreck und Abscheu an die Erinnerung geschüttelt, brach er abrupt ab und schwieg. Káshira betrachtete ihn besorgt und strich ihm plötzlich impulsiv sanft über den Kopf. „Hey, solange _wir _hier sind, geschieht dir _nichts_..."

Bevor Hotáru darauf eine Antwort finden konnte, wurden sie von Sachou, Tókui und Watarí unterbrochen, die eilig auf sie zurannten und den kleinen Saurier zwischen sich trugen. „Obwohl er noch so klein ist, hat der Kerl schon ein ziemliches Gewicht!" keuchte Tókui außer Atem. „Wo ist denn Kamomé? Sie könnte ruhig mal helfen! Und Kagamí tut auch nichts anderes, als mit leeren Händen hinter ihr herzulaufen!"

„Schaffst du es denn nicht alleine, Tókui? Ich hatte dich stärker in Erinnerung." Kamomé war überraschend hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und sprach sie mit kühler, sanfter Stimme an. Tókui wurde rot und warf ihren flammenden Haarschopf mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung nach hinten. „Auf dich kann ich genauso gut _verzichten_, Aranámi. Deine minimale Kraft bringt uns jetzt auch nichts mehr." „Deshalb arbeite ich auch mit dem Hirn, Hayasé. Was man nicht im Kopf hat.." warf Kamomé kalt lächelnd ein und begann den Weg zurückzugehen. Den anderen blieb nichts weiter übrig, als ihr missvergnügt zu folgen und leise ärgerliche Kommentare über ihre arrogante Art zu machen. „Diese Aranámi.. einfach un_möglich_..." 

Die Kleinen hatten sich inzwischen wieder gefangen und begannen sofort damit, den kleinen Waisen begeistert zu streicheln und nach Strich und Faden zu verwöhnen, wobei sie sich vor seinen schon jetzt recht scharfen Stacheln an der Nackenplatte in acht nahmen.

„So ein süßer Saurier! Wie soll er denn heißen?" piepste Haná aufgeregt und zankte sich mit den Zwillingen darum, was so ein Saurier wohl am liebsten aß.

„Sucht euch doch einen Namen für den Kleinen aus, hmm?" meinte Moko freundlich, während er sich mit abgespannter Miene an die anderen wandte. „Dann sind sie vielleicht ruhiger... ich glaube, das alles überfordert sie ziemlich..."

„Bald sind wir zuhause, dann müsst ihr euch keine Sorgen mehr machen. Ich frage mich ja nur, warum die Soldaten so angestrengt nach euch suchen. Aber wer weiß – der General wird schon so seine Gründe haben..." Manua versuchte sie alle zu beschwichtigen. Es erstaunte sie etwas, dass diese Fremdlinge vom Tod eines Kaija – Weibchens so tief getroffen zu sein schienen. Sie hatte schon als kleines Kind gelernt, was Sterben bedeutete.

„Wie wär's mit... äh... „Hyottóko"... oder... „Aburakkói"?" schlug Sángo kichernd vor. „Wäre doch geeignet..." „Nein. Die Namen sind nicht hübsch. Aber zu einem niedlichen kleinen Tierchen wie ihm passt „Omócha" doch ganz gut..." Haná war stolz auf ihren Einfall, obwohl die Zwillinge skeptisch den Kopf schüttelten und sich vielsagend ansahen. Diese Haná...

Nach einiger Zeit jubelte Manua erleichtert auf. „Hier... hier ist es! Ein Bekannter von mir hat kürzlich das Angebot gemacht, dass ich diese Scheune benutzen kann, sofern ich etwas Wichtiges verstecken will. Sie hat einen doppelten Boden! Hier findet _keiner _euer Gefährt!"

Die schmale Zufahrt verbarg sich knapp vor dem Speicherboden; sie war nicht viel mehr als ein in die Tiefe gehender Hohlweg, der durch dichte Büsche vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt wurde. Als der Wagen endlich sicher unter dem Bretterboden verborgen und alle Spuren verwischt worden waren, atmeten die Pfadfinder erleichtert auf.

„So... jetzt müssen wir euch nur noch ungesehen zu meinem Haus bringen, dann kümmere ich mich um alles! Keine Sorge... ich kenne einige Schleichpfade, die uns helfen werden! Los, kommt mit!"

Während sie beschwingt voraneilte, folgte ihr der Rest mit einem eher mulmigen Gefühl im Magen hastig nach. Was würde sie jetzt schon wieder erwarten? Hoffentlich unterschied sich diese Stadt nicht allzu sehr von dem, was sie kannten... die Kleinsten erwarteten eigentlich schon etwas Ähnliches wie eine außerirdische Raumstation – mit Aliens an Bord...  

Ihr Weg führte sie vorläufig immer weiter durch den undurchdringlichen Dschungel hindurch; der schmale Pfad wand sich kaum sichtbar an tiefen Schluchten und kleineren Bächen vorbei. Ab und zu konnten sie in der Ferne schemenhafte Gestalten erkennen, die Dinosaurier sein mussten. Glücklicherweise blieben ihnen Begegnungen wie mit dem Dilophosaurus bis aufs weitere erspart; selbst die kleineren Saurier wichen ihnen aus.

„Uuuh... ich _kann _nicht mehr, Manua- san! Wie weit ist es denn _noch_?" Kiíchigo keuchte erschöpft und wurde langsamer. „Bitte, können wir nicht mal kurz eine Pause machen? Der Weg ist so lang!"

Manua drehte sich zu ihnen um. „Je eher wir zuhause sind, desto kleiner die Gefahr, dass die Soldaten euch finden. Ich verspreche euch, es ist nicht mehr weit. Dann könnt ihr euch auch ausruhen." Sachou war von ihrer bittenden Miene gerührt und bemühte sich, seine müden Gefährten anzuspornen. „Na los, kommt schon! Nicht so _lahm_! Sogar Schnecken sind schneller als ihr!" „Sei still, Yumí, klar? Bist ja selber so weit hinten! Und da willst _du _uns Vorträge halten?" Tókui war sauer. Dieser Idiot... genau wie Káshira. Kaum sah er eine Frau, klinkte irgend etwas in seinem Gehirn aus, und er verwandelte sich in einen aufopfernden Sklaven. Männer waren ja solche Schwachköpfe.

„Kitsuné- chan, wie geht es dir? Kannst du noch?" Besorgt wandte sich Hotáru zu seinem kleinen Bruder um, der bereits äußerst erschöpft wirkte und langsam hinter den anderen hertrottete. „Ja, ja... schon gut. Mir geht's schon gut, alles bestens, danke." Kitsuné war wütend auf sich selbst. Er sah aus wie der letzte Idiot und abgesehen davon, dass sich sein Bruder ständig um ihn kümmern musste, wirkten Chujitsu und Hiyokó, die weiter vorne marschierten, frisch und munter. Ärgerlich.

„Hotáru- kun, wie geht es deinem Knöchel? Tut er weh?" Watarí war neben Hotáru aufgetaucht und berührte leicht seinen Oberarm. „Soll ich dir irgendwie helfen?" „Äh... nein, Watarí- kun, alles bestens. Mir tut nichts weh, keine Sorge!" log Hotáru peinlich berührt und fühlte seine Ohren langsam röter werden. Warum Watarí in letzter Zeit nur so fürsorglich war... aber bemuttern lassen wollte er sich nicht, obwohl sein Gelenk wirklich langsam zu schmerzen begann. Aber das musste er ja nicht unbedingt wissen.

Langsam begann sich der dichte Urwald zu lichten, und der enge Pfad verbreiterte sich zu einer seitlich mit Steinblöcken befestigten Sandstraße.

„_So_... Da wären wir endlich." Mit einem Augenzwinkern wies Manua auf einen halb eingestürzten Brunnen, der abseits der Straße von Schlingpflanzen verwuchert lag.

„WAAS? _DA _sollen wir runter? Und wenn das Ding zusammenbricht?" Die Pfadfinder waren mehr als skeptisch. Dieser Brunnen war nun mal alles andere als vertrauenerweckend...

„Keine Sorge, er ist stabiler als er aussieht. Ihr könnt unbesorgt nach unten steigen, da fällt sicher nichts zusammen. Es ist nun einmal der einzige Weg, wie wir ungesehen mein Haus erreichen können, anders geht es nicht." Manua blieb hart und seufzte leise. Diese Kinder...

„Na gut... da kann man wohl nichts machen. Was ist, Suigín- kun, sollen wir als erste runter, oder traust du dich nicht?" Káshira grinste Hotáru herausfordernd an, der vor lauter Ärger rot anlief. „Aber sicher, warum nicht? Soll ich dich hinuntertragen, oder warum fragst du?" entgegnete er schließlich kalt. Káshira ging nicht darauf ein, sondern packte lediglich seinen Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sich, dicht gefolgt von einem sehr ärgerlich dreinblickenden Watarídori. „Die Kleinen nehmen sich an der Hand, klar?" ließ sich Sachou vernehmlich hören. „Damit sich keiner verliert, und als Gerippe endet, verstanden? Als Gruppenältester bin ich immerhin für euch verantwortlich!"

Manua betrat den Brunnen als Erste und begann langsam mit dem Abstieg. Hotáru und Kashira folgten ihr schweigend, gefolgt von Tókui, die den mürrischen Watarí vorsorglich am Oberarm gepackt hatte. Wenn einer von ihnen strauchelte und den Halt verlor, konnte es böse enden...

Der muffig riechende Schacht war eng, feucht und düster. Von den Wänden stürzten unzählige kleinere Wasserkaskaden zu Boden, die sich mit der schweren, dunklen Erde vermischten und modrigen Schlamm produzierten, in dem ihre Schuhe häufig stecken blieben und schmatzende Geräusche erzeugten.

„Uähh... ist das _eklig _hier. Nass und schmutzig..." Haná schauderte und klammerte sich fester an Kiíchigo, neben der sie vorsichtig herging. „Achtung, du reißt mich ja fast um! Der Gang hier ist ja so tückisch!" Obwohl sie sich wirklich bemühte, tapfer zu sein, war Kiíchigo den Tränen sehr nahe. Es war heiß, stickig und dunkel... vom ganzen Schmutz gar nicht zu reden. Wenn ihre Freundinnen doch nur hier wären... Tsurú, Namakó und Sumómo... aber wenn die sie hier sehen würden, schmutzig und in dieser Landuniform... die Haare zerzaust und völlig ungeschminkt... nein, da war es doch besser, wenn sie das hier alleine durchstand...

„Hotáru- kun, was ist los? Fehlt dir etwas?" Überraschend freundlich neigte sich Káshira leicht zu ihm und blickte ihm fragend in die Augen. Hotáru schüttelte stur den Kopf, obwohl er inzwischen dank des anstrengenden Marsches und seiner sich selbst auferlegten Hungerkur kaum noch gehen konnte, ohne zu hinken. Aber bevor er _das _zugab, würde er sich lieber die Zunge abbeißen.

„Na, wenn du meinst..." Zweifelnd schüttelte Káshira den Kopf und packte ihn trotz aller Einwände fester am Ellenbogen.

Der Gang schien unendlich lang zu sein; immer weiter ging es durch undurchdringliche Dunkelheit voran, kein Ende in Sicht. Die Kleinen fielen immer weiter zurück und wurden von Sachou und Moko heftig gerügt, die durch die nahezu stoffliche Schwärze immer mehr von ihrer aufgesetzten Munterkeit verloren.

Endlich hielt Manua an und deutete auf einen weit entfernten Lichtschein, der schwach durch die stickige Finsternis drang. „Hier... da vorne liegt bereits der Ausgang, wir werden den Brunnen sofort verlassen können. Sein Ende liegt in einer Ecke des Innenhofes, ziemlich verborgen, selbst die Diener wissen nichts von diesem Schacht. Jetzt sind wir wirklich gleich in Sicherheit!"

Die Pfadfinder jubelten gedämpft auf; der bedrückende Gang hatte auf einen Schlag seine furchteinflößende Aura verloren, selbst den Kleinen machte die Dunkelheit nun nicht mehr halb so viel zu schaffen wie noch kurze Zeit zuvor.

Die letzten Meter legten sie im Laufschritt zurück, wobei sie Manua warnte, nicht zu laut zu werden. „Psst! Die Diener oder mein Vater könnten uns hören, das wäre sehr unangenehm! Sehr dumm, wenn unser Plan wegen Unvorsichtigkeit scheitern würde, oder?"

Aufatmend krochen sie schließlich aus dem düsteren Brunnenschacht und genossen das Licht der Sonne, dass plötzlich so intensiv auf sie strahlte, dass sie für Sekunden geblendet die Augen schließen mussten. „Aah... ist das _angenehm_! Jetzt noch ein schönes Bad und frische Kleider, und ich bin wunschlos glücklich!" Kiíchigo fühlte sich glücklich und erleichtert wie kaum jemals zuvor. Noch _nie _hatte sie durch schmutzige Schächte oder ähnliches kriechen müssen... wie ihre Uniform jetzt wohl aussah...

„So leid es mir tut, aber ich muß euch in den Keller verfrachten. Wenn ihr hier bleibt, wirft das zu viele unangenehme Fragen auf, und das muß jetzt vermieden werden. Ich hoffe, ihr versteht das!" riss sie Manua nach einiger Zeit aus ihrer glücklichen Stimmung und führte sie auf den Boden der Realität zurück. „Folgt mir..." Hastig begann sie den Hof zu überqueren.

„Uh, und ich möchte doch so gerne baden!" flüsterte Kiíchigo Tókui leise ins Ohr, die nur bedauernd mit den Schultern zuckte. „Vielleicht hat sie ja im Keller eins..."

Leise schlichen die Sechzehn durch das glücklicherweise leere Haus, bis Manua plötzlich eine nahezu unsichtbare Falltür hob und sie in einen dämmerigen Kelleraum lotste, in dem nur ein kleiner Tisch mit einer Kerze stand. „Hier bleibt ihr erst mal, bis ich euch Essen und Kleider bringen kann. Dann sehen wir weiter." Eilig klappte sie die Falltür wieder zu und verschwand. Die Pfadfinder hörten ihre verklingenden Schritte und seufzten. Schon wieder ein dunkler Raum. Still setzten sie sich auf den Boden und hingen stumm ihren eigenen Gedanken nach. 


	19. Sankhya

19. Kapitel

Sankhya 

„Mach mal Platz da, Sachou." Träge kroch Káshira zur Wand und kuschelte sich an den Oberschenkel seines Senpai. „Ich bin so müde..." „Kannst du nicht woanders hin? Meine Füße tun weh." Aber noch während Sachou die ablehnenden Worte von sich gab, lächelte er bereits nachsichtig. Dieser Káshira. Im Moment wirkte er wie eine kleine Katze, die einen Milchtopf ausgeschleckt hatte und sich jetzt entspannt ausruhen wollte.

„Ach, _Hotáru_! Ich _hasse _es, hier festzusitzen! Ich will eine _Dusche _und frische Sachen und einen Spiegel und ein weiches Bett und – " „Schon _gut_, Kiíchigo! Aber da ich leider nicht zaubern kann, musst du dich eben auf Manua verlassen, klar? Was soll ich denn tun?" „Ich weiß nicht, irgendwas!" quengelte Kiíchigo aufgebracht und zog ein beleidigtes Gesicht.

Hotáru seufzte ergeben und beschloss, sie lieber zu ignorieren. Irgendwann würde auch Kiíchigo einsehen, dass man nicht auf Knopfdruck alles haben konnte, was einem gerade so durch den Kopf ging, schon gar nicht auf einem fremden Planeten.

„Ja... ja, da könntest du recht haben." Wie üblich unterhielten sich Kamomé und Kagamí leise miteinander; die übrigen konnten nur hin und wieder einige Wortfetzen aufschnappen und sich den Rest zusammenreimen.

„Was ist denn _los_? Wenn ihr etwas zu sagen habt, dann bitte laut, ich kann euer Geflüster nicht mehr ertragen!" polterte Tókui explosionsartig los und riss so alle aus ihrer Lethargie.

Kamomé dagegen schenkte ihr lediglich einen abschätzigen Blick und schüttelte leicht unwillig den Kopf. „Was willst du hören? Für euch ist das doch nur langweilig, oder? Kagamí und ich sind nur gerade zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass die Bewohner dieses Königreichs, soweit wir sie jetzt kennengelernt haben, eine Mischung aus Chinesen, Japanern und Indern zu sein scheinen. Mutmaßlich vermischten sich alle diese Mentalitäten untereinander sehr und bildeten eine neue Form, in der die Individualität der Kulturen trotzdem fortbesteht. „Samadhi" ist nämlich indisch, und woher „Shi Huángdì" kommt, wissen wir jetzt alle. Manua hat uns ja auch erzählt, dass sie einem anderen Volksstamm als der Königshof angehört. Das klingt also sehr logisch. Allerdings..." sie musterte die anderen scharf über ihre Brillenränder hinweg „Wir sollten nicht vergessen, dass wir uns hier auf einem anderen _Planeten _zu befinden scheinen. Also verstehe ich nicht, warum diese Kulturen hier auftreten. Das ist sehr rätselhaft, denn ich bezweifle stark, dass sich das Leben auf diesem Gestirn ähnlich, wenn nicht genauso wie auf der Erde entwickelt hat. Es muß also etwas anderes dahinterstecken, und darüber zerbrechen sich Kagamí und ich gerade den Kopf."

„So, so." Mehr fiel Tókui dazu auch nicht ein. „Aber diese Konkubine und die Heilerin? Die sind weder Chinesen, noch Japaner oder Inder. Jedenfalls kam mir das aus Manuas Erzählung so vor..." „Tja, das ist natürlich ein Faktor, der noch dazukommt. Auch finde ich die Namen der zwei Monde sehr seltsam... Melaja und Monuja... das sind keine Worte aus einer mir bekannten Sprache..." Kamomé wiegte den Kopf hin und her, während sie Tókui wieder vergessen zu haben schien und sich erneut Kagamí zuwandte.

„Na, dann vielen Dank, Professor Aranámi." Halb gelangweilt, halb ärgerlich drehte sich Tókui zu Moko und schüttelte aufgebracht ihre rote Haarmähne. „Wenn die ein Herz hat, dann steht die Welt kopf! Ich kann sie nicht leiden... ihre besserwisserische Art..."

„Ach, Tókui, reg' dich doch nicht auf, echt. Aranámi ist eben so, da kann man nichts machen." Beschwichtigend tätschelte ihr Moko kurz den Arm und zog seine Finger schnell wieder zurück, als er ihren Blick bemerkte. _Vorsicht_.

„Hey, seht mal! SEHT MAL!" Die Zwillinge kreischten entzückt, als der kleine Tisch plötzlich ein Eigenleben zu entwickeln schien und hin- und herschwankte.

„Was soll das? Gibt es hier einen Poltergeist, oder was?" fauchte Sachou entsetzt, während er in Deckung ging und sich an Káshira klammerte, der indessen fasziniert zusah, wie die Kerze langsam auf den Boden polterte und vor ihre Füße rollte. „Nein, sieh mal..." Aufgeregt deutete er auf den Tisch, der mit einem lauten Knall zur Seite kippte und ein Viereck sichtbar werden ließ. „Eine Falltür, sieh einer an!"

Die kleine Tür knackte und wurde von der anderen Seite heftig hin- und hergerüttelt, während sich die Kinder in einem Halbkreis rund um das kleine Viereck stellten, bereit, sofort zuzuschlagen, sollte der Kopf eines Soldaten in der Öffnung sichtbar werden.

Paff! Die Tür löste sich und produzierte eine riesige Staubwolke, die alle an den Rand eines Asthmaanfalls brachte. Inmitten des Chaos kletterte eine schwarzhaarige Gestalt aus dem Durchgang; eine recht wütende Manua, die sich hustend ihren Ärmel vor den Mund hielt. „Verdammte Geheimgänge! Müssen die denn _immer _so dreckig und verstaubt sein? Das ist ja nicht zum _Aushalten_!"

Während sie immer weiter erbost vor sich hin zeterte, warf sie ihnen ein dickes Paket zu, dass in groben Leinenstoff gehüllt war. „Da, ich habe Kleidung für euch gefunden! Ich hoffe, es passt, sonst muß es eben so gehen! Mehr kriege ich im Moment nicht, tut mir leid."

„Aber das macht doch nichts! Wir sind dir - äh, _Ihnen_ sehr dankbar..." Sachou katzbuckelte unterwürfig und lächelte begeistert. Ach, diese Frau...

„Sagt ruhig „Manua" und „du" zu mir. Das macht die Sache weniger kompliziert... Eure Namen habe ich mir leider noch nicht gemerkt, ihr müsst sie mir noch ein paar Mal sagen, ja? Die Kleider stammen aus meinen und meines Vaters alten Beständen. Sind aber gut erhalten, keine Sorge!"

Haná hatte inzwischen begonnen, den Kleiderstapel genauestens zu inspizieren. Ihr kleines Näschen rümpfte sich abfällig. „Hmm... so schön wie zuhause sind die aber nicht..."

„Ja, aber immer noch besser als unser jetziger Aufzug. Hier fallen wir ja auf wie bunte Hunde! Ich bin Manua und ihrem Vater sehr dankbar, dass sie uns ihre alte Kleidung überlassen." Moko hockte sich neben die Kleine und begann nun selbst im Stapel zu wühlen. „So, dann wollen wir mal! Hmm... das da sieht nach Frauenkleidung aus..." Farbenfrohe an Saris und indonesische Trachten erinnernde Gewänder flogen zur Seite, wo sie von den kritischen Augen der Mädchen geprüft wurden. Kamomé griff nach dem am wenigsten geschmückten Teil. „Das da ist meins. Die anderen sind mir viel zu auffällig..."

Kiíchigo dagegen packte ein prächtiges, über und über mit Gold- und Perlenstickerei verziertes Wickelkleid, das sie jubelnd an sich hielt. „Ja, ja, das gefällt mir. Das unterstreicht die Frische meines Teints – und abgesehen davon ist das diesen Sommer Mode-"

„Wir sind nicht zuhause, Kií- chan! Vergiss' die aktuelle Mode mal für einen Moment, ja, und denk daran, dass wir nicht allzu sehr auffallen sollten!" Kamomé war ärgerlich. Dieses kleine Hohlköpfchen dachte auch an _gar nichts_...

Maulend packte Kiíchigo das bunte Teil weg und griff nach einem weniger herausgeputzten Kleid. „Pah, du gönnst mir auch _nicht das geringste_..."

Moko war inzwischen bei der Männerbekleidung angekommen. „Seht mal... das hier sieht aus wie ein Yukata! Wer will ihn?" Káshira schnappte ihn und überreichte ihn grinsend an Hotáru, der ganz verlegen wurde. „Da, das passt am besten zu dir! In einem Hakamá siehst du jedenfalls richtig niedlich aus!" „Pah, Blödmann, halt die Klappe! Ich weiß selber, dass es dämlich aussieht!" Hotáru war dunkelrot vor Ärger geworden und ließ den Yukata zu Boden fallen, während er Káshira wütend und gedemütigt anfunkelte. Dieser hob das Kleidungsstück lediglich freundlich lächelnd auf und drückte es ihm erneut in die Hand. „Na, na, heute so empfindlich? Hast du etwa schlecht geschlafen? Eine Erbse unter deinem Bett?"

Mit einem gereizten Knurren machte Hotáru auf dem Absatz kehrt und wanderte wieder zu seinem alten Platz an der Wand zurück, wo er sich beleidigt niederließ. Elender Káshira. Irgendwann würde er ihm das alles zurückzahlen, jede einzelne Frechheit.

Als endlich jeder ein passendes Gewand gefunden hatte, meldete sich Manua wieder zu Wort.

„So, da nun jeder etwas anzuziehen hat, folgt ihr mir bitte paarweise nach draußen. Im Innenhof gibt es eine kleine Dusche, dort könnt ihr euch waschen und neu einkleiden."

„Toll!" Kiíchigo sprang begeistert auf und packte Tókui am Handgelenk. „Komm, wir gehen jetzt duschen! ENDLICH! Und neue Sachen! Ich bin ja so _glücklich_!"

„Gut, dann seid ihr zwei die ersten. Folgt mir!" Manua stieg die enge Treppe wieder nach unten, was vor allem bei Kiíchigo nicht gerade auf Begeisterung stieß. „Ähhh... so dreckig... na, aber wenn's sein muß..."

Auch über die Dusche, die sie im Innenhof vorfanden, war Kiíchigo alles andere als entzückt. Es gab kein fließendes Wasser, sondern lediglich zwei getrennte Kabinen mit einem riesigen Wasserbottich in der Mitte, aus dem man mit einer großen Kelle schöpfen musste, und eine großen Pumpe, deren Schnabel in den Zuber wies.

„Na dann... auf geht's!" meinte Tókui beherzt und betrachtete die Konstruktion mit großem Interesse. „Sieht ganz lustig aus, was meinst du, Kiíchigo?" „Bäh." war deren einzige Entgegnung. Tókui zuckte die Achseln und schnappte sich eines von den grobgewebten Tüchern, die neben der Dusche bereitlagen. „Sei froh, dass es hier überhaupt so etwas gibt. Der Fluß war dir ja auch nicht gut genug, oder?"

Manua wachte inzwischen angespannt über alle Vorgänge. Zu ihrem Glück war heute beinahe kein Diener in ihrem Haus, also konnten sich die Fremden in Ruhe säubern und ihre alten Kleider anziehen. Da Sankhya eine florierende Handelstadt war, brauchte sie sich kaum Sorgen zu machen, dass man die Kinder sofort als Fremde entlarven würde.

„Hey, Hotáru- kun! Los, gehen wir beide, okay?" Mit einem heftigen Ruck packte ihn Káshira an der Hand und zerrte ihn ohne Wenn und aber mit sich. Hotáru wehrte sich nicht sehr, sondern ließ sich eher bereitwillig mitziehen, was ihm einen ziemlich beleidigten Blick von Watarí einbrachte, den er aber ignorierte. „Hey, nicht so schnell..."

„Dieser _Mistkerl_! Dauernd..." zähneknirschend blickte ihnen Watarí nach und ärgerte sich maßlos. „Also ehrlich..."

„Gehst du mit mir, Watarí- kun?" Schüchtern zupfte ihn Kitsuné am Ärmel. Watarí blickte zu ihm hinunter und musste plötzlich lächeln. Kitsuné ähnelte seinem Bruder in einer Hinsicht sehr; beide erinnerten manchmal an unbeholfene kleine Kätzchen. Watarí wuschelte kurz über seinen orangen Haarschopf. „Aber sicher doch."

Nach und nach kamen alle an die Reihe, während Manua eifrig an der riesigen Wasserpumpe werkelte, so dass nach jedem Duschgang frisches Wasser in den Bottich rann, während das Benutzte durch ein Loch aus dem Zuber ablaufen konnte.

Hotáru genoss das erfrischende Gefühl des Wassers auf seiner Haut. Das hier war irgendwie besser als der Fluß – es war von Menschenhand gebaut worden, und bot ein Gefühl der Sicherheit, obwohl diese Dusche trotz ihrer Effizienz recht primitiv war. Aber dennoch – hier gab es Menschen, die ihre Sprache beherrschten und in der Lage waren, Dinge wie Seife und Wasserpumpen herzustellen. _Soo _schlimm konnte es also gar nicht sein.

Gerade als er seinen Yukata überstreifte, kam Káshira ebenfalls aus der kleinen Kabine und griff nach den bereitgelegten Kleidern. Er hatte sich für die selbe Bekleidung wie Hotáru entschieden, nur war sein Yukata nicht grün, sondern dunkelblau. Die Farbe stand ihm ausgezeichnet, wie Hotáru mit schnellem Blick bemerkte.

„Mmmh... Ich dachte mir, wenn du ständig in dem Zeug herumläufst, dann muß es ja bequem sein, oder? Also, Hotáru- kun... enttäusche mich nicht!" Káshira grinste freundlich und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Diese Dusche war dringend nötig, meinst du nicht auch? Jetzt fühle ich mich wieder etwas Menschlicher." „Ja." Hotáru nickte kurz. „Ich bin froh, dass wir weniger auffällige Sachen bekommen haben... Weißt du, ist dir auch schon aufgefallen, dass diese Manua zwar einen indischen Namen hat, aber japanische Kleider in ihrem Schrank... ich meine, natürlich ist das hier nicht _japanisch_, aber... diese ganze Welt hier wirkt wie ein... ein _Mischmasch _aus dem asiatischen Teil der Erde... das ist doch total seltsam, meinst du nicht auch?" Fragend blickte er zu seinem Klassenkameraden.

Káshira schüttelte allerdings lediglich ratlos den Kopf und zupfte gedankenverloren an seinem Yukatagürtel. „Hmm... ja, weißt du, hier passieren so viele seltsame Dinge, dass ich mich schon gar nicht mehr wundern kann... sprechende Saurier, eine fremde Welt, zwei Monde..."

„Fertig?" Als sie aus dem kleinen Vorraum traten, in dem sie ihre Kleider angelegt hatten, erklang als erstes Kamomé's leise Stimme an ihre Ohren. Sie war gerade damit beschäftigt, ihre langen blauen Haare mit einigen langen Haarspangen, die mit funkelnden Edelsteinsplittern besetzt waren, nach oben in einen strengen Knoten zu stecken. Neben ihr saß eine hellauf begeisterte Kiíchigo, die ihre glänzenden braunen Haare mit einem Schildplattkamm bürstete und sich mit strahlender Miene in einem großen Spiegel musterte. „Oh, diese Kleider mag ich! Und Manua hat uns so wundervollen Haarschmuck geschenkt... ich bin ganz begeistert! Sieh mal..." Aufgeregt reichte sie eine der Spangen zu Hotáru, der sie kurz gleichgültig musterte und dann an Káshira weitergab, der sie dagegen mit weitaus größerem Interesse betrachtete, nach allen Seiten drehte und schließlich nahe an sein Gesicht hielt, um die Splitter kritisch unter die Lupe zu nehmen. „Das sieht aus wie Lapislazuli, Obsidian und Nephrit. Hübsche Arbeit; die Nadeln sind aus Bronze, sehr sorgfältig gemacht. Wären wir Zuhause, würden wir einiges dafür kriegen können!"

„Sieh einer an. Dafür, dass du _nie _im Laden deiner Mutter bist, kennst du dich aber ziemlich gut mit diesen Dingen aus, was? Respekt!" Hotáru verneigte sich spöttisch und lächelte subtil. „Pah, gar nicht wahr! Das weiß doch jeder!" Káshira wurde puterrot und blickte auf seine Sandalen, während er verlegen im Sand scharrte. Das kam dabei heraus, wenn die eigene Mutter einen Juwelierladen besaß.

„Willst du eins, Suigín?" Kamomé war inzwischen mit ihren Haaren fertig geworden und streckte die Hand aus, in der sich eine kleine, rotbraune Kugel befand. Hotáru nickte dankbar mit dem Kopf und packte den kleinen Ball vorsichtig mit zwei Fingern. Káshira beobachtete ihn erstaunt, während er die Kugel in seinem Mund verschwinden ließ, und konnte seine Neugier schließlich nicht mehr zügeln. „Hey, was ist denn das? Darf ich auch eins, Aranámi?"

„Klar doch." In Kamom's kühlem Gesicht rührte sich kein Muskel, während sie ihm eins der kleinen Bonbons reichte, die Káshira erwartungsvoll in den Mund schob und beinahe sofort wieder ausspuckte. „Bäh, das ist ja _widerlich_! Was ist das für ein Teufelszeug?"

„Tamarinde." Hotáru schaffte es gerade noch, ernst zu antworten, als er plötzlich von einem heftigen Lachanfall, den er verzweifelt zu unterdrücken versuchte, geschüttelt wurde.

„Aus Tamarinde, Zucker und Chilipfeffer gefertigte Bonbons" konnte Kamomé eben noch hinzufügen, bevor auch sie zu kichern begann. „Suigín und ich mögen keine Süßigkeiten." Káshira blieb für eine Sekunde sprachlos und wie erstarrt stehen, bevor er sich hastig auf dem Absatz umdrehte und das Weite suchte. Auf ihr schadenfrohes Gelächter konnte er jetzt gerne verzichten. Kiíchigo starrte ihm mit verständnislosem Blick hinterher und wandte sich dann zu Hotáru und Kamomé, die sich immer noch vor Lachen krümmten. „Was war denn los? Ich hab' nichts verstanden." Während die beiden Angesprochenen nur noch heftiger zu lachen begannen, schüttelte Kiíchigo abermals ratlos den Kopf und kümmerte sich wieder um ihre lockige Haarpracht.

„Uhuh, Káshira- Senpai, hast du Süßigkeiten für uns? Wir hätten sooo gerne welche!" Mit bettelnden Mienen hatten ihn die Zwillinge und Haná umkreist und zupften ungeduldig an seinen Ärmeln. „Ich habe nichts, aber Aranámi- san und Hotáru- kun dort hinten geben euch sicher _gerne _etwas ab..." „_Suuper!!!_" Aufgeregt kreischend ließen die Kleinen von ihm ab und eilten in Richtung Dusche. Káshira kicherte boshaft vor sich hin und setzte seinen Weg über den Innenhof in wieder etwas besserer Laune fort.

Das Anwesen des Bürgermeisters wirkte riesig, wenn man bedachte, dass _dieser _Teil lediglich das Haus seiner Tochter war. Manua Mayas Wohnsitz erinnerte sehr an eine persische Moschee, nur sehr viel kleiner, aber dennoch enorm für eine einzelne Bewohnerin, egal wie viele Diener sonst noch in diesem Heim leben sollten. Káshira betrachtete das Besitztum neugierig und war beeindruckt. Manua war also offensichtlich nicht gerade unbegütert.

Der zierliche Prachtbau schmiegte sich an die innere Seite der breiten Außenmauer, war also vor Dinosauriern oder sonstigen Angriffen bestens geschützt, aber dennoch eine vollkommen unabhängige Wohnstätte, in der Manua vermutlich tun und lassen konnte, was ihr gefiel, ohne dass ihr Vater es bemerkte.

Die Fassade war mit einem zarten Mosaik aus blauen, grünen und gelbbraunen Steinsplittern in allen Schattierungen geschmückt; die nach oben hin in einem sanften Bogen spitz zulaufenden Fensterrahmen wiesen unauffällige, raffiniert durchbrochene Muster auf, die Káshira an Darstellungen aus den Kunstbüchern seines Vaters erinnerte, die er zwischendurch gerne mal durchblätterte. Obwohl er sich lieber die Zunge abgebissen hätte, als es freiwillig zuzugeben, besaß er eine ausgeprägte Vorliebe für kunstvolle Bauwerke und gute Bildbände, von denen er einige in seinem Zimmer hortete. Allerdings _sehr _tief im Schrank vergraben, damit sie keiner seiner Freunde durch Zufall finden konnte. Es gab kaum Dinge, die ihm unangenehmer gewesen wären als eine solche Entdeckung; der Juwelierladen seiner Mutter war da wirklich schon ausreichend genug.

„Sieh mal, das sieht aus wie eine Moschee, nicht wahr? Solche Bilder gibt es in meinem Geschichtsbuch, Senséi Watakúzu hat uns von den Persern und so erzählt, und da waren solche Moscheen drin." Chujitsu hatte seinen großen Bruder mit klappernden Sandalen eingeholt und plapperte nun atemlos vor sich hin, während er mit großen Augen die wirklich imposante Anlage des großen Herrenhauses, in dem Manuas Vater hauste, betrachtete. „Cool, sieh mal, der Turm da in der Mitte ist aber _viel _größer als der von ihrem Haus... fast _doppelt _so hoch!" Aufgeregt wies er mit dem Finger auf das riesige Gebäude, aus dessen Mitte ebenso wie aus dem kleinen Palast ein hoher Turm ragte, der in einer spitzen Kuppel endete. Die gesamte Außenmauer war durchbrochen worden, so dass man eine lange Wendeltreppe, die zur Kuppel führte, schemenhaft erkennen konnte. Anders als bei Manua zeigte sich dieses Haus in einer mittelbraunen und weißen Färbung, was es nicht nur durch seine Bauweise robuster wirken ließ. „Wozu der wohl gut ist? Man kann ja sogar die Treppe sehen!" Chujitsu war erstaunt und betrachtete das Gebäude so intensiv, dass er durch die leise Stimme, die plötzlich neben seinem Ohr erklang, heftig erschreckt wurde und mit einem Aufschrei zur Seite sprang. „Aah_, Kitsun_! _Musste _das denn sein?" Wütend drehte er sich zu dem orangehaarigen Jungen um, der ihn völlig ungerührt musterte und seine Worte mit monotoner Stimme wiederholte. „Ich sagte, der Turm ist vermutlich ein Wachtturm, von dem aus man gefährliche Dinosaurier oder Feinde sichten kann. Wäre doch logisch, oder?"

„Hmm... ja, warum eigentlich nicht" fiel Káshira ein. „Stimmt, ja, du könntest recht haben. Schließlich ist mit diesen Allosauriern und den Raptoren und dem Zeug nicht zu spaßen... Hier laufen ständig so komische Viecher auf der Mauer auf und ab... ganz kleine..." Misstrauisch blickte er um sich und deutete dann hastig auf den Boden. „Da- schon wieder!"

Kitsuné und Chujitsu bemühten sich, seinem Blick zu folgen und erkannten einen kleinen, bräunlichen Schemen, der eilig von einem Mauervorsprung zum anderen huschte. „Größer als eine Maus" war alles, was Chujitsu sagen konnte, bevor der Schatten auch schon wieder im aufgewirbelten Staub verschwunden war. Leises Lachen ertönte plötzlich hinter den Dreien. Ruckartig drehten sie sich um und sahen Kagamí, der abfällig grinsend zu ihnen getreten war. „Das da sind Lesothosaurier, ihr Schlauberger. Ihr habt wohl in der Schule nie aufgepasst, oder? Keine Angst, die sind völlig harmlos, nur Pflanzenfresser. Auf der Erde waren sie vermutlich eine der frühesten Ornithischier, also Vogelbeckensaurier. Aber möglicherweise fraßen sie doch Fleisch – vorne in ihrem Maul sind ziemlich spitze Zähne. Ich würde also lieber nicht versuchen, sie zu streicheln!" Die letzten Worte waren wohl mehr auf die Zwillinge gemünzt, die im Moment zwar abwesend, Káshira aber noch lebhaft in Erinnerung waren. Dämliche Kinder. Aber sie hatten ja nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als sich gleich mit gefährlichen Raptoren anzulegen. Die beiden Namarí- Zwillinge waren schon in Hachinohe für ihr quirliges Temperament ziemlich berühmt gewesen.

„Woher _weißt _du das denn alles nur? Unmöglich... ein einzelner Mensch merkt sich das doch gar nicht alles!" Chujitsu schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf und schämte sich. Kagamí war ein ganzes Jahr jünger als er, und schon um so vieles klüger... Er wagte einen kurzen Seitenblick zu Kitsuné, der schweigend vor sich hinstarrte und ruhelos die Finger bewegte. Chujitsu hielt es nicht mehr aus. „Schluss jetzt!" Heftig griff er nach seiner Hand und presste Kitsuné's  Finger leicht zusammen, um die stetige Bewegung zu stoppen. Kitsuné zuckte zusammen und richtete seinen abwesenden Blick auf ihn. „Aya..." „Wovon redest du?" Chujitsu war verwirrt und drückte fester, um ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Endlich schien Kitsuné aus seinem Tagtraum zu erwachen und drehte sich ganz zu Chujitsu. „Was willst du eigentlich? Laß' mich in Ruhe." „Aber – " Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, drehte sich der orangehaarige Junge auf dem Absatz um und spazierte davon. „Ja, aber..." Sprachlos starrte ihm Chujitsu nach und schnaubte mehr erstaunt als empört auf. „So was..."

„Mach dir keine Gedanken, Chū- chan. Die Suigín- Familie ist wohl eben so... damit sollten wir uns abfinden..." Káshira grinste aufgeräumt und legte seinem kleinen Bruder tröstend die Hand auf die Schulter. „Irgendwie ist es schön hier... was meinst du? Diese ganzen Gebäude... und ist dir aufgefallen, dass es so wirkt, als wären viele bekannte Stile zusammengeflossen? Das hier... ist wie... nein, es ist nicht _nur _indisch... es ist... persisch... und... alles fließt zusammen..." „Gut gesagt, Ryoki- kun. Gibst du öfter Kunstunterricht?" Leise war Hotáru wie aus dem Nichts neben ihm aufgetaucht und lächelte zurückhaltend, während er die Gebäude selber interessiert musterte. „Äh, oh... ähm, nein." Káshira hüstelte verlegen und wurde puterrot. „Ich mag diese Bauwerke. Diese Häuser. Sie sind so... es wirkt, als wären sie gewachsen, nicht wahr? Wie die alten Tempel zuhause. Sie passen in die Landschaft... als würden sie dorthin gehören – ohne Wenn und Aber..." „Gewachsen?" Káshira grinste überrascht und wandte sich ganz zu Hotáru, der plötzlich wie ertappt zu lachen begann und verlegen an seinem Ärmel zupfte. „Ich würde so gerne ein Photo mit meiner Kamera schießen und es selbst entwickeln. Warst du schon einmal in der Dunkelkammer? Das rote Licht ist so- man beginnt- über sich selbst nachzudenken, und man..." Er lächelte schüchtern. „Kennst du das Gefühl?" „Oh, ich... äh, nein. Ich kenne mich mit so was nicht aus... bin ja nicht im Photoclub..." „Nein, klar, wie konnte ich das vergessen. Hachí- Senpai ist ja mit mir im selben Club, nicht du." Müde schüttelte Hotáru den Kopf und starrte stumm vor sich hin. Káshira betrachtete ihn besorgt und bemühte sich, ihn etwas aufzuheitern. „Magst du Photographie? Ich meine, bist du gut darin?" „Besser als in Sport." Hotáru blickte ihn bitter lächelnd an und wanderte an der Mauer entlang, weg von Káshira, der sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte. So war das nicht gemeint gewesen; kaum ging Suigín etwas aus sich heraus und wurde zutraulicher, musste er wieder etwas Dummes sagen und ihn so verärgern.

„Hey du, warte mal." Rasch holte Káshira seinen Klassenkameraden ein und packte ihn am Ärmel. „So wollte ich das nicht sagen. Du bist doch auch im Schwimmclub gut." „Nein." Hotáru schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf und konnte Káshira nicht in die Augen sehen. „Ich bin die totale Niete." „Unsinn." Überraschend fühlte er sich an beiden Schultern gepackt, herumgedreht und von Káshira in den Arm genommen. „Hey, was soll denn das? _Spinnst _du? Verwechselst mich wohl mit Kiíchigo, was?" Mit brennenden Wangen befreite sich Hotáru aus der Umarmung und trat einen Schritt zurück, während Káshira seine Verlegenheit mit einem Lachen überspielte. „War doch nicht so gemeint, beruhig' dich wieder! So wie mit Kiíchigo ist es bei dir ganz sicher nie!" „Hmm" brummte Hotáru ärgerlich und wurde schlagartig ernst. „Hey, Ryoki, weißt du was?" „Nein, was meinst du?" Káshira bückte sich und hob einen der Sandsteine auf, die vor seinen Sandalen lagen, um ziellos mit ihm zu spielen. Hotáru holte tief Luft und begann vorsichtig. „Wir Fünfzehn... sind hier auf diesem Planeten irgendwie gefangen, oder?" „Mmh, ja... und?" „Wir können uns ja nicht mal leiden, und trotzdem müssen wir uns aufeinander verlassen... krank, was?" „Was meinst du mit _nicht leiden können_?" Káshira blinzelte ihn verständnislos an und schüttelte seinen Kopf.

„Oh, tut mir leid, Ryoki- kun... ich meinte, wir können uns nicht _alle _leiden, oder? Du magst mich nicht, zum Beispiel." Hotáru hatte es ganz ruhig gesagt, trotzdem wirkte es auf Káshira, als hätte er ihm einen Eimer mit kaltem Wasser über den Kopf gegossen. „Wie meinst du das? Natürlich mag ich dich. Irgendwie." „Jaja." Hotáru begann höhnisch zu lachen und machte sich, ohne noch einen Einwand gelten zu lassen, auf dem Rückweg. „Aber sicher doch."

„Ja aber – " Ebenso wie zuvor sein Bruder stand nun Káshira sprachlos da und starrte seinem ungerührt davonschlendernden Clubkameraden völlig perplex nach. Dieser Suigín...

„Essen ist fertig!" Hektisch eilte Manua von einem Ende des Hofes zum anderen, um die verstreute Kinderschar einzufangen. „Kommt mit mir mit, ja? Nach dem Essen können wir kurz auf den Markt gehen, dann seht ihr Sankhya richtig. Redet nur mit keinem, sonst fällte es auf, dass ihr nicht von hier seid." Kritisch musterte sie ihre Gäste. „Na, wenigstens ist Sankhya eine große Handelsstadt, da laufen ohnehin so viele Fremde umher... ein paar mehr oder weniger fallen da wohl auch nicht mehr großartig ins Gewicht." „Oh, Manua- san! Ihr- äh, _du_ bist so barmherzig..." Sachou war wieder einmal völlig hingerissen und himmelte seine geliebte Manua unverfroren an. Tókui musste sich vor lauter Ärger über soviel männliche Dummheit auf den Kopf greifen. „Nein, nicht möglich. Und _so_ einer ist unser Teamleiter... nicht auszuhalten..." „Arme Tókui. So eifersüchtig?" Hinterhältig lächelnd hatte sich Kamomé an den rothaarigen Wildfang herangeschlichen und brachte sich durch einen schnellen Sprung in Sicherheit, als Tókui's Hand gefährlich nahe an sie herankam. „Eifersüchtig, pah. Dieser Trottel ist mir doch egal wie _Nichts_..." maulte Tókui ärgerlich und blitzte Kamomé, die sie lediglich mit ungerührter Miene betrachtete, aufgebracht an. „So ein _Unsinn_..." „Komm, wir müssen jetzt Essen gehen, du hast Manua ja gehört." Kühl wanderte Kamomé zu den anderen, eine eingeschnappt vor sich hin murmelnde Tókui hinter sich. „Scheint ja was Wahres dran zu sein, wenn du dich gleich so aufregst..."

„Uäh, Káshira- Senpai, die Süßigkeiten, die uns Aranámi- san geschenkt hat, waren aber scheußlich! So bitter!" Ehe er sich's versah, war Káshira von den unermüdlich vor sich hin plappernden Kindern umringt, die ihn an den Ärmeln seines Yukata zupften und in Richtung Haus zerrten. „Hey, jetzt wartet mal! Nicht ganz so schnell, ja?"

Als endlich auch die Letzten im Haus verschwunden waren, atmete Manua befreit auf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Speisesaal. „Dort ist mehr als genug Platz für alle! Meine drei treuesten Diener haben mir einen großen Gefallen getan und für euch ein nahrhaftes Mahl zubereitet. Ich hoffe, es wird euch schmecken!"

Gespannt folgten ihr die hungrigen Pfadfinder und ließen sich im geräumigen Speiseraum nieder. Der große Saal wurde von einem wuchtigen Steintisch in der Mitte beherrscht, um den viele bequeme Sitzpolster gehäuft worden waren. Die Wände wiesen leuchtende Steinmosaike auf, die allesamt aus kompliziert verschlungenen Mustern bestanden und dem ganzen Raum eine fröhliche Atmosphäre verliehen, was dazu führte, dass sich die Gäste langsam auf den weichen Kissen entspannten. „Manua- san, dein Haus ist aber groß! Und da wohnst nur du alleine?" wollte Haná neugierig wissen. „Hast du denn keinen Mann? Ich – " „Also wirklich, Haná! So was fragt man doch nicht!" Hiyokó errötete entsetzt und hob warnend ihren Zeigefinger. „Ein wohlerzogenes Mädchen macht so etwas nicht!" „Ja, ja, das sagt Mama auch immer" maulte Haná verschnupft und betrachtete angelegentlich die Tischplatte, die aus feinem Marmor bestand und bereits mit Tellern und Reisschälchen geschmückt war. „Ach, das macht mir doch nichts aus. Ihr dürft gerne fragen, wirklich!" Manua lächelte freundlich und beugte sich zu dem kleinen blonden Mädchen, das immer noch verlegen auf den Tisch starrte. „Natürlich wohne ich nicht _ganz alleine _hier, was ihr ja schon durch meine Diener gesehen habt. Ich habe ungefähr an die zehn Diener für mich allein, und Vater hat Zwanzig. Alleine würden wir mit diesen großen Häusern ja auch nicht zurechtkommen! Heute sind allerdings nur Drei im Haus, eben die, denen ihr für das Essen danken könnt. Der Rest ist in der Stadt, auf dem Markt, oder in den Ställen...

Die meisten unserer Saurier sind außerhalb der Stadt in den großen Stallungen untergebracht. Hier sind nur die Reitsaurier, und auch davon nur unsere absoluten Lieblinge.

Da sich ja auch die Felder in Umkreis der Stadt befinden, wäre es Kraftverschwendung, die armen Tiere auch noch bis hierher laufen zu lassen, nicht wahr?"

Bevor noch einer der Fünfzehn antworten konnte, öffnete sich die rückwärtige Tür und ein junger Mann trat ein, sich ehrerbietig vor Manua verbeugend. „Lady Samadhi, die Speisen sind gerichtet. Wenn Ihr nun beginnen wollt – " „Ja, tragt auf." Zu den Kindern gewandt begann Manua etwas verlegen zu lächeln und schickte den Diener mit einem schnellen Wink ihrer Hand nach draußen. „Es ist natürlich nichts Besonderes – aber ihr dürft nicht vergessen, es sind lediglich drei Diener hier, und da... Aber lasst es euch bitte trotzdem schmecken!"

Erwartungsvoll behielten die Kinder die Tür im Auge, aus der wenige Minuten später zwei weitere Dienstboten traten, die schwer an zugedeckten Schüsseln und Töpfen trugen, die sie mit erstaunlicher Geschicklichkeit auf den Tisch gleiten ließen, ohne auch nur das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen.

Der Inhalt der Schüsseln bestand aus einer sehr scharfen, dickflüssigen roten Suppe, zu der kleine, runde Fladenbrote gereicht wurden. Moko jubelte erfreut, als er das Gericht erkannte. „Hey, das kenne ich ja! Papa hat das mal am Wochenende gekocht. Das ist eine Suppe aus Tomaten und Erbsen, und dazu isst man diese Fladen, die man „Chapatis" nennt, stimmt's?" Manua nickte lächelnd und probierte kritisch. „Ich hoffe, es wird euch nicht zu scharf sein. Vor einiger Zeit waren einige Fremde bei meinem Vater zu Besuch, und er ließ Papadams und Samosas zu Beginn reichen. Leider war sein Besuch keine scharfen Speisen gewöhnt, und so, na, den Rest könnt ihr euch ja sicher denken!"

Sángo und Okami mussten bei dem Gedanken an die armen Fremden, die sicher das Gefühl von flüssigem Feuer im Mund gehabt hatten, herzhaft kichern und riefen so Haná's Zorn hervor. „Wenn man isst, dann spricht man nicht. Und das selbe gilt für Lachen!" rügte sie ernsthaft und drehte sich zu Hiyokó, um ihren Beistand zu bekommen. Da diese aber selber mit einem heftigen Kicheranfall zu kämpfen hatte, ließ sie es mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen sein. „Barbaren... wenn Papa das wüsste..." Bei dem Gedanken an ihre Eltern, die sich sicher schon verzweifelt fragten, wo ihre kleine Tochter geblieben war, stiegen Haná plötzlich die Tränen in die Augen, die sie aber mit einer unerwarteten Aufwallung von Tapferkeit unterdrückte. Den Anderen wollte sie das Essen, von dem sie sehen konnte, wie gut es ihnen schmeckte, nicht verderben.

Hotáru mochte scharfe Speisen ebenso wenig wie Süße, würgte die Suppe aber trotzdem tapfer hinunter, nicht ohne Watarí vorher noch einen neidischen Blick zugeworfen zu haben, der die Schärfe des Gerichtes zu genießen schien, denn er griff noch einmal nach der Schüssel, um sich Nachschlag zu holen, was Hotáru mit einem unhörbaren Würglaut kommentierte. Kitsuné ging es ebenso wie seinem Bruder, er dagegen starrte ungläubig auf Chujitsu und Káshira, die alle beide mit großem Genuss die dickflüssige Suppe vertilgten und ebenso wie Watarí noch einmal nach der schlicht verzierten Schüssel fassten.

„Hoffentlich wird der Hauptgang besser" flüsterte Hotáru seinem kleinen Bruder zu, der verständnisinnig nickte und ebenso wie er ihre zufrieden schmatzenden Kameraden mit Ekel musterten. Nein, indische Gerichte waren nichts für sie.

Als sie nach und nach schließlich doch alle fertig wurden, räumten die Diener ebenso still und leise, wie sie zuvor alles hergeschafft hatten, die Suppentöpfe wieder ab und setzten riesige Schalen mit einer Mischung aus Garnelen, Zwiebeln und in Scheiben geschnittenem Fleisch auf bizarr aufgeblähten Nudeln an ihre Stelle. „Das hier ist „Mee Krob", ein sehr gutes und bekömmliches Nudelgericht, das mein Diener Hangi wundervoll zubereiten kann. Alle meine Freunde _lieben _es! Kein Wunder, dass sie immer zum Essen bleiben!" lachte Manua und reichte die geschickt garnierten Platten weiter. „Es ist noch so viel da, ihr müsst alles essen! Sonst wundern sich die anderen Diener noch, wie viele Gäste in ihrer Abwesenheit eigentlich hier waren!"

Das Mee Krob stieß bei allen auf große Begeisterung, selbst Hotáru und Kitsuné hatten ausnahmsweise nichts daran auszusetzen. Moko überschlug sich beinahe vor Entzücken und aß drei Portionen, wobei er ständig den Koch lobte und schwor, einmal selber so gut kochen zu können. „Pah, was ich jetzt mache, ist doch nur Kinderkram! _Richtig _kochen, ja, so wie dieses Essen, _das _ist Kunst! Jawohl, _Kunst_!"

Nachdem alle auch diesen Gang beendet hatten, trugen die Dienstboten noch eine Süßspeise auf, bei deren Anblick vor allem Kiíchigo und die Kleinen lauthals jubelten. „Oh, Fruchtsalat mit Kokoscreme! Das habe ich mal in einem thailändischen Restaurant gegessen, das schmeckt ja so toll! Oh, danke, Manua- san!" frohlockte Hiyokó, als sie die mundgerechten Leckerbissen in den Händen der geschmeichelten Diener sah. Hotáru und Kamomé dagegen sahen sich seufzend an und zuckten bedauernd die Achseln. War ja typisch, dass wieder mal etwas Süßes auf den Tisch kommen musste.

„Na, ihr zwei? Schlimmer als verwöhnte Schoßhündchen, ehrlich! Wenn man eine Liste von den Sachen, die ihr nicht essen wollt, schreiben würde, wäre es wohl einfacher, nur die zehn Gerichte, die euch munden, auf einen Zettel zu notieren und den Rest zu streichen, oder?" Tókui lachte schadenfroh, als sie Kamom's missgünstigen Blick begegnete. „War doch nur ein Vorschlag..."

Während die Anderen in tropischen Früchten und rahmiger Kokosmilchcreme schwelgten, begnügten sich Hotáru und Kamomé damit, ihren grünen Tee, der in kleinen Kannen vor ihnen stand, zu genießen und sich dabei leise über ihre Situation zu unterhalten.

„Ich glaube, wir können ihr im Moment vertrauen... immerhin verhilft sie uns zu Nahrung und unauffälligen Kleidern... Sie ist nützlich." „Ja" pflichtete ihr Hotáru nickend bei und betrachtete ihre glücklich vor sich hin schmausenden Kameraden. „Aber sie vertrauen ihr zu schnell..." „Das ist ihr größter Fehler. Aber so waren sie ja schon immer" stimmte Kamomé kühl zu und nahm noch einen Schluck. „Weißt du, ich muß mich bei dir entschuldigen." 

„Warum?" Erstaunt starrte sie Hotáru an. „Weil ich dir Unrecht getan habe. Bevor wir auf diese Reise aufbrachen, wollte ich dich unbedingt aus dem Team haben. Ich war mir sicher, dass du sowieso nur alles absichtlich falsch machen würdest, nur um uns zu beweisen, wie wenig du uns leiden kannst. Aber inzwischen – " Sie lächelte beinahe, „Hat sich gezeigt, dass du viel reifer bist, als ich dachte. Es tut mir leid, und ich nehme alles zurück, was ich vorher gesagt und getan habe. Du bist ein guter Navigator, und ein wertvolles Teammitglied, obwohl wir alle einander wohl nie „tief verbunden" sein werden. Aber das macht nichts. Solange jeder mithilft, können wir es schaffen." Auch Hotáru lächelte jetzt leicht. „Danke, Aranámi. Das ist nett von dir... ich bemühe mich ja, aber es ist nicht so leicht, mit Vierzehn anderen zurechtzukommen... auch für Kitsuné ist es schwer..." „Ja, das kann man ihm ansehen. Ich glaube, er ist krank." „Meinst du?" Hotáru erschrak leicht und drehte sich zu seinem Bruder, der still und wie abwesend vor seinem Essen saß. Im Gegensatz zu allen anderen unterhielt er sich mit niemandem und war so weit wie möglich von seinen Sitznachbarn weggerückt. „Aber er ist doch immer so. Gesellig war er noch nie." „Er sieht trotzdem sehr schlecht aus. Vater wirkt manchmal so, wenn er in der Firma viel zu tun oder Mama, wenn sie wieder einmal die ganze Nacht durchgearbeitet hat. Vielleicht ist es eine Art Streß?" Kamomé wiegte ihren Kopf zweifelnd hin und her. „Leider kenne ich mich da nicht so aus."

„Hmm..." Beide beobachteten Kitsuné eine kleine Weile, dann wandten sie sich wieder ihren eigentlichen Sorgen zu. „Ob Manua und diese Soldaten unter einer Decke stecken? Es wäre so einfach für sie, uns übers Ohr zu hauen und auszuliefern. Ich bin ja mal gespannt, was da noch folgen wird..." „Hey, Aranámi!" mischte sich Káshira plötzlich in ihr Gespräch und grinste dümmlich. „Gerade ist mir aufgefallen, dass deine Brille weg ist. Kannst du denn überhaupt noch was sehen?" Kamomé seufzte ärgerlich auf und blitzte Káshira wütend an. „Würde ich nichts sehen, hätte ich sie nicht abgenommen. Sonst brauche ich sie natürlich, aber da wir auf diesem Planeten so unauffällig wie möglich sein sollen, kann ich natürlich nicht mit einer Brille herumlaufen, oder? Das würde selbst der Dümmste bemerken."

„Wenn ich mir Káshira ansehe, wäre ich mir da gar nicht so sicher..." fiel Hotáru leise ein und lächelte hinterhältig, was bei Kamomé ein boshaftes Grinsen hervorrief und Káshira nach einer kurzen Nachdenkpause in Rage brachte. „Was redest du da eigentlich? Es bringt gar nichts, wenn du so leise vor dich hinflüsterst, ich höre dich ja doch! Und abgesehen davon – "

„Jetzt streitet doch nicht die ganze Zeit! Das ist ja nicht _auszuhalten_..." Sachou fühlte sich nach dem guten Essen nicht in Stimmung, sich auch noch einen Streit zwischen den beiden anzuhören. Tókui pflichtete ihm bei. „Wie zwei alte Männer, die den ganzen Tag nichts besseres zu tun haben, als sich wegen jedem Unsinn in die Haare zu kriegen! Was seid ihr denn für Vorbilder, hä? Das ihr euch vor den Kleinen nicht _schämt_..."

„Kamomé, auf ein Wort." Kiíchigo ignorierte die Diskussionen um sich und packte das blauhaarige Mädchen am Ärmel. „Was willst du?" Kamom's Stimme klang ungerührt wie immer, was Kiíchigo plötzlich schrecklich ärgerte. „Du sprichst in letzter Zeit ja oft mit Hotáru- kun, nicht wahr?" warf sie ihr hin und bemühte sich, nicht wie ein verletztes Seelchen zu klingen. „Das er _mein _Verlobter ist, hast du ja wohl nicht vergessen, oder, Kamomé? Ich meine nämlich – " „Also daher weht der Wind. Hast du Angst, er würde entdecken, wie belanglos du bist, Tsutsumí? Außer deinem hübschen Köpfchen und einer reichen Familie hast du nämlich nichts vorzuweisen, und Suigín ist nicht der Typ, der nur mit diesen Dingen zufrieden wäre... weißt du, Tsutsumí?" fügte sie kaltblütig hinzu und musste den heftigen Drang zu lächeln unterdrücken. Kiíchigo sah aus, als wäre sie den Tränen nahe. „Du bist ja so _gemein_! Wie _kannst _du das nur sagen?" Ruckartig sprang sie auf und presste ihre Hand vor den Mund. „Ich hasse dich, Aranámi! Oh, wie ich dich _hasse_!" Nachdem sie noch einmal heftig mit dem Fuß auf den Boden gestampft hatte, lief sie schluchzend aus dem Raum und ließ eine perplexe Gruppe zurück, die nach und nach ihre Blicke zu einer lediglich ungerührt in ihre Teeschale starrenden Kamomé wandte. Káshira war der Erste, der reagierte. „Aranámi, das war gemein, egal, was du zu ihr gesagt hast! Das sie sich da draußen die Augen ausweint, dass ist dir wohl egal, was?" Aufgebracht erhob er sich ebenfalls auf und verließ den Raum, um Kiíchigo zu finden und schnell zu trösten.

Sonst wagte es keiner, ein Wort zu Aranámi zu sagen. Ihre bissige Schärfe war nur zu gut bekannt. Lediglich Hotáru beugte sich leicht lächelnd zu ihr hin. „Nicht sehr freundlich zu unserem Goldherzchen? Arme Kií- chan. Das Weinen wird ihrem Teint nicht gut tun – und dann wird sie noch trauriger sein..." Kamomé antwortete darauf zwar nicht, ihre Ohren färbten sich aber leicht rötlich, als sie sich heftig das Lachen verkneifen musste. „Suigín, du bist ein _Idiot_. Woher hätte ich auch wissen sollen, dass sie _eifersüchtig _wird, hä?" „Es ist eben ihr verletzter Stolz, Aranámi. So ist das nun mal... wäre ich ihr Teddybär, würde sie genauso reagieren." Er seufzte leicht und streckte bittend seine Hand aus. „Darf ich..."

Milde ihren Kopf schüttelnd holte Kamomé ein Tamarindenbonbon aus ihrer Tasche und ließ es in seine Handfläche gleiten, während sie selbst auch nach einem suchte. „Keine schlechte Idee... das brauche ich jetzt auch, nach diesem dummen Ärger..."

Manua hatte von dem ganzen Schlamassel nicht wirklich viel mitbekommen und sprang lebhaft auf die Beine. „Los, ihr Faulpelze! Jetzt haben wir wirklich lange genug mit Essen und Trinken verbracht, also, wir werden uns auf den Marktplatz von Sankhya begeben, dort seht ihr dann, wie es in einer großen Handelsstadt zugeht. Ich hoffe sehr, dass es euch gefällt, denn ich _liebe _den Markt!" Munter eilte sie den Pfadfindern voran, die ihr mit gemischten Gefühlen folgte. Die Kleinsten waren vorbehaltlos begeistert und hängten sich wie Kletten an die schwarzhaarige Frau, während die Älteren von leichten Zweifeln geplagt wurden. „Ob uns wirklich keiner erkennt? Ich will nicht von diesen Soldaten gefangen werden" flüsterte Moko Sachou leise ins Ohr. „Wir werden sehen. Ehrlich gesagt bin ich nach diesem Keller _dankbar_, dass wir wieder mal nach draußen können – und wer weiß, vielleicht finden wir sogar jemanden, der uns helfen kann..." antwortete Sachou betont optimistisch und bemühte sich, seine schöne Angebetete nicht aus den Augen zu verlieren. Vor der Tür schlossen sich ihnen Káshira und auch die inzwischen wieder beruhigte Kiíchigo an, ohne den Streit zu erwähnen.


	20. Khayáal

20. Kapitel

Khayáal 

**__**

„Es sind keine guten Nachrichten, die Ihr mir da bringt, General Mosar. Ich hatte auf bessere Ergebnisse gehofft... auch von Major Sākuru und Euch, Hauptmann, hätte ich mehr erwartet... Ihr seid weder in der Lage, eine Schar schwacher Kinder zu finden und vor den Hohenpriester zu bringen, noch einen schwachen Rebellensohn. Ich muß sagen, ich bin ernstlich ein wenig verstimmt..."

Offenbar ruhig und gelassen beendete der König vorerst seine Strafrede und lehnte sich in seinem Sitzkissen zurück, während er seiner Konkubine, die leise auf einer Saùng-Gauk - ähnlichen Bogenharfe spielte, zu lauschen schien. Der vor ihm auf dem Marmorboden kniende General und sein Hauptmann atmeten etwas befreiter auf. Anscheinend nahm der König ihr Versäumnis doch nicht zu schwer; er wirkte friedlich und - 

„UNFÄHIGE _IDIOTEN_!! Wie könnt ihr es nur _wagen_, nach diesen Fehlern auch noch vor meine Augen zu treten? Seht zu, dass ihr den Sohn des Rebellen sowie diese Kinder auftreibt und dem Hohenpriester ausliefert. Wenn ihr es noch _einmal _wagen solltet, mit leeren Händen vor mich zu treten, dann werdet ihr euch wünschen, niemals geboren worden zu sein." Wütend schlug er mit der geballten Faust auf die weichen Kissen, während die schwarzhaarige Konkubine ungerührt weiter vor sich hin musizierte und die ganze Aufregung gar nicht zu bemerken schien.

„Hinaus mit euch. Kommt nicht eher wieder, als die Fremden in eurer Obhut sind und auf den Hohenpriester warten. Sonst könnt ihr euch gleich selbst auf die Folterbank legen, denn ich kenne keine Gnade mehr. Geht jetzt!" Das ließen sich General und Hauptmann lieber nicht zweimal sagen. Ehrerbietig verneigten sie sich und wichen rückwärts zur Tür, während sie ständig demütig vor sich hin murmelten. „Shi Huángdì, wir werden Euch nicht enttäuschen... diese Kinder werden wir sofort gefangen haben... Wir danken Eurer Großmütigkeit..."

Verstimmt starrte ihnen der Monarch hinterher und wandte sich dann an seine Konkubine. „Eakeno, geh auch du. Heute ertrage ich keine von eurer Sorte mehr. Ich brauche Ruhe und Frieden."

Still tat die junge Frau, wie ihr geheißen, ergriff ihr Instrument und folgte beiden Soldaten nach draußen, wo sie sich gegen das geschlossene Tor lehnte und einen erbitterten Seufzer ausstieß. „So ist er heute schon den ganzen Morgen. Es ist nicht mehr _auszuhalten_ – General Mosar, würdet Ihr mich begleiten? Ich und die Anderen würden gerne etwas Tee für Euch zubereiten – Ihr wart schon lange nicht mehr hier..." Sie lächelte verschmitzt und zwinkerte.

„Lady Eakeno, einem solchen Angebot kann ich natürlich nicht wiederstehen. Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, mit Euch eine lange Unterhaltung zu führen – wenn es Eure Zeit erlaubt..."

Die schöne Konkubine lächelte nur und schritt schnell voran. Mosar und Matandua hatten Mühe, ihr zu den Frauengemächern zu folgen. Vor einer aufwendig verzierten Türe blieb sie schließlich stehen und klopfte leicht an, bis ihr ein junger Diener öffnete. Kaum hatten die im Inneren sitzenden Personen den General erblickt, ertönte lautes Gelächter, und Mosar wurde, eh er sich's versah, von noch fünf anderen schönen Frauen umringt, allesamt königliche Konkubinen. „Oh, General! Welch Überraschung! Kommt schnell herein! Nur herein!"

Mosar und Matandua wurden in ein duftendes Gemach gezogen, welches über und über von weichen, reichverzierten Sitzkissen aus Samt und Seide übersät war. Die Konkubinen beförderten die Zwei ungeduldig in ihre Mitte und scharten sich erwartungsvoll um die beiden Männer. „Also, berichtet uns, was es Neues gibt! Wir sind ja soo gespannt... aber zuvor – "

Lǐwù, die Älteste der Sechs, zupfte an seinen eisernen Schulterklappen und setzte ein schmeichelndes Gesicht auf. „Ihr sollt es doch bequem haben. Legt bitte Eure Rüstung ab."

„Ja, in diesem eisernen Panzer könnt ihr doch kaum sitzen!" fielen auch die anderen ein.

„Keine Sorge, meine Rüstung ist meine zweite Haut. Aber Ihr habt recht; in diesen anmutigen Gemächern ist sie wohl fehl am Platz." Mit diesen Worten trennte sich Mosar von seinem Brustharnisch, welches ein kleiner Diener auf einen Wink Eakenos sofort nach draußen trug. Auch Matandua hatte selbiges ohne Aufforderung getan, was sie zu einem ärgerlichen Stirnrunzeln veranlasste. „Wann habe ich dir die Erlaubnis gegeben, dasselbe zu tun wie der ehrwürdige General? Jemand aus dem Volk der Ngardmau kann sich eben einfach nicht benehmen!" „Lady Eakeno, seid nicht zu hart zu mir. Auch meine Rüstung ist nicht leicht." „Schwätzer!" Halb besänftigt wandte die junge Konkubine ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Mosar zu, der die Szene amüsiert beobachtet hatte. „Wünscht ihr Tee, General?" Ohne seine Antwort abzuwarten, klatschte Wēnnuǎn leicht in die Hände, woraufhin eine junge Frau erschien, die ein silbernes Tablett mit zwei Teeschalen und einer großen Kanne trug.

„Feinster Hóngchá. Shi Huángdì hat ihn uns bringen lassen... er ist ja sonst so gut zu uns..." Anmutig räkelten sich die schönen Frauen in den weichen Kissen, während Mosar inzwischen unbeeindruckt den pechschwarzen Tee schlürfte, der wirklich eine gute Ernte zu sein schien und sich fragend an Lǐwù wandte. „Was soll das heißen, er ist ja _sonst so gut zu Euch_? Hat Shi Huángdì sich Euch gegenüber schlecht verhalten?"

Die Konkubinen sahen sich erschrocken an und schwiegen eine kleine Weile. Dann allerdings fasste sich Shōbu als Erste ein Herz und begann leise zu erzählen.

„Nun... der Göttlich Erhabene ist nicht mehr so nett zu uns wie sonst... Früher war er immer sanft und zärtlich, und jederzeit bereit, uns zuzuhören oder mit uns zu sprechen. Aber seit einigen Monaten... wirkt er immer abwesender und übelgelaunter. Sonst gab es für ihn nichts Entspannenderes, als unserer Musik zu lauschen, sich massieren zu lassen oder mit uns zu sprechen. Nebst anderen Dingen natürlich..." Sie lächelte schelmisch. „Aber das nur nebenbei erwähnt... Tatsache ist jedenfalls, dass sich der Göttlich Erhabene sehr geändert hat – und wir alle denken, dass es möglicherweise mit den häufigen Besuchen des Hohenpriesters zu tun haben könnte." „Wir dachten ja zuerst an – hmm, wie soll ich sagen?" steuerte Míithaa leicht errötend bei. „Nun, der Hohenpriester ist ja ein – durchaus – _anziehender _Mann, und wenn Shi Huángdì etwas Abwechslung braucht, bitte... Aber es war nicht der Grund."

„Nein." Mìfēng traten Tränen in die roten Augen, und sie musste sich abwenden. „Oh, General, ich flehe Euch an, helft Shi Huángdì. Ich kann seine Kälte nicht mehr länger ertragen... sie bricht mir das Herz... schon seit acht Jahren lebe ich hier und diene ihm, und noch nie zuvor war er so wenig Er selbst..." Heftig begann sie zu schluchzen und verbarg ihr Gesicht in den Händen, während ihre Schultern zuckten.

Wēnnuǎn umarmte sie tröstend, während sich Eakeno kopfschüttelnd wieder zu Mosar und Matandua drehte. „Diese Mìfēng... ein wahres Seelchen. Aber nun gut – Ich hoffe, der Tee war nach Eurem Geschmack, General. Nun, es ist schon sehr spät geworden..."

„Wir danken Euch, für diese Einladung und die bezaubernde Bewirtung, allerdings, wie Ihr sagt, Lady Eakeno, es ist schon spät, und wir müssen uns auf die Suche nach dem Rebellen und seinen Beschützern in ihrem seltsamen Gefährt machen – sobald es Neuigkeiten gibt, werden wir sie natürlich mit Euch teilen..." Mit einem leisen Klicken setzte Mosar seine Teeschale ab und erhob sich eilig, während Matandua es ihm pflichtbewusst gleichtat.  

„Noch einmal vielen Dank, und ich hoffe, wir sehen uns bald wieder – " „Nichts zu danken, General. Bringt nächstes Mal ruhig auch Euren Major mit – der Gute muß doch sehr traurig sein, dass er eine Audienz bei unserem König versäumt hat..." Shōbu nickte den Beiden abwesend zu und schob sie hastig zur Tür hinaus. Matandua fing noch ein boshaftes Lächeln von Eakeno auf, dann klappte die Pforte zu, und die zwei Soldaten sahen sich gegenseitig erstaunt fragend an. „Eine recht eilige Verabschiedung" war alles, was Mosar dazu einfiel, und Matandua ärgerte sich. „Diese Konkubinen! Sie haben den ganzen Tag nichts anderes zu tun, als um den König herumzuschwänzeln und Geheimnisse aus ihm herauszupressen. Ke – " 

„Hauptmann." Der junge General hatte sich wieder gefangen und ermahnte seinen Untergebenen mit ruhiger Stimme.

„Wir befinden uns auf dem Hofe des Königs, unkluge Reden könnten sehr leicht gefährlich werden." „Ja, aber – " Matandua wurde rot und senkte verlegen seinen Kopf. „Diese Eakeno – Sie – " „Ja, genau, Konkubine Eakeno." General Mosar grinste anzüglich. „Was ist denn mit Konkubine Eakeno?" „Nichts" würgte der Hauptmann puterrot hervor. „Das sind alte Geschichten. Hier in Asante haben sie nicht die geringste Bedeutung mehr." „Erzählt mir mehr, Hauptmann. Das scheint interessant zu werden..." Ein kleiner Diener bog plötzlich pfeilschnell um die Ecke, ihre Harnische schwer über seiner Schulter tragend. Als er sie erreicht hatte, verbeugte er sich tief und begann hastig zu plappern, während er keuchend nach Luft schnappen musste. „Oh, bitte verzeiht mir, Meister! Ich war gerade damit beschäftigt, sie zu putzen, als ich Euch zurückkommen hörte – verzeiht, dass ich nicht schneller und aufmerksamer war..." „Schon gut" unterbrach ihn Matandua knapp. „Das geht in Ordnung." Der Junge errötete und neigte sich noch tiefer, während er den dunkelhäutigen Mann verstohlen betrachtete. Matandua gab vor, es nicht zu bemerken, und legte hastig seine Rüstung an, ohne die spöttischen Blicke, die Mosar in seine Richtung sandte, zu beachten. Lediglich seine Ohren nahmen einen dunkleren Farbton an, während Mosar dem Jungen gleichgültig einige Münzen in die Hand drückte, die diesen zu wahren Freudensprüngen verleiteten. „Oh, Ihr seid zu gütig, Herren... ich danke Euch, Meister..." „Verschwinde."

Der kleine Diener huschte artig von dannen, nicht ohne dem Hauptmann noch einen bewundernden Blick zugeworfen zu haben, was von diesem mit einem ärgerlichen Seufzen registriert wurde. „Diese Kinder... warum mussten sie auch ausgerechnet welche von den Kleinsten mitnehmen? Dieser Taparahi... kann keine Minute still sitzen..."

„Zurück zu Eakeno. Ihr wolltet mir etwas erzählen..." Matandua bekam wieder einmal rote Ohren und wollte ausweichen. „Oh, General..." „Keine Ablenkmanöver jetzt. Ich warte auf eine Antwort." Mosar's Stimme hatte einen befehlenden Unterton angenommen, der Matandua klar machte, dass seine Geduld zu Ende war... Schweren Herzens zuckte er schließlich ergeben die Schultern und seufzte tief auf. „Also gut, wenn's denn sein muss..."

Sie erreichten das große Eingangstor und traten in den riesigen, sonnendurchfluteten Innenhof, der bis auf einige Stallburschen, die Reitsaurier hin – und herführten, sowie einigen Dienern, die mächtige Saurierhälften und Körbe mit Gemüse und Früchten in Richtung Küche schleppten, völlig leer war.

Matandua hub ergeben zu sprechen an. „Nun, Konkubine Eakeno stammt nicht aus dem selben Volk wie ich, deshalb kann sie sich auch erlauben, mich so zu behandeln. Ich komme aus dem Kriegerstamm der Ngardmau, am nordöstlichen Ende der Insel Tongariro gelegen, und Lady Eakeno stammt von der Insel Tinirau, die gleich neben der unseren liegt, aus dem Volk der Kapahi, die als sehr klug und schön bekannt sind. Unser Stamm und auch alle anderen auf Tongariro mussten den Häuptlingen von Tinirau Tribut zahlen, Muschelgeld und Nahrungsmittel. Das ist der Grund, warum ich immer ein wenig unter Lady Eakeno stehen werde. Es liegt in meiner Geschichte." „Aber jetzt seid ihr nicht mehr auf euren Inseln. Die großen Seefahrer Kuàngwù und Koháku brachten euch hierher, und dies ist euer Neuanfang." „Dennoch, General Mosar." Matandua sah ihm fest in die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. „Seine Wurzeln kann man nicht so einfach verleugnen. Bis zu meinem Lebensende werde ich immer wieder an mein früheres Leben auf Tongariro denken müssen. Ein völliger Neubeginn ist nicht so leicht." Darauf wusste Mosar nichts zu erwidern; schweigend überquerten sie den Innenhof und schritten langsam durch das große Haupttor, hinter dem ihre Saurier bereits gefüttert und getränkt auf sie warteten.

Unterwegs begegneten sie unerwartet einem ebenso exotisch wie Matandua aussehendem jungen Mädchen, das ihnen lediglich ein kühles Kopfnicken schenkte und sich ohne jegliche Höflichkeitsfloskeln sofort an Mosar wandte. „Prinzessin Asuka wünscht Euch zu sehen. Sie hat soeben erfahren, dass Ihr zu einer Audienz bei Shi Huángdì Nánfēng geladen wurdet... Zweifellos ist sie bereits auf den Weg hierher." Das junge Mädchen verschwand ohne jedes weitere Wort und ließ die beiden Männer wieder einmal perplex zurück.

Mosar drehte nicht einmal den Kopf. „Ihr seid heute in so erzählerischer Stimmung, Matandua – sagt, was hat es denn mit Heilerin Talingo auf sich? Sie ist ja noch verschrobener als Ihr und Eakeno..." „Heilerin Talingo ist eine von den Ngeraod. Die leben abgeschottet von allen anderen auf einem Geisterberg, der Hinetitama genannt wird... keiner von uns war jemals dort, nur Talingo und Dengei, der Häuptlingssohn, wissen, wie es auf diesem Berg wirklich ist... von dort kamen immer schon die größten Heiler und Magier, und Talingo ist eine von ihnen..." Matandua schüttelte sich, als wäre ihm eine kalte Schauder über den Rücken gekrochen. „Unheimlich sind sie, die von den Ngeraod – sprechen nicht viel, und zaubern, das können sie..."

„GENERAL!" Eine missmutige Stimme, die plötzlich hinter ihnen gellte, brachte beide Soldaten dazu, sich mit einem entsetztem Ruck umzudrehen. Geradewegs auf sie zu eilte die Kronprinzessin des Königreichs Asante, ein junges und zweifellos hübsches Mädchen, wäre da nicht ihre chronisch unzufriedene Miene gewesen. Ein großer Herrerasaurus folgte ihr ergeben bei Fuß, was für einen Fleischfresser eigentlich ziemlich untypisch war und auf den Einfluss einer _Shétou_ hinwies, die das Tier gezähmt haben musste. Die Prinzessin hatte das arme Tier in ein weißes Kleid gezwängt und ihm zu allem Überfluss auch noch einen bunten Turban um den Kopf gewickelt, was sowohl Mosar als auch Matandua zu innerlichen Würglauten veranlasste. Armes Ding. So wie es aussah brachte einem das Leben bei Hofe zwar Futter und Pflege, aber auch große Demütigung.

„Ihr wart bei diesen... diesen _Allerweltsliebchen_?" Asuka rang heftig nach Luft und stemmte beide Arme in ihre Seiten. „Was habt ihr bei diesen Frauenzimmern zu schaffen? Könnt ihr sie von hier verjagen? Ich habe es ja schon versucht, aber mein Vater ist so unvernünftig... Also?" Sie starrte die Beiden auffordernd an. Mosar bemühte sich, ihr angemessen zu antworten, ohne den Verdacht zu erregen, unhöflich zu sein. Das war gar nicht so leicht.

„Die Konkubinen wollten einige Informationen über unsere Arbeit, _Híme - sáma_. Sie waren an den Neuigkeiten über diesen Rebellen interessiert – diesem kleinen _Shēngyīn_ – Pteranodon..." „Pah, das kümmert mich doch nicht." Mit einer wegwerfenden Bewegung winkte die Kronprinzessin ab und stürzte sich wieder auf ihr Lieblingsthema. „Ihr wollt mir doch nicht erzählen, diese _Weibsbilder _würden von so was auch nur die _geringste_ Ahnung haben? Pahaha." Sie lachte verächtlich auf und warf sich in die Brust. „Die sehen doch nur soweit ihre polierten Fingernägel reichen. Das Regieren sollte man meinem Vater und mir überlassen, schließlich werde bald _ich _die neue Königin, das sollte man nicht vergessen." Selbstzufrieden tätschelte sie ihren Saurier und lächelte Mosar wieder gut gelaunt an; das große Diadem auf ihrer Stirn und die zarten Seidenkleider leuchteten in der strahlenden Sonne, ebenso wie ihre zahllosen Armreifen und Perlenkettchen, die um Hand – und Fußgelenke geschlungen waren. Ihre zierlichen Füßchen steckten in edelsteinverzierten Ledersandalen, die obendrein mit komplizierten Mustern geschmückt waren und sich stark von den Fußbekleidungen der anderen unterschied. Lediglich die Konkubinen konnten sich ähnlichen Luxus leisten, obwohl _sie _ihren Reichtum zu schätzen wussten – im Gegensatz zur eitlen Asuka.

„General, ich möchte, dass mein Vater diese... diese _Dirnen _ein für alle Mal hinauswirft und im treuen Gedenken an meine Mutter lebt. Das ist doch kein annehmbarer Zustand..."

„Aber Híme – sáma." Mosar fühlte, dass sich Matandua das Lachen nur noch knapp zu verkneifen vermochte, was er sehr gut nachvollziehen konnte. Die Prinzessin merkte ja gar nicht, was für Peinlichkeiten sie da einfach hinausposaunte. Wäre Mosar nicht so loyal gewesen, hätte er es sehr leicht für seine eigenen Interessen missbrauchen können. „Ich denke, dass sind Dinge, die Ihr mit eurem Vater unter vier Augen besprechen müsst – viel zu privater Natur, als das ein Soldat wie ich berechtigt wäre, sie auch nur zu _wissen_ – und sprecht am besten auch mit den Damen selber, da wird sich doch sicherlich eine Lösung finden lassen. Wenn ihr verzeiht, der Hauptmann und ich sind in Eile." Höflich verbeugten sich die Zwei und traten eilig den Rückzug an, während Asuka noch unschlüssig vor sich hin starrte und am Turban ihres Sauriers zupfte, wobei sie auch manchmal die schuppige Haut erwischte. Myuu quittierte es mit einem winselnden Laut, den sie aber gewissenhaft überhörte. Prinzessin Asuka hatte Wichtigeres zu tun!

 Sankhya war auf den ersten Blick überwältigend groß und unglaublich belebt. Manua hatte sie auf den Marktplatz geführt, der vor lauter Obst, Gemüse – und anderen Lebensmittelständen schier überquoll, überall herrschte lautes Geschrei und Feilschen, dass zu einem beinahe unverständlichen Gemisch ineinander floss. Zusätzlich erschwert wurde das Verstehen durch die Tatsache, dass die meisten Händler eine fremde Sprache benutzten, die keines der Kinder verstand, lediglich Kagamí und Kamomé bemerkten, dass es wie Hindi klang. „Na, kein Wunder, wir dachten uns ja gleich, dass Samadhi ein indischer Name ist."

Alle waren von der Vielfalt der angebotenen Waren geradezu überwältigt. An den Buden wurde heftig gefeilscht, winzige Saurier huschten blitzschnell in ihren Schatten hin – und her, um die herabgefallenen Nahrungsmittelreste zu erhaschen, und die unterschiedlichen Gerüche waren geradezu betäubend. An einem Stand konnte man sogar kleine, an den Beinen zusammengeschnürte Saurier erkennen, die bereits bratfertig angeboten wurden. Manua war ein bisschen stolz, als sie das Erstaunen ihrer Schützlinge bemerkte. „Ja, man merkt eben, dass Sankhya eine Handelstadt ist. Hier gibt es die exotischsten Gewürze und Früchte, die von den Seefahrern von weit her zu uns gebracht werden – sie kosten viel, aber für manche Anlässe lohnt es sich wirklich! Morgen zum Beispiel gibt es ein großes Fest im Haus meines Vaters, für das er _Wagenladungen _teurer Dinge bestellt hat – ich bin ja so gespannt! Leider könnt ihr nicht kommen, da viele Soldaten hier sein werden, verzeiht mir..." Sie blickte ein wenig betreten drein, als sie Kiíchigo's enttäuschte Miene sah, wurde aber gleich von Sachou getröstet. „Das ist ja ganz klar, dass wir uns nicht blicken lassen dürfen, das sieht jeder von uns ein. Wir danken dir sehr für deine Hilfe, Manua, ohne dich wären wir schon längst verloren." „Oh, aber nicht doch." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen lächelte verlegen und errötete erfreut. „Ich hätte euch doch nicht alleine lassen können, wo ihr doch von weit her kommt und euch in diesem Königreich so gar nicht auskennt..."

„Hört doch endlich auf zu quatschen! Bei diesen Köstlichkeiten läuft einem ja das Wasser im Mund zusammen." Gequält starrten sowohl Moko als auch Káshira auf die prächtigen Früchte, die sie magnetisch anzogen. „Och, nur ein kleines Stückchen von so einer..."

„Hier, ich kaufe euch welche." Überrascht starrten die Beiden auf Manua, die sogleich mit der dicklichen Händlerin heftig zu feilschen begann, um schließlich mit einem großen Korb Obst triumphierend zu ihnen zurückzukehren. „Aber das wäre doch nicht nötig gewesen, das alles kostet doch sicher viel zu viel..." Aber noch während sie abwehrende Worte von sich gaben, lechzten die Kinder bereits danach, endlich eine dieser Früchte zu probieren. Manua übergab ihnen lachend den Korb und schüttelte belustigt den Kopf. „Jetzt esst mal schön, und dann gehen wir noch in den Tempel. Ich habe schon viel zu lange nicht mehr gebetet – das kommt davon, wenn Mutter einmal nicht hier ist. Sonst ist immer _sie _es, die mich daran erinnert..."

„Wo ist denn deine Mama?" erkundigte sich Haná schmatzend. Sie hatte gerade in eine dunkelorange Frucht gebissen, die einer Birne sehr ähnlich sah und süß schmeckte. Manua lachte wieder, diesmal etwas trauriger. „Nun ja, Mutter ist wie üblich im Wald oder in den Bergen, so wie mein Bruder. Die beiden sind „Djiibh", also _Zungen_, sie können mit den Dinosauriern sprechen, was sie auch häufig tun. Euer kleiner Freund ist ein „Aawáaz", ein Saurier, der sprechen kann. Warum die Soldaten gerade nach ihm und euch suchen, ist mir allerdings immer noch ein Rätsel. Aber es kann natürlich daran liegen, dass ihr mit so einem seltsamen Gefährt und diesen komischen Kleidern aus der Fremde zu uns gekommen seid. Wer weiß..."

Sénsō, der seit ihrer Ankunft in Sankhya kaum ein Wort gesagt hatte und nun von Kagamí durch die Stadt getragen wurde, hob seinen Kopf und schnatterte ärgerlich.

„Ich will ja mal hoffen, dass wir bei dir überhaupt sicher sind. Wenn uns dieser General fangen sollte... dann sind wir vermutlich sein Mittagessen."

 „Psst, nicht so frech! Sonst wirft uns Manua- san hinaus!" flüsterten die beiden Zwillinge plötzlich ängstlich und schielten das Mädchen von der Seite her an. Okami und Sángo hatten sich an den Früchten noch nicht sattgegessen und das Allerletzte, dass sie jetzt gebrauchen konnten, war eine wütende Manua. Diese aber lachte nur und tätschelte gutmütig den Kopf des Pteranodon. „Na, bist du wieder hungrig? Ich dachte, die Fische, die du bekommen hast, hätten gereicht!" „Vielfraß!" kicherte Haná spöttisch und streckte Sénsō die Zunge heraus, was ihn ziemlich ärgerte. „Pah, der Fisch war zwar schlecht, aber ich beschwere mich ja nicht – bin ja nicht wie ihr, dass ich alle halbe Stunde was zu futtern brauche. _Ich _kann mich ja _beherrschen_!" „Friss und sei still." Eilig stopfte ihm Hotáru einen großen Fisch, den Manua hastig gekauft und ihm in die Hand gedrückt hatte, in den Schnabel. „Man sollte nicht unbescheiden sein."

„Wisst ihr, ich glaube, langsam wird es Zeit, zurückzukehren. Es wird ja schon dunkel... wir waren recht lange hier..." Manua runzelte besorgt die Stirn und mahnte zum Aufbruch. Innerlich murrend, aber doch verständnisvoll, folgten ihr die Pfadfinder rasch, obwohl Kiíchigo und Hiyokó sehr traurig waren, dass sie keine Kleider oder wenigsten hübsche Stoffe gesehen hatten, aber der Lebensmittelbasar an sich nahm so viel Platz ein, dass man einen halben Tag alleine dort verbringen konnte.

Unterwegs passierten sie eine riesige Wand, an der viele Anschläge hingen, die ihnen zuvor gar nicht aufgefallen waren, da sie die Vorfreude auf den Basar viel zu sehr beschäftigt hatte. Neugierig versuchten sie, einige der Botschaften zu entschlüsseln, doch außer Hotáru gelang es keinem, und auch er konnte nicht alles entziffern. „Das hier sieht wie eine königliche Kundmachung aus. Alles kann ich leider nicht lesen, aber... da steht..." Die Übrigen beobachteten gespannt, wie er stumm die Lippen bewegte und sich dann zu Kamomé drehte, was Kiíchigo sauer aufstieß. Mit dieser blauhaarigen Gans unterhielt er sich ja am häufigsten; mit den anderen sprach er fast schon gar nicht mehr. Als wäre sie _soo_ viel klüger.

„Hier steht etwas von „Rebellen", die besiegt wurden, und irgendwelchen Flüchtigen, denen das Heer auf den Fersen ist – und daneben etwas von einer Insel, auf die jemand verbannt worden ist... aber jedenfalls verstehe ich den Sinn der Botschaften nicht. Und die kleineren Nachrichten rund herum kann ich gar nicht lesen, das ist eine andere Schrift."

„Oh, das sind die städtischen Mitteilungen, wie zum Beispiel Feste, Märkte oder anderes. Die königlichen Anschläge haben aber natürlich Vorrang. Jeden Morgen kommt mein schnellster Diener hierher und schreibt die Nachrichten für mich ab, die er dann so schnell er nur vermag  zurückbringt, damit ich sie während meiner Morgenmahlzeit in Ruhe lesen kann, so wie das auch alle anderen tun. So ist man immer auf dem neuesten Stand der Dinge, nicht wahr?"

Fröhlich strahlte sie die überwältigten Kinder an und setzte sich wieder an ihre Spitze. „Nun, wir müssen jetzt nach Hause, was? Also, lasst uns gehen, damit wir noch rasch den Tempel besuchen können." Munter sich hin trällernd marschierte sie von dannen, eine verblüffte Schar hinter sich. So lebten also die Reichen in dieser Stadt; nicht zu verachten.

Der Tempel war nicht sehr groß, laut Manua auch nicht sonderlich wertvoll geschmückt oder angesehen. „Meine Eltern lieben ihn, sie haben uns immer hierhin zum Beten gebracht, deshalb bedeutet er mir etwas, aus reiner Sentimentalität."

Die Außenfassade war mit aufwendigen Steingravuren und Statuen verziert, die zwar stark stilisiert waren, aber dennoch verschiedene Typen zeigte. Besonders hob sich das Gesicht einer Frau mit sehr ruhigen Zügen hervor. Auf ihre Fragen hin erklärte ihnen Manua, dass dies eine der Hauptgottheiten der Stadt wäre, die von allen Notleidenden und Hilfesuchenden aufgesucht und um Beistand angefleht würde. „Aber das erzähle ich euch morgen. Unser Religionssystem ist vermutlich ganz anders als bei euch in der Ferne, richtig?"

Wieder am Wohnsitz der Samadhi – Familie angekommen suchten die drei loyalen Diener bereits geflochtene Hängematten heraus, damit sie die Nacht nicht mehr auf dem steinernen Boden des Kellers verbringen mussten.

Alle waren mehr als dankbar, obwohl ihnen Manua einschärfte, auf keinen Fall den Innenhof zu verlassen. „In meinem Hof seid ihr sicher. Aber wenn euch mein Vater sieht – ich möchte es nicht unbedingt darauf ankommen lassen, das versteht ihr sicher. Die Dusche und sonstige Anlagen befinden sich ebenfalls dort, ihr braucht mein Haus im Grunde also nicht zu verlassen. Seid aber vorsichtig, dass euch die Diener nicht alle sehen, die meisten von ihnen sind sehr schwatzhaft."

Bald rollten sich alle in ihre Decken ein und gähnten herzhaft. Dieser Tag war wieder einmal anstrengend gewesen, aber das war ja auf diesem Planeten nichts Neues. Haná tätschelte noch einmal Omócha, der den ganzen Tag mit Fressen und Schlafen verbracht hatte, auf den schuppigen Rücken. „Du warst ja so brav... obwohl du den ganzen Tag alleine warst..."

Sénsō dagegen kuschelte sich in einen großen Haufen duftenden Heus, dass ihnen von Manua in die Ecke geschüttet worden war, und schwieg verärgert, als ihm Kagamí eine gute Nacht wünschte. „Was ist denn dabei so Besonderes, wenn man mal einen Tag _alleine _in einem schönen Haus verbringen muss, hä? _Ich _hatte es noch nie so gut, und trotzdem..."

Kagamí ließ ihn leise vor sich hin schnattern und versetzte ihm noch einen sanften Stüber auf den Kopf, was wieder Nörgeln nach sich zog. „Ach, Sénsō, du bist ja so was von _empfindlich_. Fang jetzt bloß nicht an zu heulen..."

Hotáru betrachtete die graue Steindecke und drehte sich dann zu Kitsuné, der sich die Decke über den Kopf gestülpt hatte, als wollte er die übrige Welt aussperren, was er ihm nicht verdenken konnte. Schön langsam wurde es nämlich wirklich zuviel, ständig mit der Gruppe auf unbekanntem Terrain herumzulaufen. Nicht, dass es nicht interessant gewesen wäre – aber trotz – und alledem wäre es ihm lieber gewesen, zuhause vor dem Fernseher zu sitzen und sich irgendeine schwachsinnige Sendung anzusehen; Dinge, die er kannte, und nicht „Hurra, gestrandet auf einem fremden Planeten."

„Manua- san." Haná's quengelnde Stimme erklang gerade in dem Augenblick, in dem sich das Mädchen endgültig aus dem Keller entfernen wollte. Seufzend drehte sie sich noch einmal um und lächelte den kleinen Quälgeist müde an. „Was ist denn?"

„Kann nicht einschlafen, wenn ich keine Geschichte höre." Ihre Unterlippe schob sich bereits gefährlich vor, was vor allen die Zwillinge mit Besorgnis erkannten. Das letzte, das sie jetzt noch wollten, war ein Heulanfall. „Oh, ja, Manua- san, erzähl' uns doch noch eine Geschichte." „Aber – " Moko empfing einen heftigen Rippenstoß von Tókui, die den Ernst der Situation ebenfalls begriffen hatte. „Klappe, hast du verstanden? Entweder eine zehn – Minuten – Story, oder die Kleine heult sich die Seele aus dem Leib. Willst du heute noch schlafen?" „Ja, ja, schon gut", murrte Moko und drehte sich in seiner Matte, die sich bereits heftig ausbeulte, zur Seite. „Aber macht es kurz."

„Na ja, was soll ich dir da erzählen? Darin bin ich nicht so gut. Aber ich kann dir eine Ballade vorsingen, wenn du möchtest." Unschlüssig hatte sich Manua zu Haná gesetzt und strich ihr leicht über die Stirn. Haná erwog die Vor – und Nachteile, woraufhin sie sich schließlich für die Ballade entschloss, wofür Manua wiederum erst ihr Instrument holen musste, was einige Zeit kostete. Hotáru und Kamomé sahen sich kurz in die Augen und nickten dann synchron. Diese kleinen Gören waren wirklich das letzte.

„So, da bin ich wieder. Ich hoffe, ich war nicht zu lange weg..." trällerte Manua rührig, während sie sich wieder an Haná's Mattenrand setzte. In der rechten Hand trug sie ein Instrument, dass einer Sitar sehr ähnlich sah und auch so klang.

Langsam begann sie die Saiten zu schlagen und dazu eine lange, traurige Ballade über eine verschwundene Prinzessin zu singen, deren Körper nun im kalten, dunklen Meer bei den versunkenen Schätzen der Götter lag. Hiyokó schüttelte sich vor Abscheu, während Kagamí lediglich einen spöttischen Laut ausstieß.

„Keine Sorge, die hat sich doch sicher schon zersetzt und schimmelt vor sich hin..."

„So, genug für heute. Ihr müsst jetzt schlafen; morgen werde ich euch berichten, ob es Neuigkeiten über die Soldaten gibt. Vielleicht hören sie ja bald mit der Jagd nach euch auf." Leise verließ die junge Frau den Keller, nachdem sie Haná sanft über die Stirn gestrichen hatte und die Decke ordentlich um die Zwillinge herum festgestopft hatte. „Schlaft schön!" hauchte sie noch einmal gedämpft, dann fiel die Kellertür hinter ihr zu, und die Pfadfinder starrten in die beinahe stofflich wirkende Dunkelheit. 

Moko und Tókui gehörten neben den Zwillingen zu den Ersten, die der Schlaf übermannte; die Restlichen folgten bald, einzige Ausnahme wie immer Hotáru, den es irgendwann nach stundenlangem Wachliegen zu dumm wurde. Vorsichtig, um niemanden zu wecken, hievte er sich aus seiner Hängematte und schlich in den Innenhof, die Türe vorsichtig hinter sich schließend. Die Luft war hier draußen unbestreitbar besser und angenehmer als in dem stickigen Kellerloch; und keine steinerne Decke konnte den funkelnden Sternenhimmel ersetzen, obgleich Hotáru keines der Sternbilder auch nur im Geringsten bekannt vorkam.

Still setzte er sich in eine Ecke des Hofes, nahe der Außenmauer, um die laue Brise und den noch von der Hitze des Tages aufgeheizten Sand zu genießen und dabei die fremden Sternenformationen zu betrachten. Er hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er in der samtigen Dunkelheit saß und den Weg der zwei Monde über den Himmel beobachtete, als er plötzlich ein verstohlenes Geräusch von der Kellertüre her vernahm. Vorsichtig drückte er sich noch fester in die Ecke, um unsichtbar zu werden, und verfluchte leise seinen grauen Schlafanzug. Er musste ja buchstäblich leuchten.

„Suigín?" Leise wisperte eine bekannte Stimme seinen Namen. „Was tust du hier?" „Nichts." Hotáru hatte Káshira erkannt und entspannte sich ein wenig. „In dem Loch wollte ich nicht bleiben." „Ich konnte sehen, dass deine Matte leer ist, da wollte ich wissen, was du tust." Behutsam kroch Káshira ebenfalls zur warmen Außenmauer und ließ sich mit einem tiefen Aufseufzen neben Hotáru zu Boden fallen. „Uff... du tust wohl nie das, was andere machen, oder? Ein komischer Kauz, das bist du." Unvermittelt kuschelte er sich an Hotáru, was diesen ziemlich rot werden ließ... ein Glück, dass solche Dinge in der Schwärze dieser Nacht verborgen blieben... 

Während er seinem dösenden Clubkameraden vorsichtig eine Hand auf den Rücken legte, kam Hotáru ganz unvermittelt Yún in den Sinn. Auf diesem Planeten konnte er nicht einmal ihr Grab besuchen. Ihre Reinkarnation fand nicht hier statt. Nichts fand hier statt, nur ihr Umherirren in einer fremden Welt, ohne wirklichem Ziel. Wie sollten sie denn jemanden finden, der sie wieder zurück auf ihren Planeten schicken konnte? Sie wussten ja nicht einmal, wie sie hierher gelangt waren.

„Hey, Hotáru." Abrupt hatte Káshira seinen Kopf gehoben und starrte ihn an. „Was ist?"

„Weißt du, was ich jetzt gerne machen würde?" Der braunhaarige Junge räkelte sich faul und schmiegte den Kopf noch enger an ihn. „Ich würde gerne mit dir in eine Sushi – Bar gehen und lange mit dir reden... ist dir schon aufgefallen, dass wir uns zwar schon seit unserer Grundschulzeit kennen, aber noch nie – _richtig _– miteinander geredet haben? Immer nur irgendwelche Lappalien oder Streit. Aber ich weiß fast gar nichts über dich."

Hotáru lächelte verlegen und begann gedankenverloren seinen Rücken zu streicheln. „Was willst du denn wissen?" „Ach, ich weiß gar nicht. Was du magst, oder nicht magst, wie dir das Leben gefällt. Vieles." „Ich bin zu langweilig. Bei mir tut sich nicht viel, Nichts, dass man erzählen könnte. Aber wenn wir wieder auf der Erde sind, kannst du mich ja mal einladen, wenn du willst." „Hmm... wird gemacht." Káshira begann wieder einzunicken und rollte sich zusammen. Hotáru starrte die zwei Monde an und wunderte sich. Seit wann interessierte sich Káshira für ihn, und warum war er so nett? Diese Nacht hatte es in sich; es musste an den Sternen liegen.

Irgendwann, als der Himmel bereits graue Streifen zeigte, entschloss sich Hotáru, nun doch endlich in den Keller zurückzukehren. Er zog den fest schlafenden Káshira hoch und trug ihn so gut er konnte in ihren Unterschlupf zurück. Ein paar Stunden blieben ihnen ja immerhin noch, und die wollte er gerne mit ausgestrecktem Rückgrat verbringen. Das Erwachen nach seiner letzten unbequemen Nacht auf dem Schiff war ihm noch allzu gut in Erinnerung.


	21. Ein unvergessliches Fest

21. Kapitel

**_Ein unvergessliches Fest_**

**__**

Am nächsten Morgen ließ sie Manua lange ausschlafen, da sie selbst zu sehr mit den nötigen Vorbereitungen für den Empfang, der am Abend stattfinden sollte, beschäftigt war. Zwar würde alles im Hause ihres Vaters stattfinden, und dessen Diener kümmerten sich bereits eifrig darum, aber gewisse Probleme wie beispielsweise die Kleiderfrage musste von ihr höchstpersönlich gelöst werden, was einige Zeit in Anspruch nahm. Für die Pfadfinder hatte Manua noch einmal ihre Kleiderbestände gefilzt und sie alle mit weiten, langen Hosen und sehr chinesisch wirkenden Hemden ausgestattet. Káshira grinste Hotáru, mit dem er natürlich wieder einmal gleichzeitig die Duschkabinen belegte, schelmisch an. „Oh, wie schade... und im Yukata warst du echt _s_..."

Die Kinder wurden eilig mit „Daal", also Linsenbrei und „Rótii", Brotfladen, bedacht, da Haná, Hiyokó und Kiíchigo aber allzu heftig die Nasen rümpften, ließ Manua auch noch Sesambrötchen, „Shāobǐng" und „Xīfàn", wässrigen Reisbrei, bringen, womit die Mädchen allerdings auch nicht wirklich zufrieden waren. Moko kaute bereits mit vollen Backen und warf ihnen einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Also ehrlich, Manua- san sorgt doch wirklich gut genug für uns, diese Rótii sind einfach _klasse_. Probiert mal!"

Watarí beugte sich irgendwann zu Hotáru und legte ihm besorgt seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Warum isst du nichts? Seit gestern Mittag hast du nichts im Magen." „Keinen Hunger." „Stimmt was mit dem Essen nicht?" „Nein, alles in Ordnung. Ich... ich kann nur nicht... mein Magen fühlt sich voll an." Die tollste Ausrede der Welt, die ihm nicht einmal mehr Watarí abkaufte. „Kitsuné ist genauso stur wie du. Ihr werdet noch mal zusammenklappen, aber warte dann nicht darauf, dass ich euch auch noch trage." Ärgerlich wandte sich Watarí nach diesen Worten wieder seinem Essen zu und schwieg daraufhin pikiert, was Hotáru ziemlich ärgerte. „Pah, keiner hat dich um deine Hilfe gebeten, klar?" murrte er zurück, was sein bester Freund allerdings lediglich mit einem abfälligen Schulternzucken kommentierte. Dämlicher Watarídori. Sollte er doch schmollen; ihm war das auf jeden Fall völlig egal.

„Suigín, hier gibt es einfach nichts Richtiges zu trinken... wenn ich nicht bald einen schönen, schwarzen Kaffee bekomme, dann..." Kamomé gesellte sich zu ihm, nachdem sie ein bisschen von Daal und Shāobǐng probiert hatte und nun elegant an einer Tasse Tee nippte, was von Hotáru mit einem kleinen Lächeln quittiert wurde." „Das verstehe ich gut, Aranámi. Schade, dass es hier keine Kaffeeautomaten gibt – ist dir eigentlich schon was aufgefallen..." Kamomé beugte sich weiter nach vorne, als er plötzlich seine Stimme senkte und leicht errötete. „Was?" „Na ja... also, ähm... Diese Toilettenanlagen..." „Ja?"  „In der Art und Weise gab es die in Indien früher jedenfalls noch nicht, oder? Ich meine, äh... _Wasserbetrieben_..." Hotáru hüstelte und blickte verlegen um sich, während Kamomé gar nicht mehr auf ihn achtete, sondern Kagamí mit einer heftigen Kopfbewegung zu sich rief. „Komm her, Mángetsu. Suigín hat gerade eine interessante Entdeckung gemacht..."

Während die Beiden über dieses Problem zu diskutieren begannen, erhob sich Hotáru nach einer kurzen Entschuldigung eilig und wanderte ziellos nach draußen. Da die meisten ihrer Diener im Hause ihres Vaters zu arbeiten hatten, durften sie sich ohne Sorgen im Innenhof aufhalten, darauf hatte sie Manua schnell noch hingewiesen, bevor sie sich in ihre Gemächer zurückgezogen hatte um ihr Kleiderrepertoire durchzuforsten.

Kiíchigo stand an die Außenmauer gelehnt da und wirkte sehr verlassen und einsam, was bei Hotáru plötzlich ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen auslöste. Immerhin hatte er sich geschworen, auf sie und seinen Bruder ganz besonders aufzupassen, aber Kiíchigo hatte er wohl doch nicht aufmerksam genug behandelt – und Káshira schwänzelte zu sehr um sie herum. Vorsichtig stellte er sich neben seine Verlobte und bemühte sich, einigermaßen freundlich zu wirken.

„Guten Morgen, Kií- chan. Was – äh, tust du hier so alleine?" „Pah" war die einzige Entgegnung, die sie gab, ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen. „Bist du beleidigt?"

„Tss, worauf, _dich_ etwa? Das bist du doch gar nicht mal wert." Kiíchigo rümpfte abfällig ihre Nase und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Na gut, was ist es dann?" bohrte Hotáru weiter, ohne ihre verächtlichen Worte groß zu beachten. „Nichts. Willst du nicht lieber zu deiner geliebten Aranámi zurück? Die wartet sicher schon auf dich." Schmollend wandte Kiíchigo ihr Gesicht leicht zu ihm und schnaubte verdrießlich. „Na los, geh' schon!"

„Pah, du wirst doch nicht eifersüchtig sein, oder, Kií- chan?" Hotáru musste grinsen, bekam aber schnell die Quittung dafür. „Bilde dir bloß nichts ein!" kreischte Kiíchigo unvermittelt wütend auf und versetzte ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige, deren Wucht ihn einige Schritte zurücktaumeln ließ. „Diese blöde Aranámi kann ja ruhig glauben, sie wäre ach – so – klug, und alles... aber sie ist nichts _Besonderes _oder _Besseres_, das kannst du ihr gerne ausrichten – du unterhältst dich ja ständig mit ihr, also bitte – aber mit _mir _nicht..." Ununterbrochen leise vor sich hinmurmelnd lehnte sie sich weit über die Brüstung und schrak plötzlich heftig zurück. „Hotáru, sieh mal!" Eher überrascht als verärgert rieb sich Hotáru vorsichtig die Wange und beugte sich ebenfalls weit über die Mauer, während er nach dem Grund für Kiíchigo's Aufregung suchte, der schnell gefunden war. Tief unter ihnen wurde gerade eine kleine Herde Saurier von einigen Soldaten ziemlich brutal unter Einsatz von Peitschen und Stockhieben in Richtung Marktplatz getrieben, während die Tiere verzweifelt aus dem Gefängnis der schweren Ketten auszubrechen versuchten. Es war ein von Beginn an aussichtsloser Machtkampf, den nur die Krieger gewinnen konnten. Die meisten der Saurier trugen bereits blutende Striemen, und die eisernen Ketten hatten die Haut um Hals und Beinen tief aufgescheuert und hinterließen schwärende Wunden, um die Fliegen und Mücken schwirrten und die Tiere noch mehr quälten. „Wie scheußlich" murmelte plötzlich eine leise Stimme neben Kiíchigo. „Die armen Tiere." „Ach, Káshira." Sie begann zu schluchzen und drückte sich für ihn völlig unerwartet fest an ihn, was bei Hotáru ein sehr unangenehmes Gefühl auslöste. Was hatte sie bloß mit diesem Kerl? „Kannst du den armen Sauriern denn nicht helfen?" „Oh, arme Kií." Zärtlich nahm sie Káshira in den Arm und streichelte sanft über ihr braunes Haar. „Wir werden uns etwas überlegen."

„So ein schöner Beweis von Zuneigung, nicht wahr?" flüsterte eine leise Stimme so überraschend neben Hotáru, dass er im ersten Moment heftig zusammenzuckte und sich dann ärgerlich zur Sprecherin umdrehte. Tókui grinste boshaft und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. „Eifersüchtig, was? Sorry, aber da hast du keine Chancen." „Pah, halt die Klappe." „Huh, so charmant heute? Welche Laus ist _dir _denn über die Leber gelaufen?" „Du bist hier, das reicht schon." „Seid doch still! _Müsst _ihr denn _jedes Mal _streiten?" Sachou trabte verschlafen auf sie zu und gähnte verhalten. „Uh, und ich bin noch so müde... Habt ihr Manua- san gesehen?" erkundigte er sich sofort eifrig, während Tókui lediglich, als wäre sie des Themas endgültig überdrüssig, die Augen verdrehte und ein lautes Seufzen ausstieß. „Nein, deine holde Manua hat sich noch in die Tiefen ihres Kleiderschranks zurückgezogen und wünscht nicht gestört zu werden. Ach, du Armer, dass du heute auch so ein Pech hast! Da du von den Soldaten gesucht wirst, wird es dir nicht möglich sein, mit ihr zu tanzen!" „So was wollte ich auch gar nicht wissen", brummte Sachou verlegen und trollte sich puterrot. Tókui lachte niederträchtig und gab Hotáru eine lockere Kopfnuss, die ihn ebenfalls zu einem ironischen Grinsen veranlasste. „Sieh an, unsere standhafte Tókui – wenn sie nur nicht selber eifersüchtig wäre..." „Ach, das hast du bloß falsch verstanden." Immer noch grinsend stolzierte sie auf die andere Seite der Mauer, um sich die Stadt von hier oben anzusehen. Die Soldaten mit den gequälten Sauriern waren bereits im dichten Getümmel verschwunden. Tókui legte die Hand über ihre Augen, um gegen die grelle Tropensonne, die harte Schatten warf und stark blendete, noch etwas zu erkennen. Die roten Haare hatte sie zu einem kurzen Zopf geflochten, der sich langsam löste und den Wind immer wieder lange Strähnen in ihr Gesicht wehen ließ. Die große Stadt summte wie ein aufgeregter Bienenschwarm, was sie plötzlich an Hachinohe erinnerte.

„Hey Moko, glaubst du, wir kommen nach Hause, noch bevor die Ferien zu Ende sind? Ich will hier nicht ewig bleiben." „Ach, wird schon werden. Wir sind hergekommen, also kommen wir auch wieder weg", meinte der wie aus dem Nichts aufgetauchte schwarzhaarige Junge gemütlich, während er in ein Shāobǐng biss, das er mitgenommen hatte. „Hmm, wenn doch nur jeder so sein könnte wie du..." Tókui ließ ihren Blick durch den schattigen Innenhof schweifen, in dem sich nun beinahe die ganze Gruppe aufhielt. „Aber du hast recht, wir werden es schon schaffen." 

Den Vormittag verbrachten sie damit, faul im Schatten zu liegen oder langsam im Innenhof hin – und herzuspazieren, die Zwillinge amüsierten sich mit den kleinen Sauriern, die auf der Mauer auf und abliefen, Kamomé las irgendein lehrreiches Buch, Kagamí malte mit einem Zweig komplizierte Berechnungen in den Sand... Hotáru hatte sich am Fuße einer Palme zusammengerollt und schlief wieder einmal tief und fest, während Chujitsu ein Schachbrett in den weichen Sand gezeichnet und nun mit dem sich zuerst heftig sträubenden Kitsuné ein Spiel begonnen hatte, wo sich auch bald Watarí einfand, der fachmännische Kommentare dazu abgab. Umsonst besuchte er ja nicht schon das fünfte Jahr den Schachclub!

Kiíchigo bürstete ihre weichen braunen Haare und kramte zusammen mit Hiyokó und Haná glücklich zwischen einem Haufen kostbar verzierter Haarnadeln und anderem Schmuck, den ihnen Manua netterweise überlassen hatte, während Tókui einen weichen Sandstein gedankenvoll in der Hand hin und her rollte, bis sie kurz entschlossen in ihre Tasche fasste und ihr einen langen, eisernen Nagel entnahm. Káshira beobachtete sie erstaunt. „Was soll denn das werden? Hast du einen Meuchelmord vor?" „Ach was, Unsinn. Der Stein hier ist bloß so schön weich, er _schreit _direkt nach ein bisschen Bearbeitung – " gab Tókui zurück, während sie unterdessen bereits damit begonnen hatte, kräftig mit dem Nagel in das weiche Gestein zu hämmern. „Also echt, das du in deiner Garage mit dem Schweißbrenner Metall verbiegst und so was, das wusste ich, aber das du auch Stein bearbeitest – Respekt!"

„Ist doch nichts Großartiges." Tókui wurde knallrot vor Stolz und beugte sich eifrig über ihre Arbeit. „Das kann doch echt jeder, und gut bin ich auch noch nicht damit." „Na, ich kann's jedenfalls nicht." Káshira grinste ihr noch einmal freundschaftlich zu, bevor er sich an Moko wandte und ihn zur Seite zog. „Hey, Moko- kun, ich müsste was mit dir besprechen – aber nicht gerade so, dass es alle hören – " „Was gibt's?" Erstaunt folgte ihm der wohlbeleibte Junge in eine Ecke, wo sie sich ruhig unterhalten konnten, ohne von den Kleinen gestört zu werden. „Hast du heute diese Saurier gesehen? Wie diese Soldaten sie gequält haben, ohne sich auch nur im Geringsten um sie zu kümmern? Das fiel mir schon gestern auf, als wir durch Sankhya spazieren durften. Da waren es aber Parasaurolophus, keine Lambeosaurier wie heute. Die waren in ganz kleine Käfige gesperrt, furchtbar, und das bei _der _Hitze!"

„Ja, schlimm, aber was sollen _wir _da schon machen?" „Na, was wohl. Wir könnten sie _befreien_, oder? Ist doch logisch." Káshira war so in seine Gedanken über den Plan vertieft, dass er Mokos ungläubige Miene zuerst völlig übersah und ihn erstaunt musterte, als er in grölendes Gelächter ausbrach. „Wahaha, du bist echt ein Scherzbold! Hahaha!" „Psst! Sei doch leiser!" zischte Káshira ärgerlich, als sich ihnen einige verdutzte Gesichter zuwandten. „Das soll doch nicht jeder wissen, also echt!" „Ja, sag nur, du meinst das auch wirklich ernst." Moko war platt. Er kannte Káshira nun zwar schon seit ca. elf Jahren, aber so was... na, er war eben immer für eine Überraschung gut.

„Red' nicht lange darum herum, was ist, hilfst du mir? Tókui ist sicher auch mit von der Partie, da wären wir schon zu dritt – und heute Nacht ist doch diese Feier, also kann uns Manua nicht erwischen. Cool, oder?" Er war von seinem eigenen Plan Feuer und Flamme, während Moko noch zweifelnd den Kopf schüttelte. Den Dinosauriern ging es zwar schlecht, aber wenn die Truppen sie erwischten – das wäre auch kein Spaß. „Warten wir mal ab, was Tókui meint", antwortete er schließlich vorsichtig und hoffte, dass sie vernünftiger sein würde als er. Was natürlich wie vorherzusehen ein Irrtum war.

„Klar, wann? Ich bin dabei!" war das Einzige, das sie ihnen zerstreut hinwarf, als sie gerade vorsichtig einige scharfe Kanten mit ihrem improvisierten Meisel glättete. Moko hatte den bösen Verdacht, sie hätte gar nicht richtig hingehört und versuchte es noch einmal. „Ich meine, wir sind bloß _drei _Leute, und die Soldaten suchen uns, und – " „Schon klar, Sachou wird uns sicher auch helfen. Jetzt seid brav und verschwindet, damit ich in Ruhe arbeiten kann." Das hatte gesessen, und die Beiden trollten sich wieder, Káshira stolz und siegessicher, Moko besorgt und ärgerlich auf sich selbst. War ja klar, dass er es wieder mal nicht geschafft hatte, die Zwei umzustimmen.

Um die Mittagszeit herum erschien Manua ganz aufgelöst und verstört auf dem Innenhof und bat sie, sich im Keller zu versammeln. Als endlich auch der Letzte auf seinem Platz saß, begann sie äußerst fahrig hin – und herzuwandern, während sie hastig zu sprechen begann. „Es ist ein wahres _Unglück_! Soeben habe ich erfahren, dass General Mosar mit einigen seiner Leute unserem Fest beiwohnen wird, da er heute in der Stadt eingetroffen ist und mein Vater ihn einladen musste. Was sollen wir bloß tun? Ich wollte euch ja eigentlich aus Sankhya heraus und an einen sichereren Ort bringen, aber jetzt ist es schon zu spät, fürchte ich. Am besten ist es wohl, ihr versteckt euch solange im Keller, denn wenn er euch findet, dann wird er euch ganz sicher vor den König führen, oder hinrichten lassen, oder..." Vor lauter Anspannung begann sie beinahe zu weinen. „Ist ja schon gut, Manua- san, wir bleiben im Keller, versprochen", bemühte sich Sachou eilig, sie zu beruhigen. „Er wird uns nicht finden, und wenn doch, dann sagen wir ihm, du hättest mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun, da wir uns einfach in dein Haus eingeschlichen haben, okay? Dann geschieht dir sicher nichts."

„Ach, um mich macht euch doch keine Sorgen." Manua hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und wischte sich eine kleine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Ihr dürft nur nicht in die Hände des Königs fallen! Er ist so grausam und herrisch – und er hört sehr auf den Hohenpriester, der jegliche Technik verboten hat, und sowohl euer Schiff als auch euer Gefährt sind ja voll davon. Abgesehen davon seid ihr ohne Erlaubnis in Asante – ihr kommt ja von weit her, nicht wahr..." „Manua- san, was geschieht mit den Sauriern, die diese Soldaten auf den Marktplatz treiben und die dann in Käfigen gehalten werden?" warf Káshira gedankenverloren ein. „Diese Saurier? Nun, die Taranga und Rangi, die ihr gesehen habt, werden meistens als Futter für die gefährlichen Tipua und Patupaiarehe gebraucht, deshalb bringt man sie per Käfig in die Hauptstadt, wo die Spiele stattfinden." „Spiele? Was für Spiele?" schaltete sich Kiíchigo neugierig ein. „Saurierhetzen, das sind diese sogenannten Spiele, eine ziemlich brutale Form des Zeitvertreibs. Vielen gefällt es, aber es gibt auch schon Gegner dieser grausamen Hetzen, denn es sterben so viele Tiere bestialisch und so sinnlos – das kann doch nicht richtig sein."

Alle nickten mehr oder weniger betroffen, Kagamí verdrehte sogar gelangweilt die Augen, während sich Káshira in seinem Vorhaben mehr und mehr bestätigt fühlte. Die Zwillinge zogen zwar angemessen empörte Gesichter, warfen aber gleich darauf taktlos ihre Bitte nach Essen ein. Manua lächelte sie wieder an, etwas zerstreut zwar, aber immerhin. „Ja, Meikín wird euch gleich etwas bringen – heute ist es wirklich nur ein schnelles Gericht, ich habe wegen diesem Fest ja leider nur zwei Diener hier – es ist „Uttapám", kennt ihr das?" Natürlich wusste wieder einmal keiner außer Kamomé Bescheid, die mit gelangweilter Miene lediglich „Fladenbrot mit Gemüsebelag" hinwarf und zu Kagamí, der wie immer treu neben ihr saß, kurz „Unser letzter Indienurlaub" sagte. „In Indien waren ich auch schon mal, mit Großmutter. Opa hatte keine Lust, der mag Urlaub ungefähr genauso gern wie Fußpilz." „Wie war es?" „Och, Oma ist leider nie geduldig genug, um in Museen längere Zeit zu bleiben. Einige Bauwerke wie das Taj Mahal wollte sie ja auch sehen, aber sonst – eigentlich sind wir die ganze Zeit in irgendwelchen maroden Taxen durch Mumbai oder Delhi gefahren und haben an diesen Straßenbuden Tháalii oder Daal gegessen. Oma ist eben mehr für so was", setzte er ein bisschen verlegen hinzu. „Opa mag das nicht."  

„Ach, da fällt mir ja was ein!" rief Manua plötzlich begeistert auf, als die junge Dienerin gerade mit großen Platten Uttapám auftauchte und die Messingteller belud.

„Ich habe jemanden gefunden, der für das Kaija – Junge sorgen will. Garíibii, die mir auch von Mosars Ankunft erzählt hat, sagt, ihre kleine Schwester würde das Kleine gerne bei sich aufnehmen. Ich bin mir doch sicher, es ist die bessere Alternative, nicht wahr? Und noch eine tolle Neuigkeit: Garíibii hat etwas über einen Verbannten gehört, der sich mit Technik beschäftigt hat und deshalb auf die Insel Uēru geschickt wurde, damit er kein weiteres Unheil anstellen kann. Der König höchstpersönlich soll das angeordnet haben! Dieser Verbannte kann euch vielleicht sogar helfen, Uēru ist gar nicht mal soweit weg. Eine kleine Schiffahrt, und wir könnten sie in einigen Tagen erreichen!" „Super, toll!" kreischten die jüngeren unter den Kindern mit vollen Backen durcheinander, während sich die Älteren leicht skeptisch ansahen. Warum sollte ihnen gerade so ein Kerl helfen können, der vermutlich gerade mal erst einen kleinen Schritt in Richtung Benzinmotor getan hatte? Allzu große Vorfreude schien hier doch etwas verfrüht.

Manua blieb auch nur bis zum Ende des Essens und verschwand dann eilig mit Omócha im Arm nach draußen, wobei sie von den doch ziemlich spitzen Dornen an seiner Nackenplatte beinahe gekratzt worden wäre. „Also, das kann ich mir nicht leisten, wie sieht das denn am Fest aus?"

Sénsō murrte unzufrieden, als Omócha und Manua außer Hörweite gekommen waren. „Pah, und ich? Nie kümmert sich wer um mich, immer bin ich – " „Soo arm und geknechtet – armer Sénsō! Da fällt mir ein – du hast uns ja nie richtig erzählt, warum die Soldaten auch hinter dir her sind. Wäre Zeit, dass du das mal nachholst!" Kamomé grinste boshaft und beobachtete genüsslich, wie sich der kleine Pteranodon unruhig hin – und herwand. „Bin jetzt müde, hab' zuviel gefressen", war das Einzige, das jetzt noch aus ihm herauszubringen war. Kagamí starrte ihn stirnrunzelnd an und wandte sich dann fragend an Kamomé. „Weißt du, was mich so wundert? Warum er eigentlich sprechen kann. Dinosaurier haben doch keine Stimmbänder, oder? Jedenfalls wissen wir nichts davon." „Könnte ja eine Mutation sein." Kamomé gähnte gelangweilt und schüttelte zweifelnd ihren Kopf. „Irgendwie muss sich die Tatsache, dass hier Menschen und Saurier nebeneinander leben, ja auswirken. Genauso wie auf die Pflanzenwelt. Ich meine, soweit wir wissen, gab es im Jura keine Blütenpflanzen, und auch in der Kreide waren sie nur sehr unscheinbar. Aber hier auf Noa gibt es Palmen, Reisfelder, Blumen... auch das dürfte die Saurier verändert haben, auch wenn sie äußerlich unseren altbekannten Lehrbuchdarstellungen sehr ähnlich sind... nicht wahr, Suigín- kun?" „Äh... ja... vermutlich", schreckte Hotáru auf. Er war mit seinen Gedanken überhaupt nicht bei der Sache gewesen, was ihm einen strafenden Blick von Kagamí einbrachte. „Weißt du, bei Dinosauriern kenne ich mich nicht so aus, aber du hast bestimmt recht. Es war ja schon irgendwie komisch, die Saurier der drei Zeitalter so bunt durcheinandergemischt zu sehen, nicht wahr?" 

„Mmmh, ja. Da hast du allerdings recht..."

„Hört mal alle her! Ich will euch etwas Wichtiges sagen, okay? Also, ich, Moko, Tókui und Sachou sind zu dem Beschluss gekommen – " „Wieso _ich_? Davon höre ich ja jetzt zum ersten Mal!" fiel Sachou dem eifrigen Káshira ins Wort, der allerdings nur achtlos abwinkte. „Egal jetzt, sobald du gehört hast, was wir vorhaben, bist du _garantiert _mit von der Partie! Es geht nämlich um die Saurier!" „Wen interessiert das?" flüsterte Hotáru leise Kamomé zu, die zustimmend nickte, aber dennoch beschloss, Káshira ausreden zu lassen. „Möglicherweise hat er ja mal was Sinnvolles vor", murmelte sie gedämpft zurück. „Auch ein blindes Huhn findet mal ein Korn."

„Also, es ist so, wir alle haben die schrecklichen Zustände, unter denen die Saurier hier von den Soldaten gehalten werden, und zu welchem Zweck sie dienen sollen, gesehen und gehört. Deshalb schlage ich vor, dass wir die armen Tiere auf dem Marktplatz befreien – das wäre doch das Beste, dass den Viechern passieren kann – sonst enden sie doch nur qualvoll! Wer ist dafür?" Káshira hatte sich für das Thema bereits sosehr in Feuer geredet, dass er Kamomés erhobene Hand beinahe übersah. „Ja, was ist denn?" „Nette Idee, Ryoki", meinte sie kühl, ohne auf seine Begeisterung sonderlich einzugehen.

„Aber wie stellst du dir denn das praktisch vor? Glaubst du allen Ernstes, wir würden auch nur in die _Nähe _der Tiere kommen, ausgerechnet jetzt, wo doch die ganzen Soldaten hier sind?" „Klar doch! Wir machen die Aktion gleich heute nacht, da sind doch die ganzen Soldaten auf diesem Fest! Eine bessere Gelegenheit gibt's nicht!"

„Ja, ich stimme Káshira zu. Den armen Tieren muss geholfen werden, und zwar so schnell wie möglich." Kiíchigo hatte sich aufrechter hingesetzt und musterte die Gruppe mit ernster Miene. „Das sind doch keine annehmbaren Zustände."

„Sieh an, Tsutsumí, unsere tapfere Tierschützerin. Ein ganz neuer Zug an dir..." Kamomé lächelte rätselhaft, was Kiíchigo plötzlich entsetzlich in Rage brachte. „Ach, halt doch die Klappe, du blöde _Ziege_! Glaubst du, hier ist irgendwer auf deine nutzlosen Kommentare scharf? Außer herumzusticheln und _nie _etwas Sinnvolles beizutragen, kannst du doch _überhaupt _nichts!" Vor lauter Wut war sie beinahe den Tränen nahe. „So ist das also, ja? Im Gegensatz zu _dir _laufe ich eben nicht Blauäugig und mit einer doppelten rosa Brille durch das Leben!" fauchte Kamomé wütend und blitzte Kiíchigo, der nun wirklich die Tränen kamen, wutentbrannt an. „Nur wegen eurer Dummheit liefere ich mich doch keinem unnötigen Risiko aus! Glaubt ihr etwa, bloß weil ihr ein paar mickerige Saurier rettet, könnt ihr damit auch nur _irgend etwas _bewirken? Da liegt ihr leider falsch." „Jetzt kannst du aufhören, Aranámi. Wir wissen, dass du nicht damit einverstanden bist, ist ja gut." Káshira hatte die schluchzende Kiíchigo in den Arm genommen und tröstete sie freundlich, während Moko vorsichtig zu beschwichtigen suchte. Hotáru schlug diese Szene auf den Magen. „Ich finde, Aranámi hat ganz recht. Das ist doch eine wirklich _dämliche _Idee..." „War ja klar, dass du mit ihr mitziehst, Suigín. Machst du eigentlich immer alles, was sie will?" unterbrach ihn Káshira mit einem zynischen Lächeln, während Watarí vor Schreck den Atem anhielt und Hotáru vorsichtig beobachtete. Dieser konnte sich jedoch erstaunlich gut beherrschen. „Mit einer vernünftigen Idee ziehe ich jederzeit mit, aber eine, die sich gar nicht lohnt..." Achselzuckend wandte er sich ab und verließ das Speisezimmer. Im Türrahmen drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ihr könnt ja gerne machen, was ihr wollt, verraten werden wir euch schon nicht, aber ihr braucht nicht zu erwarten, dass wir mitmachen, bloß weil wir zufälligerweise im selben Club sind." Auch Kamomé erhob sich, nun wieder beruhigt, eifrig gefolgt von Watarí und Kitsuné. „Suigín hat recht. Wir verraten euch nicht bei Manua oder sonst wem, aber auf Hilfe braucht ihr nicht zu hoffen." Damit verließen auch diese Drei den Raum. „Puh", atmete Sachou auf. „Mit dieser Aranámi ist wirklich nicht zu spaßen." „Und die anderen Zwei sind brave Anhänger unseres Duo infernale." Nahezu jeder im Speisesaal begann erleichtert zu lachen, alle, außer Kagamí, der sehr nachdenklich auf seinem Platz saß und in den Resten seines Uttapám rührte. Irgendwie hatte er ein _sehr _schlechtes Gewissen Kamomé gegenüber, obwohl er sich einfach nicht dazu entschließen konnte, diesen Raum ebenfalls zu verlassen. Gar zu gerne wollte er Káshiras Plan hören.

„Also, spitzt die Ohren und hört gut zu. Es ist so..." Verschwörerisch lächelnd beugte sich Káshira zu den anderen nach vorne und senkte geheimnisvoll die Stimme.

Der große Ballsaal in Bürgermeister Samadhis Haus war mit hunderten von Lampions und Kerzen prächtig geschmückt und taghell erleuchtet. Immer mehr Gäste tummelten sich in der großen Halle, eifrig bedient von den vielen Dienern, die das Hause Samadhi sein Eigen nannte. Die Damen glänzten in sorgfältig herausgeputzten Roben, die vor lauter Perlen und Edelsteinen mit den Laternen um die Wette funkelten. Glücklicherweise lag das Stimmengewirr wie ein lautes Surren in der Luft, darum konnte man den entzückten Aufschrei nicht hören, der von einem winzigen Balkon knapp unter der steinernen Decke zu kommen schien. „Psst, Haná! Wenn man uns hört, dann geht's uns schlecht! Wenn Manua wüsste, dass wir hier sind..." „Ach, Hiyokó! Sei doch nicht immer so langweilig! Hast du _dieses _Kleid gesehen?" Begeistert hockte der Großteil der Kinder hinter dem niedrigen Steingitter, von dem aus man bequem den ganzen Saal überblicken konnte.

Aufgeregt und ein bisschen neidisch starrten sie nach unten und beobachteten die eleganten Festbesucher, die sich nichtsahnend amüsierten und liebenswürdig miteinander plauderten. „Kannst du Manua schon sehen?" wisperte Sángo aufgeregt und stieß seinen Bruder Okami verschwörerisch an. „Sie ist sicher die Schönste von allen!"

„Pssst... ich glaube, da kommt sie schon!" flüsterte Haná aufgeregt und deutete vorsichtig nach unten, wo die Tür des Saals gerade wieder aufschwang und den Blick auf eine exquisit herausgeputzte junge Dame frei, die elegant in den Festsaal trat und die Augen aller Besucher sofort auf sich zog. Auffallend viele Herren versuchten nun so unauffällig wie möglich in ihre Nähe zu gelangen, während sie von den Damen eher misstrauisch gemustert wurde, hie und da auch mit einem sauren Lächeln bedacht. Der stattliche Diener an der Tür kündigte sie an. „Die Tochter des Bürgermeisters, Fräulein Samadhi Manua Maya..." Manua nickte höflich und fächelte sich mit einem herrlich geschmückten Fächer etwas Luft zu. Die Halle begann bereits unerträglich warm zu werden, jedenfalls für jemanden, der seine Taille kräftig zusammengeschnürt hatte.

Kurz darauf erschien jemand, den sowohl die Kinder als auch Manua lieber nicht gesehen hätten; der Diener meldete sie an. „General Mosar Jīngtǐ Dāo, Heerführer der königlichen Armee, Major Sākuru Híwa und Hauptmann Matandua." 

Mit einem gerissenen Lächeln betrat der stattliche General vor seinen beiden Begleitern den großen Ballsaal. Nun bemühten sich die meisten weiblichen Gäste, möglichst unauffällig in seine Nähe zu kommen, um ein Gespräch mit dem unnahbar wirkenden Mann zu beginnen. Selbst Manua, die sich verzweifelt bemühte, ihre Gefühle zu unterdrücken, konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie attraktiv der junge General in seiner Galauniform wirkte. Schnurstracks steuerte er auf sie zu und lächelte schelmisch. „Oh, Fräulein Samadhi... würden Sie mir die Ehre eines Tanzes geben?" „Oh..." Manua schwankte und begegnete dann dem drängenden Blick ihres Vaters, der ihr klar und deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie jetzt tanzen _musste_. „Natürlich, sehr gerne, General." Sie lächelte nervös. Zart ergriff Mosar ihre Hand und führte sie inmitten der anderen Tänzer, die das Paar interessiert musterten und leise miteinander zu tuscheln begannen. Mosar war ein ausgezeichneter Tänzer, was Manua mit leisem Groll in ihrem Herzen bemerken musste. Dieser Kerl konnte wohl auch alles.

„Ihr seid wahrhaft biegsam wie eine Peitsche, ehrenwertes Fräulein. Darf ich Euch Manua nennen?" „Nun..." Sie stockte verwirrt, was Mosar mit einem unergründlichen Lächeln bemerkte. „Wirklich, biegsam wie eine Peitsche. Wie gerne würde ich einmal versuchen, wie sich diese Peitsche wohl anfühlen mag, wenn man sie ganz vorsichtig zwischen den Fingern biegt..."

„Ihr wisst sehr eigenartige Komplimente zu machen, und ich muß sagen, sie gefallen mir ganz und gar nicht!" Energisch löste sich Manua von ihm und trat empört einige Schritte nach hinten. „Was denkt ihr Euch dabei, mich im Hause meines Vaters zu beleidigen?"

Noch ehe Mosar darauf antworten konnte, erscholl lautes Geschrei, das zweifellos immer näher und näher kam... bald darauf stürzte ein Trupp Soldaten in den Saal, die sich vor ihrem General zu Boden warfen und heftig keuchend ihre Neuigkeiten hervorstießen. „General, unbekannte Verbrecher haben soeben die gefangenen Saurier am Marktplatz befreit... die Tiere stürmen jetzt haltlos durch die ganze Stadt..." „Ich danke Euch, Soldat.", meinte Mosar gleichmütig und wandte sich dann zu Manua, die schreckensbleich der Szene gefolgt war. Ihr schwante Übles... „Fräulein Manua, es wird Zeit, mit den Spielchen aufzuhören. Ich weiß über die Wahrheit Bescheid, schon seit langem. Ich wusste, dass _Ihr _diese Kinder nach Sankhya gebracht und in Eurem Haus versteckt hieltet. Dafür müsst Ihr nun bezahlen." Emotionslos winkte er seinen Major herbei und hielt die sich verzweifelt windende Manua mit einer Hand fest. „Wartet mit dem Verhör auf mich. Zuerst sehe ich draußen nach dem Rechten, dann kümmere ich mich um diese Verräterin."

Als er eilig nach draußen schritt, teilten sich die Festbesucher hastig in zwei Gruppen auf, die wie ein schreckenstarres Spalier zu beiden Seiten standen und den General entsetzt musterten.

Unterdessen waren die Kinder, die das Fest von der versteckten Galerie aus beobachtet hatten, fassungslos zurück in den Innenhof gelaufen, wo die restlichen Pfadfinder außer Káshira, Moko, Tókui und Sachou müßig herumsaßen und bei der Ankunft der Fünf erstaunt die Köpfe hoben. „Was ist denn los?"  „Manua – " stießen Kiíchigo und Hiyokó gemeinsam aus. „Die Soldaten wollen sie verhören und haben sie mitgenommen – dieser General will jetzt nach draußen gehen und nach denen suchen, die daran schuld sind, dass die Saurier befreit worden sind – das sind doch Káshira und die anderen, oder? Was sollen wir denn jetzt bloß machen?"

„Wenn sie den falschen Weg gehen, werden sie unweigerlich erwischt. Einer von uns müsste sie finden und warnen, bloß, wer geht freiwillig?" Stumm starrten sich die Pfadfinder in die Augen und versuchten, den jeweils anderen zu dieser Tat zu bewegen. Schließlich hielt es Hotáru nicht mehr aus und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich tu's." „Echt?" Skeptisch wurde er von allen Seiten gemustert, lediglich Kamomé lächelte verhalten. „Danke, Suigín. Du weißt ja, wo sie hinwollten, oder?" „Ich werde sie schon finden.", antwortete er beherrscht. „Also dann, je eher ich gehe, desto besser."  „Viel Glück." „Wird schon klappen." Ohne ein weiteres Wort trat er zur Außenmauer und schwang sich geschmeidig nach oben. Dank seiner guten körperlichen Verfassung und der vielen Jahre, in denen er aktiv Sport betrieben hatte, gelang es ihm, nach dem gewagten Sprung in die Tiefe ohne jegliche Verletzung auf dem Boden zu landen und in Richtung Marktplatz zu laufen. Auf der Straße herrschte riesiger Tumult; die Menschen rannten chaotisch durcheinander und bemühten sich verzweifelt, die wildgewordenen Dinosaurier, die sich ihren Weg vom Marktplatz ausgehend durch die engen Straßen und Gassen zu bahnen versuchten, einzufangen und wieder in die Käfige zu treiben. Nur Wenigen gelang die Flucht in den Urwald und somit in die Freiheit, weit weg von dem Menschen.

Verzweifelt bemühte sich Hotáru, die Vier in dem dichten Getümmel zu finden. Plötzlich hörte er neben sich einen leisen Zischlaut. „Psst, Suigín! PSST!" In einer dunklen Gasse standen Moko, Tókui und Sachou, die ihn ungeduldig zu sich winkten. „Was _tust _du hier?" „Der General und seine Leute sind hinter euch her. Wenn wir nicht vorsichtig sind, dann fängt er uns ebenso wie Manua." „WAAS? Manua- san – gefangen??" Entsetzt kreischte Sachou auf und empfing einen heftigen Tritt von Tókui, die ihn ärgerlich musterte. „Klappe, ja? Es soll ja nicht gleich jeder hier wissen, dass wir die Gesuchten sind, ja?" „Wo ist Ryoki? Wir müssen uns beeilen." „Äh..." Verlegen starrten sich die Drei an, während sie nach einer Antwort suchten. Hotáru wurde ungeduldig. „Was ist los? Wo ist Káshira?" „Nun, er... Er wollte die Saurier in Richtung Tor treiben, deshalb hat er sich am Marktplatz von uns getrennt... wollte keine Hilfe haben..." „Na toll! Und jetzt?" Hotáru überlegte fieberhaft, während ihn die anderen betreten musterten. „Ihr geht zu Manuas Haus zurück, und ich suche ihn... Seid bitte vorsichtig, schleicht irgendwie hin, aber ja nicht durch die Vorder – oder Hintertür.. am besten durch ein Fenster oder so. Ach, was sage ich da – " Er griff sich an die Stirn und schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihr geht zurück zu diesem Brunnen, von dem aus wir überhaupt erst in ihr Haus gelangt sind, und holt das Fahrzeug aus dem Schuppen. Dann geht ihr durch den Brunnen ins Haus und holt die anderen. Ich suche inzwischen Ryoki und komme dann nach, okay?" „Geht klar. Wir lassen uns nicht erwischen.", antworteten die Vier einhellig und hasteten vorsichtig davon.

Hotáru blieb sekundenlang völlig regungslos stehen und schloss die Augen. Seine Gedanken rasten und suchten verzweifelt nach einem Ausweg aus diesem Dilemma. Schließlich hob er wieder seinen Kopf und machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Stadttor, das ihnen Manua aus der Ferne gezeigt hatte, als sie den Markt verlassen hatten.

Nachdem er seine Begleiter zurück zu Manua geschickt hatte, hastete Kashira in Richtung Stadttor und kam dabei an unzähligen Hafenkneipen vorbei, aus denen lautes Gelächter, Schreie und Grölen klangen.

Aus dem oberen Fenster einer dieser Kaschemmen sprang plötzlich ein junger Mann aus dem Fenster, der einen kleinen Lederbeutel in seinen Händen hielt und mit gehetztem Blick die Straße hinauf – und hinunterstarrte.

Káshira beobachtete ihn erstaunt und wunderte sich, warum der Mann nach einigen Sekunden mit fieberhafter Eile die Gasse in Richtung Stadttor verließ. Ob er wohl etwas gestohlen hatte?

Wenige Sekunden nach diesem Zwischenspiel krachte die hölzerne Tür der Schenke explosionsartig auf und ließ eine Horde laut durcheinanderbrüllender Männer und Frauen nach draußen, vor denen sich Káshira eilig in Sicherheit brachte, indem er einfach in irgendeine dunkle Gasse lief und wie elektrisiert bemerkte, dass die Dächer der Häuser sehr nahe beisammen standen. Wenn es ihm gelingen würde, auf eines der mit tönernen Schindeln gedeckten Hausdächer zu springen, könnte er sich von dort aus frei und sicher weiterbewegen. Gedacht, getan. Ohne sich viele Gedanken über das enorme Risiko zu machen, klomm er wie ein Affe geschickt an einer Regenrinne nach oben und setzte sich aufatmend für eine Sekunde hin. Von hier oben konnte er genau erkennen, wie sich die Lichter vieler Laternen in den engen Gassen verteilten... das Brüllen der befreiten Saurier war aus dem Stimmengewirr deutlich zu hören. Káshira verfluchte sich selbst, dass er ihnen nun nicht mehr wie geplant helfen konnte, sondern sie ihrem Schicksal überlassen musste, da er auch viele blitzende Rüstungen erkannt hatte. Die Soldaten waren hinter ihnen her, er musste vorsichtig sein, um nicht gefangen zu werden. Von seinem luftigen Standort aus bemerkte er plötzlich, dass jemand bereits das riesige Stadttor geöffnet haben musste, denn die beiden hölzernen Flügel standen weit offen und entließen die Dinosaurier in die Freiheit; leider bemerkten nur wenige der verwirrten und erschöpften Tiere diese Möglichkeit.

Nach der kurzen Verschnaufpause machte sich Káshira wieder auf den Weg zurück zu Manua. Eifrig klomm er über die Dächer und sprang geschickt von Spitze zu Spitze, als er vor sich plötzlich einen leisen Laut vernahm. Irritiert blieb er stehen, und das keine Sekunde zu früh; in der Dunkelheit vor ihm stand eine undeutliche Gestalt, die ein langes, gekrümmtes Schwert in der Hand hielt, dessen Spitze direkt auf seine Kehle deutete. „Ganz ruhig, du kleiner Dieb." Die Stimme, die aus der Finsternis zu ihm herwehte, trug einen gefährlichen Unterton in sich. „Wir werden aus der ganzen Sache keine Staatsaffäre machen, wenn du mir _auf der Stelle _den Stein wiedergibst – ich werde dir nicht einmal deine Schlitzohren abschneiden, oder deine diebischen Hände." „I – Ich bin kein Dieb, ich schwör's!" stieß Káshira entsetzt aus, als sich die tanzende Spitze seinem Hals immer weiter näherte. „Bitte, so glauben Sie mir doch!" „So, du lügst also noch immer, du Ahimsa- Bastard." Mit einem heftigen Sprung erreichte ihn die Unbekannte und packte ihn brutal am Kragen. Verzweifelt schnappte Káshira nach Luft und versuchte, ihr noch einmal zu sagen, er wäre kein Dieb, als sie ihn auch schon wieder losließ. „Sieh einer an, du bist wirklich nicht dieser Langfinger. Wie ärgerlich; jetzt ist er sicher bereits über alle Berge. Tut mir leid, dich erschreckt zu haben. Aber wenn Leute so wie du auf den Dächern herumschleichen, dann haben sie meistens was auf dem Kerbholz." Die Sprecherin lachte und entpuppte sich als hübsches junges Mädchen, das ebenso wie er eine weite Hose und einen chinesisch anmutenden Überwurf trug. „Was tust du hier, wenn ich fragen darf, hmm, Junge?" „Ich... ich wollte zu... zu einem Haus, in dem ich wohne," log er „und da muß ich jetzt schnell hin, denn sonst - " „Ach, du wohnst also hier, ja? Wo denn?" „Äh... dort hinten..." Vage deutete er in Richtung Markt. Das Mädchen sah ihn skeptisch an und schüttelte dann lachend den Kopf. „Lügen kannst du aber schlecht. Von hier bist du auf jedem Fall nicht, das merkt man schon an deiner Art zu sprechen. Wenn ich raten müsste – " Sie lachte wieder, „Dann würde ich sagen, du gehörst zu denen, die von der königlichen Armee gesucht werden, richtig?" Káshira erstarrte heftig und konnte kaum noch atmen. Wie hatte sie ihn bloß so schnell durchschauen können? Alleine an seiner Reaktion musste sie jetzt gemerkt haben, das ihre Vermutung ein Schuss ins Schwarze gewesen war.


	22. Gewagte Flucht

22. Kapitel

Gewagte Flucht 

Hotáru rannte so schnell er nur konnte durch die verwinkelten Gassen. Er musste Káshira finden, bevor die Soldaten es taten. Wenn er nur wüsste, wo er sich jetzt befand! Sankhya war so riesig. Und er war nur allein.

Sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt, als er in eine dunkle Seitengasse einbog, in der sich mehrere Hafenkneipen befanden, und mit einem jungen Mann zusammenstieß, der sich nach einer hastig gemurmelten Entschuldigung wieder aufrappelte und eilig in der pechschwarzen Nacht verschwand.

„So, so, ich hatte also recht. Du bist einer von denen, die von Mosar gesucht werden." Das Mädchen, welches, soweit Káshira in der Dunkelheit überhaupt etwas erkennen konnte, zu einem Knoten gewundene violette Haare besaß, lächelte zufrieden und steckte das leicht gekrümmte Schwert wieder in die lederne Scheide zurück. „So, die Frage ist jetzt, was machen wir mit dir? Ich könnte dich natürlich zu Mosar bringen..." Sie grinste boshaft und wiegte den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her. „Aber dann würde ich dem König einen Gefallen tun, und das muß ja auch nicht unbedingt sein." Plötzlich wurde Káshira von einem kleinen Schatten, der über das Hausdach zu ihnen huschte, abgelenkt. „Hey, da – da kommt was auf uns zu!" Die junge Frau starrte ihn erstaunt an und rührte sich um keinen Millimeter von der Stelle. „Hä? Was meinst du?" „WAAH!" Der dunkle Schemen hatte die Frau nun ganz erreicht und segelte mit einem heftigen Sprung auf ihre Schulter. „Uh..." Káshira wollte nicht hinsehen und schlug die Arme vor sein Gesicht. Als er weder Todes – noch Kampfschreie hörte, wagte er es wieder, seine Augen zu öffnen. Die Szene, die er nun vor sich sah, war mehr als skurril. Das junge Mädchen kicherte und gab dem kleinen Saurier, der es sich auf ihrer linken Schulter bequem gemacht hatte, einen kleinen Klaps auf die Schnauze. „Lóng, wo um alles in der Welt _warst_ du denn nur, hmm, du fauler Bursche? Jetzt hat so ein Ahimsa- Kerl doch glatt diesen dämlichen Trottel Huǒjù beklaut... wir hätten besser auf ihn achten sollen..." „Ähm... k... kann ich jetzt gehen, bitte?" Káshira stand der Angstschweiß auf der Stirne, als er den kalten Augen des kleinen Raubsauriers begegnete, die ihn interessiert zu mustern schienen. „Wo willst du denn hin, kleiner Gejagter? Zwei Meter weiter, und die Soldaten fangen dich. Hast du nicht bemerkt, dass seit unserem kleinen Gespräch immer und immer mehr von denen hier in die Gassen gequollen sind?" „Ja, aber – was soll ich denn deiner Meinung nach tun?" „Folge mir. Ich bringe dich über die Dächer zu Samadhis Haus." „Aber – woher _weißt _du, dass ich dort wohne?" Das Mädchen lächelte geringschätzig über solch eine dumme Frage. „Aber Junge. Solche Gerüchte verbreiten sich doch wie ein Laubfeuer; wir wussten zwar nicht, _wen _Samadhi da bei sich aufgenommen hatte, aber _das _jemand bei ihr untergekrochen war, das wurde bald stadtbekannt. Also, was ist? Willst du ewig quatschen und uns der Gefahr aussetzten, entdeckt zu werden, oder kommst du mit mir? Entscheide dich schnell, auch ich habe nicht ewig Zeit." Káshira stand einige Sekunden regungslos da, während in seinem Hirn die Gedanken im Kreis rasten und doch keinen Entschluss fanden. Sollte er sich wirklich dieser Fremden und ihrem gefährlichen Saurier anvertrauen? Andererseits wimmelte es in den Straßen nunmehr von Soldaten. Sie hatte recht; nach wenigen Schritten würden sie ihn gefangen haben, und er konnte ja auch nicht ewig auf den Dächern bleiben.

„Ja... gut. Hilf mir bitte." „Fein." Sie strahlte erfreut. „Dann nimm' meine Hand und tu genau, was ich dir sage." Zögernd legte Káshira seine Finger in ihre zarte Hand, die sie so heftig schloss, dass er vor Schmerz beinahe aufgeschrieen hätte. Offensichtlich sollte man die junge Dame lieber nicht unterschätzen; und dieser Saurier Lóng schien ihn boshaft anzugrinsen.

Die folgenden Augenblicke, die nicht länger als eine Viertelstunde gedauert haben konnten, kamen Káshira wie eine Ewigkeit vor, in der er lediglich mit geschlossenen Augen hinter dem Mädchen herlief – und hüpfte, denn sie zeigte ihm den schnellsten Weg über die Dächer. Leicht wie eine Feder glitt sie dahin und schaffte es sogar, den kleinen Dinosaurier auf ihrer Schulter zu balancieren, während sich Káshira wie ein plumper Idiot vorkam, der beinahe heulend hinter ihr von Dach zu Dach sprang und vor seinen zusammengekniffenen Augen nur blutrote, sich unaufhörlich drehende Spiralen erkennen konnte. Bloß nicht die Augen öffnen. Sonst bemerkte er vielleicht, dass er haltlos in der Luft schwebte und gerade in Begriff war, nach unten auf die gepflasterte Straße zu stürzen.

„Halt! Hey! Was ist denn das für ein Verkehr heute? Ist auf den Dächern laufen Mode?" Das Mädchen ließ seine Hand los und sprach offensichtlich heftig mit jemandem, der aber keine Antwort gab, sondern – Káshira riss die Augen auf und konnte gerade noch sehen, wie die junge Frau einem dunklen Schatten einen brutalen Tritt verpasste, der daraufhin einige Meter nach hinten geschleudert wurde und sich nur noch durch pures Glück mit beiden Händen an die Dachrinne klammern konnte. „So, das wäre Nummer zwei. Wie heißt _du_, und woher kommst du? Warum kletterst du auf diesem Dach herum wie ein gemeiner Dieb?" Das junge Mädchen hatte wieder sein Schwert gezückt und hielt die zitternde Spitze gegen die Kehle des Unbekannten, der immer noch ebenso wie sie selbst in der Finsternis verborgen und dadurch kaum auszumachen war. „I – Ich suche jemanden. Bitte nicht zuschlagen.", keuchte der Schatten, den Káshira plötzlich an seiner Stimme erkannte, leise. „Hotáru- kun! Was tust du hier?" rief er erstaunt laut aus, ohne daran zu denken, dass sie sich auf einem Dach befanden und es unter ihnen vor Soldaten nur so wimmelte. „Shh – shhh, hüte deine Zunge! Oder willst du im Kerker landen? Kennst du den Kerl?" fragte ihn das Mädchen streng, während sie ihr Schwert senkte und mahnend den Kopf schüttelte. „Ja, klar doch, wir gehören doch zusammen! Hotáru- kun, was willst du denn hier? Das ist gefährlich, die Soldaten werden dich finden!" „Die Soldaten... Der General hat Manua schon gefangengenommen – Die suchen uns jetzt, wir müssen verschwinden! Die Anderen... sind schon beim Wagen, falls sie es geschafft haben – ich wollte dir sagen..." Hotáru atmete schwer und hockte sich auf das sanft geneigte Dach, wo er völlig erschöpft und zitternd sitzen blieb, die Arme um seinen Oberkörper geschlungen. Der heftige Tritt hatte ziemlich weh getan, und der Schock saß ihm immer noch in den Knochen. „So, da hast du ja Glück gehabt, dass du ihn überhaupt gefunden hast. Die Stadt ist ja nicht gerade klein..." Sie lächelte und verpasste Káshira einen kräftigen Hieb auf den Rücken, der ihn einige Schritte auf Hotáru zu taumeln ließ. „Soll ich euch vor die Stadt bringen, wo ihr noch einigermaßen sicher seid? Wo befindet sich euer Gespann überhaupt?" „Äh... das ist nicht so einfach..." Káshira grinste schief und stöhnte innerlich. Wie sollte er diesem Mädchen bloß erklären, dass sie – aus einem anderen Land kamen, in dem es Wagen gab, die ohne die Kraft vorgespannter Saurier fuhren? „Weißt du, vor der Stadt gibt es einen alten Brunnen, dort sind wir eingestiegen und irgendwo in Manuas Haus wieder herausgekommen – aber wie wir dorthin kommen sollen, weiß ich nicht – " „So, so, ein alter Brunnen also." Das Mädchen legte den Kopf schief und schien angestrengt zu überlegen. „Ich glaube, den kenne ich. Das dürfte der „Súukhaa" – Brunnen sein, so nennen ihn die Einheimischen hier. Soviel ich weiß, befinden sich mehr als nur ein Geheimgang dort drin, mindestens drei oder vier. Zu einem davon kann ich euch bringen, von dort aus müsst ihr aber alleine weiter, ich hab' nicht ewig Zeit." „O – Okay, aber dann bitte schnell, ja?" fiel Hotáru mit immer noch schwacher Stimme ein. „Bitte, die Anderen warten schon auf uns – " Noch immer hatte er ihr Gesicht noch nicht richtig gesehen, bis zu dem Augenblick, in dem sie mit einem eleganten Sprung die Distanz überwand und ihm geradewegs in die Augen blickte.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte Hotáru noch, er hätte durch den Beinahe- Sturz vielleicht eine kleine Hirnerschütterung und folglich leichte Halluzinationen, denn das Gesicht des Mädchens kam ihm beängstigend bekannt vor, was sich auch nicht änderte, als er seine Augen ungläubig zusammenpresste und kopfschüttelnd wieder öffnete. Vor ihm stand Yún.

Zuerst wollte er es gar nicht glauben. Vermutlich spielten ihm seine überreizten Nerven einen bösen Streich – hier auf diesem Planeten _konnte _es gar keine Yún geben...

„Bist du – bist du das wirklich?" Vorsichtig richtete er sich auf und starrte ihr forschend in die Augen. Sehr gut konnte er sie zwar nicht erkennen, aber es genügte. Die Ähnlichkeit war ungewöhnlich groß. Besser gesagt, er stand hier vor Yún, sie _musste _es einfach sein. In seinem verstörten Gemütszustand ließ Hotáru jegliche Logik beiseite und streckte zögernd die Hand aus, ohne sie aber zu berühren. „Warum bist du hier? Warum erst jetzt? Warum hast du mir nie Bescheid gesagt?" Das Mädchen blickte ihn mit einer merkwürdig ruhigen Miene an und lächelte sanft. „Ich bin nicht die, für die du mich zu halten scheinst." Sie schüttelte immer noch lächelnd den Kopf. „Jetzt muß ich gehen, verzeiht mir bitte. Den Brunnen erreicht ihr, wenn ihr durch die Falltüre in dem kleinen Innenhof zwei Häuser weiter steigt und von dort aus immer geradeaus durch den Tunnel kriecht. Ja nicht abbiegen, sonst landet ihr in einem anderen Hof, das wäre nicht gerade günstig, oder? Na denn – " Gewandt drehte sie sich auf dem Absatz um und trat zum Ende des Firsts, um von dort aus auf das nächste Haus zu springen, was Káshira mit Schrecken bemerkte. „Hey, du willst uns doch jetzt nicht alleine lassen, oder? Bitte, du musst uns helfen! Und wie heißt du überhaupt, hä?"

„Wenn wir uns wiedersehen, wirst du meinen Namen wissen." Mehr schien das Mädchen nicht mehr sagen zu wollen, denn sie lächelte noch einmal und winkte abschiednehmend. „Lebt wohl, ich hoffe, ihr erreicht euer Ziel! Mögen _He Xianggu_ und _Lu Dongbin_ mit euch sein und eure Wege segnen!" Und schon war sie durch einen kraftvollen Sprung in der Dunkelheit verschwunden, ihre Schritte nur noch ganz kurze Zeit leise auf dem Dach zu hören. „Nein, warte! Du kannst nicht gehen!" fuhr Hotáru plötzlich panikerfüllt auf und schien ihr wie wahnsinnig nachspringen zu wollen. Káshira konnte ihn nur noch mit enormer Anstrengung am Ärmel packen und mühsam zurückhalten. „Ja, bist du denn _verrückt_ geworden? Was willst du denn von _der_? Woher kennst du sie überhaupt? Willst du dir den _Hals_ brechen?" „Laß mich los! Sie _darf _nicht gehen! Nicht noch einmal!" Hotáru wehrte sich mit all seinen Kräften gegen den um vieles stärkeren Káshira, der seine Arme nach hinten gebogen und ihn fest an sich gezogen hatte, um ihm keine Chance zur Flucht zu geben. „Du bleibst hier! Glaubst du vielleicht, ich beerdige dich dann und fliege in den Kerker, nur weil _du _dich in so ein Weibsstück verliebt hast? Kommt nicht in Frage!" „Bitte! BITTE!!" Hotáru schrie beinahe und fühlte sich hilflos der Stärke seines Kameraden ausgeliefert, der ihm hastig eine Hand auf den Mund presste und den Griff auf seine Arme intensivierte. „Spinnst du? Was soll denn das? Sei _still_, verdammt!" zischte ihm Káshira wütend ins Ohr und schüttelte ihn heftig, bis Hotáru nach einiger Zeit erschöpft aufgab und sich nach hinten sinken ließ. Káshira bemerkte es erleichtert, denn obwohl Hotáru ziemlich krank und schwach aussah, besaß er noch reichlich Kräfte, die gar nicht so leicht zu bändigen waren.

„Beruhigt? Wird ja auch Zeit." Káshira lockerte seinen Griff und ließ schließlich die Hände sinken, als Hotáru keine Anstalten mehr machte, der unbekannten Schönen zu folgen. „Was sollte das denn? Es gibt sicher noch mehr hübsche Mädchen hier, und außerdem bist du verlobt, also laß dich mit unbekannten Schönheiten lieber erst gar nicht ein." „Das ist es nicht." Verzweifelt schüttelte Hotáru seine Hände ab und erhob sich hastig. „Was ist es dann?" „Du würdest es nicht verstehen."

Schweigend machten sie sich schließlich auf den Weg in den Innenhof, den ihnen die Frau noch gezeigt hatte, bevor sie so eilig über die Dächer verschwunden war. Káshira warf einen besorgten Seitenblick zu Hotáru, der mit verschlossener Miene neben ihm herging und seine Umgebung mit keinem Blick mehr würdigte. „Was hast du denn? Bist du wütend auf mich? Es tut mir ja leid, aber das Mädchen hättest du nie wieder eingeholt, in tausend Jahren nicht! Weißt du, wie die über die Dächer gesprungen ist? Schlimmer als ein Teufel, das sage ich dir! Und vielleicht hätte sie dich mit ihren Mörderschwertern einfach in der Mitte durchgesäbelt!" „Schon gut, ich bin dir nicht böse.", antwortete Hotáru gleichgültig und sah ihn dabei nicht einmal an. „Ich hätte sie nicht eingeholt."

Als sie den Innenhof erreicht hatten, bemühten sie sich, so lautlos wie möglich nach unten zu gelangen, um durch die Falltüre wieder das Amphibienfahrzeug und ihre Kameraden zu erreichen. Der kleine Hof lag in völliger Stille da; kein einziger Soldat schien auf die Idee gekommen zu sein, ihn zu durchsuchen. Neben einem von Schlingpflanzen überwuchertem Brunnen, in dessen trüben Wasser, das durch eine winzige Laterne, die an seiner Spitze befestigt war, einige kleinere Münzen zu erkennen waren, lag die Falltür. Auch an ihr hatten sich die Ranken verfangen, konnten aber durch Káshira's tatkräftige Arbeit wieder geöffnet werden. Hotáru schien in eine Art Delirium gefallen zu sein, denn er bemerkte nichts mehr um sich herum; Káshira musste ihn mit aller Gewalt in den schmalen Gang zerren und von dort aus unter kräftigem Fluchen hinter sich herschleppen. Er konnte nur hoffen, dass die Soldaten oder wer auch immer nicht plötzlich unter sich lautes Gekeife hörten und sich an den Geheimgang erinnerten. Aber es gab eben nichts Besseres, um sich ein wenig abzukühlen.

„Weichling! _Trottel_! Mit _so was _muß ich mich herumschlagen..."

Nach einer Stunde, die ihnen wie eine Ewigkeit vorkam, schien sich der Gang etwas zu heben und eine frische Briese wehe ihnen um die Nase. „Yeah, geschafft! Endlich aus dieser Grube hier raus!" Káshira jubelte begeistert auf, während Hotáru mit starrem Blick Unverständliches vor sich hinmurmelte, ihm aber brav folgte.

„Hey, da _seid _ihr ja! Wir dachten schon, die Soldaten hätten euch erwischt!" Frohlockend sprangen Tókui und Chujitsu auf sie zu und fielen Káshira um den Hals, während sich die anderen neugierig um sie drängten und mit Fragen bestürmten. „Wie habt ihr es bloß geschafft, die Soldaten zu umgehen? Seid ihr zu Manua zurückgegangen und dort in den Geheimgang eingestiegen?" Káshira wehrte sie lachend ab und schüttelte den Kopf. „Lasst uns erst mal fahren, ja? Sonst werden wir doch noch erwischt. Dann muß ich euch eine Geschichte erzählen, das werdet ihr nicht _glauben_ – "

„Suigín- kun, ich muß dir was sagen – " Kamomé war aufgetaucht und beugte sich zu ihm. Unbeachtet von den anderen war er auf dem Boden sitzen geblieben und schien den Tränen sehr nahe zu sein; seine Augen schweiften ziellos umher. „Bist du krank? Dann könnt ihr euch gleich beide ins Bett legen, Kitsuné fühlt sich nämlich nicht wohl und laboriert im Wagen vor sich hin." „W – Was?" Hotáru hatte nur mit einem Ohr hingehört und hob nun alarmiert den Kopf, während ihn Kamomé kühl musterte, wie es nun mal ihre Art war. „Krank ist er?" fügte er mit schwacher Stimme hinzu. „Was fehlt ihm?" „Das weiß ich nicht so genau. Er hat ein bisschen Fieber und Kopfschmerzen, aber woher das kommt? Das musst du ihn selbst fragen, er weigert sich nämlich zu sprechen." „Ich komme schon."

Während sich Hotáru um seinen kleinen Bruder kümmerte, der lustlos auf der Bank lag und auf seinem Handheld herumdrückte, stiegen Moko und Káshira in die Fahrerkabine und fuhren mit dem Wagen tiefer in den Dschungel hinein, um nicht von den Truppen des Generals gefasst zu werden. Unterdessen hockten sich Tókui und Sachou zu ihnen und erzählten aufgeregt von Manuas Gefangennahme. „... Und der General will sie morgen köpfen lassen! Das haben Kiíchigo, Hiyokó und die Zwillinge ganz deutlich gehört, ist das nicht furchtbar – " „WAS? _Köpfen _lassen? Wann?" Káshira hatte sich umgedreht und starrte die Zwei entsetzt an. „Wir müssen sie retten, ist euch das klar?" „Ja schon, aber wie?" Tókui war skeptisch. „Da können wir nicht noch mal hin, es wimmelt nur so von Soldaten!"

„Das ist egal. Manua hat _uns _geholfen, als wir in Not waren, und deshalb können wir sie jetzt nicht hängen lassen." Káshira schlug bestimmt mit der Faust auf das Armaturenbrett, tatkräftig unterstützt von einem nickenden Sachou. „Meine Rede! Wir _müssen_ Manua- san einfach retten, koste es, was es wolle!" „Pah." Tókui schnaubte misstrauisch. Diesen Kerlen war ja auch einfach _alles _zuzutrauen...

„Kitsuné." Hotáru packte seinen Bruder um die Hüfte und hob ihn hoch. „Was hast du denn?"

„Nichts." „Ja, klar." Kopfschüttelnd trug er ihn ein wenig zur Seite, um Kagamí, der eifrig einige Decken und einen Polster auf die Bank legte, nicht zu behindern. „Da bleibst du jetzt erst mal, und ich passe auf dich auf. Du musst schnell gesund werden!"

„Mir doch egal." Störrisch drehte Kitsuné seinen Kopf zur Seite und schloss die Augen. „Kannst ja gerne machen, was du willst." „Du bist dickköpfiger als ein Esel." Ärgerlich legte ihn Hotáru auf das provisorische Lager, auf das er und Kamomé sich geeinigt hatten, um die anderen in der Nacht nicht zu stören. „Versuch jetzt mal zu schlafen. Ich bin immer da, und die kleine Lampe lasse ich auch brennen, du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben." „Hab' ich sowieso nicht." „Na, dann ist ja gut."

Während die vier Freunde vorne in der kleinen Kabine einen Plan ausheckten, um Manua zu retten, kuschelten sich die Kinder behaglich in ihren Stockbetten, und Hotáru hielt bei seinem kranken Bruder Wache. Nicht weit von den Stadttoren Sankhyas entfernt, von den dichten Blättern der Farne im Dschungel verborgen, warteten die Pfadfinder das Morgengrauen ab, Káshira und die anderen Drei einen fertig ausgearbeiteten Plan in ihren Köpfen. Der morgige Tag würde auf jeden Fall sehr aufregend werden.

„Komm, Manua. Wir wollen beten." Báraf Saféd, eine schlanke, ruhige Frau, blickte ihre weinende Tochter mit sanfter Miene an und strich ihr beruhigend über den Kopf. Sie war so schnell wie möglich von ihrem Ausflug in den Wald zurückgekommen, als ihr ein aufgeregter kleiner Dorfjunge beinahe schluchzend die schrecklichen Neuigkeiten erzählt hatte.

„W – Wir dürfen doch gar nicht nach draußen – der General wird es uns doch sicher untersagen, oder – " Manua hockte auf dem Boden ihres Schlafzimmers und weinte herzzerreißend. „Der General wird es uns erlauben, denn ich frage ihn sofort. Ein letztes Gebet kann er nicht verbieten." Resolut verließ Báraf Saféd den großen Raum und kehrte wirklich einige Minuten später mit dem nicht sehr begeistert wirkenden Mosar zurück. „General Mosar wird uns zusammen mit seinem Hauptmann begleiten, damit wir keine Fluchtversuche wagen. Das ist sehr großzügig, General.", meinte sie mit einer angedeuteten Verbeugung in seine Richtung. „Schon gut. Es sind ja nur noch wenige Stunden.", knurrte er missgelaunt und streifte die Frau mit einem ärgerlichen Blick. „Auch wenn ihre Tochter Hochverrat begangen hat, bekundet der Göttlich Erhabene´ seine grenzenlose Güte und erlaubt ihnen den Gang in den Tempel..." „Gut." Báraf nickte und blickte dem General fest in die Augen. „Meine Tochter wünscht sich noch umzukleiden, bevor sie den heiligen Tempel betritt. Würdet Ihr daher die Freundlichkeit haben und – " „Natürlich." Mit einem Schlag hatte er seine gute Laune wiedergefunden und lächelte Manua zweideutig zu. „Dann werde ich Sie alleine lassen... Rufen Sie mich, wenn Sie soweit sind..." Mit einer spöttischen Verbeugung verließ er das Zimmer, während ihm Báraf stirnrunzelnd nachblickte und sich dann mit einem Achselzucken wieder ihrer Tochter zuwandte. „Nun, Manua, was willst du denn tragen..."

Kurze Zeit später verließen beide Frauen in der Begleitung von General Mosar und Hauptmann Matandua das Anwesen in Richtung Suuriyodáy – Tempel, den „Tempel des Sonnenaufgangs", vor dem sich ihnen auch noch Oberleutnant Pul anschloss. „Beten schadet nie.", knurrte der Alte grimmig und versetzte Mosar einen heftigen Schlag auf den Rücken. „Geleitet unser General die junge Dame in den Tempel?" „Psst." Mosar war ärgerlich. Der verkalkte alte Kauz musste sich natürlich gerade _hier _herumtreiben... „So behandelst du also deinen alten Meister. Ich muß schon sagen – " Leise vor sich hinmurrend humpelte Pul hinter der kleinen Gruppe her. „Beten ist auch gut für mich..."

Manua kniete sich vor den steinernen Altar und blieb dort die ganze Nacht nahezu reglos sitzen. Die wenigen Besucher, die sonst noch Trost an diesem Ort suchten, musterten die junge Frau neugierig. Natürlich hatten sie alle den Anschlag der bevorstehenden Hinrichtung, den Mosar noch in der selben Nacht hatte anbringen lassen, genauestens studiert und so erfahren, dass aus der Tochter des beliebten Bürgermeisters eine Verräterin des ganzen Reiches geworden war.

Die Stunden verrannen zäh. Mosar hatte sich bereits zum fünften Mal eine andere Sitzposition ausgesucht, da seine Knie auf dem harten Marmorboden langsam anfingen zu schmerzen.

Der alte Pul schien eifrig in ein Gebet vertieft, schlief aber in Wirklichkeit tief und fest, und Hauptmann Matandua musterte den Tempel mit großer Neugier. Obwohl er nun schon seit neun Jahren in diesem Königreich lebte, das sich über einen ganzen Kontinent erstreckte, war er immer noch über die Tempel und Heiligtümer erstaunt und davon beeindruckt. Es war alles so anders als in seiner früheren Heimat, in die er wohl nie wieder zurückkehren würde. Selbst wenn der König es bewilligt hätte – die Überfahrt war einfach viel zu lang und gefährlich. Niemand würde es wagen, sich den riesigen Seemonstern entgegenzustellen.

Kurz bevor die Nacht zu Ende ging, erschienen ihr Vater und ihr Bruder im Eingang des Tempels und knieten ebenfalls nieder. Patthár setzte sich neben seine kleine Schwester und neigte sich leicht zu ihr. „Um aller Götter Willen, Manua, was hast du nur getan? Warum musstest du Hochverrat begehen?" „Das würdest du nicht verstehen." Sie blickte starr auf den Altar und bewegte kaum ihre Lippen. „Ich habe es für die Saurier getan – und für eine Gruppe Unschuldiger."

Nach weiteren Stunden stummen Gebets erhob sich Mosar energisch und blickte aus dem großen Fenster des Tempels. Im Süden erschienen bereits die ersten Streifen Morgenrot, die den kommenden Tag ankündigten. Im Falle Manua würde es ihr letzter Tag werden.

„Bitte folgt mir nun, Fräulein Samadhi. Der Henker wird alles vorbereiten – wir wollen ihn doch nicht warten lassen, oder?" Mosar zeigte ein ausgesprochen boshaftes Lächeln, als er zu Manua trat und sie an der Schulter packte, um sie aus ihrer Gebetshaltung zu lösen. Erstaunlich ruhig wandte sie den Kopf und lächelte beinahe. „Jetzt habe ich keine Angst mehr, General. Die Götter werden gnädig mit mir sein – das weiß ich jetzt..."

Schweigend führte sie Mosar aus dem Tempel, gefolgt von einer stummen Prozession, bestehend aus ihrer Familie und seinen Soldaten sowie Schaulustigen, die bereits ungeduldig auf die Hinrichtung warteten und sich ihnen daher angeschlossen hatten.

Der Henker hatte die Guillotine bereits aufgestellt und wetzte gerade sein riesiges Beil, mit dem er später das Seil durchtrennen wollte. Ein alter Mann mit vernarbtem Gesicht begrüßte Mosar und Matandua zuerst förmlich und wandte sich dann Pul, der sein Nickerchen gerade noch rechtzeitig beendet hatte , um ihnen zu folgen, vertraulich zu. „Na, Pul, alter Knabe? Das wird eine Hinrichtung, wie sie schon lange nicht mehr zu sehen war! Um das junge Fräulein ist's natürlich schade. Aber sieh mal, wie viele Leute schon gekommen sind!" Tatsächlich quoll der Platz nahezu über. Die ganze Stadt schien auf den Beinen zu sein, um dieses einzigartige Schauspiel nur ja nicht zu verpassen. Mosar drehte seinen Kopf zu Matandua und verzog angeekelt das Gesicht. „Da, seht sie Euch an, Hauptmann. Wie die _Tiere _– dumm und lenkbar. Es ist eine _Schande_..."

Grinsend vollführte der Henker die vorgeschriebene Probe der Guillotine vor den Augen der gebannten Masse. Lautlos glitt die scharfe Klinge in der hölzernen Führung nach unten und teilte die ananasähnliche Frucht mit einem leisen Knall in zwei saubere Hälften. Manua, die alles aus einiger Entfernung mitangesehen hatte, schauderte leicht, bevor sie sich wieder fangen konnte. Wenigstens würde es schnell gehen.

Die beiden Soldaten, die sie in die Mitte genommen hatten, zerrten sie unerbitterlich immer weiter in Richtung Tribüne, auf der man den Apparat aufgebaut hatte. Ein letzter Blick in die Menge – dort hinten stand Garíibii mit ihrer Schwester und weinte... Manua schenkte ihr ein tapferes Lächeln und fühlte, wie einer der Soldaten ihren Kopf packte und erbarmungslos in den unteren Teil der Kopfhalterung drückte. Dann schloss sich der zweite Teil um ihren Hals und ließ nun auch den letzten Rest aller Hoffnung auf eine wundersame Rettung ersticken. Manua Maya weinte noch eine letzte Träne und fühlte die Blicke der Menge auf sich gerichtet. Sie warteten auf ein Schauspiel, das ihnen ein bisschen Abwechslung in ihr sonst so ruhiges und einigermaßen beschauliches Leben brachte – von den vereinzelten Saurierangriffen hin und wieder abgesehen –

Jede Furcht war endgültig vergangen; zurück blieb nur ein Gefühl der Stärke, wie sie es von ihren langen Gebeten her noch im Sinn hatte.

„Die Tochter des ehrenwerten Bürgermeisters Samadhi, Manua Maya, wird heute wegen Hochverrats gegen die Krone hingerichtet werden – " Der Henker las den Text aus einer endlos langen Schriftrolle ab, Manua hörte schon nicht mehr hin. Es war ja doch schon egal – da hob er auch schon sein Beil, um den Strang zu durchtrennen –

Plötzlich ertönte ein lauter Knall, und die Axt wirbelte aus den Händen des zu Tode erschrockenen Scharfrichters, der sich verdutzt umsah. Irgendeine Macht hatte den Stiel des großen Beil getroffen und aus seinem Griff geschleudert... Kurz darauf explodierte wieder etwas unter lautem Krachen; die ganze Gegend um die Tribüne versank in dichtem, beißenden Rauch. Mosar hustete entsetzt und sah sich hastig in der Gegend um, viel erkannte er ja nicht. Aber dennoch genug.

„Hier geblieben! Ich hätte es mir ja fast gedacht!" An der Apparatur machten sich zwei undeutliche Gestalten zu schaffen, unzweifelhaft mit der Absicht, die Verurteilte zu befreien.

Der junge General ergriff sein Schwert und erreichte die Guillotine mit einem einzigen Satz. 

„Ach, du liebe Zeit! Wie kriegt man dieses Ding bloß auf?" Angespannt werkelten Káshira und Tókui an der Halterung, von einer ungläubigen Manua beobachtet. „Wie kommt _ihr_ denn hierher? Seid ihr _wahnsinnig_? Die Soldaten werden euch töten, wenn sie euch finden!"

Káshira grinste. „Pah, keine Sorge! Durch den Rauch können die nichts sehen. Und außerdem kann uns das ja – " Mit einem lauten Quietschen löste sich endlich der erste Teil aus der Verankerung und ließ sich anheben. „Los, raus da, Manua- san! Und dann nichts wie weg!"

„Uh!" Manua kreischte entsetzt auf und deutete auf einen Schemen, der durch den dichten Rauch immer näher und näher auf sie zu kam. „General Mosar!"

„Tókui, du nimmst Manua und verschwindest mit ihr! Ich kümmere mich um ihn!" „Sei doch nicht so heldenhaft! Wie willst du das machen, hä?" „Damit." Grinsend zog Káshira ein langes Schwert aus dem Gürtel, das Tókui in der ganzen Aufregung gar nicht bemerkt hatte. „Wo hast du das her?" „Einem Soldaten abgenommen, der lag da so am Boden rum, hat wohl den Rauch nicht so gut vertragen – ich bin ja so was von froh, dass wir dieses dämliche´  Schreckschusszeug mitgenommen haben – man sieht ja jetzt, wie gut das war – "

Mittlerweile hatte Mosar sie beinahe erreicht und sein Schwert aus der Scheide gezogen. Tókui bemerkte es mit Sorge. „Káshira – " „Verschwinde jetzt ganz schnell, ich komme nach. Zum Glück sind die anderen Soldaten nicht so fix wie er..."

Mit zitternden Fingern zog er ebenfalls das Schwert und trat Mosar beherzt entgegen, äußerlich zwar gefasst, aber innerlich –  „So, du willst also gegen mich kämpfen? Dummer Junge! Dafür bezahlst du!" Der General hatte keine Lust mehr, Rücksicht auf diese Gören zu nehmen. Diese Samadhi flüchtete zwar gerade, aber er würde sie bald wieder eingeholt und gefangen haben – keiner konnte ihm für längere Zeit entkommen –

„AU!!" Klirrend schlug das Schwert am Boden auf, als es Mosar bereits mit dem ersten Hieb gelang, den ungeübten Káshira zu entwaffnen, der daraufhin mit schmerzverzerrter Miene am Boden hockte und seine geprellte Hand rieb. „Na gut, du hast mich – " „NEIN!" Hotáru war urplötzlich wie aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und stellte sich schützend vor seinen Kameraden, nachdem er hastig das Schwert aufgehoben hatte und sich in Position stellte. „Sieh zu, dass du wegkommst! Ich halte ihn solange hin!" „Glaubst du, besser zu sein als dein Freund?" Mosar lächelte hinterlistig und hob drohend seine Waffe. „Ich werde euch ja doch finden, auch wenn es einigen deiner erbärmlichen Truppe gelingt, zu fliehen, was ich bezweifle. Ihr seid ja so _schwach_ und _erbärmlich _– aber wenn du es nicht anders willst..." Ohne Vorwarnung führte er blitzartig einen heftigen Stoß gegen Hotáru aus, dem dieser wie durch ein Wunder ausweichen konnte. Offensichtlich machten sich die vielen, widerwillig besuchten Kendō- Stunden nun doch bezahlt. Erleichtert bemerkte er, dass sich Káshira offensichtlich aus dem Staub gemacht hatte. Aber sein Glück hielt nicht lange an; denn bereits der nächste Schlag warf ihn beinahe zu Boden, und nach dem dritten war es vorbei. Zitternd wich Hotáru keuchend vor Anstrengung immer weiter nach hinten, während ihm Mosar lächelnd folgte. Noch ein Hieb, und auch dieser Junge wäre besiegt – und _ihn _würde er fangen –

„Uh..." Krachend war Hotáru über den Rand der Tribüne geschleudert worden und rollte nun in den Straßensand, während seine Waffe irgendwo klappernd zu Boden fiel. Es war sowieso egal. Der letzte Schlag hatte ihm das Schwert aus der Hand geprellt und sie zu allem Überfluß auch noch verletzt. Schützend schlug er nun die Arme vor sein Gesicht und wartete auf den letzten Hieb, der wie durch ein Wunder ausblieb; statt dessen packte ihn jemand am Ärmel und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Los, komm schon, Hotáru!" „Aber – " „Keine Sorge, der Typ ist gerade ziemlich mit sich selbst beschäftigt!" Erstaunt wagte Hotáru einen Blick und erkannte Moko und Káshira, die sich gerade grinsend über ihn beugten und auf die Tribüne deuteten, auf der sich General Mosar gerade mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht am Boden krümmte, die Hände vor seine Augen gepresst.

„Das Insektenspray wirkt doch wirklich Wunder. Nie wieder werde ich mich über den Gestank beklagen..." pfiff Moko gut gelaunt vor sich hin und half Hotáru, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen. „Komm mit, wir müssen uns beeilen. Sachou ist mit den Nerven sicher schon am Ende, wenn er solange auf uns warten muß – zum Glück ist die Menge so dicht, dass uns die Soldaten nicht sofort finden – "

Wieder einmal machte sich bezahlt, dass ihnen Manua unauffällige Kleidung besorgt hatte. Unerkannt huschten die Drei durch die Menge und wichen in einen kleinen Innenhof aus, den Káshira und Hotáru schon von der vorherigen Nacht kannten – es war ein Eingang in den Tunnel, vor dem sie bereits von den ungeduldigen Kindern im Amphibienfahrzeug erwartet wurden. Sachou weinte beinahe vor Anspannung. „Was habt ihr solange gemacht, hmm? Die Soldaten hätten uns erwischen können!" „Haben sie aber nicht." Káshira zog ihm eine Grimasse und grinste Kiíchigo zu. „Siehst du, wir haben Manua befreit – verdiene ich da nicht ein kleines Küsschen?" „Klar doch." Äußerlich ein beleidigtes Gesicht ziehend, innerlich dagegen strahlend, begann sie bereits wieder an die Zukunft zu denken. Wenn mit diesem Langweiler Hotáru nichts wurde, dann würde sie eben Káshira um ihren Finger wickeln. Schließlich war _er _wenigstens ein _richtiger_ Mann, der genau wusste, was er an ihr hatte...!

„Na, haben diese Tranfunzeln es nun doch noch geschafft, dich zu befreien? War aber in letzter Sekunde, was?" Sénsō kicherte meckernd und entkam nur durch Glück einem Kopfstüber von Kagamí, der ihm einen strengen Blick zuwarf. „Du musst noch sehr jung sein, so, wie du dich benimmst!"

Nun ging ihre Flucht also mit Manua an Bord weiter, die ihnen unter Tränen tausendmal dankte und ihnen ihre ewige Treue und Dankbarkeit gelobte, was Tókui in Verlegenheit brachte. „Manua- san, als wir in größter Gefahr waren, da hast du uns ja auch gerettet. Also ist es nur fair, wenn wir uns mal revanchieren..."

„Kitsuné." Langsam begann der Abend zu dämmern, und die meisten der Kinder waren bereits auf dem Weg ins Bett; nach diesem anstrengenden Tag kein Wunder. Auch Manua hatte sich bereits zum Fluß, bei dem sie Halt gemacht hatten, begeben und feierte ihre „zweite Geburt" wie sie zu sagen pflegte. „Soll ich dir etwas bringen? Was zu trinken? Oder hast du vielleicht Schmerzen?" Liebevoll kümmerte sich Hotáru um seinen kleinen Bruder, mit der Zeit immer mehr an dessen Schweigen verzweifelnd. „Tut dir etwas weh?" Nichts. Kitsuné zog es vor, mit geöffneten Augen an die Decke zu starren und auf keine Ansprache zu reagieren. Hotáru fühlte sich elend und vergrub das Gesicht in beide Hände. „Es ist meine Schuld, nicht wahr?" Kitsuné reagierte nicht, aber das war ihm nur recht. Vielleicht schlief der Kleine ja schon. „Ich habe Vater versprochen, das ich auf dich aufpasse. Auf dich und Kiíchigo. Aber ich kann das nicht, ich _kann_ nicht. Und ich will nicht mehr." Plötzlich und ohne seinen Willen begannen Tränen über seine Wangen zu laufen. „Weißt du, ich habe dich gern. Und ich will dir auch helfen. Aber – " Mechanisch wischte er mit dem Ärmel über das Gesicht. „Kannst du dich noch an Yún erinnern? Ich – ich weiß ja, wie dumm das klingt, aber ich glaube, ich – hier gibt es – " Weiter ging es nicht. „Ich hab's satt, Kitsuné, einfach alles. Am liebsten würde ich mich ins Bett legen und nie wieder aufwachen. Ist doch sowieso alles Sinnlos. Ich werde nie so werden, wie ich sein sollte. Jeder verlangt etwas anderes von mir."

Verzweifelt legte er seinen Kopf auf Kitsuné's Decke und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. „Ich habe mir ja auch geschworen, nie mehr zu weinen. Und dabei heule ich mehr als fünf von Tsubomí's Sorte zusammen..." Langsam übermannte ihn der Schlaf, und seine Augen fielen immer öfter zu. „Ich... will nicht..." brachte er noch heraus, bevor er endgültig den Kopf zur Seite legte und einschlief. Kitsuné rührte sich nicht, sondern betrachtete weiterhin die Decke, bis überraschend eine andere Stimme zu hören war. „Hey, Suigín, schläfst du etwa? Dafür gibt es Betten!" Káshira war aufgetaucht und trat auf das Krankenlager zu. Nachdem er den schlafenden Hotáru eine Weile mit einer seltsamen Mischung aus Mitleid und sanftem Spott betrachtet hatte, bemerkte er Kitsuné's geöffnete Augen. „Du bist ja wach! Brauchst du etwas? Soll ich dir was bringen?" „Mmmh... nein, danke.", flüsterte Kitsuné leise und warf einen Blick auf seinen kreidebleichen, völlig erschöpften Bruder. „Aber Hotáru kannst du helfen, er fühlt sich nicht gut, glaube ich... und er hat schon seit zwei oder drei Tagen weder gegessen noch geschlafen ..." „Wie immer.", flüsterte Káshira mit strenger Besorgnis und fasste einen Entschluss. „Ich lege ihn ins Bett, so geht das nicht mehr weiter. Ich werde Watarí sagen, er soll sich um dich kümmern, okay? Das macht dir doch nichts aus, oder?" „Nein, schon gut. Aber – " Kitsuné hustete kurz und sah Káshira bittend in die Augen. „Wenn er wieder Alpträume hat, dann musst du ihn trösten, ja? Wirst du das tun?" „A – Aber sicher doch, ich weiche nicht von seinem Bett, bis er nicht ein paar Stunden geschlafen hat, keine Sorge.", antwortete Káshira leicht überrascht und packte den immer noch Schlafenden resolut um die Schultern und unter den Kniekehlen. „Und du werde auch bald gesund, ja? Ich werde Watarí wecken."

Hotáru wachte abrupt auf, als er sich plötzlich in die Luft gehoben und eine Stiege nach oben getragen fühlte. „Was soll das? Was machst du da?" zischte er verschlafen, während Káshira lediglich grinste. „Du gehst jetzt ins Bett, was dachtest du? Aber zuerst – " An der Koje angekommen lud er ihn ziemlich unsanft ab und ignorierte seine Protestschreie. „Jetzt kriegst du noch was zu Essen, und dann werden die Augen zugemacht und du schläfst mal ein paar Stunden, klar? Ich bleibe solange hier." Während sich Hotáru murrend in die Decke wickelte,  weckte Káshira den verdutzten Watarí mit einem Hieb auf den Rücken und schickte ihn zu Kitsuné nach unten, wo die beiden ein ziemlich kompliziertes Gespräch über Schachzüge begannen. Unterdessen wärmte Káshira eine Schüssel Reissuppe für seinen persönlichen Patienten auf und brachte ihn nach oben, wo Hotáru die Kost nicht gerade begeistert hinunterwürgte. „Mir ist jetzt übel. Darf ich schlafen?" „Aber gerne." Mit verschränkten Armen setzte sich Káshira neben ihn und gähnte demonstrativ. „Ich passe solange auf dich auf." „Kannst du dir gerne sparen!" murrte Hotáru müde und schloss die Augen. „Auf deine Fürsorge kann ich verzich – " Und schon war er eingeschlafen.  

Káshira seufzte und betrachtete ihn beinahe zärtlich. So ein Dummkopf. Ständig ruinierte er sich selbst, und wenn keiner auf ihn acht gab, dann würde er wohl irgendwann vor die Hunde gehen.

Hotáru schlief nicht lange gut. Schon bald wurde er von heftigen Alpträumen, bei denen er ständig irgendwelche Abgründe schnurstracks nach unten stürzte oder von riesigen Raubsauriern verfolgt wurde, gequält. Wenn er wieder einmal mit einem entsetzten Schrei aufwachte, gab es immer Káshira, der ihn in die Arme nahm und vorsichtig seinen Rücken streichelte, bis er wieder einschlief. Allerdings hätte er sich liebend gern von allen Sauriern dieser Welt jagen lassen, als _ihr _wieder zu begegnen. Der Traum begann eigentlich harmlos; Hotáru befand sich in einem kleinen Teehaus, vor sich zwei gefüllte Schalen. Draußen regnete es sehr stark, aber dennoch war der kleine Raum nahezu leer, bis auf zwei alte Leute, die weit entfernt auf einem Tisch saßen und sich schweigend fixierten. Leise öffnete sich die Tür; beinahe hätte er gar nicht den Blick gehoben, um zu sehen, wer das Lokal betrat. Es war Yún; sie trug einen zusammengerollten Regenschirm über dem rechten Arm und lächelte ihm zu. „So trifft man sich wieder. Jetzt haben wir uns schon so lange nicht mehr gesehen – eine _Ewigkeit_. Aber leider habe ich nicht viel Zeit." „Wohin gehst du?" Er blickte sie fragend an.

„Ich muß bald wieder weg. Der Bus wartet schließlich nicht auf mich.", fügte sie zärtlich lächelnd hinzu. Hotáru wurde aufmerksam. „Fahr nicht mit dem Bus. Es ist gefährlich."

Yún musterte ihn verdutzt. „Gefährlich? Wieso?" Plötzlich begann sie zu lachen. „Ich weiß schon; du möchtest, dass ich länger bleibe. Aber das geht nicht. Ich muß noch ein paar Sachen besorgen." Anmutig erhob sie sich und winkte ihm verabschiedend zu. „Ich werde mich melden, sobald ich zuhause bin. Du wirst auf mich warten, nicht wahr? Also dann." Sie wandte sich zur Tür und öffnete sie, während Hotáru auf einmal ein furchtbarer Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. _Natürlich_. Heute würde sie sterben.

„Warte! Geh nicht!" Er sprang so heftig auf, dass der kleine Tisch mitsamt Schalen und Kanne umkippte und ihm strafende Blicke einbrachte. Aber das war jetzt egal. Er musste sie finden und zurückhalten; sonst war es für immer vorbei. „Warte! So warte doch!" Verzweifelt rufend rannte er ihr hinterher. Aber schon war sie nicht mehr zu sehen; erstaunlich, wie weit sie in der kurzen Zeit gekommen war. Hotáru blieb hilflos stehen und wusste ganz genau, dass es bereits viel zu spät war, um noch etwas auszurichten. Erstaunlich warm strömte der Regen über sein Gesicht nach unten und verschwand irgendwo in seinem Kragen.

Als er nach diesem Traum erwachte, blieb er regungslos liegen und fühlte wie sein Kissen immer feuchter und feuchter wurde. Sein Kopf schien völlig leer und taub zu sein, jedenfalls spürte er im Moment gar nichts. Er war nur wieder einmal zu spät dran gewesen.

„Ja, aber, Suigín- kun! Was soll denn das werden?" ertönte plötzlich eine leise, besorgte Stimme, und Káshira beugte sich über ihn, die Tränen mit seinen Fingern abtrocknend. „Also, so viele Alpträume wie du hat ja kein Mensch in einer Nacht. Weißt du was, am besten – " Gähnend streckte er sich erst einmal und schob Hotáru dann energisch zur Seite. „Komm, mach Platz. Ich will da nicht die ganze Nacht sitzen, mein Rücken tut mir jetzt schon weh genug." Und bevor Hotáru eigentlich so richtig wusste, was er von ihm wollte, war Káshira schon neben ihm ins Bett geglitten und hatte sich dort genüsslich eingerollt. „Mmmhh... wenn du wieder schlecht träumst, bin ich wenigstens sofort zur Stelle..." „So was – " Hotáru war milde verärgert und kuschelte sich dann an seinen ungewollten Bettgenossen. Schließlich war diese Pritsche furchtbar eng, und er sehr müde.

Als er sich so an seinen Kameraden schmiegte, bemerkte er so nebenbei, wie warm und weich sich Káshira eigentlich anfühlte. Im Gegensatz zu Kitsuné passte er sich viel besser seiner persönliche Körperform an, was zum Glück seinen Schlaf um einiges begünstigen würde.

Natürlich begann er bald darauf wieder zu träumen, aber keine Alpträume wie zuvor, sondern noch viel absurdere Geschichten, für die er sich sogar im Schlaf noch ein wenig schämte.

Es begann mit dem Gefühl sanfter Wärme auf seiner Haut, die davon herrührte, dass er am Fuße einer hohen Palme auf einem ausgedehnten, menschenleeren Sandstrand saß und ungehindert auf ein azurblaues, friedliches Meer blickte. Zufrieden schloss er einige Sekunden lang die Augen und bemühte sich, an nichts anderes außer den Empfindungen seines Körpers zu denken. Die Luft war so mild und warm – man konnte sogar das Salz des Meeres riechen. Plötzlich hörte er hinter sich leise Schritte im weichen Sand, und noch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, hatte ihm der Unbekannte die Arme zärtlich um den Hals geschlungen und begann nun damit, seine Schultern zu massieren. Hotáru hielt ganz still und lehnte sich leicht nach hinten, aber sehr vorsichtig, um den anderen nicht zu erschrecken. „Mmmh... bitte, nicht aufhören..." flüsterte er leise und drehte sein Gesicht seinem geheimnisvollen Wohltäter zu, der sich als liebevoll lächelnder Hachí entpuppte. „Aber Senpai – " „Shhh" flüsterte Tsúyu zärtlich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht reden – nicht fragen..." „Aber – " begann Hotáru und musste abbrechen, denn sein Senpai begann ihn völlig unerwartet sanft zu küssen und die Finger behutsam unter sein Hemd zu schieben. „Aber – was – " flüsterte er verwirrt, schob Hachí aber nicht von sich weg. „Warum tust du das?"

„Ich wollte dich vom ersten Moment an haben – als ich dich im Sportunterricht spielen sah – da wusste ich, dass es mir gelingen musste, dich in mein Team zu kriegen – " Tsúyu brach ab, um zärtlich seinen Hals zu küssen und vorsichtig an den Hemdknöpfen zu zupfen.

Hotáru stöhnte und konnte kaum noch sprechen. „Was... warum ich?" „Weil ich – weil ich dich liebe – dich haben will – " Tsúyu lächelte verschmitzt und zog Hotáru zu sich hinunter, um ihm dann mit einem Ruck das Hemd zu öffnen und über die Schultern nach unten zu ziehen. „Jetzt ist es wohl zu spät, um noch „Nein" zu sagen..." „Mmmh..." Hotáru beugte sich abrupt nach vorne und küsste Hachí ungestüm auf die Lippen. „Das würde ich auch nicht tun..."

„So, so..." Tsúyu musste wieder lächeln und zog ihn fest an sich, während er bedächtig die Hand tiefer gleiten ließ, was Hotáru dazu bewog, seine Finger heftig in Hachí's Schultern zu krallen und seine Beine weit auseinander zu spreizen. „Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust? Ich meine – " stöhnte er auf und presste sich im selben Moment impulsiv an ihn. „Nicht - nicht aufhören..." „Gefällt es dir?" flüsterte Tsúyu, als er langsam damit begann, Hotáru's Hose über seine Oberschenkel vorsichtig abwärts zu ziehen und seine Zunge sachte über die Innenseiten wandern zu lassen. „Deine Haut ist so heiß..." „Uh..." Hotáru stöhnte und ließ sich willenlos nach hinten sinken. Unterdessen hatte sich auch Hachí seiner störenden Kleidungsstücke entledigt und kniete nun, ebenso wie sein erwartungsvoller Liebhaber nur noch in Unterwäsche, über ihm. „Worauf – worauf wartest du noch? Mach doch weiter..." flüsterte Hotáru leidenschaftlich und schlang seine Arme um Tsúyus Oberkörper, den er sehnsüchtig küsste und die Fingerspitzen zärtlich über seine Schultern gleiten ließ. Hachí reagierte prompt und drehte ihn geschickt auf den Bauch. „Na, so ungeduldig? Du kannst es wohl nicht mehr erwarten, was? Also gut..." Gemächlich schob er seine Finger unter den Bund der Unterhose und streifte sie langsam ab, während Hotáru seinen Oberkörper etwas aufgerichtet hatte und ihn nun erregt beobachtete. „Wird es – wird es weh tun?" In seiner Stimme schwang etwas mit, dass Tsúyu dazu bewog, den Kopf zu heben und ihn überrascht zu mustern. „Keine Angst, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein – es tut nicht weh, wenn du dich nicht zu sehr verkrampfst..." „So, meinst du?" flüsterte Hotáru, aber es war schon zu spät, um sich jetzt noch viele Sorgen darum zu machen. Bestimmend packte ihn Tsúyu an den Hüften und beugte sich über seinen Rücken. Zärtlich glitt seine Zunge den Weg des Rückgrats nach, was Hotáru beinahe zur Raserei brachte. „Uh..." Verzweifelt bemühte er sich, dem Griff zu entkommen, aber Tsúyu war zu stark. „Nicht – ich will – " „Du wolltest doch vorhin, jetzt kannst du nicht mehr zurück.", flüsterte Hachí aufgeräumt und kicherte. „Warum bist du auch hier geblieben?" „Weil ich – weil ich – " „Weil du es genauso willst wie ich." „Nein, ich – " Aber Ausreden nützten hier nichts mehr. Hotáru krallte seine Finger tief in den lockeren Sand und bewegte sich ausweichend hin und her, was Hachí lediglich ein leises Lachen kostete. „Bist du ein Mann oder eine Maus? Wovor – hast du denn Angst? Ich denke, deine Eltern erziehen dich wie einen kleinen Samurái, jedenfalls hatte ich immer den Eindruck..."

„Ja – Nein – Ich – " Hotáru bemerkte, wie weich und sanft sich die Glieder des Senpai an seinen eigenen Körper schmiegten. Eigentlich wollte er sich gar nicht wehren – dafür waren sie beide schon viel zu weit gegangen. Und abgesehen davon schienen die feinfühligen Hände genau zu fühlen, wo seine empfindsamsten Stellen lagen, denn Hachí schaffte es mit jeder Streicheleinheit, seine Haut wieder und wieder zärtlich zu verwöhnen. Schließlich begann sich Hotáru langsam zu entspannen und ließ Tsúyu freie Hand, während er selbst seinen Kopf auf den weichen, gelben Sand legte und seine Hände ziellos über den Boden wandern ließ...

„_Hach_!" Entsetzt fuhr Hotáru aus dem Schlaf und setzte sich zitternd im Bett auf. Zu aller Überfluss hatte sich Káshira auch noch fest an ihn geschmiegt und wachte murrend auf, die Augen beinahe noch fest geschlossen. „Was war denn nun schon wieder? Du schläfst aber unruhig." Brummig packte er ihn an der Schulter und zog ihn zurück ins Bett, was Hotáru nach diesem Traum nicht gerade sehr angenehm war. „Es ist so kalt in der Nacht, ich will schlafen, und das ist jetzt schon dein achter böser Traum. Also sei still und – " jammerte Káshira verschlafen, während er bereits ins Land der Träume unterwegs war. Hotáru seufzte betreten und kuschelte sich wieder in die Decke, während er noch ein wenig über sein – recht ungewöhnliches – Traumerlebnis nachdachte und trotz allem bald darauf wieder einnickte.


	23. Dissonanz

23. Kapitel

Dissonanz 

**__**

Plötzlich, und ohne dass er gewusst hätte warum, fand sich Hotáru vor einem kleinen, eisenbeschlagenen Tor wieder, direkt in einem kalten, feuchten und sehr moderig riechenden Gang. Er trug erstaunlicherweise eine Art Uniform, schwarz und glanzlos. Sie schien sogar das geringe Licht um sich herum aufzusaugen. Vorsichtig tastete er nach seinem Kopf. Ja, auch eine Uniformmütze besaß er, ebenfalls schwarz, wie sein ganzer Aufzug. Lediglich eine kleine, blutrote Taschenklappe auf seiner Brust unterbrach die Monotonie. Hotáru begann sich langsam vor sich Selbst zu fürchten. Was tat er hier? Und in diesen seltsamen Kleidern...

Langsam trat er auf die Türe zu, ohne auch nur im Geringsten zu ahnen, was ihn hier erwarten würde. Wer _war _er eigentlich?

Knarrend schwangen die eisernen Beschläge auf und gaben den Blick auf eine Gefängniszelle frei, in dem sich ein einzelner Gefangener befand, die Arme in eiserne Ketten gelegt. Ohne dass er es eigentlich wollte, zog er einen langen Schlagstock aus seinem Gürtel und näherte sich dem Häftling mit einem boshaften Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „So, jetzt siehst du ja, was du von deiner Dummheit hast – den ganzen Ärger hättest du dir wirklich ersparen können, wenn du von Anfang an kooperiert hättest – " „Mit jemandem wie dir kooperiere ich nicht.", erscholl es leise aus der Ecke. „Lieber sterbe ich – " „Kannst du haben.", entgegnete Hotáru kalt und lachte gefühllos, während er sich der Gestalt im Zellenwinkel immer weiter näherte und dabei bedrohlich seinen Schlagstock hin- und herschwingen ließ. Als er ihn vollends erreicht hatte, erkannt er ihn endlich. Es war Káshira, blaß und ausgezehrt, und voller Striemen, aber seine Augen blitzen dennoch ungebrochen. Die wuchtigen Ketten hatten bereits tiefe Wunden in seine Handgelenke gescheuert, was Hotáru mit Entsetzen bemerkte. Aber über diesen Körper hatte er keinerlei Kontrolle; er war lediglich ein unbedeutender Zuschauer, der diesen anderen Hotáru nicht von seinem Tun und Lassen zurückhalten konnte, ja nicht einmal bemerkt wurde. „Du bist ja _soo _tapfer." Er lachte kalt und packte Káshira brutal an den Haaren, wodurch er ihn zwang, ihm in die Augen zu sehen. „Ach, und du wehrst dich also immer noch so heftig wie am ersten Tag... das werden wir ändern müssen, nicht wahr?" Bevor Káshira etwas erwidern konnte, hatte sich Hotáru schon nach vorne gebeugt und seine Lippen auf die halb geöffneten des Gefangenen gepresst. Er genoss dieses Gefühl der Macht, denn Káshira konnte sich nicht rühren; die schweren Fesseln hinderten ihn daran. „Und wie ist das? Soll ich weitermachen?" Boshaft lächelte er den entsetzten Káshira an, der wie betäubt in seinen Ketten hing und ihn fassungslos anstarrte. „Was – was tust du denn da?" stöhnte er leise. „Nichts, was meinst du? Habe ich etwas gemacht?" entgegnete Hotáru gespielt unschuldig und grinste. „Ach, du bist ja so _s_..." Abrupt öffnete er die Hand und ließ den Schlagstock achtlos zu Boden fallen, während er aus der Oberschenkeltasche seiner Uniformhose ein langes Messer zog und sich damit über seinen vor Schreck erstarrten Gefangenen beugte. „Was soll denn das werden? Bringst du mich jetzt um?" flüsterte Káshira gefasst und befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge. „Aber nein, wo denkst du hin? Ich habe etwas ganz anderes mit dir vor..." Energisch packte Hotáru sein Hemd und begann es trotz der heftigen Gegenwehr vorsichtig entlang der Naht aufzuschneiden, bis schlussendlich nur noch einige Fetzen neben Káshira zu Boden flatterte, der ihn mit einer Mischung aus Abscheu und Haß, gepaart mit einer Art Vorfreude, musterte und plötzlich lächelnd den Kopf schüttelte. „Sieh einer an, _so was _hast du also mit mir vor – leider wird es dir nicht gelingen, dass ist furchtbar schade..." „Ach ja? Und wer soll mich aufhalten? _Du _etwa?" Hotáru lachte höhnisch auf, während Káshira lediglich sanft den Kopf schüttelte und urplötzlich nach vorne schnellte, was unmöglich war, denn seine Ketten –

Hotáru erstarrte fassungslos. Die eisernen Fesseln sprangen klirrend von den geschundenen Gelenken ab und rollten hell tönend zu Boden, wo sie neben dem ehemaligen Gefangenen langsam zur Ruhe kamen. Káshira hob den Kopf und musterte Hotáru mit einem seltsamen, gefährlichen Lächeln, das ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Bevor er aber noch reagieren konnte, war es bereits zu spät – mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung wurde er gepackt und fühlte sich brutal zu Boden gepresst. „Damit – damit kommst du nicht durch! Die Wachen werden dich fangen und zu Tode foltern – selbst wenn du mich tötest, gewinnst du _nichts _dadurch – " „Ach nein?" entgegnete Káshira schwer atmend, während er sich damit abmühte, die schweren Armringe über die Handgelenke des sich heftig wehrenden Hotáru zu schieben. „Ich werde dich nicht töten, sondern der ewigen Schande aussetzen, so dass du dir selber das Leben nehmen musst, wenn du nicht jede Stunde deines erbärmlichen Lebens leiden willst – was, glaubst du wohl, werden deine Untergebenen sagen, wenn sie erst einmal erfahren, _wie_ man ihren Vorgesetzten gefunden hat – in Ketten und von einem Gefangenen _überwältigt_?" „Das würdest du nicht wagen!" keuchte Hotáru entsetzt, als ihn Káshira wieder freigab und er bemerkte, dass _diese _Ketten nicht zu öffnen waren – jedenfalls konnte er es nicht. „Ach, ich würde es nicht _wagen_? Im Gegenteil. Ich werde es jetzt _tun_!" schrie Káshira triumphierend auf und packte das Messer, dass während der ganzen Sache auf den steinernen Zellenboden gefallen war, fester. „Du wirst diesen Tag noch verfluchen, und ich wette, dass deine Seele morgen schon auf dem Weg zu den Göttern ist. Aber zuvor – " Er grinste bestialisch und riss die Uniformjacke mit kräftigen Zügen auf. Leise klappernd fielen die Knöpfe zu Boden und rollten nach allen Seiten auseinander. Verzweifelt wimmerte Hotáru auf, als Káshira lächelnd damit begann, seinen Gürtel aufzuschneiden. „Bitte – ich lasse dich frei, aber – tu es nicht, ich bitte dich!" „Jetzt _bittest _du? Wie erbärmlich du doch bist. Wärst du ein _Mann_, dann würdest du es mit Anstand tragen – aber nein, du _winselst _wie ein Hund..."

„Nein, ich – Bitte, bitte, _NEIN_ – " Halb wahnsinnig vor Entsetzten warf sich Hotáru heftig in den Ketten hin – und her, aber es nützte alles nichts. Höhnisch lachend packte Káshira seine Hüften und riss mit einem Ruck die Fetzen seiner Uniform nach unten. „Daran bist du _ganz alleine _schuld – "

Mit einem entsetzten Laut fuhr Hotáru aus seinem Traum und bemerkte, dass er bereits halb aufgerichtet im Bett saß – Káshira hatte ihn unter den Achseln gepackt und fest an sich gezogen, während er – Hotáru erstarrte und riss seine Augen weit auf, als er in seinem Mund etwas Merkwürdiges fühlte – so warm und weich –

Nach den ständigen Störungen in dieser Nacht war Káshira schließlich doch noch traumlos eingeschlafen und spürte plötzlich eine unruhige Bewegung neben sich. Noch völlig von der Tiefe des Schlafes benebelt, bildete er sich ein, eine seiner zahlreichen Freundinnen neben sich zu haben – vielleicht Uhyō oder Kokemómo...

Als sie sich wieder heftig regte, wachte er halb auf und packte sie verschlafen um die Taille. „So was _Unruhiges_! Kannst du nicht schlafen, oder was ist los?" Zärtlich drückte er ihr einen Kuß auf die Lippen und streichelte sanft ihren Körper, als ihm plötzlich etwas Seltsames auffiel...

„AARGH!" Entsetzt fuhren die beiden Übeltäter auseinander, als sie im selben Augenblick bemerkten, _was _sie da eigentlich im Begriff waren zu tun. Für einige Sekunden saßen sie sich wie vom Donner gerührt gegenüber, bis sich Káshira unerwartet beide Hände vor das Gesicht presste und fassungslos stöhnte. Aus seiner Nase quoll ein ganzer Blut_strom_... Hastig sprang er auf und fegte nach unten, um sein Gesicht im Fluß zu waschen.

Unterdessen presste sich Hotáru verstört wieder in sein Kissen zurück und zog verzweifelt die Decke über den Kopf. Na wunderbar. Vermutlich wurde er nun dank Káshira zum Gespött der ganzen Gruppe – wenn er doch nur zu Hause wäre...

Nachdem Káshira eine ganze Weile lang im lauwarmen Wasser gesessen war und sich am liebsten selbst geohrfeigt hätte, beschloss er in Zukunft Hotáru am besten zu ignorieren und diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall nie mehr zu erwähnen. Das würde seinem Kameraden auch vermutlich das Liebste sein, da war er sich sicher. Armer Hotáru. Káshira tauchte sein Gesicht unter Wasser und ließ die Atemluft in kleinen Bläschen entweichen. Er hatte ihn sicherlich furchtbar erschreckt.

Als er schließlich genug mit sich und der Welt gehadert hatte, schlüpfte er eilig in die Kleidung, die sie noch von Manua bekommen hatten. Vielleicht konnten sie sich ja irgendwo was Neues kaufen, das kam darauf an, wie hoch die Gefahr einer Entdeckung im Moment war.

„Senpai Káshira, du bist aber spät aufgestanden! Hast wohl verschlafen, was?" kicherte Haná vorlaut, die überraschend hinter ihm aufgetaucht war und Sénsō im Arm heftig hin – und herschwang. „Das Frühstück ist ja schon längst fertig, fast jeder hat schon gegessen!" „Ja..." Káshira wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. „Wie geht es denn Kitsuné?" fragte er schließlich nach einer längeren Pause. „Och, der ist schon wieder auf den Beinen! Moko kümmert sich gerade um ihn, er hat ihm Reissuppe gekocht und misst sein Fieber. Aber ich glaube, er hat schon keines mehr." Gelangweilt hüpfte sie von einem Bein auf das andere, den apathischen Pteranodon in ihren Armen. „Ich gehe jetzt zu den anderen, vielleicht spielen die Zwillinge ja etwas Lustiges..." Und schon war sie hinter einer Gruppe riesiger Farne verschwunden. Káshira sah ihr kopfschüttelnd nach und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Fahrzeug, das Moko wie üblich auf einer Lichtung geparkt hatte. Unterwegs begegnete er Kiíchigo, die ihn begeistert anlächelte und bis zu Mokos provisorischem Herd neben ihm herlief. „Kommst du gerade vom Fluß? Die nassen Haare stehen dir echt super, ehrlich!" „Ähm, Danke, Kií- chan. Aber – " „Ich muß dir etwas sagen, Káshira- kun. Was echt Vertrauliches – " „Okay..." Überrascht folgte er ihr an den Rand der Lichtung, wo sie durch einige Felsblöcke vor etwaigen neugierigen Blicken geschützt waren. Elegant ließ sie sich auf einen flachen Stein gleiten und blinzelte ihn aus großen, unschuldigen Kulleraugen an. „Káshira- kun..." „Ja?" „Ich – ich weiß ja, du – ach – " Geknickt brach sie ab und seufzte leicht auf. Káshira lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu und tätschelte sachte ihr Knie. „Na, was hast du denn auf dem Herzen, hmm? Komm schon, mir kannst du es ja sagen..." „Ach, weißt du..." Bekümmert wandte sie sich ab und seufzte lauter. „Ich bin ja nur ein einfaches Mädchen, weißt du – ich könnte nie erwarten, dass du mich – mich vielleicht etwas – nur ein kleines bisschen – _magst_..."

Káshira zögerte einen Moment, was Kiíchigo dazu brachte, ein wenig weiterzubohren. Unschuldig zwinkerte sie aus dem Augenwinkel unter langen, weichen Wimpern zu ihm hin. „Ich... ich muß dir sagen, Hotáru ist ja so was von einem _Versager_ – er wird _nie _so werden wie du – so – so _männlich_..." „Also ehrlich, Kií- chan... _soo _ist es ja nun auch wieder nicht..." „Oh, doch! Wenn du _wüsstest_ – weißt du, manchmal glaube ich fast, die Gerüchte aus der Schule stimmen und er ist – na ja, vom – _anderen Ufer_..." Unschlüssig starrte sie ihn aus großen Augen an. Langsam nickte er und schloss die Augen. „Ja, manchmal denke ich das auch... er ist schon ziemlich seltsam, nicht wahr?" Kiíchigo klagte plötzlich laut auf. „Oh, ich _wusste _es! Oh nein, ich hatte es ja immer schon im Gefühl, aber nun – " Gekonnt begann sie bühnenreif zu schluchzen und wurde von Káshira zärtlich in den Arm genommen. Nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er an die Geschehnisse des Morgens denken musste, fasste er sie heftig um die Hüften und begann damit, sie stürmisch zu küssen, was sie sich einige Sekunden lang entzückt gefallen ließ, sich dann aber scheinbar aufgebracht von ihm löste. „Also wirklich, ich bin doch ein ehrbares Mädchen, und nicht _so Eine_! Was, wenn uns jemand sieht, was – " „Schon passiert, _Kiíchigo_." Mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund tauchte plötzlich Hotáru hinter einem der Felsblöcke auf und musterte die beiden Ertappten mit einem unbeschreiblich verächtlichen Blick, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Danach wandte er sich schweigend um und verschwand so plötzlich wieder hinter den Findlingen, wie er gekommen war.

Kiíchigo sprang entsetzt auf und wollte ihm folgen, als sie Káshira am Arm packte und wieder zurück auf seinen Schoss zog. Gelangweilt tätschelte er ihr Handgelenk.

„Vergiß' ihn doch einfach! Wen kümmert's schon, was er wieder für Mucken hat." Káshira zog sie fest an sich, während er immer wieder Hotáru's wütenden Blick vor Augen hatte und ihren kleinen Morgenkuss nicht vergessen konnte. Na wunderbar; da hatte er sich ja in eine tolle Sache hineinmanövriert. Kiíchigo seufzte verzweifelt und zog plötzlich einen kleinen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche. „Sieh mal, das habe ich mitgenommen – ob es wohl je wieder so wird wie früher?" „Was ist das?" Káshira nahm ihr das Ding, das sich als Fotografie entpuppte, aus der Hand und betrachtete es neugierig. „Cool! Du, Suigín und ein schönes Haus samt Pool! Und, wo war das?" „Auf O- shimá. Seine Eltern haben mich eingeladen, mit ihnen den Sommerurlaub zu verbringen, die haben dort ein Haus, ich sage dir..."

Káshira schwieg einen Augenblick gedankenverloren, dann erhob er sich abrupt und schob sie von sich herunter. „Ich will jetzt gerne was essen, okay?" „Ja, aber – " Sie war verwirrt über seine plötzliche Stimmungsänderung und schob das Foto wieder zurück in ihre Tasche. Was er wohl hatte?

Ärgerlich über sich selbst wanderte Káshira wieder zu Moko's Herd zurück und griff nach einer der Schüsseln, die bereits dort zur Verfügung standen, um sich eine Portion Kenchinjiru zu holen. Anscheinend hatte schon jeder gegessen und vergnügte sich auf seine Art und Weise;  die Zwillinge, Haná und Chujitsu spielten weit entfernt mit Sénsō, und die anderen waren nicht zu sehen. Plötzlich griff eine Hand nach seinem Arm und zwang ihn, sich umzudrehen. Hinter ihm stand Hotáru und musterte ihn mit finsterer Miene. „Du hast mich zuerst geküsst, das wollte ich bloß noch mal feststellen." „So?" Káshira warf ihm einen undurchschaubaren Blick zu. „Glaub' mir, eine hässliche Kröte wie dich würde wohl keiner bei wachem Verstand küssen – kein Wunder, dass ich keinen Hunger habe. Arme Kiíchigo – Sie ist mit so was wie dir geschlagen – " „Kiíchigo – " Hotáru lachte verächtlich auf. „Du kannst sie gerne haben. Es ist wohl klar, dass wir uns nicht im Geringsten verstehen – ich will ihr Leben nicht noch schlimmer machen, als es schon ist. Deshalb – " Er seufzte leicht. „Deshalb löse ich die Verlobung, und zwar gleich. Je eher, desto besser. Lieber ein Ende mit Schrecken, als ein Schrecken ohne Ende – obwohl es für sie sowieso ein Ende mit Jubel sein dürfte – " Káshira musterte ihn erstaunt. Das Hotáru so was tun würde –  „Wirst du sie trösten, ja? Aber bitte – " Die blonden Haare wehten durch eine leichte Brise zart über sein blasses Gesicht. „Du darfst sie nicht genauso behandeln wie deine ganzen anderen Freundinnen – das erträgt sie nicht so leicht, denke ich." Er lächelte schwach und ließ Káshira verwirrt zurück.

„Wo warst du?" Watarí trat unerwartet aus der Tür des Wagens und packte Hotáru an der Schulter. „Willst du denn gar nicht wissen, wie es Kitsuné geht?" „Wie geht's ihm denn?" entgegnete er abgelenkt, denn gerade hatte er Kiíchigo erspäht, die langsam auf das Fahrzeug zukam. „Besser, aber – " Watarí sprach nur noch zu seinem Rücken. Hotáru eilte auf seine Verlobte zu und fasste ihr Handgelenk. „Kiíchigo, wir müssen reden, und zwar jetzt sofort." „Aber – " Eigentlich hatte sie nicht die geringste Lust dazu, aber sein Griff war ziemlich fest, und er zog sie bereits, ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, auf den Rand der Lichtung zu.

„Was ist denn? Was hast du?" Etwas ängstlich starrte sie ihn an und versuchte in den grünen Augen zu lesen. Ob er wegen der Sache von vorhin noch wütend war? Verdenken konnte sie es ihm ja nicht...

„Kiíchigo, ich muß dir etwas Wichtiges sagen. Ich weiß, ich war die ganze Zeit unehrlich zu dir – aber das weißt du ja, du musst es wissen." Die Worte sprudelten nur so aus ihm heraus; er schien dieses Gespräch schon seit langer Zeit führen zu wollen. Kiíchigo bekam es langsam mit der Angst zu tun. „Was weiß ich? Wovon _redest _du überhaupt?"

„Ich liebe dich nicht, ich habe dich nie geliebt, ich mag dich nicht einmal gerne. Diese ganze Verlobungsgeschichte war eine dumme Idee meiner Eltern, und auf diesem Planeten, denke ich, brauchen wir diese Maskerade nicht mehr länger aufrechtzuerhalten. Du bist eben so – "

Er stockte kurz und holte dann tief Atem. „Weißt du, wenn man einmal – einmal einen _richtig _wertvollen Menschen kennengelernt hat, dann ist es nicht mehr so einfach, ebenso belanglose Menschen wie einen Selbst zu ertragen. Dann sucht man immer nach jemanden, der – " „Du willst die Verlobung lösen? Ist es das? Wegen Aranámi, hmm? Oder? Die Kuh hat's dir wohl angetan, dann hast du immer jemanden, mit dem du dich _ach so klug _unterhalten kannst!" Kiíchigo weinte nahezu; Hotáru betrachtete sie jedoch ohne jeglichem Mitgefühl. „Du bist ebenso wertlos wie ich. Am Anfang dachte ich noch, das wäre schon in Ordnung, aber mittlerweile kann ich es nicht mehr ertragen. Dich nicht und mich nicht. Sei mir nicht böse, aber ich – ich _kann_ einfach nicht so leben, wie ich soll, bloß weil es deine und meine Eltern glücklich machen würde." „Aber – aber das kannst du doch nicht _tun_! Wir – wir waren doch irgendwie glücklich miteinander, oder – oder etwa nicht?" Jetzt heulte sie so richtig los. Riesige Krokodilstränen kullerten aus ihren großen Augen und hinterließen schimmernde Spuren auf ihrem schönen Gesicht. „_Glücklich_? Du hast doch keine _Ahnung_, was Glück ist. Für dich ist es Schmuck, oder schöne Kleider. Oder, dass du vor deinen Freundinnen angeben kannst. Aber _Glück_? Nein, du weißt nicht, was das ist." Er lächelte bitter und ignorierte ihr immer lauter werdendes Schluchzen. „Glück ist doch nur von kurzer Dauer. Irgendwann wird es alltäglich, und dann ist es vorbei. Und manchmal – " Hotáru stockte kurz. „Manchmal endet es viel zu früh, und keiner bemerkt es." „Ach, hör doch auf, so was _Dummes _daherzureden! Du – du willst doch nur mit dieser _Kuh _zusammenkommen!" kreischte sie schrill auf und warf ein zufällig daliegendes Holzstück nach ihm. Mühelos wich er aus und begann wieder auf die Lichtung zurückzugehen. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich aufgeregt habe. Aber das alles musste einfach mal gesagt werden – besser früher als zu spät."

Kiíchigo blieb sitzen und weinte herzzerreißend, bis sie plötzlich eine vertraute Stimme hörte. „Ja, was hast du denn, Kií- chan? Warum weinst du?" Tókui war mit erschrockener Miene zu ihr getreten und legte die Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Oh, Hotáru ist so _gemein _zu mir! Wenn du wüsstest, was er zu mir gesagt hat – wie er mich _behandelt_ – " Sie konnte nicht aufhören zu schluchzen, während das rothaarige Mädchen sanft ihre Schulter tätschelte und sie mit besorgter Miene musterte.

„He, Kitsuné- chan! Wie geht's dir denn?" fragte Chujitsu neugierig, als er leise durch die Tür des Fahrzeugs schlüpfte und den schon recht gesund aussehenden Patienten musterte, der aufrecht im Bett saß und ziemlich erstaunt über den unerwarteten Besuch wirkte.

„Hmm... Besser. Ich habe kein Fieber, sagt Moko.", antwortete Kitsuné und wagte ein schmales Lächeln. „Willst du was von mir?" „Ooch, ich wollte bloß so mal vorbeischauen, wie es dir geht. Möchtest du was spielen oder so? Draußen – " „Ich mag nicht draußen spielen," erwiderte der kleine Junge mit den orangen Haaren leise und bestimmt. „Das gefällt mir nicht." „Oh." Chujitsu war für einige Sekunden aus dem Konzept gebracht und schwieg nachdenklich. „Hey, weißt du was, Kitsuné? Sag' mal, hast du eigentlich schon mal ein Mädchen – also, du weißt schon – " „Nein, was?" Kitsuné war verwirrt und starrte Chujitsu, dessen Ohren eine rötliche Färbung annahmen, ratlos an. „Na, du weißt schon – hast du schon mal ein Mädchen – also, _geküsst_?" „Nein." Jetzt war es Kitsuné, der vor lauter Verlegenheit rot anlief. „Möchtest du es mal – probieren?" flüsterte Chujitsu kühn und wagte vor lauter Anspannung gar nicht, seinen Gegenüber anzusehen, der zwar verlegen, aber der Idee nicht sonderlich abgeneigt zu sein schien. „Und – mit wem? Mit dir?" „Hmm... warum nicht? Aber du musst den Mund aufmachen." „Hmm." Mit puterroten Ohren näherten sich ihre Gesichter immer weiter, bis sie zu guter Letzt ihre Lippen auf die des anderen pressten. Mitten hinein in diese rührend unschuldige Szene platzte das Klappern der Tür. Entsetzt fuhren die zwei Jungen auseinander und starrten auf eine entgeisterte Haná, die sich nach wenigen Sekunden sprachlos umdrehte und den Wagen verließ. Draußen lief sie auch sofort Kamomé in die Arme, die sie an beiden Schultern packte und streng musterte. „Was rennst du hier so sinnlos herum? Hast du denn nichts Besseres zu tun?"

„Uh, _äh_! Kitsuné und Chujitsu _küssen_ sich!" kreischte die Kleine entzückt und versuchte, aus dem resoluten Griff zu entkommen, was ihr nicht gelang. Das ernste, blauhaarige Mädchen sah ihr beschwörend in die Augen und verstärkte den Druck ihrer Hände. „So, und du hörst mir jetzt mal ganz genau zu. Ich will, dass du _keinem _davon erzählst, _ist das klar_? Und wenn ich _keinem _sage, dann – " „Aber – " begann Haná zuerst enttäuscht und brach ab, als sie Kamom's ernste Miene sah. „Mmh – okay." Murrend trottete sie von dannen und murmelte noch eine Weile dumpf vor sich hin, bis sie hinter einem dichten Büschel Palmfarne verschwunden war. „Puh." Kamomé seufzte erleichtert auf und strich ihr Haar zurück. Das war ja noch mal gutge- „WAS? _Mein_ Bruder hat _Was_?" Entsetzt brach Káshira zwischen zwei Schachtelhalmstämmen hindurch und starrte sie entgeistert an. „Was soll denn _das_, Aranámi? Das ist doch wohl – " „_Mein_ Bruder würde nie so was machen. Das ist doch wohl klar.," ertönte prompt eine andere, leisere Stimme. Aus der entgegengesetzten Richtung näherte sich Hotáru und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirne. „Die Kleine hat wohl schon _Wahnvorstellungen_ – " Beunruhigt musste Kamomé bemerkten, wie sich die Beiden zuerst wütend gegenseitig anstarrten und sich dann wie auf Kommando gleichzeitig in Richtung Wagen drehten. „Nein, halt – " Aber es hörte keiner der Beiden auf sie. Mit schnellen Schritten erreichten sie das Fahrzeug und rissen gemeinsam die Türe auf, hinter der ihre kleinen Brüder hockten und sie mit entsetzt – ertappter Miene beäugten. „Uhm – was wollt ihr denn – " „Sag' ihm, dass du gar nichts gemacht hast! Haná rennt draußen herum und erzählt Lügenmärchen – " schrie Káshira aufgebracht und legte seinem Bruder beschützend die Arme um die Schultern. „Pah, deinem verruchten kleinen Bruder ist doch _alles _zuzutrauen! Wenn er was gemacht hat, geht's auf jeden Fall nur auf _sein _Konto!" brüllte Hotáru ärgerlich zurück und packte Kitsuné.    

„Aber – " bemühten sich die Zwei, Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Leider vergebens. Wütend beschimpften sich ihre großen Brüder gegenseitig, bis es Beide nicht mehr aushielten. „Seid doch still! So _war _das doch gar nicht!" kreischten die Kleinen schließlich und befreiten sich ruckartig aus den Umarmungen ihrer Brüder, die allerdings nicht auf sie achteten, sondern lediglich damit beschäftigt waren, sich immer gehässigere Schimpfwörter an den Kopf zu werfen. Still nahm Chujitsu schließlich Kitsuné an der Hand und zog ihn mit sich. „Komm, gehen wir nach draußen. Sollen die ihre Sachen doch untereinander ausmachen, hier geht es ja gar nicht um uns." „Okay." Der orangehaarige Junge nickte zustimmend und folgte ihm eilig.

„So, das ist ja wohl das Letzte! Dein _elender _kleiner Bruder hat – " „Das musst ja _du _gerade sagen! Du hast ja _selber_ – " Sie hatten nicht einmal bemerkt, dass sie sich nun ganz alleine in dem kleinen Vorraum befanden. Káshira bemerkte es als erster und sah sich suchend um. „Die Kleinen sind weg." „Na toll, jetzt hast du sie verjagt.," antwortete Hotáru brummig und blitzte seinen Gegenüber wütend an, der plötzlich die Beherrschung verlor und ihn am Kragen packte. „Hey, was – " „Du gehst mir so auf die Nerven, dass ich schon gar nicht mehr weiß, was ich tun soll." Ärgerlich versuchte Hotáru, sich aus seinem festen Griff zu befreien, doch Káshira, der ihn an die Wand gedrückt hatte, war einfach zu stark. „In Zukunft soll dein Bruder Kitsuné einfach in Ruhe lassen, okay? Und was dich betrifft, du – " „Mmmh..." Der braunhaarige Junge hatte sich einfach nach vorne gebeugt und drückte ihm nun einen zärtlichen Kuß auf die Lippen. Hotáru erstarrte zwar vor Schreck, aber nicht genug, um diese Szene nicht doch ein bisschen zu genießen. Dann allerdings machte er sich von Káshira los und stieß ihn heftig von sich weg. „Du bist genauso wie dein Bruder, nicht? Machst du das absichtlich, damit ich mich mal wieder so richtig schlecht fühlen soll?" „Nein." Sein Gegenüber hob plötzlich die Hand und gab ihm eine schallende Ohrfeige. „Ich wollte mir nur noch mal das ekelhafteste Gefühl in meinem ganzen Leben zurück in den Sinn rufen." Höhnisch lächelnd verabschiedete er sich, während Hotáru seine Hand an den Mund presste um den dünnen Blutfaden, der über sein Kinn tropfte, abzuwischen und seinem Gegner fassungslos hinterher zu starren. Aus Káshira wurde er einfach nicht schlau; aber wenigstens war klar, dass sich die beiden Brüder in der Beziehung _sehr _ähnelten.

„Seid ihr jetzt alle da? Manua- san hat uns was Wichtiges zu sagen!" trompetete Sachou geräuschvoll über die Lichtung. Murrend folgten die Kinder seinen auffordernden Rufen und versammelten sich lustlos in einem Halbkreis um die schwarzhaarige Frau. „Was ist denn los? Wir haben gerade so schön gespielt!" murmelte Haná, während sie Kamomé einen ärgerlichen Blick zuwarf und vor lauter Ärger am liebsten auf den lehmigen Boden geschlagen hätte. Pah. Jetzt hatte sie mal eine echt _tolle _Neuigkeit, und dann durfte sie nicht mal was erzählen. Aber um gegen ihren Aufforderung zu handeln hatte sie viel zu viel Angst vor dem blauhaarigen Mädchen. Mit Aranámi war nicht gut Kirschen essen, wenn man nicht tat, was sie wollte. „Also, hör mal alle zu. Mir ist gerade eine gute Idee gekommen, wo man euch vielleicht noch helfen kann. Uerū ist ja doch ein Stück weit weg, und ohne Schiff kommen wir nicht weiter. Aber dafür gibt es einen Schrein, der unter dem Namen „Te Hihiri" bekannt ist. Dort walteten die Götter und brachten ihren Segen über unsere Welt. Jedenfalls sagt man so." „Wie weit ist er von hier entfernt? Wie kommen wir ungesehen dorthin, und _wer _kann uns dort helfen?" fragte Kagamí eifrig und linste zu Kamomé, die im Moment ziemlich abwesend wirkte und leicht Hotáru's Hand tätschelte, während sie ihm leise zuzusprechen schien.

Kiíchigo dagegen schien von der erhöhten Aufmerksamkeit, die ihr Káshira zuteil werden ließ, mehr als entzückt zu sein, denn sie würdigte ihren Exverlobten keines Blickes. Auch die beiden Streithähne beachteten sich nicht mehr, sondern sahen kalt aneinander vorbei und schienen fest entschlossen, einander zu vergessen.

„Tja, den Weg weiß ich, es gibt einige Schleichpfade durch den Wald, da dürfte uns kaum jemand sehen. Wer allerdings der Hüter des Schreins ist, kann ich euch nicht sagen, aber ich denke, einen Versuch ist es allemal wert, oder?" Geflissentlich blickte Manua in die Runde und lächelte aufmunternd. „Auch wenn es dort nichts wird, so ist es doch eine Möglichkeit. Vielleicht erhaltet ihr dort wertvolle Informationen, wie ihr wieder in euer Land kommen könnt, ohne von den Seemonstern gefressen zu werden!"

Sachou seufzte innerlich und senkte den Kopf. Noch immer hatten sie Manua noch nicht erzählt, woher sie tatsächlich kamen, und er wollte sich lieber nicht ausmalen, was sie dazu sagen würde. Noch dazu hatten sie ihr immerhin ziemlich dicke Lügen aufgetischt, und ob sie ihnen _das _verzeihen würde... Fraglich.

„Na gut, dann brechen wir mal auf, oder? Wozu hier _ewig _festsitzen." Tatkräftig sprang Káshira auf die Beine und zog Kiíchigo mit sich. „Los, Tókui! Wollen wir zwei fahren?" „Klar doch.," antwortete der Rotschopf und folgte ihm eilig. „Dann können wir uns wenigstens mal in Ruhe unterhalten."

Als sie bereits seit etwa einer halben Stunde im Fond des Wagens saßen und sich an Manuas Wegbeschreibung hielten, beschloss Tókui, endlich reinen Tisch zu machen und hub vorsichtig zu sprechen an. „Ja, sag' mal, Káshira- kun... wie ist denn das so zwischen Hotáru und dir? Wollt ihr euch nicht _endlich _vertragen?" „Hmm?" Káshira tat, als hätte er nichts gehört. „Wen meinst du?" „Na, _Suigín_. Du weißt doch genau – " begann Tókui erstaunt und wurde von ihrem Beifahrer kühl unterbrochen. „Wenn du diesen Idioten meinst, für mich _existiert _er nicht mehr. Meinetwegen soll er doch den Löffel abgeben, ist mir so was von egal." „Er gehört zu unserer Gruppe." „Na und? Soll er doch bleiben, wo der Pfeffer wächst."

„Also – " fuhr sie mehr erstaunt als ärgerlich auf und verstummte, als sie sein Gesicht sah. Káshira starrte kalt vor sich hin, ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu rühren. „Soll er doch verschwinden und sterben, das wünscht er sich doch, so wie er sich benimmt, dieser _Idiot_." Káshira schien jeder weiteren Unterhaltung über dieses Thema abgeneigt und begann von anderen Dingen zu reden. „Ob wir in dem Schrein wohl jemanden finden, der uns hilft..."

„Suigín- kun." Kamomé sprach nur zu seinem Rücken, denn Hotáru hatte sich mit dem Gesicht zur Wand in seiner Koje eingerollt und weigerte sich, jemanden anzusehen oder zu sprechen. „Was hast du? Ist was los?" Schweigen. Sie seufzte und strich ihr hellblaues Haar zurück. „Wirst du jetzt krank, wie dein Bruder? Soll ich – "

„Nein.," erklang es plötzlich mit erstickter Stimme von der Pritsche her. „Warum, Aranámi? WARUM?" Hotáru hatte zu zittern begonnen und starrte die metallisch schimmernde Wand vor sich so durchdringend an, als hätte sie eine Antwort für seine Fragen parat.

„Warum was?" „Warum kann mich keiner leiden, Aranámi? Warum bin ich – bin ich bloß so _hassenswert_?" „Was redest du denn daher?" fragte sie kopfschüttelnd und beugte sich leicht über ihn. „_Ich _finde dich nicht hassenswert.," fuhr sie fort, als sie einen leichten Kuß auf das wirre, blonde Haar drückte und beruhigend seine Schulter tätschelte.

„Wir sind da! So schnell, in nur _einem _Tag!" jubelte Manua glücklich und lächelte Sachou strahlend an, der daraufhin in einen regelrechten Glückstaumel fiel und fortan nur noch mit einem breiten Grinsen am Gesicht zu sehen war. Tókui seufzte leise, als sie es bemerkte. Dieser _Trottel_...

Der Schrein strahlte in der Abendsonne eine hoheitsvolle und ehrfurchtgebietende Stimmung aus, die von den Kindern angemessen gewürdigt wurde. „Ohh... wie wunderschön!" seufzten alle, mit Ausnahme der beiden Streithähne, die sich immer noch die kalte Schulter zeigten. Diesmal schien es allerdings ernster als sonst zu sein, denn alle beide hatten beschlossen, sich nun ein für allemal zu ignorieren, was sowohl Tókui wie auch Kamomé mit Sorge beobachteten. Es war wirklich, als wäre für den einen der andere nicht da; sie stritten nicht, sahen sich nicht an und sprachen nicht miteinander, einfach so, als wären sie Luft.

Den Übrigen fiel es nicht sonderlich auf, sie waren zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den Schrein zu bestaunen, der aus dunklem Basalt gebaut worden war und sich inmitten einer düsteren, wilden Dschungellandschaft erhob. Der ganze Ort wirkte wie ein unendlich schönes, verbotenes Terrain, das keinem Sterblichen Zutritt gewährte. Und dennoch waren sie hier.

Stumm schritt die Gruppe, angeführt von Manua, die breite, von Schlingpflanzen überwucherte Treppe entlang, die sich wie eine Brücke über einen kleinen See spannte, in dem sich einige Fische zu tummeln schienen, denn man konnte, wenn man genau hinsah, ihre schuppigen Leiber unter der klaren Wasseroberfläche erkennen, wie sie eilig hin – und herhuschten.

Hoffnungsvoll betraten die Kinder den stillen Tempel und riefen laut, um die Aufmerksamkeit eines möglichen Priesters zu erregen. Leider vergebens; schon seit Jahrzehnten oder gar Jahrhunderten schien niemand hier gewesen zu sein. Schlingpflanzen hatten sich ihren Weg in das Innere des Schreins gebahnt und viele der Statuen und Gegenstände umgeworfen oder zerbrochen; in einer Ecke entdeckten sie sogar ein menschliches Skelett, an dem noch einige Fetzen von Kleidung hingen. Tókui hielt die Kleinsten davon fern und betrachtete angeekelt die traurigen Überreste. „Das war wohl der Priester, was?" meinte Watarí und war über den lauten Nachhall seiner Stimme erschrocken. „Ja" antwortete Manua ruhig und begann langsam hin – und herzugehen. „Eigentlich sind diese Orte tabu für gewöhnliche Leute wie uns. Ich hoffe bloß, der Hohenpriester und seine Schergen fangen uns nicht; ich _hasse _ihn." „Hey, lasst uns mal sehen, was es hier so alles gibt! Ich bin ja so was von _gespannt_..." Ohne viel aufeinander zu achten, begann sich die Gruppe aufzuspalten um neugierig den Tempel zu erkunden. Alle Versuche Sachous, die wilde Meute aufzuhalten, halfen nichts, und so gab er es schließlich auf. „Na, dann macht eben, was ihr wollt...!"

„Sieh mal, da ist was, das sieht aus wie eine Kommandozentrale oder so!" kreischte Chujitsu entzückt auf, als er einen großen Saal betrat, in dem sich ein riesiger, runder Springbrunnen befand, der ebenso wie der restliche Schrein aus dem dunklen Basaltgestein geschaffen worden war. Das exakt kreisrunde Becken war leer; schon seit Jahrhunderten schien hier kein Wasser mehr eingefüllt gewesen zu sein. Wozu dieser riesige, beinahe drei Meter hohe Brunnen einmal gedient hatte, konnte sich keiner vorstellen, Manua am allerwenigsten. Der Säule, aus der vermutlich einmal eine vier – bis fünf Meter hohe Wasserfontäne gequollen war, hatten die Erschaffer dieses Tempels die Form einer Frau gegeben, die eine Wasserschale in ihren Händen hielt und mit einer Art Sari bekleidet war.

Das ruhige, aber dennoch sehr willenstarke Gesicht erinnerte Káshira an jemanden –

„Sieh mal, Aranámi, das könntest fast _du _sein, bloß älter und stilisierter! Findest du nicht?"

„Nein.," antwortete sie kühl. „Das sieht mir wohl _überhaupt _nicht ähnlich – "

Inzwischen spielte Kitsuné unentschlossen ein wenig an einem steinernen Pult, das man über eine Treppe erreichen konnte, in das einige gläserne Stäbe eingelassen waren, und zog kurzentschossen an einem der glitzernden Stöckchen. Plötzlich begannen sich tief unter dem Brunnen uralte Mechanismen in Bewegung zu setzen, und aus der steinernen Wasserschale quoll ein Strom dunklen, brackigen Wassers, dem nach und nach Kristallklares folgte. „Was hast du bloß getan? Was ist das hier?" rief die Gruppe nach oben und eilte zu ihm. Bevor sie allerdings auch nur die Treppe hinter sich gebracht hatten, geschah etwas sehr Seltsames.

Das Wasser schien eine Art Wand zu bilden, auf der sich etwas zu regen begann – wie auf einer riesigen Kinoleinwand –

Starr vor Erstaunen und wie gebannt von dem unheimlichen Geschehen taumelten die Kinder wieder zurück und stellten sich vor die Wasserwand; auch Kitsuné verließ seinen Platz am Pult und gesellte sich zu ihnen. Langsam bildeten sich verständliche Formationen, zu denen urplötzlich eine Art Ton stieß –

Die Projektionswand zeigte unscharfe Silhouetten von einer Gruppe Menschen in weißen Kleidern, die offensichtlich begeistert in die Kamera sprachen. Leider war nicht sehr viel zu verstehen; lediglich Bruchstücke.

„... Welt... liegt in den letzten Zü...en.... aben ... neue Welt gesch..ffen... Nennen sie... oa... ie... elt der Freiheit... der W... ohne Tab... ohne Beschränkung... Frei...t..."

Das Bild flimmerte und wurde noch unschärfer als zuvor; die Silhouetten verschwammen und vermischten sich zu einer Masse aus Formen und Farben. Nur die Stimme einer Frau war noch unter starkem Rauschen zu hören. „...ach Jahren Arbei... schaffen... eues Leben... .... Evoluti... Projekt.. No...  Wir haben beschlo.... die Te... zu verb.... durch kybern... Rob...alle achz.. Jahr........." Dann rissen Stimme und Rauschen so plötzlich ab, wie sie erklungen waren; nur Stille blieb.

Fassungslos starrte alles auf den Brunnen, aus dem immer weniger Wasser floss, bis der Strom schließlich versiegt und auch die letzten Pfützen im runden Basaltbecken ausgetrocknet waren.

„Puh, was war _das _denn? Ein – eine Art _Kino_, oder was? Total irre! Habt ihr verstanden, was diese Typen da gequatscht haben? Krank!" Verwirrt und aufgeregt rannten die Kinder um die große Statue herum und betrachteten sie von allen Seiten. Nun allerdings schwieg sie; obwohl Chujitsu und die Kleinen eifrig damit begonnen hatten, die Stäbchen hin – und her zu stecken, rührte sich nichts mehr. Nur Kamomé bewegte sich nicht; still und starr blieb sie vor dem großen Brunnen stehen und betrachtete das ruhige Gesicht des Pfeilers. Die Augen dieser Frau schienen sich in sie hineinzubohren und sie an etwas zu erinnern – und diese Stimme – ein Hall aus der Vergangenheit – der Zukunft –

„Aranámi, komm schon, steh nicht da wie _angewurzelt_! Was ist denn los mit dir? _Hörst _du denn nichts?" Hotáru packte sie entsetzt am Arm und schüttelte sie heftig. „Der Tempel bebt!" „Suigín!" Ihre Stimme klang belegt, und als er in ihre Augen sah, konnte er mit Erstaunen ein heftiges Glitzern darin erkennen. „Kamomé..." besorgt sah er sie an und nahm sie unvermittelt in die Arme. „Kamomé... was hast du..." „Ich fühle mich so... so _traurig_..." Obwohl sie lachte, konnte er das Schluchzen tief in ihrer Kehle hören. „Kamomé- san..." Tröstend strich er über ihr feines blaues Haar und wiegte sie zärtlich hin und her.

„Könnt ihr das vielleicht lassen? Dieser Tempel stürzt ein!" Ärgerlich packte sie Kiíchigo an den Schultern und zog sie wütend schnaubend hinter sich her.

Der Schrein bebte; ob das Gewerke an den Kristallen daran schuld war, oder ob es sich um ein natürliches Erdbeben handelte, war im Moment nicht ersichtlich. Sicher war lediglich, dass der gesamte Bau zusammenzubrechen drohte; plötzlich kam Hotáru sein kleiner Bruder in den Sinn.

„Kiíchigo! Wo ist Kitsuné?" Besorgt bemühte er sich, die bebende Halle zu überblicken. „Weiß ich doch nicht!" rief sie zurück, was ihn wie ein Stich ins Herz traf. „Das musst du doch WISSEN!" „Nein!" Kiíchigo schüttelte ärgerlich ihren Kopf.

„Warte draußen auf mich, Kamomé! Ich suche Kitsuné, okay?" Noch bevor er ihre Antwort abgewartet hatte, löste er sich von den beiden Mädchen und rannte in den Schrein zurück. Schließlich kannte er seinen Bruder; und wie erwartet, hatte dieser sich verzweifelt in einer Ecke zusammengekauert, ohne auf die Idee zu kommen, die Flucht zu wagen. Große Steinblöcke lösten sich aus der Decke und prallten auf dem Boden auf, gewaltige Staubfontänen hinter sich herziehend.

Die anderen hatten den Schrein längst verlassen und drängten sich nun zitternd im Wagen zusammen, der zum Glück gut verborgen unter einer Gruppe Schachtelhalmbäume stand. Die Letzten waren Kamomé und Kiíchigo, die sich immer wieder suchend umdrehten, als würden sie auf jemanden warten.

Unterdessen packte Hotáru seinen kleinen Bruder am Arm und lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu. „Das schaffen wir jetzt, Kitsuné. Du musst nur laufen, und achte nicht auf die Steine. Nur laufen, ja?" Der kleine Junge nickte mit Tränen in den Augen und reichte ihm die Hand. „Laufen wir." „Ich hab' dich lieb, Kitsuné." Hotáru lächelte wieder und strich ihm leicht über die Wange. „Vergiß' das niemals."

Dann erhoben sie sich und rannten einfach los, ziellos durch die Halle, dem Ausgang zu, im Zickzack, um den dröhnend aufschlagenden Blöcken zu entgehen. Irgendwie schafften sie es, obwohl weder er noch sein Bruder später hätten sagen können, wie. Zitternd blieben sie vor den zusammengebrochenen Säulen stehen und schöpften entsetzt nach Atem, als Hotáru aus dem Augenwinkel eine Bewegung bemerkte –

„HALT!" Ein Heer von Schwertspitzen schien auf sie beide gerichtet zu sein, und ein Entkommen war unmöglich –

„Kitsuné, du musst weglaufen, hörst du, du stehst hinter mir, kriech' zwischen den zwei Säulenstücken durch, sie werden dich nicht sehen – " würgte er zwischen den Zähnen hervor, während er die Hand des Kleinen, der zum Glück halb von Schlingpflanzen und Bruchstücken verdeckt direkt hinter ihm stand, losließ. „Ja, aber – " warf dieser leise ein, wurde aber von Hotáru sofort zum Schweigen gebracht. „Tu, was ich dir sage! Lauf zu den anderen, und dann haut ihr ab! Ist das klar? Lauf jetzt! JETZT!" brüllte er plötzlich laut und trat abrupt zur Seite, um Kitsuné Deckung zu geben. Ein schrecklicher Fehler.

„Er will abhauen! FANGT IHN!" brandeten Rufe aus der Truppe auf, und von irgendeiner Seite her schwirrte etwas hell Blitzendes, unglaublich Schnelles und Scharfes auf ihn zu – 

„AAAH!" Mit einem immer lauter werdenden Schrei brach Hotáru in die Knie und schlug schmerzerfüllt die Hände vor das Gesicht, zwischen denen plötzlich eine regelrechte Blutfontäne hervorschoss und sich mit dem lehmigen Boden vermischte. Das Messer hatte ihn gestreift und eine tiefe Wunde in seine rechte Gesichtshälfte gerissen; der Schmerz ließ ihn halb wahnsinnig werden. „Verdammt! Wer hat euch befohlen, die Kinder zu _verletzen_! Könnt ihr denn keine Befehle befolgen?" Aufgebracht tobend bahnte sich der junge General mit seiner Gerte den Weg durch die Soldaten, dicht gefolgt von Hauptmann und Major, die ungewohnt kleinlaut wirkten. „Haltet ihn fest, er verletzt sich sonst selbst!" schrie Mosar durchdringend und packte in dem Moment Hotáru's Kinn, als Matandua nach den Armen griff, um den Jungen daran zu hindern, sich vor lauter Schmerz zu kratzen oder gar zu schlagen. Sanft hob der General den Kopf höher und wischte die blutverklebten blonden Haare zur Seite, um das Ausmaß der Wunde zu begutachten und das rechte Augenlid nach unten zu ziehen. Matandua musste für einen kurzen Moment den Blick abwenden, als sich Hotáru schreiend in seinem Griff hin – und herwand und in Ohnmacht fiel, als er den Schmerz nicht mehr ertragen konnte. „Ich bringen ihn zu Heilerin Talingo, sie ist die Einzige, die hier helfen kann." Mosar erhob sich resolut und streifte seinen Umhang ab, den er hastig um den Ohnmächtigen wickelte. „Mein Saurier ist der Schnellste, und hier ist keine Zeit zu verlieren."


	24. Itámu

24. Kapitel

**_Itámu_**

**__**

Der große Innenhof des Königsschlosses war in gleißenden Sonnenschein gehüllt, grell, aber noch nicht so heiß wie es erst zur Mittagszeit sein würde. Eine junge Géisha trat aus einem Seitentor und streckte die Nase in die Luft, während ihre rechte Hand unablässig einen Fächer hin – und herschwang und ihr Blick unruhig über die durch den Hof eilenden Menschen glitt. Sie hatte so ein unbestimmbares Gefühl –

„Oh, Mosar! Jīngtǐ, du bist wieder hier! Oh!" Hellauf entzückt eilte sie plötzlich auf eine hochgewachsene Gestalt zu, die sich deutlich von der sie umgebenden Menge abhob. „Na, wieder bei den Konkubinen gewesen, hmm? Schon so lange warst du nicht mehr bei – " Abrupt brach sie ab, als sie sein Gesicht sah, und nahm ihn beruhigend an der Hand. Er überragte sie um einiges, aber das nahm ihr nichts von ihrer Autorität. „Komm, wir gehen erst mal ins Haus, da bekommst du eine schöne Tasse Tee. Und dann erzählst du mir, was – " Erneut stockte sie, als sie das Blut auf seinem Harnisch sah. „Oh, bei den _Göttern_! Musstet ihr kämpfen? Wer hat euch angegriffen?" Mosar schüttelte nur stumm den Kopf und sah sie mit einem traurigen Zug um den Mund an. „Liebste, können wir nicht ins Haus gehen und dort weitersprechen? Ich – ich habe etwas getan, auf das ich nicht stolz bin – "

In ihrem Wohnzimmer angekommen warf er sich, nachdem er seine Rüstung ordentlich ausgezogen hatte, sofort auf eines ihrer kleinen Liegesofas und schloss müde die Augen. Yamanéko brühte inzwischen eine Schale Tee auf und setzte sich zu ihm, während er die Schale vorsichtig in die rechte Hand nahm und nachdenklich hin – und herdrehte.

„Was ist denn los, Jīngtǐ? So schweigsam kenne ich dich ja gar nicht. Und warum hast du Schuldgefühle? Musstet ihr denn jemanden tö – " „Shh, shhh, Yamanéko. So ist das nicht, ich muß dir das von Anfang an erzählen." Mit erschöpftem Gesicht sah er sie an und zwang sich zu einem Lächeln. „Die Fremden – von ihnen habe ich dir ja schon erzählt. Nun, gestern konnten wir sie beinahe fangen – sie befanden sich gemeinsam mit dieser Verräterin Samadhi im Te Hihiri – Schrein, der dann unerwartet durch ein Erdbeben einstürzte, noch bevor wir selbst hineingelangen konnten. Die meisten der Kinder ebenso wie Samadhi konnten entfliehen, aber – " Er schluckte und bemerkte dankbar, dass Yamanéko zärtlich damit begonnen hatte, seine Schultern zu massieren. „Zwei von ihnen kamen erst später nach draußen. Zuerst dachten alle, es wäre bloß einer, da der andere völlig verdeckt hinter ihm stand – er konnte fliehen. Den anderen fingen wir. Aber leider konnte einer meiner Männer seine Finger nicht im Zaum halten und musste natürlich ein Messer nach ihm werfen, das ihm mitten im Gesicht traf – nein, nicht was du denkst, er lebt noch, es ist am Wangenknochen abgeprallt, aber trotzdem – Ich wollte ihm helfen und ritt die ganze Nacht durch, um rechzeitig hier zu sein – vor einer halben Stunde habe ich ihn zu Heilerin Talingo gebracht, aber er hat Fieber – hohes Fieber, sagt sie. Sie ist nicht sicher, ob er es schafft."

„Das war aber nicht deine Schuld.," warf die junge Géisha sanft ein, nachdem sie während des gesamten Monologs nicht einmal den Mund geöffnet hatte. „Es war nicht dein Messer – " „Aber einer _meiner _Soldaten, Yamanéko! _Ich _hatte die Verantwortung, und, bei den Göttern, ich wollte den Fremden niemals weh tun! Und wenn jetzt einer ihrer Gruppe stirbt, dann – " „Heilerin Talingo ist eine fähige Frau. Sie wird ihm helfen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher." „Hmm." Er wirkte skeptisch, sagte aber nichts, sondern nahm lieber noch einen Schluck Tee. „Ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen. Diese Fremden sind keine Kämpfer – das konnte ich sehen, als sie Samadhi befreit haben. Der Junge konnte sich nicht wehren." 

„Soll ich später zu Talingo gehen und sie um Auskunft bitten? Du legst dich jetzt erst mal hin und schläfst eine Weile, zum _Fürchten _siehst du aus, ganz blaß und abgezehrt."

Energisch packte sie einige Kissen und schichtete sie unter seinen Kopf, dann zupfte sie an seiner Bekleidung. „Zieh das aus, ja? Mit Kleidern geht man nicht ins Bett."

„Ooch." Etwas brummig begann er sich langsam aus seinen Sachen zu schälen, nicht ohne ihr vorher noch einen schmollenden Blick zugeworfen zu haben, den sie lächelnd ignorierte.

„Zufrieden?" Mosar saß nur noch mit einem Lendenschurz bekleidet vor ihr und löste langsam seinen langen Haarzopf auf. „Mmh... schon besser." Yamanéko grinste und drückte ihn auf das Sofa zurück. „Und jetzt wird geschlafen.," meinte sie noch, als sie eine dünne Decke über seinen Körper legte und ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirne drückte.

Als Hotáru erwachte, war die Welt um ihn herum nicht so, wie er sie kannte. Nicht nur, weil er weder Zimmerdecke noch Bett vertraut fand, sondern weil mit seinen Augen etwas nicht stimmte. Seine rechte Gesichtshälfte fühlte sich steif und leer an, und ebenso leer war sein Blickfeld auf dieser Seite. Wenn er versuchte, den Kopf zu drehen, erfasste ihn ein so heftiger Schwindel, dass er es lieber bleiben ließ. Wo um alles in der Welt _befand _er sich bloß?

Plötzlich stürmten die Geschehnisse der letzten Nacht explosionsartig auf ihn ein. Ja, natürlich. Ein Messer hatte ihn getroffen und vermutlich das Auge verletzt, so schwer verletzt, dass es blind geworden war. Anders konnte es ja gar nicht sein. Als er verzweifelt und stumm zu schluchzen begann, beugte sich ein unbekanntes Gesicht über ihn, dass ihn aus ernsten Augen ansah. „Die Tränen schaden der Wunde.," war das Letzte, das er noch bei Bewusstsein hörte; dann versank er für die nächsten Stunden wieder in einen ohnmachtähnlichen Zustand.

„Und? Wie geht es ihm?" fragte Tókui leise, als Kamomé und Watarí in den Schlafraum traten. „Nicht so gut. Zuerst wollte er gar nicht mehr zu weinen aufhören; ständig meinte er, er wäre schuld an dem ganzen Unglück, was natürlich Unsinn ist. Aber Chujitsu ist zu ihm ins Bett gekrochen, und jetzt schlafen sie wenigstens beide ein bisschen." „Der Arme.," setzte Kamomé hinzu und schüttelte den Kopf. „Was für ein Pech." Erst jetzt bemerkte Tókui, wie blaß und abgekämpft sie und Watarí aussahen, aber das galt heute wohl für die gesamte Mannschaft. Jeden hatte die Nachricht, die Kitsuné schluchzend und schreiend überbracht hatte, erschreckt und getroffen. Obwohl kaum jemand Hotáru wirklich gut leiden konnte, so hatte sich doch keiner so etwas gewünscht. Als sein kleiner Bruder in Kamomé's Armen hervorstammelte, die Soldaten hätten ihn mitgenommen, aber er sei nicht einmal sicher, ob sein großer Bruder überhaupt noch am Leben sei – da war nicht nur Tókui eine kalte Schauder über den Rücken hinabgelaufen. Im Schein ihrer Taschenlampen, die von Manua stumm bestaunt worden waren, hatten sie nur noch einige Blutspuren und aufgewühlte Erde entdeckt. Hotáru war fort und entweder tot oder in der Gewalt des Generals, was auch immer das bedeuten mochte.

Stumm legten sie sich in ihre Betten und schlossen die Augen, aber schlafen konnten nur die wenigsten. Haná, Hiyokó, die Zwillinge und Kagamí schlummerten einigermaßen friedlich, ebenso wie Manua. Káshira dagegen hielt es nicht lange unter der Decke; nach einigen wachen Stunden, in denen ihn ziemlich unangenehme Gedanken gequält hatten, erhob er sich leise und schlich nach unten, wo er sich vor den Wagen setzte und in den glitzernden Sternenhimmel starrte. Kurz darauf gesellten sich Moko und Kamomé zu ihm, dicht gefolgt von Tókui, Sachou, Kiíchigo und Watarí, die sich schweigend setzten und zunächst ziellos in die laue Nachtluft blickten, bis sich schließlich Tókui als erste überwand. „Ähm... das mit Suigín ist schrecklich..." Sie brach ab, um die anderen zu beobachten, die allerdings erst einmal abwartend verharrten. „Manchmal denke ich, es wäre nicht so weit gekommen, wenn wir mehr auf ihn geachtet hätten – und auf Kitsuné – " „Ich habe ihm noch kurz vorher eins verpasst – und ich wollte – dass er einfach – verschwindet – " brach es plötzlich aus Káshira heraus, der den Kopf gehoben hatte und verräterisch glitzernde Augen zeigte.

Die Nacht schien jetzt die Zungen aller gelockert zu haben, denn nun ging es erst so richtig los. Während die anderen schweigend vor sich hinstarrten, begann auch Watarí zu reden.

„In letzter Zeit – da – ich hätte mich mehr – " Er stockte und wischte sich leicht über die Augen. „Er ist mein bester Freund, und ich schäme mich so – ich hab' nicht genug auf ihn geachtet – Und jetzt – "

Kiíchigo schluchzte zuerst nur leise vor sich hin, dann hob auch sie plötzlich den Kopf und starrte ihre Kameraden aus dunkel umrandeten Augen an. „Das habe ich ihm _nie _gewünscht, ganz sicher nicht! Das es _so _weit kommen musste – ich hätte ihn doch – "

„Es tut uns doch allen leid.," warf Sachou sanft ein und klopfte ihr beruhigend auf den Rücken. „Aber das ist jetzt nun mal nicht mehr zu ändern, wir – "

„Ihr seid ja so _erbärmlich_.," warf Kamomé plötzlich leise ein, und die Selbstvorwürfe, die eigentlich nichts weiter als Selbstgespräche gewesen waren, verstummten jäh. Jeder starrte das blauhaarige Mädchen an, dass sie mit bitterer Miene musterte. „Jetzt macht ihr euch Vorwürfe, jetzt, wo es schon viel zu spät ist. Warum habt ihr es Suigín denn nicht gesagt, als er euch noch hören konnte? Jetzt braucht er euer Selbstmitleid nicht mehr."

„Kamomé, das siehst du falsch – " versuchte Sachou einzuwerfen, doch er wurde sofort kalt unterbrochen. „_Was _sehe ich falsch? Ihr könnt ihn doch gar nicht leiden. Ihr, nein, wir _alle _haben schließlich oft genug über ihn gesprochen, und es war nie freundlich. Warum also heucheln wir jetzt, nur weil ihm etwas zugestoßen ist? Ich, für meinen Teil, bedauere nur, dass ich ihn nicht früher richtig kennengelernt habe, denn dann hätte ich nicht so viel versäumt – "

Nach ihren heftigen Worten starrte jeder betroffen auf den Boden und schwieg. Eigentlich hatte Aranámi ja recht; sie hatten so gut wie nie ein freundliches Wort über ihn verloren, warum also –  „Ich glaube, wir haben uns einfach nie die Mühe gemacht, länger mit ihm zu reden, und er hätte es sicher nicht gewollt. Suigín ist eben nicht so der redselige Typ – sieh' dir mal seinen Bruder an –

„Káshi- chan, Kitsuné ist schon wieder wach und hört nicht auf zu weinen." Gähnend trat Chujitsu aus der Tür des Fahrzeugs und rieb sich verschlafen die Augen. „Er redet dauernd von einem Mädchen, glaube ich, aber er hat gesagt, er will – "

Unerwartet klappte die Tür noch einmal, und Kitsuné erschien. Sein Gesicht war leichenblass, und unter seinen Augen hatten sich tiefe, dunkelviolette Ringe gebildet. In der Hand hielt er ein Stück Papier, dass er schon seit längerem in seiner Hosen – oder Jackentasche mit sich herumgetragen haben musste, denn es war leicht gebogen und an den Rändern schon ein wenig grau geworden. Mit einer heftigen Bewegung streckte der kleine Junge seine Hand aus und drückte Káshira das Papier, dass sich nun als Foto entpuppte, in die Hand. „Da," sagte er brüsk. „Deshalb war mein Bruder so – ihr habt doch gerade darüber gesprochen. Das Mädchen auf dem Bild ist vor ca. zwei Jahren gestorben, sie war seine erste Verlobte. Ich glaube, von dem Schock hat er sich nie ganz erholt," fuhr er nachdenklich fort und starrte sinnend vor sich hin. „Ihr dürft ihm nicht böse sein – er ist eben so."

Ohne auf ihn zu achten blickte Káshira so intensiv auf das Bild, als wollte er jede Einzelheit in sich aufsaugen. Man konnte Hotáru zusammen mit einem sehr hübschen Mädchen, dessen violette Haare gerade ein wenig über ihr Gesicht geweht wurden, erkennen. Offensichtlich war das Foto im Winter aufgenommen worden, denn alle beide trugen dicke Wintermäntel, die allen beiden ausgezeichnet standen, wie Káshira mit einem leichten Anflug von Verlegenheit bemerkte. Er hatte Suigín noch nie so fröhlich wie auf diesem Bild gesehen. Er war nicht unbedingt oberflächlich heiter, sondern strahlte eine Art tiefes Glück aus – als würde er sich nichts weiter wünschen, als mit diesem Mädchen unter einem Baum zu stehen. Als er das Foto zu Tókui weiterreichte, stieß sie beinahe sofort einen leisen Schrei aus. „Káshira, Moko, seht doch! Das Mädchen haben wir doch mal mit ihm in einem Restaurant gesehen – im „La Vague", wisst ihr nicht mehr? Er sagte, sie wäre die Tochter einer der Geschäftspartner seines Vaters – wie hieß sie noch mal – "

„Sie war Chinesin und hieß Yún – Hǎiyáng Yún. Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten starb sie bei einem schweren Busunglück, und mein Bruder macht sich seither ständig Vorwürfe – "

„Was? Zwei Tage vor Weihnachten? War das der Tag, an dem er sich den Knöchel verstaucht hat?" Káshira war hellhörig geworden und spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren. Und er hatte Suigín verdächtigt, irgendwelche Drogen zu schlucken –

„Ja, kann schon sein.," antwortete Kitsuné abwesend. „Ich hab' das Foto hinter seinem Schreibtisch gefunden, das ist das Letzte, das er von ihr hat. Alle anderen Dinge sind verbrannt oder weggeworfen, Hotáru wollte nichts mehr davon haben."

„Oh." Alle schwiegen betreten und wussten nicht so recht, was sie darauf antworten sollten. Diese Eröffnung war ja ganz etwas Neues und warf irgendwie ein ganz anderes Licht auf Suigín, den eigentlich keiner so recht mochte, denn seine boshafte Art stieß nicht auf sehr viel Gegenliebe. Káshira hatte den Kopf gesenkt und schien tief in Gedanken versunken zu sein. „Warum hat er bloß nie mit uns darüber gesprochen? Er hätte es uns doch leicht erzählen können.", warf Kiíchigo leise ein und rieb sich die Augen. „Suigín ist eben keiner, der seine Seele auf einem Tablett vor sich her trägt, deshalb,und weil wir nicht seine Freunde sind. Wer weiß, wem er es erzählt hat, sicher einer Person seines Vertrauens.", antwortete Kamomé kühl und musterte ihre Teamkameraden mit einem leichten Anflug von Verachtung. Hatten sie das denn _immer _noch nicht begriffen?

„Das er sich immer noch Vorwürfe macht – dabei ist die ganze Sache doch schon zwei Jahre her..." meinte Moko plötzlich sinnend und blickte wie ertappt hoch, als Kitsuné überraschend ein bitteres Lachen ausstieß. „So, du meinst also, er hätte es schon längst vergessen sollen? Da kennst du meinen Bruder aber noch schlechter als ich. Nein, er denkt, er ist schuld, weil sie an dem Abend bei ihm war und er sie nicht nach Hause gebracht hat. Hotáru ist eben so."

„Hmm." Káshira brummte nachdenklich vor sich hin und malte mit dem Finger kleine Kringel in den Sand.

Plötzlich und ohne, dass er gewusst hätte warum, befand sich Hotáru wieder in der Kaikyō – Grundschule und beobachtete eine wilde Schar aufgeregter kleiner Erstklässler, die ungeordnet in der großen Eingangshalle hin – und herwuselten, bis sie ein Lehrer ermahnte und in eine Klasse führte. Ihn schien keines der Kinder zu bemerken; also blieb er der stumme Beobachter. Einige der Kleinen kamen ihm sogar bekannt vor; ein kleines rothaariges Mädchen sowie einen braunhaarigen, ziemlich vorlauten Bengel weckten ihn ihm unbestimmbare Erinnerungen. Als sich jeder an seinen Platz gesetzt hatte, öffnete sich die Tür noch einmal und eine junge Lehrerin führte einen kleinen, blonden Jungen mit sich, der darüber aber nicht sehr begeistert wirkte. „Hier, der Kleine ist erst heute gesund geworden, deshalb fängt er verspätet an – " flüsterte sie leise und lächelte dem schüchternen Kind freundlich zu, das aber nicht auf sie achtete, sondern den streng wirkenden Lehrer mit Besorgnis musterte.

Hotáru erstarrte, als er in dem Kind sich selbst erkannte. Sein erster Schultag; und soweit er ihn noch in Erinnerung hatte, war er nicht gerade erfolgreich verlaufen –

„Also, Kinder, das hier ist Suigín Hotáru. Leider war er die ersten zwei Tage krank, deshalb schließt er sich uns erst jetzt an – " Als der unsichtbare Hotáru langsam durch die engen Bankreihen schritt, konnte er ganz deutlich das Flüstern hören. „Pah, _krank_, was? Der Neue ist eine Flasche, da bin ich ganz sicher – " „Soll er doch Zuhause bei Mami bleiben – "

_Schnitt. _Er fand sich in der Sporthalle wieder, in der gerade ein Basketballmatch lief. Der braunhaarige Junge, den er nun als Káshira identifiziert hatte, spielte gut, er selbst erbärmlich. „He, du _Flasche_! Kannst ja nicht mal einen Ball _fangen_!" „Pah, sei _du _doch still. Immerhin bin ich älter als du, also musst du mir – " Ein heranbrausender Ball, der ihn am Kopf traf und für einige Sekunden außer Gefecht setzte, schnitt die kleine Rede ab. „Ein _Trottel_, das bist du!" kreischte Káshira lachend und rannte davon. Als Hotáru gerade geknickt in Richtung Umkleideraum schlich, schnitt ihm ein älterer Junge den Weg ab. „He, du! In Basketball bist du zwar schlecht, aber Volleyball ist sicher was für dich. Wenn du magst, kannst du ja mal zusehen."

Und dann war der rotblonde Junge ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwunden und ließ einen ratlosen kleinen Hotáru zurück. 

„Heilerin Talingo, ich hätte eine Bitte." Hastig eilte die junge Géisha hinter der energisch ausschreitenden Frau her und bemühte sich, halbwegs elegant mit ihr auf eine Höhe zu kommen. Talingo trug einen Korb mit Kräutern an die Hüfte gepresst und beachtete Yamanéko zuerst gar nicht, bis diese ihr schließlich heftig keuchend die Hand auf den Arm legte. Ärgerlich drehte sie sich um. „Lady Jiāngguǒ, wenn Sie die Güte hätten, mir _gleich _zu sagen, was Sie wünschen, dann müssten wir nicht unnötig Zeit verschwenden." Yamanéko erstarrte im ersten Augenblick angesichts der unfreundlichen Antwort, allerdings fing sie sich schnell wieder und lächelte das Mädchen freundlich an. „Der Junge – der fremde Junge, den General Mosar hierher gebracht hat – wie geht es ihm denn?" „Den Umständen entsprechend. Eigentlich nicht sehr gut, er hat hohes Fieber und nimmt keine Nahrung zu sich, aber ich denke, wir werden ihn schon wieder gesund pflegen." Die Heilerin schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf und widmete sich wieder ihren eigenen Gedanken. Trotzdem gab Yamanéko nicht so leicht auf und folgte ihr weiterhin hartnäckig. „Wie geht es denn seinem Gesicht? Mosar erzählte mir, er wäre am Auge getroffen – wie schlimm steht es denn?" „Er wird es überleben.", gab Talingo kühl zurück. „Aber einige Dinge kann man eben nicht verhindern, so leid es mir tut."

„Wir gehen jetzt los und erkunden den Dschungel ein bisschen, ist das klar, Ryōki? Ihr haltet hier die Stellung, bis wir wieder da sind." Kamomé hängte sich ihre Tasche auf die Schulter und nickte den drei anderen Mädchen knapp zu. „Kommt jetzt! Ihr wolltet ja unbedingt mit, also bitte. Ich will nicht allzu spät wiederkommen, klar?" „Ja, ja, keinen Streß!" maulte Tókui ärgerlich hinterher und schulterte ihre kleine Tasche. „Kommst du, Kiíchigo? Aranámi dreht sonst noch durch." „Mmmh." Ziemlich unbegeistert packte das hübsche Mädchen Haná an der Hand und folgte ihren zwei Kameradinnen. „Eigentlich wäre ich ja _doch _lieber hier geblieben, aber jetzt – "

Schweigend wanderten sie gemeinsam durch den brutheißen Urwald, in dem sich Unmengen seltsamer Tiere tummelten, die Kamomé mit großem Interesse, Kiíchigo dagegen mit einem leichten Anflug von Ekel und Angst betrachtete. „Seht mal! Ein Lesothosaurus, genauso wie bei Manua! Die sind ja _soo_ klein und _hässlich_!" kreischte Haná und kicherte boshaft, bis ihr Tókui über den Mund fuhr. „Zu allererst mal, schrei nicht so. Und dann, man nennt – " „SHH! Hört ihr denn nichts?" flüsterte Kamomé plötzlich scharf und kauerte sich hinter einem dicken Farnstamm zusammen. Verwundert folgten die anderen nach kurzem Nachdenken ihrem Beispiel und krochen hinter Steine und Farne, um vor etwaigen feindlichen Blicken geschützt zu sein – leider zu spät –

„HILFE! ÜBERFALL!" kreischte Kiíchigo entsetzt auf, als sich wie aus dem Nichts acht finstere Gestalten vor ihnen materialisierten und mit drohenden Blicken immer näher und näher kamen. „Was wollt ihr von u – " war das Letzte, dass Tókui herausbrachte, bevor ihr einer der Männer die Hand auf den Mund gelegt und mit sie mit sich gezerrt hatte. In Sekundenschnelle war alles vorüber; nur noch einige geknickte Farne und eine ungläubig hinterher starrende Haná blieben auf der stillen Lichtung zurück. Endlich raffte sie sich auf und rannte schreiend in das Lager zurück.

Es regnete sehr stark, als sich Hotáru in einem kleinen Teehaus wiederfand. Vor ihm saß ein Mann im Halbdunkel, den er nicht so recht erkennen konnte, obwohl er ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam... Vor ihnen stand ein großes Schachbrett, auf dem wundervoll geschnitzte Figuren aus Elfenbein und Obsidian aufgereiht standen und nur auf die Spieler zu warten schienen. „Machen Sie doch den ersten Zug." Der fremde Mann lächelte aus dem Zwielicht, soweit er erkennen konnte, recht freundlich zu ihm hin und bewegte auffordernd die Hand.

„WAS? _Gefangen_? ENTFÜHRT?" schrie Sachou außer sich, als Haná heulend mit der Nachricht ankam, die drei Mädchen wären mitten im Wald verschleppt worden, und das von ziemlich finster dreinblickenden Gestalten. Káshira schluckte entsetzt und stöhnte. Zuerst Hotáru und dann _das_. Unglaubliches Pech.

„Euch ist ja klar, was wir da tun müssen, oder? Die Mädels befreien." Er seufzte leicht auf und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Manua- san, kannst du uns da helfen? Ich fürchte, wir wissen alle nicht, wo sie sein könnten – " „Natürlich helfe ich euch. Das ist wohl selbstverständlich, oder? Zum Glück kann ich Spuren lesen; wenn Haná uns an die Stelle führt, an der diese Kerle aufgetaucht sind – " Manua schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Es kann allerdings etwas länger dauern – Die sind sicher schon ziemlich weit gekommen – "

Moko lachte wehmütig auf und zuckte die Achseln. „Dann werd' ich mal was zu essen machen..."

Langsam begann der Abend wieder zu dämmern und die Pfadfinder hatten ihre vermissten Kameraden noch immer nicht gefunden; Sachou war bereits einem Nervenzusammenbruch nahe. Watarí taumelte ziemlich geistesabwesend hinter der Gruppe her und hielt den ebenfalls gedankenversunkenen Kitsuné an der Hand. Vor lauter Sorge um Hotáru konnten sie kaum an die verschwundenen Mädchen denken; Watarí war es ohnehin angenehm, dass die spitzzüngige Kamomé mal für eine kleine Weile nicht da war.

Nach einer Ewigkeit erreichten sie knapp vor Sonnenuntergang einen kleinen Fluß, hinter dem ein niedriger Höhleneingang lag. Leise schlichen sie näher, bis sie beinahe das Flussbett erreicht hatten und eine gute Sicht auf das Lager hatten – es musste das Lager der Banditen sein, da – oh Wunder – auf einem großen Stein am ihnen gegenüberliegenden Ufer eine offensichtlich gesunde und muntere Kiíchigo saß. Erst auf den zweiten Blick erkannten ihre erstaunten Kameraden, was sie da eigentlich tat, denn die Wäsche, die sie anscheinend zu waschen hatte, lag unberührt und schmutzig auf einem anderen Stein. Sie selbst schabte mit einer kleinen Nagelfeile an einem schweren, eisernen Ring, den ihr die Kerle um den Hals gelegt und mit einer langen Kette verbunden hatten.

„Psst! Hey, Kií! KIÍ! PSST!" Zuerst hörte sie nichts, dann allerdings hob sie ruckartig ihren Kopf und jubelte leise. „Hey, Hallo! Toll, dass ihr da seid! Warum hat das bloß so _lange _gedauert, hä?" „Haben diese Banditen euch was angetan? Wenn sie es gewagt haben – " drohte Sachou, eifrig unterstützt von Káshira, erzürnt und schüttelte wütend die Faust. Kiíchigo nickte begeistert. „Ja, die lassen mich _schuften_, stell dir bloß vor! Zuerst musste ich kochen, da wollten sie nach dem ersten Löffel nicht mehr essen, deshalb muß ich jetzt diese blöde Wäsche hier waschen! Aber ich komme frei, das sag' ich euch – " Leise vor sich hin schimpfend feilte sie weiter an ihrer Kette und schien die anderen völlig zu vergessen haben. Verblüfft starrte Sachou sie an und schüttelte verzweifelt den Kopf. „Hübsch ist sie ja, aber..."

„Ach ja." Beiläufig hob Kiíchigo noch einmal den Kopf und nickte ihnen zu. „Haut lieber ab und überlegt euch, wie ihr uns schnell aus diesem Rattenloch befreien könnt, ja? Diese Räuber hier haben nämlich keine Frauen und wollen Aranámi heiraten." Sie kicherte boshaft und hielt sich dann die Hand vor den Mund. „Nicht das es mich so stören würde – aber Männer wollen die hier keine sehen, fürchte ich. Also, lasst euch mal was einfallen und verschwindet inzwischen lieber. Die Kerle hier lassen uns hier die Drecksarbeit machen, Tókui muß kochen, und ich die Wäsche waschen. Aranámi nennen sie „Lady" und haben ihr aufgetischt, die lebt wie die Made im Speck, richtig ungerecht, bloß, weil sie die Typen angeschnauzt hat." Gelangweilt gähnte sie und klopfte ihre arg traktierte Feile auf dem Stein aus. „Beeilung, ja?"

„Jīngtǐ! Schläfst du noch?" Leise betrat Yamanéko das Wohnzimmer und blickte zärtlich auf die große Gestalt, die fest in die Decke eingerollt auf dem kleinen Sofa lag und sich nur ab und zu leicht im Schlaf bewegte. Die langen weißen Haare lagen wirr über den Polstern und reichten beinahe bis zum Boden hinab.

Plötzlich, als hätte er ihre Anwesenheit gespürt, hob er den Kopf und lächelte sie schlaftrunken an. „Yamanéko, Liebling – wo warst du? Sogar im Schlaf habe ich dich vermisst..." „Schmeichler." Die junge Frau setzte sich zu ihm und streichelte vorsichtig seine Hand. „Gerade war ich bei der Heilerin und habe nach dem Gesundheitszustand des Jungen gefragt. Ihrer Meinung nach kommt er durch, obwohl – nun ja, _Spuren _bleiben natürlich zurück – " „Tja." Mosar setzte sich, nun wieder hellwach, auf und schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Wie gesagt, er war kein Kämpfer. So wird es wohl schwerer sein, sich an den neuen Zustand zu gewöhnen – aber er ist ja noch jung, er wird wohl lernen, damit umzugehen. Solche Dinge passieren doch ständig." „Ja, natürlich hast du recht. Onkelchen Koyáma hat immerhin einen _Arm _verloren, und ein erfülltes Leben geführt – nicht wahr?"

Hotáru wanderte durch einen langen, dunklen Tunnel, endlos lange an nassen, glitschigen Felswänden entlang, ständig in Gefahr, auszugleiten und auf den harten Boden zu fallen. Irgendwo vor ihm blitzte in regelmäßigen Abständen ein schwacher Lichtschein auf, dem er brav folgte. Schließlich konnte er im Moment nichts Besseres tun.

„Na? Wieder wach?" Eine kühle Stimme, die ihn für einen kurzen Moment an Aranámi erinnerte, führte ihn schließlich ganz in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Irgend jemand hielt seinen Kopf gerade leicht angehoben fest und schob eine Art Schnabeltasse zwischen seine trockenen Lippen. „Wasser ist jetzt wichtig, also bitte vorsichtig schlucken. Sonst rinnt wieder die Hälfte daneben – " Das beherrschte Gesicht einer jungen Frau, die ihm irgendwie bekannt vorkam, schob sich wieder in sein Blickfeld und musterte ihn streng. Noch während er sie verwirrt betrachtete, ertönte aus der Ferne plötzlich ein lauter Schrei, der durch Mark und Bein drang und ihn zum Zittern brachte. „Was – Was war _das_?" flüsterte Hotáru entsetzt und versuchte seinen Kopf zu drehen, was ihm prompt einen Schwindelanfall sowie heftige Kopfschmerzen einbrachte. „Keine Sorge. Meine Helfer brennen gerade die Wunde eines Soldaten aus – das ist natürlich eine recht schmerzhafte Angelegenheit. Sei dankbar, dass _du _zu diesem Zeitpunkt ohnmächtig warst – das hat dir so einiges an Schmerzen erspart."

Nach diesen Worten entfernte sie sich sachte und ließ Hotáru wie erstarrt zurück. Nur langsam fand der Inhalt dieser Sätze Einlass in sein Gehirn. Wunden ausbrennen? Hieß das nun, dass von seinem Auge _nichts _mehr übrig war? Hatten sie es _herausgebrannt_? Wie sollte er denn jetzt weiterleben – mit nur einem Auge? Alles begann sich zu drehen, und die Ohnmacht, in die er nun fiel, wirkte wie eine Erlösung.

„Also, nun mal ernst. Wie retten wir die Mädchen?" Sachou hatte sich gerade aufgesetzt und blickte die anderen Kinder inklusive Manua streng an, ohne auf ihre Müdigkeit zu reagieren. Immerhin war es schon spät in der Nacht, und die Zwillinge waren sogar bereits eingenickt, der eine den Kopf auf der Schulter des andern gelehnt. „Ich habe schon einen Vorschlag gemacht, Sachou, und dabei bleibe ich.", entgegnete Káshira fest und grinste leicht. „Uns als _Frauen _zu verkleiden ist doch wohl die dümmste Idee, die du je hattest! Glaubst du im Ernst, die kaufen uns das ab, hä?" „Klar doch." Káshira richtete sich ebenfalls aus seiner faulen Pose auf und sah dem blonden Jungen geradewegs in die Augen. „Männer wollen die keine. Also sollen sie Frauen haben, ist doch logisch, oder?"

Sie diskutierten noch lange in dieser Nacht, bis schließlich nur noch sie beide wach waren und das Verblassen der Sterne beobachten konnten.

Am nächsten Morgen war es soweit. Unter lautem Gekicher halfen die Kinder, allen voran Kagamí und Hiyokó bei der Ausstaffierung der drei „Damen", die wild entschlossen waren, die Räuber zu täuschen und die echten Mädchen zu befreien. Moko ähnelte nach den eifrigen Bemühungen der Kinder einem ziemlich voluminösen Bauernmädchen, während Sachou ohne weiteres als nervöse Stadtmadame durchgegangen wäre. Káshira wirkte am kuriosesten, denn die breiten Schultern ließen nicht wirklich übermäßig viel weiblichen Charme aufkommen. Alles in allem eine beeindruckende Truppe, ob sie aber erotisch genug wirken würde –

„Na denn, mal los und ran! Wenn wir Glück haben, dann sind die drei Mädels spätestens heute Abend wieder bei uns." „Sag' ruhig _sechs _Mädchen. Oder habt ihr etwa Lust, bei den Herren zu bleiben?" warf Sénsō mit boshaftem Schnattern ein. „Du bist ganz schön frech, weißt du das? Sei bloß froh, dass wir dir keine rosa Schleife umbinden, klar?" schmollte Sachou beleidigt und zog ein ärgerliches Gesicht. „Pah, jetzt nimm den Kleinen doch nicht so ernst. Lasst uns gehen, Leute!" rief Káshira gut gelaunt und eilte aufgeregt voran, den Räubern entgegen.

Wie schon am Tag zuvor saß Kiíchigo emsig an ihrer Kette feilend auf einem Stein am Fluß und schimpfte leise vor sich hin. Als sie, durch ein leises Platschen im Wasser aufgeschreckt, den Kopf hob und zufällig die verkleideten Jungen entdeckte, stieß sie zuerst einen leisen Schrei aus und fiel dann vor Lachen beinahe vom Felsen. Sachou wurde tiefrot und zischte ärgerlich. „Psst! PSST, du dumme Kuh!" Leider zu spät.

„HEY! Was ist da _los_?" erscholl plötzlich von der Höhle her ein lauter Schrei, und ein bärtiger Mann erschien im Eingang. „Wäscht du jetzt, oder was? Gestern waren wir ziemlich unzufrieden mit deiner Leistung!"

Kiíchigo hörte nicht auf zu lachen, sondern deutete auf die Drei. „Da sind noch mehr Mädels für euch! Seht doch! Die könnt ihr auch für euch schuften lassen!" „WAS?" Ein vielstimmiger Aufschrei erklang, und plötzlich fanden sie sich von einem Haufen struppiger Gesellen umgeben, die sie neugierig musterten und dann wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen in die Höhle schleppten. „So, was könnt ihr denn, hmm, Mädchen? Hoffentlich Wäsche waschen und Putzen, zum Kochen haben wir schon jemanden!"

Verwirrt sahen sich die drei Jungen in der großen Höhle um, die anscheinend das Wohnquartier dieser Räuberbande bildete. Auf einem großen Stuhl saß Kamomé und nippte mit ärgerlichem Gesicht an einer Tasse Tee. „Hey, _Ehemann_! Wo bleibt mein Kuchen? Wenn ich noch länger warten muß, dann – " „Aber sofort, Liebste!" beeilte sich einer der Männer ängstlich zu antworten, während er heftig zusammenzuckte und durch eine kleinere Öffnung in einen anderen Teil der Höhle verschwand, aus dem bald wütendes Geschrei ertönte, gefolgt von einem lauten Knall. Eilig erschien der Mann wieder, gefolgt von einer überaus wütenden Tókui, die eine gusseiserne Pfanne schwang. „RAUS! Sag' mir _ja _nicht, wie schnell ich kochen oder backen soll, _klar_?"

Als sie die Verkleideten sah, stutzte sie für einem Moment und begann dann zu grinsen. „Oh, ihr habt ja wieder so schöne Frauen gefunden! Dann braucht ihr uns ja gar nicht mehr..."

„Doch, natürlich brauchen wir euch, schließlich haben die Soldaten unsere Frauen einfach so _mitgenommen _und unser Dorf _verwüstet_ – das haben wir euch doch schon erzählt!" rief ein dunkelhaariger Mann klagend aus. „Und da wollt ihr _uns _heiraten, ihr ekelhaften Kerle, so, wie _ihr _ausseht und riecht?" zischte Kamomé plötzlich wütend. „Sei doch lieber dankbar! Schließlich bekommst _du _ja auch den Anführer unserer tapferen Truppe, klar? Das ist eine _Ehre_!"

„Wie? Die Soldaten haben eure Frauen gestohlen? Aber warum?" fragte Sachou teilnahmsvoll mit so grauenhaft verstellter Stimme, dass selbst ein kleines Kind nicht auf diese Maskerade hereingefallen wäre. Die Räuber bemerkten nichts.

„Was weiß ich? Jedenfalls sind sie nicht mehr hier, und wir mussten in diese Höhle ziehen, da unser Dorf so gut wie zerstört ist – "

Verzagt setzten sich die Männer auf den harten Felsboden und bargen ihre Gesichter in den Händen. In dem Moment tauchte Kiíchigo mit einem tropfnassen Stapel Wäsche in den Armen auf und ließ ihn ohne Umschweife auf den schmutzigen Boden fallen. „Da will euch Wer sprechen, werte Herren," verkündete sie mit lauter Stimme und trat ein wenig zur Seite, um die Besucher einzulassen. Die Banditen hoben seufzend ihre Köpfe und erstarrten entsetzt.

„DA seid ihr also! DACHTEN wir's uns doch!" keifte eine Vielzahl lauter Stimmen, die den tapferen Räubern das Blut in den Adern gefrieren zu lassen schien. „Gerade waren wir im Dorf, und was mussten wir sehen? Ihr habt eine _Müllhalde _daraus gemacht!"

Während ihre Männer wimmernd aufgesprungen waren und unverständliche Erklärungen stammelten, näherten sich ihre Ehefrauen resolut, die Arme energisch in die Seiten gestemmt, und hoben die dürftigen Einrichtungsgegenstände mit spitzen Fingern hoch. „Iiih! _Dreckig_! _Schmierig_! Und ihr Ferkel seid _ungewaschen _und total _verwahrlost_! Und während wir in der Stadt Wohnungen und Arbeit gefunden und geschuftet haben, wollten sich die Herren wohl ein wenig amüsieren, hmm? Die faule Zeit ist jetzt vorbei!" rief eine große, behäbige Frau wütend und blitzte Kamomé ärgerlich an. „So, und Frauen habt ihr euch wohl auch besorgt, was? Das ihr euch nicht _schämt_! Bloß, weil wir aus diesem 100 – Seelen – Dorf wegziehen wollten und den Begleitschutz der Soldaten in Anspruch genommen haben! Hier gibt es nämlich einen Haufen _Räuber_, wisst ihr? So dunkle, _faule _Gestalten wie _Euch_! _Pfui_!"

„Ihr hättet euch _gleich _neue Männer suchen sollen, was wollt ihr denn mit _den _Versagern?" warf Tókui ein und grinste. Eine der Ehefrauen drehte sich zu ihr um und seufzte. „Ja, weißt du – am Anfang waren wir ja noch guter Hoffnung, sie würden verständnisvoll sein und ebenfalls wegziehen wollen. Aber dann schalteten sie auf stur und blieben schmollend zurück. Vor zwei Tagen kamen wir an unserem alten Dorf vorbei und sahen, wie verwahrlost es ist – die Herrschaften können ja nicht mal _putzen_! Aber das wird sich jetzt ändern. Wir nehmen sie mit in die Stadt, und dort werden sie sich erst mal eine Arbeit suchen oder für unsere Wohnungen sorgen. Das faule Räuberspiel ist jetzt vorbei!" rief sie in Richtung Männer, die zusammengesunken auf den wenigen Stühlen oder am Boden saßen. „Und ihr werdet euch bei den Damen entschuldigen, klar? Und zwar _gleich_! Können wir euch irgendwie helfen, teure Damen?" wandte sie sich untertänig lächelnd an die erstaunten Pfadfinder und zwinkerte abbittend. „Wir entschuldigen uns nochmals sehr. Aber es sind eben _Männer_ – "

„Könnt ihr uns zu jemanden bringen, der über ein Schiff verfügt?" fragte Kamomé schnell und drängte sich nach vorne, die eifersüchtigen Blicke der übrigen Frauen ignorierend. Ihr Beinahe – Ehemann grinste furchtsam und verbeugte sich hastig. „Aber natürlich können wir das, geht nur zu meinem Bruder, der ist Pirat und bringt euch _überall _hin – hier, gebt ihm das nur und sagt, es ist von mir, Xuánwō Tóng...." Eifrig zog er einen goldenen Siegelring von seinem Finger und drückte ihn eilig in ihre Hand. „Sein Name ist Xuánwō Hǎitān, soweit ich weiß, wird er _Jiān_ genannt und ist Kapitän auf der „Saañp". Wenn ihr ihm diesen Ring übergebt, dann wird er euch bestimmt helfen – wir bringen euch am besten – " „Nichts da! Ihr folgt uns in die Stadt, damit das klar ist! Die können sich jetzt selbst helfen!" kreischten die Frauen streitlustig und schoben die Pfadfinder eilig aus der Höhle. „So, nun geht nach Casava, dort befindet sich nämlich das Schiff, auf Wiedersehen!" Und schon waren sie draußen. Eine der Frauen hatte Tókui noch eine abgegriffene Karte in die Hand gedrückt und auf einen Punkt gedeutet, der vermutlich die Hafenstadt Casava war.

„Na toll." Völlig verblüfft standen die Sechs vor dem Höhleneingang, in deren Inneren die Räuber gerade zur Schnecke gemacht wurden. „Also dann – zurück zum Wagen und dann nichts wie los nach Casava oder wie diese Stadt heißt. Dort finden wir dann diesen Jiān und bitten ihn, dass er uns – Wo wollen wir denn eigentlich hin?" unterbrach sich Káshira verdutzt und starrte Kamomé verwirrt an. „Was wollen wir denn eigentlich tun?"

„Wir werden zu dem Verbannten nach Uerū fahren, von dem uns Manua erzählt hat. Für Suigín können wir im Moment nichts tun, entweder er ist tot, oder die Soldaten kümmern sich um ihn." „So." Káshira fühlte sich überrumpelt und schluckte. „Aber wir _müssen _Suigín helfen – " „Ja. Natürlich müssen wir das. Aber jetzt können wir es einfach nicht. Und ich traue mir auch nicht zu, einem so schwer Verletzten auch richtig helfen zu können. Falls diese Soldaten ihn nicht getötet haben und keine Unmenschen sind, so werden sie ihm geholfen haben, nicht wahr?" Kamomé bemühte sich sehr, keine Gefühle zu zeigen, denn sie wollte auf keinen Fall als schwach gelten. Kiíchigo hingegen musste sich für eine Sekunde abwenden und leicht über die Augen wischen, als sie diese ungerührten Worte hörte.

„Nun denn – zurück zu Manua- san, die weiß sicher, in welche Richtung Casava liegt. Dort suchen wir diesen Jiān auf und lassen uns zur Insel bringen. Ich hoffe, er wird uns helfen."


	25. Casava

25. Kapitel

**_Casava_**

**__**

„Wo gehst du hin, Jīngtǐ?" Erstaunt blickte sie ihn an und griff nach seinem Arm. „Yamanéko, ich – " Mosar lächelte verlegen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Gerade hatte er sich wieder in seine Rüstung geworfen und wollte in Richtung Schloss wandern.

„Du willst wieder weg? _Schon _wieder? Jīngtǐ, ich – ich will mich ja nicht beklagen, aber – " Sie lächelte traurig und schüttelte ihren hübschen Kopf. „Nun gehst du wieder, und ich muß Monate auf dich warten – du hattest mir versprochen – " „Yamanéko, ich will doch nicht weg. Aber diese Kinder – sie haben Vorrang, der Hohenpriester will sie sehen – der König will sie haben – " „Gut." Die junge Géisha nickte und schluckte tapfer, um ihm ein fröhliches Gesicht zu präsentieren. „Viel Erfolg, Jīngtǐ. Ich hoffe, du kommst bald wieder, ja? Vergiß' mich nicht, wirst du?" Während sie sich umdrehte, begann sie wieder zu lächeln. „Ich weiß nicht, warum du mich immer zu solchen Sentimentalitäten bringst."

„Ja, aber – " versuchte Mosar noch, sie zurückzuhalten, aber schon war seine Liebste zu weit entfernt, um ihn noch zu hören, oder aber sie _wollte_ ihn gar nicht mehr hören. Schwer aufseufzend setzte er schließlich seinen Weg zu seinen Soldaten und einer Audienz mit dem König fort.

„Hallo, Fräulein Jiāngguǒ! Hallo!" Eine der Konkubinen näherte sich schnell von der Seite und lächelte die leicht deprimierte junge Géisha fröhlich an. „War das nicht gerade der tapfere General Mosar? Wo will er denn bloß hin? Doch nicht etwa wieder auf eine Mission, oder?" „Was weiß ich? Er braucht mir doch keine Rechenschaft über sein Tun und Lassen zu geben, Lady Míithaa.", gab Yamanéko schnippisch zurück und warf ihren Kopf in den Nacken. „So, so." Die Konkubine lachte nur und zwinkerte ihr schelmisch zu. „Eifersüchtig, was?"

„Míithaa! Du sollst sofort zum König kommen! Beeilung!" rief ihr eine andere Konkubine aus der Ferne zu. „Na dann... Shōbu ruft mich..." meinte Míithaa und lächelte Yamanéko noch einmal zu, bevor sie hastig wieder in Richtung Schloss verschwand. 

„Dummes _Ekel_!" zischte die Géisha ärgerlich und warf ihr einen giftigen Blick hinterher. „Bloß, weil er bei euch _andauernd _herumhängt und auf euren Sofas liegt – "

Mosar trat durch die hohe Tür des Krankentraktes und nickte den dort eifrig beschäftigten Heilern zu. Ein kleiner, schwarzhaariger Junge lächelte und rannte aufgeregt zu ihm hin.

„Oh, Guten Tag, Herr General! Lady Talingo ist im Moment nicht hier, aber kann ich Euch vielleicht trotzdem helfen?" „Ich will zu dem Jungen.", antwortete Mosar kühl und erwiderte das Lächeln nicht. Der Kleine nickte trotz seiner abweisenden Worte begeistert und führte ihn zu einem kleinen, abgelegenen Raum, in dem der fremde Junge lag.

Hotáru döste gerade ein wenig vor sich hin und öffnete erstaunt sein unverbundenes Auge, ohne aber den Kopf aus den Polstern zu heben. Der junge General trat vor sein Bett und stockte für einen Moment unentschlossen. „Äh... wie geht es dir?" Schweigen. Mosar räusperte sich verlegen und setzte von Neuem an. „Ich – ich wollte nicht, dass dir etwas passiert. Dieser Zwischenfall tut mir sehr leid." Hotáru erwiderte immer noch nichts, was den General ziemlich unsicher machte. „Äh... das war ein Fehler meiner Soldaten. Ich entschuldige mich sehr dafür..." Genauso gut hätte er zur Wand sprechen können, denn Hotáru war bereits wieder in eine Ohnmacht gefallen und verstrickte sich in seine seltsamen Träume.

Diesmal war es ein Strand. Er wunderte sich ja schon gar nicht mehr über seine eigenartigen Traumszenarios, einmal Regen, dann wieder ein tropischer Strand... wie damals sein Traum mit Hachí, der in ihm immer noch sehr seltsame Emotionen freisetzte –

„Na? Ruhst du dich auch gut aus?" erscholl plötzlich eine sarkastische Stimme hinter ihm, die ihn an jemanden erinnerte –

„Opa! Du?" Wie aus dem Nichts war sein längst verstorbener Großvater aufgetaucht und näherte sich ihm mit festen Schritten. „So, _hier _bist du also! Soweit ist es schon gekommen!"

„Was meinst du?" antwortete Hotáru verwirrt und starrte ihn verwundert an. „Soweit?" „Du solltest nicht hier sein! Das ist kein Platz für dich!"

Der alte Mann schlug ihm mit einem kleinen Stöckchen leicht auf die Schulter und schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf. „Hast du dir denn _gar nichts _von all dem gemerkt, dass ich dir beigebracht habe? Was soll denn das? Dein Leben ist ein Scherbenhaufen!"

Hotáru schluckte überrascht und wich einen Schritt zurück. „Was willst du damit sagen? Ich-" Er brach ab, als ihm ein Gedanke durch den Kopf schoss. „Wenn ich am selben Ort bin wie du, dann bin ich also tot, oder? Schließlich bist du – " „Tot, ja? Das hättest du wohl gern! Aber leider muß ich dich enttäuschen. Das hier – " Dramatisch legte er eine kurze Pause ein und fuhr mit veränderter Stimme fort. „Der Tod ist viel besser als das hier, das kannst du mir glauben, Hotáru." „Und was ist dann das hier? Warum bist du hier?" „Ich wollte dir einmal ins Gewissen reden. Das geht doch so nicht mehr weiter. Ich habe dir meinen wertvollsten Besitz hinterlassen, und du bemühst dich nicht im Geringsten, ein angemessener Eigentümer zu werden. Wer so ein Schwert bekommt, muß an sich arbeiten, um seiner würdig zu sein. Du hingegen weinst nur diesem Mädchen nach, dass du verloren hast. Siehst du denn nicht ein, wie Sinnlos das alles ist?" Der Alte hatte die Arme verschränkt und blitzte seinen Enkel aufgebracht an.

Nach einer Fahrt, die eine Ewigkeit gedauert zu haben schien, aber nach drei Tagen doch zu Ende war, erreichten die Pfadfinder inklusive Manua und einem ständig murrenden Sénsō die Hafenstadt Casava, die einen herrlichen Anblick bot. Acht schlanke, weiße Türme aus feinem Marmor erhoben sich majestätisch über einem Meer aus dicht zusammengedrängten Häusern, aus deren Masse wiederum einige besonders große und prächtige Domizile sowie eine Menge von Tempeln hervorstachen. Diese Stadt wirkte weitaus fragiler als Sankhya, obwohl sie ihr an Charme um nichts nachstand.

„So, da wären wir also.", meinte Sachou laut, um die müden und genervten Kinder wieder ein wenig aufzuheitern, was leider gründlich misslang, da ihn kaum jemand beachtete. Die Zwillinge und Haná spielten mit Sénsō, Tókui, Moko und Hiyokó stritten gerade über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten, Kagamí und Kamomé unterhielten sich in einer Ecke leise über wissenschaftliche Magazine, und der Rest der Bande saß einsilbig herum, in ihre eigenen Gedanken versunken. Kitsuné und Chujitsu musterten sich einmal kurz und drehten sich dann eilig mit roten Ohren voneinander weg und Watarí hob kurz den Kopf und schoss einen wütenden Blick zu Káshira, der blicklos aus dem Fenster starrte und von einer besorgten Kiíchigo beobachtet wurde. „Was sollen wir denn jetzt tun?" unterbrach Tókui die plötzlich eingetretene Stille und musterte Sachou mit großen Augen. „Äh... Ja, das müssen wir natürlich zuerst einmal planen, du hast recht – Manua- san, dieser Räuber sagte ja etwas von einem „Jiān" oder so ähnlich, den wir aufsuchen sollen. Nur, wie sollen wir ihn finden? Diese Stadt ist doch _riesig_!" „Ach, nur keine Sorge." Sie lächelte aufmunternd und klopfte ihm lebhaft auf die Schulter, was einen Hustenanfall und heftiges Erröten von Seiten Sachous nach sich zog. „Hier gibt es Hafenkneipen, in denen der Kapitän der „Saañp" ganz sicher zu finden sein wird. Wir gehen einfach in ein paar Spelunken rein und fragen nach ihm."

Nach zwei Stunden und acht Kneipen wurden sie schließlich fündig. In einer schmierigen Kaschemme namens „Jiǔcàzhàng" erhob sich auf Manua's laute Frage ein etwa 40- jähriger Mann, der sie mit einem öligen Grinsen bedachte. „Wer will denn da wissen, wo Meister Jiān steckt? _Du_ etwa, Püppchen?" Manua seufzte und warf ihm einen gelangweilten Blick zu. „Bist du Jiān? Wenn ja, dann hätten wir mit dir was zu besprechen, klar?" „Hey, Jiān ist nicht für jeden zu sprechen, verstanden? Wie viel Bares springt dabei raus, hä?"

„Wir sprechen nur mit Jiān. Ich habe etwas für ihn, dass ihn garantiert interessieren wird.", mischte sich Sachou ärgerlich ein und musterte den abgerissenen Mann abfällig, der sich mit einem gehässigen Grienen zu ihm drehte. „So, und was willst du, _Kleiner_? Sei gefälligst höflicher zu Khuun, klar?"

Die Kinder beobachteten starr vor Schreck die riesige Gestalt, die drohend die Fäuste ballte und Sachou am Kragen packte. Plötzlich schob sich ein breiter Mann, ausgestattet mit einer Batterie unterschiedlich langer Messer, einem fettigen schwarzen Schnauzbart und einigen langen Goldketten neben Khuun und schlug ihm den Arm vor die Brust. „Auseinander! Zuerst will ich wissen, was los ist, _dann _könnt ihr euch meinetwegen die Köpfe einschlagen!"

Khuun zuckte winselnd zusammen und entfernte sich eilig. „Sehr wohl, Kapitän... stets zu Diensten..."

In einer ruhigen Ecke setzten sie sich alle, Manua gegenüber Jiān, den sie mit festem Blick fixierte. „Nun, womit kann ich euch helfen?" begann der Pirat schließlich, als es eine ganze Weile still blieb. „Dein Bruder hat uns geschickt. Er sagt, du bist genau der Richtige dafür.", hub Manua gemächlich an und musterte ihn abwägend. „Allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob du genug Nerven dazu hast..." „Woher weiß ich überhaupt, dass ihr wirklich von meinem Bruder kommt? Ich will Beweise!" „Hier." Kühl warf ihm die junge Frau den Siegelring zu, den ihnen Tóng der Räuberhauptmann gegeben hatte. Jiān prüfte ihn eilig und grinste ihnen dann freundlich zu. „So, so, von Brüderchen also. Wie geht es ihm denn, lebt er immer noch in diesem winzigen Dorf?" „Oh, euer Bruder... nun, er – er wird wohl einen Umzug ins Auge fassen müssen – " antwortete Manua mit einem schmalem Lächeln und wurde plötzlich von Káshira unterbrochen. „Schluss mit dem Geplänkel! Kannst du uns in deinem Schiff mitnehmen? Dein Bruder hat uns erzählt, du wärst Kapitän über die – über die „Saañp" oder so ähnlich..." „Ganz recht." Jiān grinste stolz und warf sich in die Brust. „Werdet kaum ein besseres Schiff finden. Meine „Saañp" bringt euch _überall _hin – " „Wir wollen zur Insel Uerū. Ist das ein Problem für dich?" meinte Manua beherzt und starrte den Piraten erstaunt an, als er überraschend den Schluck Saké, den er gerade genüsslich aus seinen Becher geschlürft hatte, wieder ausspie und sie entsetzt beäugte. „_Wie_? Nach _Uerū_? Ja, seid ihr denn _wahnsinnig_?" Dann begann er schallend zu lachen und konnte sich gar nicht mehr beruhigen. Der junge Kellner näherte sich ihnen zwar, schwenkte aber eilig wieder ab, als er den erheiterten Piraten sah. „Was ist daran so komisch?" erkundigte sich Kamomé leise und legte die Stirn in Falten. „Nach Uerū gehen erstens nur die Verbannten oder diese Priesterinnen, und zweitens ist der Weg dorthin einfach zu _gefährlich_! Ich bringe doch nicht Mannschaft und Schiff in Gefahr wegen solcher _Dummheiten_! Was fällt euch ein?" „Und wie viel seid ihr bereit zu zahlen? Ohne Gold läuft nämlich gar nichts!" mischte sich Khuun leise ein. Das war der empfindliche Punkt der Pfadfinder, und Manua wusste es. Sie selbst hatte kein Gold, und diese Fremden –

„Ich dachte, ihr würdet uns aus Freundlichkeit eurem Bruder gegenüber mitnehmen – schließlich hat er euch darum gebeten – " Verwirrt brach sie ab, als Khuun lauthals zu johlen begann. „Hahaha! _Ohne Gold_? Ja, woher kommen denn so schräge Vögel wie ihr, hmm? Hat man _so was _schon gehört?" Nun begann auch der Rest seiner Mannschaft, der in der Nähe saß, zu lachen und grölen. Káshira wurde vor lauter Ärger puterrot und sprang so heftig auf, dass sein Stuhl kippte und mit einem dröhnenden Knall am Boden auftraf. „Hört gefälligst auf, so dämlich zu lachen! Das ist nicht _komisch_!" „Ach nein? Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu, so unverschämt mit uns zu reden, hmm, du _Kind_?" fauchte Khuun aggressiv und schoss ebenfalls hoch. „Wen nennst du Kind, du heruntergekommener _Versager_?" schrie Káshira auf und knallte die Faust auf den Tisch, dass die Becher und Flaschen wild klirrend hin – und hertanzten. Jiān blieb ruhig sitzen und beobachtete, wie seine „rechte Hand" Khuun den Jungen brutal am Kragen packte und durch die halbe Kneipe schleuderte, wo er gegen einen der kleinen Tische prallte und benommen liegen blieb. Nach einer Schrecksekunde schnellten die anderen hoch und rannten zu ihm, doch noch ehe sie ihn erreichen konnten, war der Pirat bereits zur Stelle und versetzte Káshira einen harten Tritt, dem er knapp ausweichen konnte.

Langsam schaffte er es wieder auf die Beine zu kommen und sich dem Piraten mehr oder weniger heldenhaft entgegenzustellen. „War das etwa schon alles, was du zu bieten hast? Komm nur her, dann zeig' ich dir, wer hier – " Khuun und Jiān begannen gemeinsam zu lachen, als sie die Elendsgestalt vor sich betrachteten, die sich nur mit Müh und Not auf den Beinen halten konnte. „Na, du wackerer Krieger? Wir _zittern _ja schon!" Nachdem sie Káshira noch eine Weile ordentlich ausgelacht hatten, zog Khuun plötzlich ungeduldig sein Schwert und richtete es auf den Jungen, der immer noch sehr unsicher auf den Beinen stand. „So, am besten setzten wir dem jetzt hier ein Ende! Freche _Kinder _wie du sollten gemaßregelt werden, bevor sie zu charakterlosen Erwachsenen werden – Es lebt sich doch auch gut mit nur einem Arm, nicht wahr?" Kiíchigo kreischte entsetzt auf und schlug die Arme vor ihre Augen, doch noch bevor Manua eingreifen konnte, schnellte dem grinsenden Khuun eine hauchdünne, rasiermesserscharfe Klinge vor den Hals und ein junger, weißhaariger Seemann lächelte den urplötzlich ernst gewordenen Mann boshaft an. „Na, _Khuun - mit dem dummen Namen_? Ärgerst du wieder Kinder und junge Damen? Ich kann aber nicht zulassen, dass deine Späße so weit gehen. Also sei jetzt brav und laß die Herrschaften in Ruhe, sonst werde ich Lady Hǎi davon erzählen, und dann – " „Schon gut! Ich geh' ja schon!" kreischte Khuun beschwichtigend und trat mit ängstlich nach hinten gebogenem Hals rückwärts um sich hinter Jiān zu verstecken, der dem jungen Seemann einen wütenden Blick schenkte. „Ja, deine Lady Hǎi ist eine gute Idee. Vielleicht ist _sie _ja dumm genug, um so ein Abenteuer zu wagen, schließlich tut sie so was ja öfter. Also, dann geht und sucht sie, und stört uns nicht länger!" zischte er Manua und den Kindern zu, dann gab er vor, sie nicht mehr zu beachten und trank hastig einen Schluck aus dem Becher Saké, den er aus den Händen des vorsichtig an ihnen vorbeischleichenden Kellners gerissen hatte. Der hübsche Seemann lächelte den verängstigten Pfadfindern zu. „So, ihr wollt zu Lady Hǎi? Ich kann euch zu ihr führen, wenn ihr möchtet. Ach, übrigens, ich bin Dāorèn, falls es euch interessiert!" Eifrig mit Manua schwatzend führte er sie aus der schmuddeligen Kneipe in ein anderes Etablissement, in dem es aber auch nicht viel besser aussah. Gerade barsten einige Fensterscheiben des ersten Stocks, und einige sinister aussehende Gestalten hüpften johlend aus den Öffnungen, um dann begeistert grölend hinter zwei Männern herzulaufen, die ein paar offensichtlich gestohlene Flaschen Schnaps in ihren Händen hielten und im Zickzack vor ihnen zu fliehen versuchten.

Dāorèn ignorierte dieses Zwischenspiel und trat vor ihnen in den schummerigen Gastraum, in dem sich ein Haufen mehr oder weniger betrunkener Subjekte tummelten, Krüge mit Bier oder Saké in den Händen, einige auf den Tischen tanzend. „Lady Hǎi sitzt im ersten Stock", meinte ihr Führer und stieg vor ihnen eine enge, gewundene Treppe nach oben. In einer abgelegenen, etwas ruhigeren Ecke saß eine schöne junge Dame mit violetten Haaren, die sich mit einer alten, runzeligen Frau, einem säuerlich aussehendem Mann und einem, ebenso wie ihr Begleiter sehr hübschen, jungen Herzensbrecher unterhielt.

Dāorèn blieb vor den Dreien stehen und verbeugte sich höflich vor der jungen Frau. „Hier sind Leute, die etwas von Euch wollen, verehrte Lady. Dieser elende Jiān und seine dreckige Bande wollten einen von ihnen schon meucheln, deshalb habe ich mir erlaubt, einzugreifen..."

Das schöne Mädchen lächelte sie an. „Na schön, warum setzt ihr euch nicht? Dāorèn, du darfst neben mir sitzen." Manua verbeugte sich tief, während der hübsche Weißhaarige das Angebot freudig annahm und sich neben sie platzierte, nicht ohne dem jungen, rothaarigen Casanova vorher noch schnell eine Grimasse geschnitten zu haben.

„Nun? Was wollt ihr denn von mir? Nur zu, ich beiße nicht!" meinte sie schließlich, als Manua eine Weile eingeschüchtert schwieg und verlegen an ihrem Getränk nippte, dass ihr ein hübscher, junger Kellner schmunzelnd vor die Nase gestellt hatte. Die junge Lady konnte nicht die ganze Schar überblicken; Káshira blieb aufgrund seines blauen Auges lieber im Hintergrund. Auf irgendeine Art und Weise kam ihm die Frau bekannt vor... diese Stimme...

„WAS? Ohne Gold? Ihr _träumt _wohl!" platzte es plötzlich heftig in seine Überlegungen. Lady Hǎi und ihre Kumpanen wanden sich gerade vor lauter Lachen auf den Stühlen hin und her.

„Aber – wir haben doch nichts – Ihr seid unsere letzte Hoffnung, Lady – " stammelte Manua verwirrt und war den Tränen schon sehr nahe. Káshira erhob sich niedergeschlagen und wollte Manua gerade ins Schlepptau nehmen, um das Lokal zu verlassen, als ihn ein überraschter Ausruf zurückhielt. „Hey, Junge! Dich kenne ich ja!" rief die Lady aus und erhob sich eilig, um Káshira am Arm zu packen. „Du bist der Junge vom Dach, nicht wahr? Ich sagte dir doch, wir würden uns wiedersehen! Wo ist denn dein süßer blonder Freund?" „Äh..." stammelte er verblüfft und betrachtete sie näher. „_Du_? Ich – ich meine natürlich – _Sie_? _Sie_ sind Lady Hǎi? Die Frau auf dem Dach mit den zwei Schwertern? _Cool_!"

Lady Hǎi lachte freundlich und schüttelte fröhlich ihren Kopf. „Wo ist dein Freund abgeblieben? Du wirst ihm doch nicht etwa den Laufpass gegeben haben, oder?" Schlagartig verdüsterte sich seine Miene, und er wurde ernst. „Hotáru ist – ist nicht mehr bei uns, der General – die Armee – die haben ihn festgenommen und mitgenommen – er ist verletzt – " „Oh, das tut mir aber leid.", meinte die Lady betroffen und starrte ihn aus großen Augen an. „Werdet ihr ihn denn nicht retten?" „Das ist uns im Moment nicht möglich. Abgesehen davon ist sein Gesicht sehr schwer getroffen, soweit wir wissen, und ich denke, bevor sich _so_ eine Wunde entzündet, ist es klüger, ihn bei deren Ärzten zu lassen. Besser als wir sind die königlichen Mediziner allemal.", antwortete Kamomé kalt. Hǎi blickte sie gedankenvoll an. „Natürlich. Über Heilerin Talingo und ihre Helfer ist bekannt, dass sie nahezu jede Krankheit besiegen können. Es wird wirklich klüger sein, ihr lasst ihn einstweilen am Königshof."

Watarí hielt es nicht mehr aus, als er seine Kameraden und das fremde Mädchen so reden hörte. „Seid doch endlich still! Wie _könnt _ihr nur so was sagen?" Plötzlich schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er musste sich abwenden. Kitsuné musterte ihn sorgenvoll und legte sanft die Hand auf seinen Arm. „Nicht traurig sein, Watarí- senpai. Ich weiß, dass wir ihn wiedersehen werden, ganz, ganz sicher. Und es geht ihm sicher gut, wir müssen nur ganz fest daran glauben."

Hǎi setzte sich wieder, und diesmal schien sie der Bitte nicht mehr allzu sehr abgeneigt zu sein. „Nun... wo wollt ihr denn eigentlich hin? Und warum?" „Wir möchten gerne nach Uerū. Ich weiß ja, die Strecke ist gefährlich – und es dauert lange – aber wir müssen _unbedingt_ dort hin – " „Schon gut. Nicht so schnell, ja? Ihr wollt also nach Uerū, dorthin, wo es nur Priesterinnen und Verbannte gibt – und ihr habt kein Geld. Na gut." Sie seufzte leicht und lächelte dann ihrem rothaarigen Begleiter schelmisch zu. „Na, Inázuma? Sollen wir es wagen, ja? Wieder zu den hübschen Priesterinnen auf der Insel?" Der Angesprochene lief tiefrot an und verschluckte sich beinahe. „Pah, diese _Weiber _interessieren mich doch nicht im _Geringsten_ – " „Ja, ja." Sie grinste boshaft und wandte sich dann wieder an Káshira und die Pfadfinder. „Na schön. Aber vor drei Tagen geht es nicht, ich habe hier noch etwas Wichtiges zu besprechen, Lieferungen und so weiter, ihr wisst schon. Dann nehme ich euch auf jeden Fall bis zur Insel „Ròushíyú" mit, wie es weiter geht, kann ich euch noch nicht so genau sagen. Aber nach Uerū kommt ihr auf jeden Fall, keine Sorge."

Yamanéko trat leise in das Teehaus ein, in dem ihr heutiges Engagement stattfinden würde, wo sie von der Okami-san bereits ungeduldig erwartet wurde. „Yamanéko! Wo _warst _du denn bloß? Ich habe schon zweimal nach dir gefragt!" „Tut mir leid. Ich war so – ich musste über einige Dinge nachdenken." Die Okami-san sah sie plötzlich alarmiert an und begann zu grinsen. „Ach, Mosar- san? Ärger mit dem schönen General? Ich habe mich ja schon sehr gewundert, als ich erfuhr, dass er so schnell wieder weg muß – angeblich sucht er ja immer noch diese Kinder, von denen Einer ja schon hier ist – nicht wahr? Und seine arme kleine Géisha lässt der böse Dánna einfach so alleine..." „Ach, sei' doch still!" rief Yamanéko unbeherrscht aus und ließ die Teehausbesitzerin, die sie schon von Kindesbeinen an kannte und deshalb so ungezwungen mit ihr umgehen konnte, wütend stehen. Während sie sich vor der Türe niederkniete, um einzutreten, seufzte sie wieder ärgerlich auf und dachte wie in den letzten Stunden an ihren Dánna Mosar.

Dieser Kerl. Schon wieder lag er bei den Konkubinen herum und kümmerte sich nicht im Geringsten um sie. Doch noch während sie diese Gedanken im Kopf herumwälzte, musste sie sich selbst auslachen. Immerhin konnte sie von Mosar nicht erwarten, dass er sich immer nur in ihrer Nähe aufhielt. Für die fünf Jahre, die sie nun schon zusammen waren, hatte er sich als erstaunlich treu bewiesen.

„Ja, aber Yamanéko- san! So in Gedanken vertieft?" traf eine fröhliche Stimme an ihr Ohr, als sie den Saal betrat und die dünne Papiertür hinter sich zuzog. Pul Púurwa winkte ihr galant zu und lächelte glücklich, als sie sich zu ihm setzte. „Na, ein so trauriges Gesicht an einem so schönen Abend? Das schickt sich doch nicht für eine schöne Géisha, wie Ihr es seid..."

„Ach, Ihr übertreibt.", antwortete Yamanéko mit gespielt schüchternem Lächeln und schenkte Pul mit graziösen Handbewegungen eine Schale Saké ein. Der alte Oberleutnant betrachtete wohlgefällig ihren zarten, weißen Unterarm und lächelte wieder. „Oh, Mosar wusste ja ganz genau, warum er gerade _Euch_ haben wollte – " „Ach ja, Mosar- san – " fiel sie unbeabsichtigt ein und verzog ihren Mund verächtlich, bis sie erschrocken bemerkte, dass sie sich gerade verraten hatte. Pul begann zu lachen und schüttelte fröhlich den Kopf. „Ach, Streit mit dem jungen Dánna, was? Ja, das dachte ich mir schon, als die Nachricht kam, er solle so schnell wie möglich zum König kommen. Armer Mosar, er würde sicher lieber bei seiner schönen Géisha bleiben, aber leider – "

Yamanéko lächelte säuerlich und schenkte noch einmal ein. Pul schien inzwischen in Gedanken versunken, denn er grinste leicht und nickte zwischendurch, als würde er sich an etwas Amüsantes erinnern. Unerwartet begann er zu sprechen. „Wisst ihr noch, als vor fünf Jahren das Aufgebot Eurer Mizuage kam und Mosar soviel geboten hat, dass er drei Monate von Dashi – Brühe und Nudeln leben musste? Hab' selten so viel gelacht." Boshaft begann er zu glucksen und wiegte erheitert den Kopf hin – und her. Yamanéko musste wider Willen kichern und erinnerte sich ebenfalls an das damalige Ereignis.

Im Gegensatz zu heute hatte Mosar sie damals ziemlich ignoriert und sehr kühl behandelt, als sie mit dreizehn Jahren als Lerngéisha begonnen hatte und eifrig neben ihrer älteren Schwester alle möglichen Veranstaltungen besucht hatte, um so viel wie möglich zu lernen. Der Großteil der Männer hatte sie bezaubernd gefunden, aber Mosar... mehr als ein verächtliches Kopfnicken oder ein hochmütiger Blick war da nicht zu holen gewesen. Yamanéko wäre schon beinahe an ihm verzweifelt, wenn da – ja, wenn da nicht mit Fünfzehn ihre Mizuage gewesen wäre, bei der Mosar mehr als alle anderen Bewerber geboten und dadurch die unerwünschten Rivalen aus dem Feld geschlagen hatte. Bei dem Gedanken daran musste sie kurz lächeln, was Pul natürlich nicht entging. „Ja, ja, er war ja so schüchtern, dass ich ihn sogar dazu _zwingen _musste, endlich einen Zahn zuzulegen – habe ihm damit gedroht, mitzubieten, dass hat ihm Feuer unterm Hintern gemacht. Eine Schande; sonst ist er ja auch nicht so zurückhaltend, wie?" Wie auf Kommando begannen Géisha und Oberleutnant gemeinsam zu kichern und konnten sich erst beruhigen, als ihnen eine ältere Géisha über den Tisch hin einen mahnenden Blick zuwarf. „Oh, Mosar hängt so sehr an Euch, ihr würdet euch wundern. _Jeden _Tag musste er uns mit Schwärmereien von seiner Lieblingsgéisha in den Ohren liegen, wie bezaubernd und schön und was – weiß – ich – noch..."

Yamanéko errötete zart und wandte den Blick ganz kurz verlegen ab. „Ach, Jīngtǐ – er ist manchmal so – so ein _Idiot_ – " Pul tat, als habe er nichts bemerkt, als sie sich mit dem Ärmel ihres Kimonos vorsichtig und verstohlen, um das Make-up nicht zu gefährden, leicht über die Augen wischte und dann energisch den Kopf hob. „Und trotzdem – "

„Oh, Yamanéko- san. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du heute auf diese Feier kommst", ertönte unerwartet eine Stimme hinter ihnen. Der alte Oberleutnant und die Géisha drehten sich blitzartig um, als sie den Tonfall erkannten. Mosar war leise durch die Tür gekommen und hatte sich hinter die beiden gestellt. „Ach? Schon von den Konkubinen zurück?" entgegnete Yamanéko spitz und schenkte Mosar lediglich einen abschätzigen Blick, den er fürs erste einmal ziemlich gelassen aufnahm.

„Ja, sie hatten wenig Zeit – der König war heute etwas besserer Laune als gewöhnlich." Behaglich zog er sich ein Zabúton heran und nahm darauf Platz, während sie ihm widerwillig einschenkte. „Hör mal, Yamá- chan... ich möchte gerne mit dir reden. Es ist so, dass – " „Versuchst du dich dafür zu entschuldigen, dass du mich zuerst _wochenlang _alleine lässt und dann nach zwei, drei Tagen wieder verschwindest? Oder dass du ständig bei diesen _Weibsbildern _herumhängst, während ich wie ein Idiot warte?" Die junge Géisha glich in diesem Moment wirklich einer wütenden Wildkatze; Mosar war völlig überrumpelt von dem beleidigt hervorgezischten Wortschwall. Plötzlich knallte er seinen Becher so heftig auf den Tisch, dass er beinahe zersprang und schnellte auf. „Gut, wenn das dein letztes Wort ist – " Und schon war der wütende General nach draußen verschwunden, eine perplexe Géisha und den nicht minder verwunderten Pul zurücklassend. „Na so was... dass er aber auch _so _empfindlich ist – besser, Ihr geht und seht nach ihm. König Nánfēng reagiert in letzter Zeit äußerst ungehalten auf diese fremden Kinder – und Mosar ist es ja leider immer noch nicht gelungen, alle zu fangen." Der alte Meister des Generals nickte in Gedanken versunken vor sich hin und schickte die junge Frau mit einer auffordernden Handbewegung nach draußen, hinter ihrem aufgebrachten Dánna her, der praktischerweise nicht weit außerhalb des Festsaals bei einem der Fenster stand und stumm in den prächtigen Garten starrte. Für einen kurzen Moment schwiegen beide, dann begann Yamanéko zögernd. „Ach, Jīngtǐ, du weißt doch, dass ich es nicht so gemeint habe. Ich brauche das einfach zwischendurch – dass ich die Konkubinen ein bisschen beschimpfe. Ich meine – " „Nein, Yamá- chan. Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Es war meine Schuld, dass habe ich in dem Moment eingesehen, in dem ich vor den König trat. Deshalb habe ich angeordnet, dass sich Major Sākuru um die Sache kümmert. Einige Soldaten haben gemeldet, die Flüchtigen seien in Casava gesehen worden; dort werden er und eine Truppe nach ihnen suchen. Ich will doch nicht weg, Yamá- chan", stöhnte er verzweifelt auf und trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Yamanéko unterbrach all seine Entschuldigungsversuche, indem sie seine Schultern packte, ihn zu sich hinunterzog und ihrem hübschen Dánna einen zarten Kuss auf die Lippen drückte.       

Moko seufzte gequält auf und tat sich selbst sehr leid. Nachdem sie in dieser Stadt drei Tage auf Lady Hǎi warten mussten, hatten sich die Kinder freiwillig angeboten, etwas Arbeit gegen Essen und Unterkunft, die ihnen freundlicherweise ebenfalls von der Lady bezahlt wurde, zu leisten. Während die anderen in diesem Moment in Casava auf Erkundungstour gehen durfte, musste er gemeinsam mit dem griesgrämigen Schiffskoch Tsumé, Watarí und einem jungen Mädchen namens Huǒshān Vorräte in die Dschunke schleppen. Huǒshān bewältigte die schweren Fässer mit Leichtigkeit, was in Moko sehr missmutige Gefühle freisetzte – sie konnte nämlich nicht sehr viel älter sein als er selbst – noch dazu sah sie _äußerst _zart und schwächlich aus – im Gegensatz zu _ihm_ – 

„Hey, Junge! Pass gefälligst auf, wohin du trittst! Wenn eins dieser Fässer auf den Boden knallt, dann kriegst du von Lady Hǎi oder diesem Drachen Ráiu was zu hören, klar? Keine Fehler, Jungchen!" Dieser elende Koch. Schon die ganze Zeit meckerte er an allem möglichen herum – wie er Dinge trug, wie er ging, wie er – „Und sieh' mich nicht so dämlich an, ja? Als ich in deinem Alter war, da _wusste _ich noch, was Anstand heißt – ihr Jungen seid doch alle gleich – " Gerade als er so munter vor sich hin murrte, erschien die schrumpelige alte Frau, die sich gestern mit Hǎi in der Kneipe unterhalten hatte. „He, _Tsum_! Ist Hǎi schon wieder da?" Zu Mokos großer Überraschung färbten sich seine Wangen plötzlich tiefrot, und er wandte sich unvermittelt ab. „Nein, der Kapitän ist noch nicht erschienen. Wenn sie kommt, kann ich ihr ja was ausrichten." „Nicht nötig." Die Alte hatte den Griesgram erreicht und kniff ihm scherzhaft in das dürre Hinterteil. „Na, du Hübscher? Hättest du wieder mal Lust auf – " „Unsere Beziehung ist _beendet_! Ich bin ein Mann, der zu seinen Prinzipien steht, klar? Für eine Nacht lasse ich mich da nicht ausnutzen!" „Aber Tsumé- chan." Ihre Stimme wurde weich und schmeichelnd. „Das wirst du mir doch nicht _immer noch _nachtragen – "

„Pah! Wenn ich damals gewusst hätte, wie schlecht es um deine moralische Integrität bestellt ist, dann hätte ich doch _niemals _was mit dir angefangen! _Ich _bevorzuge Frauen mit soliden Grundbegriffen wie Treue, Redlichkeit, Anstand – " „Du bist ja _so was _von langweilig! Wie oft willst du mir denn noch vorhalten – " begann Ráiu gespielt zerknirscht und zwinkerte Moko verschwörerisch zu. Tsumé bemerkte es nicht. „Damals hast du meine _Gefühle _verletzt, dass du's nur weißt! Und das – das verzeihe ich dir noch _lange _nicht..."

„Na? Wieder am Streiten?" warf plötzlich eine amüsierte Stimme ein. Moko drehte sich erstaunt um, während der Schiffskoch mit hochrotem Gesicht im Bauch der Dschunke verschwand. Hinter ihnen stand eine grinsende Lady Hǎi, die ein kleines hölzernes Kästchen in den Händen hielt, flankiert von Dāorèn und Inázuma. Ráiu kicherte boshaft und tätschelte liebevoll ihren Haarknoten. „Ja, ja, so ist das mit den Männern. Laß' dir gesagt sein, Hǎi – " „Oh, Meisterin." Das junge Mädchen lächelte spitzbübisch und zwinkerte der Alten zu. „Von Euch lerne ich sicher nichts, dass meiner Anschauung von Moral und Sittlichkeit hilfreich wäre..."

Tókui und Káshira spazierten geruhsam über den beeindruckenden Marktplatz Casavas, vorbei an Ständen mit Obst, Gemüse und Saurierfleisch, dass von ihm mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und leichtem Befremden gemustert wurde, sie aber eher kalt ließ. „Was, glaubst du, kriegen wir heute wohl zu essen? Mein Magen knurrt schon, ich kann dir sagen – " murmelte sie und reckte sich gähnend. Káshira durchforstete eifrig seine Taschen und kramte eine Handvoll Kupfermünzen hervor. „Lady Hǎi hat uns doch etwas Geld geschenkt, nicht wahr? Wollen wir uns an so einem Straßenstand was kaufen? Sieht ziemlich gut aus, und Hunger hab' ich auch schon." Tókui nickte begeistert, also wanderten sie gemeinsam zu einem der zahlreichen Buden, an denen einfache, meist indische Gerichte angeboten wurden. Káshira erinnerte sich an ein kurzes Gespräch mit Kamomé, während er für sie beide „Biriyáanii" und „Dahíi vádaa" bestellte; zwei Namen, die ihnen Manua beigebracht hatte.

Sie hatte ihn zusammen mit Kagamí aufgehalten und kurz mit ihm gesprochen. „Ist es nicht seltsam, dass auf einer jurassischen Welt so viele Blütenpflanzen wachsen? Und man hier ebenso gutes Essen wie in einem asiatischen Restaurant bekommt? Als hätte jemand eine Gesellschaft aus allen Teilen Asiens zusammengemischt und sie in ein halbwegs friedliches Nebeneinander mit den Dinosauriern gepresst. Abgesehen davon sind alle unsere Uhren im Eimer."

„Hast du was?" wunderte sich Tókui, als er eine ganze Weile stumm an seinem Reis gekaut hatte. Die Dahíi vádaa hatte sie in die kleine Umhängetasche aus Stoff gesteckt, die um ihre Schulter hing. „Ach, weißt du, ich – " begann Káshira zögernd, als sie den belebten Marktplatz hinter sich gelassen und die sichere Nähe eines ruhigen, menschenleeren Feldes am Ende der Stadt erreicht hatten. Allerdings kam er nicht dazu, den Satz zu vollenden, denn wie aus heiterem Himmel prallte in einiger Entfernung ein zunächst unidentifizierbares Objekt auf dem sandigen Boden auf, dass an ihre erste Begegnung mit Sénsō erinnerte –   Erschrocken nahmen die Beiden ihre Beine in die Hand und rannten zu dem seltsamen Gebilde, dass aus einem Haufen Häute, Schnüre und Stöckchen zu bestehen schien. Bei näherem Hinsehen entpuppte sich das Ganze als eine Art Fledermausähnlicher Flügel, die an einem Bambusgerüst befestigt worden waren. Es existierte sogar ein Pilot, der sich gerade schimpfend und fluchend aus dem Sand hocharbeitete, die blauen Haare schweißverklebt und das Gesicht starrend vor Schmutz. Káshira musste wider Willen grinsen, als er die keuchende Elendsgestalt sah. „Äh – können wir dir irgendwie helfen? Hast du dich verletzt?" fragte er hastig, um den drohenden Lachanfall zu ersticken. Tókui ging es ähnlich. „Wolltest du mit dem Ding da etwa _fliegen_? Kein Wunder, dass du abgestürzt bist..."

„Hey! Hört gefälligst auf zu lachen, klar? Ich war _ganz nahe _dran!" zischte der Junge wütend. Als er sich endlich aufgerappelt hatte, glitt sein Blick etwas ängstlich über die Zwei, und er wirkte unsicherer. „Ähm, also – ihr werdet mich doch nicht verpfeifen, oder?"

Die beiden Pfadfinder musterten sich verwirrt; schließlich zuckte Tókui leicht mit den Achseln und nickte gleichgültig. „Klar verpfeifen wir dich nicht. Vor wem hast du denn Angst? Deinen Eltern?" „Meine Eltern sind schon lange tot," antwortete der fremde Junge ernst. „Aber wenn mein Onkel erfährt, dass mich jemand gesehen hat, wie ich mich mit – " Er stockte kurz und sah ihnen tief in die Augen. „Na, mit _Technik _beschäftigt habe, dann bringt er mich um – ich hab' ja bloß Glück, dass er mich nicht ständig in seinem blöden Laden schuften lässt..." „Ist es denn so schlimm, wenn du solche Fluggeräte baust?" warf Káshira ein und schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. „Ist doch bloß etwas Bambus – " „Hast _du _eine Ahnung! Wenn mich die Soldaten erwischen, dann ist es _Aus_!" rief der Blauhaarige und fuhr sich mit dem Finger in einer eindeutigen Geste über den Hals. „Die stecken mich ins Gefängnis, und dann komme ich in die Verbannung, klar! Woher kommt ihr, dass ihr so was nicht wisst?"

„Äh, also – wir kommen von – von _weit _her..." stammelte Tókui eilig, in der Hoffnung, der Junge würde nicht weiterbohren. Sie hatten Glück. „Ich bin Shíkū Aói. Ihr könnt mich Aói nennen, wenn ihr wollt, hab' nichts dagegen, mein Onkel führt das „Xiānměide" in der Stadt. Ich _hasse _Delikatessenläden, ihr nicht?" sprudelte der Junge in einem Atemzug heraus. Tókui und Káshira warfen sich verwirrte Blicke zu und grinsten dann. „Oh, also, hallo, Aói. Wir zwei sind Tókui und Káshira – " Aói lachte befreit auf und verbeugte sich. „Sehr erfreut. Dann werdet ihr es Onkel Hiuchí-ishi also _nicht _verraten – ich bin ja so was von froh, wisst ihr? Letztes Mal musste ich gemeinsam mit Koiro den _ganzen _Laden inklusive Keller und Lagerräumen putzen – das war vielleicht eine Schufterei, sag' ich euch. Na, und Koiro war natürlich alles andere als begeistert – könnt ihr euch sicher vorstellen – "

Während der Junge eifrig vor sich hin schwatzte, wanderte Tókui interessiert um das am Boden liegende Gerät herum und betrachtete es von allen Seiten. „Hey, du, Aói", unterbrach sie plötzlich seinen Redeschwall. „Sollen wir dir helfen, das Teil da flott zu kriegen? Nur wenn du möchtest, natürlich. Aber so, wie du es versucht hast, klappt es nicht ganz, es kann nicht weit genug schweben – "

Aói nickte begeistert und klatschte in die Hände. „Uh, aber ich bin schon so hungrig – hab' den ganzen Tag über nichts gegessen und Onkel Hi gibt mir keine Münze – " „Nimm und sei still, ja?" murmelte Tókui in den Anblick des Gebildes vertieft und kramte in ihrer Tasche, bis sie das Essenspäckchen fand. Der blauhaarige Junge war nun stiller und sprang hinter den Beiden hin und her, ein halbes Dahíi vádaa zwischen den Zähnen. „Mmmh, gut..."

„Sollen wir es in meine Werkstatt tragen?" fragte er schließlich behaglich schmatzend und grinste stolz, als er die erstaunten Blicke der Zwei bemerkte. „Ich hab' mir einfach eine leere Höhle gesucht und mein ganzes Werkzeug dort versteckt – damit die Leute aus der Stadt nichts spitzkriegen, ihr wisst ja. Am liebsten würde ich diesen Verbannten, Dabonta oder so ähnlich heißt er, auf der Insel Uerū besuchen – der soll ja _unheimlich _klug sein, und viel von", verschwörerisch senkte er die Stimme „_Technik _verstehen... das wär' was..."

„Komm, arbeiten und nicht reden.", warf Káshira ein. „Tragen wir das Ding erst mal in deine Werkstatt-Höhle, damit die Leute nichts merken – "

Als Hotáru erwachte, fühlte sich seine rechte Gesichtshälfte einfach grauenhaftan. Ein besonders hartnäckiger Schmerz schien _hinter _seiner Augenhöhle zu sitzen und trieb ihn beinahe in den Wahnsinn. Noch während er sich überlegte, ob es sich überhaupt lohnen würde zu schreien, beugte sich wieder das inzwischen bekannte Gesicht der jungen Frau über ihn. „Aha, wir haben also wieder den Weg in die wache Welt gefunden – hier, Dengei, den Kräuterwickel für das Gesicht und _den _Absud da drüben soll er trinken – du musst langsam aufmerksamer werden – " Ein kleiner Junge beugte sich nun ebenfalls über ihn und schob eine Schnabeltasse zwischen seine Zähne. „Hier, Herr, vorsichtig schlucken," haspelte er aufgeregt und lächelte freundlich, während sich das Mädchen vorsichtig an seinem Gesicht zu schaffen machte. Obwohl sie den Verband langsam abwickelte, konnte er auf dem rechten Auge nichts erkennen, was seine schlimmsten Erwartungen zu bestätigen schien.

„Und? Könnt Ihr mir vielleicht auch noch einen guten Augenklappenhersteller empfehlen?" zischte er mit einem plötzlichen Schub wütend – verzweifelter Energie, der sie zu erstaunen und gleichzeitig zu belustigen schien. „Wozu möchtet Ihr denn eine Augenklappe? Glaubt Ihr etwa, dadurch intelligenter auszusehen?" „Nein, aber – " Er stockte verwirrt und schwieg für einen Augenblick. „Aber ich kann doch nichts sehen – " „Weil Euer Auge blutunterlaufen ist, und ich noch nicht möchte, dass Ihr es bei Tageslicht öffnet – wenn die richtige Zeit dafür gekommen ist, werde ich es Euch schon erlauben. Das Messer hat zwar eine tiefe Wunde in die Wange gerissen, aber das Auge ist unbeschädigt – "

Hotáru schaffte es nicht, diesen Worten zu glauben. Konnte er diesem Mädchen eigentlich trauen? Vielleicht belog sie ihn ja nur, damit er schneller gesund wurde – wer konnte sich da schon sicher sein? Beunruhigt registrierte Talingo, dass das Fieber des Patienten um keinen Preis fallen wollte, was auch immer sie versuchte. Erneut glitt er in die Bewusstlosigkeit ab.

Ein älterer Mann hastete eilig durch die Straßen der Hafenstadt Casava und blieb vor einem kleinen, schmutzigen Haus, offensichtlich einer Lagerhalle, stehen, während er verstohlene Blicke um sich warf. Endlich hatte er den richtigen Schlüssel erwischt und stieß die verzogene Türe auf. Innen war alles dunkel; hastig entzündete der verbittert aussehende Mann eine Laterne, die er auf den wackeligen Tisch stellte, der mit zwei Stühlen das einzige Mobiliar bildete.

„Na, Alter? Bringst du deine schäbige Hütte in Ordnung?" Entsetzt fuhr er herum, als eine höhnische Stimme hinter ihm erklang, und verneigte sich tief. „Oh, _Ihr _seid es – "

Aói arbeitete fleißig; emsig zog und zerrte er an seinem Eigenbau, dessen Flügel sich sogar zusammenfalten ließen. Káshira wollte etwas Nettes sagen und lächelte. „Ich glaube, an dem Ding fehlt gar nicht mehr so viel. Ein Paar Pedale und zwei Räder oder so – Tókui kennt sich da aus – " Aber der Blauhaarige war zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.

„Sagt mal, wenn ihr von weit her kommt, dann braucht ihr doch jemanden, der euch hilft, oder? Ist doch gar nicht so leicht in der Fremde. Und wo wollt ihr denn eigentlich hin? Habt ihr schon Fahrzeuge gemietet? Oder nimmt euch jemand mit?" sprudelte Aói hervor. Tókui lächelte kurz. „Falls dir der Name was sagt, Lady Hǎi ist bereit, uns mitzu – "

„WAAS? _Lady Hǎi_? _Die _Lady Hǎi? Ist ja ein Ding!" Er starrte seine zwei Begleiter mit einer unverhohlenen Mischung aus Respekt und Unglauben an. „Wisst ihr eigentlich, was man über sie sagt? Angeblich steht sie mit Dämonen im Bunde, und sie kann die geringste Änderung des Meeres fühlen – ihre Mannschaft ist immer die Erste, die das Schiff vor den Stürmen in Sicherheit bringt –  Und sie ist _steinreich_, aber es würde nie jemand wagen, sie zu heiraten, denn in der Hochzeitsnacht – " „Also ehrlich, Aói, diesen ganzen _Unsinn _glaubst du doch nicht auch noch, oder? Lady Hǎi ist eben eine gute Seefahrerin, was ist daran denn so ungewöhnlich?" Ungeduldig schüttelte Tókui ihren Kopf und presste ärgerlich die Lippen zusammen. Der Junge schien es nicht zu bemerken. „Na, es heißt auch, sie hätte _übermenschliche _Kräfte – bei einem Faustkampf gewinnt sie gegen die stärksten Männer – und einen fleischfressenden Saurier hat sie auch gezähmt, der sitzt immer auf ihrer Schulter und beobachtet die Leute, und wenn seine Augen rot aufleuchten, dann hat er wieder Lust auf Menschenfleisch und wählt seine Beute aus – deshalb darf man ihn dann nie direkt ansehen, sonst hüpft er – schwuppdiwupp – auf deinen Kopf und beißt dir den Hals ab – "

„_Aói_!" Tókui war entsetzt. „Wo hast du denn bloß diese Räubermärchen her?" Káshira musste kichern und beugte sich tief über seine Arbeit, um den Rotschopf nicht zu reizen. „Das weiß doch hier jeder! Einmal hat der stärkste Mann aus Casava einen Kampf gegen sie gefordert, und er musste danach von _fünf _Heilern drei Wochen lang gepflegt werden!"

„Dann war er eben ein kraftloser Angeber, und die Heiler unfähig!" schnaubte Tókui und zerrte aufgebracht an einer langen Schnur. „Trotzdem muss man nicht gleich Jedermann grundlos verurteilen! Das gehört sich nun mal nicht!"


	26. Verrat

26. Kapitel

Verrat 

**__**

Aói hatte ihnen den Weg zu seiner Höhle gezeigt und mit vereinten Kräften verstauten sie nun den stattlichen Flugapparat darin. Tókui machte sich gleich an die Arbeit; eifrig malte sie mit einem kleinen Stöckchen Pläne in den Sand, begutachtete und verwarf sie wieder, bis sie schließlich so halbwegs zufrieden wirkte. „Kommt mal her, ihr Zwei", meinte sie langsam. „Wenn wir auf das Ding Pedale und zwei Räder schrauben, dann könnten wir es schaffen, einen längeren Gleitflug zustande zu bringen bei dem der Pilot vielleicht noch ein paar Minuten zusätzlich herausschinden kann. Wenn die Flügel stabilisiert werden und nicht beweglich wie bisher, dann wird er sicher durch die Luft gleiten, ohne wieder eine Bruchlandung hinzulegen. Und durch die Räder kann man ihn leichter auf der Erde hin – und herbewegen, was meint ihr?"

Káshira nickte beifällig, während Aói vor lauter Begeisterung wie wild durch die Gegend sprang und ihnen abwechselnd um den Hals fiel. „Oh, vielen Dank! Was täte ich nur ohne Euch?" „Ach, laß' nur. Ist ja schon gut."

„Oh, aber nein! Ich muss mich doch erkenntlich zeigen! Wir können zu mir nach Hause gehen, Onkelchen Hi ist heute den ganzen Tag nicht da, er geht zu den Lagerräumen. Ich könnte euch was zu essen machen, wenn ihr wollt." Aói strahlte die beiden so hingebungsvoll an, dass ihnen gar keine andere Wahl mehr blieb. „Aber klar doch – es würde uns sehr freuen, danke..." Káshira lächelte verlegen und verspürte den Wunsch, sich zu revanchieren. „Hey, Aói – würde es dir gefallen, mal _ganz besondere _Waffen zu sehen? Wenn wir am Gasthof „Katatsúmuri" vorbeikommen, dann kann ich dir eine zeigen, wenn du willst. Dort wohnen wir nämlich", fügte er ein wenig aufgeregt hinzu. Abgesehen von dem seltsamen Namen wies die Raststätte auch noch einige andere Besonderheiten auf – Falltüren, Geheimgänge in den Wänden, die man durch steinerne Saurierstatuen erreichen konnte, und anderes mehr. Abgesehen war der Baderaum _riesig_. Das erste, wozu die Lady sie gezwungen hatte, war ein ausgiebiges Bad gewesen, denn laut Ráiu vertrug sie keine schmutzigen Menschen um sich.

„Äh... ist Lady Hǎi bei euch? Kann ich sie mir mal ansehen?" fragte Aói unvermittelt, als sie sich bereits auf den Weg gemacht hatten. Selbstverständlich hatte der Technikbegeisterte sofort zugestimmt; die Aussicht auf die Erforschung einer fremden Waffe ließ er sich nicht entgehen. „Sie ist doch keine Vase, die man sich einfach so ansehen kann, wie es einem gerade passt! Lady Hǎi hat _Würde_!" rief Tókui ärgerlich aus und verzog das Gesicht so grimmig, dass er nicht noch einmal zu fragen wagte.

Endlich erreichten sie den Gasthof; es dämmerte bereits, aber keiner ihrer Freunde hatte sich in den Zimmern eingefunden. Offensichtlich waren sie entweder noch am Schiff beschäftigt oder genossen den farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang über Casava, der von Káshira bestaunt, von Aói aber eher ignoriert wurde. Schließlich sah er so was jeden Tag, und es war doch bloß die gleiche alte Sonne wie immer, oder?

Tókui wickelte das Sturmgewehr in einige Fetzen Stoff, die im Zimmer lagen und steckte es in einen großen, leinenen Sack, den ihnen Hǎi geschenkt hatte. Ihre Seesäcke wären hier wohl doch etwas zu auffällig gewesen. Glücklicherweise hatte ihnen die Lady auch neue Kleider spendiert, die alten Sachen brauchten dringend Reinigung und Pflege. „Sie muss wohl doch reich sein", dachte Káshira still bei sich. „Wie könnte sie uns sonst bloß den ganzen Luxus hier finanzieren?"

Aói lebte in einem kleinen Anbau neben dem Hause seines Onkels verhältnismäßig nahe dem Marktplatz in der Stadtmitte. In seiner Wohnung war kein Mensch zu sehen, nicht einmal Diener, was Tókui doch sehr wunderte; was sie bis jetzt von Noa gesehen hatte, vermittelte den Eindruck, jedes Haus besäße einen Haufen Dienstboten.

Auf ihre Frage antwortete Aói grinsend, sein Onkel hätte beschlossen, für ihn sei es besser, erst einmal selbst für sich zu sorgen. „Abgesehen davon, das wäre wohl viel zu teuer! Onkel Hi gibt ja so schon genug Geld für den Laden und seine eigenen Diener aus. Da meine Eltern mir nicht viel Geld hinterlassen haben, muss ich ihm dankbar sein, dass er überhaupt bereit war, mich aufzunehmen. Schließlich hätte er mich ja selbst als Knecht irgendwohin verschachern können." „Oh." Tókui schwieg für einem Moment betroffen. Langsam begann sich zu offenbaren, dass nicht alle Menschen in Asante so begütert wie Manua oder Lady Hǎi sein konnten. Irgendwie hatte sie in all der Aufregung gar nicht mehr daran gedacht.

Nachdem ihnen der blauhaarige Junge in aller Eile etwas zu Essen in seiner kleinen Küche zubereitet hatte, allem Anschein nach Reiskuchen und ein Kohlgericht mit Krebsfleisch, die er „Ídlii" und „Xièhuáng Càixīn" nannte, schälte er aufgeregt das Gewehr aus seinen Hüllen und betrachtete es neugierig. „Hey, während ihr esst, könnte ich mir diese Waffe mal ansehen? Ist sie heilig, oder darf ich versuchen, sie zu öffnen? Ich bin euch ja so _dankbar_!"

„Klar, mach sie ruhig auf. Kugeln sind doch keine mehr drin, oder, Káshira?" meinte Tókui mit vollem Mund. Das Essen war zwar nicht so gut wie bei Manua, aber immerhin genießbar. Und nach der ganzen Schufterei knurrte ihr schon ziemlich der Magen. „Nein, mach nur." Ihr Begleiter schien mit den Gedanken ganz woanders zu sein. „Glaubst du, Suigín ist tot?"

Sie wurde von der Frage völlig überrumpelt und ließ ihre Stäbchen auf den Tisch fallen, von Aói glücklicherweise unbemerkt, denn er fingerte selig an der M16A2 herum. „Wie kommst du denn jetzt _darauf_?" „Ich weiß nicht. Bei „Xièhuáng" fiel es mir wieder ein. Suigín war doch mit einer Chinesin verlobt, oder? Und die ist dann gestorben." Seine Augen wurden dunkel und nachdenklich. „Glaubst du, er denkt noch an sie? Kitsuné meint ja, er macht sich immer noch Vorwürfe." „Ja, ja," antwortete Tókui und musterte ihn besorgt. „Aber wie kommst du denn jetzt auf – " „Es würde mir so schrecklich leid tun, wenn ich – nein, ich würde mich ewig dafür _hassen_, dass ich ihn nie richtig kennen gelernt habe – dass ich ihm diese ganzen dummen Dinge an den Kopf geworfen habe – weißt du – " Plötzlich hob er den Kopf, und Tókui bemerkte mit leichtem Schrecken einige Tränen darin. Oder bildete sie sich das nur ein? „Ich glaube, ich mag ihn – sogar sehr, er könnte so nett sein, wenn er nur wollte – meinst du nicht? Ich könnte ihn sogar sehr gern haben – er ist – " Als seine Stimme immer leiser wurde und schließlich ganz verebbte, schüttelte sie mit einem Anflug von Ärger den Kopf. „So, da kommst du aber wirklich früh drauf. Das hätte ich dir schon vor _Wochen_ sagen können, weißt du das eigentlich? Du bist bloß so _stur _und _verbohrt_, dass du dich an dieser dämlichen Feind – Theorie festklammern _musstest_ – ja nicht zugeben, dass du ihn mit anderen Augen siehst – das hab' ich schon längst bemerkt. Die anderen vielleicht nicht unbedingt, aber die kennen dich ja auch nicht so lange wie ich. Seit dem ersten Schultag – " „Ja, ich weiß, ich weiß." Er musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Die rote Tókui und ihre zwei wilden Brüder. Shíshi- kun schuldet mir übrigens noch ein Buch – das „Hagakure". Vor den Ferien wollten wir es lesen, im Literaturclub, du weißt ja, und er hatte keins – " „Und Jarí will unbedingt mal wieder mit dir zu einem Fußballspiel. Er meint, du bist cooler als Shíshi, und ich möchte nicht mit ihm dorthin – bin zwar seine Zwillingsschwester, aber alles muss ja auch nicht sein."

„HEY! _Seht nur_!" unterbrach sie plötzlich ein lauter Aufschrei. Aói hockte am Boden und hatte die Waffe in ihre Einzelteile zerlegt, was sowohl Tókui als auch Káshira das Blut aus den Wangen trieb. „Du – du hast sie – _auseinandergebaut_ – " „Na und?" Er wischte diesen belanglosen Aspekt großzügig zur Seite. „Ich glaube, ich kenne jetzt den Mechanismus – es ist gar nicht mal so schwer, wisst ihr? Man muss nur genug Eisen haben und – "

Die beiden Pfadfinder starrten einander sprachlos an, während er weiter munter vor sich hin plaudernd an der Waffe schraubte. „Baust du es dann auch wieder zusammen, so dass es auch _funktioniert_? Mein Vater wird mich _töten_, sollte ich jemals wieder nach Hause kommen ..."

Draußen war es bereits stockdunkel, und die Papierlaternen brannten schon vor jedem Haus, um die engen Straßen zu beleuchten. Káshira bemerkte es mit Schrecken.

„He, Aói – war ja ganz nett bei dir, aber wir müssen jetzt zu unserer Unterkunft – sonst können wir womöglich nicht mehr rein – " „Schon gut, vielen, vielen Dank für eure Hilfe, sonst hätte ich es nicht so schnell geschafft. Und danke, dass ich die Waffe sehen durfte. Sie ist so – so interessant – ihr müsst wirklich von weit her kommen, wenn ihr _solche _Dinge mit euch führt – " „Sonst behalte die Waffe bis morgen und gib' sie uns dann zurück. Bis übermorgen sind wir ja auf alle Fälle noch hier, und da ist noch Zeit genug – es würde mir leid tun, deinem Interesse im Weg zu stehen", lächelte Káshira freundlich. Die Gedanken an ihre Freunde hatten die Zwei wieder fröhlicher gestimmt, da konnte er jetzt ruhig großzügig sein. Als sie später nach einer hastigen Wanderung das „Katatsúmuri" erreicht hatten, befand sich sein Gemütszustand wieder ungefähr im Gleichgewicht, obwohl er sich noch immer große Sorgen um Hotáru machte. Und Tókui hatte alles geahnt? Offensichtlich war er immer leichter zu durchschauen.

Beide fielen todmüde ins Bett, nachdem sie von ihren Kameraden noch von einem Haufen neugieriger Fragen buchstäblich durchlöchert worden waren. Jeder hatte sich über den seltsamen Jungen Aói gewundert, der so schnell in der Lage gewesen war, die Funktionsweise eines Gewehres zu verstehen.

In der selben Nacht, in der die fünfzehn Pfadfinder inklusive Manua und Sénsō friedlich in ihren Betten schlummerten, wurde Shíkū Aói von lauten Geräuschen aus dem Schlaf gerissen und von einem Haufen Soldaten unsanft in das städtische Gefängnis gezerrt, während sein Onkel von Major Sākuru einen ordentlichen Batzen Goldstücke in einem ledernen Beutel ausbezahlt bekam. Das Gewehr wurde mit einer Menge anderem Krimskrams wie Werkzeug und unvollständigen Geräten ebenfalls in das Gefängnis gebracht, um später der Anklage zu dienen. General Mosar erhielt von einem triumphierenden Sākuru die Nachricht per Eilboten und machte sich mit schlechtem Gewissen auf den Weg zurück ins Haus seiner Géisha.

Yamanéko wusste nicht genau, was sie dazu sagen sollte. Natürlich war auch sie erfreut, dass der König nun nicht mehr so viel Grund hatte, sich zu beschweren, aber – natürlich musste er jetzt wieder weg, und zwar ohne Aufschub. Noch einmal konnte er nicht seinen Stellvertreter schicken, um bei ihr zu bleiben.

„Ich verstehe das doch, Jīngtǐ. Schon gut, du brauchst dir wirklich keine Sorgen zu machen, ich bin _nicht _wütend." Sie schüttelte lächelnd ihren Kopf und half ihm in die Rüstung. Mosar stand da wie ein kleiner Junge, der die Strafe für irgendeine Dummheit fürchtet und blinzelte sie unter niedergeschlagenen Augenlidern reumütig an. „Oh, Yamá- chan – du weißt ja – es tut mir ja so leid – " „Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, wirklich nicht. Sieh' bloß zu, dass du diese Kinder endlich fängst – damit der _Shi Huángd_ nicht schon wieder wütend auf dich ist – ich mache mir schon Sorgen. Wirklich, ich weiß doch, dass deine Missionen wichtiger sind, als hier tatenlos herumzusitzen. So einen Mann würde ich auch gar nicht wollen", setzte sie neckend hinzu und strahlte ihn plötzlich über das ganze Gesicht lächelnd an. „Ich liebe dich ganz genau so, wie du jetzt bist. Einen Sesseldrücker als Dánna – nein danke! Du wärst nicht glücklich, ich genauso wenig – also ist es doch ganz gut so, oder?"

Mosar begann jetzt auch erleichtert zu lächeln. „Ich bin ja so froh, dass du das ganz genau so siehst – das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen – "

Am nächsten Morgen stand Casava kopf. Als die ersten Diener mit den kopierten Nachrichten in die Häuser ihrer Herren zurückkehrten, begannen die Leute aus ihren Wohnungen auf die Straße zu strömen und sich vor den Kundmachungen zu versammeln. Diesen Shíkū Aói hatte es also erwischt; obwohl er tagsüber immer im Laden seines Onkels brav bei der Arbeit gesehen worden war, hatte er dem unseligen Verlangen, sich mit der verbotenen Technik zu befassen, nicht widerstehen können. Neugierig gafften sie durch die Scheiben des „Xiānměide", hinter der man schemenhaft den alten Hiuchí-ishi mit seinem Mitarbeiter Koiro erkennen konnte. Er wirkte älter und gebeugter als vor einem Tag, mehr konnten die Leute zunächst nicht erkennen, bis er ihnen den Gefallen tat, den Laden zu verlassen. 

Respektvoll traten sie einen Schritt beiseite, einerseits, um ihm Platz zu schaffen und andererseits, um ihn ungehindert anstarren zu können. Einige zeigten sogar auf ihn; die anderen wurden des Gaffens bald müde, an so einem Ladenbesitzer gab es ja auch nicht viel zu sehen. Die Menschenmenge zerstreute sich bald; zurück blieben nur ein leerer Platz und Unrat, der bald von Wind und umherstreunenden Sauriern in alle Richtungen verteilt wurde.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen, Koiro. Vielleicht war es falsch, den Kleinen zu verraten. Aber ich brauche das Geld – und er hat doch _wirklich _gegen alle herrschenden Gesetze verstoßen, nicht wahr? Es war meine religiöse _Pflicht_, ihn anzuklagen. Und mein Laden – "

„Natürlich. Ihr hattet natürlich recht, Hiuchí-ishi- san.", antwortete der Angesprochene, ein dunkelhäutiger Mann, ähnlich wie Matandua und Talingo. „Der Junge hätte sich eben an die Lehren halten und nicht mit solch _ketzerischen _Dingen befassen sollen – kein Wunder, dass die Armee ihn so schnell inhaftiert hat. Euer Verrat war die Pflicht eines Mannes gegen seinen König."

Auch Hǎi hatte die Nachrichten gelesen und sich so schnell wie nur möglich auf den Weg zum „Katatsúmuri" gemacht, um die Kinder zu wecken und über die neuesten Ereignisse zu informieren. Nun, da die Soldaten aufmerksam geworden waren und es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein konnte, wann der General eintreffen würde, war es nötig, die Kinder fortzuschaffen, ehe sie gefunden werden konnten. Abgesehen davon fühlte sie sich äußerst unruhig; ein starker Wetterumschwung stand bevor. Selbst Lóng benahm sich nicht so munter wie sonst sondern schien sich eher mit Mühe auf ihrer Schulter zu halten.

„Ja, aber – zuerst war Eure Meinung doch dahingehend, dass wir an die drei Tage hier bleiben müssten – und heute ist doch erst der Zweite – " murmelte Manua aufgeschreckt und starrte die Lady aus großen Augen an. Diese winkte mit einer ärgerlichen Bewegung ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Meine Auftraggeber waren schneller als gewöhnlich. Außerdem wird sich das Wetter bald ändern; ich kann die Bewegung der Wellen fühlen – der Wind dreht sich, die jährlichen Stürme sind diesmal früh dran. Wenn ich die Línghún nicht bald in eine Bucht bringen kann, sehe ich schwarz für unsere Zukunft, denn dann wird es kein Schiff mehr geben, dass euch nach Uerū bringt. Heute noch fahren wir nach Ròushíyú, in zwei Tagen dürften wir dort sein. Leider kann ich euch dann nicht weiter mitnehmen, in spätestens einer Woche hole ich euch dann wieder ab. Wenn wir großes Glück haben, erreichen wir Uerū dann in drei oder vier Tagen, dann kann ich die Línghún dort in Sicherheit bringen. Zum Glück verfügt die Insel über einen gut befestigten Hafen."   

Eilig packten die Pfadfinder ihre Sachen zusammen und huschten so unauffällig wie möglich hinter Hǎi her, verzweifelt bemüht, Sénsō zu verstecken, denn die Seefahrerin hatte ihnen nebenbei noch erzählt, dass die Soldaten nach einem kleinen Pteranodon suchten, und nur wegen dem ständig unzufrieden vor sich hin meckernden Tier gefangen zu werden, lag nicht in ihrem Sinne.

Dāorèn und Huǒshān erwarteten sie bereits, das Schiff startklar und zum Ablegen bereit, alles wartete nur noch auf sie. Inázuma arbeitete mit Tsumé an den Segeln, um soviel Wind wie nur möglich einzufangen, und dann waren sie auch schon draußen am Meer, allerdings immer nahe der Küste. Auf Sachou's neugierige Frage antwortete der weißhaarige junge Mann ernst und schüttelte sich leicht. „Da draußen gibt es Ungeheuer, ihr müsstet sie mit eigenen Augen sehen – aber ich rate euch nicht dazu. Betet lieber, dass diese Reise ruhig verläuft – wenn wir Pech habe, dann geraten wir zu weit nach draußen ins offene Meer, und dann könnten wir schnell Beute werden – meine Großeltern trieben mit ihrem Fischerboot ab und man fand nicht einmal mehr ein paar _Holzteile_, geschweige denn der Mannschaft."

Haná, Kiíchigo und Hiyokó kreischten entsetzt auf und drängten sich enger aneinander, während sich Tókui ebenso wie Káshira nur leicht schüttelte und Kamomé keinen Muskel rührte. In den letzten Tagen war sie ohnehin noch stiller und unnahbarer geworden als sonst; Hotáru schien ihr zu fehlen. Zwar schlich Kagamí ständig um sie herum und versuchte sie aufzumuntern, doch das half nicht viel; schön langsam begann er ihr lästig zu werden.

Zwar besaß auch sie nicht sehr viel Wärme, doch im Gegensatz zu ihr war er ausgeprägt auf seinen eigenen Vorteil bedacht. Ein unschöner Wesenszug, der ihr gar nicht gefiel; aber immerhin verstand er mehr von Wissenschaft als alle anderen zusammen, und sie brauchte eben auch einen Gesprächspartner, jetzt, wo Suigín nicht mehr hier war.

Lady Hǎi befahl ihnen, sich ruhig zu verhalten und ihre Mannschaft nicht zu stören, also zeigte ihnen Huǒshān noch schnell ihre Unterkünfte und verschwand dann eilig wieder an Deck. Stumm blickten sich die Pfadfinder um und staunten nicht wenig. Hǎi hatte es geschafft, aus den nötigsten Dingen an Bord, denn nichts in diesen Zimmern war überflüssig, eine Atmosphäre zu schaffen, die stark an die eines traditionellen Ryokán erinnerte. Zwei Futón in jeder Kabine, ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Zabúton, ein Bild an der Wand und ein kleiner Schrank vervollständigten die Einrichtung. Neugierig spähten die Kinder in jeden Raum, der nicht verschlossen worden war, und staunten nicht schlecht, als sie eine Reihe zinnener Badezuber entdeckten. Die schöne Lady schien auch auf ihrer Dschunke stets auf Reinlichkeit zu achten, was vor allen Moko mit Beifall quittierte. „So ist's recht. Es gibt ja nichts _ekelhafteres_ als stinkende Menschen, nicht wahr, Kiíchigo?" Sie nickte und tat, als wäre sie gestolpert, um die Chance, Káshira's Arm packen und festhalten zu können, nicht zu verpassen. Zunächst war sie ihm eigentlich lästig, dann aber überlegte er es sich anders und lächelte ihr freundlich zu. „Kií- chan... Diese Zimmer sind doch einfach wie geschaffen für –"

„An _so was _denkst du? Ich muss doch sehr bitten!" tat sie empört und löste sich langsam von ihm, nicht ohne vorher noch einmal anzüglich gezwinkert zu haben. Die Sache entwickelte sich zu ihren Gunsten...

„Wie sollen wir denn die Zimmer aufteilen? Wer geht mit wem in eine Kabine, vergesst aber nicht, wir müssen zwei Tage ganz ohne Streit auskommen, sonst wird uns Hǎi nicht weiter mitnehmen, fürchte ich. Sie wirkt ja jetzt schon ziemlich genervt.", meinte Sachou ernst und runzelte besorgt die Stirn. Schade, dass er nicht mit Manua ins selbe Zimmer –

„Ich kann direkt _hören_, wie die schmutzigen Gedanken in deinem Kopf herumkriechen – schämst du dich denn gar nicht?" zischte Tókui ärgerlich auf und versetzte ihm einen harten Klaps auf die Schulter. Erschrocken zog Sachou den Kopf ein und wanderte geknickt zur Seite. Woher konnte sie nur wissen...

„Kitsuné- kun und ich teilen uns ein Zimmer", tönte es von den Kleinen her. Chujitsu hatte zwar einen puterroten Kopf bekommen, hielt sich sonst aber recht standhaft. Káshira musterte seinen kleinen Bruder mit einem Hauch von Erstaunen. Seit wann waren denn die Zwei so eng zusammen –

„Ich will alleine sein", meldete sich Kamomé mit erschöpfter Stimme. Unter ihren Augen befanden sich tiefe Augenringe, und die Bewegung, mit der sie sich durchs Haar strich, wirkte fahrig. Offensichtlich hatte sie nicht soviel geschlafen, wie es nötig gewesen wäre – Kiíchigo warf ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Die _Einzige_ unter den Mädchen, der Trauer zustand, war _sie _– und nicht diese Aranámi – die hatte über Hotáru nicht einmal einen _Gedanken _zu verlieren. Na, wenigstens hatte ihr Káshira heute wieder zugelächelt; in den letzten Tagen war sie in der Hinsicht richtiggehend zu kurz gekommen –

Kagamí hängte sich an Moko, Sachou pochte auf sein Recht als Ältester und verlangte ebenfalls eine Einzelkabine, die Zwillinge waren ohnehin zusammen, ohne Frage – und zu Káshira kam Watarí, der ihn bat, mit ihm eine Kajüte zu teilen. Milde erstaunt stimmte er zu. Ehrlich gesagt wirkte Watarídori eher so, als wollte er ihn am liebsten aus einem der Bullaugen werfen und nicht, als brenne er darauf, zwei Nächte lang mit ihm im selben Zimmer zu verbringen. Manua nächtigte ebenfalls in einer Einzelkabine. Erstaunlicherweise war auf diesem Schiff genug Platz für so viele Schlafräume – was auch immer Lady Hǎi transportierte, besonders _groß _konnten diese Ladungen nicht sein, denn das Schiff lag nicht sonderlich tief im Wasser, und soweit sie gesehen hatten, waren größere Lieferungen auch ausgeblieben, aber natürlich mochte das auch daran liegen, dass sie die Dschunke erst vor zwei Tagen gesehen hatten.

Es konnte ja auch schon alles an Bord geladen worden sein, noch ehe sie überhaupt von Lady Hǎi's Existenz erfahren hatten.

Der Tag verging ereignislos; die Kinder taten nichts anderes, als still in einer Ecke an Deck zu sitzen und den über dem Wasser kreisenden Pterosauriern zuzusehen. Es gab ja so unglaublich viele Arten – einige ganz Kleine, die sonst eigentlich nur auf den Rücken oder in der Nähe großer Sauropoden wie den Diplodocus oder Camarasauriern zu finden waren, oder Pteranodon, wie Sénsō einer war – die Pfadfinder staunten stumm und Haná klatschte begeistert, wenn es einem von ihnen wieder einmal gelungen war, mit großem Geschick einen Fisch aus dem Meer zu erwischen, ohne dass seine zierlichen Flughäute mit Wasser benetzt wurden.

Einmal erhob sich weit draußen in der Ferne, ein gutes Stück vom Korallenriff entfernt ein großer, dunkler Kopf aus dem Wasser. Kagamí deutete aufgeregt darauf und jubelte beinahe. „Seht mal ,das ist ein Pliosaurier! Oder ein Plesiosaurus, so genau kann man das von hier aus nicht erkennen – sind sie nicht _wunderschön_?" Sénsō schnatterte ein wenig eifersüchtig auf und drängte sich an den Jungen, der freundlich den Arm um ihn legte. „Also wirklich, Sénsō, du benimmst dich ja immer so, als würden wir dich gleich über Bord werfen wollen – du _weißt _doch, dass wir so was nie tun würden – " „Ja, ja." Der kleine Pteranodon verbarg seinen Kopf ein wenig unter den Flügeln und schüttelte sich leicht, als er in Lady Hǎi's Richtung blickte. Wie üblich thronte Lóng auf ihrer Schulter und öffnete träge sein kleines Mäulchen, aus dem ihnen eine Batterie nadelspitzer, in der Sonne gefährlich funkelnder Zähne entgegenblitzte. „Sieh nur – ich glaube, der würde mich am liebsten fressen." „Schon möglich." Kagamí zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern und kraulte leicht seinen Kopf. „In der Schule haben wir gelernt, dass selbst große Raubsaurier den Angriff eines Rudels Compsognathus fürchten mussten – schließlich gleicht ihr Körperbau dem der riesigen Carnivoren. Sie waren wie Piranhas – " „Oh! _Seht doch_!" kreischte Kiíchigo plötzlich aufgeregt auf und deutete auf einen Punkt einige Meter über ihr. Als die Kinder erstaunt der Gebärde folgten, segelte auf ihre Schulter plötzlich ein wie aus dem Nichts aufgetauchter kleiner Vogel; nein, kein Vogel, sondern ein Archaeopteryx. Das Gefieder des kleinen Tierchens schillerte farbenprächtig in der Sonne, und er sah süß und unschuldig aus – nicht einmal die Ansammlung spitzer Zähne in seinem schuppigen Mäulchen und die drei lange, dolchartigen Zehen, die aus den Flügeln ragten, vermochten den Eindruck zu ändern. Hingerissen starrte Kiíchigo auf den kleinen Saurier und streichelte vorsichtig die harten Federn. „Oh, ist der _s_, so niedlich – am liebsten würde ich ihn behalten – " Aber schon erhob sich der Kleine wieder  und hielt seine Schnauze kurz, wie zum Abschied, an ihre Wange. Bedauernd seufzend blickte ihm das braunhaarige Mädchen hinterher und beobachtete gerührt, wie er im Gleitflug über das glitzernde Wasser schwebte. Huǒshān, die hinzugekommen war und die ganze Szene mitbekommen hatte, lächelte erstaunt. „So was – eigentlich kommen die nie so weit heraus – bleiben lieber an Land – "

„Hey, Mannschaft! ESSEN!" ertönte eine missmutig kreischende Stimme aus der Kombüse, die unter Deck lag. Tsumé streckte gerade seinen Kopf aus der Luke und winkte ungeduldig, während die Seeleute dem Befehl langsam Folge leisteten. Huǒshān schnitt heimlich eine respektlose Grimasse und deutete auf den mürrischen Schiffskoch. „Pah, ein Wunder, dass sein Essen _überhaupt _schmeckt – so sauer, wie _der _immer dreinschaut, es würde mich nicht wundern – " „He, HUǑSHĀN! Das habe ich _gehört_!" „Oh, _verdammt_!" zischte sie ertappt und schüttelte sich leicht. „Der hört wohl _Alles_..."

Die Mahlzeit wurde in einem großen Speisesaal serviert, der wie die Zimmer einen streng japanischen Stil aufwies. Die Mannschaft hockte auf weichen Sitzkissen und schaufelte das – wirklich vorzügliche – Essen in sich hinein. Auch bei Tisch duldete der Kapitän keine Ungezogenheiten; keiner der Männer und Frauen wagte es, etwas auf den sauberen Boden fallen zu lassen oder gar zu rülpsen. Das hier musste wohl das sauberste und kultivierteste Schiff sein, das derzeit auf Noas Meeren unterwegs war.

Aus Erzählungen und ihrem Geschichtsunterricht wussten die Pfadfinder, dass Seeleute selbst vor 100 Jahren nicht einmal halb soviel Luxus genossen hatten – Schiffe waren schmutzig, eng, die Mannschaft roch nach Schweiß – nicht so bei Lady Hǎi. Noa war schon ein erstaunlicher Planet, das musste man ihm lassen.

Serviert wurde Fisch – es sah ganz so aus wie Hotáru's Lieblingsgericht, nämlich „Sáke no Yuanyaki". Watarí musste danach bei jedem Bissen an seinen Freund denken, längst vergessene Szenen drängten sich ihm ungewollt auf. Hotáru in halb geöffnetem Hemd zum Beispiel. Káshira linste schon eine geraume Weile zu ihm hin und konnte schließlich das Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten. „Oh, du denkst doch sicher an was Schweinisches, oder? Seit fünf Minuten hältst du den selben Bissen in der Hand, ohne ihn zu essen. Hab' ich recht oder nicht?" „PAH! Gar nicht wahr!" zischte Watarí erschrocken zurück und stopfte eilig das Fischstückchen in seinen Mund. „Ich denke an _gar nichts_ – " „Klar doch." Káshira lachte spöttisch auf und widmete sich wieder seinem Fisch, während Watarí's wütender Blick selbst Steine zum Schmelzen gebracht hätte. Hǎi bemerkte es und stützte interessiert das Kinn auf dem Handrücken auf. „Sagt mal..." begann sie langsam und lächelte kokett, „Euer hübscher blonder Freund ist doch nicht der _wahre _Grund für eure ständigen Streitereien, oder? Jedenfalls kommt mir das so vor – " „_Spinnst du_? Das ist doch wohl – " „So ein _Unsinn_, an den _denken _wir nicht mal – " krakeelten die beiden Angesprochenen mit puterroten Gesichtern, während sie hektisch in der Luft herumfuchtelten, um die absolute Desinteresse an Hotáru glaubhaft zu unterstreichen, während sie von Hǎi sanft belächelt wurden. „Ja, ja – ihr seid ja so eifrig damit beschäftigt, mich vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen, dass ich fast an meiner Theorie festhalten möchte – "

„Matandua, Ihr werdet euch nicht in Casava aufhalten, sondern bereits von Shíyīng aus das schnellste Schiff nehmen, dass in Richtung Uerū unterwegs ist. Ich habe so einen Verdacht – diese Kinder kommen aus der Fremde, sie verfügen über seltsames Fahrzeug und Waffen. Einer der in Casava ansässigen Soldaten hat bemerkt, dass ein seltsamer Wagen auf ein Schiff namens – " er stockte kurz und schien für einen Augenblick seinen Augen nicht zu trauen, als er die eilig hingeworfenen Schriftzeichen auf der Papierrolle entzifferte. „Auf ein Schiff namens „Línghún", Besitz einer gewissen Hǎi, verladen wurde. Den Soldaten wunderte es, dass die Form der Fracht so seltsam aussah, und dann erinnerte er sich wieder an unser Rundschreiben, auf dem die Silhouette dieses Wagens beschrieben und illustriert war – anscheinend ist es den Kindern noch rechtzeitig gelungen, zu fliehen. Allerdings werden sie sicher auf Ròushíyú Zwischenstoppen. Auch Hǎi muss Wasser nachtanken, ganz sicher."

„Gut." Der Hauptmann nickte knapp und wurde von Mosar mit einem schnellen Wink entlassen. „Major Sākuru befindet sich in Casava und wird auch dort bleiben. Er hat mir eine Eilbotschaft gesandt, in der er schreibt, er habe eine unglaubliche Entdeckung gemacht. Es hat etwas mit einem erst kürzlich inhaftierten Sträfling zu tun, der sich mit Technik beschäftigt hat – mehr steht nicht drin. Aber ich werde mich ebenfalls nach Casava begeben und Matandua soll inzwischen die Kinder und diese Verräterin fangen und auf den Königshof bringen. Soweit ich weiß", seine Stirn runzelte sich sorgenvoll „Will der Hohenpriester mit ihnen sprechen. Glücklicherweise ist der gefangene Junge die meiste Zeit bewusstlos, deshalb kann er mit ihm nicht viel anfangen – aber ich mache mir große Sorgen, was er von ihnen will, bei Hohenpriester Chié ist _alles _möglich – "

„Wird schon nicht so schlimm werden, Junge," warf Pul ein und wiegte seinen Oberkörper leicht hin und her. „Dafür werden wir schon sorgen. Wenn es uns nicht passt, kriegt sie der Hohenpriester auch nicht zu sehen, da können wir auch sicher auf  Fräulein Orimé zählen. Ihrem „Charme" hat selbst der Hohenpriester nichts entgegenzusetzen. Für solche Dinge ist sie ja ganz nützlich, aber manchmal denke ich doch, sie hätte besser ins Heer gepasst. Kinder zu erziehen ist zweifellos nicht ihre Stärke. Man sehe sich doch bloß das Schicksal der kleinen Prinzessin Yèyīng Bèi an – ein Wunder, dass Prinzessin Asuka – "

„Prinzessin Asuka ist in der Hinsicht duldsamer als es Yèyīng je war. Abgesehen davon liebte sie das Meer zu sehr – man kann von einem Menschen nun mal nicht alles erzwingen – " Mosar war ernst geworden und schien in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen. „Erst Zwölf, noch so jung – aber Härte hatte sie, das kann man nicht bezweifeln. Ein ganz außergewöhnliches Mädchen." Pul ritt neben seinem Schüler und schüttelte kummervoll den Kopf. Sein Saurier war ein ganz gewöhnlicher Camptosaurus, gut geeignet für lange Strecken, ausdauernd, brav allen Befehlen gehorchend, wie er von allen Soldaten geritten wurde. Jedenfalls _beinahe _allen.

Mosar hielt einen klein gewachsenen, aber immer noch beeindruckend großen Dilophosaurus am Zügel und dirigierte ihn lässig hin und her. Anfangs hatten sich die pflanzenfressenden Saurier schrecklich vor dem gefährlichen Fleischfresser gefürchtet, aber mit der Zeit daran gewöhnt. Durch einen kundigen _Shétou _war aus dem bissigen kleinen Saurier, den Mosar vor fünf Jahren aufgelesen und mit viel Geduld gepflegt hatte, ein brauchbares Reittier geworden. Der Dilophosaurus fiel keine Menschen an; Saurier nur dann, wenn Mosar es ihm erlaubte. Mit ihm kam er bei weitem schneller voran als alle seine Soldaten, dieser Umstand hatte auch zur schnellen Rettung des fremden Jungen geführt.     

Das Zimmer, in dem er lag, war düster und leer. Man konnte zwar das Sonnenlicht erkennen, dass durch unzählige kleine Ritzen der Bambusmatten vor den Fenstern in den Raum sickerte, doch an der erdrückenden Dunkelheit änderte das nichts. Das Atmen fiel Hotáru seit zwei Tagen immer schwerer; und er wollte auch gar nicht mehr aufwachen. Wach zu sein bedeutete, genau zu wissen, wo er sich befand, und auch zu bemerken, dass sich kein Mensch außer dem Mädchen, dem kleinen Jungen namens Dengei und einigen namenlosen Pflegern um ihn kümmerten. Natürlich war es blöd und egoistisch – das sah er ja auch selbst ein – erwarten zu wollen, dass sich seine Pfadfinderkollegen um ihn kümmerten. Das würde ja bedeuten, dass sie gefangen worden wären, und –  Aber trotz aller Logik wünschte er sich verzweifelt, ein bekanntes Gesicht zu sehen – Aranámi, oder seinen Bruder –  Bleischwer schien ein Gewicht auf seiner Brust zu lasten, dass das Atmen zu einer Qual werden ließ. Schmerzerfüllt keuchend lehnte er seinen Kopf wieder ganz nach hinten und schloss krampfhaft die Augen, um wieder in den Schlaf zu sinken, in dem für ihn keine Gefühle existierten.

Talingo betrat leise den Raum und legte vorsichtig die Hand auf die Stirn des Gefangenen. Das Fieber war weder gesunken noch schlimmer geworden; es blieb immer ziemlich im Gleichstand, ein Aspekt, der allerdings keine rechte Freude in der Heilerin aufkommen lassen wollte. Warum wurde dieser Junge nicht gesund? Natürlich, seine Wunde war nicht gerade oberflächlich – aber er lag seit seiner Ankunft mit hohem Fieber da und wurde kaum einmal richtig wach. Ihm Flüssigkeiten einzuflößen war nicht schwer; Nahrung allerdings verweigerte er standhaft, wo er nur konnte. Talingo seufzte ärgerlich auf. Manchmal wollte es ihr scheinen, als wäre das bloß eine boshafte Marotte, um sie auf Trab zu halten.

Ein leises Geräusch an der Tür ließ sie auffahren, als sie sich aber eilends umgedreht hatte, war es nur Yamanéko, die sich mit verlegenem Lächeln an den hölzernen Rahmen lehnte.

„Äh... Mosar lässt nur fragen, wie es dem Jungen geht. Seine Leute schreiben gerade eine Nachricht, und da könnte ich es gleich hinzufügen lassen – er möchte den Kindern, wenn er sie gefangen hat, sagen können, wie es um ihren Kameraden steht." „Natürlich." Talingo straffte ihre Gestalt und schritt gemessen an der Géisha vorbei. „Es geht ihm wie immer, die Wunde heilt gut, er hat allerdings noch etwas Fieber – aber ich werde eine neue Therapie ausprobieren, _damit_ vielleicht – " Eifrig vor sich hin murmelnd eilte sie plötzlich beschleunigt den Gang hinunter und ließ Yamanéko einfach stehen, ohne ihr noch viel Beachtung zu schenken. Aber das war man von der vielbeschäftigten Heilerin ja schon gewöhnt.

Als es dämmerte, verschwanden die Kinder nach und nach in ihren Kabinen und schlüpften unter die Decken. Die Luft begann langsam empfindlich kalt zu werden, und sie waren müde.

Lady Hǎi ließ sich von Huǒshān eine warme Jacke an Deck bringen; für sie war der Tag noch nicht zu Ende. Inázuma und Ráiu beobachteten Dāorèn, der sich im Licht der zwei Monde elegant und geräuschlos von Mast zu Mast schwang, um dann völlig schwindelfrei auf einem langen Querbalken spazieren zu gehen. „Er ist verrückt, nicht wahr? Wie kann man bloß so ungerührt in einigen Metern Höhe auf und ab laufen? Ich würde herunterfallen.", knurrte der rothaarige Mann verdrießlich und starrte seinem Widersacher in Sachen Lady Hǎi ärgerlich nach, während die alte Frau lediglich ein asthmatisches Lachen von sich gab. „So, so, immer noch böse auf den schönen Dāorèn. Du und er, ihr gebt schon ein seltsames Gespann ab. Immer im Streit um Hǎi, aber wenn es hart auf hart kommt, dann könnt ihr auf einmal zusammen kämpfen, als wärt ihr ein Herz und eine Seele."

Inázuma schwieg eine Weile, während er das eben Gehörte verdauen musste. Dann streckte er sich nachlässig und grinste. „Das ist was anderes. Kämpfen kann er ja nicht so schlecht, aber trotzdem – in allen anderen Dingen ist er – pah, da kann er mir doch das Wasser nicht reichen. Abgesehen davon – was ist denn das für ein Name, „_Dāorèn_". Klingt doch dämlich." „Nicht schlimmer als _Inázuma_, findest du nicht auch? Ihr seid ja beide nicht gerade bescheiden."

„Worüber sprecht ihr? Das will ich auch hören!" mischte sich unerwartet die junge Lady ein. Sie hatte noch schnell ihre Frisur in Ordnung gebracht, aus einem großen Knoten waren zwei kleinere geworden, die an jeder Seite ihres Kopfes mit einer Menge Haarnadeln befestigt worden waren. Ráiu erhob sich seufzend und streckte ihren alten Körper vorsichtig. „Das war nur Geschwätz, sonst nichts. Kümmere dich nicht darum; wir sollten jetzt lieber mit dem Training beginnen, solange die Nacht noch ruhig ist." „Natürlich." Folgsam stellte sich das Mädchen in Position und blickte ihrer Meisterin erwartungsvoll entgegen.

Unterdessen hatte sich Káshira in seiner Kabine aufgesetzt, um die Monde zu betrachten, deren Glanz sich auf den Wellen brach. Erst nach einer Weile bemerkte er, dass sich ein wütendes Augenpaar an ihm festgesaugt hatte. Wenn Blicke töten könnten –

„Was willst du denn, Ukí? Du starrst mich schon die ganze Zeit so an, als würden jeden Moment Tentakel aus mir wachsen." „Aber wie _kommst du denn nur darauf_? Ich – ich sehe dich übrigens gar nicht an. Ich – ich betrachte die Monde.", zischte Watarí nur mit Mühe beherrscht zurück und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Gut, dass er ihm den Rücken zudrehte –

„Ist es wegen Hotáru? Ich kann nichts dafür, dass er gefangen genommen wurde, und das weißt du ganz genau." „Habe ich von Hotáru gesprochen? Jetzt geht es doch nicht um ihn, oder? Abgesehen davon ist es mir ganz egal, was du denkst!" fauchte der Schwarzhaarige wütend und knallte seine Faust auf den Futón. Wenn er bloß nicht so viel sinnlosen _Hass _fühlen würde – aber er konnte es nicht ändern –

„Wenn du wütend auf dich selber bist, dann ist das nicht meine Schuld, und abgesehen davon hättest du nicht die selbe Kabine nehmen müssen wie ich! Warum sollte ich mich jetzt wohl von _dir _anfauchen lassen?" „Weil du ein elender _Schleimer_ bist, _deshalb_! Früher war dir Hotáru völlig egal, aber _jetzt _musst du ja den Sorgenvollen spielen! Nur, damit du später gut dastehst, _Káshira unser Held_! Das ist doch immer so, oder?" kreischte Watarí erbost und richtete sich auf. Káshira hatte sich herumgedreht und starrte ihn an, vor Wut kalkweiß und zitternd. „So, du glaubst also, ich mache mir bloß Sorgen um ihn, damit ich mich später nicht dafür rechtfertigen muss, dass ich mich nie um ihn gekümmert habe? Das ist doch sonst eigentlich _deine _Spezialität, oder? Der Schleimer hier bist _du_!" „ACH JA?"

Irgendwie war es befreiend für Watarí, sich auf Káshira zu stürzen und ihm die Faust in die Schulter zu rammen – das Gesicht verfehlte er leider. In der Folge knallten die verbissenen Kämpfer vom Futón auf den Boden hinunter und rollten dort wie eine unförmige Masse hin und her, aus der ab und zu entweder ein Arm oder Bein ragte und erstickte Schreie hörbar wurden. Nach einigen Minuten der lautstarken Auseinandersetzung öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Knall und Moko stürmte herein, gefolgt von Tókui und einer sehr verschlafen wirkenden Kamomé. Die Kleinen hatten sich in ihre Betten geflüchtet und die Decke über die Ohren gezogen. Man konnte ja nie wissen –

„Na, _ihr _seid vielleicht _Idioten_! War das jetzt _nötig_?" Ärgerlich brummend packte Moko in das Knäuel und zerrte einen der beiden Streithähne hervor. Watarí zappelte zwar noch eine Weile und wehrte sich heftig, sah aber dann die Übermacht des dicken Jungen ein und hielt endlich still. Sein linkes Auge begann bereits zuzuschwellen, und spätestens morgen früh würde es in allen Farben schillern. Auch sein Schlafanzug hatte einiges abbekommen; unzählige kleine Risse und Schrammen bedeckten den Stoff.

Káshira sah nicht viel besser aus. Einmal hatte Watarí es geschafft, seine Faust genau auf seine Lippen zu platzieren, was dazu führte, dass sie bluteten und die Obere leicht anschwoll. Ein trauriger Anblick; Tókui schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte nur. „Moko hat recht, ihr seid Idioten und benehmt euch wie kleine _Kinder_. Wir haben doch ausdrücklich beschlossen, dass es keinen Streit geben soll, oder? Was, wenn uns Lady Hǎi auf dieser Insel sitzen lässt und niemals nach Uerū bringt? Dann haben wir Pech gehabt, und nur wegen _euch_!"

Die beiden Raufbolde senkten ihre Köpfe und murmelten Unverständliches. Da mischte sich eine erschrockene, mädchenhafte Stimme ein – Kiíchigo hatte sich endlich dazu überwunden, aufzustehen  und nach dem Rechten zu sehen. „Oh, Káshira- kun, du Armer. Komm, ich helfe dir – Ich versorge dein Gesicht, Haná kann inzwischen zu Hiyokó ins Zimmer – "

Eins musste man ihr lassen. Niedlich und unschuldig zu wirken war bei ihr kein Wesenszug mehr, sondern grenzte schon direkt an Kunst.

Munter vor sich hin plappernd tupfte sie sein geschundenes Gesicht ab, nachdem die anderen sie alleine gelassen hatten und Káshira währenddessen in seinem Gehirn wütende und rachelustige Gedanken wälzte. Was _bildete _sich dieses kleine Ekel eigentlich ein – er war immerhin _jünger_, und überhaupt – Und Hotáru war ein halbes Jahr älter. Erschrocken wischte er die Gedanken an seinen blonden Senpai aus dem Kopf und widmete sich wieder seiner bezaubernden Krankenpflegerin, die ihm zärtlich zulächelte. Na ja, immerhin war sie nicht mehr verlobt –

„Was – " Mit einem leisen Geräusch traf das nasse Tuch auf dem Boden auf, als Káshira ihre Arme packte und sie mit sanfter Gewalt nach hinten auf den Futón drückte. Kiíchigo's Augen weiteten sich ungläubig und erwartungsvoll, als er begann, sie ungestüm zu küssen. Na endlich. Wurde ja auch Zeit. „Mmmh..." Er ging ziemlich schnell vor und zerrte ungeduldig an ihren Sachen. Schließlich wollte er heute ja auch noch schlafen – Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie nur noch ihre Unterwäsche trug und ihn mit einer Mischung aus Angst und Erwartung betrachtete. Er liebte sie ja doch – und endlich konnte sie ihren Freundinnen etwas erzählen. Natürlich nur, wenn sie es auf die Erde zurückschafften. Káshira genoss es natürlich, das schöne Mädchen ganz für sich zu haben – immerhin lebte er ja jetzt auch schon seit einiger Zeit sozusagen _keusch_, das war ihm seit seinem vierzehnten Lebensjahr nicht mehr passiert. Leider drängte sich nach ein paar Minuten wieder einmal das Bild eines hübschen blonden Jungen in sein Gedächtnis. Wie ärgerlich, gerade in _so _einem Moment an ihn zu denken – Aber sooft er auch versuchte, ihn mit einem Kopfschütteln (über das sich Kiíchigo schon zu wundern begann) aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben, es gelang nie. Hotáru schien sich im Gegenteil immer fester in sein Gehirn zu fressen und stand ihm schließlich unauslöschlich vor Augen, so dass er nicht mehr Kiíchigo, sondern _ihn _sah. Unter diesen Umständen aber – „Kií- chan, tut mir leid, aber heute geht's nicht. Vielleicht liegt es an dem scheußlichen Schlafanzug, den du trägst." Mit einem nachlässigen Gähnen richtete er sich auf und ließ das völlig perplexe Mädchen auf dem Futón zurück. „Ja, aber – _du _hast doch angef – " Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor ungläubigem Entsetzen. „Du kannst doch jetzt nicht einfach – " Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und rollte mit den Augen. „Stell dich nicht so an. Nächstes Mal könntest du ja was Hübscheres anziehen, und abgesehen davon bin ich ziemlich müde. Du hast mir einmal in die Lippe gebissen, und du weißt ganz genau, dass sie noch immer weh tut." Während er sich in sein eigenes Zimmer begab, in dem Watarí mit dem Kopf in den Armen vergraben lag und ihn nach bestem Können ignorierte, setzte sich Kiíchigo in dem zerwühlten Futón auf und begann sowohl betreten als auch verzweifelt zu weinen.


	27. Verbotenes Genie

27. Kapitel

Verbotenes Genie 

**__**

Shíkū Aói verbrachte jetzt bereits seinen zweiten Tag in dieser Zelle. Ein etwas weniger fröhliches Temperament hätte es sicher mit „schmachten" umschrieben, aber Aói konnte selbst noch Wasser und Brot etwas Gutes abgewinnen. Die Wächter wunderten sich immer mehr und probierten zu guter Letzt selbst seine Rationen, um zu sehen, wie es schmeckte.

„Bäh." „Ekelhaft." „_Unausstehlich_." In dem Urteil waren sich alle einig; und dennoch kaute der blauhaarige Junge begeistert an den trockenen Brotfladen. „Oh, sie sind _gut_! Ich mag es nämlich, wenn das Brot eine ordentliche Kruste hat, und – " Nach einigen Stunden war es keinem mehr möglich, seinem Geplapper zu lauschen. Abgesehen davon bestand das Brot _nur_ aus Kruste ohne Mittelteil. Und das schale Wasser züchtete bereits so etwas wie ein Biotop.

„Oh, Major Sākuru – wir sind ja so erfreut, Euch zu sehen." Einer der Wächter näherte sich dem kühlen Mann, der einen Gegenstand in der Hand trug, das sich bei näherem Hinsehen als ein Gewehr entpuppte. „Dieser Junge – ich glaube, es macht ihm nicht viel aus, eingesperrt zu sein. Er plappert vor sich hin wie ein – " „Schön, danke für diesen – hmm, _Bericht_. Ich habe etwas mit Shíkū zu besprechen – ihr geht nach draußen und kommt nicht vor ein, zwei Stunden wieder, habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt?" Seine eisigen Augen funkelten gefährlich. Niemand würde es wagen, sich diesem Blick zu widersetzen –

Aói blickte beunruhigt auf, als sich die Tür seiner Zelle plötzlich öffnete und der Major eintrat. Obwohl er nicht wusste, wer der Mann eigentlich war, benahm er sich äußerst vorsichtig. Man konnte ja nie wissen –  „Shíkū Aói, der Abtrünnige, der sich verbotenerweise mit Technik befasst – das ist Hochverrat, weißt du das?" Sākuru lächelte schmal und wirkte dadurch wie eine Schlange, die sich gleich auf eine wehrlose Ratte stürzen würde. Aói schluckte krampfhaft und nickte eilig. „Ja, ja, natürlich, ich werde es auch nie wieder tun – _nie_, nie wieder – ich schwöre – " „Wer würde dem Schwur eines _Verräters_ glauben? Das wäre doch nur verlorene Zeit." Sākuru lächelte wieder auf seine beunruhigende Art und Weise; sein Gegenüber fühlte sich in die Enge gedrängt. „Aber Herr – " „Es gibt nur _eine einzige _Möglichkeit für dich, deinem Schicksal – Folter und späterer Hinrichtung – zu entgehen." Er räusperte sich kurz. „Du wirst mir Waffen wie diese bauen – sie stammt von den Fremden, nicht wahr? Sie werden bereits im ganzen Königreich gesucht und können uns nicht entkommen. Aber dennoch wirst du mir erzählen, mit wem sie geflohen sind – später. Zuerst baust du mir Waffen – " „Aber Herr! Das kann ich doch nicht so schnell! Ich müsste forschen und probieren, und – " „Das _kannst _du ja, Shíkū. Ich gebe dir sogar ganze _drei Tage_ Zeit." Der General verabschiedete sich höhnisch lächelnd. „Sie müssen ja nicht genauso aussehen – ich will nur, dass sie funktionieren. Ich stelle dir außerdem Leutnant Makhíi zur Seite – er wird dir alles Nötige besorgen, Eisen, Bambus oder was auch immer. Wenn du es nicht schaffst, lasse ich dich foltern und werfe deinen Leichnam den Sauriern vor." „Aber – " Sākuru ging, ohne noch auf irgendwelche Einwände zu achten. Aói vergrub das Gesicht in seine Hände und begann verzweifelt zu schluchzen, während ihn der junge Leutnant mitleidig von draußen beobachtete. Helfen konnte er ihm nicht –  Befehl war nun mal Befehl –

„He, Tókui – sag' mal, du kennst doch Káshira schon länger, oder?" fragte Kiíchigo schüchtern, als sie nach der turbulenten Nacht an Deck standen und sich den Wind um die Nase wehen ließen. Es war noch sehr früh, und außer ihnen beiden war nur noch Okami auf den Beinen, der weit entfernt über der Reling lehnte und den Fischen zusah. Sie konnten also offen reden. Tókui kräuselte ihre Nase und starrte in den azurblauen Himmel. „Klar kenne ich ihn schon lange. Seit unserem ersten Schultag, um genau zu sein. Damals haben wir nach der Schule immer zusammen Fußball gespielt, mit Jarí und Shíshi. Warum fragst du?"

„Na ja, er hatte ja schon viele Freundinnen, nicht wahr? Wie war – also, wie hat er sich denen gegenüber denn so verhalten?" stammelte Kiíchigo verlegen und verhaspelte sich, was sie mit einem Hüsteln überdecken wollte. Tókui grinste sie wissend an. „So, so, warum willst du das denn wissen? Hat Herr Casanova schon einige Andeutungen gemacht? Oder – wie weit seid ihr zwei denn eigentlich schon?" „Ach – es ist _nichts_ – ich will es nur mal wissen – "

„Tja." Das rothaarige Mädchen wurde schlagartig ernst und schüttelte ihre Mähne, die sie zur Abwechslung einmal offen trug. „Also, _gut_ behandelt er sie ja nicht gerade – ich denke da bloß an die arme Kokemómo. Sie war ja _soo _verliebt – aber er hat ihr das Herz gebrochen, soweit ich weiß. Eigentlich benutzt er Frauen bloß als Bettwärmer oder Matratze – ähm, Entschuldigung", fügte sie etwas verlegen hinzu. „Aber das ist nun mal so – da kann man nichts machen. Frauen dagegen, die er respektiert, also, mit denen würde er wohl nie etwas anfangen. Das ist so seine Eigenart – kein schöner Charakterzug, leider, muss ich da sagen."

„Hmm", murmelte Kiíchigo in Gedanken versunken und schüttelte an die Erinnerung an die vergangene Nacht unwillig den Kopf. Verdammt. Für einen Windhund hatte sie ihren Verlobten sausen lassen – immerhin konnte man Hotáru nicht nachsagen, er hätte zu viele Freundinnen. „Eher Freunde", fügte sie im Gedanken hinzu. „Aber das ist schon okay, solche Sachen gewöhne ich ihm eben wieder ab."

Bald darauf erschienen auch die restlichen Pfadfinder an Deck und streckten sich ausgiebig. Die beiden Streithähne bemühten sich, einander so wenig wie nur möglich zu beachten, was ihnen auch so einigermaßen gut gelang. Schließlich würden sie noch eine Nacht in der selben Kajüte verbringen müssen.

„HEY, MANNSCHAFT! _Frühstück_!" erscholl wieder einmal Tsumé's ärgerliche Stimme, während er auf eine Triangel schlug. Die Kinder staunten stumm; so was hatten sie ja noch nie gesehen, außerdem passte eine _Triangel_ nicht zu dem alten Griesgram. Eher hätten sie ihm zwei gegeneinandergeschlagene Blechdeckel zugetraut.

Müde krochen Inázuma und Dāorèn nebeneinander die Treppe hinauf, warfen sich gegenseitig einen ärgerlichen Blick zu und wandten sich dann wieder voneinander ab. Gemeinsam mit den Pfadfindern machten sie sich auf den Weg zur Schiffsmesse, in der ein langer Tisch bereits gedeckt war. Huǒshān wieselte eifrig hin und her um auch noch die letzten Schüsseln an ihren Platz zu stellen und die Platten mit Essen aufzutragen.

Es gab sogar eine ziemlich große Auswahl – Dòujiāng, Hébāodàn, Shāobǐng, Yóutiáo, Daal und Misoshíru. Die Sojamilch wurde zuerst ziemlich schräg beäugt, dann aber doch noch getrunken – schmeckte gar nicht so schlecht wie befürchtet. Während die Kinder damit beschäftigt waren, so viel wie möglich in sich hineinzuschaufeln, erschien eine ziemlich müde aussehende Lady Hǎi und setze sich so unauffällig wie möglich an den Tisch. Ráiu sah sie trotzdem und klopfte ärgerlich mit den Fingerknöcheln auf den Tisch. „So, spät, aber doch, was? Seltsam – ich könnte _schwören_, Dāorèn und Inázuma sehen ähnlich scheußlich aus – " „Pah." Ihre Stimme klang belegt, und sie benötigte erst einen ordentlichen Schluck Saké, den ihr Tsumé eilig hinschob, ehe sie richtig antworten konnte. „Was gehen mich die Zwei an – " „_Und _du säufst schon am frühen Morgen! Habe ich dir denn _gar nichts_ beigebracht?" „Oh, doch, Meisterin." Langsam kam wieder Leben in Hǎi, und sie grinste anzüglich. „Wie man einen Mann verführt, der um zwanzig Jahre jünger als man selbst ist, und ihm dann auch noch das Herz bricht – " Mit lautem Klappern fiel ein Teller zu Boden, und Tsumé bückte sich zornrot, um das Durcheinander aufzuwischen. „Das sind alte Geschichten! Und _du _bist ohnehin zu jung, um –  Und Takt kennst du wohl auch nicht – " „Takt interessiert mich auch gar nicht." Müde begann sie zu essen und kaute mühsam an einem Sesambrötchen, bis sie es schließlich ärgerlich auf den Teller zurückwarf. „Ich habe keinen Hunger. Wirklich nicht. Ich glaube, in spätestens einer Woche wird das Wetter schlecht, und zwar so schlecht, dass wir uns langsam Sorgen machen sollten." „Ach, Hǎi." Ráiu betrachtete sie besorgt und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Manchmal konnte eine besondere Gabe unter Umständen auch zu einem Fluch ausarten – obwohl sie ihre Schülerin dafür bewunderte, neidete sie ihr diese Fähigkeiten nicht.

Das ersparte ihr immerhin Unannehmlichkeiten bei drohenden Wetterumschwüngen, die Hǎi zwar exakt voraussagen konnte, aber dennoch – nein, tauschen wollte sie sicher nicht.

„Morgen werden wir gegen Mittag auf Ròushíyú landen und vor Anker gehen. Dann muss ich euch leider alleine lassen, in zwei bis drei Tagen bin ich wieder zurück und hole euch ab, dann geht es weiter nach Uerū. Dort werde ich die Línghún in eine geeignete Bucht manövrieren und die Stürme abwarten." „Also, nach Uerū brauchen wir so um die vier Tage, richtig? Dann müssen wir eine Woche einplanen, bis wir auf die Insel kommen." Sachou wirkte ernst. „Das wird ziemlich knapp." „Wem sagst du das? Aber leider geht es nicht anders. Unsere Lieferungen sind wichtig, und wir können euch dazu nicht mitnehmen, das versteht ihr sicher.", mischte sich Inázuma ein, während er brav an seiner Milch nippte.

„Und Suigín?" warf Kamomé blitzschnell und mit eisenharter Stimme ein. „Ich störe ja nur ungern, aber ihn gibt es auch noch – und wir sollten ihm einmal helfen, nicht wahr?" „Ja, ganz recht. Selbst wenn wir es in einem Stück nach Uerū zu diesem Abtrünnigen schaffen – wer garantiert uns, dass er uns helfen kann? Und wenn, wie sollen wir Hotáru hierher holen? Er ist genauso mit von der Partie wie jeder von uns!" äußerte Watarí kühl und bemühte sich, nicht in Káshira's Richtung zu blicken. Der Streit von gestern Nacht hing ihm noch nach – die Blauschattierungen seines Auges sprachen für sich, ebenso wie der leichte Schnitt auf Káshira's Lippe. „Das Problem können wir doch später lösen, oder? Das Allerwichtigste ist jetzt erst mal, dass _wir _in Sicherheit sind. Um Hotáru kümmern sich doch sowieso genügend Leute, falls er nicht ohnehin den Löffel abgegeben hat. Dann bräuchten wir ja gar nicht mehr nach ihm zu suchen – " plapperte Kiíchigo munter, brach aber abrupt ab, als sie die zornigen Blicke ihrer Kameraden Kamomé, Watarí und Kitsuné auf sich ruhen sah. „War doch bloß ein Vorschlag – " „Du könntest sie in Zukunft für dich behalten, meinst du nicht auch?" zischte Kamomé wütend und kassierte dafür prompt eine beleidigte Grimasse. „Bäh – _Du _bist ja wohl die Letzte, die da was zu sagen hat – "

„Hört _sofort _auf zu streiten. Ich will euch jetzt mal was sagen. Es ist eine _Schande_, eurem hübschen Freund nicht zu helfen, selbst wenn es ihm schlecht geht, oder besser gesagt, _gerade deshalb_. Denkt ihr nicht auch, dass es nicht gerade schön für ihn sein dürfte, immer nur fremde Gesichter um sich zu sehen? Talingo mag zwar eine fähige Heilerin sein, aber für Dinge wie Trost eignet sie sich leider gar nicht, und ich denke, gerade _das_ ist es, was er jetzt am dringendsten benötigen dürfte." Hǎi leerte ihren Sakébecher in einem Zug und knallte ihn schwungvoll auf den Tisch. „Wenn ihr ihm schon nicht helfen wollt, dann hole ich ihn eben, sobald die Stürme vorüber sind. Aber ich denke, ihr seid es ihm trotzdem einfach _schuldig_."

Sekundenlang schwiegen alle nach dieser flammenden Rede, während jeder sein Gewissen erforschte oder wenigstens so tat als ob. Kiíchigo musste an das gestrige Erlebnis mit Káshira denken – vielleicht wäre es nun doch an der Zeit, sich wieder mit ihrem Ex – Verlobten zu versöhnen –

„Okay, wir helfen ihm natürlich, ist doch ganz klar. Pfadfinder lassen keinen Kameraden zurück – das ist unser Motto." Sachou warf einen kurzen Blick zu Manua, um zu sehen, ob seine Antwort die gewünschte Reaktion zeigte. Leider beschäftigte sie sich momentan mit Sénsō, der mit angeekelter Miene ein wenig Daal hinunterwürgte und pausenlos vor sich hin jammerte. „Ich werde _seekrank_, ihr Bestien – ich bin ein Flugsaurier, und nicht für so ein dämliches _Boot _geschaffen – " „Kein schlechtes Wort über die Línghún, oder du kannst gleich mal über Bord springen und Salzwasser kosten! Oder Lóng möchte mit dir spielen – " In Lady Hǎi's Gesicht hatten sich rote Flecken gebildet. Das Schiff zu beleidigen war also offenbar ziemlich gefährlich – und Lóng sah richtig boshaft aus seiner Schüssel mit Hébāodàn hervor. Etwas Ei klebte noch an seiner Schnauze, was dem Ganzen hingegen wieder einen ebenso liebenswerten Aspekt verlieh. Sénsō duckte sich vorsichtig und murmelte mit gedämpfter Lautstärke weiterhin in seinen Linsenbrei, allerdings so, dass er von der Lady nicht mehr gehört werden konnte. Selbst er kannte seine Grenzen –  „Also, dann erst mal nach Ròushíyú. Dort gibt es eine tolle Kneipe, die zeige ich euch gleich, dort gibt es auch tolles Essen – "

Offensichtlich hatten sich die Gemüter wieder beruhigt, denn Hǎi lächelte wieder und streichelte ihren Schoßsaurier hingebungsvoll. Sachou atmete erleichtert auf, ebenso wie Manua, die hin und wieder einen ängstlichen Blick auf die Lady warf. Schließlich hatte sie schon so viele Geschichten über sie gehört – was davon wohl stimmte? Man konnte ja nie wissen..."

Nach dem Frühstück verschwand die Mannschaft wieder an Deck, während Tsumé unter ärgerlichem Fluchen zusammen mit Huǒshān und Moko die Töpfe und Pfannen säuberte; Lady Hǎi verschwand in ihr privates Zimmer, zu dem niemand außer ihr Zutritt hatte. Watarí legte sich noch etwas hin, um seinem Auge etwas Ruhe zu gönnen, und die kleineren Kinder wuselten aufgeregt die Treppe nach oben, um wie am vergangenen Tag den Himmel und das unendlich scheinende Meer zu betrachten. Womöglich flog _noch einmal _so ein schöner Archaeopteryx an Deck –

„Machst du dir Sorgen?" Tókui war zu Káshira getreten, der sich gerade auf den Weg in irgendein verlassenes Zimmer machen wollte. Ertappt drehte er sich um und grinste, um seine Verlegenheit zu verbergen. „Sorgen? Um _Wen_ denn?" „Blöde Frage. Suigín natürlich." Sie tappte ungeduldig mit dem Fuß und schüttelte hektisch ihre offene Mähne. „Ihre Standpauke hat mich richtig betreten gemacht, dich nicht? Sie hat ja recht – aber ehrlich gesagt, ich reiße mich nicht gerade darum, auf den Königshof zu gehen und dort vielleicht diesem General zu begegnen. Soll ja kein sonderlich angenehmer Zeitgenosse sein – " „Ja, da hast du ganz recht." Seine Augen wurden dunkel und unergründlich. „Aber wir sollten es tun – wir _müssen _wissen, ob er noch lebt – wie es ihm geht – Wir dürfen nicht vergessen, dass schließlich sein kleiner Bruder auch noch da ist und sich Sorgen macht. Es war verdammt taktlos von Kií – " „Apropos Kiíchigo- chan. Was war denn da gestern los?" unterbrach ihn Tókui mit einem anzüglichen Lächeln. „Heute morgen wollte sie ganz geknickt von mir wissen, wie du deine Freundinnen so im Allgemeinen zu behandeln pflegst – hab' ihr von der armen Kokemómo erzählt. Immerhin – " „Pah, Kokemómo war doch bloß ein kleiner Ausrutscher! Eigentlich wollte ich ja Sasaé eifersüchtig machen, hat ja schlussendlich auch geklappt. Dass sie wie eine Klette an mir kleben bleibt, war doch _nie _geplant – " „Was Frauen angeht, bist du ein echtes Schwein, Káshi- chan.", stellte Tókui ruhig fest. „Sei bloß froh, dass du dich nie mit _mir _eingelassen hast, sonst würden dir jetzt ein paar Zähne fehlen – " „Ach was, du weißt doch, dass ich mit dir nie was anfangen würde. Ich meine, wenn wir ehrlich sind, nehme ich mir in guter alter Macho- Tradition immer nur so richtige Zuckerpüppchen, oder? Eine richtige Frau würde mir irgendwann in den Hintern treten und dafür sorgen, dass ich nie wieder aufstehen könnte.", antwortete er aufrichtig und lächelte entwaffnend. Trotz seiner Herzlosigkeit wenn es um solche Dinge ging, wirkte er furchtbar bestechend – Tókui musste unwillkürlich grinsen. „Du wirst dich wohl _nie _ändern, was? Den Tag möchte ich erleben, an dem du jemanden findest, der dir mehr bedeutet als eine Nacht." „Oh, du bist ungerecht. Mit Uhyō war ich sogar ganze _zwei Monate _zusammen – stell dir mal vor – " „Uh, _Wahnsinn_. Das grenzt ja schon beinahe an eine Ehe – " „Ja, nicht? Aber dann wurde sie mir zu langweilig – " warf er eifrig ein und grinste begeistert. Manchmal, so dachte Tókui still bei sich, manchmal benahm er sich einfach wie ein kleines Kind, wenn auch auf eine anziehende Art und Weise.

General Mosar mochte zwar mit Herz und Seele Soldat sein, für Reisen mit Flugsauriern traf das allerdings nicht zu. Er _hasste_ es, auf den schwankenden Rücken dieser Tiere zu steigen, die weniger wogen als er selbst – abgesehen davon flogen sie in einer Höhe, die das Überleben eines Absturzes ziemlich unwahrscheinlich werden ließen. Mit einem Wort, er hatte Angst. Der narbenübersäte Soldat, der die Pterosaurier pflegte, zeigte mit einem Grinsen seine spärliche Zahnreihe. „Keine Sorge! Die sind alle zuverlässig, vor vier Tagen ist damit schon Major Sākuru nach Casava geflogen und hat die Stadt in nur _einem _Tag erreicht. Unglaublich, nicht wahr? Nachdem man die Bergketten und Täler außer acht lassen kann – in Luftlinie ist alles viel kürzer!"

„Na fein. Dann will ich den Schnellsten.", antwortete Mosar ungeduldig und musterte die Tiere mit einem argwöhnischen Blick. Man konnte ihnen nicht trauen –

„Der hier ist schon oft Richtung Casava geflogen. Aber trotzdem werden sie einmal landen müssen, um das Tier zu wechseln – es ist sonst zuviel für ihn, obwohl er an das Fünffache seines Körpergewichtes tragen kann. Na ja." Der alte Soldat hüstelte, während der General schon in Begriff war, sein Bein über das sattelartige Gebilde auf dem Rücken zu schwingen um aufzusteigen. „Die Rüstung solltet ihr lieber ausziehen und auf einen der anderen schnallen, sonst wird euch der Arme nicht sehr weit bringen können, sondern über den Wäldern abstürzen. In der Luft gibt es kaum Gefahren; ihr könnt also problemlos nur mit einem Dolch bewaffnet reisen." „Hm." Mosar wirkte alles andere als begeistert, als er sich schließlich widerwillig von Brustharnisch und Schienbeinschützern trennte. Auch sein langes Schwert musste in die Hände des Soldaten wandern und wurde auf einem etwas kleineren Pterosaurier befestigt. Dann allerdings konnte es losgehen –

Der Flugsaurier erhob sich nach einem kurzen Anlauf schnell von der Startrampe und schwang sich elegant in die Luft, während Mosar seine Augen zusammenkniff und sich an den Gurten festklammerte. Der Saurier fand nun von selber seinen Weg – dank einer langen und zähen Ausbildung brauchte sich der Reisende um nichts mehr zu kümmern, solange sie erst einmal in den Lüften schwebten. Wollte man landen, so brauchte man nur an einem kleinen Gurt zu ziehen und der Flugsaurier gehorchte prompt. Es wäre allerdings nicht sehr ratsam, den Pterosaurus über dem Nirgendwo zur Landung zu zwingen – denn er benötigte eine Startrampe, um wieder in die Lüfte zu kommen, und die hatte nur ein Wachturm, der extra für solche Zwecke ausgerüstet worden war.

Auch dieser Tag verging ereignislos wie der Vorhergegangene, der Himmel strahlend blau und klar, die Luft salzig und frisch. Ab und zu tauchten neben der Schiffsflanke die langen, spitzen Schnauzen kleiner Opthalmosaurier auf, die neugierig die große Dschunke betrachteten und dann unter aufgeregt klingenden Schreien wieder im Meer verschwanden.

Huǒshān und eine sehr ruhig aussehende Frau namens Aañkh besserten an Deck die schadhaften Netze mit dickem Bast aus. Bald näherten sich die Kinder, allen voran die neugierigen Zwillinge. „Hey, dürfen wir euch vielleicht helfen? Das sieht ja lustig aus, was ihr da macht!" „Ist euch langweilig?" fragte Aañkh sanft und lächelte. „Hier, setzt euch. Man macht es so und so – " Langsam und geduldig brachte sie ihnen das Flicken bei und bald saßen alle Kleinen inklusive Moko und Kiíchigo eifrig bei den Ausbesserungsarbeiten. Huǒshān freute sich im Stillen; sie würden viel schneller fertig werden, und ihr Anteil an Freizeit stieg. Ziemlich praktisch, diese Kinder...

Kamomé und Kagamí beschäftigten sich inzwischen mit einem Haufen Pläne und Schriftrollen, die ihnen Hǎi freundlicherweise geliehen hatte. Darauf waren die bisher erforschten Gebiete Noas zu sehen, zu denen die beiden „großen Seefahrer" Kōri und Yánshí, von denen selbst die respektlose Hǎi nur in ehrfürchtigem Tonfall sprach, bisher vorgedrungen waren. Kōri war bereits gestorben und Yánshí hatte sich irgendwohin in die Einöde zurückgezogen, niemand kannte ihren genauen Aufenthaltsort. Um eine Insel sollte es sich handeln, nur soviel war klar. Die Schrift konnten sie nur sehr schwer entziffern; leider beherrschten weder Kamomé noch ihr kleiner Helfer chinesische oder indische Schriftzeichen, und aus eben diesen stellte sich die Sprache in Asante zusammen, wie es schien. Zwar konnten sie die Einheimischen ziemlich gut verstehen, da sie Japanisch mit nur wenigen Brocken anderer Sprachen vermischt gebrauchten, doch in den Büchern sah das anders aus. „Ich geb's auf," stöhnte Kamomé nach einiger Zeit. „Die meisten Zeichen hier sind einfach _unentzifferbar_ – ich weiß nicht, was ich noch machen soll. Schade, dass Suigín nicht hier ist, er hätte uns bei einigen Zeilen sicher helfen können." „Ja, leider. Eigentlich wollte ich ja nächstes Jahr damit beginnen, Hindi und Koreanisch zu lernen – aber wenn wir hier nicht wegkommen, dann sehe ich für meine weiteren Studien ohnehin schwarz – "

Kagamí gähnte und reckte sich leicht. Wie Kamomé war er ein hochbegabter Schüler, aber im Gegensatz zu ihr hatten seine Großeltern nichts dagegen, wenn er ein paar Klassen übersprang. Aranámi Aráshi und Uzurá waren strikt dagegen gewesen, dass ihre Tochter mehr als eine Schulstufe schneller hinter sich ließ. Sie wollten ihr den Anschluss an Gleichaltrige nicht nehmen, was Kamomé im Vertrauen gesagt allerdings ziemlich egal war. Dank ihrer vielen außerschulischen Kurse würde sie auf der Uni dagegen sicherlich mehr als drei Semester überspringen und so gleich in das zweite oder dritte Jahr einsteigen können.

„Für Sprachen interessiere ich mich ehrlich gesagt nicht sonderlich. Ich mag Wissenschaft bei weitem lieber – ich glaube, endlich weiß ich, in welche Richtung mein Studium gehen sollte. Meeresbiologie wie Mutter gefällt mir nicht so sehr. Ich denke, ich werde mit Biotechnologie beginnen, und, falls ich es noch schaffe, auch noch Genetik. Das spricht mich momentan am meisten an – " „Wenn ich mit der Oberschule fertig bin, möchte ich zuerst Sprach – und Kulturwissenschaft mit der Studienrichtung Indologie belegen, dann Sinologie und Sprachen und Kulturen des Alten Orients. Eigentlich würde das um die 24 Semester brauchen, aber ich denke, das schaffe ich schneller." Kagamí meinte das alles völlig ernst; nie wäre es ihm in den Sinn gekommen, darüber Scherze zu machen. Trotzdem erklang plötzlich höhnisches Gelächter hinter ihnen, und die beiden drehten sich erstaunt um. „Du glaubst, du würdest _drei_ Studien in der Zeit von einem schaffen? Tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, das wird selbst _dir _nicht gelingen." Sachou hatte sich zuerst den halben Tag mit sich und einem Buch, dass er mitgebracht hatte, beschäftigt, dann war es ihm zu langweilig geworden und er hatte sich auf die Suche nach seinen Kameraden gemacht. Dabei hatte er zufällig dieses Gespräch mitangehört und schüttelte sich nun vor Lachen. „Hey, _ich _bin im ersten Jahr auf der Uni, und glaub' mir, es ist nicht so leicht, wie du denkst. Technische Chemie mag ja einfach klingen, aber das Studium hat's in sich, das könnt ihr mir glauben – " „Tut mir leid, aber Kagamí ist intelligenter als du. Das ist eine bewiesene Tatsache, die genauso auf mich zutrifft – das liegt nicht nur an unserem höheren IQ, sondern daran, dass wir bereit sind, hart zu arbeiten und alles zu tun um – " „Glaubst du vielleicht, ich tue das nicht? _Trotzdem_ ist es schwer, klar? Ihr mögt zwar in der Oberstufe die großen Nummern sein, aber das hilft euch auf der Uni _gar nichts_.", fauchte Sachou ärgerlich und ging, während ihm die beiden schweigend hinterher blickten und dann mitleidig die Achseln zuckten. „Wenn er sich dadurch besser fühlt – meine gesamten Lektionen laufen auf der Uni." „Meine auch! Bei welchen Professoren bist – " Neugierig begannen sich die Zwei über ihre Begabtenkurse zu unterhalten und vergaßen ihren Senpai bald. Er dagegen konnte ihr Gespräch nicht aus seinem Kopf drängen und wanderte nachdenklich durch das Schiff. Da strengte er sich an und arbeitete wie ein Idiot, bloß um von einer Siebzehn – und einem Elfjährigen hören zu müssen, dass sie drei Studien mit links schaffen würden. Und wie er die beiden kannte, hatten sie vermutlich auch noch recht.

„Hey, so trübsinnig, Sachou- senpai? Welche Laus ist _dir _denn über die Leber gelaufen?" ertönte eine Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr aus einer der Kajüten. Wie elektrisiert zuckte er zusammen und sah sich hastig um. Káshira und Tókui winkten ihm fröhlich aus dem kleinen Raum zu und luden ihn ein, zu ihnen zu kommen. Der leicht deprimierte Junge ließ sich nicht zweimal bitten und setzte sich zu ihnen. „Gerade war ich bei Aranámi und Mángetsu, wisst ihr – manchmal sind mir die beiden richtig unheimlich. Wie kann man nur so verdammt _klug _und dazu noch so _selbstsicher _sein? Ich mache mir schon das ganze Jahr Sorgen wegen diesem blöden Studium, und _die_ – " Seufzend stützte er den Kopf in seiner Hand auf. „Mein Vater wird mich _erschlagen_, wenn ich keine Erfolge nach Hause bringe – ich bin nun nicht so klug, wie er gerne hätte... ach." Mutlos ließ er die Wange auf seine angezogenen Knie sinken und stöhnte müde. Tókui bemühte sich, ihn aufzuheitern. „Es ist doch allgemein bekannt, dass sowohl Aranámi als auch Mángetsu nicht an normalen Maßstäben gemessen werden können – sie ist ein ganzes Jahr jünger als ich und in der selben Klasse – ihre Noten sind einfach _spitze_, und sie besucht unzählige Aufbaukurse, bei denen ich nicht mehr als meinen Namen verstehen würde – die Zwei sind eben so.

Kagamí überspringt doch auch Klassen am laufenden Band, oder etwa nicht?" „Mh." Er schien nicht völlig überzeugt, aber wenigstens etwas getröstet. „Ja, du hast ja recht. Ach, ich wünschte mir ein bisschen was von ihrer Intelligenz – dann wäre das ganze Studium nicht mehr halb so schwer – " „Nur Mut." Káshira klopfte ihm mitfühlend auf die Schulter. „Wenigstens kannst du in den Clubs auftrumpfen, wenn dich die ganzen Kleinen mit großen Augen anstarren – und nächstes Jahr kommen wir auch schon auf die Uni, da bist du dann kein Anfänger mehr, sondern hast alles im Griff, nicht?" Sachou nickte langsam und lächelte wieder ein bisschen. „Was – was spielt ihr denn da? Kann ich mitmachen?" „Klar doch. Das ist Májiàng, kannst du ja, oder?"   

Als der Abend dämmerte, erreichte Mosar endlich die Waldkette, hinter der Casava lag. Ein anstrengender Tag lag hinter ihm, und auch die beiden Flugsaurier waren erschöpft und taumelten schon mehr als sie flogen. Aber nun war er endlich am Ziel ...

„General! Ich habe Sie erwartet!" Gerade als sein Pterosaurus zur Landung ansetzte, erscholl eine bekannte Stimme. Major Sākuru stand neben dem Wärter und lächelte kühl. „Wie schön, dass meine Nachricht Sie erreicht hat! Ihr werdet _staunen _– " „Ich will morgen mit dem Jungen sprechen, heute steht mir der Sinn eher nach einem schönen Bad und einem weichen Bett." Er stockte kurz. „Und einer ordentlichen Mahlzeit. Reisen in der Luft gefällt mir nicht sehr, glaube ich ..." Sākuru verbeugte sich und verzog leicht spöttisch seine Lippen. Mosar bemerkte es und runzelte die Stirn; er wusste schon seit langem, dass Matandua in Sachen Loyalität und Ehrlichkeit Sākuru vorzuziehen war. Allerdings war der Major nun mal der fähigere Offizier der beiden, und sie vertrugen sich leider überhaupt nicht.

Wie der Zufall es so wollte, verbrachte er die Nacht im Gasthaus „Katatsúmuri", in dem auch schon die Pfadfinder genächtigt hatten. Der Wirt erzählte eilig davon, als er Mosar den Saké höchstpersönlich in den Baderaum brachte. „Sechzehn waren es, und ein kleiner Flugsaurier – ich wusste ja gar nicht, dass sie gesucht werden – Lady Hǎi hat ihre Rechnung bezahlt – " „Hǎi? Ist sie denn wieder in der Stadt?" Der General wurde aufmerksam und stellte den Becher an den Rand der großen Wanne ab. Erschrocken zuckte der Gastwirt zusammen und lächelte unsicher. „Oh, die Lady ist schon wieder abgereist. Vor zwei Tagen, sie kam im Morgengrauen und holte die Kinder ab. Zwei Stunden später erfuhren wir dann von der Verhaftung dieses Verräters und dass _diese_ Kinder die Gesuchten waren – wir haben hier zwar die Nachricht und den Steckbrief erhalten, aber – " „In Casava sind oft die größten Gauner unterwegs, und du wolltest vermutlich auch nicht auf deine Bezahlung verzichten, hab' ich recht?" fragte Mosar leicht amüsiert und starrte den Mann, der langsam rot anlief und an seinen eigenen Worten zu ersticken schien, durchdringend an. „Äh – hmm – Lady Hǎi, also, sich ihr zu widersetzen ist – " „Sehr gefährlich, ich weiß.", brachte Mosar den hastig begonnenen Satz zu Ende, als ihn der Wirt nur noch verstört beobachten konnte. „Schon gut, wir werden sowohl diese Kinder als auch Fräulein Samadhi, die Hochverrat begangen hat, finden und angemessen bestrafen." „Äh – Ja. Ganz recht, Herr General, äh – " stotterte der Gastwirt und fühlte sich, als müsste er einem Allosaurus gegenüberstehen, und zwar ganz ohne Waffen –

Eakeno wanderte munter vor sich hin summend über den Innenhof des Palasttraktes, der den Konkubinen vorbehalten war. Er war schon von früheren Königen errichtet worden; vier schlanke Säulen waren durch niedrige Häuser miteinander verbunden und umschlossen einen wunderschönen Garten, in dem von kundiger Hand Bäume und Sträucher gepflanzt worden waren, in der Mitte von einem kleinen Bach durchschnitten, über den eine kleine gebogene Brücke führte. Vorsichtig trat sie auf einen großen Stein und blickte einige Sekunden in das klare Wasser, dass sprudelnd aus einer kleinen Quelle ans Tageslicht trat und sich schäumend an den Steinen brach. Einige Fische tummelten sich in ihm und sammelten sich schließlich in dem großen Teich, der von Statuen und niederen Bänken gesäumt wurde.

Ein wundervoller Ort, um sich zu entspannen und die Gedanken kreisen zu lassen ...

Die schöne Konkubine ließ sich vorsichtig auf eine der steinernen Bänke sinken und rollte langsam die erste der insgesamt fünf Schriftrollen auf, die sie mitgebracht hatte. Der Garten war so still und leer, dass sie diese Gelegenheit einfach nutzen _musste_ –

Für einige Zeit war es völlig ruhig; lediglich einige große Libellen schwebten leicht wie Federn über dem kleinen Teich, aus dem ab und zu ein großer Fisch sprang und tropfensprühend wieder verschwand. Auch kleine Flugsaurier fanden sich ein, um in den Libellen und restlichen Insekten eine Mahlzeit zu finden. Von einem großen Schirm geschützt las Eakeno so vertieft in ihren Unterlagen, dass sie die lauten Schritte, die sich von außen näherten, zunächst völlig überhörte. Dann allerdings blickte sie alarmiert auf.

„HE, _Konkubine_! Wo ist mein Vater?" Die Stille zerbrach und zurück blieb nur die schrille, empörte Stimme Prinzessin Asukas, die anklagend mit dem Finger auf sie deutete. „Ist er wieder mal bei euch?" „Schon möglich", antwortete Eakeno leichthin und lächelte sogar, nachdem sie den ersten Zorn tapfer hinuntergeschluckt hatte. „Bei mir ist er allerdings nicht, wie Ihr seht – " Asuka schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf und stampfte mit dem Fuß heftig auf den Boden, wobei sie einige kleine Triebe in die Erde trat, was die Konkubine mit leichtem Kummer erfüllte. Warum benahm sich die Prinzessin bloß immer so furchtbar kindisch?

„Das sehe ich, dass er nicht bei Euch ist, _edle Konkubine_. Aber vielleicht hättet Ihr ja die Güte, eine von den anderen W – ich meine, _Damen_ zu fragen – " „Fragt sie doch selbst, Prinzessin Asuka," warf ihr Eakeno schnippisch hin und warf kühl den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie war ja nicht ihr Dienstmädchen –  „Ein Wunder, dass Ihr überhaupt lesen könnt, was, Eakeno? Auf euren – _Inseln_ – ist das ja nicht so üblich, hmm?" kicherte Asuka hämisch und strich sich aufreizend durch die Haare. Die Konkubine wurde wütend, wollte aber ihre Nerven noch nicht verlieren. „Nun ja, ich bin eben lernfähig. Was würdet _Ihr _denn tun, wenn ihr auf eine fremde Insel verschleppt werden würdet – und weder Sprache noch Schrift verstehen könntet?" „Pah, _mir _würde so was nie passieren. Aber nun gut, ich werde eben weiter nach meinem Vater suchen müssen. Schließlich – " Plötzlich wurde sie von einer noch um ein Vielfaches schrilleren und gelangweilteren Stimme als sie eine besaß, unterbrochen.

„_Prinzessin_ Asuka, Ihr habt noch einige Termine zu absolvieren, wie zum Beispiel das heutige Kampftraining und Benehmen bei Hofe. Es eilt; würdet Ihr also _bitte _endlich in den Hauptpalast kommen und mit Eurem Tagespensum beginnen?" knurrte eine grauhaarige alte Frau mit einem bitteren Zug um den Mund ärgerlich. Sie würdigte Eakeno keines Blickes, sondern zerrte ihren nur widerwillig folgenden Schützling an der Hand nach draußen. Nach dem ersten Schrecken begann die leicht erschrockene Konkubine befreit zu lachen. Diese Orimé war schon eine seltsame Frau – sie war wirklich dankbar, nicht zu ihren Schülern zu gehören. Kein Wunder, dass die arme Yèyīng –

„Eakeno! He, ich rede mit dir!" Wēnnuǎn eilte völlig außer Atem zu ihr und musste erst ein wenig nach Luft schnappen, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte. „Stell' dir bloß vor, heute war Shi Huángdì wie immer, ganz freundlich und so, wie früher eben. Und sobald der Hohenpriester da war, um mit ihm zu sprechen – nichts. Boshaft, launisch – Eakeno, ich bin mir sicher, daran ist bloß dieser widerliche Kerl mit seinen zwei Begleitern schuld!" „Hmm..." Die Angesprochene ließ zuerst ihren Blick ein wenig über den Garten schweifen, ehe sie antwortete. „Wenn das wahr ist, was sollen wir dann tun?"

Die Insel Ròushíyú erwies sich als vom Dschungel dicht bewaldetes, auf den ersten Blick allerdings unbewohntes Eiland. Nur ein hoher Wachturm zeugte von menschlicher Anwesenheit, ebenso wie ein alter Mann, der Hǎi mit einem freundlichen Winken begrüßte. Als sie die Línghún sicher in den Hafen gebracht hatte und die Mannschaft langsam das Schiff verließ, eilte er gleich zu ihnen. „Ach, Lady Hǎi! So sieht man sich wieder! Es ist schön, dass Ihr wieder nach Ròushíyú kommt. Gleich ist Mittag, und wenn Ihr Glück habt, könnt Ihr Hínan innerhalb von zwei Stunden erreichen.

Dann dürfte sogar noch etwas zu essen bei Shuǐhú zu haben sein – er hat sein Sortiment seit letztem Sommer stark erweitert, seit Ihr ihm – " Der Alte grinste verschwörerisch und beugte sich ein wenig weiter nach vorne. „Naja, mit _freundlichen _Worten beigebracht habt, dass Ihr mehr als nur drei Gerichte auf dem Tisch sehen möchtet – das hat er sich gemerkt, kann ich da nur sagen." „Hoffentlich." Hǎi lachte erheitert auf und tätschelte dem alten Mann abschiednehmend auf die Schulter, bevor sie sich zu ihrer Mannschaft und den Gästen umdrehte. „So, auf geht's! Wir haben einen ziemlich harten Aufstieg vor uns, unter zwei Stunden läuft da nichts. Also nehmt nur das Nötigste mit, klar? Sonst werdet ihr euch wünschen, nie nach Ròushíyú gekommen zu sein!"

Dāorèn und Inázuma stöhnten hingebungsvoll auf, während sie gequält die Augen verdrehten. „Oh nein, nicht dieser blöde Berg! Können die ihre Stadt denn nicht am Boden bauen, so wie andere Leute auch?" „Hier wimmelt es nur von gefährlichen Raubsauriern. Wenn wir uns nicht beeilen und bald nach Hínan kommen, ist die Gefahr eines Angriffs sehr hoch. _Ich _will nicht als Sauriermahlzeit enden." Ráiu hatte die beiden zufällig gehört und hielt ihnen nun mit ernster Miene eine Standpauke. „Ehrlich gesagt, ich fühle mich hier sehr unwohl. Wenn wir Pech haben, werden wir sogar unterwegs auf Saurier treffen, und davor fürchte ich mich."

„Los, kommt endlich! Wir haben nicht viel Zeit!" Selbst Hǎi war heute enorm nervös. Sie machte sich allerdings eher um das Wetter, das jeden Tag umschlagen konnte, Sorgen. Wenn sie nur rechtzeitig mit der Línghún davonkam – wenn es ihr nur gelingen könnte –

Nach einem kräftezehrenden Aufstieg von drei Stunden erreichten sie endlich die Plattform, auf der man die Stadt Hínan erbaut und mit einem festen Schutzwall aus Pfählen geschützt hatte. Hǎi war mit ihrer Mannschaft äußerst unzufrieden und trieb sie ständig mit lauten, ärgerlichen Kommentaren an. „Wenn ihr euch nicht endlich beeilt, dann könnt ihr gleich hier draußen bleiben, damit euch die Saurier fressen, klar? Oh, warum habe gerade ich den Ärger mit solch unfähigem _Pack_ wie euch?"

Keuchend ließen sich die Kinder vor dem fest verschlossenen Stadttor auf die Knie sinken und rangen zitternd nach Atem. Es schien beinahe unmöglich, jetzt _noch _weiter zu gehen –

„Wer ist da?" Ein winziger Spalt in einer kleinen Tür neben dem schweren Tor öffnete sich, und ein Paar funkelnder Augen blitzten heraus. Hǎi winkte lässig und grinste boshaft, als hinter der Türe ein ärgerliches Knurren erklang und einen kleinen Spalt geöffnet wurde. „Ach, Lady Hǎi. Beehrt Ihr uns wieder? Ach, wie _schön_..." Der Besitzer der Stimme wurde sichtbar; es handelte sich um ein kleines Männchen, dass die schöne Lady mit großem Argwohn musterte. Ráiu drängte sich nach vorne und zwinkerte dem Mann zu, der daraufhin heftig errötete und sich eilig zurückzog. Hǎi musterte ihre Meisterin misstrauisch und zuckte dann die Achseln. „Womit habe ich so was bloß verdient..."

Der ominöse Shuǐhú entpuppte sich als runder, gemütlicher Mann, der das gleichnamige Gasthaus, das Einzige in der Stadt, führte und Hǎi mit unterwürfigem Lächeln begrüßte, während er sich verstohlen den Schweiß von der Stirn wischte. „Oh, werte Lady! Ihr besucht unsere kleine Stadt also wieder – mein Gasthof führt jetzt weitaus mehr Speisen als früher – ihr werdet _begeistert _sein – " „Das hoffe ich auch schwer." Das junge Mädchen hob eine Augenbraue und musterte ihn streng. „Letztes Mal war ich _ganz und gar nicht _zufrieden – ich werde gleich nachprüfen, inwiefern du dich verbessert hast. Jetzt brauchen wir erst mal Zimmer, ein Bad und dann etwas zu essen. Klar?" „Natürlich." Der Wirt nickte und verbeugte sich tief. „Alles wird sofort erledigt – "

Nach einem erfrischenden Bad fanden sich alle nach und nach im großen Speisesaal des Shuǐhú ein und ließen sich am großen Tisch, der in der Mitte des Saals eilig von den Dienern aufgestellt worden war, nieder. Der Wirt tischte Mannschaft und Pfadfindern ordentlich auf; bald bog sich die Tafel vor lauter Köstlichkeiten, die selbst die kritische Hǎi mit hoheitsvollem Nicken akzeptierte und von allen begeistert verzehrt wurden. Mitten in der Schlemmerei wurden sie plötzlich von einem lauten Knall aufgeschreckt und sprangen auf.

Ráiu war totenblass geworden und ließ ihren Löffel fallen. „Ein Angriff", meinte sie tonlos.

Inázuma packte seinen Dolch, den er hinter seinen Sitz gelegt hatte, und schlich katzenartig zur Tür. Auf den Straßen waren aufgeregte hin und herlaufende Menschen zu erkennen, Mütter und Väter, die ihre Kinder eilig in Sicherheit bringen oder ihre Saurier retten wollten, alles in allem ein furchtbares Chaos aus Geschrei und dem Stampfen vieler Füße. Doch über all dem Lärm war ein dröhnender Ton zu hören, der ihnen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. „Verflucht – " „Bleib hier, Inázuma. Ganz ruhig." Die alte Frau bewegte kaum ihre Lippen, während sie ihre Hand wie einen Schraubstock um Hǎi's Handgelenk gepresst hatte und sie eisern festhielt. „Meisterin, lasst mich _sofort _los! Wir müssen –" „Wir müssen nichts. Bloß ganz still hier drin bleiben und – " „Warten bis die Saurier uns hier finden und fressen? Nein, Ráiu. Wir müssen hier jetzt raus.", mischte sich Dāorèn ruhig ein und drückte fest auf die Hand der alten Meisterin, bis sie Hǎi aus ihrem Griff entließ. Müde senkte sie ihren Kopf und griff ebenfalls nach den Waffen. „Also gut – dann gehen wir – "

Auch die Pfadfinder drängten sich hinter den Seefahrern ins Freie und ließen einen geschockten Gastwirt zurück. „Wenn das mal gut geht – "

Gewandt und lautlos erklommen sie das Dach des Gasthofs und beobachteten die mit einem Schlag ruhig gewordene Straße. Eine seltsame, bedrohliche Stille hatte sich über Hínan ausgebreitet, niemand bis auf einige bewaffnete Männer und Frauen im Schutz des obligatorischen Wachturms mitten in der Stadt war mehr im Freien zu sehen. Das dumpfe Grollen, das aus der Richtung des Stadttores immer näher kam, ängstigte sie alle bis auf Inázuma, der den Sauriern mit kalter Entschlossenheit entgegensah.

Nach Minuten des angespannten Wartens kam der Grund des Lärms in ihr Blickfeld. Es handelte sich um eine Gruppe Allosaurier, die neugierig die Köpfe hin und her wandten und ihre klaren, kalten Augen eifrig schweifen ließen. Sie waren schon den ganzen Tag ohne Erfolg auf Jagd gewesen und _mussten _einfach fressen –

„Diese verdammten Biester." Inázuma bewegte kaum seine Lippen und hielt den Blick starr auf die Raubsaurier geheftet, während sie immer näher und näher kamen. Plötzlich schwirrte ein Pfeil durch die Luft, der einen der jüngeren Allosaurier an der Schulter traf. Das große Tier zuckte zusammen und stieß einen wütenden Schrei aus. Seine Kumpanen beobachteten, wie dunkles Blut langsam aus der Wunde tropfte und sich auf den Steinplatten der Straße verteilte. Das Leittier stieß ein lautes Brüllen aus und wandte sich zu einem Haus am Rand.

Das nächste, das Káshira, der ebenso wie die anderen in eine Art Lähmung verfallen war, zu Bewusstsein kam, war der entsetzte Schrei eines Kindes und ein reißendes Geräusch. Dann herrschte wieder Stille.

„_Verflucht_!" Der rothaarige Mann sprang ruckartig aus seiner Hockstellung auf und packte den Bogen, der um seine Brust hing. „Jetzt bist du dran – "

Im selben Moment gaben die Menschen am Wachturm mit Hilfe eines Parasaurolophus- Horns ein dröhnendes Signal ab und verließen ihre Zuflucht. Auch von der anderen Seite näherten sich Krieger der Stadt, um die Saurierherde einzukreisen.

Káshira und die anderen kauerten sich hinter dem Dachfirst zusammen, während sich Hǎi und ihre Begleiter aufrichteten, um sich am Kampf zu beteiligen...

Die eingekreisten Saurier stießen ein drohendes Brüllen aus und gingen ebenfalls zum Angriff über – durch den aufgewirbelten Staub verschwamm alles zu einem Gemisch aus Formen und Farben, einzelne Geräusche waren kaum noch voneinander zu unterscheiden. Nur hin und wieder ertönte ein einzelner Schrei oder wütendes Brüllen über die wabernde Geräuschkulisse. Káshira hielt seine Augen zunächst geschlossen, öffnete sie dann aber wieder und beobachtete den erbitterten Kampf, der unter ihnen tobte. Zwei Saurier und drei Männer lagen bereits bewusstlos oder sogar tot auf der Straße; einem der Allosaurier hatte ein scharfes Schwert die Kehle aufgeschlitzt und das rote Blut spritzte in hohem Bogen auf den Weg. Plötzlich allerdings herrschte atemlose Stille.

Die Saurier hatten sich getrennt und offensichtlich hinter Häusern oder Bäumen versteckt; die Krieger sahen sich verwirrt um und bemühten sich, die Tiere zu entdecken.

Ráiu und der Rest der Seefahrer beeilten sich, wieder auf das Dach zu kommen, um ihre wie vom Erdboden verschluckten Feinde zu lokalisieren. Jäh blickte sich Ráiu mit panikerfüllter Miene um und packte Tsumé, der ihr am nächsten stand, brutal am Arm. „Wo ist sie? _Wo ist Hǎi_?" zischte sie entsetzt und schüttelte ihn heftig. „Au! Ich – ich weiß nicht – " „Ihr _Idioten_! Wir müssen sie finden! Sie war doch eben noch hier!"

Plötzlich wiesen die Zwillinge mit zitternden Fingern nach unten. „Da – da ist wer – " Alle starrten nach unten und folgten mit ihren Blicken dem Weg der Zeigefinger. Dāorèn schluckte entsetzt und presste seine Hand vor den Mund. „Oh nein – sie ist – " „Da unten! Sie – wir müssen sie – " stammelte Huǒshān außer sich und brach in Tränen aus.

Auf dem Erdboden quälte sich gerade Hǎi aus dem Schatten eines zerstörten Hauses und war offensichtlich in Begriff, die Straße zu überqueren, um Schutz zu suchen, als urplötzlich –

„_Nein_! KEHR UM!" kreischte Ráiu dem Wahnsinn nahe auf und machte Anstalten, vom Dach zu springen. Nur mit Mühe gelang es Tsumé, sie zurückzuhalten. „Bist du _wahnsinnig_? Bleib hier! Du _kannst _ihr jetzt nicht helfen!" „Aber!" Verbissen wehrte sich die alte Frau und biss ihm erbarmungslos in den Arm. „Au – " Er versetzte ihr zwar einen schmerzhaften Schlag auf den Kopf, dachte aber nicht im Geringsten daran, sie loszulassen. Tókui blickte nach unten und bemerkte nun ebenfalls den Grund für ihre Panik. Einer der älteren Saurier schlich sich unbemerkt seitlich im Schatten des Hauses an sie heran und knurrte leise. „Warum reagiert sie denn nicht? Was ist los?" zischte Tókui entsetzt auf und schüttelte Dāorèn, der zufällig schräg vor ihr hockte und das Ganze mit grimmiger Miene beobachtete. „Sieh dir ihren Kopf an. Die Schläfe. Sie blutet, irgendwas hat sie da sicher getroffen. Sie _kann _gar nicht schneller – " Überrascht bemerkte Tókui, dass seine Schultern zitterten und er mit den Zähnen knirschte. Auch Inázuma hatte seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, von der tobenden Ráiu einmal abgesehen.

Langsam taumelte Hǎi über den Weg und hielt mit schmerzerfüllten Gesicht ihre Hände an den Kopf. Ein pulsierender Schmerz zwang sie dazu, mit halbgeschlossenen Augen im Zickzackkurs über die Steinplatten zu wandern und ihre Umgebung nur noch grell und unscharf wahrzunehmen. Bis allerdings –  „Au! Was – " Irgend etwas hatte sie leicht angestoßen und zu Fall gebracht. Wenn das ein blöder Scherz war –

Als sie den scharfen Atem des Raubtieres auf ihrem Gesicht fühlte und seine Wärme spürte, klärte sich ihr vernebelter Kopf mit einem Schlag. Langsam hob das junge Mädchen seinen Blick und starrte in einen Wald aus nadelspitzen, fingerdicken Zähnen. „Oh je – " Vorsichtig wanderten ihre Augen höher und begegneten den kalten Augen des Sauriers, der boshaft zu grinsen schien -  Plötzlich fühlte sie ein leichtes Kratzen an ihrer Schulter und musste trotz aller Todesangst lächeln. „Lóng, mein Schatz – " flüsterte sie sanft und spürte seinen langen Schwanz sanft an ihren Hals peitschen. „Still, ganz ruhig – du läufst jetzt ganz schnell weg, ja?" Lóng schnaubte ablehnend und blieb. Der Allosaurus entfernte sich einen halben Schritt und stürmte dann nach vorne, um sie genüsslich zwischen seinen mächtigen Kiefern zu zermalmen –

„Nein, nein, das nicht", flüsterte Hǎi konzentriert und zog eilig zwei lange Haarnadeln aus ihrem Knoten, die sie zwischen Zeige- und Mittelfinger schob und mit dem Daumen fixierte. Als der Saurier seinen Kopf wuchtig neigte und das Maul zum tödlichen Biss aufreißen wollte, erwartete sie ihn hochkonzentriert und hob ihre Hände –

Sowohl Seefahrer als auch Pfadfinder hielten entsetzt den Atem an, als sich die blitzende Nadel in das linke Auge des Tieres bohrte, dass sich daraufhin vor Schmerz brüllend einige Schritte zurückzog und den Schädel wie wild hin und herschüttelte. Einige Sekunden Atempause waren ihr gegönnt –

„Komm." Dāorèn war geräuschlos vom Dach gesprungen und über die Straße zu seiner Vorgesetzten geeilt, die er geschickt unter Achseln und Kniekehlen packte, um mit ihr in das nächste Haus zu eilen, vorbei an dem tobenden Saurier, den sich gerade ein furchterregend dreinblickender Inázuma vornahm.

Das lange Schwert glitt durch die Kehle und bohrte sich dann zitternd in den Bauch des Tieres, das daraufhin noch einige Schritte über die Straße taumelte und dann blutüberströmt zusammenbrach. Einige Male hoben sich die mächtigen Flanken noch, dann lag der Saurier still.

Der Kampf schien nun größtenteils vorbei; vier der Tiere hatte es im Endeffekt erwischt. Ihre Leichen wurden von einigen Bewohnern der Stadt zerlegt und in Sackleinen gehüllt fortgeschafft. Über die fünf Leichen legte man schweigend blütenweiße Tücher und bahrte sie auf; einige Frauen schluchzten laut, die Männer bargen verzweifelt ihre Gesichter in den Händen. Eilig erhob sich Ráiu und kroch nach unten, um nach ihrer Schülerin zu sehen. Die Pfadfinder und die restliche Mannschaft folgten ihrem Beispiel.

Hǎi lag in mehrere Tücher gewickelt auf einem Futón und betastete stöhnend ihren Kopf, der gerade von einer jüngeren Frau vorsichtig untersucht und verbunden wurde. Dāorèn saß neben dem Bett und hielt zärtlich ihre Hand, Lóng hatte sich auf dem Bett zusammengeringelt und schlief an der Seite seiner Herrin. Stumm setzten sich die Pfadfinder auf die Kissen, die ihnen eilig hingeschoben wurden und drängten sich voller Furcht aneinander. Der Schock über diesen Angriff steckte ihnen immer noch heftig in den Knochen.

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Ráiu stumm neben ihrem Schützling saß und ebenso wie Dāorèn ihre Hand tätschelte, öffnete sich die Tür abrupt und ein bluttriefender, dämonisch dreinblickender Inázuma taumelte in den kleinen Raum. Schlagartig wurde alles still und jeder starrte auf den keuchenden Rothaarigen, der sein gezücktes Schwert noch in der Hand hielt.

„Ganz ruhig, Inázuma. Du kannst dich jetzt wieder beruhigen. Der Saurier ist tot." Leicht erhob sich Dāorèn und durchquerte rasch den Raum. „Komm, gib mir das Schwert." In Inázumas Gesicht zuckten zwar noch einige Muskeln, dennoch gab er seine Waffe nach einigen sanften Berührungen auf seine Hand her. „Diese Verdammten – man sollte sie alle – " 

„He, kommt mal her. Hǎi will euch was sagen.", zischte Ráiu leise und winkte die beiden Männer, die auf der Stelle verstummten, zu sich.

„Dāorèn, Inázuma – " flüsterte das junge Mädchen schwach und packte vorsichtig ihre Hände. Ein dünner Blutfaden sickerte aus ihrem Mundwinkel und sie hustete krampfhaft, ehe sie weitersprechen konnte. Als Dāorèn ihre Versuche unterbrechen und sie dazu bringen wollte, sich zu schonen, schüttelte sie nur ärgerlich den Kopf und legte einen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Es – es tut mir ja so leid – ich wollte euch nicht – " „Shh, shh, nicht reden – ist ja schon gut – " „Nein, ich – ich hätte euch niemals in Schwierigkeiten bringen dürfen – es ist alles meine Schuld. Ich bin es gar nicht wert, dass ich euch – auf meinem Schiff – "

Sowohl Dāorèn als auch Inázuma beugten sich gemeinsam zu ihr und drückten nun ihrerseits ihre Finger auf den Mund des jungen Mädchens. „Das reicht schon. Still sein, ja? Nicht mehr sprechen. Wir verzeihen dir ja schon – " Nach einigen weiteren Hustenanfällen schlief Hǎi schließlich dennoch einigermaßen friedlich ein, flankiert von ihrer Meisterin und den beiden Männern, die alle drei die ganze Nacht bei ihr wachten, ohne ihre Seite auch nur einmal zu verlassen.

In dieser Nacht trauerte ganz Hínan um die fünf Gefallenen, drei Männer und zwei Frauen, die im Kampf mit dem Allosaurus - Rudel ihr Leben verloren hatten.

Káshira sprach noch kurz mit einer der jungen Frauen, die geschäftig im Raum hin und herwuselten, um Hǎi und den anderen Verletzten zu helfen. „Ähm – das ist sehr nett von euch, dass sich hier jeder um den anderen kümmert – " „Ich habe meinen Onkel verloren. Alle hatten Familie, die um sie trauert. Wenn solche Menschen sterben, dann reißt es ein tiefes Loch in unsere Stadt. Stirbt dagegen jemand wie Hǎi – " Sie rümpfte die Nase und warf den Kopf in den Nacken. „Um die trauert doch keiner außer ihrer seltsamen Mannschaft. Was man so hört über sie – nein, eine ehrbare Frau ist die nicht. Aber gut – sie kann es sich ja leisten, hierher zu kommen und die große Retterin zu spielen. Pff." Mit wiegendem Schritt und verächtlicher Miene entfernte sie sich wieder, während Káshira gedankenverloren den Kopf zwischen seine Hände legte und müde die Augen schloss.


	28. Verhängnisvolle Begegnung

28. Kapitel

Verhängnisvolle Begegnung 

Obwohl es am vorhergegangenen Tag noch ziemlich schlecht für Hǎi ausgesehen hatte, erwiesen sich ihre Verletzungen lediglich als Kratzer, und sie plante bereits ihre Abreise. Während sie auf dem Futón lag, dirigierte sie ihre Mannschaft eifrig hin und her, um das Schiff ordnungsgemäß mit Wasser und Proviant zu versorgen. Die Pfadfinder bedankten sich bei ihr unter Tränen und Manua begann vor lauter Dankbarkeit wirklich zu schluchzen, was bei dem violetthaarigen Mädchen leichte Verlegenheit auslöste. „Ist ja schon gut, ehrlich – ihr braucht euch doch nicht zu bedanken. Das war doch selbstverständlich – in einer Woche hole ich euch wieder ab. Dann befreien wir euren hübschen Freund, und ihr geht eurer Wege."

Dāorèn und Inázuma schwänzelten einige Zeit unschlüssig um Hǎi herum, ohne sie anzusprechen, bis sie von Ráiu ungeduldig hinausgeworfen wurden. „Eurem Kapitän geht es gut, wie ihr sehen könnt, also trampelt hier nicht wie liebeskranke Tawhaki herum, ja?"

Maulend zogen die zwei schließlich ab, während Hǎi leise zu lachen begann. „Oh, seid nicht zu hart zu ihnen, Meisterin. Immerhin verdanke ich nur ihnen mein Leben." „Trotzdem. Wir wollen doch noch heute Nacht ablegen, also müssen wir uns endlich beeilen." Die alte Frau wirkte verlegen und rang zögernd die Hände, bis sie endlich zu sprechen begann. „Hǎi, du weißt doch – ich hätte – dir helfen müssen – vergib' einer alten, dummen Frau – " „Was redet Ihr denn da, Meisterin?" erwiderte das Mädchen nach einer kurzen Pause und lächelte sanft. „Mir tut es leid, dass ich euch alle in Gefahr gebracht habe. Ich bin immer noch so gedankenlos – manchmal vergesse ich, dass ich nicht mehr zu Hause bin." Während sich die beiden Frauen verständnisinnig anlächelten und weiter über die Ladung der Línghún sprachen, fiel Káshira, der ganz in der Nähe gestanden hatte, Kiíchigo wieder ein. Hǎi hatte ihnen wieder etwas Geld geschenkt, um sich neue Kleider zu kaufen, und sie alle hatten davon Gebrauch gemacht, mit dem Ergebnis, dass das braunhaarige Mädchen wieder einmal zum Anbeißen hübsch aussah – diesmal würde ihm Hotáru nicht in die Quere kommen –

„Kií- chan." Seine Stimme hatte einen anziehend erotischen Unterton angenommen, der ihr beinahe den Atem raubte. „Äh... ja?" „Kií – du siehst einfach bezaubernd aus, weißt du das eigentlich? Wenn du möchtest, kann ich dir was zeigen – wird dich interessieren – " Sie schluckte und musste einen Moment überlegen, bevor sie ihm antworten konnte. „Du hast mich ziemlich gemein abserviert, schon vergessen? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich lasse mich so einfach von dir benutzen, als – als wäre ich ein Taschentuch oder so was?" „Ach. Sei doch nicht so nachtragend." Gelangweilt räkelte er sich und warf ihr einen undurchschaubaren Seitenblick zu. „Oder bist du so wie diese alten Vetteln, die einem jedes Wort jahrelang übel nehmen?" Seine Stimme wurde schmeichelnd, und er blickte schmollend unter seinen Lidern hervor. „So bist du doch nicht, oder?" Mit Schrecken fühlte Kiíchigo, wie sie langsam weich wurde und nachsichtig zu lächeln begann. „Also gut.", antwortete sie widerstrebend und schüttelte unwillig ihren Kopf. „Dann zeig' mir eben, was du da so Tolles hast – "

Eifrig zog er sie aus dem Haus und hinter einen breiten Brunnen, der in der Mitte des Innenhofes stand. Dort steckte er seine rechte Hand in die Tasche und zog einige kleine Gegenstände hervor, die Kiíchigo dazu veranlassten, erschrocken und peinlich berührt die Hände vor ihren Mund zu schlagen und aufgeregt zu kichern. „Du – die hast du von der Erde mitgenommen... ?" „Klar doch.", antwortete er lässig und grinste cool. „Ich gehe doch _nie _ohne meinem Notvorrat aus dem Haus – "

„Shíkū." Die Stimme des Majors klang grimmig und dennoch zufrieden, als er vor Mosar in die kleine Zelle trat. „Ich wusste, du würdest es schaffen – "

„Ich – ich habe mein Bestes gegeben, oh Herr – " stammelte der Junge und zuckte ängstlich zusammen, als sich ihm der junge Mann mit schnellem Schritt näherte. Vor ihm auf dem rohen Steinboden lag ein Haufen Teile aus Eisen und Bambusstücken, darunter der Prototyp einer Waffe auf einer Menge handgezeichneter Pläne. Die schwere Waffe wurde mit einem Feuerstein, der auf ihrer Oberseite befestigt war, gezündet und über der Schulter getragen. „Mehr – zu mehr bin ich nicht in der Lage, Herr – ich bin noch nicht weit genug – " Aói keuchte und zitterte heftig, was Mosar mit Sorge bemerkte. „Sākuru, wie lange habt Ihr ihn denn schuften lassen? Der Junge pfeift ja aus dem letzten Loch..." „Solange, wie es eben nötig war.", entgegnete der Major trocken und lächelte kühl. „Aber seht, was er geschaffen hat – kein Schwert der Welt kann diese Waffe aufwiegen – ich wies ihn an, eine nach dem Vorbild der Feuerrohre der Fremden zu machen – " Immer noch lächelnd packte er den Prototyp und legte ihn auf seine Schulter. Mosar beobachtete ihn stumm, ohne einen Muskel zu rühren; selbst als die Waffe unter ohrenbetäubendem Getöse und einem langen Feuerstrahl losging, bewegte sich in seinem Gesicht nicht einmal eine Wimper. „Nun, ist das dieses hochgepriesene Wunder?" meinte er ruhig, als Sākuru mit seiner Demonstration fertig war. Die Bleikugel hatte ein riesiges Loch in die Wand gerissen und die Wächter zu Tode erschreckt; sie alle waren schreiend aus dem Gebäude geflohen. Die Augen des Majors blitzten gefährlich, als er sich mit einem Ruck zu seinem Vorgesetzten umdrehte. „Oh ja, dies ist die Waffe, die diese Welt verändern wird. Wenn wir erst einmal mehr davon haben, wird nichts mehr so sein wie zuvor. Nun können wir Feinde aus der Entfernung bekämpfen – nicht nur die Saurier, sondern auch alle Provinzen, die uns feindlich gesonnen sind – " Er verstummte abrupt, als er die kühle Miene des Generals bemerkte. „Nun, so weit, so gut. Wie wirksam diese Waffe wirklich ist, wird sich zeigen. Zuallererst ordne ich an, dass in allen Eisenminen die Herstellung dieser Feuerrohre Priorität hat. Unsere Armee wird eine größere Anzahl davon benötigen, nicht wahr?" Dem verschreckten Jungen auf dem Boden schenkte er zunächst keinen Blick mehr, dann allerdings schien er sich wieder an ihn zu erinnern. „So, du bist also der dumme junge Mann, den man zu Tode verurteilt hat. Warum musstest du auch den Gesetzen dieses Landes zuwiderhandeln? An deinem Unglück bist du ganz alleine schuld." Aói wurde, ehe er sich's versah, von Mosar am Kragen gepackt und in eine kleine Nebenzelle geschleift, in der nichts außer einem Tisch und zwei Stühlen stand. In einen dieser Sessel drückte ihn der General jetzt und platzierte sich ihm gegenüber. Nach einigen Sekunden des Schweigens platzte der blauhaarige Junge ungeduldig heraus. „Was ist denn nun? Tötet ihr mich, oder soll ich weiter irgendwelche Waffen entwickeln – ich hab' diese Ungewissheit satt!" „Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Mann. Du erfährst dein weiteres Schicksal schon noch früh genug. Zuallererst will ich wissen, wohin die Fremden, diese Kinder, mit dem Schiff wollten. Wenn du kooperativ bist, werde ich mir vielleicht eine mildere Strafe überlegen." „Ich hab' keine Ahnung, wo die Fremden hinwollten! Die habe ich nur kurz gesehen – nur kurz – " „Du _Lügner_! Sie überlassen dir eine Waffe, und du behauptest frech, sie nur _kurz _gekannt zu haben? Wenn du nicht sofort mit der Wahrheit herausrückst, dann lasse ich dich auspeitschen! Oder – noch besser – " Mosar war aufgesprungen und langte nach hinten in seinen Gürtel. Mit schreckengeweiteten Augen erkannte Aói in dem langen, schmalen Gegenstand, den er hervorholte, die gefürchtete Peitsche des Generals.

„Heilerin Talingo! Heilerin Talingo!" Aufgeregt rannte der kleine, dunkelhäutige Junge über den Flur und stieß beinahe mit einigen anderen Heilern zusammen, die ihm böse Blicke hinterher warfen und ärgerlich zischten. Die junge Frau stand an einem der großen Fenster und musterte ihn mit kühler Gelassenheit. „Dengei, du sollst nicht so schreien. Und nicht laufen. Was ist denn so wichtig, dass du deine Manieren vergisst?" „Der Junge aus der Fremde hat schon wieder hohes Fieber! Und er wacht gar nicht mehr auf, was soll ich denn bloß tun, Heilerin?" „Warte, ich komme ja schon." Sie folgte ihm mit festem Schritt zu der kleinen Kammer, in der ihr ganz spezielles Sorgenkind lag.

Abgesehen davon, dass ihr der König mit sofortiger Exekution gedroht hatte, sollte dem Fremden etwas zustoßen, empfand sie es jedes Mal als beinahe persönliche Beleidigung, wenn einer ihrer Patienten starb. Die hatten nicht zu sterben, sondern gefälligst gesund zu werden, so wie es sich gehörte. Und der blonde Fremdling war ihr seit dem Tag seiner Ankunft ein steter Dorn im Auge, denn er bemühte sich kein bisschen, wieder zu Kräften zu kommen. Eher das Gegenteil; als würde er sich selber langsam immer mehr seiner eigenen Lebenskraft entziehen.

Hotáru lag schwer atmend auf den Laken und warf manchmal seinen Kopf unruhig hin und her, ohne aufzuwachen. Schweißtropfen perlten von seiner Stirn, obwohl das Gesicht eine leichenblasse Färbung angenommen hatte. Eilig entfernte Talingo den Verband um seinen Kopf, um die Wunde zu betrachten und sie wieder zu säubern, als er plötzlich nach ihrer Hand griff und einige unverständliche Worte flüsterte. Langsam beugte sie sich nach unten, um ihn besser zu verstehen, als er auch schon wieder in die Apathie versank und für die nächsten Stunden nicht mehr daraus erwachte.  

Als der Abend zu dämmern begann, war auch die Línghún startklar und die Mannschaft begann sich von den Pfadfindern zu verabschieden. Inázuma und Dāorèn hatten beschlossen, ihren geliebten Kapitän auf einer Art Hängesessel zwischen sich den Berg nach unten zu tragen, denn sie sollte sich noch schonen. Diese Maßnahmen riefen bei Hǎi einen halben Tobsuchtsanfall hervor, bis ihr Ráiu noch einmal ins Gewissen sprach und sie unter Widerwillen ihre Zustimmung gab. Als die drei endlich abgezogen waren, konnte man ihre wütenden Protestschreie noch eine ganze Weile nachhallen hören. Ihre alte Meisterin, die mit Huǒshān zurückgeblieben war, atmete auf und wischte sich erleichtert über die Stirn. „So, geschafft. Die brauchen jetzt zwar eine ganze Weile über den Berg hinunter, aber immer noch besser, als sie quält sich von selbst abwärts. Wenn wir Pech haben, dann entzündet sich die Wunde oder sonst was Schlimmes." Huǒshān nickte beifällig und heftete ihre großen Augen bewundernd auf die alte Frau. „Ihr könnt immer so gut mit ihr umgehen, nur Euch ist sie bereit zu gehorchen. Das ist eine Meisterleistung!" „Kein Wunder." Ráiu lachte trocken und hustete asthmatisch. „Immerhin kenne ich sie, seit sie sieben Jahre alt ist. Und sie mag zwar stur wie ein Rangi sein, aber in Sachen Vernunft brauchst du dir um Hǎi keine Sorgen zu machen. Im Grunde weiß sie ja selber ganz genau, was das Richtige ist, nur braucht sie zwischendurch einfach ein bisschen Widerspruch."

Langsam brachen auch die beiden Frauen auf und verabschiedeten sich noch einmal von Sachou und Kamomé, die als Letzte noch vor den Stadttoren zurückgeblieben waren. Káshira und Kiíchigo hatten sich auffällig schnell von den anderen getrennt und auf den Weg zurück in den Gasthof gemacht, und die restlichen Kinder hatten sich ebenfalls in alle Richtungen zerstreut. „Na dann, wir holen euch ja bald wieder ab. Das „Shuǐhú" ist für eine Woche bezahlt, also macht euch keine Sorgen. Hínan ist zwar langweilig, aber sonst ziemlich sicher, solche Angriffe wie gestern kommen eigentlich nicht allzu oft vor. Sollte es doch einmal der Fall sein, dann hört auf Shuǐhú, er ist zwar sonst nur ein dicker Sack mit heißer Luft, aber in solchen Situationen weiß er genau, wie man sich am besten zu verhalten hat." Kamomé lächelte ein bisschen und verneigte sich dankbar vor den beiden. „Wir haben es nur eurer Mannschaft zu verdanken, dass wir gestern mit dem Leben davon gekommen sind." Für einen kleinen Augenblick färbten sich ihre Wangen leicht rötlich, als sie Ráiu fest in die Augen sah. „Könntet Ihr Lady Hǎi vielleicht dafür danken, dass sie unseren Kameraden retten will? Es ist sehr – sehr selbstlos von ihr – " „Schon gut." Die alte Frau lächelte freundlich. „Ich werde es ausrichten."

Dann verschwanden auch die letzten beiden Mitglieder der Mannschaft, und die zwei Pfadfinder zogen sich wieder in den Schutz des großen Stadttores zurück. Die Allosaurier hatten zwar das massive Tor nicht aufbrechen können, dafür waren aber knapp daneben einige Palisaden morsch geworden. Das hatte ihnen den Weg in die Stadt geöffnet.

Nun konnte man einige der Stadtbewohner bei der hastigen Reparatur und Überprüfung des restlichen Walls beobachten. Kamomé und Sachou wanderten langsam in Richtung Gasthof zurück, als ihnen plötzlich Manua in großen Sprüngen und mit einem begeisterten Gesichtsausdruck entgegenkam. „Oh, ich habe eine gute Nachricht! Ich _muß _es einfach jemandem erzählen, sonst platze ich noch!" „Oh! Manua- san!" Sachou grinste begeistert und strahlte. Kamomé musterte ihn mit Abscheu und wandte sich mit angeekelter Miene ab. „Wie schön für dich. Was ist es denn?" fragte sie kühl und blickte Manua nicht gerade sehr freundlich an. Die schwarzhaarige Frau ließ sich dadurch allerdings ihre gute Laune nicht verderben. „Gerade habe ich erfahren, dass es in Shíyīng eine Gruppe von Rebellen gibt, die ursprünglich aus Sankhya stammen. Das ich so was erst _jetzt _erfahre! Nein, unglaublich! Wenn ich _das_ gewusst hätte – dann wäre ich schon viel früher in der Lage gewesen, etwas gegen die Armee zu tun. Auf jeden Fall – " Sie lächelte glücklich und klatschte in die Hände. „Ich werde nach Shíyīng gehen, eine Gruppe Seefahrer nimmt mich freundlicherweise mit. Es tut mir leid, euch verlassen zu müssen, aber – ich möchte so unbedingt diese Ahimsa kennen lernen – versteht ihr das?" „Aber – Manua- san!" Sachou wirkte entsetzt. "Du willst uns schon verlassen? Aber – aber – ich dachte – " Kamomé glaubte im ersten Moment zu träumen, als sie etwas Helles in seinen Augen glitzern sah. „Na gut, Manua- san, dann wünschen wir dir viel Glück. Vielleicht sehen wir uns ja irgendwann wieder – immerhin wird uns Lady Hǎi in einer Woche nach Uerū bringen, und da brauchen wir dich ja nicht mehr – viel Spaß noch." Kühl wandte sich das blauhaarige Mädchen ab und winkte Manua abschiednehmend zu. Sachou brauchte wesentlich länger, um das Gehörte zu verdauen. „Ja, aber – aber – " Er konnte es nicht fassen und musterte sie hilflos. „Aber wir _brauchen _doch deine Hilfe – deinen Rat – ohne dich wären wir niemals den Soldaten entkommen – " Kamomé zog ihn ärgerlich mit sich, während er noch dürftig stammelnd nach Worten suchte. „Komm schon, du Idiot." Im Davongehen drehte er sich noch einmal mit einem heftigen Ruck um. „Manua- san!" kam es kläglich. „Wann verlässt du uns denn?" „Ähm – " Sie wirkte leicht verlegen. „Morgen – morgen legt das Schiff ab. Es tut mir ja so leid – " Langsam wanderte sie hinter einer reservierten Kamomé und einem stark geknickten Sachou her, zwar etwas ernüchtert, aber immer noch begeistert. Ihr Traum ging in Erfüllung –

„Mmmh..." Káshira küsste Kiíchigo ungestüm und drückte sie fest in die Kissen. Die beiden waren auf schnellstem Weg in die Gaststätte zurückgekehrt und hatten sich in einem der Zimmer eingeschlossen. Aranámi war ja schließlich noch nicht da – und in dem Zimmer, in dem Kiíchigo nächtigte, schlief Tókui bereits tief und fest. Und nur Kamomé hatte ein Einzelzimmer, wie üblich. Sie hielt es mit anderen nicht aus, hatte sie sofort nach ihrer Ankunft in Hínan verlautbaren lassen. „Mach doch wenigstens das Fenster zu – mmmh..." Kiíchigo war überwältigt von seinen heftigen Liebkosungen, schämte sich aber doch noch ein bisschen. „Damit es wenigstens dunkel wird – " „Pah, du bist vielleicht anspruchsvoll. Soll ich sonst noch was machen, wenn ich schon stehe?" Er schnitt eine gelangweilte Grimasse und erhob sich widerwillig. Durch das große Fenster schimmerten zwar nur noch Spuren des gräulichen Tageslichtes, aber man konnte dennoch Konturen erkennen, und das störte das junge Mädchen gewaltig. Káshira zuckte im Geiste die Achseln und drehte sich gleichgültig wieder zu seiner Geliebten um. Kiíchigo musterte ihn aufgeregt und erwartungsvoll; er konnte nicht umhin, zu bemerken, wie niedlich sie heute aussah. Ja, es war wirklich praktisch, dass Aranámi so spät kam...

Káshira packte ihr Oberteil und zog es vorsichtig auseinander. Einer der Gründe, warum er so viele Freundinnen gehabt hatte, lag in seinem unbestrittenen Hang zu ausgedehnten Zärtlichkeiten, die den meisten Mädchen gefielen. Sanft küsste er ihren Hals und strich sinnlich über ihren Oberkörper, während Kiíchigo leicht erschauderte und sich fest in sein Yukata-Oberteil krallte. Behutsam öffnete er den Verschluss ihres Büstenhalters und stutzte für einen Moment.

„Ähm... Warum ist denn der Gummi so ausgeleiert – wolltest du mal ein Fluchtseil daraus bauen, oder was?" flüsterte er leise und kicherte. Das Mädchen errötete und lachte verlegen auf. „Nein, aber Moko hatte ihn an – du erinnerst dich vielleicht. Eure Maskerade bei den Räubern hat ihm nicht gut getan – " „Oh. Arme Kií." Káshira lächelte schelmisch und küsste sie heftig. „Mmmh... du bist wirklich wunder – wundervoll – " „Ja..." Kiíchigo keuchte und ließ sich sehnsüchtig in seine Arme sinken. „Ich habe schon so lange darauf gewartet – dass du – mir zeigst, dass du mich liebst – " „Kií- chan – du warst doch verlobt – ich konnte Suigín doch nicht hintergehen – " murmelte er sanft und küsste sie vorsichtig, während sich wieder einmal das Gesicht eines blonden Jungen vor sein inneres Auge schob. _Verdammt_. Schon wieder Hotáru. Mit Gewalt verdrängte er das Gesicht aus seinem Sinn und wandte sich wieder seiner Geliebten zu. Schön langsam begann er, sich ziemliche Sorgen um seinen Geisteszustand zu machen. Ob er vielleicht – vielleicht irgendeine Art Schaden von ihrer Reise in diese Welt davongetragen hatte? Es konnte nicht normal sein, dass er ständig Hotáru vor sich sah, wenn er mit Kiíchigo im Bett lag. Nein, das durfte nicht sein. Es _konnte _nicht sein. Etwas unsanfter als sonst packte er ihre Schultern und presste sie in die Kissen, während er unkonzentriert ihren Hals küsste. Langsam fiel es auch Kiíchigo auf, dass ihr Liebhaber nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien, wie es die Situation eigentlich verlangte. „Stimmt was nicht? Bist du – _kannst _du vielleicht nicht?" Káshira wurde vor lauter Schreck und verletztem Stolz kreidebleich. „Spinnst du? Klar kann ich! Ich kann immer!" Um seine Fähigkeiten unter Beweis zu stellen, ließ er seine Hand langsam nach unten gleiten und brachte sie dazu, den Kopf leidenschaftlich nach hinten zu werfen und heftig an seinen Kleidern zu ziehen. „Das stört – zieh' doch endlich deine Sachen aus – " „Okay." Noch immer etwas eingeschnappt schälte er sich aus seinem Yukata und beugte sich, nur mehr in Unterwäsche, über das junge Mädchen. Langsam glitten ihre Kleider zu Boden und Káshira konnte seine Hosen nur noch durch schnellen Zugriff vor dem Fall bewahren. Auf ihren fragenden Blick hin grinste er verschmitzt und zog einen länglichen Gegenstand aus einer der Taschen. „Siehst du, Kií? Das brauchen wir doch..." „Dann nimm' gleich zwei Stück – " lächelte sie sanft und küsste ihn stürmisch, während sie ihm das kleine Päckchen aus der Hand fischte und vorsichtig öffnete. „Gut, dass du daran gedacht hast – "

Beide sanken auf den Futón zurück und küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Für Kiíchigo war es das erste Mal, und sie war dankbar, es mit einem so erfahrenen und hübschen Jungen, für den sie insgeheim schon immer geschwärmt hatte, erleben zu können. Káshira hatte inzwischen sein Gehirn weitgehend ausgeblendet und erinnerte sich dank der Heftigkeit seiner Leidenschaft  nur vage und wie durch einen Nebel daran, dass dieses Zimmer eigentlich Aranámi gehörte, und sie sich ziemlich beeilen mussten. Aber noch während er sich über seine Geliebte beugte und ihm ihr Stöhnen in den Ohren klang, vergaß er auch das und schloss die Augen. Jetzt gab es nur noch ihn und sie, niemand sonst hatte noch Bedeutung. Wie immer vergaß Káshira die Welt um sich herum und lebte nur für den Augenblick, nicht einmal für seine Geliebte, sondern nur für sich. Kiíchigo half ihm zwar bei der Erfüllung seiner Leidenschaft, sonst war auch sie ihm egal. In der Dunkelheit dieses Raumes gab es weder Zeit noch Platz für Gedanken oder Sorgen. Vage fühlte er die Decken des Futón unter sich und die Bewegungen seiner Geliebten.

Danach fühlte er sich allerdings ziemlich schlecht. Zwar wirkte Kiíchigo äußerst entspannt und zufrieden, doch als er ihr einen Kuß gab, wurde ihm beinahe übel. Nicht, weil sie etwa über Nacht hässlich oder abstoßend geworden wäre, sondern einfach nur, weil er sich ausgelaugt und furchtbar müde fühlte. Bis jetzt war es immer so gewesen; ständig litt er an ausgeprägten „Nachher-" Depressionen, die ihm für einige Zeit jegliche Lust raubten. In solchen Momenten begann er immer über sich selbst und sein Leben nachzudenken, und meistens kam nichts Gutes dabei heraus. Schon früher hatten seine Freundinnen diese Eigenart entweder belächelt, ignoriert oder „süß" gefunden. Kiíchigo machte da keine Ausnahme; nachdem er seine Pflicht getan hatte, kümmerte sie sich nicht mehr viel um ihn.

„Los, komm, wir müssen gehen. Es grenzt ja schon an ein Wunder, dass Aranámi noch nicht hier ist. Wenn wir Pech haben, dann klopft sie, kriegt keine Antwort und geht den Gastwirt holen. Und _die _Schande würde ich uns beiden gern ersparen." Káshira hievte sich müde aus dem Futón und suchte seine Kleider zusammen, gefolgt von einer gähnenden Kiíchigo, die ihm noch schnell einen herzhaften Kuß auf die Wange drückte. „Mmmh – vielen, vielen Dank, Káshira- chan. Ich hätte _nie_ im Leben gedacht, dass es _so _werden würde – du bist echt unglaublich. Ich – " Sie lächelte ihn mit schimmernden Augen an. „Ich liebe dich, weißt du? Ich – ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein."

Als die beiden aus dem Zimmer schlichen, blickte Káshira misstrauisch den Gang auf und ab, um nicht zufällig von jemandem gesehen zu werden. Offensichtlich war die Luft rein, also huschten sie gemeinsam über den Gang ihren eigenen Zimmern zu. Keiner von ihnen bemerkte Kamomé, die gerade um die Ecke bog, als sich zwei Türen unter leisen Klappern schlossen.

Das erste, dass ihr in ihrem Zimmer auffiel, waren die offenen Fenster und ein schwacher, undefinierbarer Geruch, den sie zuerst auf die Küche schob. Dann allerdings bemerkte sie den eigenartigen Zustand ihres Futón, der äußerst laienhaft aufgebettet schien, und, wie der Zufall so wollte, einen kleinen Fetzen einer garantiert _nicht _von Noa stammenden Verpackung. Ihre Stirn runzelte sich ärgerlich, als sie sich die Lage der Zimmer vor ihr inneres Auge holte und über die Bewohner der Doppelzimmer nachdachte. Zwei Türen hatten sich verstohlen geschlossen; und wenn sie nicht alles täuschte, dann die von Chujitsu und Tókui. Oder Káshira und Kiíchigo, führte sie im Gedanken grimmig fort. Diese Verfluchten. Jetzt konnte sie Schlaf vergessen; auf _diesem _Bett funktionierte es _garantiert _nicht mehr...

„He, Gastwirt! Ich möchte gern einen frischen Futón, wenn's möglich ist. Auf diesem – da kann ich nicht schlafen, er ist schmutzig." Kamomé war nach unten gewandert und hatte einen ziemlich schlaftrunkenen Shuǐhú auf dem Weg nach draußen abgefangen. Er hob müde seine Augenlider und gähnte. „Ich rufe gleich einen Diener, der kann Euch dann weiterhelfen, werte Dame. Es ist schon recht spät, und meine Frau kümmert sich in der Ausschank um die Gäste – " „Danke.", antwortete Kamomé kühl und wartete solange, bis er widerwillig eine kleine Glocke zog und ein junger Diener erschien, der ihr auf das Zimmer folgte und den Futón auswechselte. Dann konnte endlich auch sie schlafen.

Nach einer Nacht, die viel zu kurz schien, wurden sie alle von eifrigen Dienern geweckt und schlichen müde nach unten, um zu frühstücken. Manua hatte bereits gepackt und wollte sie gleich nach dem Essen verlassen, ein Umstand, der bei Sachou keine rechte Freude aufkommen lassen wollte. Ja, klar, es war schon gut, dass sie sich einen Traum erfüllen konnte und diese Rebellen traf, aber andererseits – es war hart für ihn, seine Traumfrau so schnell zu verlieren.

Kiíchigo war etwas enttäuscht, dass sich Káshira kaum um sie kümmerte und auch sonst recht kühl erschien. Ob ihm wohl etwas fehlte? Ehrlich gesagt fühlte sie sich nicht so ganz wohl, wenn sie an die letzte Nacht dachte, auch wenn es nicht einfach war, sich das einzugestehen. Immerhin _liebte _sie Káshira doch viel, viel mehr als Hotáru – _der_ hatte ihr nie wirklich etwas bedeutet. Und jetzt – sie hatte ihre Verlobung gelöst und ihre eigenen Grenzen überwunden – aber warum beachtete er sie nicht? Kiíchigo war völlig ratlos und achtete kaum auf ihre Umwelt. Kamomé dagegen beobachtete die beiden mit messerscharfem Blick und ballte unter dem Tisch die Fäuste. „Sagt mal... es war doch keiner von euch in meinem Zimmer letzte Nacht, oder? Ich meine, ihr würdet es mir doch sagen, oder?" „Ähm... was meinst du denn, Aranámi? Nein, keine Ahnung, wer da in deinem Zimmer war, von uns war es jedenfalls keiner." Einstimmig schüttelten alle ihre Köpfe, inklusive natürlich der beiden Turteltauben. Natürlich bemerkte Kamomé das leichte Erröten des braunhaarigen Mädchens und dass Káshira nahezu unmerklich mit den Füßen scharrte. Ihre Augen verengten sich leicht, und sie durchbohrte die beiden mit nadelspitzen Blicken, gepaart mit _äußerst _unfreundlichen Gedanken. So, so. _Niemand _hatte sich also in ihrem Zimmer aufgehalten, hmm?

_Das_ würden sie noch bereuen. Äußerlich völlig ruhig und ungerührt schüttelte sie ihr Haar nach hinten und lächelte kalt. „Ach, Tsutsumí – sollten wir Suigín wieder finden, was wirst du dann tun? Eure Verlobung erneuern? Es wird ihm ziemlich schlecht gehen, nicht wahr? Dann musst du ihn doch trösten – das kannst du doch, was, Tsutsumí?" In ihrer Stimme klang ein ausgesprochen boshafter Unterton mit, der alle außer Kiíchigo und Káshira hellhörig werden ließ. Heute sollte man Kamomé lieber nicht mehr reizen –

„Ach – Hotáru – " ließ Kiíchigo unschlüssig hören und wickelte abwesend eine Haarsträhne um ihren Finger. „_Er _hat doch die Verlobung gelöst – da wird er nicht mehr viel Lust haben, sie wieder zu erneuern – " „Mmmh... Suigín braucht doch sicher keinen Trost. Er _will _das doch gar nicht – viel zu introvertiert – " Auch Káshira blickte unschuldig in die Luft und pfiff leise vor sich hin. Warum Aranámi gerade _jetzt _davon anfangen musste –

Glücklicherweise wurden die Kinder in diesem Augenblick von einem der Diener des „Shuǐhú" unterbrochen, der Manua einen kleinen Zettel überbrachte. Nachdem sie ihn gelesen hatte, sprang die junge Frau hektisch auf und packte ihre Bündel. „In vier Stunden legt das Schiff ab, ich muß mich beeilen! Also dann..." Jedes Mitglied der Pfadfindergruppe sprang auf, um sich von ihrer Begleiterin, an die sich eigentlich schon jeder richtig gewöhnt hatte, zu verabschieden und ihr viel Glück bei ihrer Suche zu wünschen. Selbst die unterkühlte Kamomé rang sich zu einem halbwegs freundlichen Lächeln durch und verbeugte sich vor Manua. „Na, dann..." Das schwarzhaarige Mädchen drehte sich noch einmal zu einem zutiefst deprimierten Sachou um, der sie traurig musterte. „Wir sehen uns ganz sicher bald wieder..."

Die Kinder gaben ihr noch das Ehrengeleit zum Stadttor, dahinter verabschiedeten sie sich zum zweiten Mal, dann war Manua schließlich endgültig hinter einer Biegung des schmalen Weges verschwunden. Leise aufseufzend machten sich alle wieder auf den Weg zurück in den Gasthof, um nun dort eine Woche auf Hǎi zu warten. Aber dann – dann würden sie nach Uerū zu dem Mann kommen, der sich angeblich mit Technik auskannte, und der sie nach Hause schicken würde – Ach ja, und Hotáru würden sie auch noch retten. Alles zu seiner Zeit.

„Ihr habt den Jungen ja ganz schön eingeschüchtert" meinte Major Sākuru grinsend, als er und Mosar vor einer kleinen Zelle standen, in der sich Shíkū Aói zur Zeit aufhielt. Der wütende General hatte ihn, nachdem er die Fremden nicht verraten hatte, in den Kerker geschleift und an beiden Handgelenken aufhängen lassen. Dann hatte er ihn seine Peitsche solange spüren lassen, bis Aói, aus unzähligen Wunden blutend, ohnmächtig geworden war und nun reglos von der Zellendecke baumelte. „Ähm... sollten wir ihn nicht langsam herunternehmen? Er hängt ja jetzt schon ziemlich lange dort oben – " Leutnant Makhíi stand händeringend und nervös hinter seinen beiden Vorgesetzten, die ihn zuerst herablassend musterten und dann hoheitsvoll nickten. „Nun gut – das übernehmt Ihr, Leutnant. Immerhin musstet Ihr euch die letzten Tage mit ihm herumschlagen – " Die beiden Offiziere entfernten sich lachend, während Makhíi seufzend in die Zelle trat, um den Verräter von seinen Fesseln zu befreien und vorsichtig auf die steinerne Pritsche zu legen. Wenn dieser Junge starb, dann konnte keiner mehr Waffen bauen – und dann würde _er _die Vorwürfe seiner Vorgesetzten zu hören und vor allem zu _spüren _bekommen. Die Peitsche lag nämlich _sehr_ locker in General Mosars Händen.

„Hört man Neuigkeiten von Matandua? Wie ich hörte, ist sein Schiff planmäßig ausgelaufen, er dürfte sich ja bald auf Ròushíyú befinden." In der kühlen Stimme des Majors schwang ein leichter Unterton mit, der Mosar nicht so recht gefallen wollte. „Ja, ganz recht.", gab er daher schärfer als nötig zurück und schritt heftiger aus als zuvor. Natürlich merkte Sākuru seinen Ärger sofort und lächelte wieder spöttisch. Er konnte den Hauptmann eben nicht leiden...

„Eine Nachricht für Euch, General." Einer der Soldaten eilte auf die beiden Männer zu und überreichte Mosar nach einer respektvollen Verbeugung eine Schriftrolle. Sākuru beobachtete ihn vorgeblich desinteressiert, war aber doch froh, als der General langsam, mehr zu sich selbst, zu sprechen begann. 

„Matandua ist auf Ròushíyú gelandet und hat vom Hafenwärter erfahren, dass Hǎi dort angelegt hatte. Inzwischen ist sie allerdings schon wieder weitergezogen; sie haben sich nur knapp verpasst. Er will dennoch nach Hínan gehen und dort Weiteres erfahren." „Schön." Sākuru verbiss sich nur mit Mühe einen giftigen Kommentar und schüttelte sich vor lauter unterdrücktem Ärger, was Mosar zu einem hastig erstickten Kicheranfall führte. Das musste er unbedingt Yamanéko erzählen, wenn er wieder zu Hause war...

„Verdammt!" Matandua hatte für eine Sekunde nicht auf den engen, steilen Bergpfad geachtet und musste seinen Reitsaurier nun mit aller Gewalt wieder auf den richtigen Weg zurückzwingen. Der Rest seiner Männer warf ihm zwar kurz erstaunte Blicke zu, das Interesse flaute aber beinahe sofort ab und die Soldaten kümmerten sich wieder diszipliniert um ihre eigenen Tiere. Der Weg nach Hínan war hart und beschwerlich; vor einer Weile waren sie einer Gruppe Seeleute begegnet, die es sehr eilig gehabt hatten, ihr Schiff zu erreichen. Matandua schämte sich zwar ein wenig, weil er sie nicht richtig kontrolliert hatte, aber nach einer Stunde diesen Pass hinauf waren seine Kräfte und die der Kompanie ziemlich strapaziert. Die Gruppe war allerdings nur ziemlich klein gewesen und hätte den Fremden niemals genügend Platz bieten können.

„Wir haben es gleich geschafft, Hauptmann. Es ist nicht mehr weit – nur noch eine halbe Stunde oder weniger. Dann können wir uns bei Shuǐhú einquartieren." Ein älterer Soldat hatte sich knapp hinter ihn platziert und warf ihm ein paar aufmunternde Worte zu. Er war in Hínan geboren und aufgewachsen und auf ihn war bei solchen Prognosen auf jeden Fall Verlaß. „Danke. Eine Pause haben wir alle dringend nötig." Matandua schüttelte sich, als er an die beschwerliche Schiffsreise dachte. Die Armee hatte ihm ein ziemlich heruntergekommenes Fahrzeug zur Verfügung gestellt, mit einem mehr als nachlässigen Kapitän, der das Schiff völlig heruntergewirtschaftet hatte. Es war furchtbar schmutzig und langsam gewesen; wenn er an manche anderen Schiffe dachte – nein, lieber nicht, sonst ekelte er sich noch im nachhinein –   „Endlich!" Vor ihnen erhob sich nach einem steilen Wegstück der rund um die Stadt reichende Schutzwall aus Palisadenstämmen. „Wir sind da!" Die Soldaten jubelten verhalten und wirkten nun gelöster als auf der gesamten Schiffahrt hierher.

Während Matandua durch das Stadttor einritt, hatte er Zeit genug, um den erst kürzlich errichteten Teil der Palisadenmauer und die Scheiterhaufen etwas außerhalb zu bemerken. Hínan war dafür berühmt, ausgesprochen sicher gegen Saurierüberfälle zu sein; manchmal aber passierte eben doch ein Unglück. Die gedämpfte, stille Atmosphäre über der Stadt sprach ebenfalls Bände.

Als die Soldaten in den Vorhof des Gasthauses einritten, um ihre Tiere einstellen zu lassen, bemerkte der Hauptmann aus dem Augenwinkel, wie eine schwerfällige, dickliche Gestalt hinter den Fenstern von Raum zu Raum eilte; offensichtlich war etwas geschehen...

„Schnell, kommt! Ihr müsst fliehen! Der Hauptmann und seine Soldaten stehen in meinem Hof! Wenn ihr euch beeilt, dann könnt ihr es vielleicht noch schaffen! Hǎi wird mich _töten_, wenn sie davon erfährt!" Shuǐhú war so schnell er konnte durch das halbe Haus gerannt und stand nun schwer atmend vor den Pfadfindern, die zufällig einmal vollzählig im Speiseraum saßen. Ein Diener hatte ihnen gerade eine Kleinigkeit zu essen und zu trinken gebracht; nun hoben alle alarmiert die Köpfe. „Wo sollen wir denn hin? Hat dein Haus einen Fluchtweg?"

„Äh – ähm, nun ja..." Shuǐhú wurde unsicher und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. „Sicher hat es einen Fluchtweg, aber der führt eigentlich nirgendwohin – er ist für den Schutz gegen Saurierangriffe gedacht, und daher – ach, du liebe Güte – " Er rang verzweifelt die Hände und zitterte. Hǎi hatte ihm aufgetragen, sich um die Gäste zu kümmern und ihnen zu helfen, falls solch eine Notlage eintrat – aber natürlich hatte er nie _wirklich _damit gerechnet –

„Es ist schon zu spät. Die Soldaten kommen." Kagamí hatte sich äußerlich völlig gefasst aufgerichtet und nahm Sénsō fest in den Arm. „Das Beste, dass wir jetzt tun können, ist, uns zu stellen."

Auch Káshira erhob sich, zwar bleich bis auf die Lippen, aber ohne ein Zittern in der Stimme hören zu lassen. „Ja, es bleibt uns nichts anderes übrig. Also bringen wir es wenigstens einigermaßen würdevoll hinter uns. Die Soldaten müssen sich ja nicht gleich darüber lustig machen, dass wir zu blöd waren, um rechtzeitig zu fliehen."

Kurz, nachdem er die Worte ausgesprochen hatte, öffnete sich die Tür und Matandua trat leise ein. Was er sah, erstaunte ihn kaum; eigentlich hatte er beinahe damit gerechnet. Hǎi hatte immerhin Aufträge zu erfüllen; es war ihr keine andere Wahl geblieben, als die Kinder auf Ròushíyú zu lassen und selbst weiter zu reisen. Trotz allem Ärger, den ihm diese Fremden eingebrockt hatten, fühlte er eine gewisse Hochachtung für sie; sich nahezu völlig allein so lange in einem fremden Land zu verbergen, war keine kleine Leistung.

„Hauptmann Matandua! I – Ich... diese Kinder, sie wurden in mein Gasthaus – Lady Hǎi hat sie – hierher – " stammelte der Gastwirt außer sich und verstummte dankbar auf den Wink des Offiziers hin. „Es ist schon gut. Mit dir befasse ich mich später. Du kannst gehen." „Oh, ich – ja, natürlich..." Schon war Shuǐhú verschwunden und zog die Tür hinter sich zu.

Leise aufseufzend wandte sich der Hauptmann wieder den Pfadfindern zu und musterte sie aufmerksam. Nun hatten sich alle erhoben und blickten ihm mit einer Mischung aus Angst, Trotz und Ärger entgegen, die ihn kaum überraschte. Sie waren ziemlich weit gekommen, und nun –  Sachou fühlte sich als Ältester der Gruppe bemüßigt, etwas zu sagen, wurde aber von Matandua sofort eingebremst. „Shh, bitte. Ich möchte keine Ausreden, Erklärungen oder Sonstiges in der Art hören. Zu allererst möchte ich wissen, wo sich Samadhi Manua aufhält. Sie hat Hochverrat gegen die Krone begangen, und darauf steht die Todesstrafe." Die Kinder sahen sich für einen Moment stumm an, dann begann Kamomé kühl. „Manua ist nicht mehr bei uns. Vor einigen Stunden hat sie uns verlassen, um irgendwohin zu fahren – genau wusste sie das selbst nicht." „So, so." Matandua lächelte leicht und neigte sanft den Kopf. „Wir werden sie schon finden. Samadhi ist im Moment auch nicht so wichtig. Ich bin wirklich froh, dass ich euch endlich gefunden habe." „Wie _schön_ für Euch.", ätzte Káshira gehässig. „Dann bekommt Ihr wenigstens keinen Ärger mehr mit dem General, was?" „Ganz recht." Der dunkelhäutige Mann lächelte wieder und blickte dem Jungen geradewegs in die Augen. „Ihr habt der ganzen Armee ziemlich viel Arbeit bereitet – seid bloß froh, dass ihr nicht dem Hohenpriester in die Hände gefallen seid. Ständig versucht er, euren Freund auszuquetschen, wenn der nicht ständig – " „Hotáru? Meinen Sie damit Hotáru?" meinte Kamomé, urplötzlich aufmerksam geworden. „Wenn das sein Name ist... ja. Natürlich. Er ist der Einzige von euch, den wir bereits fangen konnten." „Ja, und vorher habt ihr ihn noch ordentlich verstümmelt, was?" mischte sich Watarí heftig ein. „Euer _wunderbarer _General ist so was von – von – " Atemlos rang er nach Worten und konnte nicht mehr weitersprechen. Matandua musterte ihn mit einem unergründlichen Blick. „Es war nicht sein Messer, dass euren Freund getroffen hat. _Und _er wollte niemals, dass euch etwas passiert. Darum möchte er auch verhindern, dass ihr dem Hohenpriester und seinen Schergen in die Hände fällt..." „Ausreden.", mischte sich Kitsuné nahezu tonlos ein, doch die Emotionen, die in dieser Stimme lagen, brachten selbst den abgebrühten Hauptmann leicht zum Schaudern. In diesen Augen lag ein zwingender, verzweifelter Blick – Wäre er nur älter, dachte Matandua, und hätte er eine Waffe, ich würde mich nicht in seine Nähe wagen –

„Es hilft alles nichts," meinte er laut und erhob sich, während er den Blick des kleinen Jungen tunlichst vermied. „Wir ziehen sofort los. Jetzt, wo ich euch endlich habe, gehe ich nicht mehr das Risiko ein, meine wertvolle Beute zu verlieren. Geht jetzt und packt eure Sachen. Der Gasthof ist umstellt, eine Flucht wäre also ziemlich sinnlos, überzeugt euch selbst. Ich gebe euch eine Stunde, dann gehen wir."

Damit war alles gesagt. Widerstrebend erhoben sich die Pfadfinder und schlurften müde und mit dem bohrenden Gefühl der Verzweiflung auf ihre Zimmer, um die kärglichen Bestandteile ihrer Garderobe und sonstigen Ausrüstung zusammenzupacken. Sie waren schon so weit gekommen. Und nun scheiterten sie nur eine Woche vor ihrem Ziel.

In Káshira's Kopf rasten Tausende von Fluchtplänen durcheinander, einer unwahrscheinlicher und utopischer als der andere. Wie man es auch drehte und wand – sie saßen fest. Oder, besser gesagt, in der Falle.

Nach einer Stunde folgten sie den Soldaten, denen inzwischen von Shuǐhú eine ordentliche Mahlzeit auf den Tisch gebracht worden war, den Berg wieder hinunter. Die erschöpften Camptosaurier der Armee waren gegen frische Tiere der Stadt ausgetauscht worden. Aus diesem Grund konnten es sich die Soldaten leisten, die immer müder und unwilliger werdenden Kinder kräftig auszulachen, was Matandua allerdings bald unterband. Er ritt neben Káshira her und neigte sich leicht zu ihm hinunter; sein Gesicht war ernst und nachdenklich.

„General Mosar lässt niemanden schlecht behandeln. Ihr solltet ihn nur nicht reizen oder wieder zu fliehen versuchen – er ist hartnäckig und gibt niemals auf. Glaubt mir, auf dem Königshof ist es sehr angenehm, dort befindet sich auch euer Freund." Káshira antwortete zunächst nicht, sondern starrte nur stumm vor sich hin. Dann hob er ruckartig den Kopf. „Was sollen wir überhaupt auf dem Königshof? Das ist doch total lächerlich. Der König wird uns nicht brauchen; warum lässt er uns nicht einfach tun, was _wir_ für richtig halten? Das kann ihm doch egal sein – "

„Ihr seid fremd, und daher mit den Gesetzen unseres Landes nicht vertraut. Technik, also alles, was ihr hier besitzt, euer seltsames Boot und das Gefährt, ebenso die Waffen – das ist strengstens verboten. Wer damit in Berührung kommt, wird üblicherweise hingerichtet. Da fällt mir ein – wo befindet sich euer seltsames Fahrzeug überhaupt?"  

„Keine Ahnung.", maulte Káshira unwillig zurück und zog eine trotzige Grimasse, die Matandua allerdings wider Erwarten ohne jeden Kommentar hinnahm und schweigend weiterritt. Der braunhaarige Junge blickte ihm besorgt nach und biss sich nachdenklich in die Unterlippe. Der Wagen war in Hǎi's Schiff geblieben; auf Ròushíyú hätten sie ohnehin nichts damit anfangen können. Nun war er unglaublich dankbar dafür; die Soldaten hätten ihn ja doch nur konfisziert und mitgenommen. Und vermutlich auseinandergebaut oder sonst was, da hatte er ja schon genug Erfahrung in Sachen Aói. Hoffentlich hatte der sein Gewehr auch wirklich ordnungsgemäß wieder zusammengefügt...

Nach stundenlangem Abstieg erreichten Pfadfinder und Soldaten endlich den Hafen der Insel und steuerten auf ein großes Schiff zu, das dort vor Anker lag. Die Kleinen flüsterten eifrig miteinander und kamen einstimmig zu dem Schluss, dass es zwar größer war als die Línghún, aber auch um einiges hässlicher. Augenscheinlich regierte hier nicht die erbarmungslose Sauberkeit, die auf dem Schiff des Mädchens herrschte; eher das Gegenteil.

Der alte Hafenmeister war nirgends zu sehen; anscheinend hatte er sich vor den Soldaten, die ihn wegen den Fremden sicherlich unangenehm befragt hatten, zurückgezogen. 

Matandua führte sie zielstrebig zur Einstiegsluke der Dschunke und sprach kurz mit dem Kapitän, der langsam im Eingang erschienen war und sie alle mit undurchschaubarer Miene musterte. Dann winkte er lässig und verschwand wieder im Schiffsbauch. Tókui zitterte leicht und schnaubte. „Uh, so ein ekliger Kerl. Von dem haben wir jedenfalls keine Hilfe zu erwarten, wir sitzen fest. Das gefällt mir ganz und gar nicht." „Und Hǎi ist nicht da, die hätte uns vielleicht helfen können.", fügte Sachou, ebenfalls angeekelt und besorgt, hinzu. „Elendes Pech. Wären wir doch nur mit ihr mitgegangen – " „Sie konnte uns nicht brauchen, das weißt du doch!" fuhr ihn Kamomé plötzlich mit leiser, scharfer Stimme an. „Hör doch endlich auf, wie ein Baby zu heulen! Davon wird es auch nicht besser!" „Schrei' ihn doch nicht so an! Sachou- kun wollte doch nur – " „Halt _du _den Mund, ja, Tsutsumí? Wenn ich was Dummes von dir hören will, dann frage ich!" „Ja, spinnt ihr denn beide? Was soll denn das?" mischte sich Moko mit ruhiger Stimme ein und brachte so die zwei wütenden Mädchen zum Schweigen. „Wir haben jetzt wirklich ärgere Probleme als das, okay? Irgendwie müssen wir verhindern, dass wir der Armee in die Hände fallen!" Schlagartig ernüchtert verstummten alle und vermieden es, sich gegenseitig in die Augen zu sehen, während die Soldaten ihre Gefangenen weiter in Richtung Schiff führten, bis sie alle im Rumpf verschwunden waren.


	29. Abschied

29. Kapitel

Abschied 

„Oh, verdammt. Jetzt sitzen wir schon seit _zwei _Tagen in diesem vermaledeiten Schiff fest, kommen morgen oder schon heute an, und _kommen nicht weg_! Es ist zum _Auswachsen_!"

Káshira wanderte wie ein Raubtier hinter Gittern in dem kleinen Raum unter Deck, in den sie Matandua gesteckt hatte, hin und her. Die anderen Kinder beobachteten ihn stumm, ohne weiter auf seinen Monolog einzugehen. Lediglich Kiíchigo lächelte ihm für einen kurzen Moment aufmunternd zu.

„Was wird denn der General mit uns machen? Wohin bringt er uns?" wagte Haná schüchtern zu fragen, während große Tränen in ihren Augen standen. Sie hatte Angst...

Ehe Káshira oder irgendein anderer darauf antworten konnte, öffnete sich die Tür und einer der Seeleute trat ein, belanden mit einem Tablett voll Schüsseln und Gläsern. Hinter ihm war noch ein kleiner Schiffsjunge zu sehen, der ähnlich vollbepackt war und alles mit einem leisen Aufseufzen auf den niederen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes abstellte. Naserümpfend starrten die Pfadfinder auf die undefinierbare Brühe, die vor ihnen in den Näpfen schwappte. Noch nie hatten sie _so _ekelhaftes Essen gesehen –  „Na los, jetzt esst endlich! Wollt ihr die Suppe etwa kalt werden lassen? Sonst kriegt ihr gar nichts mehr!" polterte der schmierige Seemann, dessen fauliger Atem den Kindern Übelkeit brachte und sie erschaudern ließ. „Seid bloß froh, dass ihr unter dem Schutz des Hauptmanns steht! Sonst würden wir hier andere Saiten aufziehen, klar?" Unter höhnischem Lachen entfernte er sich schließlich, während der Schiffsjunge leicht verlegen grinste und ebenfalls aus dem kleinen Zimmer verschwand. Kurz darauf trat Matandua durch die niedere Tür und betrachtete sie alle der Reihe nach mit ernstem Gesicht. „Heute abend kommen wir in Casava an, dort treffen wir auf General Mosar. Wenn ich euch einen Rat geben darf – unterlasst es lieber, frech zu ihm zu sein, sonst werdet ihr es bereuen. Der General kennt keinen Spaß, und er hat schon viel Zeit mit der Jagd nach euch verloren!" „Na und? Das ist doch wohl nicht unser Problem, oder? Er ist General, das ist schließlich seine Aufgabe, oder nicht? So was Blödes!" zischte Káshira ärgerlich und warf trotzig den Kopf nach hinten. Der Hauptmann lächelte kurz und wurde dann wieder ernst. „Schön, wenn das eure Meinung ist – gut. Aber ich möchte euch trotzdem zur Vorsicht raten – sonst werdet ihr euer blaues Wunder erleben." Mit einer kleinen, spöttischen Verneigung trat er rückwärts wieder auf den schmalen Gang zurück und nur noch der Klang seiner eiligen Schritte war noch für kurze Zeit zu hören.

„Na toll." Káshira war wütend und knallte seinen Essensnapf brutal auf den Tisch zurück. „Verdammt! Oh, _Verdammt_! Warum mussten sie uns nur schnappen? So ein elendes _Pech_!" Sachou bemühte sich, ihn etwas zu beruhigen. „Hey, jetzt komm' schon... das kann man jetzt auch nicht mehr ändern, so oder so. Finden wir uns damit ab..." „Ich hab' aber keine _Lust_, verdammt! Das ist so was von – von – Ach, ich weiß nicht – " Vor lauter Wut konnte er nicht mehr weitersprechen und schüttelte nur noch erbittert den Kopf, bis eine leise, vor Empörung zitternde Stimme erklang. „Ach, so ist das also. Hätte ich mir ja denken können." Kitsuné stellte seine Schüssel mit einem leisen, fast vorwurfsvoll klickendem Geräusch auf den Tisch und erhob sich langsam. Sein blasses Gesicht glühte vor Zorn. „Ich wollte es ja schon seit langem sagen – Ihr solltet euch alle schämen, dass ihr es nur wisst! Es ist _ekelhaft_, ihr seid so was von charakterlos, das gibt's nicht! Denkt auch nur _einer _von euch an Hotáru?" Plötzlich und ohne dass er es gewollt hätte, stiegen bittere Tränen in seine Augen. „Er ist immerhin mein _Bruder_, klar? Und ihr – ihr denkt _nie _an ihn, er könnte _tot _sein, verflucht! Und er ist der einzige Bruder, den ich habe, und ich – " Die Bitterkeit schnürte seinen Hals erbarmungslos zu, und er war nicht mehr in der Lage, weiterzusprechen. Weinend rannte er aus dem Zimmer.

Für einen Moment herrschte Stille; die zurückgebliebenen Kinder sahen sich betreten in die Augen. Besonders Kiíchigo und Káshira fühlten sich nicht allzu wohl; immerhin traf auch sie ein Teil der Schuld –

Watarí folgte dem kleinen Jungen eilig und holte ihn nach wenigen Metern ein. Kitsuné hatte sich an die Wand gelehnt und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen; jetzt war ihm alles egal. Er hatte ja gewusst, dass Hotáru nicht sehr beliebt war, aber das sie _so _reagieren würden – sein Bruder hatte ihm das Leben gerettet, war das denn völlig egal?

„Kitsuné- kun, was soll denn das. Káshira hat das doch nicht so gemeint.", flüsterte Watarí sanft und drehte den Kleinen an den Schultern zu sich herum. „Hotáru wird es gut gehen, du wirst sehen, in ein paar Tagen treffen wir ihn schon – " „Das ist doch nicht der _Punkt_! Keiner will ihn sehen, _keiner macht sich Sorgen_! Dabei ist er nur wegen _mir_ verletzt worden, ich bin an allem schuld! Wenn ich nicht da wäre – wenn es mich gar nicht geben würde, dann – "

„So was darfst du nicht sagen! Das ist nicht wahr! _Ich _zum Beispiel bin froh, dass es dir gut geht und du hier bist. Ich mag dich nämlich, du Dummkopf – " meinte Watarí streng und wischte ihm eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Aber – eigentlich wollten weder er noch ich auf diesen blöden Ausflug mit – wenn wir doch _nie_ in dieses Schiff gestiegen wären! Dann –"

„Jetzt ist es zu spät für Vorwürfe und so was, okay? Shh, still sein." Zärtlich nahm er Kitsuné in den Arm und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, bis sich der Kleine ein wenig beruhigt hatte. „Komm schon, das stehen wir auf jeden Fall durch! Hotáru gibt nicht so einfach auf!" äußerte Watarí noch und nickte bekräftigend, obwohl er sich selbst nicht glaubte. Hotáru und kämpfen – war ja noch nie vorgekommen.

Noch bevor Kitsuné etwas erwidern konnte, eilte der kleine Schiffsjunge durch den langen Gang auf sie zu und winkte heftig. „Los, ihr sollt schon mal anfangen, eure Sachen zusammen zu suchen, der Wind ist so günstig, dass wir in weniger als einer Stunde in Casava vor Anker gehen werden! Der Kapitän wünscht, dass wir wegen euch nicht noch mehr Zeit verlieren!" Ohne ihre Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete der Junge die Tür und trompetete seine Botschaft lauthals in das kleine Zimmer. Die Pfadfinder knurrten etwas Undefinierbares und erhoben sich stöhnend, um ihre Seesäcke zusammenzusuchen. Vielleicht gab es ja in der Hafenstadt die Möglichkeit zur Flucht... obwohl sie Hotáru nun wirklich suchen mussten. An ihn hatten sie ja schon gar nicht mehr gedacht –

Die Stunde verging schnell, bald legte die Dschunke an und ließ die Gefangenen von Bord, wo sie von einem düster – erfreuten Mosar und einem unterkühlt reservierten Sākuru empfangen wurden. „Gute Arbeit, Hauptmann. Ich bin stolz, Euch unter meinem Befehl zu haben, Ihr seid ein guter Soldat – " Der Major musste heftig schlucken, als er dieses Lob aus dem Mund seines Vorgesetzten hörte. Matandua war doch ein Idiot; er hatte nur Glück gehabt, diese Kinder waren ihm buchstäblich in die Arme gelaufen, er brauchte kein Lob. Mosar war so –

„Major! Ihr seid mit den Gedanken auch nicht hier, nicht wahr? Was ist denn heute los mit Euch?" Sākuru erschrak und zuckte heftig zusammen. „Natürlich bin ich mit den Gedanken hier. Schließlich hat Hauptmann Matandua einen großen Fang gemacht, da sind wir doch alle stolz – " „Eifersüchtig, Major? Nun ja, ich denke über eine Beförderung nach – " grinste Mosar kalt und zwinkerte boshaft, was Sākuru noch mehr in Rage brachte. „Ja, ja, der Hauptmann – toll..."

Die Pfadfinder fühlten sich alles andere als wohl, als sie den zufrieden grinsenden General an der Anlegebrücke stehen und auf sie warten sahen. Er hatte sein Ziel erreicht und würde sie jetzt an den König oder den Hohenpriester ausliefern – wie er es schon mit Hotáru getan hatte, der Himmel wusste, was die mit ihm angestellt hatten – ob er überhaupt noch lebte –

Flankiert von Soldaten und den Offizieren wurden die Vierzehn von Mosar durch die Stadt und überraschenderweise ins „Katatsúmuri" geführt, wo sie der Gastwirt schon am ganzen Körper zitternd erwartete. „Oh, General – diese Ehre – " stammelte der Mann verwirrt und verbeugte sich schlotternd.

Mosar lächelte kühl. „Lasst diese Kinder gut bewirten, gebt ihnen alles, was sie wollen, nur keine Mittel, die ihnen zur Flucht verhelfen. Wenn du deine Sache gut machst, wollen wir vergessen, dass du gewisse Mitteilungen zu spät liest – in Zukunft solltest du immer gut auf alles achten – " „Aber natürlich, Herr General – ich werde alles tun, was in meiner Macht steht – " stotterte der Wirt und eilte aufgeregt vor ihnen her, um die Zimmer vorzubereiten. Unterdessen nahmen die Soldaten ihre Positionen ein und bewachten ungerührt das Gasthaus.

„Folgt mir in den Speisesaal. Ich möchte mit euch sprechen.", meinte Mosar und eilte bereits mit eiligen Schritten voran, während sie alle noch ziemlich unschlüssig in der Gangmitte standen und den jungen Mann ängstlich und mit großem Missvergnügen musterten.   

„Also? Was wollen Sie von uns?" fragte Sachou stirnrunzelnd, als sie alle um einen großen Tisch in der Mitte des Speisesaals Platz genommen hatten und vor Ungeduld schier vibrierten. Mosar lächelte zunächst nur sehr rätselhaft und bequemte sich erst nach einer kleinen Weile, in der er alle der Reihe nach musterte, zu sprechen. „Eigentlich nicht viel. Ich möchte euch nur sagen, dass wir Shíkū festgenommen haben – Aói, falls euch das mehr sagt. Samadhi werden wir auch bald geschnappt haben, keine Sorge – " Sein Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernster und erschöpfter. „Seid bloß dankbar, dass euch nicht der Hohenpriester gefangen hat. Er will etwas von euch – ebenso wie den kleinen Shēngyīn, den ihr bei euch habt. So leid es mir tut – aber ihn müsst ihr wohl den Priestern überlassen. Es tut mir leid"; meinte er noch abschließend, während er sich bereits erhob, um zu gehen. Kamomé allerdings ließ das nicht so einfach zu. „Halt, hier geblieben. Zuerst wollen wir wissen, wie es unserem Freund geht. Sie müssen ihn gesehen haben, immerhin haben auch sie ihn verletzt." Ihre Augen bohrten sich eisig und durchdringend in die seinen, und für einen Moment stockte ihm der Atem. Dieses Mädchen hatte es in sich – genauso wenig zu unterschätzen wie Hǎi –

„Der ist wohl schon tot", ertönte plötzlich eine gelangweilte Stimme hinter ihnen, die allen einen heftigen Schrecken einjagte und sie auf die Beine brachte. Lediglich Mosar blieb kalt und ungerührt stehen. Schon wieder Sākuru –  „Ja, mag sein. Letztes Mal, als ich ihn gesehen habe, sah es nicht gut für ihn aus – wenn ihr Glück habt, könnt ihr ihn noch sehen. Obwohl die Heilerin gut ist, gibt es eben nicht immer ein Heilmittel – " „Na toll! Und _Sie _sind schuld!" schrie Kitsuné jäh auf und ballte die Fäuste. Blitzartig wurde es totenstill, und niemand wusste etwas zu sagen. Lediglich Sākuru lächelte wieder eisig und betrachtete den kleinen Jungen, dessen Gesicht bereits verzweifelt und völlig tränenüberströmt war, ohne jegliches Bedauern. „Das tut mir aber so leid. Bedank dich dafür bei deinen Freunden, ja? Wer wollte denn flüchten?" „Sie sind ein Schwein.", stellte Tókui mit ruhiger, trügerisch sanfter Stimme fest. „Bitte, gehen Sie, und feiern Ihren Erfolg. Uns können Sie in Ruhe lassen, ja? Immerhin haben Sie uns gefangen – Sie sind echte _Helden_ – " Die anderen mochten keinen der Offiziere mehr ansehen und drehten kühl die Köpfe weg. „Ganz recht. Gehen Sie doch endlich und erstatten Bericht.", warf Káshira hart hin und blickte Mosar noch einmal verächtlich in die Augen, bevor er sich den anderen anschloss und leise den Raum verließ. Klappernd schloss sich die Tür, und Mosar atmete heftig aus. „War das denn jetzt nötig, Sākuru? Das sind _Kinder_, verdammt. So ein Schock bringt doch nichts – " „Es ist aber die Wahrheit, General," antwortete Sākuru sanft und zog einen kleinen Zettel aus seiner Tasche. „Heilerin Talingo sieht kaum noch Hoffnung für ihn – sie bittet uns, die Kinder schnell nach Shǒushìhé zu bringen, damit der Junge wieder isst und so – sie meint, er hat den Lebensmut verloren." „Na toll. War das eine Eilbotschaft? Die muss ich übersehen haben – " „Sie kam gerade an, als Ihr euch noch mit den Kindern beschäftigen wolltet – ich musste Euch suchen."

Kitsuné beruhigte sich auch in seinem Zimmer nicht mehr. Watarí stand vollkommen ratlos und verzweifelt vor seinem Bett und versuchte krampfhaft, ihn dazu zu bringen, den Kopf zu heben und mit dem Weinen aufzuhören. Der kleine Junge mit den orangen Haaren schluchzte einfach immer weiter in sein Kissen und ignorierte den besten Freund seines Bruders völlig.

„Jetzt komm schon, Kitsuné- kun. Du brauchst doch nicht zu weinen – Hotáru geht es sicher gut! Dieser Kerl ist doch ein _Idiot_! Was weiß der denn schon? Ich bin mir ganz, ganz sicher, dass Hotáru – " Auf einen Schlag würgte es auch ihn in der Kehle. Schon seit Tagen fühlte er sich elend, hatte es aber bisher gut verstecken können – wie er Hotáru vermisste. Er wollte ja selber verzweifelt wissen, ob es ihm gut ging – was mit seinem Gesicht los war. In seinen schlimmsten Alpträumen sah er seinen Freund vor sich, völlig entstellt – nein, das durfte nicht wahr sein. Nicht jetzt, wo er sich über seine Gefühle langsam immer klarer und klarer wurde–  im Grunde seines Herzens hatte er es schon immer gewusst. Hotáru war mehr als nur ein Freund – er war sein bester, sein einziger Freund. Ihm hatte er immer vertraut, obwohl ihm Hotáru nicht völlig vertraute – aber damit konnte er leben. Und seit sie auf Noa gestrandet waren, wurde auch etwas anderes, Verborgeneres klarer, dass er sich erst seit kurzem eingestehen konnte. Er musste sich in seinen Freund verliebt haben, und zwar ziemlich heftig. Ansätze dürfte es ja immer schon gegeben haben, aber jetzt wurde es langsam unleugbar und sicher. Was er sich am meisten wünschte, war die Erwiderung seiner Gefühle von Hotáru – wenn er ihn wiedersah, würde er ihm alles gestehen – ihn bitten, seine Liebe wenigstens in Erwägung zu ziehen. Diese Yún hatte er _gehasst_ – sie war im Weg gewesen, ihr hatte Hotáru völlig vertraut. Warum nur? Was machte sie so einzigartig und anziehend? Es war gut, dass sie tot war. Endlich, jetzt endlich würde alles gut werden.

Als Kamomé, gefolgt von ihrem eifrigen Schatten Kagamí, wenig später durch die Türe trat, um nach Kitsuné zu sehen, fiel ihr Blick auf zwei Jammergestalten, die sich heftig schluchzend in die Decken und Polster geklammert hatten und nicht mehr aufhören wollten zu weinen. Watarí kniete am Boden, das Gesicht dicht neben Kitsuné in die Arme gelegt, und schluchzte zum Steinerweichen, während Kitsuné den Polster in Beschlag genommen hatte. Das blauhaarige Mädchen erstarrte ärgerlich und schnaubte missbilligend. „Ukí, ich sehe ja ein, dass du traurig bist – ich vermisse Suigín ja auch. Aber es hilft nichts – er ist nicht hier, und er wird auch nicht kommen. Wenn wir Glück haben, dann lügt dieser Mann, und Hotáru ist noch am Leben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er noch lebt." Als er nicht antwortete, stampfte sie leicht mit dem Fuß auf und runzelte die Stirn. „Willst du denn jetzt den ganzen Weg zum König weinen? Komm schon, du und Kitsuné, ihr dürft jetzt nicht aufgeben! Wir brauchen euch! Die Gruppe muß jetzt zusammenhalten, wenn wir zerbrechen, dann hilft ihnen das doch nur! Diese Soldaten wollen uns fertig machen, wir müssen uns wehren!"

„Was redest du denn da?" stöhnte Kitsuné plötzlich gequält und hob den Kopf. „Aranámi, du weißt doch, das es gelogen ist, was du da sagst! Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, dann würde es Hotáru gut gehen – ich bin an allem schuld! In meinem ganzen Leben habe ich noch nichts Gutes zustande gebracht – meine Eltern haben nur Ärger mit mir, und sonst – " Die Tränen flossen immer noch über sein Gesicht und verschwanden irgendwo in seinen Kleidern. Kamomé schüttelte den Kopf. „Du darfst nicht im Selbstmitleid versinken. Eltern haben immer Ärger mit ihren Kindern, das ist nun mal so. Und wer weiß – Zufälle gibt es nicht. Vielleicht wäre Hotáru einen Abhang hinuntergestürzt, oder es wäre etwas Ähnliches passiert; du darfst dir nicht die Schuld daran geben. Hörst du? Suigín würde das auch nicht wollen. Er würde dir sagen, dass deine Sorgen Unsinn sind." Kagamí beobachtete sie eine Weile lang kühl und distanziert, bis sein Geduldsfaden plötzlich riss und er mit kreischender Stimme zu schreien begann. „Jetzt seid doch mal still! Was flennt ihr blöd herum? Sénsō ist weg, diese verdammten Soldaten haben ihn einfach mitgenommen! Dieser dämliche General will ihn zum Hohenpriester bringen lassen, _kapiert ihr das nicht_?" Selbst Watarí hob den Kopf und musterte ihn befremdet. Noch _nie_ hatte man so was wie Gefühl aus Mángetsu's Mund vernommen – das war eine Premiere –

Noch bevor eines der Kinder den Mund öffnen konnte, um etwas zu sagen, klopfte es schüchtern an der Tür und Haná trat ein. „Der – der General sagt, wir brechen morgen gleich ganz früh auf, und wir sollen schlafen gehen – der Weg ist ziemlich weit, drei Tage, sagt er, und wir werden auf einem Wagen fahren – "

„Danke, Tsubomí.", gab Kamomé kühl zurück und scheuchte die Kleine mit einer unwilligen Handbewegung aus dem Zimmer. „Wir werden es uns merken."

„Wo bleiben diese Kinder und der General? So geht das nicht weiter!" Erstaunt blickten die zwei Heiler, die sich außer Talingo noch im Baderaum aufhielten, von ihrer Arbeit auf. Sie waren gerade damit beschäftigt, dem fremden Jungen, der wie üblich nicht bei Bewusstsein war, in einem großen Zuber die Haare zu waschen. Der eine hatte sich gerade darüber lustig gemacht, wie einfach man den Jungen wie eine Puppe bewegen konnte, ohne dass er es bemerkte. „Und hört mit dieser Spielerei auf! Der Junge darf nicht zu Schaden kommen, verflixt! Wenn dem Verband was passiert, dann habt ihr von mir keine Gnade zu erwarten!"

Talingo war mehr als gereizt. Wenn heute noch etwas falsch lief, dann würde sie –

„Hallo, Heilerin! Juhu!" ertönte plötzlich eine fröhliche Stimme von der Türe her. Das junge Mädchen drehte sich wutschnaubend um und -  „Ach, Konkubine Míithaa. Was braucht ihr von mir?" „Eure Hilfe!" Verschwörerisch senkte die Frau ihre Stimme. „Ich – ich habe nämlich eine _sehr _interessante Entdeckung gemacht – "

Unhörbar seufzend folgte ihr die Heilerin nach draußen und wartete mehr oder weniger geduldig auf die Eröffnung des Problems, die auch nicht lange auf sich warten ließ. Mit geheimnisvoller und aufgeregter Miene öffnete die Konkubine ein kleines Säckchen und zog eine längliche Pflanze heraus, die sie Talingo in die Hand drückte. Diese erkannte das Kraut sofort. „Aber – das ist ja – " „Jaha, ganz recht! _Und _es ist dem Hohenpriester aus der Tasche gefallen, nachdem er bei Shi Huángdì war – ist das nicht Beweis genug?" flüsterte Míithaa begeistert und deutete heftig gestikulierend auf die unscheinbare Pflanze.   

„Tja... was wollt Ihr denn eigentlich beweisen, Lady Míithaa? Der Hohenpriester ist wegen keiner Tat angeklagt, soweit ich weiß." „Ja, aber – sein seltsames Verhalten! Die Bosheiten! Das alles – " „Beweist leider absolut _gar nichts_! Es tut mir ja leid, Konkubine, und ich sehe Eure Besorgnis ja auch ein – aber nur, weil eine Pflanze mit stark süchtig machender Wirkung aus seiner Tasche fällt, ist der Hohenpriester nicht automatisch ein Verbrecher. Er würde Euch einfach sagen, dass er Experimente mit dieser Pflanze anstellen wollte – Konkubine Míithaa, ihr habt einfach nichts gegen ihn in der Hand."

Während die beiden Frauen noch eine ganze Weile miteinander diskutierten, trugen die zwei Heiler eine Bahre mit dem ohnmächtigen Jungen an ihnen vorbei in sein Zimmer zurück, wo sie ihn mehr oder weniger sanft auf sein Bett gleiten ließen und sich eilig entfernten.

Wenige Minuten später schlich Asuka durch die Türe und beugte sich neugierig über den Fremden. So ein Glück, dass Talingo sie nicht bemerkt hatte – ihre boshaften Blicke mochte sie nicht gerne. Jetzt konnte sie den Verletzten endlich in Ruhe betrachten. Was sie sah, erstaunte die junge Prinzessin sehr.

Obwohl Hotáru eine dicke Augenbinde trug, die nahezu die Hälfte seines Gesichtes überdeckte, sah er unglaublich süß und hilflos auf. Die durch das Bad noch feuchten, blonden Haare ringelten sich leicht und lagen zart auf seinen blassen Wangen. Je länger Asuka ihn betrachtete, desto heftiger regte sich ein sanftes Gefühl in ihrem Herzen. Bezaubert presste sie ihre Hände auf ihre Brust und lächelte atemlos. Dieser blonde Fremdling fing langsam an, ihr zu gefallen...

Früh am nächsten Morgen ließ Mosar die Kinder wecken und in einen hölzernen, rundum geschlossenen Lattenwagen setzen, um endlich die Hauptstadt zu erreichen.

Er selbst ritt auf seinem Dilophosaurus entspannt neben ihnen her und kaute fröhlich an einer Portion Gúlaab Djaamún, die ihm der Gastwirt eilig bereitet und in eine bronzene Schüssel gefüllt hatte. Die Pfadfinder beobachteten ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neid und Hunger; die Zwillinge flüsterten zuerst noch leise, dann immer lauter miteinander. „Ich will _auch _Süßigkeiten haben – " „Ja, ich auch..."

„Oh, das tut mir aber leid – " Der General kicherte niederträchtig und stopfte sich wieder ein Teigbällchen in den Mund. „Mmmh..." „Sadist!" maulte Haná enttäuscht und schniefte. Sie hatte Hunger...

Die Fahrt schien endlos zu dauern. Der Wagen ruckelte stark und rumpelte geräuschvoll über den löchrigen Weg und die Kinder wurden mehr als einmal heftig durchgeschüttelt. Nein, angenehm war das nicht gerade, was Kiíchigo und Hiyokó ständig mit Nachdruck bemängelten, bis Moko schließlich der Geduldsfaden riss. „Jetzt seid doch mal leise, ihr dummen Hühner! Das ist ja nicht _auszuhalten_! Wir müssen noch zwei Tage hier drin eingesperrt fahren, und das Letzte, was noch nötig ist, ist euer Geheule, klar?"

„Harigané! Jetzt sei doch nicht so laut! Ihr _nervt_!" zischte Kamomé plötzlich unerwartet und sprang abrupt auf. Schweißperlen standen auf ihrer Stirn, und der schmale Körper zitterte. „Ich _hasse _es, mit euch Idioten in diesem Käfig zu sitzen und mir euer blödes Geschnatter anzuhören! Seid _leise_!"

„Na? Gefällt es euch da drin?" erklang eine leise, boshafte Stimme neben dem Lattenwagen. Major Sākuru schloss mit einem tückischen Grinsen zu Mosar auf und winkte den Kindern fröhlich zu. „Oh, es ist ja so schön, alle hinter Gittern zu sehen – " „Ja, nicht wahr? Ich bin ja so froh – wir werden ruhiger schlafen, nicht wahr, Matandua?" rief Mosar nach hinten und lächelte befreit. „Shi Huángdì wird zufrieden mit uns sein" bestätigte der Hauptmann ruhig, während er Sākuru verstohlen von der Seite her musterte und die Stirn besorgt in Falten legte.

Der Major wirkte ziemlich ärgerlich, wenn er mit ihm sprach – sie konnten sich ja üblicherweise schon nicht leiden, aber in letzter Zeit – Sākuru nahm ihm seinen Erfolg anscheinend ziemlich übel...

„Ach, übrigens..." Mosar grinste wieder und griff in seine Satteltasche. Misstrauisch beobachteten die Kinder, wie er einen länglichen, in Leinen gehüllten Gegenstand hervorholte und ihn lächelnd präsentierte. Einige Sekunden lang schwieg alles verblüfft, dann erkannte Tókui als Erste das Objekt und schrie erstaunt auf. „Um Himmels Willen! Káshira, sieh mal! Das ist eine _Waffe_! Eine vereinfachte Version, aber immerhin! Unglaublich!"

„Ganz recht." Der General lächelte wieder und tätschelte sein Gewehr liebevoll. „Euer Freund Shíkū hatte die Güte, dieses Feuerrohr für uns zu fertigen; bedankt euch dafür bei ihm. Nun sind wir in der Lage, viel effektiver zu kämpfen – das ist zum Teil auch euer Verdienst. Hättet ihr die Waffe nicht bei ihm gelassen, dann – " „Oh nein, wir Idioten!" stöhnte Káshira entsetzt auf und schlug sich mit der Handfläche gegen die Stirn. „Warum mussten wir das Gewehr auch bei ihm lassen? Wir _Trottel_!" „Hǎi hat uns so schnell abgeholt, dass wir es einfach vergessen haben! Wer konnte auch ahnen, dass sie gerade Aói schnappen?" erwiderte Tókui atemlos und schluckte entsetzt, als der junge General hilfsbereit antwortete. „Sein eigener Onkel hat ihn verraten. Major Sākuru bot viel Geld für jeden verratenen Technikliebhaber, Shíkū konnte nicht widerstehen – soweit ich allerdings weiß, geht es seinem Delikatessenladen nicht schlecht. Ein weiterer Beweiß für die Unersättlichkeit des Menschen, richtig?"

„Ach, was sollen wir bloß tun?" flüsterte Tókui verzagt und legte den Kopf auf ihre Arme. „Jetzt hat die Armee auch noch Gewehre und alles, und Aói ist gefangen – furchtbar! Dieser General führt uns zum König – was der wohl mit uns machen will? Ich habe Angst..."

Moko schüttelte den Kopf und bemühte sich, zuversichtlich zu lächeln. „Na, keine Sorge. Wir werden es schon schaffen, so wie immer bis jetzt. Und abgesehen davon sehen wir Hotáru wieder – das wird Kitsuné und Watarí gut tun. Und Kamomé;" fügte er mit einem raschen Seitenblick auf das blauhaarige Mädchen hinzu, dass sie alle mit giftigem Blick musterte und leise vor sich hin murmelte. „Ich glaube, die Fahrt mit uns gefällt ihr nicht besonders – arme Aranámi. Aber dafür kann ja keiner was – " „Sie ist eine blöde Zicke.", warf Kiíchigo unvermittelt ein. „Am liebsten wäre mir, wenn wir sie einfach rausschmeißen könnten, dann wäre Ruhe – sie geht mir so was von auf die Nerven!"

Auf ihren Ausbruch antwortete keiner; selbst die Zwillinge und Haná schwiegen verlegen.

Káshira ärgerte sich plötzlich und schüttelte angeekelt den Kopf. Sie war ja selten peinlich!

Zum Glück musste er sie nicht heiraten, das hätte er wohl keine Woche ausgehalten. Hotáru war klug gewesen, sich von ihr zu trennen, sonst -  Unerwartet schoss ihm durch den Kopf, dass ja eigentlich _er _an der Trennung der beiden schuld gewesen war. Und abgesehen davon – irgendwie küsste Hotáru auch besser als sie –

„Warum wirst du denn so rot? Hast du Fieber, oder ist sonst was los?" fragte ihn Chujitsu unvermittelt und griff auf seine Stirn. „He, laß' das! Ich bin nicht krank!" zischte sein großer Bruder peinlich berührt und schüttelte ihn ab. „Mir – mir ist nur heiß! Sonst nichts!"

Als die Sonne beinahe hinter den Bergrücken verschwunden war, ließ Mosar endlich anhalten und befahl seinen Soldaten, den Gefangenen etwas zu essen zu bringen. Aufatmend stiegen die Männer und Frauen von ihren Sauriern, während die Pfadfinder alarmiert durch die Gitterstäbe lugten, um den Grund für den allgemeinen Aufruhr zu erfahren. Mosar näherte sich ihnen langsam. „Nun? Wie geht es meinen Gästen? Ich hoffe, die Fahrt war nicht zu anstrengend?" In seiner Stimme klang nichts weiter als pure Ironie, dennoch wagte es Kagamí, darauf einzugehen. „Aranámi- san geht es sehr schlecht. Kann sie nicht mal für kurze Zeit aus dem Wagen? Bitte."

Der junge General schluckte die scharfe Antwort, die ihm schon auf der Zunge lag, wieder hinunter, als er das blauhaarige Mädchen sah. Wie der Kleine gesagt hatte, sah sie wirklich nicht besonders gut aus. Ihre schmalen Schultern zitterten heftig und auf ihrer Stirn lag ein dünner Film aus Schweiß. „Was hast du? Ist dir übel?"

„Nein, verschwindet! Ich halte das nicht mehr _aus_!" Kamomé schluchzte leise auf und barg das Gesicht in ihren Händen. „Oh nein – "  Schweigend beobachtete Mosar das Mädchen für einige Sekunden und nickte dann leicht. „Gut. Macht die Tür auf und bringt sie zu mir. Aber ich warne euch – ein dummer Ausbruchsversuch, und irgend jemand wird seine Hände oder Füße vermissen. Ich habe euch lange genug nachgejagt; irgendwann einmal hat der Spaß ein Ende." Kamomé drückte sich niedergeschlagen an ihren Kameraden vorbei und wanderte leicht schwankend nach draußen, wo sie von Mosar fürsorglich am Unterarm gepackt und zu einer kleinen Gruppe von Soldaten geführt wurde.

„So, dann setz' dich gleich einmal hin. Wenn dir übel ist, dreh' dich bitte um, ja? Wir haben noch nichts gegessen." „Schon gut. Mir ist nicht schlecht.", antwortete Kamomé leise und nahm auf einer Decke, die ihr eine Soldatin fürsorglich hingeschoben hatte, vorsichtig Platz. Essen wollte sie nichts; der Hunger war ihr schon im Wagen vergangen. Nein, sie konnte einfach nicht mit so vielen Menschen auf einem Haufen zusammengepfercht in einem Leiterwagen durch das Land ziehen –

Nach weniger als einer halben Stunde verabschiedete sich der Großteil der Soldaten und machte sich langsam auf den Weg in die bereits von geübter Hand aufgestellten Zelte. Kamomé wurde etwas unbehaglich zumute, als sie bemerkte, dass lediglich Mosar, Matandua und Sākuru übriggeblieben waren und sie abschätzig musterten. Sākuru begann als erster zu sprechen und sah ihr kühl in die Augen. „So, da wären wir also, nicht? Erzähl' doch mal, warum du es im Wagen nicht mehr aushältst – " „Tut mir leid. Aber ein ganzer Tag ist fürs erste genug.", gab sie ebenso kalt zurück. Die Augen des Majors glitzerten für einen Moment anerkennend; ihre Beherrschtheit gefiel ihm. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die im Angesicht des Feindes so ruhig und gefasst blieben –

„Also gut, genug geplaudert. Jetzt erzählst du uns erst mal, wohin ihr wolltet und wo euer Fahrzeug ist. Die Verräterin Samadhi befand sich auch nicht mehr in Hínan; wohin ist sie gegangen? Darauf wären Antworten nicht schlecht!" mischte sich Mosar ein und kreuzte abwartend die Beine. Nachdenklich schwieg Kamomé noch für einige Sekunden, überlegte angestrengt hin und her, ob und was sie sagen wollte, dann zuckte sie kapitulierend die Achseln und begann leise zu sprechen. „Manua ist nicht mehr bei uns; wohin sie wollte, weiß ich nicht genau." Mit der Zeit gewann ihre Stimme an Festigkeit, und sie hob die Augen.

„Sie hat sich irgendwelchen Räubern oder so was angeschlossen, die anscheinend die Welt verbessern wollen oder so. Unser – Fahrzeug – ist noch bei Lady Hǎi an Bord, das wisst ihr sicher, nicht wahr? Was sollen wir euch noch Neues erzählen; eure Soldaten sind sicherlich viel besser informiert als wir. Oder?" Mürrisch schüttelte sie ihr langes Haar zurück und fixierte Sākuru genauer, der beifällig nickte und ihr ein winziges Lächeln schenkte. „Natürlich wissen wir, dass ihr mit Hǎi gereist seid. Samadhi werden wir auch noch finden, und das Ziel eurer Reise? Wohin könntet ihr schon wollen?"

„Seid ihr wirklich aus einer anderen Welt? Wolltet ihr dorthin zurück?" Stille folgte auf diese Frage, und Kamomé bemerkte den ruhigen Hauptmann zum ersten Mal richtig. Er hatte sich nach vorne gebeugt und das Kinn auf seine Arme gestützt. Für einen Moment war sie leicht aus der Fassung gebracht. „Nun, ähm – wenn ihr so fragt – " Zögernd wickelte das Mädchen eine Haarsträhne um ihren Zeigefinger und musterte die drei Soldaten schnell aus dem Augenwinkel. „Na ja, ja. Eigentlich schon." „Aus einer fremden Welt? Ist das _wirklich _wahr? Ich dachte zuerst, das wäre nur ein kranker Scherz des Hohenpriesters – aber nicht – "

Sākuru lehnte sich ebenfalls nach vorne, um keines ihrer Worte zu versäumen. Kamomé fühlte sich wie ein kleines Tierchen in der Falle und schluckte verzagt. „Ja, wir – wir waren auf einem Ausflug, und plötzlich zog ein Sturm auf – ich kann nicht sagen, wie es passiert ist, aber auf einmal – da griff uns hier ein riesiger Allosaurus an, und dann – " Immer leiser und leiser werdend brach sie schlussendlich mutlos ab und runzelte die Stirn. „Es tut mir leid – wir wollten keinen Ärger machen – wir wollten ja gar nicht hierher – " „Wie sieht es bei euch aus? Besitzen viele Leute Waffen wie diese hier?" Mosar zog das Gewehr, dass er hinter sich gelegt hatte, mit einem raschen Ruck hervor und hielt es ihr vor die Nase. Für einen Moment wusste Kamomé nicht, was sie sagen sollte und neigte den Kopf zu Seite. „Nun ja... Ja, natürlich. Und nicht nur Waffen wie _diese _hier – es gibt dort Feuerwaffen, die für euch unvorstellbar sind – ich verstehe ja gar nicht, wozu ihr unsere nachbauen lassen musstet. Was ist schon so toll an einem bleispuckenden Ding?"

„Wir können unsere Feinde viel effektiver bekämpfen, ist doch klar! Und die Saurier werden nicht mehr so leicht in unsere Nähe kommen wie bisher. Hier, siehst du diese Narbe?" Sākuru wies auf einen langen Striemen, der seine rechte Wange zierte und grinste kalt. „Die hat mir ein Ponaturi zugefügt – dabei war er noch ziemlich jung. Ich leider auch, und deshalb – der Heiler sagte, es wäre lediglich Glück gewesen, dass es mein Gesicht noch gibt. Ein wenig tiefer, und ich wäre einer von den vielen Krüppeln geworden, die in Hínan vor sich hin vegetieren." „Ihr kommt aus Hínan? Wirklich?" Kamomé lehnte sich ein wenig nach vorne, um ihn genauer zu begutachten. „Ihr seht den Leuten, die wir dort gesehen haben, nicht sehr ähnlich." „Meine Eltern waren Fremde, als sie dort ankamen, und sie hatten auch nicht viel Zeit, um sich einzugewöhnen. Zwei Monate, nachdem wir unser Haus bezogen hatten, fiel eine Gruppe Ponaturi in der Stadt ein und tötete meine ganze Familie. Mit acht Jahren wurde ich zur Armee verkauft und bin meinem König auch schon seit 22 Jahren treu..."

Kamomé öffnete den Mund um etwas zu sagen, begegnete dabei aber seinen Augen und schwieg. Es war unglaublich, welche Schicksale sich manchmal hinter den Gesichtern verbargen.

Nach weiteren zwei Tagen kam der gesamte Treck schließlich mehr oder weniger wohlbehalten in der Hauptstadt Shǒushìhé an. Kamomé hatte die meiste Zeit bei Sākuru und dem Rest der Truppe verbracht, nachdem klar geworden war, dass sie es mit ihren Kameraden einfach nicht aushalten konnte. Einigermaßen zufrieden war sie ziemlich schweigsam neben dem Major hergeritten, auf dem Saurier einer Soldatin, und hatte sich einige seiner Erzählungen angehört, die sie sehr nachdenklich gemacht hatten.

Der Königspalast war von außen so eindrucksvoll, dass die Kinder volle fünf Minuten nur damit verbrachten, mit offenen Mündern die Anlage zu bestaunen.

Der Hauptpalast glich der kambodjanischen Tempelanlage Angkor Wat nahezu bis aufs Haar; die dunklen Steinmauern schienen in ihre Umgebung einzufließen und mit dem Dschungel zu verschmelzen, als wäre das Schloss nicht gebaut worden, sondern völlig natürlich aus dem Boden gewachsen. Sie befanden sich nun innerhalb der ersten Begrenzung, den fünf Türmen noch nicht einmal nahe. Die Soldaten karrten den Wagen über eine lange, gepflasterte Straße, die schnurgerade in das Innere der Anlage führte und sie den Augen der Vorübergehenden schonungslos auslieferte. Kinder zeigten mit den Fingern auf sie, Männer und Frauen tuschelten angestrengt und die Menge wurde unruhig, bis Mosar eine ärgerliche Handbewegung machte und eine lange Peitsche aus seinem Gürtel zog. Diese Geste allein bewirkte Wunder; schlagartig leerte sich die Straße und die Menschen eilten weiter, die Köpfe vorsichtig eingezogen und beinahe verstummt. Der General war gefährlich, man konnte ja nie wissen –  „Jīngtǐ! Jīngtǐ, da bist du ja! Ich hatte so ein Gefühl, dass du gerade heute kommst, knapp vor Dunkelheit! Los, beeil' dich, ein Sturm zieht auf!" Eine helle, hoch erfreute Stimme durchschnitt die gedämpfte Stimmung und zog jede Aufmerksamkeit der Soldaten auf sich. Mit Erstaunen bemerkte Káshira, wie sich der Mund des Generals zu einem breiten Grinsen verzog, als er die Quelle der Rufe entdeckt hatte und er seinen Saurier eilig in diese Richtung lenkte. Eine junge Géisha mit rotbraunem Haar, in einen dunkelblauen Kimonó mit lebendigem Blumenmuster gehüllt und mit aufwendigem Schmuck in ihren Haaren eilte auf  Mosar zu und lächelte glücklich, während sich der Himmel plötzlich mit pechschwarzen Gewitterwolken überzog und die ersten Tropfen fielen. „Oh, jetzt fängt es ja schon an – schnell, wir müssen uns beeilen! Sonst wird alles nass – " „Yamá- chan! Schnell, steig' auf, sonst schaffen wir es nicht mehr – " Mosar lachte und hob die Géisha auf seinen Saurier, wo sie sich kichernd auf ihn hängte und seinen langen Zopf aus dem Kragen zupfte. „Yamanéko, kannst du nicht warten, bis wir – " „Na? So nötig?" Noch eine Stimme, die wie aus dem Nichts auftauchte und wie die Erste direkt an Mosar gerichtet war. Ein alter, beinahe glatzköpfiger Mann tätschelte vorsichtig den Hals des Dilophosauriers und grinste schräg. „Kaum angekommen, und schon eine schöne Frau um den Hals..." „Ach, Meister! Yamanéko und ich sind doch schon – " begann der junge General verlegen und brach mit blutrotem Kopf ab, als der Alte zu kichern begann. „Ja, Fräulein Jiāngguǒ und ich hatten während deiner Abwesenheit _viel _Zeit zum Plaudern... du wirst _staunen_, auf welche Dinge man kommen kann, wenn man ein Schlückchen Saké zusammen trinkt..." Auch Yamanéko begann nun niederträchtig zu lachen und küsste den General neckisch auf die Wange. „Oh, nicht böse sein, Jīngtǐ, ja? Pul- san hat mir nur einige Geschichten aus deiner Kindheit erzählt, das war so _s_! Ich war ganz begeistert..."

Die Kinder blieben allein bei Matandua und Sākuru zurück, als Mosar mit Pul und dem Mädchen im Schlepptau eilig einigen Gebäuden innerhalb der zweiten Begrenzung zuritt und sie völlig vergessen zu haben schien. Der dunkelhäutige Mann wandte sich nach Sekunden des Schweigens respektvoll seinem Vorgesetzten zu. „Ich glaube, wir sollten sehen, wo wir die Fremden unterbringen können. Es fängt wirklich an zu regnen." „Wir werden Madame Míkan um Rat fragen – sie ließ ausrichten, dass sie sich darum kümmern möchte. Und ich will mich ihr lieber nicht widersetzen..." antwortete der Major kühl und drehte sich zu ihm. „Hauptmann, Ihr habt diese Samadhi entkommen lassen, nicht wahr? Ha, ich _wusste _es – Ihr seid völlig _unfähig_!" Höhnisch lachend wandte er sich an die Truppe und hob ruckartig den Arm. „Los! Weiter mit dem Wagen! Wir fahren bis zum Hauptpalast und sehen dort weiter! Hauptsache, ins Trockene, klar?" Die Soldaten beeilten sich, seinen Befehl zu befolgen; Kamomé musterte ihn stumm, was er zu bemerken schien, da er sich plötzlich an sie wandte. „So, mein Fräulein. Am besten kommt Ihr jetzt auf meinen Saurier, dann kann ich die Soldatin gleich entlassen – du kannst gehen", winkte er der älteren Frau zu und packte das Mädchen unvermittelt um die Hüften.

„Hey! Was soll denn das?" zischte Kamomé überrumpelt und verpasste ihm einen ärgerlichen Schlag auf den Kopf, den er lediglich mit einem bissigen Lächeln quittierte.

„Sieh an, wild wie ein Tipua- Weibchen, und ebenso schön... " Sein rechter Arm schloss sich fest um ihre Taille und bewirkte heftiges Erröten ihrerseits. Irgendwie gefiel ihr dieser Kerl –

„Ihr werdet glücklich sein, endlich das Ziel dieser Reise erreicht zu haben, nicht wahr? Drei Tage Gewaltmarsch sind kein Zuckerschlecken – ich habe Eure Blicke bemerkt. Ihr vermisst ein schönes Bad und frische Kleider, was? Geht mir genauso, am liebsten bleibe ich in der Stadt." „Ich – ich kann Reiten nicht leiden. Mir tut der Rücken weh – wie könnt Ihr das nur so lange aushalten?" wagte Kamomé schüchtern einzuwerfen und senkte verlegen den Kopf. Sie wusste ja selbst nicht, wie sie darauf kam – aber irgendwie vertraute sie ihm –

„Aha, der Rücken. Ich hätte es mir ja fast gedacht.", flüsterte er leise in ihr Ohr und drückte sie fester gegen sich, während er mit seinem Arm sanft ihre Taille kraulte. Der leichte Schlag, den sie ihm noch verpasste, war eigentlich nur des Anstands wegen, denn eigentlich gefiel es ihr ziemlich. Noch dazu war er recht hübsch... „Na _endlich_! Wo habt ihr nur gesteckt? Ich suche schon die ganze Zeit!" erscholl plötzlich eine laute, ärgerliche Stimme, gefolgt von heftigen Schritten, die alle zusammenzucken ließen. Eine ältere, grauhaarige Frau eilte hastig auf sie zu, stemmte ihre Arme in die Seiten und stampfte mit dem Fuß auf. „Los, es _gießt_! Ich habe ein Quartier für euch bereiten lassen, direkt im Nebenpalast, in den unteren Räumen. Allerdings – " Sie wies auf ein ebenso wie Matandua exotisch aussehendes Mädchen hinter sich, dass mit verschränkten Armen auf Aufmerksamkeit wartete und ungeduldig begann. „Ich muß euch leider bitten, mich sofort zu begleiten. Euer Freund, der sich in meiner Obhut befindet, ist in so schlechter Verfassung, dass ich fürchte, er wird den heutigen Tag nicht überleben. Wenn ich bitten darf – " Sprachlos starrten sich die Pfadfinder an und konnten keine klaren Gedanken fassen. Hotáru sollte sterben? Nein, unmöglich. Das war nicht möglich, es _konnte_ nicht wahr sein –  „Nein! Nein, bitte nicht! Das ist ein Scherz, oder?" würgte Kitsuné plötzlich entsetzt in die Stille und schlug die Hände vor sein Gesicht. Watarí musste ihn stützen, als er nach vorne kippte und haltlos zu schluchzen begann. „Bitte, bringen Sie uns zu ihm – sofort – wir müssen ihn sehen! Bitte!" flehte Kamomé das schwarzhaarige Mädchen an und grub ihre Fingernägel so heftig in Sākuru's Arm, dass er ärgerlich aufzischte und sie zu Boden gleiten ließ. „Na, du hättest auch was sagen können – "

Nachdem die Soldaten den Käfig geöffnet und sie nach draußen gelassen hatten, eilten die Kinder atemlos und völlig verwirrt hinter den beiden Frauen her, ohne miteinander zu sprechen. Eigentlich konnte man ausgenommen Kitsuné's heftigem Schluchzen nichts weiter hören als das nervöse Klicken der Schuhe auf den steinernen Bodenplatten und Moko's unterdrücktes Keuchen. Er _hasste _es, schnell zu laufen, ohne etwas im Magen zu haben...

Talingo führte ihre Gruppe auf schnellstem Weg in den Krankentrakt, wo sie bereits von Dengei erwartet wurden. „Heilerin Talingo, dem Jungen geht es sehr schlecht – er ist aber aufgewacht – " „Gut.", antwortete das Mädchen kühl und winkte die Pfadfinder durch eine enge Tür nach innen; in dem spartanisch eingerichteten Raum befand sich nichts weiter als ein niedriges, hölzernes Bett und ein kleiner Stuhl, über den man ein zusammengefaltetes Handtuch gelegt hatte. „So, da wären wir! Leider fürchte ich, es wird kein fröhliches Wiedersehen, sondern ein Abschied werden..." warf Talingo kalt hin und beugte sich über den blonden Jungen, der schwer atmend in den Kissen lag und ruhelos den Kopf hin und herwarf, ohne Reaktion auf ihre Ansprache zu zeigen. Achselzuckend wandte sie sich ab und trat einen Schritt zurück. „Bitte sehr. Ihr könnt mit ihm sprechen oder was auch immer; überanstrengt ihn aber nicht." Noch bevor sie geendet hatte, drängte sich Kitsuné brutal nach vorne und beugte sich weinend über seinen Bruder. „Hotáru? Kannst du mich hören? Hörst du mich? Antworte doch!"

Als Hotáru das erste Mal die Augen öffnete und Kitsuné sah, konnte er es nicht glauben. Es musste sich wieder einmal um einen Traum oder eine Halluzination handeln, denn sein Bruder konnte nicht hier sein. Kitsuné befand sich doch in Sicherheit –

„Suigín! Hotáru! Bist du wach? Wir sind hier. Es ist alles gut-" flüsterte plötzlich Kamomé in seinem Kopf. Nein, nicht in seinem Kopf; sie war hier und hielt seine Hand...

„Aranámi? Bist du wirklich hier?" Seine Augen hefteten sich beschwörend auf das blasse Gesicht des blauhaarigen Mädchens. Sie war das einzige Gesicht, dass sich aus der ineinander verschmolzenen Masse hinter ihr deutlich hervorhob. Selbst Kitsuné war nur ein unscharfer Schatten im Hintergrund – 

„Warum bist du hier? Hat man euch gefangen?" stieß er keuchend hervor und presste stöhnend die Zähne zusammen, als eine neue Schmerzwelle seinen Körper durchflutete. „Kamomé, ich – " „Nein, nein, nicht sprechen – es ist ja schon gut. Ich weiß, was du sagen willst – du musst jetzt ganz schnell wieder gesund werden, okay?" Ermutigend lächelte sie sanft und strich beinahe zärtlich über seine Hand. „Laß' mich nicht alleine, hörst du?" „Es tut mir so leid – " flüsterte er verzweifelt und drückte für eine Sekunde ganz fest zu, um ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. „Aber ich kann nicht mehr – ich will nicht mehr – " „Shh, shh, sei still. _Was _willst du – " begann Kamomé verwirrt, wurde aber unerwartet am Arm gepackt und nach hinten gezerrt. „Ja, aber – " „Verschwinde endlich, Aranámi! Du blockierst den Weg schon die ganze Zeit!" zischte Kiíchigo wütend und stieß sie nach hinten, um mit Káshira im Schlepptau das Bett zu erreichen. „Du quatschst einfach zuviel! Es gibt auch noch andere Menschen als dich!" Kiíchigo tätschelte tröstend seine Wange und lächelte weich. „Du machst vielleicht Dummheiten, Hotáru! Weißt du was, wir wollen unseren Streit vergessen, ja? Ich habe es ja niemals böse gemeint – niemals – " Etwas verlegen lehnte sich nun auch Káshira über den Kranken und winkte Hotáru mit einem etwas unsicherem Grinsen zu. „He, was ist denn los mit dir? Du hast uns vielleicht einen Schrecken eingejagt!" Als sie so sprach, schien es Hotáru, als würde er die beiden zum ersten Mal aus dem richtigen Blickwinkel betrachten können. Plötzlich lagen alle Verhältnisse vollkommen klar und logisch vor ihm; was er vorher nicht hatte verstehen können, ergab nun ein unverkennbares Muster und erzählte ihm eine Geschichte. Er musste lächeln; hatte es soweit kommen müssen, bevor er verstand?

„Ryōki- kun..." Ein heftiger Hustenanfall unterbrach ihn kurz und bewog Káshira, sich noch weiter nach vorne zu beugen, um die leise Stimme zu verstehen. „Ich möchte, dass du dich um sie kümmerst – Kiíchigo braucht jemanden, der ihr hilft, weißt du? Sie ist noch so – kann nicht alleine – " „Ja, aber – was redest du denn – " begann Káshira verwirrt und schüttelte verstört den Kopf. „Das ist doch Unsinn – du wirst wieder gesund, und dann – "

„Nein.", antwortete der blonde Junge mit einem sanften Lächeln und legte den Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen. „Es ist zu spät – und ich möchte auch gar nicht mehr. Du passt viel besser hierher – das hast du schon immer." Ohne Vorwarnung begannen plötzlich riesige Tränen aus Káshiras Augen zu quellen und auf seine Decke zu tropfen. „Was – was soll das – " Aber Hotáru konnte nicht mehr auf seinen Widerspruch eingehen, warum auch immer sein Klassenkamerad weinte – es war unwichtig geworden. Er musste nur noch Watarí dazu bringen, auf seinen Bruder zu achten, dann war alles in Ordnung – dann konnte er endlich gehen. „Watarí- kun? Bist du da?" Inzwischen war er sogar zu schwach, um die Augen zu öffnen, obwohl er sich innerlich so gut wie noch nie fühlte, richtig euphorisch. In diesen wenigen Sekunden hätte er Bäume ausreißen und Berge versetzen können – wenn er nur die Kraft besäße, aus diesem Bett zu steigen –  „Du kümmerst dich um Kitsuné, ja? Sag' ihm, ich habe ihn sehr lieb, und die ganze Aufregung tut mir so leid..." Die Antwort, falls es darauf überhaupt eine gab, konnte er nicht mehr hören, denn urplötzlich verschwand das enthusiastische Gefühl aus seinem Herzen und ließ nichts mehr zurück; mit kaltem Entsetzen sah Watarí, wie das Leben aus den Augen seines einzigen Freundes wich und stieß einen fassungslosen Schrei aus. Talingo schob sie alle mit einer heftigen Bewegung aus der Nähe des Bettes und griff hastig nach seiner Hand. Als sie keinen Puls spüren konnte, riss sie die Decke von seiner Brust und flehte im Inneren darum, einen Herzschlag zu hören – doch es war schon längst vorbei; kein Laut drang an ihr Ohr... Es bestand kein Zweifel mehr, er war tot... sein Mund öffnete sich leicht und der Kopf sank leblos zur Seite, während die schönen grünen Augen starr und leblos wurden.


	30. Licht und Schatten

30. Kapitel

Licht und Schatten 

„Los, raus! Dengei, führe die Fremden nach draußen und sieh' zu, dass mich keiner stört! Na los, wird's bald?" zischte Talingo in das bleierne Schweigen, dass sich über die Gruppe gesenkt hatte. Die kleineren Kinder hatten kaum mitbekommen, was geschehen war, fühlten aber instinktiv das Entsetzen der anderen... Kamomé klammerte sich zitternd an Kagamí und schien ihren Augen nicht trauen zu wollen. Hotáru war hier gestorben, vor ihren Augen – wie hatte es nur geschehen können? Warum hatte es keiner verhindert? Warum –

„Bitte folgt mir rasch! Heilerin Talingo braucht jetzt Ruhe und will von uns nicht gestört werden!" wisperte der kleine Junge folgsam und brachte die wie gelähmt wirkenden Pfadfinder nach draußen, die dann reglos im Gang stehen blieben. Eine Zeitlang sprach niemand; der Schock war einfach noch zu groß. Dann allerdings begann Kamomé mit kalter, beißender Stimme zu reden, einer Stimme, die sich schnell in wutentbranntes Kreischen steigerte.

„So, du elendes _Miststück_. Ich hoffe, du bist zufrieden mit dem, was du hier _angerichtet _hast! Wie _konntest _du das nur tun? Wie konntest du ihn nur auf diese Weise behandeln und dann noch so tun, als würdest du ihn lieben? Du _Schlampe_!" Drohend trat sie einen Schritt auf Kiíchigo zu, die angstvoll zurückwich und sich gegen eines der Fenster quetschte. „Was meinst du denn? Ich habe doch – " „Ja, ganz genau! Du _hast_! Und zwar mit diesem Idioten hier!" Es klatschte zweimal, und sowohl Kiíchigo als auch Káshira betasteten verblüfft ihre Wangen, auf denen nun jeweils ein roter Handabdruck prangte. Aber keiner von beiden hätte in diesem Moment gewagt, auch nur ein Wort zu ihr zu sagen – Kamomé kochte. Und sie war noch lange nicht fertig; selbst die Tränen, die plötzlich aus ihren Augen quollen, konnten sie nicht davon abhalten, endlich alles von ihrer Seele zu reden.

„Du magst zwar hübsch sein, Tsutsumí, aber sonst ist nicht viel mit dir los! Du hast dir doch nie die Mühe gegeben, ihn zu verstehen – mit ihm zu reden – du hast ja keine Ahnung – " Wieder steigerte sich ihre Stimme zu einem gequälten Aufschrei. „Und jetzt ist er _tot_, weißt du, was das heißt? Er wird nicht mehr da sein, um dir zu vergeben oder was auch immer – ist dir eigentlich klar, dass er ein verdammt großzügiger Mensch ist? Du – " Vor lauter Bitterkeit blieben ihr die restlichen Worte im Hals stecken; sie packte eine der tönernen Vasen, die am Boden vor dem Fenster standen und schleuderte sie wuchtig in Richtung der beiden. Zwar geschah ihnen nichts, da sie rechtzeitig zur Seite springen konnten, dennoch zersprang das Gefäß mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall in tausend Stücke.

Hotáru schwebte über seinem reglosen Körper, an dem sich gerade die Heilerin zu schaffen machte. Er konnte nicht sehen, was sie da tat, es interessierte ihn auch nicht mehr. Eigentlich erstaunte es ihn auch ein wenig, dass diese ganzen blöden Grenzerfahrungs – Geschichten wahr zu sein schienen – da war ein helles, strahlendes Licht, direkt vor ihm. Er brauchte nur dorthin zu gehen, und alles würde gut werden – keine Schmerzen mehr –

„AAAH!" Mit einem heftigen Knall war er plötzlich durch die Luft geschleudert worden und landete ziemlich unsanft auf einem harten Stuhl. Völlig benommen und verwirrt starrte er um sich und brauchte eine Weile, um die skurrile Szene, die sich ihm nun darbot, auch wirklich aufzunehmen...

Vor ihm saßen Yún und sein Großvater, augenscheinlich in ein interessantes Schachspiel vertieft, dass sie zur Zeit aber nicht beachteten, sondern ihn freundlich – amüsiert musterten. Soweit er sehen konnte, saßen sie in einer Art Terrassencafé an einem runden Tischchen, auf dem neben dem Schachspiel auch zwei Tassen und eine Zeitung lagen.

Er selbst befand sich auch auf einem der harten Stühle, als wäre er ein längst erwarteter Gast, der nun endlich eingetroffen war... Yún lächelte ihm zu und hob die Tasse an den Mund. „Wird ja auch Zeit, dass du endlich kommst! Wir warten schon auf dich!"

„Was? Wirklich? Ist das wahr?" stammelte er eingeschüchtert und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Aber es war wahr, sie befanden sich hier, alle Menschen, die er liebte – und die so früh von ihm gegangen waren –

„Klar ist das wahr! Wann glaubst du uns denn endlich?" polterte sein Großvater auch wie zu erwarten mit tiefer Stimme los, obwohl tief in seinen Augen zwei Fünkchen munter glühten. Opa meinte es nicht so... „Endlich bin ich hier! Ich kann es kaum glauben! Wo ich euch schon getroffen habe – ich dachte, ich finde euch niemals – " Seine Stimme drohte zu versagen, als er seine Verlobte und den alten Mann am Tisch betrachtete. Und noch etwas fiel ihm auf –

„Hey! Mein Auge ist wieder gesund! Das grenzt ja an Zauberei! Mann, bin ich glücklich!" Mit beiden Händen tastete er begeistert sein Gesicht ab und bemerkte, dass alles verschwunden war – keine Narbe, kein Verband – er hatte es geschafft –

„Na, na. Freu dich nicht zu früh!" Großvater schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und klopfte auf den Tisch, während Yún traurig lächelte. „Hier bleiben kannst du nicht, dass ist dir ja wohl klar. Fräulein Hǎiyáng und ich gehören an diesen Ort, aber für dich ist das nicht das Richtige, weißt du? Eigentlich solltest du gar nicht tot sein! So ein kleiner Kratzer im Gesicht bringt keinen um, aber mit deiner Sturheit hast du es ja wieder mal geschafft! Schämen muß ich mich für dich!" „Hör' nicht auf ihn," mischte sich Yún mit sanfter Stimme ein und legte ihre zarten Finger auf seine Hand. „Wir freuen uns alle beide, dass du es endlich geschafft hast, uns zu finden, denn so wie bisher kann es nicht mehr weitergehen. An deine Fieberträume kannst du dich sicher noch – " „Ja, genau! Opa, was hast du damals damit gemeint, als du gesagt hast, _„Der Tod wäre viel besser als das hier?"_ Das habe ich nicht ganz verstanden – "

„Ach, du bist ein Dummkopf." Sein Großvater grinste boshaft und schien nichts weiter sagen zu wollen, was Hotáru ein wenig ärgerlich machte. „Bloß, weil du dramatisch sein wolltest, du weißt es ja selber nicht..."

„Hotáru- chan, wir haben nicht viel Zeit... möchtest du mit mir spazieren gehen?" fragte Yún freundlich und griff sanft nach seiner Hand, um ihn aus dem Sessel zu ziehen. „Du wirst sehen, die Aussicht ist wunderschön..." „Und Opa?" fiel Hotáru noch ein, während er bereits neben ihr stand und auf den alten Mann neben dem Schachbrett starrte. „Ach, Blödsinn! Geh' ruhig mit Fräulein Hǎiyáng ein wenig spazieren – ich habe nichts dagegen – "

Endlich war er mit ihr alleine und sie wanderten langsam über einen wunderschönen Sandstrand, der beinahe menschenleer zu sein schien, die fernen Menschen waren zu undeutlichen Schemen verschmolzen und berührten sie nicht...

„Ach, Yún – wenn du wüsstest, wie lange ich schon darauf warte, mit dir sprechen zu können, so wie hier – Ich – ich möchte dir so viel erzählen, aber ich weiß nicht, wie ich anfangen soll, jetzt – " Er brach verwirrt ab und betrachtete ihr Gesicht liebevoll. So lange hatte er sie vermisst, aber nun würde alles gut werden –

„Erzähl mir doch einfach, was dir in den Sinn kommt – ich habe dich sehr vermisst!" lächelte sie zärtlich und strich über seine Wange. Diese einfache Geste schien einen ganzen Damm gebrochen zu haben, denn als er sie ansah, kamen die Worte wie von alleine; aus Minuten wurden Stunden, während er ihr sein Herz ausschüttete und ihre Hand hielt.

Als die Sonne in dieser seltsamen Welt unterging, saßen sie schweigend und aneinander gelehnt auf einer steinernen Stufe, die in das Meer führte und betrachteten den farbenprächtigen Sonnenuntergang. Hotáru fühlte sich müde und zum ersten Mal seit zwei Jahren sehr zufrieden; alle Sorgen schienen von seinen Schultern abgefallen zu sein wie ein schwerer, schwarzer Schleier. Plötzlich allerdings erhob sie sich und streckte auffordernd ihren Arm aus. „Komm, Hotáru – wir müssen gehen. Besser gesagt, _du _musst das – es wird Zeit – " „Ja, aber – wir bleiben doch zusammen, oder? Ich dachte, wir müssen uns jetzt nicht mehr trennen, es gibt nichts mehr, dass ich dort vermisse – und keiner vermisst mich!"

„Da irrst du dich aber, Hotáru. Es gib einige Menschen, denen dein Tod sehr viele Schmerzen bereitet hat, und du musst gehen – noch gehörst du nicht hierher.", meinte Yún still und umarmte ihn heftig. Er begann zu weinen, obwohl er sich dafür furchtbar schämte, und klammerte sich an sie. „Bitte, bitte, sag' mir nicht, dass ich weg muß! Oh bitte, bitte nicht!" Aber alle Tränen nützten nichts; als die Sonne vollständig verschwunden war und sich ein graues Dämmerlicht über dem Meer ausbreitete, lächelte sie traurig und gab ihm einen letzten Kuß. „Ich wollte dir noch sagen, dass du dir keine Sorgen mehr machen sollst. Du quälst dich viel zu sehr mit Selbstzweifeln und Vorwürfen – wirf' sie einfach alle über Bord und verschließe dein Herz nicht vor denen, die dich lieben – du darfst nicht vergessen, es kann nichts zu dir zurückkommen, wenn du dein Herz nicht öffnest – " Und mit dem Grad, mit dem die Dunkelheit zunahm, verschwand auch sie immer mehr, bis die letzten Konturen wie ein feiner weißer Schleier zu verwehen schienen. Er war wieder allein.

„AU! ARGH!" Von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt und vor Schmerzen keuchend erwachte Hotáru ruckartig und riss die Augen auf. Das leichte Zupfen, dass er in seiner rechten Gesichtshälfte verspürte, belehrte ihn darüber, dass sowohl Wunde als auch Verband wieder an ihrem Platz saßen. Oh, verdammt. Für einige Stunden war er sich sicher gewesen, all dem entgültig entronnen zu sein –

Vor dem kleinen Fenster der Kammer prasselte kalter Regen an die Scheiben, grelle Blitze zuckten, und mitten aus einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnergrollen beugte sich das siegessichere Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Mädchens in sein tränenverschwommenes Blickfeld.

„Kamomé! Hör doch auf! Du machst uns Angst!" kreischten die Kleinen im Chor und begannen eingeschüchtert und mit durchdringenden Stimmen zu heulen. Eigentlich hatte Kamomé ja noch viel mehr zu sagen, fühlte sich aber plötzlich von einem Paar kräftiger Arme gepackt und herumgedreht. Vor ihr stand Major Sākuru und grinste anzüglich, während er spöttisch mahnend den Kopf schüttelte. „Na, nicht so heftig! Hier gibt es noch andere Kranke – nicht nur euren Freund!" Als er ihren verzweifelten Blick bemerkte, wurde er allerdings schlagartig ernst und setzte sich auf den Boden. „Erzähl mir, was los ist! Warum siehst du denn aus wie drei Tage Regenwetter? Ist er – " „Er ist tot, wissen Sie?" flüsterte sie, nun etwas ruhiger, mit spröder, zerbrechlich klingender Stimme und schlang die Arme um seinen Hals. Sākuru ließ es erstaunt geschehen und drückte sie eng an sich. „Oh, das tut mir – wo ist denn die Heilerin? Wie konnte – " Das leise Knarren, mit dem sich die Tür zu dem kleinen Krankenzimmer öffnete, schnitt seinen Satz mittendurch und brachte auch alle anderen augenblicklich zum Schweigen. In banger Erwartung hoben sie ihren Blick – vielleicht war ein Wunder –

In der Türöffnung erschien eine ziemlich mitgenommen wirkende Talingo, keuchend, aber offensichtlich hoch zufrieden.

Mit einer nachlässigen Bewegung wischte sie eine Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht und lächelte ebenso kühl wie überlegen. „So! Ich sagte ja, dass ich niemanden sterben lasse – eine kleine Herzmassage kann Wunder wirken – euer widerborstiger Freund ist wieder in das Reich der Lebenden zurückgekehrt. Möchte ich ihm auch geraten haben!" fügte sie mit gerunzelter Stirn hinzu und schüttelte ihre dichte Lockenmähne. „Ich kann es nicht leiden, wenn jemand einfach so stirbt, an einer gut versorgten Verletzung, bloß weil er keine Lust zum Leben hat! _So was _kommt bei mir nicht vor!"

„Können wir ihn – ist das wirklich – " stammelte Kitsuné atemlos und studierte ungläubig ihr Gesicht. Konnte es denn wahr sein? War Hotáru –

„Los, rein mit euch. Geht schon; ihr könnt es ja nicht mehr erwarten." Trotz ihrer auffallenden Kälte und Härte zwinkerte sie gutmütig und lächelte freundlich. Es war ja wirklich eine Art Wunder – sie hatte wütend mit der flachen Hand einige Male auf seine Brust geschlagen, und plötzlich hatte das Herz wieder seine Arbeit aufgenommen – ganz so, als wäre es nicht zwei Minuten zuvor stehen geblieben –

„Oh, Bruder! Du – du lebst wieder! Ich kann es nicht glauben!" schluchzte eine helle, verzweifelt – glückliche Stimme dicht neben seinem Ohr und bewog Hotáru, seinen Kopf müde zur Seite zu drehen. Kitsuné stand vor ihm und heulte zum Steinerweichen; die orangen Haare hingen wirr in sein aufgelöstes kleines Gesicht. Abgekämpft hob Hotáru seine rechte Hand und berührte damit sanft die Wange des Kleinen. „Na, nicht weinen – was hast du denn? Es geht mir doch gut, das siehst du ja – "

Immer noch weinend hob Kitsuné die Decke ein wenig an und schlüpfte zu seinem Bruder ins Bett, wo er sich heftig an ihn klammerte. „Ich gehe hier nicht mehr weg – ich lasse dich nicht mehr allein, auf keinen Fall – sonst passiert wieder was – " „Uh..." Hotáru musste seinen Kopf ziemlich weit drehen, um ihn überhaupt sehen zu können, denn er befand sich auf seiner blinden Seite. „Aber das musst du doch nicht – Mir passiert schon nichts – " „Ach nein? Es ist nur meine Schuld, dass du hier liegst – In Zukunft werde ich auf dich aufpassen, klar?" Kitsuné ließ keine Einwände mehr gelten, sondern kuschelte sich fest an ihn und schloss die Augen. Während Hotáru seinen kleinen Bruder noch mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln betrachtete, öffnete sich die Tür leise und Kamomé sowie Watarí schlüpften vorsichtig hindurch. „He, Hotáru – wir haben uns entschlossen, dich paarweise zu besuchen, sonst wird es dir zu viel – " flüsterte das blauhaarige Mädchen sanft und setzte sich auf den Rand des hölzernen Bettgestells. Watarí grinste ihn an und strich zärtlich über seinen Kopf. „Hey, wie fühlst du dich? Kamomé hat sogar eine riesige Vase zerschmettert, weil sie so wütend auf Kiíchigo war – " „Psst! Das ist doch jetzt echt nicht wichtig!" zischte sie mahnend, schien aber nicht wirklich ärgerlich auf ihn zu sein, sondern errötete sogar noch geschmeichelt, als ihr Hotáru ein ungläubiges „Wirklich?" zuhauchte. „Na, du weißt ja, wie das so ist – es musste ihr einfach mal jemand die Meinung sagen – " „Oh, und wie du das gemacht hast – ich glaube, von dem Schock erholt sie sich einige Zeit lang nicht mehr!" kicherte Watarí vergnügt und legte seine Hand sanft auf die Brust seines besten Freundes. „Du kannst dir ja gar nicht vorstellen, wie sehr ich – " Seine Stimme brach plötzlich und wurde verletzlich und spröde. Bittere Tränen stiegen in seine Augen und schnürten für einen Moment seine Kehle zu. „Ich hatte solche Angst um dich – dachte, ich würde dich nie wieder sehen – aber ich habe dir doch noch so viel zu sagen – ich möchte – " Der Rest ging in bitterem Schluchzen unter, als er den Kopf auf die Decke legte und hemmungslos zu weinen begann. Kamomé schwieg für einen Moment und setzte dann zögernd an. „Ja, da hat Ukí- kun wohl recht – du darfst uns nicht einfach so alleine lassen! Wie sollen wir das denn ohne dich machen, hmm? Es gibt doch sonst keinen, mit dem ich mich so unterhalten kann wie mit dir – " „Kamomé? Kannst du mir einen großen Gefallen tun? Ich möchte Kiíchigo und Káshira noch gerne sagen, dass ich ihnen wirklich nicht böse bin wegen – " Ein schmerzhafter Hustenanfall unterbrach die Worte und ließ ihn vor Schmerz keuchen. Kamomé schnaubte ärgerlich. „Ich will ja nichts sagen, aber die beiden sind richtige Schweine. Nein, ich weiß, ich sollte das nicht sagen, aber die Zwei haben – als wir in Hínan waren – in meinem Bett – " Vor lauter Ekel und Ärger geschüttelt musste sie für eine Sekunde das Gesicht abwenden. „Weißt du, du brauchst ihnen gegenüber kein schlechtes Gewissen zu haben, klar? Du hast eine bessere Verlobte als sie verdient. Es wäre Verschwendung, sich wegen ihr zu kränken – "

„Ich kränke mich gar nicht, Kamomé. Kurz bevor ich – wie soll ich sagen, gestorben bin, da habe ich erst so richtig bemerkt, wie falsch ich immer gelegen bin – ich suchte die Schuld bei anderen, dabei liegt sie nur bei mir. Ich hätte erkennen müssen, dass sie ihn liebt – und er sie. Da darf ich mich nicht dazwischen stellen, weißt du?" Er lächelte leicht und wunderte sich, als sie plötzlich mit einer wütenden Bewegung auf die Beine sprang. „Ach ja? Von wegen, _sich lieben_! UNSINN! Findest du es denn anständig, wenn dein Verlobter – okay, _Ex_verlobter vermisst wird, und du springst mit dem Nächstbesten ins Bett? Das ist so was von – von mies und elend, dass mir ganz schlecht wird – " Sie legte die Hände an ihr Gesicht und schüttelte aufgebracht den Kopf. „Ganz so, als hätte sie nur darauf _gewartet_, dass dir etwas passiert – damit sie endlich _frei _ist, oder was auch immer – "

„Sei nicht böse, bitte, Kamomé. Es ist lieb von dir, dass du das sagst, aber ich weiß ja selber, dass ich im Unrecht war, von Anfang an. Könntest du die Zwei mal herholen? Ich möchte es schnell hinter mich bringen – "

Wortlos und mit einem beinahe vorwurfsvollen Blick drehte sich das Mädchen langsam um und wanderte nach draußen; nach wenigen Sekunden kehrte sie mit zwei ziemlich betreten aussehenden Gestalten zurück, die sich verlegen vor sein Bett stellten und kleinlaut von einem Fuß auf den anderen traten. „Komm, Ukí, wir gehen jetzt besser," meinte Kamomé mit kalter, klarer Stimme und zog den immer noch schluchzenden Jungen mit sich. Kitsuné war nicht aus dem Bett zu kriegen; er hatte sich an die Schulter seines Bruders geklammert und war sofort vor lauter Erschöpfung eingeschlafen.

„Okay... nett, dass ihr gekommen seid," begann Hotáru leise, nachdem keiner der beiden etwas sagen wollte. „Ich – ich will euch ja gar nicht lange aufhalten, wisst ihr – aber ich wollte nur noch sagen, dass ich es ernst gemeint habe – was ich vorhin gesagt habe. Es macht mir nichts aus, dass ihr beide – " Er stöhnte und krümmte sich wieder einmal vor Schmerzen. Káshira beugte sich sofort über ihn und packte seine linke Schulter. „Oh nein – hör' auf zu reden, bitte... es ist schon gut – " „Schon gut. Mach' dir keine Sorgen – " flüsterte Hotáru schwach und warf den Kopf zur Seite. „Also, ich mache es kurz – ihr beiden müsst euch keine Vorwürfe machen oder so. Ich hätte selber sehen müssen, dass ich zwischen euch beiden stehe – hätte es früher bemerken – " Sein ausgelaugter Körper krümmte und wand sich; ein heftiger Hustenanfall hinderte ihn nun vollständig daran, weiterzusprechen. Schließlich hielt es Káshira nicht mehr aus. „Shh, shh, sei doch _still_! Du bist gerade erst – " So sehr er sich auch bemühte, das Wort „gestorben" brachte er nicht heraus –

„Du sollst jetzt schlafen, ja? Damit du wieder gesund wirst – schließlich wollen wir auch wieder mal weg hier, okay? Und wage es ja nicht, wieder solchen Mist zu machen wie vorher, in Ordnung? Sonst kriegst du es mit mir zu tun..."

Erst als sich der Junge über ihn gebeugt hatte, erkannte Hotáru etwas, dass ihm noch nie zuvor aufgefallen war... seine Augen hatten die selbe Farbe wie die seiner toten Verlobten... Warum hatte er es nie gesehen? Und der Ausdruck darin glich Yún so sehr...

„Du bist wie – wie sie..." keuchte er noch leise, bevor sein Kopf zur Seite kippte und er im tiefen Schlaf versank.

„Was – was ist denn los mit ihm? Das ist ja schrecklich – " schluchzte Kiíchigo hinter ihm und rang verzweifelt die Hände. Plötzlich fühlte Káshira ein ärgerliches Gefühl in seiner Brust – konnte sie denn nicht sehen, was mit Hotáru passierte? Sie ging ihm auf die Nerven!

„Komm schon, Kií. Wir gehen jetzt besser – er ist eingeschlafen. Am besten wird wohl sein, heute besucht ihn keiner mehr, ich glaube, er braucht Ruhe.", murmelte Káshira leise und zog sie an ihrem Handgelenk hinter sich nach draußen.

„Na, dann wäre ja alles in Ordnung, nicht wahr? Der König wird zufrieden sein!" jubelte Yamanéko außer sich vor Freude und küsste ihren Dánna herzlich. Gerade hatte er die Soldaten entlassen und seinen Saurier in die Ställe gebracht; auch war es ihnen gelungen, den alten Pul abzuschütteln. Nun saßen sie in ihrem Wohnzimmer auf einem der kleinen Sofas und knabberten an den Süßigkeiten, die ein kleiner Diener eilig herbeigebracht hatte. Mosar gestattete sich den Luxus, die meisten seiner Hüllen fallen zu lassen; sehr zur Freude Yamanéko's trug er nur noch einen sehr leicht geschnürten Yūkata und aalte sich geschmeidig auf den Polstern. „Ach, das tut einfach nur gut! Am liebsten würde ich _ewig _so daliegen – bei meiner geliebten Yamá- chan..." „Ja, ja. Faulenzen, was? Heute abend habe ich wieder ein Engagement, da kommst du doch auch hin, es ist ein großes Bankett. Alle Offiziere sind eingeladen!" Anstatt ihr eine Antwort zu geben, packte sie Mosar an den Schultern und presste ihren Körper gegen die Kissen. „He, was soll denn das? Was hast du – mmmh..." Ihre spielerische Gegenwehr hatte unter dem Ansturm seiner Küsse bald ein Ende und sie begann damit, seinen Yūkata nach unten zu ziehen. Plötzlich allerdings klopfte es heftig an der Tür.

„Verd – " Ärgerlich hob er den Kopf, um zu lauschen, wen der Diener da einlassen würde. Wie erwartet, konnte man die ruhige, sanfte Stimme des Hauptmanns hören, die nach ihm fragte. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen schob ihn nun Yamanéko zur Seite und zog ihren Kimonó wieder in die richtige Lage; Mosar musste das selbe tun. „Immer das gleiche!"

„Ähm... Hauptmann Matandua bittet höflichst darum, mit euch sprechen zu dürfen. Er wartet im Vorzimmer..." wisperte der kleine Diener untertänig vor der dünnen Schiebetür. „Schon gut!" rief Yamanéko gereizt aus und verschwand in einem Nebenzimmer, um ihr Make-up in Ordnung zu bringen. „Geh' raus und frag' ihn, was er will, Jīngtǐ, und dann komm' so schnell wie möglich wieder, ja?"

„Ja?" Mosar war gereizt. Da hatte er _einmal _Zeit, um sich mit Yamá- chan näher zu befassen, und dann gleich wieder eine Störung –

„Verzeiht mir bitte. Ich würde Euch nicht belästigen, wenn es nicht dringend wäre, aber der König lässt Euch ausrichten, dass er auf Bericht wartet. Sobald es möglich ist, sollt Ihr bitte erscheinen – " Matandua zitterte am ganzen Körper. Der heftige Regen hatte ihn völlig durchnässt und die Kleider klebten an ihm; schön langsam wurde es unangenehm kühl. „Der fremde Junge bei Heilerin Talingo ist gestorben, konnte aber noch einmal ins Leben zurückgerufen werden, Major Sākuru befand sich gerade dort."

Während seiner Rede hatte sich der General eilig in seine Rüstung geworfen und zog nun gerade die letzten Schnüre fest. „Ich bin fertig, wir können gehen. Es ist besser, Shi Huángdì nicht zu reizen, sonst können wir uns auf was gefasst machen."

Mit gesenkten Köpfen eilten die Männer hinaus in den heftigen Regen. Bereits nach wenigen Sekunden konnte Mosar die unangenehme Kälte fühlen, die seinen ganzen Körper durchdrang und ihn zum Schaudern brachte. „Scheußliches Wetter, Matandua! Geht in euer Haus, der König verlangt nur nach mir! Sonst werdet Ihr euch noch erkälten!" „Ich danke Euch, General Mosar! Ihr seid zu gütig!" rief der Hauptmann erleichtert aus und verschwand eilig im dichten Regenschleier.

Erheitert schüttelte Mosar den Kopf und eilte weiter in Richtung Hauptpalast, wo ihn der Wachposten mitleidig musterte und nach innen lotste.

Im Empfangszimmer des Herrschers angekommen erwartete ihn keine freundliche Aufnahme, sondern lediglich ein unzufriedenes Gesicht. „Mosar! Soeben musste ich erfahren, dass diese Ahimsa- Rebellen eine Eisenschmiede angezündet haben – und wie geht es mit eurer Waffenproduktion voran?" „Der schwarze Staub aus Basara und der Häftling Shíkū konnten uns gute Dienste leisten. Die ersten Feuerrohre sind bereits in Produktion gegangen; ich bin sehr zuversichtlich." „Gut.", antwortete der König und vertiefte sich wieder in die Dokumente auf dem Tisch. „Ihr kümmert Euch natürlich auch um die Gefangenen, nicht wahr? Hauptsache, sie richten keinen Schaden an. Wie ich hörte, hat sich Madame Míkan des Problems der Unterkunftssuche angenommen; sie ist sehr tüchtig." Ohne Mosars Antwort abzuwarten hob er die Hand und winkte heftig. „Das war dann alles, General. Ihr könnt gehen; enttäuscht mich nicht. Gut für Euch, dass Ihr diese Kinder fangen konntet – nun kümmert Euch um die Rebellen." „Jawohl." Mosar verbeugte sich und senkte leicht den Kopf. _Verdammt_. Yamanéko würde ihn _töten _–

„Ihr könnt natürlich solange Urlaub machen, wie dieser Regen anhält – in der Zwischenzeit sind die Straßen ohnehin unpassierbar. Aber ich will, dass diese verdammte Ahimsa- Gruppe gefangen wird; solche Terroristen kann ich nicht dulden. Sie zerstören unser Reich – "

Endlich war er aus dem Schloss und eilte Yamanéko's Häuschen zu; als er es beinahe erreicht hatte, schwang die Tür auf und traf ihn kräftig an der Schulter. „AU!" 

„Stell' dich nicht so an! Wie alt bist du eigentlich?" scholl ihm eine ärgerliche Stimme entgegen. Seine Géisha hatte sich in Schale geworfen und die Füße in 15 cm hohe Sandalen geschoben; nun stöckelte sie unter mürrischem Knurren unter einem Regenschirm, den ein hochgewachsener Diener sorgsam über sie hielt, auf die Straße. Wider Willen musste Mosar grinsen und schloss sich ihr an.

„Na, was soll denn das werden, hmm? Ein Gewaltmarsch durch strömenden Regen?" Er musste kichern und kassierte dafür eine heftige Kopfnuss von seinem Liebling, die Yamanéko auf ihren Sandalen gehörig ins Schwanken brachte. „Klappe, ja? Wenn ich dumme Kommentare hören will, dann frage ich danach! Ich geh' aufs Bankett, falls es dich interessiert! Da _du _ja keine Zeit für mich hast, gehe ich eben arbeiten! Ist ja nicht so!" „Pah, Yamá! Jetzt beruhige dich doch erst mal und hör' mir zu! Ich habe _Urlaub_! Solange der Regen hält! Und auch danach noch so um die zwei, drei Tage, bis die Straßen wieder passierbar sind! Ist das nicht toll?"

Irgendwie kam er sich ziemlich blöd vor, wie ihm der Regen in den Kragen lief und das Wasser in seinen Stiefeln quietschte. Yamanéko betrachtete ihn von oben herab. „Na schön. Dann will ich dir noch mal verzeihen. Komm, wir gehen jetzt zu meinem Engagement, und dann..." Ihre Stimme wurde leiser und um einiges verführerischer. „Ständig läufst du quer durch Asante, und ich habe gar nichts von dir..."

Im Teehaus angekommen empfing sie die Okami- san mit einem erstaunten Blick. „Ja, Yamanéko! Ich hätte nicht damit gerechnet, dass du heute kommst – wo doch dein Dánna hier ist – " „Pah! Deshalb lasse ich doch kein Engagement ausfallen! Bloß, weil der _Herr _mal wieder  Zeit hat..." „Ach! Yamá! Jetzt sei doch nicht so – " begann Mosar gequält und schnaubte verzweifelt. Die Okami- san wandte sich ihm nun erst richtig zu und stieß einen erschrockenen Schrei aus. „Ja, General! Völlig durchnässt! Seid Ihr denn den ganzen Weg hinter Yamanéko hergelaufen, ohne Regenschutz? Das ist ja furchtbar gedankenlos!"

Resolut packte sie seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich her. „Ich werde Euch frische Kleider geben, sonst holt Ihr euch noch eine Erkältung. Yamanéko wird inzwischen schon mal in den Saal gehen – "

Gesagt, getan. Als Mosar schließlich ebenfalls den großen Saal des Teehauses betrat, im dem das Bankett stattfand, trug er einen hübschen Kosode- Kimonó, der Yamanéko in Begeisterung versetzte. Da sie allerdings gerade Major Sākuru bediente, musste sie sich sehr zusammennehmen. Ihr Dánna platzierte sich an dem riesigen Tisch und begann ein unkonzentriertes Gespräch mit einem der Höflinge, der neben ihm saß und schon ziemlich angeheitert wirkte. Eigentlich hätte er diesen Abend viel lieber alleine mit ihr verbracht...

Leise huschte die Géisha zur Tür und winkte die Okami- san zu sich. „Ich würde so gerne gehen – war doch eine blöde Idee, hierher zu kommen. Äh, nichts gegen dich!" stotterte sie verlegen und errötete. Die Teehausbesitzerin grinste verständnisvoll und nickte leicht. „Na, dann hau' schon ab. Wegen diesem Regen sind sowieso nicht alle da – es fällt nicht auf, wenn du mal fehlst. Den Kimonó darf er noch bis zu deinem Haus anbehalten, bring' ihn mir bald zurück, ja? So, und jetzt geh' – "

Hellauf zufrieden und glücklich kehrte Yamanéko in den Saal zurück und kniete sich neben Mosar. „Hör' mal, Jīngtǐ – ich weiß ja nicht, ob es dir recht ist, dass ich dich aus diesem interessanten Gespräch reiße, aber – die Okami- san gibt mir frei... Wir können sofort nach Hause gehen, wenn du möchtest – " „Ja! Los, sofort! Keine Sekunde länger bleibe ich hier..." Nur mit Mühe gelang es ihm, sich wenigstens bis zur Tür zusammenzureißen und langsam zu gehen; kaum befanden sie sich vor der Tür, packte er sie begeistert und wirbelte sie durch die Luft. „Juhu! Endlich mal ein schöner Abend! Und der Regen macht alles _noch _heimeliger...!"

Der Diener konnte ihnen nur mit Mühe folgen, als sie es schafften, trotz Yamanéko's riesiger Sohlen einen richtigen Endspurt hinzulegen. Beide Kimonós waren klatschnass und klebten an ihren Körpern, als sie endlich den Eingang des Häuschens erreichten und in den Vorraum fegten. „Shh, shh, wir müssen ein bisschen leise sein. Fräulein Fují von oben hat sich das letzte Mal beschwert, dass wir immer so laut sprechen, wenn wir durch die Tür gehen – ich bin ja bloß froh, dass sie nichts vom Wohn – oder Schlafzimmer hört." „Oh, heute gibt es jedenfalls was zu hören – da kannst du dir sicher sein!" kicherte Mosar und nahm sie fest in den Arm. Der Diener hielt sich respektvoll im Hintergrund und wartete auf weitere Befehle; vielleicht wollten die Herrschaften ja noch etwas...

„Du kannst gehen. Für heute gibt es nichts mehr, dass du uns bringen musst, in Ordnung? Vielen Dank für deine Hilfe!" lächelte Yamanéko freundlich und entließ ihn mit einem Wink. „So, und jetzt raus aus den Sachen – du wirst ja sonst noch krank..." Erwartungsvoll zupfte sie an seinem Kragen und schob ihn ein wenig zur Seite, bis seine nackten Schultern sichtbar wurden und er schelmisch zu lächeln begann. „Wie zärtlich du doch bist, meine Kleine..." Sanft begann er seine Hände über ihren Kimonó gleiten zu lassen und küsste liebevoll ihren schmalen Hals. „Mmmh... manchmal wünsche ich mir, ich könnte jeden Tag bei dir sein – müsste nicht mehr weg – aber dann – " „Dann weißt du, dass das niemals gut gehen würde – weil du gerne Soldat bist. Und ich würde das nicht wollen – dass du unglücklich bist – " Inzwischen hatte er es bereits geschafft, ihren "bi zu lösen und vorsichtig auf den Boden gleiten zu lassen. Yamanéko quittierte seine Bemühungen mit einem wissenden Lächeln. „Hmmm... du wirst immer besser, Liebling... mit jedem Mal..." „Ach, die Soldaten, du weißt ja – " „Ja, sie sind gute Lehrmeister, was?" grinste die Géisha und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus. Mosar reagierte prompt und zog fester an ihrem Gewand, bis es schließlich ebenfalls zu Boden fiel. „Na, so stürmisch?" „Soldaten sind eben schnell – im Zelt hat man nicht so viel Zeit, weißt du? Und jeder will befördert werden – "

Yamanéko konnte sich nicht helfen, sie musste einfach haltlos kichern und ungeschickt an seinem Kimonó fingern, was wiederum ihn zum Lachen reizte. „Soll ich das vielleicht für dich machen? So wie du dich anstellst – " „Psst, sei still! Ich kann das schon, wenn du aufhörst, solchen Unsinn zu reden! Wenn ich lache, dann geht's nicht – " Trotzdem riss sie sich zusammen und schaffte es doch noch, seinen Kimonó zu öffnen und über seinen Rücken nach unten zu schieben. „Ha, siehst du? Ich kann – " Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn Mosar küsste vorsichtig ihre Schultern und wanderte langsam nach unten, bis er an ihrem Bauchnabel angekommen war. „Hmm... meine kleine Yamá- chan..." „Uh..." Sie stöhnte und strich mit beiden Händen über seinen Kopf. „Ich mag es lieber, wenn deine Haare offen sind-"

Sanft suchte sie nach dem Band, dass den langen Zopf zusammenhielt und löste es vorsichtig; Mosar hatte keine Zeit mehr gehabt, die Haare wie üblich zu flechten. Was ihr persönlich sehr recht kam.

Nachdem er sich wieder nach oben geschlängelt hatte, fielen die weichen, weißen Haare wie ein schimmernder Wasserfall über ihre Brust und hüllten sie beinahe völlig ein. Dieses Gefühl vermisste sie jedes Mal, wenn er wieder einmal auf Reisen war und sie befürchten musste, ihn nie wieder zu sehen – schon als sie ihn zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, waren ihre Überlegungen sofort in diese Richtung gerutscht. Wie man sich wohl fühlen mochte unter solch einer Woge aus feinen Haaren...

„Mmmh..." Als er erneut ihren Hals und Mund zu küssen begann, entspannte sie sich völlig und ließ ihm freie Hand. Wie glücklich sie war, einen so schönen Liebhaber zu haben...

„Dieses Zimmer ist so – so _überladen_! Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da überhaupt einschlafen kann!" stöhnte Tókui überwältigt und drehte sich im Kreis. Die alte Frau hatte sie schließlich, als sie alle zusammen unschlüssig und erschöpft im Gang des Krankentraktes gestanden waren, eingesammelt und ihnen befohlen, ihr zu folgen. Nach einem anstrengenden Marsch durch den heftigen Regen waren sie endlich vor einem großen, weiß schimmernden Gebäude stehen geblieben. Zwar dauerte es einige Sekunden, bis sie die Konturen erkannten, aber dann –

„Unglaublich! Das Taj Mahal im Kleinformat!" platzte Kagamí als erster heraus. Die restlichen Pfadfinder staunten mit offenen Mündern, bis sie die alte Frau mit wütendem Zischen nach innen trieb. „Los, los! Beeilung, es _schüttet_!"

Im Inneren des Palastes sah es ebenso unglaublich aus. Feinster weißer Marmor zierte die Wände und Säulen; unzählige Reliefs und Bilder zierten die langen Gänge. Jede einzelne Tür wies prunkvolle Ornamente aus Gold und Edelsteinen auf; die Kinder wagten kaum, einzutreten. Die Zimmer waren ebenfalls kostbar ausgestattet; hier hatte man nicht mit wertvollen Stoffen gespart.

Alles hier war in einem indischen Stil gehalten, mächtige Himmelbetten, überspannt von Seidentüchern in leuchtenden Farben und dekoriert mit unzähligen Polsterrollen aus Samt und Brokat prangten mitten im Raum. Zierlich geschnitzte Möbel vervollständigten das aufwendige Gesamtbild. Kein Wunder, dass die Pfadfinder bei dieser Übermacht von gestickten Decken, Vorhängen und Teppichen kaum noch Luft bekamen. Die alte Frau, inzwischen nicht mehr namenlos, sondern Madame Míkan, verzog ihre Mundwinkel zu einem grimmigen Lächeln und hustete kurz. „Die Prinzessin bevorzugt diese Art von Ausstattung, darum ist hier jedes Zimmer nahezu gleich. Nachtgewand befindet sich in jedem der Betten; die Waschräume sind an die Räumlichkeiten angeschlossen. Ich wünsche eine gute Nacht."

Und weg war sie; die Kinder sahen sich reichlich verwirrt an. „Ja, was heißt denn das jetzt? Soll sich jetzt jeder von uns ein Zimmer aussuchen, und dann – " „Offensichtlich!" antwortete Tókui, die sich von ihrem anfänglichen Schock recht gut erholt hatte und die Zimmer nun begierig musterte. „Ist zwar nicht so ganz mein Geschmack, aber für ein paar Nächte – wie in einem teuren Hotel oder so. Total cool! Ich wollte schon immer mal wissen, wie man sich so als Prinzessin fühlt!"

Nach diesem anstrengenden Tag fielen alle mehr oder weniger erschöpft in ihre Betten; einige allerdings begann ein sehr schlechtes Gewissen zu plagen; allen voran Káshira und Kiíchigo.

Während sie in ihrem riesigen Bett lag und vergeblich einzuschlafen versuchte, kam ihr Hotáru immer und immer wieder in den Sinn, und sie begriff endgültig, dass es heute ziemlich knapp gewesen war. Er hätte tot sein können – es war wie ein Wunder, dass er den Weg zurück überhaupt geschafft hatte –

Gut, dass sie heute alleine schlief; keiner sollte ihre Tränen sehen, denn nach einer Weile heulte sie bereits wie ein Schoßhund und konnte für längere Zeit nicht damit aufhören.

Káshira ging es ähnlich, obwohl er nicht weinte, sondern handfeste Magenschmerzen bekam, die ihn beinahe bis zum Morgengrauen um den Schlaf brachten. Er konnte nicht aufhören, an diese toten grünen Augen zu denken, die anklagend vor seinen Lidern erschienen; so sehr er sich auch bemühte, sie weigerten sich zu gehen. Was vor einigen Stunden geschehen war, brannte sich immer tiefer in sein Gewissen ein und schmerzte wie eine schwärende Wunde. Und Suigín hatte ihm auch noch vergeben. Es wäre leichter gewesen, hätte er ihm Vorwürfe gemacht, aber so –

Kitsuné hatte man nicht dazu bewegen können, aus dem Bett seines großen Bruders zu steigen. Voll panischer Angst, er könnte ihn wieder verlieren, klammerte er sich an den Decken fest und weigerte sich energisch, den Raum zu verlassen. Talingo ließ ihm schließlich einen Futón richten; nach einiger Zeit würde er schon von selbst in das Bett steigen. Vermutlich wollte der Kranke auch mal seine Ruhe haben, im Moment allerdings lag er wieder einmal nahezu bewusstlos in den Laken. Na, wenigstens außer Lebensgefahr.  

Watarí schlummerte die Hälfte der Nacht ziemlich beruhigt und friedlich; dann wachte er aus unerfindlichen Gründen auf und musste daran denken, dass er Hotáru nun die Wahrheit über seine Gefühle beichten musste. Er konnte nicht noch einmal seinen Tod riskieren und auf ein Wunder hoffen –

Kamomé war neben Tókui, Moko und den Kleinen die Einzige, die mit ruhigem Gewissen schlief, denn auch Sachou plagten Gewissensbisse. Er war immer stolz darauf gewesen, mit so gut wie allen Mitschülern ein halbwegs gutes Verhältnis zu haben; kaum jemand hatte so abweisend und kalt reagiert wie Suigín. Vielleicht aber lag die Schuld bei ihm, und er hätte sich mehr bemühen müssen – es war besser, nicht daran zu denken, was ihm bei ihrer Rückkehr, an die er ganz fest glaubte, geblüht hätte. Vermutlich endlose Vorwürfe von Lehrern und Eltern sowie handfeste Schläge von Seiten seines Vaters. Überhaupt _wollte _er nicht, dass so etwas passierte, während er für seine Clubkameraden verantwortlich war –

Kagamí dagegen verschwendete kaum einen Gedanken an Hotáru; er machte sich eher Sorgen um Sénsō. Was diese Leute wohl mit dem kleinen Saurier anstellten? Einfach schrecklich, diese Ungewissheit –

Der Regen hielt auch am nächsten Morgen in der gewohnten Stärke an; die einzigen, die das wirklich freute, waren Mosar und Yamanéko. Der Urlaub wurde immer länger...

„He, du da! Komm' mal her." Eine energische Stimme hielt Káshira zurück, als er sich gerade müde und erschöpft über den Hof drückte. Es war noch sehr früh; die Sonne hing in einem Dunstschleier über dem Horizont. Wann und wo es Frühstück geben würde, hatte ihnen keiner gesagt und er wollte auch nichts essen. Die Nacht lag ihm noch bleischwer im Magen.

Das Mädchen von gestern, die Heilerin, diese Talingo, kam mit schnellen Schritten hinter ihm her und sah ihm kühl in die Augen. „Dein Freund isst schon seit Tagen nicht, und ich habe keine Zeit, mich nur um ihn zu kümmern. Es gibt noch viele andere Patienten, um die ich mich kümmern muß, deshalb möchte ich, dass du dich darum kümmerst."

Der Regen schlug kühl und immer heftiger auf sie nieder, Talingo trat ungeduldig von einem Bein auf das andere und betrachtete ihn ärgerlich, aber Káshira konnte sich nicht dazu entschließen, zuzustimmen. Er war sich einfach nicht sicher, ob er es wagen konnte, Hotáru entgegenzutreten. Was er getan hatte, erzeugte immer größere und größere Schuldgefühle –

„Jetzt komm' schon. Hier, Dengei wird dir sein Essen geben und du kümmerst dich darum, dass er wieder zu Kräften kommt. Ich befürchte, dass sonst noch einmal so was wie gestern passieren könnte – aber dann schafft er es möglicherweise nicht mehr."

Das war keine Bitte mehr, sondern ein handfester Befehl, also machte sich Káshira mit schlechtem Gewissen und Übelkeit im Magen auf den Weg zu den Krankenzimmern, wo er schon von Dengei erwartet wurde. „Hier, Herr. Das Essen für den Patienten, wie es die Heilerin angeordnet hat!" Der Kleine strahlte und drückte ihm eine Schale mit Reissuppe in die Hand. „Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet es schaffen – bisher ist es noch keinem gelungen. Viel Glück!" Freundlich winkend verabschiedete er sich und trug weitere Schalen in andere Zimmer, um auch den dortigen Patienten ihr Frühstück zu bringen. Káshira blieb noch einen Moment lang unschlüssig stehen, dann klopfte er leise und trat verlegen in das kleine Zimmer ein. Hotáru war bereits aufgewacht und starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin; Kitsuné lag fest schlafend und dicht an ihn gekuschelt in dem kleinen Bett. Erst als sich Káshira verlegen räusperte, drehte der blonde Junge langsam den Kopf zur Seite und bemühte sich, trotz seines eingeschränkten Blickfeldes etwas zu erkennen. Als er ihn schließlich sah, begann er müde zu lächeln. „Oh, guten Morgen. Du bist schon wach?" „Mmh, ja. Diese Heilerin ist eine verflixt strenge Frau, weißt du? Sie hat mir gesagt, ich soll dir was zu essen bringen – du musst hungrig sein." „Nein, gar nicht. Nimm' es bitte wieder mit, ja?" antwortete Hotáru teilnahmslos und drehte seinen Kopf wieder zur Seite; offensichtlich hatte dieses Mädchen recht gehabt. Als ihn Káshira so betrachtete, fiel ihm zum ersten Mal auf, wie dünn und blaß sein Schulkollege geworden war. Der hatte doch sicher schon seit über einer Woche nichts mehr im Magen - 

„Los, keine Widerreden! Du _musst _aber was essen!" Káshira wurde energisch. So würde das jedenfalls nicht weitergehen -  „Ich will aber nicht! Geh' und laß' mich in Ruhe!" gab Hotáru mehr überrascht als ärgerlich zurück. Was sollte denn dieses plötzliche Getue? Als ob er sich um ihn kümmern wollte –

„Ende der Diskussion. Da, iss' jetzt, klar? Sonst füttere ich dich eben." „Na, dann viel Spaß. Möchte mal sehen, wie du das anstellen willst." Höhnisch grinsend streckte er ihm die Zunge heraus und schloss wieder die Augen, denn Káshira würde sicher gleich wieder gehen –

„He, was – " Hotáru schreckte entsetzt auf und starrte fassungslos um sich. Gerade hatte irgend etwas nach seinem Gesicht gegriffen – eine Hand drückte kräftig gegen sein Kiefer und zwang ihn, den Mund zu öffnen. „Káshira, versch – " Weiter kam er nicht mehr, denn plötzlich...

„Mmmh..." Der Junge, den er schon seit der Grundschule kannte, entpuppte sich als ziemlich einfühlsam und zärtlich im Umgang mit seiner Zunge. Hotáru wurde puterrot und versuchte zunächst, sich gegen den Kuß zu wehren, ließ es dann aber sein. Seit Yún gestorben war, hatte er nie mehr etwas Ähnliches gefühlt – Kiíchigo war damit nicht im mindesten zu vergleichen..

„So." Nachdem sich Káshira wieder von ihm gelöst hatte, schob er seinem ganz privaten Patienten sofort einen Löffel Reissuppe in den Mund. Hotáru war zu verwirrt, um sich zu wehren und schluckte die Portion brav, obwohl ihm davon übel wurde... sein Magen brauchte wieder Zeit, um sich daran zu gewöhnen –

Nach weiteren zwei Bissen schloss er wieder den Mund und drehte den Kopf weg, um nichts mehr essen zu müssen... aber Káshira war auf Draht.

„Wenn du jetzt aufhörst, dann küsse ich dich wieder, klar? Ich habe viel, viel Zeit – und höre erst auf, wenn die Schüssel völlig leer ist, okay? Und jetzt – " „Hör auf, bitte! Wenn mein Bruder was mitkriegt – " „Pah, die Kleinen sind doch noch verruchter als wir zwei. _Die _haben ihre Feuertaufe ja schon längst hinter sich..." Káshira lachte amüsiert auf und küsste Hotáru ein zweites Mal mit offensichtlichem Genuss auf den Mund, was diesen fast zur Verzweiflung brachte. „Mmmh, nein, nein, nicht – wenn uns jemand sieht – " „Tja, dann musst du eben brav essen, nicht? Da, Mund auf – " Artig und ohne sich weiterhin zu wehren, ließ sich Hotáru wieder von ihm füttern und nach einiger Zeit war die Schüssel auch wirklich leer. Gerade als ihm Káshira ein siegessicheres Lächeln schenkte und sich anschickte, ihn noch einmal zu küssen, wachte Kitsuné mit einem erschrockenen Ruck auf und starrte die beiden höchst verwirrt an. Mit einem bedauernden Seufzen lehnte sich der braunhaarige Junge wieder zurück und lächelte dem Kleinen zu. „Hey, auch mal munter? Hotáru hat gerade gefrühstückt, wenn du auch was haben willst, solltest du lieber in den Palast gehen – oh, du weißt ja gar nicht, wo der genau ist – schon okay, ich gehe dann mit dir hin. Keine Sorge..."

„Nein, ich gehe nicht weg. Ist auch nicht nötig, dass ich was esse, mir geht's gut.", antwortete der kleine Junge mit fester Stimme und schüttelte energisch den Kopf. „Ich lasse meinen Bruder nicht mehr alleine." „Aber Kitsuné... das ist doch wirklich nicht nötig! Mir geht es gut hier, in der Krankenstation kann mir nichts passieren." „Nein." Kitsuné schloss die Augen und blieb hart. „Nie wieder werde ich zulassen, dass dir etwas geschieht. In Zukunft laufe ich nie wieder weg – du sollst nie wieder leiden. Ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du Schmerzen hast." Für eine Sekunde schwiegen alle, dann lächelte Hotáru beinahe zärtlich und strich seinem Bruder über die Wange. „Ach was, um mich brauchst du dir keine Sorgen zu machen. Du weißt ja, Unkraut verdirbt nicht..." „Nein." Der Kleine blieb unverrückbar bei seiner Meinung und kreuzte die Arme. „Ich werde nicht gehen." „Dann schicke ich eben Chujitsu her. Du kannst ja nicht hungrig bleiben – und er kommt sicher gern." Mit diesen rätselhaften Worten verabschiedete sich Káshira und verschwand eilig aus der Tür, während ihm der verwirrte Blick der zwei Brüder folgte. Was er damit schon wieder meinte...

Kichernd wanderte Káshira durch den strömenden Regen in Richtung Palast zurück und konnte an nichts anderes als Hotáru denken. So langsam begann ein Verdacht in ihm zu reifen; anscheinend war es mehr als nur Gemeinheit, wenn er den blonden Jungen küsste – Verdammt, wenn das so weiterging, dann mutierte er zu etwas, an dass er lieber gar nicht dachte – solche Dinge hängte man besser ungeliebten Klassenkameraden oder ähnlichen Leuten an. Nein, er hatte noch nie etwas für Männer empfunden und gedachte auch, es dabei bewenden zu lassen. Frauen waren ihm nun mal bei weitem lieber...

„AH! HILFE!!" In Gedanken versunken hatte er für einen Moment nicht auf den Weg geachtet und zuckte nun vor Schock zusammen. Vor ihm schälte sich ein großer, bedrohlich wirkender Schemen aus dem Regendunst – es sah nach einem Saurier aus –

„He, ganz ruhig, mein Kleiner – " Eingeschüchtert wich er einen Schritt zurück und schreckte beruhigend die Hand aus; das große Tier ließ sich davon allerdings kaum beeindrucken, denn es kam unbeirrbar immer näher und näher...

„He, Junge! Ganz ruhig, ja? Nicht bewegen, und auf keinen Fall berühren!" rief ihm plötzlich eine laute, heisere Stimme aus der Nähe des Palastes zu. „Bleib' einfach nur stehen – "

„Oh, oh nein! NEIN! Das darf doch nicht wahr sein!" flüsterte Káshira verängstigt und riss plötzlich die Augen weit auf, als ihm etwas äußerst Ungewöhnliches an diesem Tier auffiel – es trug nämlich ein weinrotes Kleidchen nebst weißem Häubchen...


	31. Verhängnis

31. Kapitel

Verhängnis 

Káshira stand wie erstarrt und wollte seinen Augen nicht trauen. Seit wann gab es denn so was? Bekleidete Saurier, noch dazu so geschmacklos –

„He, das ist _mein _Saurier! Finger weg!" Noch eine Stimme; diesmal schien sie einem jungen Mädchen zu gehören. Während ihn der Saurier immer noch mit starrem Blick fixierte und keinen Schritt zur Seite wich, näherten sich drei Schemen durch die dichte Regenwand und entpuppten sich schließlich als Talingo, ein junges, kostbar gekleidetes Mädchen und einen alten Soldaten, der Káshira vage bekannt vorkam. Wo hatte er diesen Glatzkopf nur schon gesehen? Es wollte ihm nicht einfallen...

„Myuu, sei brav! Was fällt dir bloß ein, so davon zu laufen, wenn ich auf dir reiten will! Böses, böses Tier!" schmollte die Braunhaarige und packte den großen Dinosaurier einfach an seinem Halsband. Talingo lächelte kalt und schüttelte den Kopf, während der Alte nachsichtig grinste, zu Káshira trat und ihm freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfte. „Darf ich vorstellen, dass hier ist die edle und erhabene Prinzessin dieses Landes, _Asuka- híme_. Ihre Schönheit überstrahlt selbst noch die Sonne, und ihre Güte – " „Oh, genug jetzt!" seufzte das Mädchen geschmeichelt auf. „Ihr braucht hier nicht soviel Süßholz zu raspeln, Oberleutnant. Es ist ja schon gut – " Selbstgefällig schmunzelnd drehte sich die Prinzessin um die eigene Achse und fasste Káshira näher ins Auge. „Wer ist das, und was tut er hier?" warf sie hochmütig zu Talingo hin und betrachtete ihn von allen Seiten, während Myuu reuig um ihre Herrin herumschlich und leise brummte. „Dies ist einer der Fremden, Híme. Ihr habt gewiss schon davon gehört – " antwortete die Heilerin mit ruhiger Stimme und tätschelte den Kopf des ansehnlichen Tieres mit kräftigen Klapsen. Die Prinzessin lächelte und schien plötzlich in andere Sphären abgedriftet zu sein. „Oh, einer der Fremden! Da fällt mir ja ein, warum ich hier im Regen stehe – Talingo, ich möchte den blonden Jungen sehen. Ich – ich möchte mich davon überzeugen, wie es ihm geht... schließlich soll keiner sagen können, auf dem Königshof werde man schlecht behandelt!" „Natürlich, Híme. Wenn Ihr mir bitte folgen wollt, dann führe ich Euch sofort hin. Und du, Junge," sie wandte sich abrupt an Káshira und winkte auffordernd mit der Hand. „Ich will wissen, warum der Patient wieder isst – was hast du gemacht?" „Äh... mein persönliches Geheimrezept..." grinste er verlegen und scharrte unruhig mit den Füßen. „Ich – ich bin sehr hungrig, kann ich jetzt essen gehen?"

Die drei Personen starrten ihn sekundenlang schweigend an und wandten sich dann ruckartig wieder ihren eigenen Geschäften zu; die Prinzessin huschte mit ihrem Saurier und Talingo im Schlepptau den Krankenquartieren zu und der alte Soldat trottete in Richtung Mauer zu, an die sich viele kleine Häuser schmiegten. Vorher allerdings schenkte er Káshira noch ein wissendes Grinsen und lachte boshaft. „Das muß aber sehr anstrengend gewesen sein, deinem Freund zu helfen, was?" Sein Grienen wurde noch eine Spur hinterhältiger, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war – „Zungenakrobatik, was? Hahaha!" Erst als Káshira entsetzt zusammenzuckte und ein entgeistertes „Was? Woher wissen Sie – " hervorpresste, weiteten sich seine Augen mit schockartigem Begreifen. „Das – das war doch bloß ein _Scherz_! Ich hätte nie gedacht – zwei junge Männer und – " Eilends ergriff der Alte mit schamrotem Kopf die Flucht und hoppelte auf seinen hohen Géta durch den Regen auf eines der kleinen Häuser zu. „Na toll! Ich Trottel musste mich ja verraten!" stöhnte Káshira und schlug sich mit der flachen Hand vor die Stirn. „Hätte ich doch bloß – "

„Ähm... Darf ich ihm was da lassen? _Zufälligerweise _habe ich da nämlich ein paar Süßigkeiten mitgenommen – bloß so..." trällerte Prinzessin Asuka mit unschuldigem Augenaufschlag und drückte Dengei, der sich neben Talingo gestellt hatte, einen riesigen Korb mit Obst und Backwerk, den sie über dem Arm getragen hatte, in die Hand.

Dann endlich bekam sie ihren Willen und durfte den Patienten sehen – nun unter den strengen Augen der Heilerin. Und wieder regte sich ein zärtliches Gefühl in ihrem Herzen...

Hotáru schlief bereits tief und fest; Káshiras Besuch hatte ihn ziemlich erschöpft. Kitsuné allerdings lag putzmunter und aufmerksam neben seinem Bruder und schenkte der hingerissenen Prinzessin lediglich einen abschätzigen Blick. Was die wohl wollte?

„Oh! Ein hübscher Junge ist er wahrlich! Kaum zu glauben, dass solche Menschen unsere Feinde sein könnten – unvorstellbar!" jauchzte Asuka hellauf begeistert und verschlang Hotáru mit ihren glühenden Blicken. Kitsuné streckte ihr ärgerlich die Zunge heraus und hielt den Arm seines Bruders noch viel fester; man konnte ja nie wissen, was diese seltsame Person vor hatte. Asuka allerdings bemerkte nicht das geringste und war weiterhin damit beschäftigt, den Schlafenden anzustarren, bis sich Talingo schließlich räusperte. „Asuka- híme, Meisterin Míkan wird nicht sehr zufrieden mit Euch sein, wenn Ihr den Unterricht versäumt. Soweit ich weiß, beginnt in wenigen Minuten das Reittraining, und da solltet Ihr – "

Mehr brauchte sie nicht zu sagen; als Asuka den Namen ihrer gefürchteten Lehrmeisterin hörte, sprang sie wie von der Tarantel gestochen auf und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Ach, du liebe Zeit! Wie _konnte _ich das nur vergessen! Myuu, los, komm mit." Herrisch begann sie an der langen Kette zu reißen und schaffte es schließlich, den großen Herrerasaurus von Hotáru wegzuzerren. Der Saurier hatte sich ebenso wie sie über den schlafenden Jungen gebeugt und sanft an seinem Gesicht geschnüffelt, auch sie schien dem Geschmack ihrer Herrin nicht gerade abgeneigt zu sein. Kitsuné allerdings machte sich vor Angst beinahe in die Hosen und keiner war glücklicher als er, nachdem sowohl Saurier als auch Prinzessin endlich verschwunden waren.

Inzwischen hatte es Káshira geschafft, in den Palast zurückzukommen und seine Kameraden wiederzufinden, die bereits leicht beunruhigt auf ihn gewartet hatten und nun fragend auf ihn zustürzten. „Wo warst du? In einem kleinen Speisesaal gibt's Frühstück, so ein richtiges Buffet – mit tollen Sachen, weißt du – " brabbelte Chūjitsu aufgeregt und strahlte begeistert. „Wo ist denn eigentlich Kitsuné- kun? Immer noch bei Hotáru- Senpai? Wie geht es ihm?"

Kamomé hob aufmerksam ihren Kopf und starrte durchdringend in seine Richtung, allerdings ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Zu Hotáru wollte sie ja selber noch –

„Am besten, du bringst Kitsuné was zu essen und spielst ein bisschen mit ihm. Ich glaube, er hatte seinen Handheld gar nicht dabei, und das ist doch für ihn das Wichtigste hier, oder? Jedenfalls hat er immer damit gespielt, soweit ich mich erinnere. Wird sonst wohl ziemlich langweilig für den Kleinen..." „Ja, klar! Mache ich doch gleich!" trällerte sein Bruder eifrig und sprang auf. „Kommst du mit? Dann kannst du schon mal was essen, und ich packe für Kitsuné- kun gleich etwas ein – regnet es denn immer noch so schlimm? Ich frage mich, wo man hier einen Regenschirm bekommen kann – " „Klar doch!" lächelte Káshira freundlich und fühlte sich erleichtert. Wenigstens Chūjitsu fühlte sich wohl. „He! Ich komme auch mit!" Moko hastete den beiden Brüdern eilig nach, als sie bereits auf den langen, marmornen Gang getreten waren und in Richtung Speisesaal marschierten. Nach kurzer Zeit waren sie bereits knapp vor der großen hölzernen Tür angekommen, als eine plötzliche Bewegung ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregte und alle drei dazu bewog, erstaunt um sich zu starren. Als erster lenkte Káshira seinen Blick nach oben zur großen Galerie, die sich über die Breitseite der Decke erstreckte und konnte aus dem Augenwinkel gerade noch eine schmale Gestalt erkennen, die hastig in einer der oberen Türen verschwand. „Habt ihr das gesehen? Wer immer uns beobachtet hat, wollte offensichtlich nicht erkannt werden!" „Da oben wohnt ja jemand. Vermutlich irgendein Adeliger oder so was; sowieso komisch, dass wir hier überhaupt wohnen dürfen. Eigentlich hätte ich ja erwartet, dass sie uns ins Gefängnis werfen!" antwortete Moko verträumt und gähnte genussvoll. „Eigentlich interessiert mich Essen jetzt mehr..."

„Oh! Asuka- _híme_." Eine der Konkubinen war hinter ihr aufgetaucht und lächelte höflich.

„Was tut Ihr denn hier draußen?" Mit leicht gerümpfter Nase wurde Asuka von oben bis unten beäugt und für ekelhaft befunden. „Reittraining, nicht wahr? Nun ja, dann geht mal lieber schnell ins Haus! Dieser Stallgeruch..."  Shōbu zwinkerte versteckt herablassend, was die eingebildete Prinzessin zur Weißglut brachte. „Ach, _Konkubine_. Hat mein Vater euch alle schon so satt, dass ihr hier heraußen stehen müsst?" „Aber, aber, _Híme_. Shi Huángdì liebt uns noch wie am ersten Tag – allerdings ist mir zu Ohren gekommen, dass Euer Stern im Sinken steht. Der göttlich Erhabene ist mit den langsamen Fortschritten, die Ihr im Lernen macht, nicht recht zufrieden – er hätte sich wohl eine klügere Tochter gewünscht."

„Wie könnt Ihr es _wagen_! Wer, glaubt Ihr eigentlich zu sein, hä? Eine Herumtreiberin wie _Ihr _hat jemandem von königlichem Geblüt schon – " „_Híme_! Ich möchte Euch warnen!" Shōbu's Augen hatten bereits begonnen, äußerst gefährlich zu blitzen. „Wenn Shi Huángdì wünscht, würde jede von uns mit Freuden ein Kind von unserem Herren in die Welt setzen – und dieses Kind könnte dann _Euch _von dem Platz am Throne vertreiben, über den Ihr euch schon viel zu sicher zu sein scheint – vergesst nicht, auch die verlorene Prinzessin muß nicht zwingend tot sein. Was würdet Ihr denn tun, wenn sie wiederkäme? Oder diese lästige Herzogin Erfolg hätte?" Sie hatte sich in Feuer geredet und trat nun noch einen Schritt auf die wie gelähmt wirkende Prinzessin zu. „Wenn Herzogin Kānēshon den König für sich gewinnen kann, dann seht Ihr leider ziemlich alt aus, denn sie wird gewiss ihren eigenen Sohn zur Nachfolge einsetzen. Oder warum, glaubt Ihr, schwänzelt sie sonst so penetrant hier an Hofe herum?"

Asuka wusste darauf nichts zu entgegnen und schwieg verwirrt. Konnte das denn sein? Dass ihr geliebter Vater einfach so mir nichts, dir nichts jemand anderen diesen Thron überlassen würde? Aber sie war doch immer eine so gute Tochter gewesen –

„Ihr _lügt _doch wie gedruckt! Kein _einziges_ Wort glaube ich davon! Blödes Frauenzimmer!" schrie sie plötzlich mit kreischender Stimme auf und rannte zurück in ihren Palast. Die Konkubine lachte boshaft auf und rief ihr noch ein gehässiges „Warum, glaubt Ihr wohl, hat man diese Fremdlinge bei Euch einquartiert, hmm, schöne Prinzessin? Ihr seid langsam ausrangiert!" nach. Die Prinzessin allerdings tat, als hätte sie nicht gehört und floh hastig in die prunkvolle Halle, in der sie unglücklicherweise mit Chūjitsu zusammenstieß, der sich gerade anschickte, einen großen Korb mit Nahrungsmitteln aus dem Tor zu schleppen. Er schaffte es zwar noch, seine Fracht vor einem harten Aufprall zu schützen, fiel dabei aber selbst ziemlich heftig auf die Nase. „Aua! Das tut _weh_!" jammerte der Kleine und hielt mit schmerzverzerrter Miene sein blutendes Knie. Asuka bemerkte es nicht einmal.

„He, du blöder _Bauer_! Soll ich dir Benehmen beibringen lassen, damit du solche Dinge nicht noch einmal machst? Unfähiger Schwachkopf!" „Aber ich wollte doch nur – " setzte Chūjitsu zu seiner Verteidigung an, kassierte dafür aber nichts als Schelte. „Du _wagst _es, einer Prinzessin Wiederworte zu geben? Schämst du dich nicht, du nutzloser Kerl?"

„Hör sofort auf, so mit meinem Bruder zu reden! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wer du bist?" mischte sich der gerade erst hinzugekommene Káshira heftig ein und half ihm beim Aufstehen. „Wenn du nicht aufpassen kannst – " „Du dreckiger, heruntergekommener Taugenichts _wagst _es, so mit mir zu reden? Weißt du denn nicht, wen du vor dir hast?" zischte Asuka tödlich beleidigt und richtete sich eilig auf. Ihre prachtvollen Kleider und der kostbare Schmuck ließen Káshira stutzig werden und genauer hinsehen. „Wer seid – "

„ICH bin Híme Asuka von diesem Königreich, falls du das nicht weißt, dummer Bauer! Und ich werde dich und diesen Unfähigen hier einsperren und foltern lassen, nur, damit du es weißt! WACHEN!" Plötzlich fiel es ihm wieder ein. „Oh nein, Ihr seid das Mädchen von vorhin – die, deren Schönheit sogar die Sonne überstrahlt – " „WACHEN!!" Ihre Augen blitzten siegessicher, als drei hochgewachsene Männer durch das Tor eilten und sich vor ihr verneigten. „Híme! Stets zu Diensten!" „Nehmt diesen frechen Kerl da fest! Er hat mich beleidigt!" befahl die Prinzessin mit eisiger Ruhe und wies mit ausgestrecktem Finger auf Káshira. „Werft ihn in den Kerker! Ich werde inzwischen darüber nachdenken, wie er angemessen bestraft werden soll!"

Gerade, als die Soldaten ihren Befehl ausführen wollten, erklang hinter ihnen eine leise, sanfte Stimme. „Also ich, schönste Prinzessin, würde diesen frechen Schurken draußen auf ein Kreuz binden lassen, damit er dem Spott des Volkes ausgesetzt ist – der Regen hat aufgehört, bis zum Abend wird das Wetter wohl halten." Überrascht drehte sich die Prinzessin um und stieß einen erstaunten Aufschrei aus. „Ach, Ihr seid es, Mágusa- san! Ja, diese Idee hört sich gar nicht schlecht an – Los, bringt ihn nach draußen auf den Innenhof und bindet ihn dort fest. Ein paar Stunden an der frischen Luft werden ihm gut tun, dann kann er auslüften und über seine Fehler nachdenken!"

Gesagt, getan. Nach kurzer Zeit hatten die Soldaten ein grobes Kreuz aus Holzbalken gezimmert und schnürten seine Arme und Beine trotz heftiger Gegenwehr daran fest. „So, du Schurke! Das hast du jetzt davon; niemand beleidigt unsere Prinzessin ungestraft."

Káshira bemühte sich, auf dem harten Kreuz einigermaßen bequem die Balance zu halten und an nichts zu denken. Schon nach kurzer Zeit begannen seine Schultern abscheulich zu schmerzen, es fühlte sich an, als würden die Gelenke langsam Stück für Stück herausgedreht werden. Nach zwei Stunden war er wie gerädert und wünschte sich nur noch, sanft und friedlich einzuschlafen, ohne etwas zu fühlen... schön langsam konnte er Hotáru immer besser verstehen. Und überhaupt, Hotáru – während er auf diesem blöden Kreuz hängen musste, schweiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu den Krankenquartieren ab und brachten ihn in furchtbar sentimentale Stimmung. Seit sie hier auf Noa waren, hatte sich so vieles geändert...

„He! HE! Helft mir!" Unter ihm eilten gerade einige der Einheimischen über den gepflasterten Hof und starrten mit Befremden zu ihm empor, ohne stehen zu bleiben oder gar zu antworten. Káshira schnaubte ärgerlich und begann, so heftig wie möglich gegen die gespannten Seile anzukämpfen; es nützte allerdings nicht viel. Plötzlich erscholl lautes Gelächter, und Major Sākuru erschien in seinem Blickfeld. „Ha! Na, wirst du schon weich? Ziemlich dumm von dir, die Prinzessin zu beleidigen, dass weiß doch jeder!" „Na toll! Lassen Sie mich herunter, _bitte_! Meine Arme reißen gleich aus!" Er war den Tränen nahe und wünschte sich nur noch, dass sich der boshafte Offizier erweichen lassen würde. _Alles _würde er dafür geben...

„Tut mir ja leid, aber dieser Befehl kommt von ganz oben, da kann ich nichts machen. Selbst wenn ich wollte." Sākuru lachte wieder und streckte vorsichtig die Hand aus. „Oh, es beginnt wieder zu regnen – das tut mir aber leid! Na dann, noch viel Vergnügen da oben! Keine Sorge, so was passiert vielen Leuten, die übliche Strafe eben." Und weg war er.

„Nein, bitte... so helft mir doch..." stammelte Káshira verzweifelt und streckte das Gesicht gen Himmel, was ihn darüber aufklärte, dass Sākuru recht gehabt hatte. Es regnete nicht nur, sondern begann in Strömen zu gießen; es dauerte nicht lange und er war bis auf die Haut durchnässt. „He! Jetzt seid doch nicht so! Mir ist kalt!" Der Schmerz wurde unerträglich, die harten Seile schnitten tief in seine Handgelenke und Arme ein und sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich wie ein schwerer Sack, dessen Gewicht sich immer weiter in Richtung Beine verlagerte. „Aua! He, ich wusste doch nicht, dass sie eine Prinzessin ist, verflucht!" Káshira begann zu schluchzen und leise vor sich hin zu wimmern, bis ihn eine energische Stimme aufschreckte. Benommen blickte er nach unten und entdeckte die Heilerin nebst einigen Soldaten und einem sehr missmutig dreinblickenden General, der sich augenscheinlich eher in sein Bett als unter dieses Kreuz wünschte.

„Lasst den Kerl _sofort _herunter!" Talingo stampfte wütend mit dem Fuß auf und blitzte den General gebieterisch an. „Los, macht schon, _Herr _General! Ich lasse nicht zu, dass nur wegen solcher Dummheiten einer meiner Patienten stirbt! Und schon gar nicht _er_, ich habe mir geschworen, diesen Querkopf zur Vernunft zu bringen. Nun ja, und da nur er ihn dazu bringen kann, etwas zu essen, müsst ihr ihn eben herunterholen." 

„Na, nun aber mal langsam, Heilerin. So einfach ist das aber nicht, immerhin hat er die Prinzessin – " warf Mosar müde ein, wurde aber sofort unterbrochen. „Na und? Er hängt jetzt schon seit drei Stunden da oben, ich denke, dass ist Strafe genug." Sie verdrehte die Augen.

„Kommt schon, ich _bitte _Euch, ja? Wenigstens solange, bis der König die endgültige Strafe entschieden und angeordnet hat. Dem Kranken geht es im Moment zwar besser, aber sein Zustand kann sich jede Minute verschlechtern, und dieses Risiko ist mir zu hoch." Als Talingo sein Zögern sah, stampfte sie wieder böse auf und zischte ärgerlich vor sich hin, bis Mosar schließlich die Geduld verlor und die Arme in die Seiten stemmte. „Also gut! _Bitte_! Ihr sollt Euren Willen haben! Los, holt ihn da runter!"

Gesagt, getan. Wenige Minuten später hatten die Soldaten das Kreuz gestürzt und Káshira losgebunden; aufatmend erhob er sich und taumelte ziellos im Kreis. Die Stricke hatten das Blut in seinen Armen beinahe abgeschnürt und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er sie wieder richtig spüren konnte. Als er aufblickte, stand bereits Talingo vor ihm und packte seinen Arm. „Los, folge mir! Essenszeit! Bring' deinen Freund dazu, noch eine Schüssel zu essen, ja? Nicht, dass es mir nicht schon langsam auf die Nerven geht, immer wegen solcher Lappalien hin und herzulaufen..." „Ich komme ja schon!" murmelte Káshira erleichtert und trabte brav hinter dem schwarzhaarigen Mädchen her. General Mosar murmelte Unverständliches und machte sich murrend wieder auf den Weg zurück in die Wohnung seiner Géisha, die ihn schon mit Ungeduld erwartete und eilig mit sich ins Wohnzimmer zog.

„He, Hotáru- kun, was machst du denn? Bist du schon wieder krank? Heute morgen war doch noch alles in Ordnung!" flüsterte Káshira in das stille Zimmer und schlich leise hinein. Kitsuné war nicht da, eine gute Gelegenheit, um mal richtig mit ihm zu sprechen –

Der blonde Junge lag friedlich dösend auf seinem Bett und öffnete überrascht die Augen; gerade erst hatten ihn zwei Heiler aus dem Baderaum zurückgebracht und er trug nichts außer einem kleinen Handtuch um die Hüften. Die nassen Haare ringelten sich auf den blassen Wangen und machten ihn nicht nur für Asuka äußerst anziehend; Káshira wurde ganz nervös.

„Naja, diese Talingo hat mir gesagt, du sollst wieder was essen und willst nicht, deshalb haben sie mich von diesem blöden Kreuz heruntergeholt und – " „Kreuz? Was für ein Kreuz?" stammelte Hotáru verwirrt und legte sanft seinen Zeigefinger auf die Lippen seines Kameraden, als er sich neben ihn setzte. „Hattest du Ärger? Oh – das tut mir leid..."

„Ach, schon in Ordnung." Káshira lachte verlegen auf und kratzte sich eilig am Kopf. „Ist ja nicht weiter schlimm – "

„Das wäre alles nicht passiert, wenn ihr nicht auf diesen Königshof gekommen wärt – wenn ich nicht da gewesen wäre – dann hättet ihr doch sicher fliehen können, oder?" warf Hotáru plötzlich leise und nachdenklich ein. „Weißt du, das darfst du jetzt nicht persönlich nehmen, aber ich glaube, ihr wärt viel glücklicher gewesen, wenn ich wirklich gestorben wäre, oder? Das hätte vieles einfacher gemacht – " Seine Stimme klang ernst und sanftmütig, nicht einmal bitter. Für einen Moment stockte Káshira der Atem und er musste das Gehörte erst einmal verdauen. Dann allerdings legte er los. „_Was_? Ja, _spinnst _du denn? Glaubst du, wir hätten uns keine Sorgen um dich gemacht? Kitsuné ist beinahe _ausgerastet_ – " „Ja, das schon." Immer noch diese ruhige, gelassene Stimme, die schlimmer war als jede Anklage. „Trotzdem wäre es euch sicher lieber, wenn ich nicht da wäre, oder? Ich meine, jetzt habt ihr mich am Hals. Vielleicht könnt ihr ja mal fliehen, dann könnt ihr mich ja zurücklassen, nicht wahr?" Hotáru meinte es völlig ernst und war erstaunt, als Káshira wütend auf die Beine sprang und aus der Tür lief. Draußen fing er irgendeinen der Heiler ab und befahl ihm, für die nächste Zeit niemanden in das Zimmer zu lassen. Dann kehrte er wieder zurück und legte mit einer schnellen Handbewegung den kleinen hölzernen Riegel vor, der an der Innenseite angebracht worden war. „So, und jetzt will ich dir mal was sagen, klar? Hältst du uns wirklich für solche _Monster_, dass wir dich einfach im Stich lassen würden? Na gut, wir hatten einige Streitereien, aber in einer solchen Situation ist das vergessen, okay? Hotáru, ich würde dich _niemals _alleine lassen, wenn du mich brauchst." Auch Káshira war es vollkommen Ernst; als er in das sanfte, verwirrte Gesicht seines Gegenüber sah, wurde er weich und verfluchte sich im Gedanken selbst. Das konnte er nicht –  „Los, komm' mal – " Hastig beugte er sich nach vorne und noch ehe er selbst zu Ende gedacht hatte, drückte er bereits seine Lippen auf die seines Senpai.

„Mmmh... was..." stöhnte Hotáru überrumpelt und starrte Káshira entsetzt – überrascht an. „Wonach sieht das wohl aus? Du hast das selbst herausgefordert, möchte ich nur sagen!" flüsterte der braunhaarige Junge zwischen zwei Küssen begehrlich und packte seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Nach meiner Therapie wird es dir sicherlich besser gehen – dafür sorge ich schon – "

„Mmh – was machst du denn mit mir?" presste Hotáru noch heraus, ehe Káshira seine Hand nach unten gleiten ließ und vorsichtig am Knoten des Handtuches zupfte. „Das blöde Ding stört..." „Aber wie – wie kommst du denn auf so was? Warum jetzt..." „Einfach so. Frag' nicht. Möchtest du es denn nicht?" flüsterte Káshira verführerisch und ließ die Zunge sanft über seinen Oberkörper gleiten. Hotáru erstarrte und keuchte erregt, als ihm einer seiner Träume einfiel – Hachí hatte sich ebenso verhalten, so zärtlich und bestimmend...

Als er von Káshira geküsst wurde, bemerkte er wieder, wie sehr er Yún ähnelte – er besaß nicht nur ihre Augen, sondern auch ihre sanfte, liebevolle Art zu küssen – wie sehr er das alles vermisst hatte...

Unterdessen war der braunhaarige Junge dazu übergegangen, mit seinen Lippen vorsichtig den schlanken Körper vor sich genauestens zu erkunden und allmählich immer weiter und weiter nach unten zu wandern. „Mmmh... deine Haut ist so weich..." Bald war er am Bauchnabel angekommen und ließ seine Zunge sanft rundherum streifen, bis sich Hotáru plötzlich stöhnend aufbäumte und aufgewühlt nach seinen Haaren griff. „Ah – umh – " „Gefällt dir das? Soll ich weitermachen?" murmelte Káshira sanft und schob sich wieder nach oben. „Ich könnte etwas tun, dass dir vielleicht noch viel, viel mehr gefällt... aber nicht erschrecken, ja? Könnte sich im ersten Moment etwas – hmm, _ungewöhnlich _anfühlen..."

„Ja, ja, mach' es!" seufzte Hotáru leidenschaftlich und beugte sich nach vorne, um wieder geküsst zu werden. Statt dessen aber steckte ihm Káshira zwei Finger in den Mund und lächelte verschmitzt. „Na, nicht so hastig – du kriegst schon noch alles, laß' dir nur Zeit – " „Umh... ah..." Hotáru stöhnte wieder und schloss verlegen die Augen, genoss aber dennoch alles sehr. Woher Káshira seinen Körper so gut kannte, wusste er nicht, war damit aber ausgesprochen einverstanden. Noch nie in seinem Leben hatte er so etwas gefühlt – noch nie war er von jemanden in dieser Art berührt worden. „Mmmh..." Káshira entfernte seine Finger wieder und lächelte sinnlich. „Sag' mal, ist das eigentlich – hattest du schon mal eine Freundin? Nicht, dass du schlecht bist oder so – aber noch so süß unschuldig – unberührt – "

Hotáru schoss das Blut in die Wangen und er senkte verschämt die Augen. „Hmm... wenn du's genau wissen willst – nein. Ich – nicht, dass ich nicht gewollt hätte, aber es – es ging nicht..." „Dieses Mädchen, dass du liebst? Diese – Yún? Aus China?" „Woher – " begann der blonde Junge verwirrt und senkte die Lider, als er plötzlich begriff. „Kitsuné oder Watarí, nicht wahr? Wer von beiden hat es dir erzählt?" „Kitsuné war's. Er war völlig fertig, als die Soldaten dich mitgenommen haben – hat geflennt wie ein Schoßhund. Ich habe auch das Photo gesehen – sie war wirklich wunderschön." „Ich habe sie verloren. Aber trotzdem kann ich sie nicht vergessen – das ist sehr dumm, nicht wahr?" Hotáru lächelte, obwohl Tränen in seinen Augen glitzerten und er sich nur noch mit Mühe zusammenreißen konnte. Káshira bemerkte es sofort und küsste ihn zärtlich. „Oh, oh, verzeih' mir. Das habe ich nicht gewollt – Ich bin schon ein dummer Trampel!" „Nein, bist du nicht. Ich – ich werde immer weicher, seit wir auf Noa gestrandet sind – fange immer an zu heulen und solche Dummheiten. Du musst mich ja schon für eine Heulboje halten, das ist mir so peinlich – " „Pah, kein Wunder, wenn du mit den Nerven ein bisschen herunter bist. Das kann ich verstehen – überhaupt heulst du gar nicht so viel. Ich – ich mag – dich sehr, weißt du?" Káshira errötete heftig und zupfte verlegen an Hotáru, speziell seinen Haaren und der Augenbinde, herum. Als er seinen Liebling schließlich zärtlich küsste und mit den Lippen sanft an den Verbänden zog, legte ihm dieser liebevoll die Arme um den Hals und kuschelte sich fest an ihn. „Ich – ich mag dich auch sehr gerne – "

Langsam drückte ihn Káshira in die Kissen zurück und lächelte schelmisch.

„Ganz ruhig – nicht, dass dir schlecht wird oder so – wir haben heute noch viel vor... " Seine linke Hand löste sich von Gesicht und Augenbinde, glitt sanft über Hals, Nacken und Schultern, um schließlich an einer interessanten Stelle unterhalb des Nabels stehen zu bleiben.

„Mmmh... das magst du, oder?" raunte Káshira sinnlich in sein Ohr, als sich Hotáru wieder heftig aufbäumte und die Oberschenkel auseinander spreizte. „Nicht – nicht aufhören – " „Wie könnte ich?" flüsterte sein Liebhaber liebevoll und begann mit einer sehr entspannenden Massage, die allen beiden ausgesprochen gut gefiel und Hotáru dazu veranlasste, seine Finger tief in die Schultern des Yūkata zu graben, den Káshira gerade trug. „Mmmh..."

„Sehr schön..." Der braunhaarige Junge grinste zärtlich und betrachtete eingehend sein blasses, angestrengtes Gesicht. „Du bist süß..." „Umh – " Hotáru presste seinen Kopf fest in die Kissen und stöhnte erregt, während er mit beiden Händen rastlos durch Káshiras Haare und über seine Schultern strich. „Uh, nicht aufhören..."

Nach einiger Zeit löste Káshira wieder sanft seinen Griff und ließ seine Finger leicht über Hotárus Oberschenkel und seinen Bauch wandern, bis hinauf zu Brust und Hals. Inzwischen lag er schon ganz auf dem schmalen Bett und drückte sich eng an Hotáru, der völlig erschöpft und beinahe schlafend in den Kissen lag und nur noch den Arm um ihn legen konnte. Sein schmaler Körper schmiegte sich fest an ihn, irgendwann konnte er sich noch zu einem kleinen Kuß aufraffen und schlief dann friedlich ein.

Während der Regen heftig an die Scheiben schlug und in weiter Entfernung kleine Blitze zuckten, schob Káshira sanft seinen Arm zur Seite und wickelte die Decke um ihn. Dann erhob er sich, drückte ihm noch einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange und entfernte sich leise aus dem Krankenzimmer.

Nachdenklich und zärtlich gestimmt wanderte er langsam den langen Korridor nach unten, um nach draußen und zu seinen Kameraden zu gelangen; weit kam er allerdings nicht. Schon nach wenigen Metern hielt ihn eine scharfe Stimme zurück. „He, Fremder! Stehen bleiben! Im Namen des Königs nehme ich Euch hiermit in Gewahrsam und bringe Euch zu General Mosar, der das Urteil verkünden wird!"

„Was soll denn der Unsinn? Ihr habt mich doch freigelassen, oder? Wozu ein Urteil?" biss Káshira wütend zurück „Das ist ja echt das Blödste, was ich – " „Sei bloß still!" zischte der Soldat wütend und hob die Hand, woraufhin seine zwei Begleiter nach vorne schossen und ihn brutal an den Armen packten. Káshira versuchte zuerst wütend, dann mit wachsender Verzweiflung seine Handgelenke frei zu bekommen, scheiterte aber kläglich. „Shit! Lasst mich gefälligst frei! He, jetzt lasst das!!"

Alle Versuche fruchteten nichts; die Soldaten drehten seine Arme nach hinten und zwangen ihn, sie zu begleiten. Nach einem langen Marsch über Innenhof und mehrere Treppen tief in den Untergrund des Hauptpalastes gelangten sie schließlich in einen großen Raum, der unschwer als Kerker zu erkennen war. Trotz heftigster Gegenwehr wurde Káshira in einen der vergitterten Räume gestoßen und fiel hart auf den steinernen Boden; die Tür schloss sich mit lautem Knall und das abscheuliche Knirschen eines eisernen Riegels war das vorläufig letzte, dass ihm an die Ohren klang. Allein und verängstigt blieb er in der Dunkelheit der kalten Zelle zurück, während die Soldaten lachend das Gefängnis verließen und alle Tore verriegelten; Flucht unmöglich...

„Mmh..." Hotáru drehte sich langsam um und öffnete abrupt die Augen. Es ärgerte ihn, dass er nur noch auf einer Seite sehen konnte; wenn ihm diese Heilerin doch endlich diese Augenbinde abnehmen würde – aber vielleicht würde er dann der Wahrheit ins Gesicht blicken müssen...

„He, Suigín- kun." Aranámi saß seltsam dreinblickend auf der Bettkante und lächelte merkwürdig. Noch vor einem Moment hatte er eine sanfte Ruhe in seinem Herzen gefühlt, nun aber durchfuhr ihn ein eisiger Schreck und er setzte sich heftig auf. „Was – was ist denn los? Warum siehst du so – " Er stockte und starrte sie an, als sie leise zu sprechen begann.

„Ich dachte, du solltest es wissen. Ryōki ist vor einer Stunde verhaftet und in einen der Kerker verfrachtet worden – er hat dich besucht, nicht wahr? Wegen dem Essen?"

„Essen?" begann Hotáru verwirrt und brach verstört ab. „Ist ja egal jetzt. Was wollt ihr denn tun? Ihr müsst ihm – " „Keine Chance, tut mir leid. Aus dem Kerker bringt man keinen raus -  Wie ein Hochsicherheitsgefängnis. Die wollen ihn zu Tode verurteilen – sein Bruder ist schon halb wahnsinnig. Ich dachte nur, du solltest – " Sie brach ab, als sie seinen verzweifelten Blick sah und betrachtete ihn genauer. „Was hast du denn? Soll ich – "

Heftig hatte er nach ihrem Arm gepackt und die Fingernägel tief hineingegraben. „Aranámi, schnell. Bitte, bitte, du musst mir einen Gefallen tun – hol' mir diesen General her – bitte, es ist so wichtig!" „Ja, aber – was willst du denn _tun_? Yumí will ja um seine Begnadigung bitten, er ist zuversichtlich, und irgendwas müssen wir ja auch machen – "

„Kamomé, _verstehst_ du denn nicht? Ich muß _sofort _mit dem General sprechen, in Ordnung? Bitte!_ Bitte_!" flüsterte er flehentlich und starrte ihr beschwörend in die Augen, bis sie schließlich nachgab und sich unvermittelt und leicht gereizt erhob. „Wenn du unbedingt willst, na gut."

Nachdem sie den Raum verlassen hatte, lehnte er sich verzweifelt in die Kissen zurück und vergrub sein Gesicht in die Hände. Warum konnte das Leben nicht _einmal _normal verlaufen? Jedes, aber auch wirklich _jedes _Mal musste irgendwas Schlimmes passieren, wenn es gerade so schien, als würde alles in Richtung Normalität treiben, es war zum Auswachsen. Schön langsam konnte er es nicht mehr ertragen –

„Nun, hier bin ich. Deine Freundin meinte, du möchtest mich sprechen..." Mosar war leise eingetreten und näherte sich dem blassen Jungen mit schnellen Schritten. Kamomé lugte zwar noch zur Tür herein, sah aber den Blick, der ihr von Hotáru zugeworfen wurde und entfernte sich mit einem lauten Knall. Obwohl sie offensichtlich wütend war, konnte er im Moment keine Rücksicht darauf nehmen. Dieses Gespräch hier war einfach wichtiger –

„Ja, ich habe darum gebeten, mit Ihnen sprechen zu dürfen – äh, Herr General, Herr – " stammelte Hotáru zuerst unsicher, schluckte dann aber heftig und straffte seine Gestalt, soweit dies momentan überhaupt möglich war. „Es ist so – vor ein, zwei Stunden haben Sie jemanden verhaftet – einen Jungen mit braunen Haaren, wissen Sie?" Mosar nickte zögernd und setzte sich auf den niedrigen Sessel neben das Bettgestell. „Ja, das ist wahr. Allerdings ging der Befehl nicht von mir, sondern der edlen Prinzessin Asuka aus – anscheinend wurde sie von ihm schwer beleidigt, darum wurde er nun in den Kerker gebracht und wartet auf die Urteilsvollstreckung." Der junge General betrachtete den Kranken vor sich mit Sorge; sein Gesicht war noch bleicher und verzagter geworden als zuvor und er atmete schwerer. Mit einem verzweifelten Ruck richtete er sich schließlich aus den weichen Kissen auf, griff nach dem weiten Kimonóärmel des Offiziers und begann leise und gepresst zu sprechen.

„Bitte – ich möchte, dass Sie – dass Sie ihn verschonen, bitte -  Er ist ein Idiot, aber ein guter Mensch..." „Tut mir leid, aber das liegt nicht mehr in meiner Hand.", antwortete Mosar bedauernd und betrachtete die sorgenvollen Augen vor sich. „Ich würde ja gerne etwas tun, aber leider – " Entmutigt biss sich Hotáru auf die Lippen und senkte den Kopf. Plötzlich schoss eine Erinnerung durch seinen Kopf – irgendwann hatte er sich gefragt, ob er sein Leben nicht lieber zugunsten jemand anderes aufgeben sollte – vielleicht war jetzt die Zeit dazu...

„Ich – ich möchte Sie bitten, ihn nicht zu – ich möchte, dass Sie – " Endlich wusste er, was er wollte, was er tun musste, schon seit langer Zeit – „Sie brauchen doch nur einen Sündenbock, oder? Ich möchte, dass Sie – dass Sie mich nehmen." Als es ausgesprochen war, fühlte er sich, als fiele ein großer Stein von seinem Herzen, und er konnte beinahe lächeln. „Es ist doch egal, wer hingerichtet wird, oder? Dann töten Sie mich. Káshira hat das nicht verdient – "

Mosar fühlte sich, als würde ihm jemand die gesamte Luft aus den Lungen quetschen und das Herz wie einen Ball hin und herwerfen. „Bist du denn verrückt? Du kannst ja kaum laufen! _Und _du hast der Prinzessin nichts getan! Warum sollte ich dich hinrichten lassen?"

„Weil Káshira – weil er die Menschen glücklich macht. Er ist jemand, der andere zum Lachen bringt, wissen Sie?" lächelte Hotáru traurig und ließ den Ärmel langsam los. „Es gibt Menschen, die sind wichtig für die anderen, und Menschen, die bringen nie was Richtiges zustande – so wie ich. Da ist es doch am besten, man lässt diejenigen am Leben, die andere glücklich machen, oder?" „Trotzdem. Das kann ich nicht tun.", beharrte der General auf seinem Standpunkt und drückte ihn sanft an den Schultern in die Kissen zurück. „Schlaf jetzt und vergiss' die ganze Sache, ja? Du bist krank, bemühe dich erst mal, gesund zu werden. Vielleicht wird ja doch noch alles gut." „Wollen Sie sich über mich lustig machen? Nichts mehr wird gut. Ich hab' dieses Leben _satt_! Es kann nicht richtig sein, dass jemand wie Káshira sterben muß, und ich lebe wie die Made im Speck! Das ist nicht _richtig_! Wenn Sie schon jemanden töten müssen, dann _mich_! _OKAY_?" Hotáru hatte begonnen, ihn anzuschreien; dieser Kerl war so verdammt _stur_...

„Sei _still_! Kein Wort mehr!" Mosar war aufgesprungen, starrte den Jungen aus wütend –entsetzten Augen an und wandte sich zur Tür. „Der Gefangene wird für seine _eigenen _Fehler bezahlen, hast du verstanden? Warum sollte ich einen Unschuldigen töten lassen, so einfach ohne Grund?" „Woher wollen Sie denn wissen, dass ich unschuldig bin, hmm? Vielleicht habe ich – habe ich einen Ihrer Soldaten auf dem Gewissen oder so. Das können Sie doch nicht wissen!" Hotáru würde nicht aufgeben, das hatte er sich geschworen. Er _musste _ihm einfach helfen –

„Nein, nein, _nein_! Mein letztes Wort!" fauchte der General bestürzt und knallte die Türe wuchtig hinter sich zu. Draußen musste er sich für eine Sekunde an die Wand lehnen, die Augen schließen und seine Fassung wiederfinden. Was dachte _sich_ dieser Junge eigentlich –

„General." Talingo war unvermittelt hinter ihm aufgetaucht und betrachtete ihn kühl. Ihre Stimme zeigte keinerlei Gefühlsregung, allerdings zuckte die rechte Augenbraue verdächtig.

„Warum müsst Ihr dem Jungen das antun? Und gerade, nachdem ich ihn soweit hatte – " „Heilerin." Mosar sprach ebenso gefasst wie sie und zeigte seinen Schock in keiner Weise. „Verbrechen werden bestraft, falls Ihr das nicht wisst. Und der Fremde wird für seine Beleidigungen bezahlen müssen, so leid es mir tut." Nach diesen Worten zog er es lieber vor, ihr den Rücken zuzukehren und so schnell wie möglich zu verschwinden. Der Blick dieses Mädchens war _tödlich_...

„HE! Ihr _müsst_ uns anhören! _He_!" Aufgebracht trommelten Tókui und Sachou an die Tür des Palastzimmers, hinter dem sie den König vermuteten. Plötzlich erscholl eine wütende Stimme und die ältliche Frau erschien. „Verflixte Gören! Seht zu, dass ihr _verschwindet_! Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein, so was von _frech_! Einfach unglaublich!"

„Wir wollen doch bloß unserem Freund helfen! Bitte, ihr müsst ihn freilassen, er ist unschuldig! Er wusste doch nicht mal, dass er mit einer Prinzessin spricht – "

„Nun, das wird ihn lehren, immer respektvoll und freundlich zu sein, nicht wahr? Zwar wird ihm das nicht mehr viel nützen, aber immerhin – " Die Frau lachte spöttisch auf und packte beide am Ellenbogen. „Na los, kommt schon – hier hängt ihr jedenfalls nicht länger herum!"

„Oh, _bitte_! Lassen Sie uns doch vor, wir möchten doch nur mal mit ihm _sprechen_!" heulte Sachou auf und wand sich erstaunlich geschickt aus ihrem Griff. „NEIN! Jemand, der auf einer so niedrigen Stufe steht wie ihr, hat nicht einmal das Recht dazu, den „Göttlich Erhabenen" auch nur mit bloßem Auge zu sehen. Und da wollt ihr mit ihm _sprechen_? Das ich nicht lache!" keifte die Alte und erwischte ihn wie eine junge Katze am Genick. „Raus mit euch, aber schnell, sonst baumelt ihr morgen am Galgen, klar?"

„Oh, Mist! Warum sind die alle bloß so _stur_?" zischte Tókui wütend, als sie schließlich und endlich von der alten Frau unsanft vor die Tür gesetzt worden waren. Sachou zuckte bedauernd mit den Schultern und seufzte traurig. „Ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Wenn sich keiner für ihn einsetzt, dann... dann sehe ich schwarz..." „Ach, du Pessimist." Aber mehr fiel Tókui dazu auch nicht ein.

„Na, du siehst aber bedrückt aus!" meinte Yamanéko spöttisch – besorgt, als sie sich zu Mosar setzte und langsam seinen Kimonó öffnete. „Was ist denn los?"

„Ach." Er seufzte müde und schüttelte bekümmert seinen Kopf. „Es sind schon wieder diese Kinder, weißt du? Es ist einfach schrecklich. Ich – ich habe ein schlechtes Gewissen..."

„Und warum?" hakte Yamanéko nach einer Weile behutsam nach, während sie stetig sanft über seinen Arm strich. Ruckartig hob er den Kopf und blickte sie sorgenvoll an. „Oh, weißt du – Yamá chan – der Junge, der am Kreuz hing – du erinnerst dich – er wurde auf Befehl der Prinzessin wieder inhaftiert und soll nun getötet werden. Und der Kranke, der auf der Krankenstation liegt, hat mich allen Ernstes gebeten, ihn statt dem Verhafteten hinrichten zu lassen. Das ist doch _Irrsinn_! Ich meine, wir sind doch keine Monster, die einfach wahllos alle Leute hinrichten, oder?"   

„Armer Junge.", meinte Yamanéko sanft, ohne direkt auf seine Worte einzugehen und blickte sinnend vor sich hin. „Du nimmst ihm seinen Freund weg, meinst du nicht auch? Kein Wunder, dass er traurig ist. Und er ist krank, vergiss' das nicht, Jīngtǐ. Du kannst nicht erwarten, irgendwelches Verständnis von ihm zu kriegen." „Ja, aber – " Mosar fühlte sich in die Ecke gedrängt und senkte bockig den Kopf. „Du stehst doch bloß auf ihrer Seite, weil du mit allem und jedem Mitleid hast." „Pah, du Kindskopf! Das wirst du doch einsehen können, oder? Ich habe jedenfalls recht!" zischte die Géisha ärgerlich und verpasste ihm eine leichte Kopfnuss, woraufhin er sie heftig um die Hüften packte und auf das kleine Sofa drückte. Angesichts des verletzten Stolzes, den er an den Tag legte, musste Yamanéko kräftig lachen und ihm noch einen spielerischen Klaps auf die Schulter versetzen. „Wenn du nicht so süß wärst..."

„Warum redest du denn nicht einfach mit der Prinzessin, wenn's dir schon so wichtig ist?" schlug Watarí leise vor und schmollte. Was Hotáru schon wieder mit Káshira hatte – war doch bloß gut, wenn der lästige Störenfried endlich verschwand...

„He, das ist die erste gute Idee, die du seit langem hast – würdest du mir den Gefallen tun und sie herholen? _Bitte_.", säuselte Hotáru sanft und bemühte sich zu lächeln. Watarí hatte wieder einen seiner bockigen Tage und da wusste man nie, wie er reagieren würde – allerdings schien er für eindringliche Bitten, so flehentlich wie möglich vorgetragen, noch am ehesten empfänglich zu sein. Und richtig; wieder einmal hatte er mit dieser Strategie Erfolg...

„Na, dann meinetwegen! Ich hol' sie dir eben, wenn's dir so wichtig ist!" schnaubte der Junge und zog ab. Als sich die Tür hinter ihm schloss, wandte sich Hotáru aufatmend an seinen kleinen Bruder, der die Diskussion äußerlich desinteressiert mitverfolgt hatte. „Das ist gut. Ich will nicht, dass sie ihn töten..." „Hast du dem General wirklich angeboten, lieber dich statt Ryōki hinzurichten?" warf der Kleinen plötzlich und völlig unerwartet mit eiserner Stimme ein und musterte ihn mit eisigen Augen. Hotáru fühlte sich überrumpelt und starrte ihn bestürzt an. „Wo – woher weißt du – " „Ich hab' an der Tür gelauscht, falls du es genau wissen willst. Und ich muß dir sagen, dass ich das echt blöd und gemein von dir finde. Wie kommst du bloß dazu, so was zu machen? Wir alle machen uns wie die größten Idioten Sorgen um dich, nur um dann zu erfahren, dass dir ohnehin alles egal ist. Falls du Wert auf meine Meinung legst, das ist echt fies und voll zum Kotzen, überhaupt Watarí und mir gegenüber. Aber ich bin ja bloß dein Bruder.", zischte Kitsuné unerbittlich und rammte seine Faust in die Bettdecke, auf der er gerade saß. „Du kümmerst dich wohl gar nicht um das, was wir sagen, oder? Hältst du uns echt für so herzlos?" Hotáru wusste nicht, was er auf diese anklagend hervorgepressten Worte antworten sollte; überdies trat in diesem Moment hinter einem stolz dreinblickenden Watarí ein junges, sehr schönes und prachtvoll gekleidetes Mädchen durch die Tür. „Ist er hier? Ihr anderen könnt gehen. Und sagt meinen Zofen nicht, wo ich bin, ja?" lächelte die schöne Prinzessin hochmütig und entließ die beiden mit einem nachlässigen Wink. Dann beugte sie sich mit strahlendem Lächeln über das Bett und tätschelte zärtlich seine Hand. „Na, wie geht es meinem Lieblingspatienten denn heute...?"


	32. Asuka

32. Kapitel

Asuka 

„Nun? Worum möchtest du mich denn bitten?" warf die Prinzessin zuckersüß hin und lächelte entzückt, als Hotáru im ersten Moment befremdet schwieg und sie erstaunt musterte. Was dachte sich die eigentlich – na, egal, solange sie ihm helfen konnte –

„Ähm, äh – edle Prinzessin?" begann er zögernd und fasste Mut, als sie holdselig lächelte und sich auf die Bettkante setzte. „Ich – ich hätte eine große Bitte an Euch, wenn es nicht zu lästig fällt – " „Aber nein! Ich bin doch schon beinahe die Regentin dieses Reiches, da muß ich mich um meine Untertanen und so weiter kümmern... ihr seid doch nicht unsere Feinde, oder? Ich meine, so was muß ich doch wissen..." „Ähm..." Hotáru brach verwirrt ab und starrte sie etwas fassungslos an. „Nein, natürlich nicht... Aber worum es eigentlich geht – Ihr habt Euren Soldaten doch den Befehl gegeben, einen meiner Kameraden hinrichten zu lassen – könnt Ihr das Urteil denn nicht rückgängig machen? Wisst Ihr, er ist wirklich nett, wenn man ihn näher kennenlernt – " „Das ist doch der freche Kerl, der mich beleidigt hat, oder? So was Unverschämtes! Sei lieber froh, dass ich ihn vom Antlitz dieses Planeten tilgen lasse! Solche Leute machen bloß Schwierigkeiten!" zischte die Prinzessin ärgerlich und wäre beinahe wutentbrannt aufgesprungen, als sie seinen flehenden Blick bemerkte und ihr Herz schmolz. „Na, das liegt jetzt aber nicht mehr in meiner, sondern in der Hand meines Vaters – er befiehlt alle Hinrichtungen und lässt sie ausführen, weißt du? Das ist nicht mehr so einfach – " Asuka schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf und seufzte leicht. Wie schade, dass sie dem hübschen Fremdling nicht helfen konnte... „Warum _bittest_ du ihn denn nicht einfach? Er ist doch dein Vater, da wird er nicht so hart sein – wenn du es ihm erzählst – " keuchte Hotáru verzweifelt und fasste vorsichtig nach ihrer Hand. „Ihr seid doch gütig, oder nicht? Und wer Güte zeigen möchte, muß auch manchmal seine Meinung ändern und Stolz hinunterschlucken, oder?"

In jedem anderen Fall, bei jedem anderen Menschen wäre Asuka in diesem Moment zutiefst beleidigt aufgestanden und schnurstracks zu ihrem Vater gelaufen, um alle beide hinrichten zu lassen. Aber irgend etwas hielt sie zurück. „Du bist aber ziemlich frech, weißt du das? Eigentlich würde ich dich ja genauso hängen lassen wie diesen unverschämten Kerl, aber – nun gut. Man soll der Prinzessin von Asante ja nicht nachsagen können, sie hätte keine Gnade bewiesen." Mit einem undurchsichtigen Lächeln erhob sie sich leicht und beugte sich sanft über den Kranken. „Aber dafür verlange ich eine kleine Gegenleistung..." „Und – und was?" stammelte Hotáru erstaunt und zog plötzlich mit dem Gefühl einer düsteren Vorahnung die Augenbrauen zusammen. „Ihr – wollt doch nichts – " „Nur ein kleines Küsschen! Das wird dir doch nicht gleich das Genick brechen, oder?" lächelte Asuka anzüglich und nahm sein Gesicht in beide Hände. „Komm her..."

Hotáru tat es nur für Káshira. Es war das selbe wie bei Kiíchigo – er fühlte nichts oder eher, er fühlte sich noch schlechter als zuvor. Warum konnten sie ihn nicht einmal mit ihren verdammten Trieben in Ruhe lassen? Es gab doch genug Männer auf der Welt, die hübscher und klüger waren als er. Ständig war er nur die zweite Wahl, bloß, weil er gerade hier war und sich nicht wehren konnte...

„Wirst du deinen Vater bitten? Du bist doch die Prinzessin." „Äh, ja, aber natürlich. Eine Prinzessin bricht doch nie ihr Wort, oder? Verlaß' dich ruhig auf mich." Damit verließ sie den kleinen Raum endgültig und schloss zufrieden lächelnd die Tür. Sie bekam ja doch immer, was sie wollte...

„Ach, Káshira. Warum musst du bloß immer solchen Blödsinn machen, hmm? So werden wir doch niemals nach Hause kommen!" flüsterte Hotáru schwermütig lächelnd in sein Kissen und begann leise zu schluchzen; als Talingo in den Raum trat und seine zuckenden Schultern sah, nickte sie müde und drehte um. Es war an der Zeit, etwas zu unternehmen.

In dieser Nacht brachte keiner der Pfadfinder ein Auge zu. Alle warteten starr vor Sorge auf das Morgengrauen, denn die Hinrichtung war dorthin anberaumt worden und als die ersten Strahlen der Sonne die hohen Wipfel der Schachtelhalmbäume trafen, sprangen sie nervös und überreizt aus den Betten. Auch Hotáru bemühte sich aufzustehen, wurde aber von Talingo streng und kompromisslos zurück ins Bett gejagt. „Hier bist du, und hier bleibst du auch. Solange das Fieber so hoch ist, kannst du dich gleich darauf einstellen, im Bett zu bleiben." Ärgerlich schob sie ihm eine Schnabeltasse in den Mund und hob sein Kinn so hart an, dass er vor lauter Schmerzen gequält aufstöhnen musste. Nebenbei fiel ihm auf, dass ihn die Heilerin immer weniger respektvoll behandelte – anscheinend fiel er ihr wirklich ziemlich auf die Nerven. Warum ließ sie ihn nicht einfach gehen? Er brauchte nicht bemuttert zu werden –

Als er sich heftig gegen ihren Griff wehrte und derart wütend aufbäumte, dass ihr die Tasse aus der Hand und zu Boden fiel, riss der Geduldsfaden endgültig. „_Idiot_!" zischte Talingo erbost und versetzte ihm eine kräftige Ohrfeige, die ihn hart in die Polster zurückschleuderte und für einen Moment die Luft aus den Lungen presste. „Siehst du denn nicht, dass ich schon alles tue, was in meiner Macht steht? Ich helfe dir ja! Du solltest langsam lernen, Geduld zu haben und anderen Leuten zu vertrauen! Selber kannst du ja nicht gerade viel tun, nicht wahr?" „Ja, aber – er wird sonst _sterben_! Das kann man doch nicht zulassen!" stammelte Hotáru außer sich und begann verzweifelt zu schluchzen, obwohl er sich vor den kalten Augen des Mädchens furchtbar schämte. „Bitte, helfen Sie ihm doch! Oh bitte! Es ist schrecklich! Ich hab's dem General ja angeboten..." „Ach ja? Versuchst du wieder mal wegzulaufen? So langsam durchschaue ich dich. Du bist doch bloß ein elender Feigling, der unter dem Deckmantel des Mitgefühls davonzulaufen versucht, nicht wahr? In Wirklichkeit liegt dir doch gar nichts an dem Jungen, oder? Sag' mir, dass ich mich irre! Los, zeig' mir die Wahrheit! Du _Feigling_!" lachte die Heilerin boshaft auf und erhob sich langsam, ohne die Wirkung ihrer Worte zu beachten. Hotáru reagierte trotzdem und packte sie heftig am Arm. „Das ist nicht wahr! Am Anfang vielleicht, mag sein, ich wollte nur weg, aber inzwischen ist das nicht mehr richtig! Er ist wirklich ein netter M- " „Ach, wie _s_!" ätzte Talingo bösartig und lächelte verächtlich. „Denkst du etwa, ich kaufe dir das ab? Leute wie du wollen doch bloß mit allen Mitteln Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen, oder etwa nicht? Und erzähl' mir keine Lügen, von wegen Liebe und Mitgefühl! Du kleiner, mieser Schurke!" „Wie kommen Sie eigentlich dazu, so mit mir zu reden?" fauchte Hotáru unerwartet aggressiv auf und grub seine Fingernägel heftig in ihren Arm. „Sie kennen mich nicht und sagen solchen Schwachsinn doch nur, weil Sie sich darüber ärgern, dass ich nicht auf Knopfdruck gesund werde, nur, weil Sie es eben befehlen!" Talingo versetzte ihm zum Dank eine derbe Kopfnuss und kicherte spöttisch. „Trottel. Du wirst schon noch gesund, glaub' mir. Da kannst du gar nichts dagegen machen, weißt du? Ich habe dich von den Toten zurückgeholt, dann besiege ich deine Krankheit, die sowieso nur ein Hirngespinst ist, auch noch. Versuch' gar nicht, dich dagegen zu wehren, sonst zerfetze ich dich höchstpersönlich, klar?"

Nachdem er das Mädchen so reden gehört hatte, gab Hotáru jeden weiteren Versuch einfach auf und ließ sich vernichtet zurücksinken. Sie würde ihm ja doch nicht mehr glauben, es war sinnlos. Warum sie ihn so hasste, wusste er zwar nicht, es war aber auch schon egal. Ihm war alles egal. Wenn Prinzessin Asuka nicht ihre Beziehungen spielen ließ, dann sah er schwarz.

Talingo musterte ihren Patienten kurz und konnte sich ein ärgerliches Stirnrunzeln nicht verkneifen, das allerdings nicht auf Hotáru, sondern die Armee im Allgemeinen und Prinzessin Asuka im Besonderen gemünzt war. Dank der adligen Empfindlichkeit, wenn es die eigene Person anging, waren all ihre Bemühungen umsonst gewesen, wenn es hart auf hart kam. Und dabei hatte sie soviel Zeit und Mühe investiert...

Plötzlich drückte sich Dengei durch die Tür und winkte aufgeregt. „Die Hinrichtung beginnt gleich! Geht Ihr auch dorthin? Der Galgen ist schon aufgestellt!" „Ja, ich komme gleich. Du kannst schon vorangehen.", antwortete Talingo nachlässig und musste eilig den Kopf senken, als ein unerwartetes Lächeln um ihren Mund strich. Sie hatte einen Einfall...

Der große Innenhof, in dem die Soldaten schon das Kreuz und nun auch den Galgen aufgestellt hatten, schien vor lauter Menschen schier überzuquellen; der Regen hatte beinahe aufgehört und einen schimmernden Schleier auf den Pflastersteinen zurückgelassen. Mitten in der Menge stand Yamanéko auf ihren höchsten Sandalen und seufzte leise. Es war zwar schön, dass die Stürme zu Ende gingen, aber jetzt würde Mosar wohl wieder fort müssen – keine schöne Vorstellung! Sie vermisste ihn ja jetzt schon... Wenn der Regen doch nur noch einige Tage anhielte. Aber solche Wünsche brachten ja bekanntlich nicht viel...

Die Pfadfinder standen in der ersten Reihe und hofften bis zum letzten Augenblick, es würde noch ein Wunder geschehen, irgendwer würde diesen ganzen Zirkus auflösen und den Leuten sagen, sie sollten nach Hause gehen –

Kiíchigo musste die Augen schließen, als Káshira schließlich von zwei Soldaten unter heftigstem Widerstand auf das Gerüst gezerrt wurde und die Schlinge um den Hals gelegt bekam. Chūjitsu dagegen starrte mit starrem Gesicht geradeaus und reagierte auf keinerlei Ansprache oder andere Versuche, ihn von den Geschehnissen rund um seinen großen Bruder abzulenken. Selbst als Kitsuné vorsichtig nach seiner Hand griff und sie besorgt drückte, änderte sich der Ausdruck in den kalt und hoch konzentriert gewordenen Augen nicht.

„He, bitte, jetzt lasst mich doch frei! Was soll denn der Unsinn?" flehte Káshira verzweifelt und kämpfte erbittert gegen den festen Griff an. „Sei endlich still und trage dein Schicksal mit Würde! Immerhin sehen deine Freunde zu! Willst du ihnen denn keinen ehrenvollen Tod bieten?" zischte einer der Soldaten vorwurfsvoll. „Ich will ihnen gar keinen Tod bieten, klar? Zum Sterben ist es noch zu früh!" „Zum Sterben ist es nie zu früh!" antwortete der andere Soldat kichernd und tätschelte ihm leicht auf den Rücken. „Na dann, viel Glück im nächsten Leben! Das war eben Pech!"

Dann ließen sie Káshira alleine mit der Schlinge um den Hals auf dem kleinen Sockel zurück und stellten sich diskret zur Seite. Den Rest erledigte der Henker...

„Oh nein... oh, verfluchtes Pech!" stöhnte der braunhaarige Junge verzweifelt und wand sich in seinen Fesseln. So langsam stieg ihm der Angstschweiß auf die Stirn und seine Hände begannen zu zittern. „Hilfe! Jetzt helft mir doch!"

Plötzlich begann die Menge unruhig zu murmeln und die Aufmerksamkeit wurde schlagartig von ihm auf einen Punkt außerhalb seines Sichtfeldes abgelenkt. Auf einem der zahlreichen Balkons war ein Mann mittleren Alters aufgetaucht, der dank seiner prunkvollen Kleidung unschwer als hoher Würdenträger zu erkennen war. Die Menschen verneigten sich demutsvoll und flüsterten leise einen Namen. Káshira vergaß für einen Augenblick seine Angst und beugte sich eifrig nach vorne, um alles zu verstehen. „Shi Huángdì in seiner unendlichen Weisheit und Güte hat sich hierher bemüht, um diesen Frevler hinzurichten – seht nun alle, wie er diesen Übeltäter bestrafen wird – " tönte einer der Lakaien, die lautlos neben dem Mann aufgetaucht waren, mit kräftiger Stimme. Dank Sénsō und Hotáru wusste Káshira nun, dass der kostbar gekleidete Mann der König dieses Reiches sein musste – der „Göttlich Erhabene". Und nebenbei auch noch der Vater dieser zickigen Prinzessin...

Nachlässig und ohne ein Wort zu sagen hob der Herrscher den Arm und gebot der Menge Schweigen. Schlagartig wurde es still und einer der Lakaien begann mit monotoner Stimme die volle Länge des Urteils zu verkünden; bereits nach wenigen Minuten gab Káshira das Zuhören völlig auf. Der Text war durchtränkt von chinesischen und teilweise auch anderen asiatischen Worten, die er nicht einmal ansatzweise verstand, er hätte einen Übersetzer gut gebrauchen können. Was ihm vorgeworfen wurde, war ihm allerdings auch so sonnenklar. Das hatte er jetzt davon, warum musste er auch seine große Klappe zu weit aufreißen. Typisch... und gerade, nachdem er Hotáru ein bisschen besser kennengelernt hatte –

Obwohl er auf dem Gerüst des Galgens stand und sich ein dickes Bastseil um seinen Nacken schmiegte, konnte Káshira das dümmliche Grinsen, dass sich auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete, nicht unterdrücken. Die Menge sah es und begann wie ein ärgerlicher Bienenschwarm zu brummen. „Seht ihn nur an, wie er da steht – glaubt wohl, er ist unbesiegbar..."

„Bloß, weil er aus einem fremden Land kommt..." Hunderte von bitteren Mienen schienen ihn mit giftigen Blicken aufspießen zu wollen.

Als der König schlussendlich wieder den Arm hob und Káshira eine sackartige Maske über den Kopf gezogen wurde, begannen die Pfadfinder verzweifelt im Chor zu stöhnen und die Arme vor ihre Augen zu schlagen. Keiner wollte _dieses _Schauspiel miterleben –

„HALT!" Das war keiner der Lakaien; eine helle Mädchenstimme hatte soeben gerufen. Erstaunt blickte die Masse zu ihrem König empor und jubelte wieder verhalten. „Die Prinzessin! Die schöne Prinzessin ist da!" „Vater! Dieser Junge ist doch den ganzen Aufwand gar nicht wert, nicht wahr? Es würde sich doch viel mehr lohnen, wenn er für uns arbeiten muß, anstatt nutzlos in der Erde zu verrotten... Bitte, verschone ihn noch mal, Vater..." bat das junge Mädchen mit schelmischem Augenaufschlag und schmiegte sich an seinen Arm. Der König warf ihr einen kurzen, prüfenden Blick zu und gab schließlich schmunzelnd nach. „Nun gut, dann soll es so sein. Dank der bewundernswerten Großzügigkeit der Híme wird dein wertloses Leben noch einmal geschont und du sogleich in das königliche Eisenschmelzwerk nahe der Hauptstadt gebracht. Dann soll es so sein!" Mit einem herrischen Handzeichen wurden die neben dem verwirrten Káshira stehenden Wächter aus ihrer Lethargie aufgerüttelt und packten den Gefangenen an den Armen. „Also gut! Dann eben in die Eisenschmelze..." murmelte der jüngere der beiden verwirrt und zuckte müde mit den Schultern. Gelöst atmeten die Pfadfinder auf und begannen vor lauter Erleichterung beinahe zu weinen; Kiíchigo und Sachou heulten wirklich. Kagamí starrte Kamomé, die völlig abwesend zur Seite blickte, erstaunt an und entdeckte plötzlich Major Sākuru, der sie interessiert musterte und mit ihr schon seit einiger Zeit intensiveren Augenkontakt zu halten schien. Seine Stirn runzelte sich ärgerlich, als er die beiden beobachtete und dabei ständig Sachou's Fingernägel in seiner Schulter fühlte. „Oh, dem Himmel sei Dank, dass es noch mal gut gegangen ist. Noch mehr beinahe – Hinrichtungen überlebe ich nicht mehr – dieser Káshira ist einfach _schrecklich_ – " „Geh' von mir weg, Yumí. Du tust mir weh.", knurrte der Kleine missgelaunt und schoss Sākuru noch einen wütenden Blick zu, ehe er sich eilig umdrehte und in der Folge zwischen den Leibern der brodelnden Menge verschwand.

Inzwischen eilte Talingo mit einem seltsamen Glitzern in den Augen wieder zurück in die Heilstätte, wo sie für einige Zeit in ihren privaten Räumen verschwand um dann mit beschwingten Schritten in das Zimmer ihres Sorgenkindes zu fegen. Hotáru lag gerade mit geöffneten Augen, sonst aber völlig regungslos auf seinem Bett und starrte blicklos in die Ferne. Als sich die Heilerin näherte, hob er nicht einmal den Kopf; das verräterische Lächeln wischte es allerdings nicht von ihren Zügen.

„Na gut, Fremder! General Mosar ließ sich erweichen und hat einem Tausch der Opfer zugestimmt. Wenn du deine Worte wirklich ernst gemeint hast und anstatt des Verurteilten stirbst, dann lässt er den anderen leben. Es gibt allerdings keine öffentliche Hinrichtung, sondern – " mit geschickten Fingern fischte sie munter nach einem Gegenstand in ihrem Beutel. Hotáru starrte ungläubig auf die kleine weiße Kugel, die sie schlussendlich zu Tage förderte und richtete seinen Oberkörper skeptisch auf. „Was soll denn _das_ – " „Oh, das hier ist eine Giftpille. Sie wirkt zuverlässig und schnell; wer eine davon schluckt, schläft friedlich ein und stirbt nach einigen Stunden. Jetzt kannst du mir ja beweisen, ob du deine Worte von vorhin ernst gemeint hast. Willst du deinen Freund retten, dann schlucke sie bis zum Morgengrauen! Oder, besser gesagt, bis kurz nach Mitternacht." Die kalten Augen blitzten kritisch und sie lächelte höhnisch. „Wenn die Sonne aufgeht, solltest du nämlich schon tot sein. Also dann," sie erhob sich langsam und drückte ihm die kleine Kugel in die Hand. „ich bin ja gespannt, wie ernst du deine Worte zu meinen pflegst!" Damit durchquerte sie den engen Raum und schloss leise die Tür, nachdem sie ihm noch einmal boshaft zugegrinst hatte. Solche Spiele machten wirklich Spaß... „He! In diesen Raum kommt mir bis morgen früh keine Menschenseele mehr, außer ich erlaube es ausdrücklich, klar?"

Die diensthabenden Heiler nickten gehorsam und wandten sich schweigend wieder ihrer Arbeit zu. Die oberste Heilerin schien ja ausgezeichneter Laune zu sein...

Inzwischen befand sich Hotáru wieder einmal in einem großen Zwiespalt. Also musste Káshira noch leben, so jedenfalls hatte sich die Frau angehört. Und der General wollte jetzt doch, dass er für ihn starb? Konnten die sich denn _nie _entscheiden?

Er wusste nicht mehr, was er tun sollte. Er wollte mit Káshira reden, mit diesem General, er wollte Kitsuné erklären, warum er sein Wort schon wieder nicht halten konnte. Er wollte ja für ihn sorgen, sich um ihn kümmern, aber es ging nicht... was sollte er denn nur tun...

„Watarí! Klar!" Mit Tränen in den Augen und wie ein Irrer vor sich hin grinsend hob er den Kopf und versuchte, aus dem Bett zu steigen um die Tür zu erreichen. Schon der erste Versuch schlug fehl; er musste seinen Körper irgendwie überdreht haben, jedenfalls landete er ziemlich hart auf dem Bretterboden. „AU! Verdammt – " Zu allem Überfluss hatte er sich auch noch den Kopf genau auf der linken Seite angeschlagen und die Wunde brannte wie Feuer. Erst nach einigen Sekunden schaffte er es, wieder Luft zu holen und den Oberkörper aufzurichten. Leise klappte die Tür.

„Was soll denn das werden, hmm? Ihr dürft noch nicht aufstehen, Fremder. Sonst hole ich Heilerin Talingo und dann wird sie sicherlich sehr ärgerlich werden, nicht wahr?" lächelte der eingetretene Heiler spöttisch und hob ihn ohne Mühe zurück ins Bett. „Ihr müsst Euch schonen, sonst geht es Euch noch schlechter als zuvor. Und hier – " Er schüttelte ironisch den Kopf und seufzte leise. „Jetzt ist die Wunde sicher aufgerissen – jedenfalls bilden sich hier kleine Blutflecken. Tut es sehr weh?" Als Hotáru nur den Kopf schüttelte und verlegen den Blick senkte, musterte ihn der Mann mit einem seltsamen Blick. „Ihr macht uns sehr viel Ärger, wisst Ihr das eigentlich? Warum macht Ihr bloß immer solche Sachen?"

„Ich möchte mich Watarí sprechen. Können Sie ihn denn nicht herholen? _Bitte_. Ich – ich muß ganz dringend mit ihm sprechen, könnten – können Sie das machen?" bat Hotáru schüchtern und wagte es nicht einmal, dem Heiler, der gerade den Verband abwickelte, in die Augen zu sehen. „Wenn Ihr ein braver Junge seid und jetzt die Augen schließt, werde ich es mir vielleicht überlegen.", versetzte der Heiler ruhig und drückte sanft auf sein rechtes Auge. „Und jetzt – " „Ja, ja, ich bin ja schon brav..." murmelte er müde und tat, wie ihm geheißen. Während er fühlte, wie der Mann die Wunde abtupfte und neue Verbände anlegte, quälten ihn erneut Selbstzweifel. Würde er es überhaupt schaffen, diese blöde Pille zu nehmen? Ob er es bewältigen würde, noch mal zu sterben, wusste er nicht. Wo würde er _dann_ landen? Er hatte Angst – und vermisste Káshira. Warum passierten solche Dinge immer nur ihm? Er hatte es satt... „He, Fremder! Nicht weinen! Seid ihr ein Mann oder eine Memme?" klang es plötzlich unangenehm deutlich an sein Ohr und er hob ertappt den Kopf. Inzwischen war der Heiler mit seiner Arbeit fertig geworden und erhob sich hastig. „Na schön, ich suche Euren Freund. Wie war noch gleich sein Name – ich habe es vergessen..." „Watarí, so heißt er. Ukí Watarí, ganz genau.", flüsterte Hotáru leise und schwieg verzagt, als sich der junge Mann abrupt erhob und mit schnellen Schritten zur Tür eilte. „Ist ja schon gut. Ich hole ihn ja!" äußerte er noch, als er sich kurz im Türrahmen umdrehte und dem Jungen einen undurchschaubaren Blick zuwarf.

Káshira wurde auf einen wackeligen Karren verfrachtet und von zwei Soldaten bewacht aus der Stadt geführt. Die Eisenschmelze befand sich nur zwei Stunden weit von der Hauptstadt entfernt und stank schon aus einer Viertelstunde Entfernung wie die Hölle.

Die Soldaten lachten spöttisch, als sie seine angeekelte Miene bemerkten. „Na, gefällt nicht so ganz, was euer Gnaden hier sehen? Dabei werdet Ihr für eine lange, _lange _Zeit hier bleiben..." Er antwortete nicht. Der beißende Geruch schmelzender Metalle und die Hitze, die von diesem Raum ausging, raubten ihm den Atem und verursachten Übelkeit. Wie konnte _das_ eine gnadenvolle Strafe sein –

„He! Der Gefangene ist da!" dröhnten seine Bewacher lauthals und winkten den wenigen rußverschmierten Gestalten zu, die sich abwartend an die Palisadenstämme drückten.

Káshira wurde schweigend gemustert und dann von einem der Männer so kräftig am Arm gepackt, dass er vor lauter Schmerz beinahe laut aufgeschrieen hätte. „Au! Das tut weh!"

„Klappe, du Galgenvogel! Hier hast du nichts mehr zu melden, klar?" grinste der Mann schmierig und drehte sich augenzwinkernd zu den anderen um. „He, Jungs! Frischfleisch im Anmarsch! Bedient euch ruhig, so bald kommt keins mehr!"

Langsam begann sich Káshira äußerst ungemütlich in seiner Haut zu fühlen. _Was _wollten die von ihm? Und warum eigentlich Frischfl –

„Oh nein. _Oh nein_. Das ist doch hoffentlich ein blöder Scherz, oder?" stotterte er verunsichert und blickte suchend zu den Soldaten auf. Die allerdings spendeten ihm keinen Trost, sondern lachten ihn zu allem Überfluss auch noch kräftig aus. „Na, wenn du es klug anstellst, dann hast du jede Nacht eine andere warme Bettstelle, plus Genossen, der drin auf dich wartet! Na denn, wir gehen wieder, Auftrag ausgeführt. General Mosar wird stolz auf uns sein!"

Damit wendeten sie einfach den Karren und ratterten langsam aus dem Tor, dass sich sofort hinter ihnen schloss. Zähneknirschend starrte Káshira hinterher und zuckte heftig zusammen, als ihm von hinten jemand plötzlich und unerwartet auf die Schulter tippte. „He, Neuer! Im Haupthaus kannst du dir gleich mal Arbeitskleidung abholen, in einer halben Stunde ist Essenspause, und dann nichts wie ran an die Arbeit. Zum Faulenzen bist du nämlich nicht hier!" keifte ein kleines, garstig aussehendes Männlein, dem am linken Arm der Unterarm knapp unter dem Ellenbogen fehlte, hinter ihm und grinste, als er seinen erschrockenen Blick sah. Demonstrativ wedelte er mit dem Armstummel vor seinen Augen herum und kicherte boshaft. „Ja, das war kein Saurier, sondern einer der Wagen, Junge. Und wenn du nicht aufpasst, dann passiert dir bald das selbe. Haha!" Wunderlich vor sich hin lachend watschelte er langsam vor Káshira her und zeigte ihm auf diese Weise den Weg.

Dort angekommen erhielt er einen Packen muffiger grauer Wäsche, offensichtlich äußerst robuste Arbeitsanzüge aus Flachs oder einem anderen, ähnlich kratzigem Material. Leise vor sich hin seufzend nahm er alles in Empfang und blickte sich suchend um. Das Haupthaus schien nichts weiter als ein großer Raum zu sein, in dem sich einige grobgezimmerte Schränke und lange Tische befanden. Aber er brauchte doch einen Platz, um sich umzuziehen, schon allein deshalb, da unterdessen immer mehr der Männer in das Zimmer gekommen waren. Schüchtern machte Káshira den Fehler, zu fragen. „He, ich will mich umziehen, gibt es hier vielleicht einen Raum dafür? Schließlich kann ich ja – " „Na, nicht so schüchtern! Wir beißen dir schon nichts weg!" johlten die Arbeiter beschwingt und beugten sich neugierig nach vorne, um ja alles ganz genau zu sehen. Als er keinen Ausweg mehr sah um diesem Desaster zu entkommen, gebot es der Stolz, sich keine Angst einzugestehen. Erbittert öffnete Káshira langsam den Gürtel seines Yūkata und ließ den Oberteil zögernd nach unten gleiten, als sich das Tor explosionsartig öffnete und noch ein Mann eintrat.

„Ihr sollt arbeiten, und nicht glotzen! Los, raus mit euch! Noch ist keine Mittagspause, wer jetzt nicht sofort arbeitet, dem wird sie gestrichen, klar? Na los, verzieht euch!"

Schlagartig duckten sich die Männer ängstlich und murmelten hastige Entschuldigungen, während sie bereits auf dem Weg nach draußen waren, nur schnell weg von dem wütenden Kerl, der offensichtlich eine Art Anführer sein musste. Aber seine Dankbarkeit währte nur kurze Zeit. Als der letzte Arbeiter das Haus verlassen hatte, wandte sich der Mann zu ihm und musterte ihn aus kalten Augen. „Na los, wird's bald? Zieh' diesen Fetzen aus und dann hast du zu arbeiten! Ein Verbrecher wie du hat nichts anderes verdient, nicht wahr? Also los," ungeduldig tappte er mit dem rechten Fuß auf den lehmigen Boden. „ich warte!"

Widerstrebend ließ Káshira den Yūkata nun doch zu Boden fallen und griff hastig nach den Arbeitskleidern, während der Kerl kein einziges Mal den Blick von ihm wandte. Waren denn _alle_ hier pervers...

„Na schön, endlich fertig. Willkommen in der königlichen Schmelze, auf eine schöne Zeit hier!" kam es langsam und abwägend aus seinem Mund, während er verächtlich den Kopf wandte, um einen Priem in die Ecke zu spucken. „Mein Name ist Rìchū, wer bist du, hä?"

„Ich – mein Name ist Ryōki. Ryōki Kásh- " „Keine Vornamen, Junge. Mit der Zeit kriegst du hier ohnehin einen Spitznamen verpasst, das ist immer so. Das selbe wie auf See.", murmelte der Mann mürrisch und steckte sich einen neuen Streifen Kautabak, oder was auch immer das Zeug war, in den Mund. „Muss dir einiges über die Leute hier sagen, Kleiner. Hier befindest du dich nämlich in bester Gesellschaft – ein paar Mörder, einige Diebe, viele Betrüger – genau die gleichen Gauner wie du. Und alle wurden wir hier in diese verdammte Schmelze verbannt, um dem König wenigstens so noch nützlich zu sein." „Aber ich habe doch nichts getan! Das war ein _Irrtum_!" flehte Káshira inständig, während sich Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten. Diese Verrückten brachten es ja tatsächlich fertig und ließen ihn hier sein restliches Leben verrotten – lieber starb er gleich –

Rìchū lachte verächtlich und schüttelte herablassend den Kopf, während gelblicher Saft aus den Mundwinkeln in seinen Bart floss. „Ach, das sind doch immer die selben alten Geschichten. Könnt ihr euch denn nichts _besseres _ausdenken? Wird doch langweilig mit der Zeit, sag' es ehrlich. Du hast die Prinzessin beleidigt und noch so einige andere Sachen, so stand es jedenfalls in der Nachricht, die wir bekommen haben, und darauf steht ja eigentlich der Tod. Das du noch mal Glück hattest und jetzt unter den Lebenden weilst, ist ohnehin ein kleines Wunder."

In der nächsten Viertelstunde trabte er niedergeschlagen hinter Rìchū her und besah sich die Anlage von allen Seiten. In großen, hölzernen Karren wurde das Erz herangekarrt und anschließend in den riesigen Hochofen gekippt, während viele der Männer keuchend einen gewaltigen Blasebalg traten. „Ja, ja, das Feuer muß immer heiß bleiben, heißer als die Hölle. Wenn du zu nahe an den Rand gehst, dann verkohlt dir das Gesicht, dann kann man deine Haut gerade noch als Putzlappen verwenden, also sein vorsichtig!" kicherte der Mann beißend und versetzte ihm einen harten Knuff in den Rücken. „Du wirst allerdings Karren schieben, der Blasebalg ist nichts für Neulinge. In ein paar Wochen wirst du wissen, warum."

Mitten in die einseitige Unterhaltung tönte der durchdringende Klang einer großen Glocke und schreckte alle Arbeiter gehörig auf. „Zeit für's Mittagessen! Los, kommt!" Einige allerdings blieben in der Nähe des Ofens, um den Blasebalg weiterhin zu treten. Rìchū legte Káshira den Arm um die Schultern und führte ihn grinsend zurück zum Haupthaus, wo sich die Arbeiter bereits an die Tische geflegelt hatten und erwartungsvoll ihre Essnäpfe ausstreckten. Ein spindeldürrer, pickeliger Mann servierte an dem Tisch, den sich Rìchū für sie beide ausgesucht hatte, dampfende Suppe aus einem großen, schmutzigen Kessel. Káshira betrachtete die Brühe mit einigem Ekel und tauchte schließlich widerwillig den Löffel, übrigens das einzige Utensil neben dem metallenen Napf, in die Suppe und probierte vorsichtig. Das Zeug schmeckte einfach ekelhaft, unbeschreiblich widerlich. Zwar hatte der Koch guten Willen gezeigt und die schale Flüssigkeit mit einigen Fleischbrocken und massenweise Pfeffer gewürzt, dennoch aber kein annehmbares Resultat erzielt. Langsam hob Káshira den Kopf und betrachtete seine Tischnachbarn. Zwar bestand er selbst nicht unbedingt auf  feinste Tischmanieren, aber was hier seinen Augen geboten wurde, ließ heftigen Würgreiz in ihm aufsteigen und verdarb jeglichen Appetit, sofern jetzt überhaupt noch vorhanden.

Jeder der Männer schaufelte die ekelhafte Brühe mit bedächtigen Bewegungen in den Mund; meistens allerdings schwappte die Hälfte wieder in die Schüssel zurück oder gleich auf den Tisch. Noch dazu schienen es einige darauf angelegt zu haben, die stetigen Hintergrundgeräusche des Schmelzwerks und lärmenden Unterhaltungen der Arbeiter allein mit der Lautstärke ihrer Rülpser zu übertönen. Mehr als einmal durfte er den Anblick eines weit geöffneten, beinahe zahnlosen Rachens genießen und sich nebenbei noch über den widerlichen Schweißgestank freuen. Die Lust auf Essen war ihm jedenfalls gründlich vergangen, selbst als Rìchū auffordernd auf seinen Napf zeigte und ihm hart auf den Rücken schlug, konnte er sich nicht dazu überwinden. Lieber hungrig als _das_...   

„Na, was ist? Du musst ja schließlich bei Kräften bleiben für heute abend, was, Junge?"

Einer der Männer ihm gegenüber grinste begehrlich. „Wie wär's eigentlich mit „Saikōten"? So ein passender Name für unseren Neuzugang..." Káshira errötete vor Wut und stopfte sich einen riesigen Bissen Brot in den Mund, um nicht laut zu schreien. „Höhepunkt" war bei solchen Perversen sicherlich mehr als nur ein Spitzname – aber das würde er denen schon gründlich versauen –

Zuvor aber hatte er einiges zu tun. Gleich nach dem Essen wurde er von Rìchū nach draußen beordert und musste nun mit einem der Männer einen der gewaltigen Karren, vollbeladen mit Erzbrocken, ziehen; der eine zog vorne nach Leibeskräften den ledernen Riemen, der andere musste von hinten schieben und lief dabei ständig Gefahr, mit der Nase im Dreck zu landen.

Schon nach einer kurzen Weile konnte Káshira seine Arme nicht mehr fühlen. Die Muskeln in seinen Schultern, gestählt von Sport und unzähligen Besuchen im Fitnesscenter, fühlten sich an wie Gummi; seine Handflächen waren bereits durchgescheuert und begannen leicht zu bluten. Wie schafften die anderen das nur – da waren doch so viele dünne Hemden dabei –

Endlich. Der Heiler hatte es offensichtlich geschafft, Watarí zu finden und mitzubringen; mit einem letzten misstrauischen Blick ließ er sie in der kleinen Kammer allein. Verwundert betrachtete Watarí seinen Freund und war mehr als überrascht, als sich dieser hastig aufrichtete und die Arme um seinen Hals schlang. Konnte das möglich sein? Seine Träume wurden –

„Da bist du ja! Ich habe schon so lange gewartet – du musst mir – ich muss mit dir reden!" schluchzte Hotáru in seinen Kragen und fühlte einen winzigen Kiesel von seinem Herz rollen. Immerhin, besser als nichts. Die Hauptlast war zwar noch da, aber immerhin konnte er jetzt mit jemandem reden... Watarí lächelte unsicher und legte ebenfalls beide Arme fest um ihn, eine echte Wohltat. Das hatte er sich schon längste Zeit gewünscht und offensichtlich fanden seine Gefühle einen gewissen Wiederhall bei ihm, wie angenehm...

„Was – ähm, könntest du mir vielleicht einen Rat geben?" murmelte Hotáru leise und kuschelte sich noch enger an ihn. „Was würdest du tun, wenn du gerade draufgekommen bist, dass du jemanden liebst, und der schwebt in großer Gefahr? Würdest du für so jemanden sterben oder nicht?" Watarí war inzwischen dunkelrot angelaufen und dankbar, dass niemand sein Gesicht sehen konnte. „Äh – wie meinst du das denn? Mir – äh, _uns _geht's doch gut, oder? Aber wenn du meinst – seit wann sagst du eigentlich über Leute, dass du sie liebst? So weit ich mich erinnern kann, warst du doch immer gegen so was – hast immer darüber gelacht und so – " „Pah! Ich sage ja, dass ich immer weicher werde – du hast ja so recht..." brummelte der blonde Junge in seinen Armen verlegen und nahm nun selber eine tomatenartige Gesichtsfärbung an. „Noch vor einem Jahr wäre mir das blöde Wort nicht mal über die Lippen gekommen..." „Also, mir gefällt es, wenn du so nett und freundlich bist. Dann wirkst du ganz anders – sei nicht böse, aber seit wir hier auf Noa sind, hat sich so viel geändert..." flüsterte Watarí zärtlich und grub sein Gesicht sanft in die weichen blonden Haare. „_Ich _jedenfalls würde alles für dich tun..."

Hotáru bemerkte nicht, wie ernst es ihm war, sondern hielt es mit einer gehörigen Portion Naivität lediglich für eine freundschaftliche Geste. Schließlich war er immer noch sein bester Freund... Plötzlich war er sich seiner Sache ziemlich sicher; selbst Watarí hatte ihm indirekt dazu geraten. Er würde diese verdammte Pille nehmen.

„Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich dich sehr gern habe? Es tut mir so leid, dass ich immer gemein war und an dir meinen ganzen Ärger ausgelassen habe. Ich – ich würde so gerne noch einmal Geige spielen..." Er lächelte verklärt und brachte Watarí dadurch für einen Moment aus dem Konzept. „Äh – wie kommst du denn jetzt _darauf_? Zuhause können wir dann Geige spielen, oder was auch immer – he, weißt du eigentlich, dass Kíngyo- san, du kennst ihn ja, seit der Grundschule – das musst du dir jetzt mal reinziehen – _Blockflöte_ spielt? Ist das nicht zum _schreien_?" Watarí konnte sich nicht mehr halten und platzte lauthals kichernd los. „Und ich hatte immer solche _Angst _vor ihm! Hahaha!" Selbst Hotáru musste grinsen.

Dem finsteren Kíngyo hätte er das auch nicht zugetraut – aber das Verhältnis mit Hachí ja  ebenso wenig. Schlagartig klappte er den Mund zu und machte ein ernstes Gesicht, als er an die beiden denken musste. Kíngyo war ihm zwar herzlich egal, er hatte sowieso genug Furcht vor ihm, aber Senpai Hachí hätte er eben doch gerne mal wiedergesehen. Schade drum...

„Mmmh – jetzt ist aber genug." Energisch löste er sich von seinem Freund und setzte sich sehr gerade hin. „Danke, dass du mir geholfen hast – und sei mir bitte wirklich nicht böse, ja? Ich hab's nicht so gemeint, wenn ich jetzt so darüber nachdenke..." „Ist ja schon gut. Ich war nie wirklich böse auf dich.", antwortete Watarí sanft und tätschelte leicht seine Hand. „Sonst noch was? Da stehen ja schrecklich viele Süßigkeiten auf dem Tisch. Von wem sind die denn?" „Ach, diese Prinzessin. Keine Ahnung, warum sie dauernd solches Zeug schicken lässt – ich mag das alles nicht." „Hat einen Narren an dir gefressen, die Schöne. Schade nur, dass sie so schrecklich reizbar ist..." Plötzlich klappte die Tür, und Talingo trat mit schnellen Schritten ein, die Stirn ärgerlich gerunzelt. Mist. Jetzt hatte ihr dieser blöde Kerl sicher den ganzen Spaß verdorben -  aber auch egal. Irgendwie hatte sie auch gar keine Lust mehr auf einen heulenden Kerl, der ihr vorhalten würde, wie grausam sie hier alle wären, bevor er endlich diese blöde Pille schluckte...

„He du, Junge! Raus mit dir. Ich hab' mit meinem Patienten noch was zu besprechen.", fuhr sie Watarí mit scharfer Stimme an und wartete ungeduldig, bis er sich stirnrunzelnd erhoben hatte und endlich aus der Tür gegangen war. Dann wandte sie sich dem erstaunten Hotáru zu und grinste bedauernd. „Das ist aber schade, dieser dumme Kerl hat mir alles verdorben. Na gut, ich will ja nicht so sein! Also, dein Freund ist gar nicht mehr in Gefahr, ich hab' geschwindelt. Wollte mal sehen, wie weit du gegangen wärst, aber ich bin mir sicher, du hättest meine Kräuter unter Tränen runtergewürgt und dich auch noch als Held gefühlt, oder? Mist!" Sie musste plötzlich kichern und bog sich schließlich vor Lachen, als sie sein ungläubiges Gesicht sah. „Oh, du bist wirklich ein niedlicher Bursche! Wie ungerecht! Wie gemein! Das tut mir ja _so was _von leid..."

Zuerst ungläubig, dann immer wütender werdend, starrte Hotáru das lachende Mädchen an. Jetzt reichte es aber endgültig. Wie oft würde die ihn eigentlich noch zum Narren halten? Egal wie alt sie war, das konnte sie einfach nicht machen. Aufgebracht packte er ein Kissen und warf es auf gut Glück in ihre Richtung; allerdings war er im Zielen nicht sehr gut, was sie zu einer weiteren Lachkanonade reizte. „Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen, haha! Ganz rot!" „Blöde Tussi!" Das zweite Kissen traf sein Ziel und landete mitten in ihrem Gesicht. „Jetzt reicht's mal, ja? Verarschen kann ich mich selber, dazu brauch' ich dich nicht! Was glaubst du eigentlich, wie du mit Leuten umgehen kannst, hä? Und _so _eine wie du will Ärztin sein? Das ich nicht lache! Wahrscheinlich haben sie dich sowieso bloß vom Acker geholt und hierher verfrachtet!" Auf einmal fiel jegliche Schwäche von ihm ab, er fühlte sich durch das Adrenalin wirklich gut und wieder in seinem Element. Jaha, das war Leben...

„He! Wage es ja nicht, noch mal so was zu sagen, klar? Sonst wirst du schon noch sehen, was ich kann!" Mit vor lauter Zorn verzerrtem Gesicht kam sie näher und packte ihn am Ausschnitt des Hemdes. Ihre schönen Augen waren zu schmalen Schlitzen geschrumpft und verliehen ihr so ein ausgesprochen bedrohliches Aussehen. Hotáru war zwar beeindruckt, würde das aber um keinen Preis zugeben...

„Pah! Du kannst ja auch nichts anderes, als deine große Klappe aufzureißen! Was hast du denn erwartet? Dass ich flennend zusammenbreche und meine Sünden gestehe, damit du dich ja amüsieren kannst? Wenn ich diese dämliche Pille überhaupt geschluckt hätte, dann sicher nicht vor dir! Weißt du was? Warum bringen wir es eigentlich nicht gleich hinter uns? Entweder, du rückst jetzt gleich was Giftiges raus, und zwar was, an dem ich _gleich _abkratze, oder du lässt es bleiben!" Ärgerlich streckte er ihr die Zunge heraus und zog eine abfällige Grimasse. Okay, er war kindisch, aber irgendwie machte das Spaß...

„Trottel!" Talingo ließ ihn wieder los und starrte ihn wütend an, bis plötzlich ein unerwartetes Schmunzeln um ihre Lippen strich. „Weißt du was, Fremder? Irgendwie mag ich dich..."

Leise vor sich hin kichernd verließ sie den Raum und grinste nach einigen Metern immer noch, während sie die übrigen Heiler argwöhnisch musterten und sich eilig wieder ihrer Arbeit zuwandten, als sie von ihrem kühlen Blick getroffen wurden.

Langsam senkte sich die Abenddämmerung sanft über die Schmelze und veranlasste einen der Männer dazu, stirnrunzelnd gen Himmel zu starren und schließlich achselzuckend einen riesigen bronzenen Gong zu schlagen, dessen dröhnender Klang weit über die Ebene schallte und einige der Saurier außerhalb des Palisadenzauns aufzuschrecken schien; kreischend stoben sie in den Schutz des Dschungels davon.

Der Mann, der die ganze Zeit mit Káshira zusammengearbeitet hatte, ließ aufstöhnend den Karren los und reckte sich kräftig. „Na endlich! Ich dachte schon, dieser Tag würde _nie _zu Ende gehen!" Grinsend sah er zu, wie Káshira mit erschöpftem Gesicht zu Boden sank und sich über das Knirschen seiner eigenen Gelenke erschreckte. „Na komm, Kleiner! Erst mal schaffen wir den Karren in den Lagerraum, dann dürfen wir uns waschen und was essen. Je schneller, desto besser, oder? Also los, komm. Keine Müdigkeit..."

Sinnlos vor sich hin murrend kam er wieder auf die Beine und packte mit an. Seine Hände fühlten sich an, als wären sie durch den Fleischwolf gedreht worden, die Schultern knackten erbärmlich und sein Kopf tat höllisch weh. Noch so einen Tag überlebte er einfach nicht – dabei hatte er den Vormittag gar nicht mitgemacht.

Natürlich gab es auch keine richtige Dusche wie bei Manua oder ein Badezimmer wie auf der Línghún; alle Männer mussten sich nebeneinander über einer langen hölzernen Rinne hinter dem Haupthaus aufstellen und eilig mit brackigem Wasser aus einem schmierigen, hölzernen Bottich waschen, dass ihnen von einem kleinen, ältlichen Mann gereicht wurde. Káshira wurde wie üblich neugierig und mit großem Interesse gemustert, schön langsam kam er sich wie in einer Peepshow vor. Einem der Kerle blieb sogar der Mund offen stehen.

„He! Neuer!" Wieder der picklige Bursche vom Mittagessen; eifrig rannte er hinter ihm her und hielt einen kleinen Gegenstand in der Hand, den er ihm mit einem Grinsen in die Hand drückte. „Das wirst du in der Nacht gut gebrauchen können, glaub' mir! Soweit ich weiß, will Rìchū mit dir in seinem Einzelzimmer schlafen – sei froh, dass ist ein _Privileg_! Sonst liegen wir oft zu acht in einer Reihe!" „Buäh, du bist vielleicht ekelhaft! Sag mal – " Als Káshira den Inhalt des kleinen Fläschchens erkannte, wurde er blass. „_Öl_? Was soll denn das werden? Glaubst du vielleicht, ich springe mit einem von euch Ekeln in die Kiste, oder was? Das habt ihr euch wohl so gedacht!" „Keine Sorge. Bis jetzt hat sich noch jeder gewehrt, und noch jeder ist an die Reihe gekommen. Hier lebst du eben mit vielen Männern zusammen, die Frauen werden anderswo bestraft, da kann man nichts machen! Gewöhn' dich lieber schnell daran, bald wird es dir sogar gefallen, du wirst sehen! Es ist gar nicht so schlecht hier..."

„Geh' mir bloß aus den Augen! Und den Dreck da kannst du auch gleich wieder mitnehmen! Das wirklich _letzte_, das ich mit euch tun würde, wäre _das hier_!" Mit einer wütenden Bewegung schleuderte er das Fläschchen in Richtung des Pickeligen und dampfte ab; weit kam er allerdings nicht. Mit einem Spürsinn, der schon ans Unheimliche grenzte, tauchte Rìchū hinter ihm auf und packte ihn grinsend am Arm. „Na, kleiner Saikōten? Noch so viel Energie und Kampfeslust? Komm erst mal mit, wir sollten was essen – dann kannst du mir zeigen, wie viel Kraft du noch hast..." „Ich – in der ersten Nacht tut man so was aber nicht!" konnte Káshira gerade noch zwischen zusammengepressten Zähnen hervorquetschen, bevor er sich selbst vor Zorn kräftig in die Hand biss, um nicht auszurasten. Der ältere Mann schien es nicht zu bemerken, sondern grinste freundlich und klopfte ihm auch noch liebenswürdig auf die Schulter.

Im Haupthaus wieder das gleiche Lied: die Häftlinge schlangen den dünnen Eintopf mit bemerkenswerter Geschwindigkeit und ebenso beispiellosen Manieren hinunter – Káshira wurde übel, er konnte einfach nichts von der dunkelbraunen Plörre hinunterwürgen, nicht einmal, als Rìchū drohend knurrte.

Im selben Moment nämlich hatte sich einer der Männer ein Stück Fladenbrot zwischen die Lippen geklemmt und zwinkerte ihm lüstern zu, und ein anderer entblößte seine fauligen Zähne mit einem gierigen Grinsen.

„Ich bin so müde! Kann ich jetzt schlafen gehen?" presste er eilig hervor und sprang hastig auf. Rìchū tat es ihm lächelnd gleich. „Na, sieh einer an! Da hat's jemand aber eilig!"

„Kann ich noch meine Zähne putzen? Oder macht man das hier auch nicht?" Als die gesamte Bande einmütig den Kopf schüttelte, reiften in Káshira's Kopf die ersten, wirklich konkreten Fluchtpläne, Mord und Totschlag eingeschlossen. Einer von diesen Schwachköpfen würde dran glauben müssen...  „So, da wären wir! Unser beider Domizil – ach, übrigens, man schläft hier nackt, falls du's wissen willst." Na wunderbar. Zuerst die Arbeit, dann das Essen, und jetzt das -  „Was macht ihr eigentlich, wenn jemand eine ansteckende Krankheit hat, Krätze oder so was? Der schläft aber – " „Ist das ein Problem?" meinte Rìchū verwundert und begann damit, sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen. „Hier hat doch sowieso jeder was..."

„Iiik!" Entsetzt presste Káshira die Hände vor den Mund und bemühte sich, das gegessene Fladenbrot nicht sofort wieder von sich zu geben. „Das ist ja _grässlich_!!"

„Na, mach jetzt keinen Unsinn, sondern raus aus den Klamotten und rein ins Bett! Ich will nicht mehr so lange warten.", schmollte Rìchū und klopfte einladend auf die Decke neben sich. Die Betten waren nicht viel mehr als dünne Strohballen, die man in den selben Stoff, aus dem ihre Arbeitskleidung bestand, gewickelt hatte. Darüber waren zwei Decken aus grobem Flachs geworfen, in die man sich offensichtlich hüllen konnte, wenn es zu kalt war. Oder man einfach keine Lust hatte, neben solchen perversen Lustmolchen nackt zu schlafen, dachte Káshira grimmig und schälte sich brummend aus den Kleidern. Die Unterwäsche behielt er allerdings an und erklärte Rìchū, der schon wieder ärgerlich murrte, dass er sich in der ersten Nacht sicherlich _nicht _ausziehen würde. „Ich – ich brauche noch ein bisschen Zeit, weißt du?" stammelte er verlegen lächelnd und wickelte sich so schnell wie möglich in die kratzende Decke. Jetzt würde er schon wieder kein Auge zukriegen – abgesehen von der beißenden, harten Bettdecke, begann dieser Kerl schon wieder auf ihm herumzugraben. „Finger weg!" zischte er ärgerlich und knallte mit der Faust in die Dunkelheit. Ein leises Knacken und schmerzerfülltes Grunzen ertönte, dann war für eine kleine Weile Ruhe.

„He, Saikōten! Was hast du der Prinzessin eigentlich getan, hmm?" tönte es nach einiger Zeit in die Stille. Káshira seufzte stumm und zuckte wegwerfend die Schultern. „Ach, nichts besonderes. Anscheinend habe ich sie zutiefst beleidigt, vermutlich irgendwas Blödes gesagt oder so. Aber sag' mal, was hast _du _eigentlich verbrochen?"

Der Mann kratzte sich ein wenig verlegen am Hinterkopf; das Geräusch war deutlich zu hören. „Hmm, na ja, die eine Version ist, dass ich gegen den König und seine Machenschaften bin, und die andere, dass ich – hmm, ein _klein wenig _Profit machen wollte... Früher war ich Züchter an einer berühmten und angesehenen königlichen Saurierfarm. Dort leistete ich gute Arbeit, die berühmten Shēngyīn kamen von uns. Einer von ihnen, Jiyū, begann sich langsam gegen seine Gefangenschaft zu wehren. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja befreien, aber – " etwas verlegen räusperte er sich, „ich bekam so ein lukratives Angebot von Räubern – konnte nicht ablehnen. Und da haben sie mich erwischt... es war uns verboten, Saurier zu verkaufen, und zu allem Überfluss kam Jiyū auch noch frei... das war mein Ende. Seitdem bin ich hier... die Jungs akzeptieren mich als Anführer, damit bin ich ganz zufrieden, weißt du."

„Ach so.", murmelte Káshira benommen und gähnte müde. Eigentlich interessierte ihn die Geschichte gar nicht, aber das nächste, dass Rìchū von sich gab, ließ ihn aufhören. „Soweit ich weiß, hat sich Jiyū mit einer Shēngyīn namens „Arasòi" zusammengetan, beide hatten einen Sohn... ein ganz wilder Name, „Dokuritsu–sénsō", glaub' ich... Jiyū ist ja recht schnell gestorben, wurde erschossen, als er zu frech war – ja, so ist der Lauf der Welt..." murmelte der Züchter noch vor sich hin, kurz bevor er in vorgeblich tiefen Schlaf glitt.

Káshira dagegen bekam die ganze Nacht kein Auge mehr zu und nickte erst im Morgengrauen ein; zum Glück bemerkte er nicht, wie Rìchū listig den Arm um ihn legte und ihn an sich zog.


	33. Unerwartete Hilfe

33. Kapitel

Unerwartete Hilfe 

Als der Morgen graute, erwachte Káshira mit einem grässlichen Geschmack im Mund und steifen Gliedern. Jeder Knochen in seinem Körper schien den üblichen Platz verlassen zu haben und sich einige Zentimeter tiefer zu befinden; wie er so aufstehen sollte, war ihm unklar. Abgesehen davon –

„Verdammter Lustmolch! Hab' ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du das lassen sollst? Ist ja _widerlich_, nimm die Drecksfinger weg!" Rìchū hatte ihn in der Nacht praktisch überrollt; Káshira ruhte nun mehr oder weniger angenehm an seiner Brust. Der füllige Haarwuchs an eben dieser Stelle machte ihn nervös, die Dinger schienen sich wie dicke, eklige braune Tentakel in seine Richtung zu winden. Es war einfach nicht auszuhalten...

„Sogar das Schlafen versaust du mir, du _Ekel_! Kannst du deine Triebe nicht mal bändigen?" kreischte er wütend auf und knallte dem immer noch schlafenden Mann die Faust auf die Schulter, allerdings ohne großartigen Effekt. Rìchū schlief einfach weiter und grunzte zu allem Überfluss noch behaglich. Káshira blieb beinahe das Herz stehen, als er den dünnen Speichelfaden sah, der aus dem Mundwinkel sickerte und in der Bettdecke verschwand. Jetzt war es aber genug. Er würde diesen Kerl _erwürgen_, und zwar mit bloßen Händen...

Plötzlich ertönte der durchdringende Klang des Gongs, und Rìchū war mit einem Satz auf den Beinen und hellwach. „Na los, Frühstück, dann gleich an die Arbeit. In letzter Zeit müssen wir mehr Eisen gewinnen als gewöhnlich – weiß der Himmel, was in die Leute gefahren ist. Na los, _Beeilung_!" „Ja, _ja_! Darf ich mich vielleicht noch waschen, ja?" meckerte Káshira ärgerlich zurück und schlüpfte widerwillig in die schmutzstarrenden Arbeitskleider. „Dann beeil' dich aber, ja? Sonst kriegst du nichts mehr vom Essen ab.", kicherte Rìchū und stapfte alleine los, während sich Káshira zur Rinne begab. Anders konnte man diesen Witz von einer Dusche wirklich nicht nennen.

Ausnahmsweise hatte er Glück; keiner der Arbeiter war hier, um ihn zu begaffen. In aller Ruhe wusch er sich einmal richtig und blickte unterdessen höchst interessiert in die Runde. Wie ihm schon vorhin aufgefallen war, konnte man zwar den Palisadenzaun nicht leicht überwinden, allerdings war das ganze Gelände nicht sonderlich gut bewacht. Lediglich am Haupttor waren zwei gelangweilte Wachen postiert, die anscheinend ihre Zeit lieber mit Würfeln als Bewachen verbrachten. Es schien auch keiner der Gefangenen ausbrechen zu wollen, anscheinend gefiel es ihnen so gut, oder – natürlich, es gab nur einen Weg. Hinter der Schmelze lag dichtester Dschungel, dorthin würde nur ein Idiot flüchten oder jemand, der sich dort perfekt auskannte. Und selbst wenn man an den Wachposten vorbeikäme, würden die sofort einen Flugsaurier wegschicken und ein bewaffneter Trupp wäre einem auf den Fersen – trotzdem. Er musste es einfach versuchen; diese Nacht konnte er nicht hier bleiben, nicht bei dem, was Rìchū vorhatte – und er schaffte es nicht mehr, diesen Leuten beim Essen zuzusehen. Lieber ließ er sich von Soldaten fangen und an den Galgen stellen...

Langsam und müde trottete er schließlich doch noch zu den anderen, um wenigstens noch ein Fladenbrot zu bekommen, allerdings waren die um einiges schneller gewesen. Es gab nicht einmal mehr den kleinsten Brotkrümel und der große Kessel, in dem wieder die obligatorische Suppe geköchelt haben musste, war leer. Blitzblank, wie ausgeleckt, und das jetzt, wo er sie gegessen hätte, egal wie das Zeug roch oder schmeckte. Und jetzt war es zu spät. Mist.

In seinen Kopf hatte sich Mittag als günstiger Zeitpunkt zur Flucht eingebrannt... der Himmel wusste, warum. Er würde einfach ganz cool zu Beginn der Pause zu den anderen sagen, er ginge mal aufs Örtchen, und dann nichts wie weg – die Soldaten waren schon gestern nicht da gewesen, und vielleicht konnte er sie austricksen – durch Steine oder sonst was. Eigentlich machte sich Káshira über _das_ noch keine großen Sorgen. Irgendwie würde er es schaffen...

Diesmal arbeitete Rìchū mit ihm zusammen und ließ ihn den Karren schieben. Die Sonne stand noch nicht hoch am Himmel, dennoch fühlte sich die Luft schon heiß und stickig an; die Kleider begannen unangenehm am Körper zu kleben. Es war grauenhaft, er würde es nicht mehr schaffen. Zweimal verlor Káshira den Halt und klatschte auf den feuchten Boden, der durch die ständige feucht- schwüle Hitze aufgeweicht und dementsprechend glitschig war. Rìchū und die anderen lachten jedes Mal hämisch; ihnen war es am Anfang schließlich auch nicht anders ergangen und der Kleine verdiente eine Abreibung.

Talingo stand ungeduldig neben dem Soldaten, der über die eintreffenden Flugsaurier wachte und riss ihm sofort die kleine Hülse aus der Hand, als er ihren Namen auf der Briefrolle gesehen hatte. „Heilerin? Dürfte ich fragen – " „Nein, Sie dürfen nicht. Und die ganze Sache bleibt natürlich auch wie gewohnt unter uns, nicht wahr?" „Ja, aber – " Dem Mann blieb der Mund offen stehen, als die junge Frau, ohne ein weiteres Wort zu sagen, mit kühler Miene an ihm vorbeimarschierte und die kleine Briefhülse fest in ihre Faust gepresst hielt.

Das Wetter war wieder schlechter geworden, es tröpfelte leicht und die Menschen bemühten sich, so schnell wie möglich ihre Angelegenheiten zu regeln und sich dann wieder in den Schutz der Häuser zu begeben. Selbst die kleinen Lesothosaurier waren nicht so frech wie sonst. Mit gerunzelter Stirn überflog Talingo das kurze Schreiben und knüllte es dann rasch zusammen; eines ihrer seltenen Lächeln glitt über ihre Lippen und gab ihrem Gesicht ein jüngeres Aussehen. Obwohl sie erst achtzehn Jahre alt war, schätzten sie die meisten für älter ein, nicht wegen etwaiger Falten im Gesicht, sondern ihrer Fähigkeiten und ihrem Benehmen wegen. Es war kaum vorstellbar, das jemand, der sich selbst der Obrigkeit gegenüber so respektlos verhielt, noch so jung sein sollte, noch dazu wurde sie mit Erkrankungen und Verletzungen fertig, die selbst die ältesten der übrigen Heiler vor Rätsel stellten.

Für eine Sekunde hatte sie nicht auf die Umgebung geachtet und wurde nun von einer scharfen Stimme erschreckt, die ihren Namen rief. Ohne einen Muskel in ihrem Gesicht zu rühren, drehte sie sich langsam um und blickte der näherkommenden Gestalt entgegen. Es war Mosar; die letzten Tage seines Urlaubs wollte er eigentlich noch mit Yamanéko genießen, doch aus dem Fenster ihres Wohnzimmers hatte er zufällig die Heilerin erspäht und beschlossen, sie zur Rede zu stellen. In letzter Zeit kamen ihm ihre Aktivitäten immer seltsamer vor – was sie wohl vorhatte –

„Heilerin Talingo!" Spöttisch betrachtete sie seinen unordentlichen Kimonó und bemühte sich gar nicht, das boshafte Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht zu unterdrücken. „Ja? Wünscht Ihr etwas, General?" Außer Atem musste er erst einige Sekunden verschnaufen, bevor er beginnen konnte, zu sprechen. Dann allerdings richtete er sich zu seiner vollen Größe auf und starrte kühl zu ihr hinunter. „So, so, habt Ihr wieder einmal geheimnisvolle Briefe verschickt? Was führt Ihr eigentlich im Schilde, wenn ich so fragen darf? Ihr verbergt etwas vor uns!" „Ach? Und woher wollt Ihr das denn so genau wissen?" gab die Heilerin mit kalter Stimme zurück und schüttelte mit einer verächtlichen Bewegung ihr langes Haar zurück. „Leidet Ihr unter Verfolgungswahn, _Herr _General?"

Plötzlich riss Mosar der Geduldfaden und er packte das Mädchen heftig an den Schultern. „Was fällt Euch ein? Immerhin bin ich der oberste Befehlshaber des Heeres, gleich nach Shi Huángdì selbst! Ich weiß ja, dass Ihr den König hasst! Und ich verstehe das auch! Aber trotzdem kann ich nicht zulassen, dass Ihr uns alle durch irgendwelche Machenschaften gefährdet!" „Ihr wisst gar nichts, General.", antwortete Talingo beherrscht und schüttelte seine Hände ab. Ihre Lippen waren zu einem schmalen Strich geworden, und beide Hände hatten sich zu Fäusten geballt. „Ihr habt ja _keine _Ahnung." Damit ließ sie ihn einfach stehen und machte sich wieder auf den Weg zur Krankenstation, während ihr Mosar hilflos hinterher starrte. Durch ein geräuschvolles Schniefen hinter sich wurde er abrupt aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und drehte sich eilig um. Hinter ihm war Pul aufgetaucht und grinste schadenfroh. „Na, hat dich die schöne Heilerin abblitzen lassen? Was hast du denn erwartet?"

„Äh... Leute, ich muss mal schnell, ja? Komme dann nach zum Essen, okay?" rief Káshira eilig über die Schulter und bemühte sich zu lächeln, als ihn gleich mehrere interessierte Blicke musterten und sich offensichtlich mit Mühe die Frage verkneifen mussten, ob sie nicht mitkommen durften. Als Rìchū lediglich beifällig nickte, nahm er die Beine in die Hand und hetzte hinter das Haupthaus, wo er in aller Ruhe den Gongschlag abwartete und dann langsam Richtung Palisaden wanderte. Juhu, die Soldaten waren nicht auf ihrem Posten... anscheinend holten sie sich Bier oder irgendwas zu Essen. Ihm sollte es recht sein.

Während sich die anderen Sträflinge im Haupthaus trafen und dort ihre triste Mahlzeit hinunterschlangen, kletterte Káshira geschickt über den Zaun und rannte über die Ebene davon, in irgendeine Richtung; sie war ebenso gut wie jede andere.

„General! Eine Nachricht aus der Eisenschmelze!" keuchte der narbengesichtige Soldat und warf sich vor den beiden in den Staub. Pul und Mosar musterten ihn erstaunt; was mochte denn so Dringendes vorgefallen sein? Gerade hatte der General seinem alten Meister die Bedenken über Talingo mitgeteilt, da kam auch schon der Hüter der Flugsaurier in höchster Aufregung zu ihnen gerannt und drückte Mosar mit zitternden Händen eine kleine Briefhülse in die Hand. Der General brauchte nur Sekunden.

„Der Gefangene, den Shi Huángdì dank der Prinzessin gestern begnadet hat, ist aus der Schmelze ausgebrochen und auf der Flucht. So ein Idiot." Er schnaubte verächtlich und mit einer Spur von Überdruss. „Ich werde ihn suchen – er kann nicht weit sein, dieser Narr..." „Armer Junge.", meinte dagegen Pul und schüttelte den runden Kopf. „Kein Wunder, dass er so schnell abgehauen ist, immerhin geht es dort wirklich zu wie bei den Wilden. Hast du die schon mal _gesehen_..." „Na und? Warum musste er auch weglaufen? Jetzt kann ihm keiner mehr helfen. Wenn ich ihn wieder habe, muss ich es Shi Huángdì melden, und auf _die_ Antwort können wir uns gleich mal gefasst machen. Vermutlich lässt er ihn köpfen oder sonst was – _Verflucht_!" „Reg' dich nicht auf, Jīngtǐ.", äußerte Pul milde und klopfte ihm beruhigend auf die Schulter. „Du kannst es dem Jungen nicht übel nehmen."

Káshira wanderte müde und verdrießlich über das öde Land, es war wie eine Ewigkeit, obwohl sie mit dem Karren nur um die zwei Stunden gefahren waren.

Dank der anstrengenden Arbeit am Vormittag konnte er seine Beine nur schwer dazu bewegen, sich durch den lehmigen Boden zu kämpfen; das ganze Land schien durch den Regen aufgeweicht zu sein und wirkte wie ein riesiger Schwamm.

Hier gab es weder Dörfer noch vereinzelte Häuser; es schien, als würde sich alles so weit wie möglich von dieser höllischen Schmelze fernhalten. „Wie Aussätzige.", dachte er grimmig und arbeitete sich weiter durch die monotone Dschungellandschaft, als er plötzlich hinter sich ein leises Stapfen hörte, dass nur von Saurierkrallen stammen konnte. Vor lauter Erschöpfung hatte er keine Lust mehr, sich umzudrehen und seinem Verfolger auch noch in die Augen zu sehen. Sollte ihn der Trottel doch gleich –

„Na? Fühlst du dich jetzt besser, Fremder? Wohin willst du denn gehen?" Diese Stimme kam ihm irgendwie bekannt vor; als er sich doch noch nach hinten wandte, konnte er Mosar erkennen, der mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der irgendwie ärgerlich und zugleich mitleidig wirkte, auf seinem Dilophosaurus knapp hinter ihm ritt. „Irgendwohin. Bloß weg von hier! Ich kann nicht mehr." Káshira blieb stehen und sah dem General fest in die Augen. „Ich wollte nicht weit weg laufen. Ich wusste, dass Sie mich finden. Aber trotzdem – diese Schmelze ist einfach schrecklich. Es tut mir wirklich leid, aber dahin kann ich nicht mehr zurück." Trotzig hatte er den Kopf gehoben und hielt das Kinn steif, obwohl ihm plötzlich die Tränen kamen. „Jetzt müssen Sie mich wirklich töten lassen, oder? Ich meine, diese zickige Prinzessin wird sich nicht noch mal für mich aussprechen, oder?"

„Tut mir leid. Aber du hattest deine Chance", erwiderte Mosar traurig und neigte sanft den Kopf. „Ich wollte nicht, dass es soweit kommt. Du hättest es schaffen können."

„Wie denn? Umringt von lauter Perversen? Sie haben ja _keine _Ahnung, was die von mir wollten! Keine Sekunde am Tag hatte ich Ruhe vor denen, und bei einem von diesen Ekeln musste ich schlafen, und er hatte Brusthaare wie Tentakel, und überhaupt..." brach es klagend aus Káshira heraus, und wirklich rannen ihm zwei kleine Tränen über die Wangen, von Mosar gnädig übersehen. Leichtfüßig holte der Saurier den Flüchtigen ein und den letzten Teil des Weges, der immerhin noch über eine Stunde dauerte, legten sie schweigend zurück; Káshira fühlte sich auf dem schwankenden Rücken nicht sehr behaglich.

„Verdammt!" Wuchtig schlug die Faust des Königs auf den massiven Tisch vor sich und brachte die Geräte daraufhin in klirrende Bewegung. Einige Schriftstücke machten sich daraufhin selbstständig und schwebten leicht und anmutig zu Boden; Mosar folgte ihnen mit den Augen und seufzte leise. Keine gute Laune heute...

„Ich ließ diesen undankbaren Kerl auch noch _begnadigen_! Unfassbar, solche Frechheit! Nein, er hat keine Gnade mehr verdient." Er schnaubte, dass sich die restlichen Schriftrollen vor ihm aufblähten wie Segel im Sturm, sprang ärgerlich auf die Beine und begann unruhig auf und ab zu gehen. „Findet nicht morgen eine große Feier statt, auf der viele Vergnügungen geboten werden? Ich denke, sie war der Stadtgründung zu Ehren angesetzt – " Als Mosar zustimmend nickte, glätteten sich die gröbsten Falten auf der königlichen Stirn, und Shi Huángdì rang sich sogar zu einem kleinen Lächeln durch. „Nun gut. Dann möchte ich, dass dieser freche Kerl einen Sonderauftritt im Amphitheater bekommt – er soll uns allen beweisen, ob seine Kraft ebenso groß ist wie sein Mundwerk. Lasst diese Kundmachung sofort anschlagen, es wird ein großes Ereignis werden! Ich freue mich – habe schon lange keinen erheiternden Kampf mehr gesehen – die Saurier werden ihn einfach in die Erde stampfen! Oh, es wird sicherlich ein fröhlicher Tag!"

Obwohl der König noch kicherte, als sich sein General schon längst auf dem Weg nach draußen befand, konnte Mosar nichts Lustiges an diesem Gedanken finden. Irgendwie taten ihm diese Fremden leid – wenn es wahr war, was der Hohenpriester verzapft hatte, dann stammten diese Kinder ja aus einer fremden _Welt_! Wer wusste denn schon, wie die Sitten und Gebräuche dort aussahen? Vielleicht – aber das war beinahe schon ein _zu _gewagter Gedanke – gab es dort gar keine Könige mehr, sondern irgend etwas anderes?

Mosar mochte zwar noch sehr jung sein, aber er war sicherlich nicht dumm. Es musste auch noch andere Möglichkeiten geben...

Als die Pfadfinder am nächsten Morgen einen neuen Anschlag auf den inneren Schlosstoren fanden und ihn sich von einem der Bediensteten des Schlosses, die auch für ihr Wohl verantwortlich waren, übersetzen ließen, traf sie beinahe der Schlag. _Unmöglich_! Káshira schon wieder in Haft, hier, in den königlichen Kerkern? Das konnte doch wirklich nicht sein...

„Was soll denn _das_?" rief Tókui aufs höchste erstaunt aus, als sie sich alle um die Kundmachung scharten und wild durcheinander riefen. „Das gibt's doch nicht! Bruder!" Chūjitsu war den Tränen nahe. „Er war doch in Sicherheit! Was ist denn nur geschehen?" Auch Sachou war außer sich. „Also wirklich! Ins _Amphitheater_ verfrachtet? Er soll dort gegen _Saurier_ kämpfen? Was denken sich diese Leute eigentlich?"

Mitten in das wilde Stimmengemurmel klang unerwartet die kühle, gefasste Stimme der Heilerin. „Ruhe! Seid _still_!" Als das Rumoren abgeebbt war, sprach sie leise weiter. „Hört mir zu! Es ist wichtig, dass ihr jetzt nicht die Nerven verliert. Ich kann euch nichts versprechen. Aber wenn wir Glück haben, dann kann eurem Freund geholfen werden – vielleicht haben wir auch Pech. Jedenfalls dürft ihr niemandem, hört ihr, _niemandem _von diesem Gespräch erzählen, sonst ist jede Möglichkeit zur Rettung dahin. Nehmt heute auf jeden Fall alle wichtigen Dinge mit, auf die ihr nicht verzichten könnt oder die euch wichtig sind... ganz egal, was. Jedenfalls müsst ihr auf alles gefasst sein..." Nach diesen rätselhaften Worten drehte sie sich eilig um und verschwand so plötzlich in der Menge, wie sie gekommen war.

Nach einer unbequemen Nacht in der mittlerweile schon vertrauten Kerkerzelle wurde Káshira von einem mürrischen Soldaten abgeholt und durch unterirdische Gänge geschleust, bis sie zu einer weiteren dunklen Kammer gelangten, in der ein kleiner Haufen Kleidungsstücke lagerte. „Los, zieh' dich um! Aber ein bisschen schnell, wir haben schließlich nicht ewig Zeit!" murrte der Soldat unwillig und knallte die Tür gleichgültig hinter sich zu. Erstaunt nahm Káshira die Kleider in die Hand und musterte sie genauer. Dann warf er sie knallrot auf den Tisch zurück und schauderte. „Bin ich froh, dass die Kerle aus der Schmelze nicht dabei sein werden..."

„Seid ja still und setzt euch! Das wollt ihr doch sicher nicht verpassen!" wurden die Pfadfinder von einem jungen, hübschen Mädchen angeherrscht, die anscheinend mit einigen weiteren Kollegen für die Platzverteilung zuständig war. Erschrocken fügten sich die Dreizehn und drückten sich verschüchtert in die schmale Sitzreihe, während Chūjitsu unerwartet und trostlos zu schluchzen begann. Nicht einmal Kitsuné gelang es, ihn aufzumuntern; die anderen saßen ziemlich ratlos und verlegen daneben. Plötzlich erklang neben ihnen eine heitere, etwas verwirrt klingende Stimme. „Könntet ihr vielleicht noch etwas Platz machen, damit wir uns noch hier rein quetschen können? Ist die beste Sitzreihe..."

Eine junge Géisha, gehüllt in einen prachtvollen Kimonó und auf hohen Géta balancierend, lächelte sie zuerst freundlich und ein wenig abwesend an; dann allerdings erschrak sie leicht. „Oh, das seid ja _ihr_! Ich – ich meine natürlich..." Die Géisha wurde knallrot und passte nun farblich beinahe zu ihren Kleidern. „Das ist mir vielleicht _peinlich_..."

Wider willen musste Tókui grinsen und rutschte ein wenig zur Seite. „Natürlich können Sie sich hierher setzen, kein Problem." Mit etwas mehr Sarkasmus in der Stimme fuhr sie fort. „Freuen Sie sich auch schon so auf die Vorstellung? Zerfleischte Menschen sind doch einfach _cool_, oder?" Die junge Frau musterte sie erschrocken und schüttelte dann hastig den Kopf. „Nein, aber das hier gehört zu den Vergnügungen, die Shi Huángdì höchstpersönlich besucht, daher müssen sehr viele hier sein. Das ist Pflicht!" „Ach.", antwortete Tókui und schwieg; das ging solange, bis neben der Géisha eine weitere Person auftauchte. „Wo warst du? Ich habe dich ewig lange gesucht!" keuchte der Mann, unschwer als General Mosar zu erkennen, platzierte sich außer Atem neben sie und drückte ihr mit säuerlicher Miene einen Becher in die Hand. „Ich sagte doch, dass ich die Plätze besorge! Hast du keine Ohren?" gab die Frau schnippisch zurück und streckte ihm kurz die Zunge heraus. „Aber trotzdem, vielen Dank, dass du was zu trinken geholt hast. Ich verdurste gleich..."

Dann erkannte er die Pfadfinder und verschluckte sich beinahe an seinem eigenen Getränk. Heute, an seinem vermutlich letzten Urlaubstag, sah er einem General nicht sehr ähnlich, jedenfalls nicht so, wie sie es gewohnt waren. Statt der Rüstung trug er nun einen von dunkelgrün bis schwarz verlaufenden Kimonó, der mit einem zarten Landschaftsmuster aus dunkelblauer und silberner Seide bestickt war und eine bizarre Mondlandschaft zeigte.

„Ach... Ihr seid auch hier?" „Sieht so aus!", schnappte Tókui ärgerlich und drehte ihren Kopf demonstrativ zur Seite; die anderen taten es ihr gleich. Diesen Kerl, der praktisch an allem schuld war, hätte wohl jeder von ihnen am liebsten erwürgt.

Auf der anderen Seite nahte Talingo, hinter ihr ein sehr müder und traurig wirkender Hotáru, der sich anscheinend nur mit Mühe auf den Beinen halten konnte. Eigentlich hatte er ja keine Lust gehabt, hierher zu kommen – aber die Heilerin hatte ihn praktisch dazu gezwungen. Vorsichtig ließ er sich neben Moko nieder, der am Ende der Reihe saß, und legte den Kopf auf die Arme. Am liebsten hätte er geschlafen...

Talingo ließ ihre scharfen Augen aufmerksam über die Kinder gleiten und erkannte mit Freuden sofort, dass sich anscheinend alle brav an ihre Anweisungen gehalten und ihre wichtigsten Gegenstände mitgebracht hatten. Jeder von ihnen hatte prall gefüllte Taschen und kleine Beutelchen unter den Gewändern versteckt. Soweit, so gut.

Bevor allerdings das Schauspiel seinen Anfang nehmen konnte, wurde erst mal gewartet.   

Endlich zeigte ein dumpfes Murmeln der Menge an, dass sich anscheinend etwas tat – der König war auf seinem Balkon erschienen und ließ sich dort einsam und lediglich von zwei Wachen flankiert nieder, die kerzengerade neben seinem bequemen, thronartigen Sessel Aufstellung bezogen hatten und ebenso wie die Menge dankbar aufkeuchten, als große Markisen über die runden Sitzreihen gezogen wurden. Gleich war die Hitze um einiges leichter zu ertragen –

Neben dem königlichen Balkon befanden sich noch zwei weitere, etwas tiefer gelegte Erker, in denen nun zur Rechten die Konkubinen, zur Linken eine äußert unzufrieden dreinblickende Prinzessin, ihren riesigen Saurier im Schlepptau, Platz nahmen und vom König mit einem hoheitlichen Nicken begrüßt wurden. Die Konkubinen lächelten ihm verschmitzt zu und begannen sich kichernd miteinander zu unterhalten, während Asuka lediglich mit bockiger Miene vor sich hin starrte und jegliches Wort ihrer Erzieherin, die mit strengem Blick hinter ihr saß, ignorierte, bis ein junger Mann wie aus dem Nichts hinter ihr auftauchte und sich mit einer eleganten Geste verbeugte. „Darf ich mich erdreisten, um einen Platz neben Euch zu bitten, schöne Prinzessin?"

Als Asuka bemerkte, dass eine ältere Frau mit rosaroten Haaren neben den Konkubinen aufgetaucht war und ihnen dank ihrer strengen Miene anscheinend einen Großteil ihrer guten Laune verdarb, lächelte sie freundlich und wirkte entspannter. „Aber selbstverständlich, Mágusa- san. Ich freue mich, dass Ihr neben mir sitzen möchtet, es wird die Spiele um vieles interessanter machen..." Sie bemerkte nicht, dass der Blick des jungen Herzogs schon längst zur anderen Seite geglitten war, auf der er Konkubine Eakeno beobachten konnte. Sie war so wunderschön...

Ruckartig hob der König die Hand und der Kampfplatz erwachte zum Leben; zwei mittelgroße Ceratosaurier wurden durch zwei gegenüberliegende Tore eingelassen und begannen beinahe sofort miteinander zu kämpfen; es dauerte nicht lange und endete blutig. Der kleinere der beiden Fleischfresser schien um einiges aggressiver als sein Artgenosse zu sein; in wenigen Minuten hatte er den anderen quer durch die ganze Arena gejagt und schließlich in einer Ecke gestellt; die heftigen Bisse, die er einzustecken hatte, schien er nicht einmal zu spüren.

Der größere Ceratosaurier hielt den Kopf gesenkt und begann gefährlich zu knurren, allerdings nützte seine bedrohliche Pose nicht viel, schon nach wenigen Minuten war er durch den hohen Blutverlust so geschwächt, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, sich zu wehren. Knapp unter dem Tribünenrand stürzte er keuchend nieder und konnte nicht mehr aufstehen; die Soldaten eilten hinzu und erlösten das geschwächte Tier durch einen gut gezielten Pfeilschuss. Die Menge klatschte zwar hie und da begeistert auf, schien im großen und ganzen allerdings recht gelangweilt; man erwartete Aufregenderes. Und das sollten sie auch bekommen, zuerst allerdings schafften einige Soldaten die beiden Saurier fort.

Als Moko neben ihm heftig zusammenzuckte und scharf die Luft einsog, hob Hotáru langsam den Kopf und erstarrte. Eben wurde Káshira durch das Gittertor gelotst und befand sich nun mitten in der Arena; aber nicht allein dieser Umstand veranlasste die Frauen in der Menge dazu, ausgelassen zu johlen und auf den Fingern zu pfeifen. Seine Kameraden wurden rot und begannen miteinander zu tuscheln, während Hotáru die Augen nicht von ihm abwenden konnte. Was er da nämlich trug, war alles andere als bieder...

„Uuh! Seht mal, wie hübsch Senpai- san aussieht!" kreischte Haná begeistert und sprang halb aus dem Sitz auf. Kamomé konnte sie nur mit Mühe zurückhalten, gleich von der Tribüne auf den Boden zu springen und donnerte wütend: „Schäm' dich! So ein großes Mädchen, und immer noch so dumm! Hast du denn keinen Funken _Anstand _im Leib? Was soll nur aus dir werden?" „Pah! Du bist gemein!" schmollte Haná zurück und setzte sich wieder hin.

„Pah! Hört gefälligst auf damit!" zischte Káshira peinlich berührt und schlug die Arme trotzig vor der Brust zusammen. „Seht ihr, das habt ihr davon! Konntet ihr mir keine richtigen Kleider geben, hä?" Die Soldaten grinsten und brachen dann in meckerndes Gelächter aus. „Das ist aber nicht unsere Schuld, da kannst du dich bei den Konkubinen und Asuka- híme bedanken. Sie haben Shi Huángdì nämlich so lange genervt, bis er erlassen hat, dass alle hübschen jungen Männer in solchen – hm, Gewändern kämpfen sollen. Daher – " mit einem letzten Winken verabschiedeten sie sich von ihm. „Viel Glück noch!"

„Dankeschön!" maulte Káshira ärgerlich hinterher und blickte verlegen zu Boden.

Seine Bekleidung hatte es wirklich in sich: statt einer schützenden Rüstung trug er lediglich eine breite Schärpe quer über den Oberkörper, um die Hüften nichts weiter als ein dünnes Röckchen, darunter befand sich zwar ein kurzes Höschen, das aber nichts an der Sache änderte, und an den Füßen leichte, geschnürte Sandalen. Den Kerlen aus der Eisenschmiede hätte dieser Aufzug jedenfalls ganz sicher den Kopf verdreht. Es war einfach... _erniedrigend_, so vor allen Leuten stehen zu müssen, unbewaffnet und den sicheren Tod vor Augen...

„He! Junge!" Irgendwer war hinter ihm aus dem Tor getreten und brüllte laut, um seine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Blitzartig drehte er sich um; vielleicht sollte er ja noch einmal begnadigt werden –

Seine Hoffnung wurde brutal zerstört, als er einen Soldaten sah, der mühsam ein anscheinend ziemlich schweres Gerät vor sich herschob, dass ein wenig einem Küchenbord ähnelte. Darauf hingen verschiedene Waffen, unter anderem Morgenstern und Schwert; anscheinend hatte er doch eine winzige Chance. Allerdings war sie so winzig, dass sie auf einer Nadelspitze bequem Platz gehabt hätte.

„Also dann! Wähle eine der Waffen, und dann kann's losgehen!" rief der Mann fröhlich aus und wies mit einer ausholenden Geste auf die Geräte vor sich. Im ersten Moment war Káshira völlig ratlos, dann besann er sich und griff hastig nach einem langen, breiten Krummschwert, dass eine sehr gezackte Klinge aufwies. Zwar hatte er das Desaster in Sankhya nicht vergessen, bei dem er von Mosar beinahe getötet worden wäre, hätte Hotáru nicht eingegriffen, trotzdem traute er sich diese Waffe noch am meisten zu. Schlussendlich war es ja ohnehin egal, was er tat, denn diesen Kampf konnte er nicht gewinnen, das wusste er. Zwecklos, auf ein Wunder zu hoffen... aber natürlich tat er die ganze Zeit über nichts anderes.

Die Tribüne bebte, als sich das zweite Tor öffnete und ein riesiger Allosaurus die Arena betrat, den massigen Schädel gesenkt, die kleine Augen weit und aufmerksam geöffnet. Er konnte noch das Blut seiner Vorgänger riechen; das allein genügte schon, um ihn rasend zu machen. Wie verrückt begannen die Leute zu klatschen und zu schreien; mitten in diesen Trubel beugte sich Talingo zu Moko und wies leicht auf den Saurier. „Die Tiere werden mit speziellen Drogen gefüttert, damit sie noch wilder werden. Dann würden sie selbst ihre eigenen Jungen anfallen – man kann sie in diesem Zustand nicht zurückhalten. Aber keine Sorge." Für einen kurzen Moment blitzte so etwas wie ein Lächeln auf. „Ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass wir dieses Mal das Schlimmste verhindern können – "

Obwohl keiner der Pfadfinder wirklich sicher war, ob er ihren Worten Glauben schenken sollte oder nicht, klammerten sie sich an diese winzige Hoffnung. Wenn die Heilerin das sagte, dann würde es wohl stimmen...

„Oh! Sénsō! Was tust _du _denn hier?" quiekte Kagamí plötzlich höchst überrascht und streckte die Arme nach dem kleinen Saurier aus, der unerwartet aufgetaucht war und nun über den Köpfen der Menschen kreiste. Langsam ließ er sich nieder und kauerte sich auf Kagamí's Schoß zusammen, der ihn hingerissen streichelte und alles um sich herum zu vergessen schien.

Unterdessen stand Káshira dem aufgestachelten Allosaurus gegenüber, seine Waffe fest in beiden Händen; obwohl er furchtlos wirken wollte, zitterten seine Knie wie Espenlaub.

Langsam näherte sich das riesige Tier und raste dann schnell entschlossen auf seinen kleinen Gegner zu; Káshira konnte sich gerade noch durch einen ziemlich uneleganten Sprung zur Seite retten und hob die Waffe. Als er zum Hieb ansetzte, hielt das Publikum den Atem an; er hatte sogar getroffen und nun spritzte dunkles Blut aus einer klaffenden Wunde am Hinterbein und durchnässte alles im Umkreis von einigen Metern.

Polternd ließ Káshira die Waffe zu Boden fallen und sank mit leichenblassem Gesicht auf die Knie. Videospiele und so was waren okay, da machte Töten nichts aus – das machte sogar Spaß; aber während er hier saß und den vor Schmerzen brüllenden und in die leere Luft schnappenden Saurier beobachtete, wurde ihm furchtbar übel. Was hatte er nur getan? Er konnte dieses Tier nicht töten. Er konnte es nicht einmal mehr mit der Waffe schlagen – nur zu gut waren ihm sowohl das Geräusch der reißenden Haut als auch das plötzliche Hervorbrechen des Blutes in Erinnerung. Vor Ekel und Angst geschüttelt schauderte er, als er bemerkte, wie warm es sich noch immer auf seiner Haut anfühlte. Nein, sollte dieser blöde Saurier ihn doch fressen, das war ihm jetzt auch schon egal. Aber noch einmal kämpfen – nein, das kam nicht mehr in Frage.

Verschwommen sah er die tobende Menge, die ihn anscheinend aufforderte, das Schwert wieder aufzunehmen und es dem Tier zu zeigen; irgendwo in dieser brodelnden Masse steckten auch seine Kameraden und sein kleiner Bruder. Er wusste nicht, ob sie es verstehen würden, aber er konnte es nicht mehr... Beschämt und verzweifelt vergrub er seinen Kopf in den Händen und begann heftig zu schluchzen.

„Was _machst_ du denn bloß! Jetzt kämpf' doch richtig, wie es sich für einen Mann gehört!" kreischten die aufgeregten Menschen und bedachten den am Boden sitzenden Jungen mit Buhrufen und hie und da auch geworfenen Obststücken oder alten Sandalen.

Yamanéko hingegen erhob sich mit verzerrter Miene und presste eine Hand vor ihren Mund. „Das ist ja _widerlich_! So einen miesen, unfairen Kampf habe ich ja noch _nie _gesehen! Jīngtǐ, los, laß' uns bitte gehen!" Der General zögerte kurz und gab sich dann einen Ruck. „Yamá- chan, wir kommen durch diesen Hexenkessel nicht durch. Komm, warten wir noch kurz – " „Hast du etwa davon gewusst? Das die ihn an einen Saurier verfüttern wollen?" schrie die Géisha plötzlich aus und starrte ihn mit einer so wutentbrannten Miene an, dass ihm Hören und Sehen verging. „Ja, sag' mal, _schämst _du dich denn gar nicht? Noch vor zwei Tagen sagst du mir, die Kinder tun dir leid, weil sie keine Kämpfer sind, und dann _so was_?" Es knallte zweimal laut; dann rieb sich der General verdutzt die Wange und setzte zu einer raschen Entschuldigung an. „Aber Yamá! Du _weißt_ doch, dass ich in dieser Sache nichts zu – " Aber Yamanéko hatte sich bereits herumgedreht und war in der brodelnden Menge verschwunden.

„Mist! Das darf doch nicht – " Ein dünner, hoher, entsetzlich verzweifelter Schrei ließ ihn herumfahren und wieder auf den Kampfplatz blicken. Der Allosaurus hatte sich langsam herumgedreht und musterte seinen Gegner tückisch. Er schien zu fühlen, dass er alle Zeit der Welt hatte – genussvoll humpelte er immer näher und näher an sein Opfer heran, dass wie gelähmt am Boden saß und die Hände über den Kopf geschlagen hatte, nur um nichts mehr sehen zu müssen...

„HEE! HALLO!" Irritiert drehte Mosar den Kopf hin und her, um die Quelle der lauten Rufe zu erkennen; die Menge war viel zu unübersichtlich und ständig in Bewegung, als dass man –

„Mein Gott! _Seht _ihr das? _Seht ihr das_?" Eine Vielzahl hektischer Stimmen kreischte entsetzt und völlig überrumpelt auf, als sich eines der massiven Tore öffnete und eine ganze _Woge _verschiedenartiger Saurier aus der Öffnung quoll. 

Der General erstarrte innerlich zu Eis, als er die vor Schreck und Angst verzerrten Gesichter rund um sich bemerkte. Die Tiere würden sie auf der Stelle _zerfleischen_ – wenn sie nicht _sofort _die Zuschauertribüne räumten, dann würde es Tote geben – und wo war Yamanéko hin? Wenn ihr etwas geschah - „Beeilt euch! Räumt die Plätze, führt die Leute zum Ausgang, na, _macht schon_!" brüllte er den wenigen, in der Menge verstreuten Soldaten zu und packte die Erstbesten an den Armen, um sie mehr oder weniger sanft hinaus zu bugsieren. Zufällig fiel sein Blick dabei auf Heilerin Talingo, und was sie tat, bestätigte zweifellos jeden einzelnen Verdacht. Mit kühler Miene und zusammengepressten Lippen war sie gerade damit beschäftigt, die Pfadfinder auf schnellstem Wege aus dem Amphitheater zu lotsen, keineswegs etwa, um sie dort seinen Soldaten zu übergeben; am Eingang, von der aufgewühlten Menge vollkommen unbeeindruckt, warteten einige vermummte Gestalten.

Abwartend saßen sie auf hochbeinigen Sauriern mit seltsam geformten Knochenkämmen auf ihren Köpfen; wäre Kagamí nicht zu sehr damit beschäftigt gewesen, zu laufen, was das Zeug hielt, dann hätte er den anderen sicherlich gern erklärt, dass es sich dabei um Lambeosaurier handelte.

Unterdessen war mitten in der Arena ebenfalls ein verhüllter Reiter aufgetaucht, der sich schützend vor den zusammengekauerten Káshira gestellt hatte und mit einer fließenden Bewegung zwei leicht gebogene Schwerter zog und sie dem verwundeten Allosaurus elegant durch die Kehle zog. Vorsichtig wagte es Káshira, seinen Kopf zu heben und sich umzusehen.

„Uäh! Was ist – " brachte er gerade noch aufs höchste erstaunt hervor, bevor Blutstropfen wie ein Platzregen auf ihn niederfielen und jegliches weitere Wort zunichte machten. Als der tödlich verwundete Saurier dröhnend zu Boden krachte, scharten sich beinahe sofort Dutzende Tiere um ihn und bemühten sich, das saftigste Stück Fleisch aus dem röchelnden Tier zu reißen. Schweres Blut pulsierte bei jedem Herzschlag aus der riesigen Halswunde; auch ohne die ungeduldigen Räuber wäre er in wenigen Minuten von selbst verendet.

Die Gestalt auf dem Saurier packte ihn ungeduldig am Arm und gab ihm durch hastige Gesten zu verstehen, dass er sich entweder lieber auf den Rücken des Tieres schwang, oder darauf wartete, dass sich die hungrigen Fleischfresser von ihrer Beute ab – und ihm zuwandten.

Eilig streckte er dem Reiter die Hand entgegen, wurde wie ein Kätzchen am Nacken gepackt und in den Sattel gehoben. „Na, da haben wir aber noch mal Glück gehabt, was, du tapferer Kämpfer!" schnurrte ihm eine bekannte, sehr amüsiert klingende Stimme ins Ohr, während sie mit schnellen Sprüngen die kreisförmige Arena durchquerten und sich schließlich, nach Überquerung zweier Innenhöfe und mehrerer Tore, glücklich im Freien befanden und über eine weite Ebene rasten. Ein Glück, dass sie nicht die einzigen waren – die panische Menge verteilte sich auf ihrer Flucht, beritten oder nicht, über die gesamte Fläche in und vor dem Amphitheater. Es war nicht mehr möglich, einzelne Gesichter zu erkennen...

Auch Mosar hatte bemerkt, dass eine Verfolgung der Pfadfinder unmöglich geworden war. Laut vor sich hin fluchend stolperte er über Sitze und bemühte sich nach Kräften, nicht auf die am Boden liegenden Menschen zu treten, als er vor sich einen roten Schimmer entdeckte und einen Freudenschrei ausstieß.

„Yamá- chan! Den Göttern sei Dank! Wo bist du nur gewesen?" Vor Erleichterung beinahe schluchzend, packte er sie an den Schultern und zog sie heftig an sich. „Du kannst dir ja nicht vorstellen, was ich _durchgemacht _habe – tu das nie wieder, hörst du? _Nie wieder_!"

„Und du, lass' mich nicht mehr allein, hörst du? Ich – habe immer Angst um dich – " flüsterte die schöne Géisha außer Atem und sackte leicht in seinen Armen zusammen. „Es ist schrecklich, in so einer Panik allein zu sein – ich dachte, man hätte dich zertrampelt, oder einer der Saurier hätte dich gefressen – " Krampfhaft begann sie kurz zu schluchzen, bis sie sich plötzlich einen Ruck gab und gefasst mit dem Ärmel über die Augen wischte.

Gemeinsam beobachteten sie, wie viele Soldaten mit Netzen und dicken Seilen anrückten, um die wildgewordenen Tiere in Schach zu halten und durch bestimmte Kräuter, geschickt in riesigen Fleischklumpen getarnt, wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen. Nach einer Weile gelang es auch; erleichtert wandte sich Mosar ab und strich Yamanéko sanft über den Kopf. „Geht's wieder? Ich hatte auch Angst – diese Biester sind so _unberechenbar_, man möchte es nicht glauben – "

„Hurra! Geschafft!" Erleichtert und fröhlich aufjauchzend packte der Reiter, der Hotáru unter den Achseln gepackt und auf seinen Saurier gehoben hatte, nach seiner Gesichtsmaske und zog sie aufatmend hinunter. Sie waren offensichtlich die Ersten an diesem Treffpunkt; kein anderer Mensch war hier zu sehen.

„Ähm... vielen Dank für die Hilfe, aber wer _sind _Sie eigentlich? Sollte ich Sie kennen?" stammelte Hotáru verwirrt und musterte den jungen Mann. Kurze, weiße Strähnen fielen über das hübsche Gesicht, aus dem ein Paar unwahrscheinlich blauer Augen blitzte.

Der Mann grinste und gab ihm einen kurzen, sanften Knuff in die Wange. „Du bist aber ein niedlicher Kamerad! Kein Wunder, dass die Lady dich unbedingt retten wollte!" Als er bemerkte, dass seine Worte den Jungen vor sich nur noch mehr verwirrten, lachte er schallend auf und tätschelte gutmütig seinen Kopf. „Ach, keine Angst! Ich bin Dāorèn, Steuermann auf der Línghún und Untergebener der schönen Lady Hǎi." Mit einer knappen, komischen Bewegung verbeugte er sich dienstbereit und grinste noch schelmischer als zuvor. „Es ist ja auch gemein, wir kennen dich schon alle aus den Erzählungen deiner Freunde, und du hast anscheinend keine Ahnung, wer wir sind... Aber was soll's. Bald wirst du ohnehin alle kennen lernen, die ganze Geschichte sollten dir lieber deine Freunde erzählen."

„Und da kommen die ersten auch schon!" ertönte plötzlich eine laute, tiefe Stimme neben ihnen. Ein weiterer attraktiver junger Mann, diesmal mit flammendrotem Haar, war hinter ihnen aufgetaucht und hatte die beiden Zwillinge aufgeladen, die vor lauter Aufregung über ihre Flucht nichts um sich herum bemerkten. Begeistert schnatterten sie laut miteinander und starrten mit glänzenden Augen und weit geöffneten Mündern in die Runde.

„Also _du _bist der Kleine, von dem Hǎi die ganze Zeit spricht. Damit dir eins mal klar ist..." Er trieb den Saurier mit Hilfe eines sanften Schenkeldrucks näher an ihn heran und beugte sich so weit nach vorne, dass sich ihre Gesichter beinahe berührten. Seine gelben Augen schienen gefährlich zu glühen; Hotáru bekam es direkt ein wenig mit der Angst zu tun. „_Du _lässt die Finger besser weg von ihr, ja? Sonst kannst du deine Einzelteile über ganz Asante verstreut aufsammeln, klar?" „Jetzt laß' ihn doch. Er kennt sie doch gar nicht!" warf der Mann, der sich als Dāorèn vorgestellt hatte, beschwichtigend ein. „Du übertreibst wieder mal, Inázuma..."

Noch bevor der Rothaarige antworten konnte, dröhnte wieder der Klang dumpfer Schritte, und wenige Sekunden später brachen weitere berittene Saurier durch die herabhängenden Zweige der Koniferen; Zwölf waren es insgesamt. Nebst Hǎi und ihrer Schiffscrew ritten noch fünf Unbekannte mit, die ihre Maske nicht von den Gesichtern nahmen, sondern an Ort und Stelle bezahlt wurden und dann wieder ihrer Wege ritten. Aufatmend ließen sich die Pfadfinder von den harten Rücken der Tiere gleiten; Haná und Kiíchigo waren gleich die ersten, die sich über Rückenschmerzen beklagten.

„So, da wären wir! Na, seid ihr jetzt zufrieden?" strahlte die junge Frau, die hinter Káshira stand, und zog mit einem schnellen Ruck ebenfalls ihre Maske nach unten. Endlich erkannten die Kinder, die zuerst gar nicht auf die Gesichter ihrer geheimnisvollen Retter geachtet hatten, um wen es sich dabei handelte und jubelten laut. „Lady Hǎi! Und die anderen! Dāorèn! Aañkh! Huǒshān!" schrie es wild durcheinander, die Kinder hängten sich auf die Mitglieder der Schiffscrew und Hotáru stand lediglich mit verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck daneben, bis sich das Mädchen seiner erbarmte und zu ihm drehte. Wieder durchfuhr ihm der altbekannte Schrecken, als er die Züge erkannte, aber jetzt endlich konnte er sich beherrschen. „Oh... ich sehe. Sie sind die junge Dame, die wir auf dem Dach getroffen haben", meinte er leise. „Sie sehen jemandem sehr ähnlich, den ich mal kannte, wissen Sie?" Hǎi nickte. „Deine Freunde nahmen unsere Hilfe in Anspruch, sie haben mir von dir erzählt." Ein kleiner, wendiger und ziemlich verschlagen aussehender Compsognathus sprang mit einem gewaltigen Satz auf ihre Schulter und streckte seinen Kopf unternehmungslustig vor; Hǎi lächelte wieder. „Das ist Lóng, mein kleiner Liebling. Wenn er nicht da ist, fühle ich mich, als würde ein Teil von mir fehlen..." Plötzlich knackte es explosionsartig hinter ihnen im Gebüsch; erschrocken fuhren die Kinder herum und duckten sich in Erwartung der neuen Schrecken, die über sie kommen würden – ob der General sie _jetzt _schon gefunden hatte? Was für ein _Pech_ –

Lediglich Hǎi blieb völlig ruhig, gelassen strich sie sanft über die Schnauze ihres Sauriers  und lächelte. „Ich hätte dich schon früher erwartet, was hat dich aufgehalten?"

Ein Schemen erschien zwischen den Bäumen; langsam trat er aus dem Schatten der Koniferen und entlockte den Pfadfindern einen erschrockenen Aufschrei. „Sie...?"

„Ich konnte nicht eher hier sein. Der Kleine hat mich aufgehalten.", antwortete eine kalte Stimme ärgerlich, und Talingo ritt auf ihrem Saurier, Dengei vor sich, in die Lichtung ein.


	34. Reise auf der Línghún

34. Kapitel

Reise auf der Línghún 

„Was tut _die _denn hier?" flüsterte Tókui aufgeregt Káshira ins Ohr, an den sich Chūjitsu fest wie eine Klette gehängt hatte und keine Anstalten machte, ihn loszulassen. „Keine Ahnung", flüsterte er leise zurück und starrte die Heilerin ebenso wie die anderen mit großen Augen an. „Verraten hat sie uns jedenfalls nicht, sonst wäre Mosar sicher auch schon längst da."

Hǎi sprang von ihrem Saurier und hüpfte höchst erfreut auf die Heilerin zu, die mit gemessenen Bewegungen zuerst den Kleinen und dann sich selbst hinuntergleiten ließ. Glücklich am Boden angekommen, begrüßten sich die zwei Frauen zuerst durch ein höfliches Kopfnicken, dann fiel ihr Hǎi um den Hals und lachte. „Pah, ich bin vielleicht froh, dass du hier bist. Als deine Nachricht kam, war ich ja so erstaunt! Danke, Talingo- chan!"

„Schon gut." Mit einigem Erstaunen bemerkten die Übrigen, dass die junge Frau lächelte und Hǎi ein kleines Stück von sich wegschob, um sie genau zu betrachten. „Ich konnte die Armen doch nicht in seiner Gewalt lassen, oder? Mosar ist beinahe ausgeflippt, das kann ich dir sagen. Aber du siehst gut aus, Hǎi!" „Danke!" antwortete die hübsche Seefahrerin und grinste spitzbübisch. „Du weißt ja, wie das ist – zwei treue Diener, die sich Tag und Nacht um einen kümmern..." Dāorèn und Inázuma erröteten peinlich berührt, während die Heilerin noch lauter lachte und sich wieder auf ihren Saurier schwang. „Komm, wir reiten besser weiter. Es ist nicht sicher, dass der General uns nicht doch noch findet – nichts könnte ärgerlicher sein, oder?" Zustimmend bestiegen nun auch die übrigen Seefahrer ihre Reittiere und hoben die Kinder in den Sattel. „In wenigen Stunden können wir beim Hafen sein, ich habe eine kleine, abgelegene Bucht gewählt. Seid bloß froh, dass das Wetter noch so gut ist! Sonst wären wir schon in einem Sturm, das kann ich euch sagen..." rief Hǎi gut gelaunt und hob den Arm. „Folgt mir!"

Die kleineren Kinder quengelten zwar noch ein wenig, weil sie nicht gern auf den schwankenden Rücken saßen, im großen und ganzen allerdings war jeder unbeschreiblich erleichtert. Sie waren dem König entkommen – in Freiheit – selbst dieser gefährliche General hatte sie nicht mehr eingeholt...

Nach etwas mehr als drei Stunden hatten sie endlich ihr Ziel erreicht. Vor ihnen glitzerte das trügerische blaue Meer ruhig im Sonnenlicht; in der Ferne, weit vom Riff entfernt, konnte man ab und zu winzige runde Köpfe, auf langen Hälsen sitzend, erkennen. Kagamí, der Sénsō fest im Arm gepresst hielt, musterte alles mit großem Interesse und wandte sich an Kamomé, die geistesabwesend an einen Felsen gelehnt stand und an ihren Fingernägeln kaute. „Sieh nur, das da hinten war ein ganzer Haufen Cryptoclidus, und der riesige dort vorn ein Liopleurodon. Unglaublich, oder?" Ohne auch nur seinen Tonfall zu ändern, verschwand das aufgeregte Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht und machte einem kühlen, abfälligen Grinsen Platz. „Du hörst mir gar nicht zu, Kamomé- san. Denkst du etwa an diesen hässlichen Kerl mit der großen Narbe im Gesicht?" „Das geht dich nichts an, du kleine Nervensäge. Lass' es dir ja nicht einfallen, dich in mein Leben einmischen zu wollen, klar? Ich lasse mir von einem Elfjährigen sicher nichts sagen.", gab sie eiskalt zurück und drehte sich so heftig auf dem Absatz um, dass die Steine unter ihren Sandalen knirschten. Kagamí starrte ihr wütend hinterher und wandte sich dann wieder Sénsō zu, der mit trüben Augen und halb geöffnetem Schnabel in seinen Armen hing. „Was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Du willst nichts fressen, und du sprichst auch nicht mehr mit mir – ist das eine „Anti-Kagamí-Verschwörung"? Deine Augen sind auch ganz – ganz _wässrig_..." „Mir fehlt nichts!" schnarrte das Tier beleidigt und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Das Zittern seines Körpers wurde immer stärker, bis er sich beinahe wie ein Epileptiker in den Armen des Jungen wand, der mit einem entsetzten Aufschrei zu den anderen, die sich bereits auf den Weg ins Schiff gemacht hatten, rannte.

Die Saurier waren unterdessen von einigen ziemlich zweifelhaft wirkenden Personen abgeholt worden, die Hǎi mit einer stattlichen Summe bezahlt hatte, um sich ihr Schweigen zu sichern.

„Da stimmt was nicht mit Sénsō! Er ist ganz sicher krank! Er zittert ganz schrecklich, und jetzt – oh nein, seht nur, da rinnt _Sabber _aus seinem Schnabel...!" kreischte Kagamí außer sich und begann lauthals zu heulen.

Entschlossen packte ihn Tsumé am Ellenbogen und zog ihn mit sich. „Du komm' mit mir, Junge, damit mir dein Vieh nicht den Boden vollkotzt. Hab's gestern erst sauber gemacht – ich binde ihm am besten den Schnabel zu." „Dengei, du kannst was lernen. Geh mit und sieh' ihn dir an, dann will ich wissen, woran er deiner Meinung nach leidet!" wies Talingo den Kleinen an und schickte ihn mit einer strengen Handbewegung hinterher. Dann wandte sie sich wieder Hǎi zu und verneigte sich noch einmal. „Es ist wirklich nett von dir, dass du uns erlaubst, mit den Kindern zu kommen. Eigentlich wollte ich ihn ja nicht mitnehmen, aber plötzlich stand er mit einer kleinen Tasche in der Hand da – hätte ich ihn an Hofe gelassen, wäre er gewiss von den Soldaten verhört und in ein Gefängnis gesteckt worden. Und da ich nun mal für ihn verantwortlich bin – " „Das war doch klar, Talingo- chan.", antwortete Hǎi lächelnd und schnippte kurz mit den Fingern, woraufhin sich ihre Mannschaft eilig zerstreute und die „Línghún" wenige Minuten später ablegte.

„Und jetzt zu euch! Ich bin sehr froh, dich zu sehen!" lächelte Hǎi den wartenden Pfadfindern und insbesondere Hotáru zu, der sich verlegen hinter den anderen versteckt hatte und dem schönen Mädchen nun in banger Erwartung entgegensah. Was sie wohl wollte –

„Wie geht es dir? Wer hat dir nur so einen großen Schnitt verpasst?" erkundigte sie sich freundlich und neigte sanft den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, es geht dir jetzt schon besser!"

Scheu nickte er kurz und errötete beinahe sofort; er kam sich schrecklich dumm vor. Und die anderen würden sicher lachen oder so was –

Aber als er seine Kameraden sah, konnte man sofort erkennen, dass seine Sorgen völlig unbegründet waren. Die meisten hatten sich schon über das ganze Schiff verteilt, spazierten in kleinen Gruppen hier und dorthin oder sahen nach Sénsō. Zwei Personen waren allerdings an der Reling stehen geblieben und unterhielten sich leise miteinander.

Hotáru fühlte ein schmerzhaftes Brennen und Ziehen in seiner Brust, als er die beiden auf den ersten Blick erkannte. Káshira und Kiíchigo schienen sich ausgezeichnet zu verstehen; mit einem Mal warf sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und küsste ihn heftig, offensichtlich aus Wiedersehensfreude oder Glück über sein Entkommen, egal...

Das war zuviel; selbst Hǎi schien bemerkt zu haben, dass etwas nicht stimmte, denn sie sah sich stirnrunzelnd um und streichelte Lóng geistesabwesend die kleine Schnauze. Hotáru würgte es bitter in der Kehle und er drehte sich wieder zu Hǎi. „Könnten Sie mir vielleicht – dürfte ich mich vielleicht kurz mal hinlegen? Ich – ich glaube, ich bekomme Kopfschmerzen, jedenfalls ist mir ein bisschen schwindelig..." Nur weg hier. Wenn er diese romantische Wiedervereinigung noch eine Minute länger ertragen musste, würde dieser Kerl namens Tsumé _wirklich _was zu Meckern haben –  Aber Hǎi verstand sofort und klopfte ihm verständnisvoll auf die Schulter. „Aber natürlich. Soll ich dir deinen Freund schicken – den mit den kurzen Haaren? Er hat sich ganz furchtbare Sorgen um dich gemacht – " Er verneinte, den Blick immer noch teils ungläubig, teils wütend auf die beiden Turteltauben gerichtet. All das entging der schlauen Seefahrerin natürlich nicht, plötzlich glitt ein wissendes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht, und sie wandte sich kurz und verschlagen an Talingo, die immer noch verhalten im Hintergrund stand. Hotáru bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie kurz und offensichtlich immer amüsierter miteinander tuschelten, denn als sie ihn am Arm packte, glitzerte in ihren Augen ein koboldhaftes Grinsen, obwohl sie äußerlich ernst blieb.

„Na, dann komm mal mit mir mit. Aber zuerst hätte ich gern, dass du ein Bad nimmst, ja? Du kannst es noch nicht wissen, aber eines der Dinge, die ich am meisten verabscheue, sind _schmutzige, stinkende Menschen_. Deshalb muss ich auch so oft Zwischenstoppen, um frisches Wasser auftanken zu können – und das kostet auch genug, dass kannst du mir glauben – " Munter vor sich hin plappernd und von Hotáru, der seinen eigenen finsteren Gedanken nachhing, völlig ignoriert, zog sie ihn zu einem großen Raum, in dem mehrere kleine, zinnerne Waschschüsseln und ein riesiges Bad eingebaut waren.

Die große Badewanne war durch eine Trennwand in der Mitte geteilt; auf jeder Seite des Zimmers gab es die zinnernen Schüsseln und kleine Beutelchen mit Seife und Kräutern gefüllt. Der Boden war aus feinen Marmorplatten gefertigt, die ihm leise Rufe des Erstaunens entlockten. „Ach, du meine Güte! Das ist ja – als wäre man in einem Schloss! Einfach – unglaublich – Atemberaubend! Es ist wunderschön!" brachte er völlig überwältigt hervor. „War das Ihre Idee? So was habe ich ja noch nie gesehen!"

Hǎi lächelte mit einem Hauch von Stolz und senkte ihre Lider mit gespielter Bescheidenheit. „Och – na ja, ich wollte ein richtiges Badezimmer, es hat zwar _ewig _gedauert, bis ich richtige Pläne bekam, aber es hat funktioniert – nur weil das hier ein Schiff ist, heißt es ja nicht, dass man wie ein Haufen Schweine herumlaufen muss, oder?" Sie musste herzlich lachen, als sie seine Verblüffung sah, nahm ihn schließlich an der Hand und führte ihn zu einem der Zuber. „Hier, du kannst anfangen. Warmes Wasser gibt es zur Genüge, also keine Sorge deswegen, und frische Kleider lasse ich dir bringen. Die Männerabteilung ist vorne, also – " mit einer weit ausholenden Bewegung wies sie um sich und ließ ihn dann alleine. „Viel Spaß!"

Während Hotáru seine Kleider abstreifte und sich immer noch über diesen seltsamen Raum wunderte, bemerkte er, wie dämmerig das Licht in diesem Zimmer war. Da die Fenster nur sehr klein waren und anscheinend auf der Schattenseite lagen, fiel so gut wie gar kein helles Sonnenlicht herein, obwohl man natürlich gut sehen konnte. Aber – es war nicht zu grell, also konnte er es sicher wagen, den Verband von seinem Kopf zu wickeln – vielleicht konnte er Talingo später bitten, einen neuen zu machen.

Vor lauter Aufregung zitterten seine Hände so heftig, dass er sich für einen Moment setzen musste und tief durchatmete. Nur nicht die Nerven verlieren! Gleich würde er es wissen –

Als der Verband fiel, schnitt selbst die Dämmerung so schmerzhaft in das rechte Auge, dass er es schließen musste und Tränen heftig hineinschossen. Aber er konnte etwas erkennen, Talingo hatte ihn nicht belogen! Beim zweiten Versuch klappte es schließlich. Langsam nahmen die verschwommenen Schemen Form an, und dann hatte er sein altbekanntes, vertrautes, schrecklich vermisstes Sehgefühl wieder. Endlich konnte er mit beiden Augen sehen. Allerdings hatte die Heilerin wohl doch recht gehabt, den Verband noch an Ort und Stelle zu belassen, denn die Wunde knapp darunter fühlte sich noch nicht wirklich verheilt an, und nach einer Weile wurde ihm wirklich übel. Na ja, man konnte eben nicht alles haben, aber was er bis jetzt erreicht hatte, genügte völlig. Er konnte sehen, nur das zählte; vor lauter Freude rieselten ihm ständig Tränen über die Wangen, was die Welt vor ihm noch verschwommener machte. Aber das war schon okay. Glücklich und wie ein Idiot ständig vor sich hin grinsend wusch er den ganzen Staub, der schon seit Stunden auf ihm klebte, gründlich ab und entspannte sich schließlich in der großen Wanne, die ein bisschen wie ein Onsén wirkte und eine angenehme Temperatur hatte. Das tat den verspannten Muskeln gut – er würde nie ein guter Reiter werden.

Irgendwann öffnete sich die Tür leise, und eine sanfte, weibliche Stimme erklang. „Seid Ihr schon fertig? Lady Hǎi hat mich beauftragt, Euch diese Kleider zu bringen und nach Eurem Gesicht zu sehen – " Noch bevor sie eintreten konnte, sprang er panikartig auf und schlang ein großes Handtuch um die Hüften. „Äh, ja, äh, kommen Sie doch herein!" quetschte er mit schriller Stimme heraus und fühlte, wie sein Gesicht puterrot wurde.

Die Tür öffnete sich noch ein wenig weiter, und die junge Frau, die mit Haná und Kagamí geritten war, trat mit ruhigen, festen Schritten ein. Sie wirkte freundlich und kompetent, wie eine gute Krankenschwester oder etwas Ähnliches – und sie trug auch gleich eine kleine Schachtel mit Verbandszeug in der Hand. Vom Alter her mochte sie fast über Dāorèn oder Inázuma liegen, obwohl sich auf ihrer glatten Haut keine einzige Falte zeigte. Sie bat ruhig, auf einem der Hocker, die in der Ecke standen, Platz zu nehmen und kniete sich vor ihn hin.

Während sie die Wunde säuberte und dabei leise vor sich hin summte, sprachen sie beide kein Wort. Hotáru betrachtete inzwischen interessiert die Kleider, die sie mitgebracht hatte, oder besser gesagt, den _sehr _dünnen Yūkata – falls das überhaupt einer war. Der Stoff wirkte so – so eigenartig – oder lag es an diesem Schnitt? Falls ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann waren die Seitennähte beinahe bis zum Gürtel hoch geschlitzt –

„So, fertig! Wenn Ihr die Güte hättet, Euch schnell anzukleiden, dann führe ich Euch in das Quartier, damit Ihr ruhen könnt.", meinte Aañkh, so hatte sie sich vorgestellt, leise und ging nach draußen, um ihn nicht zu stören.

Hotáru hatte sich nicht getäuscht; _dieser _Yūkata war wirklich ziemlich eigenartig geschnitten. Wenn er ging, konnte man ganz deutlich seinen Slip sehen. Und das Oberteil bestand aus so wenig Stoff, dass beinahe die Hälfte seiner Brust frei lag. Wie peinlich. Mit puterrotem Gesicht schlich er nach draußen und wandte sich verlegen an sie. „Äh – ich glaube, also, ich bin mir sicher, dass das _nicht _meine Größe ist – der ist ja viel zu eng! Und außerdem ist er – also, die Seitennähte sind kaputt, viel zu weit aufgerissen – " „Nein, das ist schon in Ordnung. Die Lady wollte es so!" antwortete Aañkh mit dem Anflug eines amüsierten Lächelns und ging voran, ohne eine weitere Frage oder seine Antwort abzuwarten. Ihm blieb nichts übrig, außer, ihr unbeholfen auf seinen Géta balancierend (ihm war immer noch schwindlig) zu folgen und zu beten, keinem der anderen zu begegnen.

Endlich waren sie da und Aañkh ließ ihn in einem kleinen, hübsch eingerichteten Raum, weit von den übrigen Quartieren entfernt, allein. Der Futón war ungewöhnlich groß und sah so flauschig aus, dass er nicht widerstehen konnte und sich sofort hinlegte. Wie angenehm...

Wie lange er geschlafen hatte, konnte er nicht abschätzen, als vor der Türe Stimmen laut wurden und ihn aufschreckten. Um Himmels Willen, wer kam denn jetzt –

„Okay, nochmals vielen Dank! Das ist echt freundlich!" klang es ganz nahe, dann öffnete sich die Tür einen Spalt breit und ließ die Sicht auf einen offenbar männlichen Rücken zu. Inzwischen war es Hotáru gelungen, den bleischweren Schlaf abzuschütteln und etwas wacher zu werden. Wenn ihn nicht alles täuschte, dann war das Káshira da draußen – aber was tat er hier, dieses Zimmer war doch schon besetzt –

In dem Moment, als Káshira den Raum ganz betreten und Hotáru noch nicht gesehen hatte, knallte die Tür heftig zu und ein Riegel wurde vorgeschoben. „Noch viel Spaß!" war das letzte, dass die beiden zu hören bekamen, dann entfernten sich hastige Schritte und es wurde wieder still. „Na so was! Also wirklich..." meinte Káshira ein wenig verstört, bevor er sich umdrehte und den verschüchterten Hotáru bemerkte, der sich so unauffällig wie möglich in die Kissen drückte. „Was tust du denn hier? Ich dachte, das Zimmer wäre für – " Als er den aufreizenden Yūkata bemerkte, blieb ihm für eine Sekunde die Luft weg. „Ja, Hotáru! Seit wann trägst du denn _so was_ – " „Ich – das war nicht meine Idee!" kam es leise und verlegen von Richtung Bett. „Ich war nur im Bad, und dann..." Hotáru wurde immer leiser und schwieg schließlich ganz. Káshira näherte sich dem Bett langsam und kroch dann ebenfalls hinein; diesen Yūkata wollte er sich näher ansehen. Und außerdem sah der Inhaber dieses Kleidungsstücks einfach zum _Anbeißen _aus – so verführerisch...

„Na, na, keine Angst! Das ist ja nicht das erste Mal, oder?" flüsterte er beruhigend, als Hotáru zurückzuckte und kam noch näher heran. Geduldig wartete er, bis sich sein Gegenüber etwas beruhigt hatte und streckte dann vorsichtig die Arme nach ihm aus; nach Sekunden des Überlegens beugte sich nun auch Hotáru vor und kuschelte sich vorsichtig an seine Brust. Káshira lächelte zufrieden und begann zärtlich durch das noch immer ein wenig feuchte blonde Haar zu streichen. „Gefällt dir das? Soll ich weitermachen?" „Mmmh... Ja...  das habe ich schon richtig vermisst, weißt du? Obwohl wir doch erst einmal – " Verlegen und knallrot brach er ab und wollte den Kopf senken, was Káshira aber nicht zuließ. „Du bist manchmal richtig prüde, weißt du das? Es war ja noch gar nichts Richtiges zwischen uns – " mit einem zweideutigen Lächeln beugte er sich mit Hotáru in den Armen immer weiter nach vorne, bis sie schließlich auf der Decke lagen, „das holen wir jetzt aber nach, was meinst du?"

„Äh... es reicht aber völlig, wenn du mich nur in den Armen hältst, weißt du? Wir könnten so die ganze Nacht schlafen – " stammelte Hotáru hastig und wusste im selben Moment, dass er das nicht ernst meinte. Er wollte auf jeden Fall _mehr_...

„Wie süß du lügen kannst, Ho- chan. Sogar in deinen Augen sehe ich, dass du was anderes willst, stimmt's? Los, mach' dir keine Sorgen. Überlass' es ruhig dem guten Onkel, der weiß schon, was er tut – " kicherte Káshira aufgeräumt und küsste ihn begehrlich. „Mmmh... ein Onkel wie du gehört eingesperrt, weißt du – " murmelte Hotáru zwischen zwei Küssen halbherzig und klammerte sich fester an ihn, was nicht unbemerkt blieb.

„H – He, was soll denn das? Was – " flüsterte er erschrocken, als er plötzlich eine äußerst geschickte Hand an einer intimen Stelle fühlte – Káshira hatte brav reagiert und schob nun seinen Slip langsam nach unten, während er mit der anderen Hand vorsichtig den Yūkatagürtel löste und die ohnehin schon weit auseinanderklaffenden Kragenteile vollends von seinen Schultern schob. „Steht dir so besser, Ho- chan. Du musst dich doch wirklich nicht verstecken..." Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür. Hotáru fuhr entsetzt zusammen und verkroch sich unter der Decke, immerhin trug er inzwischen nicht einmal mehr seine Unterwäsche. Káshira hingegen erhob sich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der seinen Überdruss deutlich werden ließ und stapfte ärgerlich zur Tür, wo gerade der Riegel zurückgeschoben wurde und ein schmales Gesicht vorsichtig hindurchlugte. Es handelte sich dabei um das junge Mädchen namens Huǒshān, die eine Art Schiffsjunge zu sein schien und nun mit verlegener Miene eintrat. Während sie sich krampfhaft bemühte, Hotáru nicht zu beachten, um nicht laut loszulachen, drückte sie Káshira ein kleines Körbchen in die Hand, in dem sich neben ein wenig Obst auch eine kleine ominöse Flasche befand, die er mit gerunzelter Stirn in die Hand nahm, um den Inhalt zu prüfen. Das Ergebnis schien ihn zu überraschen, denn sein Gesicht färbte sich mit einem Male puterrot und er schluckte krampfhaft. „Ähm – _Öl_? Von – von wem kommt das denn..." „Lady Hǎi lässt es schickten, mit den besten Grüßen, soll ich ausrichten. Wenn ich – kann ich jetzt gehen?" stotterte Huǒshān, die ebenfalls rot angelaufen war, mit gepresster Stimme und verschwand eilig. Das Lachen blieb noch eine ganze Weile nach ihr in der Luft hängen.

Aufseufzend wandte sich Káshira wieder seinem Liebling zu, der inzwischen wie geistesabwesend auf dem Kissen herumzupfte und nicht so ganz bei der Sache zu sein schien, wie man eigentlich erwarten sollte.

„Hast du was? Du siehst so – so unglücklich aus, Ho- chan. Stimmt was nicht?" „Nein, nein, mir fehlt nichts, es ist nur – " Nun errötete Hotáru ebenso heftig wie Káshira zuvor und versuchte, seine zitternden Hände mit mäßigem Erfolg unter der Decke zu verbergen. „Wirst du – wirst du _vorsichtig _sein? I – Ich will dir nichts unterstellen, a – aber..." Seine Stimme verlor sich immer weiter und versiegte, bis er schließlich doch noch einen Versuch wagte. „Ich hab' gehört, es soll... irgendwie... _weh tun_, weißt du – " Er zitterte jetzt schon am ganzen Körper heftig, teils aus Verlegenheit, teils aus Angst; was Káshira dazu wohl sagen würde? Vermutlich warf er ihn gleich aus dem Zimmer...

„Ho- chan." Káshira umarmte ihn zärtlich und drückte ihn fest an sich. „Was glaubst du wohl, warum Hǎi uns ihre – hmm, _Aufmerksamkeiten _hier geschickt hat. Es muss ja nicht – " eine leichte Röte überzog nun auch seine Wangen, „Man kann ja -, also, ich werde ganz vorsichtig sein – wenn irgendwas ist, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen, und – " Inzwischen war er dunkelrot „Ich kann nicht _glauben_, dass wir so ein Gespräch führen – wer hätte das vor einem halben Jahr gedacht!"

„Na, _ich_ ganz bestimmt nicht.", murmelte Hotáru in seinen Yūkata hinein und schloss die Augen. „Aber es ist schön, dass es so gekommen ist – ich bereue es nicht. Ich habe nie gesehen, wie du wirklich bist, weil ich dich immer für dumm halten wollte – dabei bist du es gar nicht – " „Und ich habe immer gedacht, du wärst bloß so ein arroganter Schnösel, der über alle Leute blöde Witze reißt. Dass du mich hasst und so. Wär' ja auch kein Wunder..." gab Káshira sanft zurück und strich ihm leicht über den Kopf.

„Aber ich hasse dich doch nicht!" entfuhr es Hotáru heftiger, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte, und er hob ruckartig seinen Kopf. Káshira wusste das gut zu nutzen und küsste ihn grinsend, bis sie wieder beide eng umschlungen in den Laken lagen. „Das weiß ich jetzt doch, sonst wären wir nicht hier, oder? Keine Sorge, ich halte dich auch nicht mehr für eingebildet. Wir haben Noa irgendwie viel zu verdanken – sollten wir jemals wieder von hier wegkommen, werde ich sicher mit Anerkennung daran denken." „Anerkennung, wie? Das ist aber süß!" grinste Hotáru wieder vergnügt und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus, während er gleichzeitig behutsam und ein wenig schüchtern am Yūkata seines Gegenüber, der im Gegensatz zu seinem eigenen ein bisschen weniger gewagt geschnitten war, zu zupfen begann, bis der Gürtel sich löste und das ganze Teil über die Schultern rutschte. Káshira lächelte überrascht und erfreut; so ging die ganze Sache doch schon viel schneller... Sanft strich er über Gesicht und Hals seines Lieblings, glitt dann tiefer und blieb an einer interessanten Stelle stehen, die er ausgiebig betreute, bis sich Hotáru so fest in seine nackten Schultern krallte, dass es anfing, weh zu tun – offensichtlich wollte er mehr –

„Gut, dann gehen wir gleich zum anderen Teil über. Irgendwie ist diese Hǎi unheimlich vorhersehend – woher konnte sie das bloß wissen?" flüsterte er in die Dämmrigkeit des Zimmers, dessen einziges, großes Fenster mit einer Bambusmatte vor neugierigen Blicken geschützt war. „Mmmh... Ich denke, sie hat das alles eingefädelt, nicht wahr? Dieses Zimmer hier, so abgelegen – und das Öl und so. Kein Zufall..." stöhnte Hotáru unter ihm und öffnete scheu seinen Mund, da er endlich wieder einen Kuss haben wollte. Vorher allerdings griff sein Liebhaber nach dem kleinen Fläschchen und träufelte sich ein wenig von dem Inhalt auf seine Finger, die ihren Weg wie von selbst fanden... Unvermittelt bäumte sich der blonde Junge auf und keuchte alarmiert. „Was – _tust_ du denn da – ahhh..." Seine Finger klammerten sich so fest in den Futón, dass er plötzlich glaubte, sie müssten brechen. So ein Gefühl war ihm bis jetzt völlig neu gewesen, und er konnte nicht wirklich sagen, ob es nun gut oder schlecht war –

„Liebling..." Káshira umfasste stöhnend seine Hüften, küsste ihn heftig und zog ihn schließlich ein wenig in die Höhe, um ihn umzudrehen. Dagegen allerdings wehrte sich sein Schätzchen leidenschaftlicher, als er erwartet hätte. „Nein, nicht! So... so mag ich es aber nicht – " „Wie denn dann?" flüsterte er erstaunt und musterte seinen Gegenüber mit großen Augen. Er hatte ja selber keine Erfahrung in _der _Hinsicht, aber im Allgemeinen sicherlich mehr als Hotáru -  „Können wir es nicht anders machen? Vielleicht – vielleicht so, dass ich dich sehen kann..." murmelte sein Geliebter schüchtern und warf ihm sanfte, gläubige Blicke zu, während er unschuldig damit begann, seine Schultern zu umarmen und auch gleich noch seine Brust zu küssen. Káshira musste grinsen und schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war einfach zu angenehm, um ihn damit aufhören zu lassen... obwohl es nach einigen Minuten doch so kommen musste. Zärtlich schob er Hotáru ein kleines Stückchen von sich fort, um einige Kissen an der Wand aufzustapeln. „Mir ist eingefallen, wie es funktionieren könnte – laß es uns einfach ausprobieren, wir haben echt _ewig_ Zeit..."

Interessiert verfolgte Hotáru seine Bemühungen und vertrieb sich die Wartezeit, indem er seine Finger mit zarten Bewegungen über die Oberschenkel seines Liebhabers gleiten ließ, um dann vorsichtig seine Unterwäsche nach unten zu ziehen und den Yūkata ganz zu entfernen. Káshira, der noch immer mit seinen Kissen beschäftigt war, drehte sich überrascht um und musterte ihn erstaunt. Soviel Initiative hätte er von ihm gar nicht erwartet – eher die ganz passive Rolle –

„Fertig?" flüsterte Hotáru sinnlich und küsste begehrlich seinen Rücken; es trieb Káshira beinahe zur Weißglut und brachte ihn dazu, sich mit einer stürmischen Bewegung zu ihm umzudrehen und das hübsche Gesicht mit Küssen förmlich zu überschütten, wobei ihn die Augenbinde störte. Er wartete schon sehnlichst auf den Moment, in dem er sein ganzes Gesicht küssen konnte, ohne dabei mit der Zunge dauernd auf etwas schal schmeckendes und Faseriges zu stoßen. Dabei stand ihm dieser Verband auch gut – ihm würde alles stehen –

„So." Mit der ernsten Miene eines Mannes, der soeben etwas Wichtiges zu Ende gebracht hatte, lehnte er sich nach hinten, die Kissen waren schön weich, gut – und zog Hotáru fest an sich. „Komm her, Liebling – diese Nacht vergisst du sicher nicht so schnell, das kannst du mir glauben – " „Aber es ist doch noch gar nicht so spät!" keuchte Hotáru mit einem kleinen, schiefen Lächeln im Mundwinkel und umarmte ihn fest wie auch ein wenig erschrocken, als Káshira seine Oberschenkel packte und die Knie kräftig neben seinen Hüften auf den Futón drückte. „So, und jetzt darfst du dich ruhig ein bisschen nach vorne beugen," grinste er neckisch und ließ seine Hände mit zärtlichen, großzügigen Bewegungen über seine Schenkel wandern, immer höher –

Mit einem Laut, der sich wie ein ersticktes Keuchen anhörte, klammerte sich Hotáru so fest wie möglich an die Schultern seines Liebhabers und schloss ebenso ängstlich wie erwartungsvoll die Augen, während ihm das Blut in die Wangen schoss und sich der Herzschlag um einiges erhöhte. Wie Káshira das alles so einfach aushielt, war ihm schleierhaft, denn das alles – musste doch _anstrengend _sein, oder nicht? Er hätte nicht sagen können, ob dieses Gefühl eindeutig schön oder gleichzeitig schrecklich war – aber dass er es nicht vermissen wollte, das war ihm klar und deutlich bewusst. Hoffentlich gefiel es Káshira auch, und er war dann nicht enttäuscht von ihm – wenn nur diese elende Schwäche nicht gewesen wäre, die ihm die Kraft raubte und schwarze Schlieren über sein Sehfeld jagte –

„Uh, geht's noch? Du bist so blass!" raunte ihm der braunhaarige Junge sanft ins Ohr und tätschelte leicht seine matten Wangen. Dann löste er vorsichtig den rechten Arm, um die schmale Scheibe irgendeiner Frucht, die in dem Körbchen lag, herauszuholen und Hotáru in den Mund zu schieben. „Ist das besser so?" Die Antwort – ein erschöpftes Nicken – bewog ihn dazu, etwas langsamer ans Werk zu gehen. Schließlich war Hotáru immer noch nicht ganz gesund, und wenn er ihn schon beim ersten Mal überanstrengte, dann konnte er so was in Zukunft vermutlich vergessen. Alle Vorsicht half leider nichts, denn plötzlich brach Hotáru mit einem leisen Seufzen auf seinem Liebhaber zusammen, keuchte müde und schaffte es gerade noch, ihm einen kleinen Kuss zu geben. „Es tut mir so schrecklich leid – _kann _einfach nicht mehr – bitte verzeih' mir..." Sekunden später verrieten tiefe, regelmäßige Atemzüge, dass er sich bereits im Land der Träume befand.

„Och, Schätzchen", flüsterte Káshira liebevoll, betrachtete den auf seiner Brust zusammengekauerten Körper und grinste zärtlich. „Hat dir anscheinend gefallen, nicht wahr?" Er hoffte ja nur, dass er mit den – _Hilfsmitteln_ – nicht zu sparsam umgegangen war. Das Letzte, dass er ihm zufügen wollte, waren Schmerzen...

Sanft zog er die Decke über Hotáru und sich selbst, obwohl es nicht gerade kühl war; trotzdem beschloss er, lieber doch vorsichtig zu sein – eine Erkältung wollte er jetzt wirklich nicht riskieren.

Stunden später saßen Hǎi und Talingo gerade gemütlich an Deck beisammen und tranken eine Tasse Tee, als ein ziemlich verschlafen und nachdenklich aussehender Káshira auftauchte und ihnen einen ziemlich abschätzigen Blick zuwarf. „Ach. Müsst ihr denn keine Pläne schmieden, wen ihr als _nächstes _zusammen in irgendwelche Zimmer werft? Ist das so ´ne Art Freizeitbeschäftigung, oder was? Sonst nichts zu tun?"

Beide Frauen stießen sich kichernd an und nickten zufrieden. „So wie du aussiehst," meinte Hǎi gelassen, „hast du ja eine angenehme Nacht hinter dir, nicht wahr? Ich _wusste _ja, warum ich euch beiden ein abgelegeneres Quartier zugewiesen habe. Sonst könnte euer armer Nachbar kein Auge zutun..." Sie grinst wie ein Honigkuchenpferd und lehnte sich fröhlich nach hinten auf ihre verschränkten Arme zurück. Talingo dagegen musterte ihn ernst und klopfte mit dem Zeigefinger nachdrücklich auf ihre Tasse. „Ich will allerdings hoffen, dass du ihn nicht allzu sehr überanstrengt hast. Das wäre nicht gut, weißt du, er ist ja immer noch geschwächt – mehr als ein oder zweimal wäre nicht ratsam." Inzwischen hatten seine Ohren die Farbe von reifen Tomaten angenommen. „Schon _gut_! _Müsst_ ihr – "

„Och, wie süß! Talingo, sieh' mal, er schämt sich! Wie _niedlich_!" kreischte Hǎi entzückt und begann lauthals zu lachen. Káshira kam sich wie der größte Vollidiot vor, als die beiden wie pubertierende Teenager zu kichern begannen und sich leise Kommentare zuflüsterten, von denen er lieber nicht wissen wollte, was sie zu bedeuten hatten. Schließlich wurde es ihm zu bunt und er sprang auf. „Das ist gar nicht komisch, wisst ihr? Ich hab' nämlich keine Ahnung, was ich jetzt tun soll. Ob – ob ich überhaupt zurück ins Zimmer gehen soll. Vielleicht wäre es das Beste, wir vergessen die ganze Sache – " Mit einem verzweifelt klingenden Schnauben wandte er sich ab und starrte in die dunklen Wellen. Hǎi schien über seinen Ausbruch hochgradig erstaunt zu sein, denn sie starrte ihn eine ganze Weile lang ratlos aus großen Augen an und wickelte eine Haarlocke um ihren Finger. Schließlich räusperte sie sich entschieden und begann zögernd. „Was meinst du denn damit? Hast du ihn denn nicht gerne? Euren Blicken nach zu urteilen – " „Ja, _ja_! Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich es nicht – aber es wird so viele Probleme geben! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, wie die anderen auf so was reagieren werden – vielleicht behandeln sie uns dann wie Aussätzige oder so was – " stöhnte er verzweifelt und begann, winzige Holzstückchen aus dem Geländer zu zupfen, bis Talingo plötzlich leise auflachte. „Ach, du liebe Güte! _Darum _machst du dir _Sorgen_? Du musst es doch keinem erzählen, oder?" Káshira hob den Kopf und starrte sie erstaunt an. „Ja, aber – sicher wird es früher oder später jemand erfahren!" „Dann kannst du ja gleich prüfen, wie ernst die Freundschaft der anderen ist, nicht wahr?" warf Hǎi unvermittelt ein und trat neben ihn, um das dunkle Meer zu betrachten. „Wenn du nicht mehr nach unten gehst und ihn alleine dort liegen lässt, was glaubst du wohl, wie er sich dann fühlen wird? Überleg' es dir gut. Du könntest mehr verlieren, als du zu gewinnen glaubst."

Nachdem Káshira eine ganze Weile stumm über diese Worte nachgedacht hatte, wanderte sie mit einem entschlossenen Nicken zu Talingo und flüsterte eine Weile mit ihr; die Heilerin erhob sich und verschwand daraufhin für kurze Zeit, bis sie schließlich mit einem kleinen Körbchen zurückkehrte. Hǎi drückte es ihm eifrig in die Hand und tätschelte seine Schulter. „Na komm' schon, gib' deinem Herzen einen kleinen Ruck. Wenn du jetzt so grausam zu dem armen Jungen sein willst, wundere ich mich, warum du überhaupt bei ihm geblieben bist. Aber gut – es ist deine Entscheidung." Ohne ein weiteres Wort verschwanden beide Mädchen von Deck und ließen ihn allein; eine große Hilfe war das wirklich nicht! Was sollte er denn jetzt nur tun...?

Es war dunkel, als Hotáru die Augen aufschlug und schlaftrunken bemerkte, dass er offensichtlich der einzige in diesem Zimmer war. Als er nach dem Kissen neben sich tastete, fühlte er nichts als kühles, glattes Laken unter seinen Fingern. Káshira war also schon seit längerer Zeit nicht mehr da.

Plötzlich ernüchtert richtete er sich halb auf und bemerkte noch andere, für ihn ziemlich unangenehme Dinge; seine eigenen Kleider waren im halben Zimmer verstreut, während von Káshira's Yūkata gar nichts mehr zu sehen war. Er war also fortgegangen, die Frage war nur, wohin? Und würde er überhaupt zurückkommen? Was geschah, wenn er irgendwem davon erzählt hatte, Hayasé oder Harigané, beispielsweise? Die würden ihn sicher auslachen – vielleicht hatte er ihnen ja sogar erzählt, nur er, Hotáru, habe sich an ihn herangemacht und so; schließlich konnte man Wahrheit ja auch anders auslegen  -

Seine Gedanken begannen sich zu verwirren und zu verheddern, bis sie schließlich nur noch auf einen Punkt hinwiesen: es würde Schwierigkeiten geben.

Obwohl er sich furchtbar dafür schämte, legte er seinen Kopf auf die angewinkelten Knie und begann wie ein kleines, verzweifeltes, ausgesetztes Kind am Straßenrand zu weinen.

Einige Zeit später klappte die Tür und Káshira trat mit verlegener Miene ein, in der Hand das Körbchen. Als er Hotáru wach im Bett sitzen sah, setzte er schon zu einer eiligen Entschuldigung à la: „...auf die Toilette gegangen", „... hatte Hunger" an, als er allerdings die Tränen seines Schätzchens bemerkte, ließ er den Korb zu Boden fallen und eilte zu ihm.

„Ja, was hast du denn? Tut dir was weh?" flüsterte er entsetzt und nahm ihn sanft in die Arme. Hotáru schluchzte noch ein wenig, beruhigte sich aber allmählich, als er die Wärme seines Liebhabers fühlte. „Du warst nicht da, und da dachte ich – ... ich war so alleine, und – " murmelte er verlegen, ab und zu noch von kleinen Schluchzern unterbrochen. „Es ist nicht schön, wenn man so allein aufwacht – " „Och, mein armer Liebling", murmelte Káshira neckisch und wiegte ihn sanft hin und her, bis ihm das Körbchen am Boden wieder einfiel. „An Deck habe ich zufällig Lady Hǎi getroffen, und sie hat mir das hier mitgegeben – " mit einer fließenden Bewegung erhob er sich und pickte den kleinen Behälter auf, in dem sich ein hübsch verpacktes Bentō, gefüllt mit kleinen Häppchen wie kalten Fleischbällchen und Süßigkeiten, befand. Mit einer zärtlichen Bewegung öffnete er die Box und schob Hotáru eins der kleinen Bällchen in den Mund. „Du musst bei Kräften bleiben, sonst klappst du mir noch mal zusammen. Hast mir einen richtigen Schreck eingejagt, weißt du das eigentlich? Ist nicht sehr angenehm, wenn einem der Liebhaber so mittendrin zusammenbricht!" Er selbst hielt sich lieber an die Süßigkeiten; im Gegensatz zu Hotáru mochte er so was danach um einiges mehr. Es brachte seinen Zuckerpegel wieder auf die richtige Höhe.

Nach einer Weile war die hübsch verzierte Box leer und sie fühlten sich angenehm satt und zufrieden; nachdem Káshira sich nach einer Weile erbarmt hatte und aufgrund der durstigen Blicke seines Lieblings noch etwas zu trinken geholt hatte, waren sie eigentlich restlos glücklich. Außer natürlich...

„Mmmh, jetzt hätte ich richtig Lust zu..." begann Káshira mit einem schelmischen Zwinkern und küsste ihn stürmisch. „Ich darf noch einmal, hat mir Talingo erlaubt! Und es gibt noch genug, dass wir ausprobieren müssen, findest du nicht auch?" „Hm. Meinst du?" gab Hotáru errötend zurück und versuchte anstandshalber, sich unter der Decke zu verstecken, obwohl er selbst ziemlich neugierig war. „Los, keine Widerrede! Jetzt wird – mmpf – " Der Rest des Satzes ging in unverständlichem Gemurmel unter, da ihm Hotáru mit puterrotem Gesicht ein Kissen auf den Mund drückte. Erst nach einer Weile konnte er sich davon befreien. „He, wolltest du mich ersticken? Dafür krieg' ich aber – " Mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm, seinen Liebhaber auf den Bauch zu drehen und seine Schultern zu küssen. Hotáru keuchte erregt, als seine Zunge immer tiefer wanderte und seinen gesamten Rücken liebkoste. Am Nacken war er am empfindlichsten – aus irgendeinem Grund schien das auch Káshira zu wissen, denn schließlich wanderte er mit seinen Lippen wieder nach oben und küsste die zarte Haut ausgiebig, bis sich Hotáru schließlich unter Aufbietung aller Kräfte nach hinten drehte und nun seinerseits begann, Káshira's Hals und Brust mit seinen Lippen zu verwöhnen, bis sich sein Liebhaber nicht mehr beherrschen konnte und ihn heftig in die Kissen drückte. Als Káshira sein Gesicht mit immer fordernder werdenden Küssen überschüttete, spreizte er schließlich die Beine weit und presste sich immer tiefer in die Kissen, denn sein Liebhaber setzte wieder seine Finger ein – mit gewünschtem Erfolg –

„Urgh..." Verzweifelt umschlang Hotáru die breiten Schultern über sich und keuchte erregt; wenn es nach ihm ginge, sollte diese Nacht nie enden – offensichtlich hatte Káshira einiges dazugelernt, denn er brachte ihn zu ungeahnten Erlebnissen...

Kichernd beugte sich der braunhaarige Junge wieder über ihn und zupfte mit den Lippen sanft an seiner Augenbinde. „Hmm... Du bist so süß, am liebsten würde ich dich aufessen." Langsam glitt seine Zunge wieder nach unten, umrundete spielerisch den Nabel und widmete sich einer höchst interessanten Stelle knapp darunter; Hotáru bäumte sich wieder auf und stöhnte. „Was – _tust_ du nur? Ich kann nicht – " Seine Hände verkrampften sich im dichten, dunkelbraunen Haar und mit einiger Anstrengung gelang es ihm schließlich, sich halb aufzurichten, während Káshira immer noch grinsend seine Zunge kreisen ließ und mit den Händen zärtlich über seinen Körper wanderte. „Woher kannst du das eigentlich?" flüsterte sein Liebhaber keuchend und sank wieder in die Kissen zurück; auf seiner weißen Stirn funkelten kleine Schweißperlen. „Lernt man das alles bei Frauen?" Káshira musste wieder kichern. „Du kannst vielleicht Fragen stellen! Woher soll ich's denn sonst wissen, hmm?"

„Na ja, ich weiß nicht – " gab Hotáru leise und beschämt zurück, während er seine Finger löste und nun sanfter über den Kopf seines Liebhabers strich. Er wollte ihm nicht unabsichtlich weh tun, indem er ihn kratzte oder so. Obwohl es sogar peinlich war, nur daran zu _denken_.

Nach einer Weile hob Káshira wieder den Kopf, um sich nun wieder dem Rest des Körpers zu widmen; er hatte es schon immer geliebt, die sensibelsten Stellen seiner Freundinnen zu finden und lange zu verwöhnen. Kein Wunder, dass er in dieser Hinsicht niemals irgendwelche Mängel gehabt hatte. Mit Frauen kannte er sich aus! Dagegen –

„He, Ho- chan." Seine Stimme wurde einschmeichelnd und ein wenig schelmisch. „Hättest du nicht mal Lust, die Rollen zu tauschen? Ich meine, ein Positionswechsel könnte nicht schaden, hmm?" „_Waas_? Warum – wieso – " Hotáru war durch diesen plötzlichen Einwurf völlig verstört und runzelte fragend die Stirn. „Das kann ich doch gar nicht!" „_So _schwer ist das auch wieder nicht. Du nimmst einfach deine Finger oder – hmm, was du eben sonst so willst, und dann – " antwortete Káshira scheinbar unschuldig und hilfsbereit, während er ein hinterhältiges Grinsen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Sein Liebling bemerkte es allerdings und versetzte ihm zum Dank eine kräftige Kopfnuss. „Also echt! Das hätte ich mir ja gleich denken können! Du bist noch versauter, als ich dachte!" „Und _das _von jemandem, der unter mir liegt und – na ja! Mehr brauche ich da nicht zu – " mit einem überaus erstaunten Blick brach er ab, als Hotáru plötzlich nach vorne schnellte und ihm einen heftigen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte, während er gleichzeitig auf seinen Vorschlag einging und die Finger wandern ließ. Káshira keuchte überrascht, aber nicht unbegeistert auf; ob er wirklich so weit gehen würde? Na ja, ein Versuch konnte ja nicht schaden...

„Umhh... Hör' nicht auf..." murmelte er leise und zufrieden, als sich Hotáru über ihn beugte und nun seinerseits heftig bearbeitete, obwohl er das laut Talingo vermutlich gar nicht durfte. Aber im Moment war das wirklich egal – er sollte nie mehr aufhören –

Leider hatte die Heilerin in diesem Punkt wirklich recht gehabt; nach einiger Zeit fühlte Hotáru, wie er immer kraftloser und schläfriger wurde, am liebsten würde er sich jetzt hinlegen und sofort einschlafen. Káshira schien zu verstehen und nahm ihn liebevoll in die Arme, ohne noch mehr von ihm zu fordern, denn das hätte im Augenblick vermutlich nicht viel gebracht. Eine ganze Weile lagen sie friedlich Arm in Arm, bis Hotáru sanft an seinen Schultern zu zupfen begann. „Was willst du denn?" erkundigte sich sein Liebhaber sanft und lächelte erstaunt, als er sich von ihm immer höher gezogen fühlte. „Soll ich mich wieder auf dich legen, oder was? Aber das wird dir doch sicher zu schwer..."

Sein Liebling schüttelte nur leicht den Kopf und schlang stürmisch die Arme um seinen glatten Oberkörper, während ein bedauerndes Lächeln um seinen Mund glitt. „Es tut mir so leid, aber ich kann schon wieder nicht mehr. Bist du mir böse?" „Wie kommst du denn _darauf_?" antwortete Káshira erstaunt und begann ihn mit zärtlichen Küssen regelrecht zu überschütten; bei diesem niedlichen Gesicht konnte er einfach nicht anders. Hotáru schaffte es zwar noch, einige Zeit wach zu bleiben und die sanften Berührungen zu genießen, dennoch war er noch zu schwach, um es wirklich vollkommen auskosten zu können; nach einiger Zeit senkten sich wieder die schwarzen Schleier über seine Augen und er sank keuchend nach hinten. „Schon wieder?" flüsterte Káshira leise, als er fühlte, wie sich der Körper unter ihm immer weiter entspannte und schließlich einschlief. „Na ja, Talingo hat mich ja gewarnt..."

Zärtlich nahm er Hotáru so in den Arm, wie es für die Nacht am angenehmsten sein würde und kuschelte sich tief in die Decke; diesmal würde er nicht mehr aufstehen, um an Deck herumzulaufen. Wenigstens auf Noa würde es keine Probleme mit ihrer Liebe geben; hier war es allein ihre Entscheidung, keiner hatte das Recht, sich einzumischen oder dumme Kommentare dazu abzugeben. Hǎi hatte schon recht gehabt; hier zählten nur sie, Sitten und Bräuche waren anders. Während er solche Gedanken wälzte, durchquerte die Línghún leise und sicher die Nacht und nur ab und zu erhoben sich in weiter Ferne die Schemen riesiger Schädel im silbrigen Mondlicht, die das ruhige Schiff jedoch weder erreichten noch störten.


	35. Námida

35. Kapitel

Námida 

Nach der anstrengenden Nacht, die hinter den beiden lag, schliefen sie bis weit in den Tag hinein und versäumten sowohl Frühstück als auch Mittagessen, was bei den Übrigen ziemliche Verwirrung auslöste. Von Hǎi, die mit dem zufriedenen Grinsen einer Katze, die soeben den Rahmtopf ausgeschleckt hatte, an Deck saß und abwechselnd Dāorèn und ihre Meisterin ärgerte, war keine Auskunft zu erwarten. Mit einer vagen Handbewegung wies sie in eine beliebige Richtung und murmelte Unverständliches vor sich hin. Schließlich reichte es Tókui und sie erhob sich mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in den Augen. „Ich suche die zwei jetzt gleich, dann sehen wir weiter. Was fällt ihnen nur ein, sich aus dem Staub zu machen und uns nichts davon zu sagen. Na, ich finde sie sicherlich bald."

Sie sollte recht behalten; bereits nach einer halben Stunde wurde sie fündig, nachdem sie in jedes Zimmer gestarrt hatte (und auf Tsumé gestoßen war, der sich gerade selbstverliebt in einem bunten, reich bestickten Kimonó um die eigene Achse drehte und in einen großen Spiegel starrte. Pietätvoll war sie eilig wieder aus dem Raum geschlüpft, um seine zufriedene Selbstbetrachtung nicht zu stören) stand sie plötzlich vor Káshira, der sich gerade genüsslich in den Linnen räkelte und Hotáru fest im Arm hielt. Wie vom Blitz getroffen stand sie da. „Ja aber... was _tut_ ihr zwei denn da? Hab' ich da irgendwas verpasst, sollte ich was wissen, oder wie? Wenn ich euch so sehe – " stammelte sie verwirrt, als sie schließlich ihre Stimme wiedergefunden hatte. „Was denkst du dann?" fragte Káshira mit einem spöttischen Grinsen und drückte seinen schlafenden Liebhaber noch enger an sich. Nur einem sehr aufmerksamen Beobachter wäre aufgefallen, dass seine Stimme ein wenig zitterte und auch der Ausdruck in seinen Augen nicht so forsch war wie sonst. Tókui, die ihn schließlich seit Jahren kannte, bemerkte es natürlich und setzte sich vorsichtig auf die Bettkante, um Hotáru nicht zu wecken. „Also, ihr zwei seid jetzt – _zusammen_ – ein Paar? Sehe ich das richtig?" Als er lediglich mit einem linkischen Achselzucken antwortete und ihr nicht in die Augen sehen konnte, begann sie plötzlich schallend zu lachen und hielt sich dann erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund, doch Hotáru war nicht aufgewacht. „Machst du dir jetzt Sorgen deswegen? Ach, Káshi- chan, du bist vielleicht einer – " Kopfschüttelnd kicherte sie noch kurz und sprach dann mit gedämpfter Stimme weiter. „Dir ist aber hoffentlich klar, worauf du dich da eingelassen hast, oder? Suigín- kun ist keine Frau. Und obwohl wir hier nicht zuhause sind, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass dir deswegen keiner auf die Nerven gehen wird." Sie seufzte leicht und fuhr sich mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Sachou zum Beispiel ist in manchen Dingen so was von _konservativ_, das es mich nicht wundern würde – " Káshira beobachtete sie immer noch schweigend und zog langsam eine schmollende Grimasse, die ihr Herz zum schmelzen brachte. Seufzend erhob sie sich schließlich und tätschelte leicht seinen Kopf. „_Meinen_ Segen hast du. Ihr beide natürlich. Noch viel Spaß und – " Gerade als sie gehen wollte, erwachte Hotáru mit einem Ruck und murmelte schlaftrunken etwas Unverständliches, bis er sie sah und erschrocken zusammenzuckte. „H – Hayasé! Eine... echte Überraschung – " „Ja, aber keine angenehme, was?" kicherte Tókui vergnügt und winkte ihm freundlich zu. „Keine Angst! Für mich geht das in Ordnung, Yumí wird' ich schon zum Schweigen bringen, falls er Dummheiten von sich gibt. Na denn – " Mit einem freundlichen Winken zum Abschied verschwand sie nun endgültig aus dem Zimmer und ließ die beiden allein. Hotáru betrachtete Káshira ein wenig verlegen und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Inzwischen fürchtete er sich schon davor, an die vorangegangene Nacht zu denken – hatte er überhaupt das Richtige getan? Hoffentlich... Seine trüben Gedanken wurden durch Káshira abrupt unterbrochen, der ihn umarmte und einen zärtlichen Kuss auf seine Lippen drückte. „Kummer?" „Hmm..." antwortete er und senkte verlegen den Kopf. „Warum magst du mich?"

Die Frage schien seinen Liebhaber zu überraschen, denn er brauchte einige Zeit, um sich zu einer Antwort durchzuringen. Seine Stimme klang nervös. „Du bist hübsch und so. Und hast einen schönen Körper. Und ich mag dich. Ach, ich _weiß _nicht, warum ich dich mag! Ist das so wichtig?" „Hm.", gab Hotáru in Gedanken versunken zurück. „Du wirst mein Gesicht allerdings nicht mehr hübsch finden, wenn der Verband herunten ist. In dem Badezimmer hängen zwar keine Spiegel, aber der Marmor – die Narbe wird ziemlich groß sein, weißt du? Dann willst du mich sicher nicht mehr." „Unsinn!" brauste Káshira heftiger auf, als er eigentlich beabsichtigt hatte. „Du bist im allgemeinen attraktiv, auf einen kleinen Kratzer mehr oder weniger kommt's dabei nicht an! Überhaupt täuschen solche Spiegelbilder, du kannst dich in nassem Stein gar nicht richtig sehen." Damit beendete er das Thema und küsste seinen Liebling heftig. Er hasste es, diese Hoffnungslosigkeit in seiner Stimme zu hören – es machte ihn traurig, denn Hotáru hörte sich dabei an, als wollte er gleich alles, inklusive ihrer Beziehung, aufgeben und sich in einem dunklen Eck verkriechen.

Seine Tröstungsversuche halfen allerdings nicht viel, denn Hotáru war fest davon überzeugt, dass sich Káshira sofort von ihm trennen würde, wenn er erst einmal sein Gesicht gesehen hatte. Zärtlich schlang er die Arme um seinen Nacken und erwiderte seine Küsse; er wollte es bis zur letzten Sekunde auskosten...

Unterdessen wanderte Sachou unkoordiniert an Deck hin und her, starrte unruhig ins Meer oder presste sekundenlang leise wimmernd die Fingerspitzen gegen seine Schläfen. Momentan dachte er nicht im geringsten daran, irgend jemanden wegen seiner Moral zu rügen, dafür hätte er liebend gern die Aufmerksamkeit der Heilerin geweckt, die ihn allerdings geflissentlich ignorierte, bis er schließlich zu Kreuze kroch. Unterwürfig kroch er zu ihr hin, als sie gerade damit beschäftigt war, sich mit Inázuma zu unterhalten, und zupfte leicht an ihrem Arm. „Ähem – Heilerin, dürfte ich Euch um etwas bitten? Mein Zahn tut so schrecklich weh – " Talingo drehte sich nicht einmal um. „Und damit behelligst du mich, Fremder? Ich habe hier zu tun, wie du vielleicht siehst."

Unter normalen Umständen hätte Sachou bei diesem Tonfall sofort umgedreht und die Flucht ergriffen; dies hier war allerdings kein gewöhnlicher Fall. In seinem braven, ordentlichen und unauffälligem Herzen regte sich der Keim der Rebellion, und der nächste Schmerzschub spülte all seine gut verborgenen Aggressionen ans Tageslicht.

„_Ich habe SCHMERZEN! Ich will eine Behandlung, JETZT SOFORT!!_" brüllte er unerwartet so laut los, dass den Zwillingen vor Schreck die Spielsachen (oder kleinen Holzstückchen, etwas anderes gab es hier nicht) aus den Händen fielen. Laut schreiend flüchteten sie zu Moko, der den sonst so sanftmütigen Jungen erstaunt anstarrte. Die Heilerin hingegen beeindruckte sein Gebrüll nicht sonderlich, denn ohne sich umzudrehen kicherte sie leicht und griff ruhig nach ihrem kleinen Körbchen. „Ist ja schon gut! Zeig' mir mal den Zahn, der Schmerzen verursacht." Da das Licht an Deck um diese Tageszeit das beste war, ließ er sich gleich an Ort und Stelle nieder, während ihm Inázuma bedauernd zulächelte und sich die Hände rieb. „Ich bin ihr Assistent..."

„Na, dann wollen wir mal", flötete Talingo gut gelaunt und bog seinen Kopf kräftig nach hinten. Mit einem kleinen Stöckchen aus eisenhartem Holz klopfte sie behutsam an alle Backenzähne, als er plötzlich einen lauten Schrei ausstieß und sich vor Schmerzen krümmte. „Aua! Das ist er! Mein Weisheitszahn!" Die Heilerin nickte zustimmend und lächelte freundlich. „Ein kleiner Trank, damit du keine Schmerzen fühlst, und dann nichts wie raus mit dem Burschen! Am besten zieht man diese Zähne gleich. Inázuma wird mir dabei helfen, und am besten auch noch du – " Mit einer lässigen Handbewegung wies sie auf Moko, der noch immer ratlos in der Ecke stand und winkte ihn zu sich. „Auf mein Zeichen hältst du ihn fest, ja?" „Hmmpf!" quetschte Sachou verängstigt hervor und schluckte gepresst. Er hielt ja schon zuhause keine Zahnbehandlung ohne Spritze aus, und das waren gut bezahlte Profis, nicht so eine seltsame Kräuterhexe wie die da –

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte Talingo den Trank, der ohnehin nur aus Wasser mit Kräuterzusätzen und einigen Tropfen aus mysteriösen, dickbauchigen Kristallflaschen bestand, zubereitet und goss ihm die Brühe ohne Umstände in den Mund. Als Sachou bemerkte, wie Inázuma und Moko seine Arme packten und sich mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht auch noch auf seine Beine stützten, brach ihm regelrecht der kalte Angstschweiß aus. Eigentlich wollte er ihr noch schnell zurufen, die Schmerzen wären schon so gut wie verschwunden, doch dafür war es bereits zu spät; mit dem Geschick jahrelanger Erfahrung hatte sie wieder seinen Kopf nach hinten gedrückt und eine eiserne Zange, die sie zuvor mit einem alkoholgetränkten Tuch gesäubert hatte, aus ihrem Korb geholt. Dann konnte es losgehen.

„AAARGHHAU!" tönte es laut an Tókui's Ohren, als sie gerade die Treppe heraufkam und bewog sie dazu, an Deck zu eilen, um zu helfen. Als sie allerdings die Menschenansammlung sah, verlangsamte sie ihre Schritte wieder und lugte neugierig in das Durcheinander, dass aus einem verschwitzt – verstörten Sachou, einer zufriedenen Talingo, die triumphierend einen großen, blutverschmierten Backenzahn in ihrer Zange hielt, einem bestürzten Moko und einem mitleidig grinsenden Inázuma bestand. „Was sollte denn _das _werden? Klang, als würde hier jemand geschlachtet werden!" „Aber nein, keine Angst. Wir haben nur gerade deinen Freund hier von großen Qualen befreit!" lächelte Talingo freundlich und drückte ihr den blutenden Zahn zusammen mit einem sauberen Tuch in die Hand. „Da, seine Wunde blutet noch ein bisschen. Würdest du ihm mal das Gesicht abwischen, bitte? Er sieht aus, als hätte er gerade einen Taranga mit den bloßen Zähnen erledigt!" 

Sprachlos starrte Tókui das Häufchen Elend vor sich an, dass einmal als ihr Kapitän bekannt gewesen war. Momentan erinnerte er allerdings eher an einen ausgewrungenen Putzlumpen, wie er da so leise vor sich hin wimmernd am Boden lag, eine Hand fest an seine Backe gepresst. Vorsichtig bückte sie sich und tupfte den Schweiß von seiner Stirn und nach langen Kämpfen auch das Blut von seiner Wange, als es ihr endlich gelungen war, seine Hand davon zu lösen; am besten würde sie ihn wohl ins Bett bringen. Besonders gesund sah er nämlich nicht gerade aus...

Das Wasser in der riesigen Badewanne war angenehm lauwarm und brachte Káshira beinahe zum Einschlafen. Immerhin war die letzte Nacht ziemlich anstrengend gewesen, die nächste stand schon wieder bevor, (das durfte er natürlich nicht ungenutzt vorbeigehen lassen) und er fühlte bohrenden Hunger. Als sein Magen schon zum zweiten Mal lautstark knurrte und seine Rechte forderte, beugte sich Hotáru sanft zu ihm und lächelte zärtlich. „Das klingt aber gar nicht gut. Irgendwo da drin ist ein großes Loch..." Geschickt ließ er seine Finger über den Bauch wandern. „Wo ist es denn? Hier? Oder hier?"

Erschrocken quiekte er leise auf, als Káshira beherzt nach seiner Hand fasste und sie ein ganzes Stück unter den Nabel führte. „Da ist es!" „Pah! Dummkopf!" versetzte Hotáru peinlich berührt und errötete heftig, als er flink nach vorne gezogen wurde und für einen langen Kuss mit seinem Liebhaber verschmolz. Erst als die Tür klappte, fuhren sie entsetzt auseinander und starrten den Eindringling aus großen Augen an. Es war Inázuma, der sich mit wütendem Gesicht und unter steten Schimpfen aus seinen Kleidern schälte und die beiden gar nicht so richtig bemerkt zu haben schien. „Verdammtes _Vieh_, es hat auf meine neuen Sachen gekotzt – auf meine _Hände _und meine _Haare_, wie soll ich dieses eklige Zeug nur rauskriegen, ach, verflucht..."

„Ähm – brauchen Sie Hilfe? Was ist denn passiert?" erkundigte sich Káshira beherzt und grinste den jungen Mann an, der sich nun eilig mit Wasser übergoss und seine Haare einseifte. „Was soll schon gewesen sein? Dieser verdammte kleine Shēngyīn hatte wieder so einen Anfall, bei dem sich die Augen nach innen drehten und der ganze Körper steif wurde – nett, wie ich nun mal bin, wollte ich ihm helfen und hab' eine ganze Ladung von seinen verdauten Heilmittelchen abgekriegt." Wütend rubbelte er sein rotes Haar. „_Nie wieder _helfe ich dem!"

Als er sich wieder aufrichtete und näher an sie herantrat, erkannten beide eine riesige, tiefe Narbe, die sich über seine halbe Brust zog und auch auf dem Rücken weiterführte. Im schummerigen Licht des Badezimmers hatten sie die dunklen Male nicht gleich richtig gesehen. Hotáru schluckte erschrocken und fasste unwillkürlich nach seinem verbundenen Auge. Inázuma bemerkte ihre Blicke und lachte ein wenig amüsiert auf. „Wundert euch wohl, wer mir diesen schmucken Zierrat verpasst hat, hmm? Keine Sorge, ist schon lange her. Ich war noch ziemlich klein, als ein Saurier in meiner Schulter ein Festmahl gesehen hat." Die plötzliche Härte in seinen Augen strafte den leichthin dahergesagten Worten Lügen. Unbewusst ballte sich seine rechte Hand zur Faust und zwar so fest, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.   

Hotáru begann sich schon äußerst mulmig zu fühlen, als Inázuma plötzlich auf seinen Arm starrte und die Spannung mit deutlicher Anstrengung löste. „Das tut mir aber leid," meinte er verlegen, „normalerweise bemühe ich mich, bei solchen Sachen ganz ruhig zu bleiben. Es gelingt mir nur immer nicht ganz -  Erzählt nur Hǎi nichts, sonst wird sie wieder ärgerlich, ja?" Dann beendete er seine Dusche und gesellte sich zu den beiden.

Káshira ritt heute der Teufel; kurz nachdem sich Inázuma zu ihnen in die Wanne bequemt hatte und eine höfliche Unterhaltung begann, ließ er seine linke Hand langsam wandern und strich sanft über Hotáru's Oberschenkel, der bis zu diesem Zeitpunkt nervös und angespannt neben ihm gesessen hatte. Nun allerdings zuckte er heftig zusammen und stöhnte leise. Der rothaarige Mann warf ihm einen kurzen, fragenden Blick zu und zuckte schließlich die Schultern. Vielleicht hatte der Junge ja Schmerzen –

„Mhhm..." Hastig presste Hotáru die Hand vor den Mund, als Káshira immer weiter vorstieß und eine interessante Stelle gefunden hatte, die er nun ausgiebig betreute. Inázuma bemerkte von all dem nicht viel; munter massierte er seine Haut mit einem der kleinen Säckchen ab, die am Rande der Wanne hingen und aus rauem Bast gefertigt waren. Unterdessen erzählte er einige Anekdoten über das Leben an Bord und vergaß auch nicht, ständig zu erwähnen, wie unnötig die Präsenz seines Widersachers Dāorèn seiner Meinung nach auf der Línghún war. „Ehrlich, also echt! Ich könnte den Laden allein schmeißen, nur mit Tsumé und Hǎi, na ja, und den anderen, aber _ihn _bräuchte ich nicht – der kann ja gar nichts – "

Plötzlich klappte die Tür zum zweiten Mal und der Quell seines Ärgers trat mit angeekelter Miene herein. Anscheinend hatte die schlechte Gesundheit des kleinen Pteranodon nun auch von ihm Tribut gefordert. Ohne sie groß zu beachten streifte er hastig seine Kleider vom Leib und säuberte sich gründlich, während er von einem _sehr _verärgerten Inázuma beobachtet und gründlich gemustert wurde. „Du setzt Fett an, Dāorèn, weißt du das eigentlich?" „WAS? Wo?" fuhr der weißhaarige Mann auf und starrte entsetzt an sich herunter, bis er das leise Kichern hörte. „Bist ein Trottel, Dāorèn. Du fällst immer gleich auf alles herein, wie ein Kleinkind." „Ach ja? So wie _du _bin ich aber noch lange nicht!" gab Dāorèn eingeschnappt zurück und trat hoch erhobenen Hauptes zur Badewanne. „Im Gegensatz zu dir hat mich Hǎi viel lieber. Sie verbring mehr Zeit mit mir, das würdest du auch merken, wenn du eine Uhr lesen könntest – " Würdevoll ließ er sich ins Wasser gleiten, nur um gleich wieder mit einem erschrockenen Aufschrei in die Höhe zu jagen. Inázuma hatte mit einem schmierigen Grinsen das Bastsäckchen genau unter seinem Allerwertesten platziert und rieb sich nun vor hinterhältiger Schadenfreude die Hände. „Ist was, Dāorèn?" fragte er scheinheilig und begann in der Folge lauthals zu lachen. „Du bist ja so _dämlich_!" japste er schließlich unter Tränen und wischte sich über die Augen. Dāorèn hingegen lachte nicht, sondern packte wütend das unschuldige Säckchen und knallte es seinem Widersacher kräftig auf den Kopf. Schlagartig verstummte das Lachen, und eine wilde Wasserschlacht begann, während Káshira seine Finger mit einem bedauernden Seufzen wieder entfernte und sich zusammen mit Hotáru in eine Ecke drückte, um keine der unkontrolliert in der Gegend herumfliegenden Gegenstände abzukriegen. „HE! Was soll denn das?" Unbemerkt waren zwei weitere Personen in den Raum getreten, bei deren Anblick nicht nur die zwei in der Ecke im Boden versinken wollten.

„L – Lady Hǎi! So eine Überraschung..." murmelte Dāorèn verlegen, während Hotáru beinahe bis zur Nasenspitze in die Fluten tauchte, knallrot bis über beide Ohren. Ausgerechnet sie und Talingo! Was wollten die beiden nur im Männerbad?

„So, so! Wir streiten mal wieder, was? Ihr wisst ja, welche Strafe darauf steht." Mit einem niederträchtigen Grinsen verschränkte sie die Arme und tappte leicht mit dem Fuß auf. Die beiden Männer erröteten und starrten sie bittend an. „Nein, das nicht – bitte..." „Na los. Keine Widerrede!" antwortete Hǎi hochgradig amüsiert und wedelte auffordernd mit der Hand. „Ich bitte mir ein Küsschen aus! Und zwar ein richtiges, nicht nur auf die Wange!"

Alles Maulen und Stöhnen half den beiden nichts, am Ende mussten sie ja doch nachgeben und es hinter sich bringen. Mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen beugten sie sich nach vorne, Inázuma griff vorsichtig nach dem Kinn seines Gegenüber, ärgerlich schlossen sie noch die Augen, und dann -  Hǎi wartete gespannt auf den Augenblick, in dem sich schließlich ihre Lippen sanft berührten und sich eine ganze Weile nicht mehr voneinander lösten.

„Na _also_! War doch gar nicht so schwer!" jubelte das Mädchen fröhlich und lächelte Talingo glücklich zu, die dem ganzen Schauspiel spöttisch – amüsiert gefolgt war. „Das die zwei noch hier arbeiten – das wundert mich wirklich, weißt du?" „Ach, das war noch gar nichts. Solche Strafen sind sie schon gewöhnt..." gab sie lässig zurück und grinste boshaft. „Du solltest mal sehen, wie süß die beiden in einem Bett aussehen – erst recht ohne Kleidung – "

Mehr brauchte Káshira nicht zu hören. Die war ja _krank _– warum ließen sich die beiden eigentlich so was gefallen? So dumm konnte Liebe doch gar nicht machen –

„Na gut, genug geplaudert! Dāorèn, Inázuma, an die Arbeit, die Pflicht ruft. Und ihr zwei – " Mit einem Kopfnicken wies sie auf Káshira und Hotáru in der Ecke, „Talingo braucht euch. Verbandwechseln und so, das Übliche eben." Murrend erhoben sich die beiden Männer mit schamroten Gesichtern, kleideten sich an und schlichen hinaus, ohne Hǎi direkt an zusehen. Sie blickte ihnen noch eine Weile grinsend nach, dann verließ auch sie den Raum und nur die Ärztin blieb zurück. Diese musterte sie eine Weile prüfend, nickte schließlich wissend und trat zu Hotáru. „Wie fühlst du dich? Ich hoffe, dein Freund hat sich an meine Anweisungen gehalten." Ein kurzer, abschätziger Blick glitt zu Káshira, dann seufzte sie leicht auf. „Na ja, auch egal. Jedenfalls, ich habe heute beschlossen, deinen Verband zu entfernen. Die Wunde ist zwar noch lange nicht verheilt, aber immerhin geschlossen genug, um es zu wagen. Natürlich musst du trotzdem noch verschiedene Kräuterbäder und Salben benutzen, aber ich möchte es versuchen. Vielleicht heilt sie an der frischen Luft schneller." Zuerst freute er sich natürlich, dann allerdings fiel ihm ein, dass sich Káshira immer noch hier befand – die letzte Person, die er bei so was dabeihaben wollte. Wie sollte er ihm bloß klarmachen, dass er dabei allein sein wollte? Glücklicherweise bemerkte es sein Liebhaber von selbst; taktvoll verbeugte er sich und stieg vorsichtig aus der Wanne (Talingo drehte sich natürlich _nicht _weg, viel Anstand schien sie ja nicht zu haben), schlüpfte hastig in seine Kleider und verabschiedete sich. „Ich komme dann wieder, ja? Freue mich für dich!"

Nervös lächelnd blieb Hotáru in der Wanne sitzen und drückte sich verlegen gegen die glatte Wand. „Könnten Sie sich nicht umdrehen? Das wäre nett..."

„Na, du bist aber prüde.", meinte die Heilerin schnippisch und drehte sich gelangweilt zur Wand, ständig entnervt mit dem rechten Fuß auf den Marmorboden tappend, bis er endlich fertig abgetrocknet und in seine Kleider geschlüpft war. Das Herz schlug ihm bis zum Halse. Wie sein Gesicht wohl aussehen würde? Er machte sich große Sorgen –

Nachdem ihn das junge Mädchen zurück in das Zimmer gelotst hatte, in dem er und Káshira bereits die Nacht verbracht hatten, war der große Moment gekommen. Langsam löste sie die Verbände und tupfte noch einmal leicht über den Schnitt, bevor sie sich erbarmte und ihm einen großen Spiegel vor die Nase hielt.

Sehen konnte er mit dem Auge tadellos, soviel war jedenfalls mal sicher. Der Rest – Hotáru sog scharf den Atem ein und erlitt beinahe einen Herzinfarkt, als sein Blick zum ersten Mal auf den Spiegel fiel; eine mindestens fünf Zentimeter lange Narbe zog sich über die Wange.

Natürlich war es ein Schock, denn obwohl er immer jeglichen Kommentar über sein angeblich so hübsches Gesicht mit einem verächtlich – ungläubigen Lachen abgetan hatte, war er sich bis jetzt nicht so hässlich vorgekommen. Bis jetzt.

Als er vor seinem eigenen Spiegelbild saß und die lange, dunkelrote Narbe betrachtete, noch nicht völlig verheilt, die Haut rings umher in allen Farben schillernd und schmerzhaft spannend, kam er sich schlimmer vor als jeder andere Mensch auf dieser Welt. Für ihn gab es nur noch einen einzigen, grausam und punktgenau passenden Ausdruck: _Scheusal_.

„Geh' weg! Ich will jetzt keinen sehen, klar? Verschwinde! _Geh_!" zischte er mit einer so verbittert klingenden Stimme zu Talingo, dass ihr jeglicher Spott sofort im Hals stecken blieb. Erstaunt zuckte sie die Schultern und klopfte ihm leicht auf den Arm. „Was hast du? Sieht doch ganz gut aus! Heilt schnell, der Schnitt wird ja auch noch kleiner werden mit der Zeit, und wenn sich die Haut erst mal beruhigt hat, dann – " „Halt den Mund und geh! Ich will jetzt weder dich noch sonst jemanden sehen, klar?" fauchte Hotáru wieder und konnte nur noch mit Mühe die Tränen zurückhalten, und als sie gegangen war, gab es kein Halten mehr. Müde, verzagt und mutlos warf er sich schließlich der Länge nach auf den weichen Futón und vergrub den Stein des Anstoßes in seinen Armen. Wenn er dieses zerstörte Gesicht noch einmal sehen musste, konnte er für die Sauberkeit des Zimmers nicht mehr garantieren. Es war schrecklich, einfach furchtbar. Im Grunde seines Herzens, so tief, dass er selbst kaum einmal dorthin vordrang, war er sich nie so hässlich oder unansehnlich vorgekommen wie jetzt. Káshira würde ihn nicht mehr haben wollen, und wenn er sich doch noch zu einem Küsschen erbarmen würde, dann nur aus Mitleid. Und darauf konnte er nun wirklich verzichten, es war das letzte, dass er wollte. 

Irgendwie tat es gut, sich wieder mal so richtig auszuweinen, obwohl er sich danach vermutlich beinahe schlechter fühlen würde als momentan, aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte ja Zeit...

Es mussten mehrere Stunden vergangen sein, in denen er abwechselnd wie ein Schoßhund geheult oder stumm und bockig gegen die Decke gestarrt hatte. Die Stille tat gut, so konnte er sich wenigstens ein klein wenig an die neue Situation gewöhnen. Dann klappte die Tür.

„Hier bist du also." Kamomé klang wie immer, kühl und besonnen, nicht einmal sonderlich besorgt über sein verweintes Gesicht. Mit gemessenen Schritten durchquerte sie den Raum und tauchte erst mal ein sauberes Tuch in die Schüssel mit klarem Wasser, die auf einem kleinen Kästchen neben dem Bett stand, um ihm das klamme Gewebe, ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken, auf die Stirn legte. „So, und jetzt wischst du dir mal das Gesicht ab. Warum weinst du überhaupt? Wie ich sehe, bist du den Verband endlich los. Freust du dich denn nicht?" „Worüber sollte ich mich schon freuen?" gab er lustlos zurück. „Auf diese Verunstaltung, die mal ein Gesicht war, kann ich nicht besonders stolz sein, oder? Jeder läuft weg, wenn er diese Fratze sieht." „Ach ja? Laufe ich etwa?" fragte Kamomé spitz und bestrafte ihn mit einem kurzen, schmerzhaften Klaps auf den Arm. „Du _Idiot_. Glaubst du etwa, eine kleine Schramme wie die da wäre so schrecklich? Mach dich nicht lächerlich." Mit einem Hauch von frivoler Neugier umweht setzte sie sich plötzlich auf die Bettkante und lächelte spitzbübisch. „Was ist eigentlich mit dir und Ryōki los? Ich konnte ein wenig aus Hayasé herausquetschen – ist das wahr?" Als er verlegen und zustimmend nickte, grinste sie noch ein wenig mehr. „Das ist ja süß. Hund und Katze in einem Bett! Aber ich gönne es euch beiden."

„Vergiss' es!" platzte Hotáru plötzlich heraus. „Er wird mich nicht mehr _haben wollen_, mit diesem Gesicht! Kapierst du das?"

Noch bevor sie antworten konnte, ging wieder die Tür und ein ziemlich verwirrter Watarí, der sich anscheinend gerade vor irgendeiner Arbeit gedrückt  hatte, denn er hielt noch Nadel und Faden in seinen Händen, taumelte in den Raum und entdeckte Hotáru mit einem leisen, entzückten Schrei. „Ah, Ho- chan! Habe ich dich endlich gefunden!"

Als er allerdings die rotgeränderten Augen und den bitteren Zug um den Mund seines Freundes sah, erschrak er heftig und stürmte zu ihm. „Was ist denn passiert? Nun sag' doch!"

„Es ist nichts.", gab Hotáru dumpf und niedergeschlagen zurück, das war allerdings die falsche Antwort für Watarí, der sogleich erschrocken die Arme um ihn schlang und seinen besten Freund fest und dennoch zärtlich an sich drückte. „Nun sag' doch! Warum bist du so traurig? Aber ich bin froh, dass der Verband weg ist. Jetzt sieht man dein Gesicht wenigstens wieder ganz!" „Also, ob das was Gutes wäre!" keifte Hotáru bissig zurück und bemühte sich redlich, dem kräftigen Griff zu entkommen. Aber Watarí war stark, und er selbst nach seiner Krankheit viel zu geschwächt, um eine ernsthafte Chance zu bekommen. Amüsiert sah Kamomé zu, wie er sich immer weniger wehrte und zuletzt müde und kraftlos in seinen Armen zusammensank. Watarí lächelte stolz und wiegte ihn wie ein Baby hin und her; endlich gehörte sein Herzblatt ihm. Wie gut, dass er nicht ahnte, was in diesem Zimmer und genau auf diesem Bett die Nacht zuvor geschehen war! Káshira hätte dann wohl ein paar Zähen eingebüßt.

Hotáru wunderte sich unterdessen ein wenig über seinen Freund. Seit wann benahm sich Watarídori eigentlich so seltsam? Ständig suchte er Hautkontakt und ähnliches, das hatte er früher doch nie getan. Vermutlich aus Mitleid! Aber das konnte er sich sparen, so was wollte er nicht, das würde er ihm noch sagen.

Kamomé erhob sich leise und ging; unter dem Türbogen traf sie mit Huǒshān zusammen, die den beiden Jungen auf dem Bett einen seltsamen Blick zuwarf, denn immerhin hatte sie Káshira zusammen mit Hotáru gesehen und verstand somit die enge Umarmung mit Watarí nicht ganz. Schweigend warf sie einen neuen Yūkata über den kleinen Sessel in der Ecke und verschwand eilig, um das Problem ausführlich mit Aañkh und Dāorèn zu besprechen, die sich gerade zusammen eine Tasse Tee gönnten. Atemlos stürmte die Kleine in den Raum.

„He! Ihr glaubt nicht, was ich – " begann sie gerade, als ihr Blick auf Aañkh fiel und sie verstummen ließ. „Was hast du denn? Ist dir nicht gut?" plapperte sie erschrocken hervor, als Dāorèn rasch die Hand hob und sie zum Schweigen brachte. „Sei mal ein bisschen leise, ja? Aañkh hat im Moment ziemliche Sorgen." „Ach, laß' nur. Es ist ja nicht so schlimm!" begann die ruhige Frau mit ungewohnt fahriger Stimme. „Ich konnte nichts anderes erwarten!"

Ungeduldig hockte sich Huǒshān auf den Boden und musterte sie scharf. „Hattest du etwa Ärger oder Streit? Erzählen kannst du es uns doch!"

Als sie in die zwei erwartungsvollen Gesichter sah, die sich ihr zuwandten, seufzte Aañkh schließlich laut und müde auf; dann begann sie widerwillig zu sprechen.

„Na gut, wenn ihr es unbedingt wissen müsst! Es ist wegen Talingo. Wir kennen uns schon länger, nicht erst seit dieser Schiffsreise, sondern schon seit einigen Jahren. Bevor ich auf der Línghún zu arbeiten begann, war ich Heilerin am Königshof. Und Talingo war ebenfalls dort. Die ersten zwei, drei Jahre gingen glatt, ich sah nicht viel von ihr, sondern musste mit der alten Frau, die von Kōri und Yánshí mitgebracht worden war, zusammenarbeiten. Schon mit ihr war es nicht leicht, gut auszukommen, doch es ging so einigermaßen. Aber als Talingo zwölf Jahre alt wurde und sich immer mehr in die Angelegenheiten der Heiler einmischte, wurde es langsam schlimmer und schlimmer. Sie zog alle anderen auf ihre Seite, weil sie außergewöhnlich begabt war, alles schien ihr zu gelingen, jede Krankheit wurde geheilt." Aañkh schluckte leicht und schüttelte sich. „Nur mir gelang nichts mehr. Meine Patienten gerieten immer mehr in Lebensgefahr, ihre Wunden heilten schlecht, meine Medizin half nicht mehr. Da hatte Talingo den Hebelpunkt gefunden, nach dem sie anscheinend immer gesucht hatte, denn binnen eines Jahres war mein Ruf dahin und sie setzte es durch, dass man mich vom Königshof verbannte. Danach konnte ich keine Stellung mehr finden, da jeder meiner Kunst misstraute. Hätte Hǎi mich nicht aufgenommen, wäre mir keine andere Wahl mehr geblieben, als in Schimpf und Schande zu meiner Familie zurückzukehren. Und heiraten wollte ich nicht, denn etwas anderes wäre mir dann nicht mehr übrig geblieben."

Als sie so geendet hatte, starrte sie Huǒshān mit offenem Mund an, während Dāorèn sanft ihre Hand tätschelte und noch etwas Tee nachgoss. Nach einer kurzen Weile begann er zu sprechen, um ihr wieder ein wenig Mut zu machen; Huǒshān stimmte ihm kräftig zu.

„Auf der Línghún warst du doch immer unentbehrlich, Aañkh. Auch wenn du dich jetzt mit Talingo nicht gut verstehst, sie wird nicht ewig hier bleiben! Und Hǎi hat dich gerne. Du bist unsere Freundin!"

Aber Aañkh war nicht völlig überzeugt. „Talingo ist ebenso mit Hǎi befreundet wie ich. Und heute hat sie bereits darüber gemäkelt, wie schlecht der Verband sei, den ich gemacht habe, denn sie kann ja alles besser. _Du _musst dir ja keine Sorgen machen, dass sie dich hinauswirft! Weder du noch Inázuma. Huǒshān auch nicht, Tsumé ist für die Küche da, und ihre alte Meisterin wird sie wohl auch nicht von Bord weisen. Aber ich! Durch Talingo bin ich leicht zu ersetzen. Sie wird vielleicht gar nicht mehr am Königshofe aufgenommen, immerhin hat auch sie dazu beigetragen, dass die Gefangenen des Königs entkamen. Na ja, und da ist die Línghún doch der geeignetste Ort für einen Neubeginn!" lachte sie bitter und wischte sich leicht über die Augen. Huǒshān hielt es nicht mehr aus und sprang mit einer heftigen Bewegung auf die Beine. „So ein _Unsinn_! Das würde Lady Hǎi niemals tun. Wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass du Talingo nicht magst, dann schickt sie die ganz sicher weg! Keine Sorge!" Und mit einem Satz war sie zur Tür hinaus und verschwand polternd um die Ecke.

Kopfschüttelnd, doch mit dem Ansatz eines leichten Lächelns sahen ihr die beiden erwachseneren Seefahrer noch eine ganze Weile schweigend nach.

Hotáru war unterdessen eingenickt und in einen leichten, unruhigen Schlaf gefallen; Watarí machte sich Sorgen. Abgesehen davon wunderte er sich sehr über den seltsamen Yūkata, den sein Freund hier trug; offensichtlich fehlten da ein paar Teile. Leise aufseufzend erhob er sich schließlich, um sich etwas zu trinken zu holen, Essen wäre auch nicht schlecht. So schön es ansonsten war, hier bei Hotáru zu sitzen, ein voller Magen hatte eben auch seinen Reiz. Vorsichtig erhob er sich und schlich nach draußen.

Unterdessen hatte Káshira seinen Liebhaber schon überall verzweifelt gesucht, er wollte sein Gesicht sehen, mit ihm sprechen, und ein weiches Bett war auch nicht zu verachten... Verlegen vor sich hin kichernd und mit roten Ohren versuchte er sein Glück schließlich wieder bei dem Raum, in dem sie die letzte Nacht verbracht hatten. Mit einem leicht unruhigen Gesichtsausdruck lag Hotáru in den weichen Kissen und schlief; die rechte Hälfte seines Kopfes war tief in den Decken verschwunden. Leise und zärtlich schlich Káshira zu ihm und berührte sanft seine Schulter; mit einem heftigen Ruck fuhr Hotáru hoch und schlug entsetzt den Arm vor sein rechtes Auge, als er ihn erkannte. „Káshira... Warum bist du denn hier?" quetschte er verlegen hervor, während ein eisiger Schock nach seinem Herzen fasste. „Ist der Verband endlich herunten? Zeig' doch mal!" lächelte sein Liebhaber freundlich und versuchte, einen Blick auf das weiße Gesicht zu erhaschen. Hotáru aber drückte sich immer fester in die Kissen und legte die Arme um seinen Kopf. „Sieh' mich bitte nicht an, geh' weg! Wenn du mich siehst, dann willst du nie mehr was mit mir zu tun haben.", wimmerte er kläglich. Káshira war im ersten Moment zutiefst erstaunt, dann zog er entschlossen die Hände von seinem Gesicht und drehte ihn herum. „Was hast du denn?" „Ich bin ein Scheusal, dass ist alles!" kreischte Hotáru zur Antwort und bemühte sich redlich, sein Gesicht wieder zu verbergen. Doch Káshira war wie üblich stärker und schaffte es, ihn ganz herumzudrehen, sein Gesicht zwischen beide Hände zu nehmen und es genau zu betrachten.

Klar, die Narbe war noch ziemlich rot und sah schmerzhaft aus; auch die leichte Schwellung der Augenumgebung war zu sehen. Aber alles in allem –

„Und _das _soll so schlimm sein? Du siehst doch niedlich aus!" flüsterte er schließlich sanft und beugte sich nach vorne, um die rechte Wange zärtlich zu küssen und mit der Zunge leicht an der Narbe herumzuspielen. Im ersten Moment hatte sich Hotáru völlig versteift und krampfartig die Luft angehalten, dann allerdings begriff er, dass es seinem Liebhaber offensichtlich Ernst war. Machte es ihm wirklich nichts aus? Aber die Wunde sah doch immer noch so hässlich aus...

Plötzlich erhob sich Káshira, packte ihn um die Hüften und hob ihn leicht und geschickt hoch.

„Komm, gehen wir woanders hin! Ich möchte nicht, dass uns Talingo oder sonst wer aufspürt, Tókui weiß ja auch, dass wir hier sind.", meinte er leichthin und griff auch noch nach dem Yūkata, der Vergessen in der Ecke lag. „Jetzt ist ja ohnehin schon Nachmittag, dann können wir bald zu Abend essen. Glaub' mir, selbst wenn du jetzt noch keinen Hunger hast, wirst du ihn sicherlich in Kürze haben!" „Ja, aber – _ekelst _du dich denn nicht? Der Schnitt sieht doch einfach _furchtbar_ aus- " begann Hotáru verwirrt und wurde durch einen Kuss sofort unterbrochen. „Idiot! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie hübsch du bist!" rief sein Liebhaber ärgerlich aus und drückte ihn fest in die Kissen des Futón, der in einem kleinen Zimmer richtiggehend auf sie zu warten schien. Aber das konnte doch selbst Hǎi nicht vorhergesehen haben!

Während sich die beiden in ihrem neuen Zimmer bis zum Abendessen vergnügten, fand Watarí seinen Liebling nicht wieder. Verwirrt öffnete er verschiedene Türen, wurde von Tsumé aus seinem Privatgemach geworfen und stöberte Talingo auf, die gerade einen geheimnisvollen Trank aus sehr eigenartigen Zutaten zusammenbraute, aber der Grund seiner Suche blieb auch weiterhin verschwunden. In weiser Voraussicht hatte Káshira sowohl den Riegel als auch einen Stuhl vor die Tür geschoben und blieb somit ungestört, im Gegensatz zu Tókui und Sachou, zu denen Watarí uneingeladen hereinplatzte. Und das gerade in dem Moment, in dem Sachou nach ihrer Hand gegriffen und im Fiebertaumel „Mama" geflüstert hatte. Natürlich war Tókui nicht im geringsten beeindruckt oder so; trotzdem überzog eine leichte Röte ihr verlegenes Gesicht. Gut, dass Yumí dafür die Entschuldigung mit seinem gerissenen Zahn hatte! Sonst würde sie ganz anders –

„Was suchst du denn hier, Ukí? Hast du was verloren?" fragte sie erstaunt, als der schwarzhaarige Junge verlegen in der Tür stand und nach Worten rang. Schließlich gelang es ihm doch, sich einigermaßen zu fassen und seine Frage hervorzuquetschen. „Entschuldigung, aber habt ihr zufällig Hotáru gesehen? Ich kann ihn nicht finden..." „Nein, tut mir leid. In letzter Zeit war ich hier und habe mich um Yumí gekümmert – Talingo hat ihm einen Weisheitszahn gezogen. Schlimme Sache! Jetzt hat er Fieber, der Arme!" lächelte sie freundlich und zuckte nachdenklich die Schultern. „Hast du schon bei Káshira nachgesehen? _Der _weiß sicherlich mehr..." Watarí begriff nicht, warum sie kicherte und runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Ach, was! Die zwei können sich doch gar nicht leiden, oder? Warum sollten sie dann zusammen irgendwo sein, hmm?"

Für einen Moment war sich Tókui nicht sicher, ob er sie nicht auf den Arm nehmen wollte; als sie allerdings in seine Augen sah und darin nur ehrliche Sorge und ein wenig Ärger sah, verstand sie plötzlich und wurde weich. Instinktiv durchschaute sie ihn und wurde sich darüber im klaren, dass Hotáru mehr als nur einen Freund hatte, der mehr wollte als nur Freundschaft... Ihre Stirn runzelte sich mitleidig, aber aus Gründen der Pietät gegenüber Káshira zuckte sie wiederum nur gleichgültig die Schultern und drehte sich wieder zu ihrem Patienten. „Tut mir leid, keine Ahnung. Vielleicht wollte er ja was essen und ist in der Kombüse." „Hmm, ja... vielleicht hast du recht, danke, Hayasé.", antwortete Watarí zweifelnd und drehte sich zögernd um. Dann gab er sich schließlich einen Ruck und ging vollends hinaus, noch immer auf der Suche.

Während die Línghún nun schon den zweiten Tag in Richtung Casava segelte und die Pfadfinder ein Abenteuer nach dem anderen erlebten, war auch der General nicht untätig geblieben. Sofort, nachdem die Kinder geflohen waren, hatte man ihn vor den König zitiert und unangenehm gerügt. Shi Huángdì brüllte, schrie und tobte schlimmer als jeder Saurier; denn nicht nur die Gefangenen, sondern auch der kleine Pterosaurier waren fort und da auch die fähigste Heilerin des Hofes zu den Flüchtigen gehörte, war sein Ärger grenzenlos. Zu allem Überfluss war auch Hohenpriester Chié aufgetaucht, wie immer flankiert von seinen ständigen Begleitern Hakunétsu und Fánghù, die Mosar mit starren Augen musterten und ihm gehörige Angst einjagten. Noch hatte Chié  nichts gesagt; allerdings war es mehr als deutlich, dass bei einem neuerlichen Versagen diesmal _er _die Bestrafung in die Hand nehmen würde.

Wie Mosar den Hohenpriester kannte, würde er ihn vermutlich auf einen Insektenhaufen binden und elend verrecken lassen. Oder er würde ihm bei lebendigem Leibe die Eingeweide herausschneiden und sie dann vor ihm auf eine Leine hängen...  Als er mit klopfendem Herzen und anscheinend mehr Glück, als ihm bewusst war, wieder bei seinen Leuten in der Kaserne saß, unterbrach die sanfte Stimme seines Hauptmanns solche und andere triste Gedanken. „General?" meinte der dunkelhaarige Mann leise und beugte sich zu seinem geistesabwesenden Vorgesetzten. „Die Mannschaft steht natürlich voll und ganz hinter Euch. Wenn Ihr befehlt, dann schwärmen wir noch in dieser Stunde in alle Himmelsrichtungen aus, um die Flüchtigen zu finden..." Wider Erwarten taten diese Worte wohl. Obwohl Mosar ihn schon oft wegen seiner zu großen Weichherzigkeit gerügt hatte, wäre er jederzeit dazu bereit gewesen, Sākuru den Majorsposten wegzunehmen und ihn Matandua zu geben, wenn Sākuru nicht schlicht und einfach der bessere Beobachter und kühlere Stratege gewesen wäre...

Die Tür klappte und sein Major trat ein, wie üblich ein abschätziges Lächeln auf den Lippen und sein Schwert, an dem Blut klebte, in der Hand. Nach einer kurzen, knappen Verbeugung trat er zu den beiden Offizieren hin und spitzte aufmerksam die Ohren, als Mosar sofort direkt und ohne Einleitung zu ihnen sprach. „Matandua, Sākuru! Ihr beide wart ebenso wie ich in der Arena, deshalb frage ich euch: Kamen euch die Männer bekannt vor?" Matandua schüttelte nur nachdenklich den Kopf und schwieg, während der Major sofort schaltete. „Das waren nicht nur _Männer_, General. Die Person, die den Jungen mitten in der Arena rettete, war definitiv eine Frau, eine junge Frau, würde ich sagen." Leise und für die anderen unhörbar seufzend nickte Mosar zustimmend und zuckte im Geist die Achseln. Das war eben das Problem. Sākuru hatte sofort begriffen, das die Gestalt auf dem Lambeosaurier eine Frau war, Matandua dagegen fehlte der Blick für solche Details. Es war ein Jammer...

„Worauf wartet ihr noch?" fragte er sanft und hob milde erstaunt den Kopf. „Sucht alle Häfen ab, befragt die Hafenmeister und verfolgt jedes in Frage kommende Schiff! Und – " Mit Erstaunen sahen die Offiziere ein leichtes Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. „Es würde mich wundern, wenn die Línghún nicht zufällig ebenfalls vor Anker gelegen hätte und zur selben Zeit abgelegt hat. Welch Zufall!" Nun lachte er wirklich, während sich seine Untergebenen ratlos gegenseitig anstarrten und dann seinen Befehlen Folge leisteten.

Der junge General selbst packte noch am selben Abend seine Sachen und verabschiedete sich wieder einmal von einer aufgeregten Yamanéko, die vor allem über das Verschwinden der Heilerin rätselte und ihm gute Reise wünschte, ohne eingeschnappt zu sein. Schließlich war sie diesmal ganz in der Nähe eines aufregenden Vorkommnisses gewesen!

Als er sich gerade auf dem Weg zu den Ställen befand, wurde er plötzlich von königlichen Lakaien zurückgepfiffen und sofort und unverzüglich zum Hohenpriester befohlen, der ihn bereits in seinem Arbeitszimmer nahe dem Schrein hinter dem Schloss erwartete. Er schrieb, anscheinend völlig vertieft, und ließ ihn erst mal eine gehörige Weile warten, bis sich seine Aufmerksamkeit dem angespannt und unglücklich dasitzenden General zuwandte.

„Nun, General Mosar? Fleißig auf der Jagt?" lächelte er beunruhigend und wirkte gefährlicher als jeder Raubsaurier. Mosar schluckte verlegen und zwang sich zu einer leidlich gehorsamen Erwiderung. „Natürlich, Hohenpriester. Weder ich noch meine Männer rasten oder ruhen, bevor wir nicht – " „Schön, schön.", schnitt der Hohenpriester seine Worte mit einer raschen Handbewegung ab, erhob sich und kramte nach einem grün schillernden, eigenartig geschliffenen Stein, der in ein seidenes Tuch geschlagen in einem Beutelchen lag. „Ich bin der letzte, der Euch von dieser Mission abhalten will, noch dazu, wo doch Shi Huángdì ohnehin so verstimmt ist. Nein, worum ich Euch nur bitten will, ist dies: Solltet Ihr diesen kleinen, entflohenen Shēngyīn finden, dann zeigt ihm erst mal diesen Stein, denn dann wird er Euch folgen, wohin auch immer Ihr es ihm befehlt." Mit diesen Worten wandte er sich wieder seinen Papieren zu und schickte Mosar mit einem befehlenden Wink hinaus; Hakunétsu folgte ihm und schlug das Tor hinter ihm zu. Sinnend betrachtete Mosar den kleinen Beutel in seiner Hand und machte sich nicht zum ersten Mal Gedanken über die Redlichkeit dieses Priesters...


	36. Eine bittere Entdeckung

36. Kapitel

Eine bittere Entdeckung 

„Ich fange an, mir Sorgen um das Wetter zu machen", meinte Hǎi unvermittelt zu Ráiu, als beide wieder an Deck saßen, die alte Frau an einer riesigen Pfeife ziehend. „Die Stürme werden nicht auf sich warten lassen. Ich kann das Wetter fühlen und es schlägt bald um, wenn wir uns nicht beeilen, werden wir Uerū nicht schnell genug erreichen können. Und Ròushíyú hat keinen so geeigneten Hafen, wie ich dachte. Morgen werden wir in Casava ankommen, sehr früh, wenn die Sonne aufgeht, und dann müssen wir uns sehr beeilen. Nach Ròushíyú sind es ja schon zwei Tage, nach Uerū drei." „Hmm.", antwortete Ráiu unbestimmt und starrte den Rauchringen hinterher, die sie kunstvoll gegen den Mast geblasen hatte. „Was wirst du wegen der anderen Sache tun? Mosar ist nicht dumm, er hat dich sicher erkannt." „Das interessiert mich nicht.", versetzte Hǎi, urplötzlich ernst und verschlossen geworden, während sie unruhig an ihren Haaren zupfte. „Die Zeiten sind längst vorbei und werden nicht mehr wiederkehren. Also vergiss' es, ja?" „Du kannst nicht immer davonlaufen. Eines Tages wirst du entweder freiwillig zurückkehren, oder er wird dich durch die Soldaten holen lassen. Es- " Weiter kam sie nicht mehr, denn Hǎi war wütend aufgesprungen und starrte sie erbost an. „Schlag es dir aus dem Kopf! Wenn ich noch mal solchen Unsinn höre, dann – " Aufgebracht drehte sie sich um und verschwand unter Deck, vermutlich um sich von Inázuma oder sonst jemandem trösten zu lassen, während die alte Frau stirnrunzelnd den Kopf schüttelte und weiter an ihrer Pfeife zog.

Unterdessen wanderte Hotáru am anderen Ende des Schiffdecks langsam hin und her, hielt sich an der Brüstung fest und betrachtete staunend das schimmernde Meer. Tief unter ihm tummelten sich riesige Fischschwärme, deren silberne Leiber hin und wieder im hellen Mondlicht aufblitzten. Dazwischen konnte man sogar einige Ammoniten erkennen, die zwischen dem ganzen schwebten und mit ihren räuberischen Tentakeln nach den Fischen schnappten. Hin und wieder sprang auch ein kleiner Ichthyosaurier nach oben und durchbrach die ruhige Wasseroberfläche, die dann wie ein riesiger Spiegel zu zerbrechen schien... alles in allem eine bemerkenswert schöne Nacht. Und trotzdem musste er plötzlich an Hachinohe denken – wie es jetzt zuhause wohl aussah? Machten sich ihre Eltern Sorgen? Wo würden sie ihre hoffnungslose Suche beginnen, und würden sie jemals aufgeben? Es tat ihm leid, dass sie irgendwann einsehen mussten, dass ihren Kindern nicht mehr zu helfen war – vermutlich ertrunken, unerreichbar gesunken auf dem Meeresgrund, ewig schlafend...

Wie hatten sie nur jemals denken können, dieser Planet hier, so schön er auch war, sei etwas anderes als ein Gefängnis? Sie würden es niemals schaffen, von hier wegzukommen. Am Anfang hatten sie sich an diese winzige Hoffnung geklammert, dass man von überallher, wo man hingekommen war, auf dem selben Weg wieder zurückkommen musste. Aber das war nicht wahr. Manchmal strandete man irgendwo in Ewigkeit, wie hatten sie überhaupt auf Manua hören können? Auf dieses seltsame Mädchen, dass jetzt abgehauen war und mit irgendwelchen Räubern ihr Unwesen trieb. Er hatte sie schon von Anfang an nicht leiden können.

Hotáru ahnte nicht, dass er aus der Dunkelheit heraus schon seit einer ganzen Weile beobachtet wurde, und zwar von einem Paar ziemlich nervöser Augen, die einem nicht minder nervösen Watarí gehörten. Jetzt endlich hatte er den Mut gefasst, den er brauchte, um das Objekt seiner Begierde anzusprechen. Hier und jetzt würde er Hotáru sagen, wie sehr er ihn liebte und brauchte – und sollte er lachen, würde er einfach ins Meer springen. So einfach war das. Während Watarí tief Luft holte und entschlossen die Fäuste ballte, raste nur dieser eine Satz durch sein verzweifeltes Hirn; es war so einfach. Er würde jetzt da hin gehen und Hotáru ansprechen, und dann –

Plötzlich hörte man Schritte; irgend jemand kam gerade die enge Treppe zur Reling hinauf und ging in ihre Richtung. Selbst der durch das belebte Spiel des Mondes auf dem Wasser abgelenkte Hotáru horchte auf und lächelte unerwartet glücklich, als er den Ankömmling erkannte und ging ihm ein paar Schritte entgegen. Watarí hingegen zog sich noch tiefer in die schwarzen Schatten zurück, um zu horchen.

Der Neuankömmling war Káshira, der Hotáru ohne Umschweife um die Taille packte und zärtlich küsste, was bei ihrem ungebetenen Zuschauer einen halben Herzinfarkt auslöste. _Die _beiden? DIE? Aber – er und Káshira – die hatten sich doch noch _nie _leiden können...

Als sich das Pärchen auch noch dazu entschloss, noch eine Weile gemeinsam den Mond zu betrachten und leise kichernd miteinander flüsterte, zerbrach etwas in ihm, und er schlich sich so leise davon, wie er zuvor gekommen war. Weder Hotáru noch Káshira bemerkten auch nur das geringste; das leise Scharren auf den Holzplanken hielten beide achtlos für den Wind.

Außer Sicht – und Hörweite musste sich Watarí einen Moment setzten, bevor er wieder klar denken konnte. Schmerzhaft pochte sein Herz an die Rippen, sein Mund fühlte sich so trocken an, als hätte er seit Tagen nichts mehr getrunken, und die Hände zitterten unkontrollierbar. Was war nur geschehen? _Wie _hatte das nur geschehen können? _Warum_?

Aber so sehr er sich auch bemühte, in dieser Nacht kam Watarí auf keine logische Antwort. Schmerzhafte Gedanken flatterten durch sein gemartertes Hirn, während er die Fäuste so fest geballt hielt, dass die Nägel in das zarte Fleisch des Handballen einschnitten und kleine, halbmondförmige Narben blieben.

„He! Ukí! Ich will mit Káshira reden, und zwar gleich! Weißt du, wo er ist?" Das war keine Frage, sondern ein glatter Befehl. Kiíchigo war dicht vor ihm aufgetaucht und musterte sein verkniffenes Gesicht mit aufreizend angewiderter Miene. Langsam hob Watarí den Kopf und musterte ihr hochmütiges, schönes Gesicht, während er sich sowohl den qualvollen, langsamen Tod seines Kontrahenten oder aber einen Amoklauf gut vorstellen konnte – dann kam ihm eine kleine, feine, boshafte Idee.

„Sieh' doch mal da hinten nach, aber sei leise", meinte er darum nur kurz, bevor er sich wieder schweigend umwandte und leicht wankend in der Dunkelheit unter Deck verschwand.

Am nächsten Morgen kamen sie zeitig in Casava an und gingen vor Anker; Hǎi musste eilig Wasser nachtanken und sich um die Vorräte kümmern. Noch dazu hatte sie Sachou, der inzwischen von den Toten auferstanden und wieder in der Lage, schmerzfrei und deutlich zu sprechen war, eindringlich um den Gefallen, Aói zu retten, gebeten. Die schöne Seefahrerin war zwar nicht sonderlich begeistert gewesen, aber gut –

„Na _schön_! Ich werde eurem Freund schon helfen. Jetzt sitzt er ja schon lange genug im Bau, da schaden ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht – " meuterte sie gespielt ärgerlich, während Sachou verlegen die Finger knetete, eine wütende Tókui im Nacken.

Watarí ignorierte seinen ehemals besten Freund geflissentlich, unterdessen lief Kiíchigo mit knallrot geheulten Augen herum und suchte jemanden, bei dem sie sich aussprechen konnte. Bei Kamomé hatte sie allerdings am wenigsten Glück, denn die hielt ihr auch gleich noch eine heftige und lange Predigt über die Wörter „Diskretion" und „Privatsphäre". Und zu den Kleinen mochte sie nicht gehen.

Shíkū zu befreien ging schneller und leichter, als Hǎi gedacht hätte. Da seine Aufgabe als Waffenerzeuger nun beendet war, da das Heer nun alles weitere übernommen hatte, wurde er nicht mehr allzu scharf bewacht und war gegen ein paar schwere Goldmünzen leicht aus seiner Zelle zu befreien. Fröhlich und wie immer in seinem Rededrang ungebrochen hüpfte er glücklich um seine Retter herum und plapperte so lange, bis es Hǎi schließlich nicht mehr aushielt und ihm am Markt einige Süßigkeiten kaufen ließ. Vorsichtig, um nicht von einem der Marktweiber erkannt und aufgedeckt zu werden, eilten sie schließlich Richtung Schiff. Plötzlich allerdings blieb Aói stocksteif stehen und war nicht mehr zum Weitergehen zu bewegen. Mit zitterndem Zeigefinger wies er auf ein kleines, gedrungenes Haus.

„Das „Xiānměide"! Mein Onkel, sein Laden! Der Dreckskerl!" sprudelte es plötzlich ohne Punkt und Komma aus ihm heraus. „Ich will ihm die Meinung sagen!"

„Später, Shíkū, wenn du in Sicherheit bist. Jetzt bist du bloß ein entlaufener Gefangener, den die Soldaten ohne Umstände wieder einsperren und diesmal sicher härter bestrafen würden. Gib' deine Rachepläne im Moment auf!" hielt ihm Hǎi entgegen, doch er hörte nicht auf sie. „Nein, ich werd's ihm jetzt sagen! Mitten ins Gesicht!" kreischte der blauhaarige Junge wütend und wand sich überraschend kräftig aus ihrem Griff.

Ärgerlich zischend folgten ihm Hǎi und Dāorèn, die sich gegenseitig böse Vorwürfe über die blöde Idee, diesem undankbaren Kerl zu helfen, machten. Atemlos blieben sie vor der geschlossenen Hintertüre stehen; glücklicherweise hatte der Junge genügend Verstand besessen, nicht zur Vordertür hereinzuplatzen, wo jeder sie gesehen hätte.

Ein dunkelhäutiger, nicht unattraktiver Mann öffnete und betrachtete den aufgebrachten Jungen und seine ungewöhnliche Begleitung schweigend, bis er sie nach einigen Sekunden zögernd ins Haus ließ. „Dein Onkel ist mit dem Verkauf beschäftigt. Ihr müsst hier im Lager warten.", meinte er kühl, bevor er sich wieder seiner Arbeit zuwandte und sie einfach stehen ließ. Hǎi warf sich schnell auf den einzigen Stuhl, der an einem kleinen Tisch stand, streckte die Beine aus und griff ungeniert nach einer ananasähnlichen Frucht. Stück für Stück verschwand sie in ihrem hübschen Mund, während Dāorèn abwechselnd sowohl sie als auch die Früchte hungrig musterte. Schließlich bemerkte sie es lachend und ließ ihn freundlicherweise am Boden neben ihrem Stuhl Platz nehmen, wo er dann ebenfalls ein paar Scheiben abkassierte. Aói bekam gar nichts.

Endlich bequemte sich sein Onkel, zu erscheinen und sich den giftigen Blicken seines Neffen zu stellen. Shíkū schien älter und gebeugter geworden zu sein, seitdem er Aói gegen klingende Münze verraten hatte; sein Haar war noch grauer als sonst und die furchigen Hände zitterten. Lady Hǎi streifte er lediglich mit einem kurzen, angsterfüllten Seitenblick; dann glitten seine unstet umherirrenden Augen zur Seite, als hätte er etwas Unangenehmes gesehen. Schwer atmend nahm er auf dem zweiten wackeligen Stuhl Platz und musterte seinen Neffen für einen kurzen, abschätzigen Moment. „Was willst du?"

„Was ich will? Da _fragst _du auch noch so scheinheilig? Ich will eine Entschuldigung und eine Rechtfertigung deinerseits, klar? Schließlich musste ich nur wegen _deiner _Geldgier so lange im Gefängnis sitzen!", kreischte Aói empört auf und sprang mit einem einzigen, heftigen Satz direkt vor ihn hin und hielt ihm seinen Zeigefinger unter die Nase. „Na los, ich warte!"

„Da kannst du lange warten. Ich bereue nichts.", erwiderte der Alte trotzig und verschränkte störrisch die Arme vor seinem Bauch, obwohl er im Innersten zitterte. Nach einer Weile war es ihm schon gehörig an die Nieren gegangen, dass er wirklich _so _weit gegangen war – aber der Major hatte ihn so gut gelöhnt, dass er einfach nicht widerstehen - 

„Ich wüsste da einen Kompromiss.", warf Hǎi urplötzlich ruhig ein, als sie die beiden Trotzköpfe wie zu Stein erstarrt am Tisch stehen und sich gegenseitig wutentbrannt mustern sah. „Shíkū bezahlt mir das Bestechungsgeld, durch das ich Aói freibekommen habe, zurück, und wir reden nicht mehr darüber. Dann darf der Junge mit uns mitfahren, und wenn sich die Gemüter ein wenig beruhig haben, dann kommt er ganz einfach wieder zurück und die Sache hat sich." Zwar schnaubten beide Kontrahenten abfällig, als sie das hörten, da ihnen aber auch nichts Besseres einfiel, behielt Hǎi somit wieder einmal die Oberhand. Nur, als sie das doppelte des eigentlichen Bestechungspreises nannte, hob Dāorèn missbilligend die Augenbrauen und seufzte leise, jedoch ohne etwas zu äußern. Der Laden des Alten ging ja nicht gerade schlecht – und Aói lachte schon wieder. _Er _fand die Aussicht, mit ihnen zu reisen, wunderschön. Hǎi und ihre Schiffscrew sah das wohl ein wenig anders.

Fröhlich pfeifend und mit einem Haufen teuerer Früchte und Meerestiere beladen wanderten die drei wieder zurück zur Línghún, wo sie bereits sehnlichst erwartet wurden. Durch irgendwelche geheimnisvollen dunklen Quellen hatte Talingo bereits davon erfahren, dass ihnen der General höchstpersönlich auf den Fersen saß; angespannt trieb sie zur Eile.

Sénsō ging es besser, inzwischen schien er seinen Drogenentzug überstanden zu haben, denn mit gesundem Appetit fraß er, ohne zu fragen, die Hälfte der teuren Früchte auf und rülpste lediglich frech und herzhaft, als ihn Hǎi wütend zur Rede stellte.

Aber zum Streiten blieb nicht viel Zeit. In zwei Tagen mussten sie Ròushíyú erreichen und von dort aus so schnell wie möglich nach Uerū weiterfahren; nicht nur der General, sondern auch das schlechte Wetter saßen ihnen bohrend im Nacken. Die See wurde auch langsam immer unruhiger, Einbildung hin oder her, jedenfalls mussten sie bald in Sicherheit sein.

Káshira gefiel die Schiffahrt am meisten, jetzt hatte er genügend Zeit für seinen Liebling und auch während der heftigsten Stürme würden sie entweder auf der Insel oder an Bord bleiben müssen. Und hier wie dort würde es sicher immer ein schönes, weiches Bett für ihn und Hotáru geben – über seine neue Flamme vergaß er beinahe alle anderen Menschen um sich. Kiíchigo hatte inzwischen ihre Tränen getrocknet und trug das Ganze mit mehr Fassung, als ihr jeder eigentlich zugetraut hätte. Inzwischen hing sie ziemlich oft mit Watarí herum, der im Grunde ja das selbe Schicksal mit ihr teilte; die Sache mit Hotáru machte ihm immer noch schwer zu schaffen. Wenn es wenigstens nicht gerade in dem Moment gewesen wäre, in dem er seine Liebe gestehen wollte. Na ja, es war immerhin nicht ganz so peinlich, als wenn er eine Abfuhr von seinem besten Freund kassiert hätte. Wie war er überhaupt auf diesen Gedanken gekommen?

Trotzdem begann er nach einiger Zeit wieder normal mit Hotáru zu reden, als wäre nie etwas geschehen, da er sich selbst eingestehen musste, dass er seinem Freund eigentlich keinen Vorwurf machen durfte. Woher sollte Hotáru etwas erahnen, dass er sich selbst erst vor so kurzer Zeit eingestanden hatte? Káshira war eben einfach schneller gewesen. Obwohl es doch sehr verwunderlich war, dass gerade der große Frauenschwarm solche Gefühle hegte.

Auch Kiíchigo begann sich nach und nach zu beruhigen, und als sie in Ròushíyú anlegten, schaffte sie es wenigstens, eine halbwegs freundliche Miene an den Tag zu legen. In den zwei Tagen hatte sie sich so gut mit Watarí angefreundet, dass sie sich sogar ein leises Gefühl der – aber nein, dafür war es noch zu früh. Im Moment trauerte sie immer noch heftig um Káshira, und wer konnte schon sagen, ob ihre Chance nicht eines Tages doch noch kommen würde? Immerhin hatte _sie _ihn vor ihrem Exverlobten gehabt – darauf war sie immer noch ein wenig stolz.

Das Wetter wurde, nachdem sie Ròushíyú in weniger als einem Tag hinter sich gelassen hatten, immer wechselhafter und trüber. Ab und zu regnete es ein wenig, zwar noch lange nicht genug, um von einem Sturm oder ähnlichem reden zu können, dennoch schien sich Hǎi immer größere Sorgen zu machen. Vier Tage dauerte die Fahrt nach Uerū nun mal, das konnte man nicht ändern, aber dennoch – und natürlich passierte es genau am Ende ihrer Reise, als sie nur noch ein einziger Tag vom rettenden Hafen trennte.

Schon am Morgen war der Himmel trüb und wolkenverhangen gewesen; unruhig starrte Hǎi in die Ferne und seufzte ab und zu leise. Die Kinder waren lästig und hyperaktiv wie schon lange nicht mehr, trieben die Älteren zur Weißglut und brachten sogar den sonst so sanften und geduldigen Sachou an den Rande des Nervenzusammenbruchs, während Sénsō ständig über Kopfschmerzen klagte und sich selbst durch riesige Mengen Süßigkeiten tröstete, da ihn sonst keiner sonderlich bedauernd wollte, nicht einmal Kagamí.

Ráiu und Tsumé stritten sich bühnenreif; einmal jagte sie der wutentbrannte Schiffskoch sogar mit einem riesigen Mörser bewaffnet quer über das halbe Deck, während sie mit geworfenen Tellern konterte. Kiíchigo begann zu guter Letzt entnervt zu heulen und warf ständig forschende Seitenblicke zu Káshira, der sie allerdings gar nicht bemerkte, sondern so unauffällig wie möglich an Hotáru herumzuzupfen versuchte, der ihm nicht nur einen Klaps auf die Finger verpassen musste. Schließlich sahen ihnen ihre kleinen Brüder zu! Die zwei dagegen warfen sich ziemlich seltsame Blicke zu und erröteten ständig aus unbekannten Gründen. Alles in allem ein nervtötender Tag, noch dazu war die Luft stickig und heiß, schlimmer als in einer Sauna. Nach wenigen Minuten schwitzte man bereits entsetzlich.

Ohne Vorwarnung brach es schließlich kurz nach dem Mittagessen über sie herein, ein gewaltiger Sturm begann. Jedenfalls gewaltig in den Augen der Kinder; die erfahrenen Seeleute winkten lediglich ab und sprachen von einem „kleinen Unwetter". Wie auch immer, die Wirkung war letztendlich katastrophal.

Als die ersten heftigen Böen die Segel besorgniserregend zu schütteln begannen, dass man glauben musste, sie würden jeden Moment reißen, ließ Hǎi die Segel reffen und schickte alle außer ihre Mannschaft unter Deck.

„Es ist einfach zu gefährlich für euch, versteht das bitte. Wenn euch etwas passieren würde, könnte ich mir das nie verzeihen." Und dabei blieb es auch.

Ausnahmsweise weigerte sich niemand; die Macht des Sturmes jagte allen Angst ein. Selbst die unerschrockenen Zwillinge wollten diesmal ihre Neugier nicht unter Beweis stellen und so suchten sie still und leise ihre Zimmer auf.

Die beiden frisch Verliebten störte das stürmische Wetter nicht so sehr wie ihre Kameraden, denn endlich konnten sie das tun, was ihnen schon seit Tagen das Liebste war – stundenlang im Bett zu liegen und nichts zu tun. Endlos unterhielten sie sich über die verschiedensten Themen oder ließen ihrer Zuneigung freien Lauf. Nur, wenn das Schiff allzu heftig bebte und schwankte, klammerte sich Káshira fest an seinen Liebling und vergrub das Gesicht verlegen an seiner Brust. „Ich mag keine Stürme auf dem Meer, weißt du? Überhaupt erinnert mich das zu sehr an unsere Ankunft auf diesem seltsamen Planeten. Wer weiß, vielleicht wachen wir ja plötzlich kurz vor Tomakomai wieder auf und merken, alles war nur ein Traum..." „Möchtest du denn gerne, dass alles nur ein Traum wäre? Hast du dir eigentlich überlegt, was wir, sollten wir wider Erwarten jemals wieder nach Hachinohe kommen, tun sollen? Unsere Eltern werden _ausflippen_, soviel ist sicher..."

„Ach, du _Pessimist_! Erstens, hier auf Noa brauchen wir uns deshalb keine Sorgen zu machen. Außer Sachou, Tókui, Aranámi und Kiíchigo hat das doch keiner mitgekriegt. Na gut, Moko vielleicht auch. Aber sonst? Die Kleinen sind sowieso viel zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt. Und wenn wir wieder zuhause sind, werden wir auch eine Lösung finden. Vielleicht müssen die es ja gar nicht erfahren! Mein Vater zum Beispiel kriegt schon seit Jahren nicht mehr mit, was zuhause so läuft.", antwortete Káshira mit schmeichelnder Stimme und stahl Hotáru eilig einen Kuss, bevor er antworten konnte. Heute wollte er nicht allzu genau über mögliche Zukunftsperspektiven oder Schwierigkeiten nachdenken. Der Sturm hatte schon sein Gutes – wenigstens konnten sie schön faul hier herunten liegen, während sich die Crew mit der ganzen Sache herumärgern musste – nur Hotáru runzelte noch ärgerlich und ängstlich zugleich die Stirn. Nur zu gut erinnerte er sich an den Tag, an dem ihm außer Kamomé _jeder _die Schuld an der Kursabweichung gegeben hatte – sein Bettgenosse als einer der Ersten, wohlgemerkt. Eigentlich war es schon sehr seltsam, dass gerade sie beide zusammengekommen waren. Abgesehen davon hatte er sicherlich keine Romanzen im Sinn gehabt, als sie an jenem schicksalhaften Sommertag zu einem einwöchigen Ausflug aufgebrochen waren. Hier herrschte ewiger Sommer – irgendwie vermisste er den kühlen Herbst oder die beißende Kälte des Winters zuhause, obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich dann nur wieder Sommer wünschen würde. Einer plötzlichen Eingebung folgend beugte er sich tief über seinen friedlich vor ihm liegenden Liebhaber und küsste ihn zärtlich. Er wollte Káshira nicht aufgeben – auch später auf der Erde nicht, sollten sie jemals dorthin zurückkehren.

„Mmmh, du willst wohl auch nicht warten", murmelte sein Liebhaber und missverstand die Situation völlig, als er ihn zärtlich tief unter die Decke zog und dort mit Händen und Lippen sanft bearbeitete. Aber es gefiel ihnen trotzdem...

Unterdessen war auf Deck die Hölle los, obwohl der Sturm seinen Höhepunkt gerade hinter sich hatte und bereits im Abflauen war. Dennoch wurden die feuchten Planken durch wütendes Geschrei erschüttert. Ráiu hatte soeben bemerkt, wie weit die Línghún nach draußen auf offene See getrieben worden war – viel zu weit aus dem schützenden Bereich des Korallenriffs, der die größeren Meeresreptilien sonst immer dem Schiff fernhielt.

Jetzt saßen sie wirklich in der Patsche, wenn nicht alle Glückssterne günstig standen und ihnen eine unbemerkte Rückkehr in die Sicherheit des Riffs ermöglichten – wenn ein Liopleurodon in dem Schiff leichte Beute witterte und sie zum Sinken brachte, die Folgen waren nicht auszudenken! Aber natürlich treffen Schwierigkeiten mit Sicherheit immer dann ein, wenn man sie am wenigsten brauchen kann.  

Gerade als der Himmel wieder klarer geworden war und die Sonne den Schiffsrumpf kitzelte, registrierte Dāorèn, der wie üblich auf dem höchsten Mast spazieren ging, eine leichte Bewegung in der weiten Fläche des sonst einigermaßen geglätteten Meeres. Zwar trieben immer noch abgerissene Pflanzenteile, Bäume oder tote Fische an der Oberfläche, doch diese zielstrebige Bewegung war keine Einbildung. So schnell wie möglich hangelte er sich wieder nach unten und teilte seine Befürchtung Lady Hǎi mit, die darüber alles andere als glücklich war. Dennoch konnte sie im Moment nicht viel mehr unternehmen, als allen an Deck befindlichen Personen absolute Ruhe und nur ja keine Hysterie zu befehlen. Wenn sie Glück hatten, jagte der Räuber lohnendere Beute und ließ sie unbehelligt in Ruhe.

Den Kleinen wurde ziemlich bald langweilig. Jetzt durften sie zwar an Deck stehen, frische Luft schnappen und das klare Sonnenlicht bewundern, aber spielen oder auch nur lauter als gewöhnlich sprechen war ihnen ausdrücklich verboten worden. Trotzig murrten die Zwillinge und Haná miteinander, während Kagamí eifrig bemüht war, den äußerst gelangweilten und unzufriedenen Sénsō abzulenken, indem er kleine Steinchen ins Wasser warf und mit ihm die schönen Kreise bewunderte. Das ging eine Weile ganz gut, bis Hǎi das Treiben bemerkte und spürte, wie ihr das Herz stockte. Eilig hastete sie zu den beiden und entriss ihm den letzten Kiesel, den er noch in der Hand hielt.

„Ja, bist du denn _wahnsinnig_? Weißt du eigentlich, was du da tust?" zischte sie entsetzt, denn ihre Stimme schien sich vor Schreck bereits in eine Ecke verkrochen zu haben und ließ nur ein heiseres Flüstern zurück. Kagamí dagegen fühlte sich keiner Schuld bewusst. „Nein, was denn? Irgend etwas _muss _ich doch schließlich tun dürfen, oder? Sénsō ist schon so langweilig, dass er nicht mehr weiß, was er tun soll..."

„Du Idiot! Dann könntest du doch wenigstens fragen, ob du so was tun darfst oder nicht, nicht wahr? Hast du nicht gehört, dass wir in großer Gefahr schweben?" fauchte Hǎi aufgebracht und starrte ihn noch eine ganze Weile wütend an. Nach einiger Zeit aber, als nichts Auffälliges geschah, wagte sie langsam auf einen guten Ausgang ihres unfreiwilligen Ausflugs zu hoffen und begab sich zur anderen Seite des Decks.

Unterdessen planten die Kleinen nichts als Dummheiten. Als neben dem Schiff urplötzlich ein Schwarm kleiner Ophthalmosaurier auftauchte und wie lustige Delphine in die Luft zu springen und neben dem Schiff herzuschwimmen begann, jubelten sie begeistert und winkten den hübschen Tieren mit der interessanten Zeichnung und den langen Schnauzen fröhlich zu.

Die Küste befand sich bereits in sichtbarer Nähe; nur noch wenige Stunden trennten sie vom rettenden Hafen der Insel. Selbst der riesige Liopleurodon hatte offensichtlich eingesehen, dass sich die Dschunke nicht gerade als lohnende Beute eignete und schwamm mehr oder weniger friedlich seiner Wege, nachdem er einen der Ophthalmosaurier gerissen und sofort vor den neugierigen und entsetzten Augen der Kinder verschlungen hatte.

„Puh! Das war ja echt widerlich!", rief Sángo seinem Bruder und Haná gut gelaunt zu und winkte völlig arglos zu ihnen hin, als plötzlich einer der bisher hoch über dem Schiff kreisenden Pterosaurier senkrecht nach unten stieß und ihn leicht an der Schulter packte. Erschrocken kreischend versuchte er noch rasch, sich vor dem soeben wieder herabstoßenden Tier in Sicherheit zu bringen, als es auch schon zu spät war. Noch bevor einer der Erwachsenen reagieren konnte, hatte sich der ausgewachsene Pteranodon bereits kräftig in die Schultern des Jungen gekrallt und hob ihn nun, scheinbar völlig mühelos, in die Höhe.

Sángo begann vor lauter Schreck und Schmerz wie am Spieß zu schreien, während Haná und Okami völlig aufgelöst, heulend und kreischend, im Kreis rannten und dabei noch alle anderen behinderten, die nun ebenfalls erschrocken an die Reling gestürzt kamen.

„Was ist denn nur los? Was ist geschehen?" schrie Tókui den kleinen Okami an und schüttelte ihn heftig hin und her, während sich Sachou redlich bemühte, Haná zu beruhigen, um brauchbare Informationen aus ihr herauszuholen. Viel gab es allerdings nicht mehr zu fragen, als Okami auf den davonschwebenden Flugsaurier wies, der nur noch schwach erkennbar in der Ferne schwebte. „Der da hat meinen Bruder mitgenommen!" schrie er außer sich vor Entsetzen und war in den nächsten Minuten nicht mehr zu beruhigen.

„Verdammt! Konntet ihr denn nicht besser aufpassen, ihr Idioten? Wie sollen wir den Kleinen denn jetzt zurückholen?" donnerte Tsumé wütend und erschrocken zugleich, während Dāorèn den heulenden Okami in den Arm nahm, um ihn zu beruhigen. „Shhh..."

„Der ist mit ihm sicher zur Küste geflogen, um ihn an seine Jungen zu verfüttern. Das war nämlich ein Weibchen!" rief Hǎi aufgeregt und wedelte mit ihrer schmalen Hand vor Tsumé's Gesicht herum. „Ich kenne sogar ihren Nistplatz, da kommen wir in ein paar Stunden hin. Keine Angst, das schaffen wir schon. Bitte, jetzt heult doch nicht!"

Verzweifelt blickte sie in die aufgelöste Runde. Kiíchigo hatte unterdessen ebenfalls zu weinen begonnen, während sich Haná an Inázuma presste und die Planken des Schiffes von ihrem Geheule erbeben ließ. Schön langsam hielt es die sonst so hartgesottene Seefahrerin nicht mehr aus – selbst Lóng schien sich die Ohren zuzuhalten.

„Ruhe jetzt! Los, setzt die Segel! Hört auf zu flennen! Noch ist ja kein echtes Unglück geschehen!" schrie sie wie aus heiterem Himmel abrupt los und knallte ihre Faust gegen einen Mast. „Das ist ja nicht auszuhalten!"

Während sie wütend von hinnen stapfte, erschienen Káshira und Hōtáru auf der Bildfläche und wurden sofort von ihren fassungslosen Brüdern in Beschlag genommen. Haltlos sprudelte die ganze Geschichte aus ihnen heraus.

Allerdings dauerte es nicht lange, bis sich zwei drohende Gestalten mit wuchtigem Schritt an die Gruppe herandrängten und die zwei Kleinen zur Seite schoben. „Na, sieh' einer an! Das ihr euch auch noch hierher bemüht! Leider zu spät!" Wer schon, außer Kiíchigo und Watarí, die offensichtlich beschlossen hatten, das Kriegsbeil wieder auszugraben. Schließlich war diese ganze Geschichte noch lange nicht ausgestanden.

Káshira zuckte nur teilnahmslos die Schultern. „Was soll denn das schon wieder? Ist es vielleicht meine Schuld, dass Sángo von so einem Saurier geschnappt worden ist?" „Vielleicht wäre das alles nicht passiert, wenn ihr beide nicht ständig unter Deck stecken würdet, um euch miteinander zu vergnügen! Überhaupt nutze ich hiermit die Gelegenheit, euch zu sagen, für wie _ekelhaft _ich eure Beziehung halte! Uäh! Igitt!" zischte Kiíchigo wütend und warf ihre schimmernden braunen Haare mit einer heftigen Bewegung zurück. Watarí stand still neben ihr, während er sich redlich bemühte, Hōtáru keines Blickes zu würdigen, doch natürlich beobachtete er ihn verstohlen aus den Augenwinkeln.

Káshira konterte mit einem unverblümten Grinsen und schlang die Arme fest um seinen erschrockenen Liebhaber, der im ersten Moment nicht den leisesten Schimmer einer Ahnung hatte, was gleich geschehen würde. Kiíchigo verschränkte abwartend die Arme, während sie das ihr dargebotene Schauspiel mit Ekel und Argwohn musterte. Sie sollte nicht enttäuscht werden; mit lauter Stimme trompetete er los. „Ich habe ihn vernascht, na und? Hast du etwa was dagegen, Kií- chan? Du müsstest das doch am besten von allen hier verstehen, nicht wahr?"

Eine Schrecksekunde lang herrschte entsetzte Stille, dann hob Hōtáru entsetzt die Hand und versetzte ihm eine heftige Kopfnuss. „Ja, bist du denn verrückt geworden? Was posaunst du das denn so laut herum? Spinnst du? Ich dachte, das sollten nicht gerade alle wissen!"

„Als ob das ohnehin nicht schon alle wüssten, dass du es ständig mit dem Kerl da treibst. So was Charakterloses wie dich findet man nicht oft; ich dachte eigentlich immer, er wäre einer deiner größten Feinde!" warf Watarí plötzlich mit ruhiger, tonloser Stimme ein und lächelte süffisant. „Aber das wirkte wohl doppelt so anziehend, was? Ja, da wirft man doch gerne jegliche Moral über Bord!"

Hōtáru wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu. Die Narbe war immer noch nicht völlig verheilt, sondern schimmerte in einem tiefdunklen Rot, auch die Augenpartie wies noch leichte Schwellungen auf. Aber der Blick war ernst und eindringlich wie eh und je.

„Glaubst du das wirklich? Ich meine, ist es dir wirklich Ernst mit dem, was du da eben gesagt hast?" Als ihn sein ehemals bester Freund nur schweigend musterte, legte er noch ein wenig nach. „Ich meine, was habe ich dir getan, dass du solche Dinge über mich sagst? Warum bist du wütend auf mich?"

Watarí warf trotzig den Kopf zurück und trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, hielt seinem Blick allerdings stand. „Natürlich ist es mir ernst! Mehr als ernst sogar! Weißt du eigentlich, wie du dich benimmst?" Plötzlich schien er neuen Mut zu fassen; mit einer aggressiven Bewegung trat er einen Schritt nach vorne. „Selbst _Dreck_ behandelst du besser als deine angeblich „besten Freunde"! Ich hab' es jetzt entgültig satt! Jahrelang musste ich mir deine Litaneien über Ryōki anhören, und jetzt so was! Wofür habe ich denn die ganze Zeit deinen Stiefelabstreifer gespielt, dafür, dass ich jetzt eurem neuen Eheglück zusehen darf?"

„Dazu zwingt dich doch keiner! Was ist denn bloß los mit dir? Ich hätte dich nie für so prüde gehalten, dass dir unsere Beziehung so ein Dorn im Auge ist! Zwischen uns beiden ändert das doch nichts!" antwortete Hōtáru mit erstaunter Miene und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Ihm erschien dieser Streit ziemlich Zweck – und grundlos; schließlich hatte Watarí mit seinem Liebesleben überhaupt nichts zu schaffen. Lediglich Kamomé schaltete schnell. „Vielleicht hat die ganze Geschichte mehr geändert, als du dachtest;" warf sie mit einem spöttischen Lächeln ein. „Watarídori hat dich nämlich _sehr _vermisst – " „Was soll das jetzt schon wieder heißen, du blöde Kuh? Kümmere dich um deinen eigenen Kram!" kreischte Kiíchigo unvermittelt los und stellte sich neben Watarí, während sie Kamomé wütend anfunkelte und ihr dann in einem Aufwall heftiger Gefühle eine Haarnadel, mit der sie schon die längste Zeit zwischen den Fingern gespielt hatte, vor die Füße schleuderte. Am liebsten hätte sie gespuckt.

„Du elendes Miststück! Zuerst machst du dich an Hōtáru ran, bis der verschwindet, und dann tust du so, als könntest du unsere Gegenwart nicht mehr ertragen und wirfst dich diesem Major an den Hals!" Wie ein seidener Faden bahnten sich Tränen ihren Weg über das schöne, gepflegte Gesicht, doch Kamomé kannte kein Mitleid. Sie konterte heftig.

„Als dein, wohlgemerkt, _Exverlobter _gefangen war und im Sterben lag, hattest du ja nichts besseres zu tun, als mit Ryōki in mein (_mein_!) Zimmer zu schleichen und dich dort mit ihm zu vergnügen, ohne daran zu denken, dass es Hōtáru vielleicht ein klein wenig weh tun könnte! Wenn du schon jemanden ein Miststück nennen willst, dann dich selber! _So _arrogant, heuchlerisch und verlogen ist nämlich hier kaum jemand! Lieber noch schließe ich mich den Truppen dieses Generals an, bevor ich dir noch einmal helfe!"

„Püh! Als würdest du das nicht ohnehin tun, wenn der Major mal mit seinem Lendenschurz winkt! Du Schlampe!" gab Kiíchigo heftig zurück und streckte siegessicher ihre Zunge heraus. Mit einem Schlag war es totenstill.

Selbst die Kleinen, die sich bis jetzt mit ihren eigenen Sorgen beschäftigt hatten, klappten verstört den Mund zu und beobachteten Kamomé, die urplötzlich kreidebleich geworden war und furchterregend aussah wie noch nie. Ihre Augen wirkten wie dunkle, vor Wut funkensprühende Diamanten, und die glatten, blauen Haare sträubten sich, als läge eine hohe elektrische Spannung in der Luft. Langsam trat sie einen Schritt nach vorne.

„Juhu! Ich setze auf die mit den blauen Haaren!" durchschnitt plötzlich ein lauter Ruf die drohende Stille, und Lady Hǎi winkte begeistert mit einem kleinen Geldbeutel. „Los, wer bietet mit? Ich beginne mit einer Goldmünze!"

Der gefährliche Moment war vorüber. Während Sachou und Moko hastig zwischen die verfeindeten Parteien traten und Beschwichtigungsarbeit leisteten, begaben sich die Mitglieder der Mannschaft eilig wieder an ihre Arbeit. In spätestens zwei Stunden, so meinte Hǎi zuversichtlich, würden sie die Küste ganz bestimmt erreicht haben. 

Hōtáru trat langsam zu Kamomé, die sich wieder beruhigt zu haben schien, und runzelte die Stirn. „Was hast du denn damit gemeint?" fragte er leise, packte sie am Ellbogen und führte sie zur Reling. „Was ist denn los mit Watarí? Fehlt ihm was? Hab' ich ihm was getan?"

Kamomé musterte ihn ernst. „Willst du damit sagen, du hast nichts bemerkt?"

„Nein, was denn? Seit wir uns kennen, ist es immer schon so gewesen. Ich meine, es hat sich doch nichts geändert! Okay," er zuckte leicht verlegen mit den Achseln „ich behandle ihn schlecht. Oder – mein Gott, er ist doch sonst nicht so eine Memme! Wenn er wütend über irgendwas ist, soll er es eben sagen!"

„Du bist vielleicht naiv." Das blauhaarige Mädchen lachte und klopfte ihm leicht auf die Wange. „Weißt du eigentlich, dass du anscheinend auf ziemlich viele Leute anziehend wirkst? Ryōki, Ukí – " „Ach was, jetzt aber ehrlich! Das meinst du doch im Spaß, oder? Bist du böse, weil ich – " sein Gesicht färbte sich rosarot, „mit Káshira – ähm, sozusagen – zusammen bin? Okay, das hätte ich – _nie_ hätte ich damit gerechnet! Ich meine, ich bin doch nicht schwul! Das war irgendwie – " Er brach ab und blickte leicht verträumt in den strahlend blauen Himmel, während sich seine Wangen immer röter färbten, „so _selbstverständlich_ – ich habe mir darüber früher nie Gedanken gemacht, aber bei ihm, da fühle ich mich irgendwie geborgen. Als wäre es richtig, ihn zu lieben – als würde ich endlich mal das Richtige tun. Ich hab' doch schon so viele Fehler gemacht!" Verlegen lächelnd strich er sich durch das feine, blonde Haar und räusperte sich. Kamomé sah ihn von der Seite her an und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, während eine Welle voll warmer Zuneigung durch ihr Herz flutete und sie die Augen niederschlagen musste, um sich nicht zu verraten. „Mein Herz ist wie Eis," dachte sie mit einem kribbelnden Gefühl in ihrer Brust „so spröde, leicht gebrochen. Deshalb achte ich auch darauf, dass es niemand unachtsam behandelt – aber bei diesem Dummkopf kann ich nicht anders." Resignierend zuckte sie mit den Achseln und schenkte ihm ein feines Lächeln. „Weißt du was, Hōtáru? Ich bin froh, dass wir uns etwas besser kennengelernt haben. Zu schade! Noch vor einem Jahr hielt ich dich für einen schlimmeren Idioten als Ryōki."

Unvermittelt starrten sie sich an und lachten herzhaft los, bis sich eine dritte Person zu ihnen gesellte. Überrascht blickten sie sich um; es war Kagamí. Mit gesenktem Blick und dunkel umrandeten Augen murmelte er eine hastige, verlegene Entschuldigung und schickte sich an zu gehen. Kamomé hielt ihn zurück, die weiche Stimmung machte sie versöhnlicher.

„Ist ja schon gut, ich trage es dir nicht mehr nach. Aber trotzdem geht mein Leben nur mich etwas an, genauso, wie jemand anderes an deinem nichts herumzumäkeln hat. Verstanden?" „Okay" antwortete Kagamí verlegen und biss nervös an seinen Fingernägeln herum. Die letzten drei Tage, in denen Kamomé ihn mehr oder weniger übersehen hatte, waren nicht gerade lustig gewesen. Da er nichts davon hielt, sich auf die anderen Kinder einzulassen, war er sehr einsam gewesen. Sénsō war da auch keine große Hilfe; in letzter Zeit nervte er ihn ziemlich mit Fragen nach der Erde. Und obwohl Kagamí seiner Meinung nach erwachsen war und sich keine Gefühle erlauben wollte, würgte es ihm bei dem Thema immer noch heftig in der Kehle.

Eine trügerische Ruhe legte sich nun über die „Línghún". Die Schiffscrew arbeitete still und fleißig, während sich Hǎi in ihre Kajüte zurückgezogen hatte, um einige Karten zu studieren. Die Kinder beschäftigten sich nun wieder mit sich selbst; Haná und Hiyokó sprachen angeregt über diverse Kosmetika oder Fernsehserien, die sie leider versäumt hatten, Kitsuné hatte sich widerstandslos von Chūjitsu am Arm packen und mitnehmen lassen, und die Großen spielten eine mehr oder weniger lustige Partie Mājan miteinander. Okami starrte stumm ins Meer.

Zwar hatten sie Sachou versprechen müssen, sich zu vertragen, dennoch linste Kiíchigo ständig mit bockiger Miene zu Kamomé, die mit kühlem Kopf ihre Griffe tat. Allein ihr Gesichtsausdruck reizte Kiíchigo bereits nach kurzer Zeit über alle Maßen. Sie knallte wütend ihre Faust auf den Boden und brachte so das gesamte Spiel in Unordnung, ohne sich jedoch dafür zu entschuldigen. Tókui sah sie an. „Was hast du denn auf einmal? Bist du eingeschnappt, weil du im Moment nicht gewinnst, oder was? Konzentrier' dich eben!"

„Daran liegt es gar nicht!" rief das braunhaarige Mädchen mürrisch aus und wies mit anklagender Miene auf die teilnahmslose Kamomé. „Sie nervt mich die ganze Zeit!"

„Du solltest deine eigenen Fehler nicht ständig auf andere Leute abwälzen, Kiíchigo", antwortete Hōtáru an ihrer Stelle und ordnete leicht abwesend einige Steine. „Du bist ja bloß eifersüchtig, weil sie klüger ist als du."

„Von so einem _abartigen _Homo wie dir lasse ich mir schon gar nichts sagen! Geh' doch mit dem Schiffskoch ins Bett, vielleicht kriegen wir dann wenigstens was Besseres zu essen!" schnappte sie mit überschlagender Stimme zurück „Du dämlicher Trottel!"

„Bitte, jetzt hört doch auf zu – " begann Sachou mit sorgenvoll gefurchter Stirn, wurde aber sofort von Tókui unterbrochen, die ihm einfach den Mund zuhielt. „Entschuldige dich jetzt gefälligst dafür, klar?"

„Püh! Auf gar keinen Fall! Perverser, Perverser, _Perverser_!" stimmte Kiíchigo hysterisch schreiend an und sprang hastig auf die Beine, um vor Kamomé in Sicherheit zu kommen, die bereits einige Steinchen prüfend in ihren Händen wog.

Moko versuchte zuerst noch zu vermitteln, gab dann aber bald auf und setzte sich kopfschüttelnd auf den Boden, während er sich mit beiden Händen heftig die Ohren zuhielt.

Kiíchigo wurde ihren Singsang bald leid und verlegte sich darauf, ihre Kameraden wahllos mit den Mājan- Steinchen zu bewerfen, die sie sich eilig aus dem großen Haufen geschnappt hatte. Obwohl die leichten Treffer kaum schmerzten, wurde Káshira ärgerlich und sprang hastig zu ihr hin, um ihre Arme festzuhalten. „Hör' jetzt endlich auf damit! Wie alt bist du denn?" „Was zählt das denn jetzt noch?" lachte sie irr auf und warf ihre wallenden Haare zurück, dass die Haarnadeln nur so auf den Bretterboden sprangen. „Du hast es dir ja fein ausgedacht, nicht wahr? Wozu die dumme Kiíchigo nehmen, wenn doch ihr herrlicher Verlobter zu haben ist, was? Warst du eigentlich immer schon pervers veranlagt? Und deshalb so komisch im Bett? Lag es vielleicht gar nicht an mir?" Tränen quollen langsam aus ihren halbgeschlossenen Augen. „Oder bin ich daran schuld, dass ihr beide so geworden seid?"

Plötzlich schien jegliche Kraft aus ihrem überdrehten Körper zu weichen; schluchzend sank sie in seine Arme. „Ich _liebe _dich doch! Warum tust du mir das nur an? Was ist denn nur _falsch _an mir?"

Als Hǎi wenig später nichtsahnend aus der Kapitänskajüte trat, um ihren Gästen mitzuteilen, das sie in kurzer Zeit anlegen würden, erwartete sie das heulende Elend.

Kiíchigo schluchzte immer noch zum Steinerweichen an Káshira's Brust, dem das ganze eher unangenehm zu sein schien, obwohl sie ihm natürlich leid tat; Moko und Tókui hatten sich so leise wie möglich von der Gruppe entfernt, um mit an die Ohren gepressten Fäusten in die See zu starren, während Sachou aufgescheucht um die Gruppe herumschwirrte und nicht wusste, was er tun sollte. Kamomé hatte sich mit einem hoheitsvollen Nicken entfernt, eifrig gefolgt von Kagamí, der sich in ihrer Nähe kaum zu atmen wagte, um sie nicht wieder zu verärgern. Hōtáru räumte langsam die über das halbe Deck verstreuten Spielsteine ein, während ihn Watarí teilnahmslos musterte und an seinen Nägeln kaute.

Haná und Hiyokó hatten sich vorsichtig genähert und beobachteten ihre schluchzende Freundin aus sicherer Entfernung, und für Okami schien es nichts Aufregenderes geben zu können als das wogende Wasser.        

Hǎi wusste nicht, was sie zu dem ganzen Schlamassel sagen sollte; also streichelte sie lediglich sanft über Lóng's kleine Schnauze und musterte die aufgelöste Runde mit sorgenvollen Augen. Plötzlich war sie froh, nur eine kleine, eingeschworenen Mannschaft zu haben, die sich zwar ab und zu stritt, aber nicht in diesem Ausmaß.

Meisterin Ráiu näherte sich mit einem leisen Lächeln. „Na, kleine Hǎi? Du siehst so sorgenvoll aus." Die Seefahrerinnen blickten sich sekundenlang schweigend an, bis Hǎi schließlich die Schultern zuckte und verlegen lächelte. „Was soll's?"

„Hey! In einer halben Stunde oder so legen wir an, ja?" rief sie darauf betont zuversichtlich aus, obwohl ihr keiner zuhörte außer Okami, der jedoch den Kopf nicht zur Seite wandte.


	37. In den Fängen der Pteranodon

37. Kapitel

In den Fängen der Pteranodon 

Endlich hatte die „Línghún" die Küste der Insel Uerū erreicht und suchte eine geeignete Landestelle; den offiziellen Hafen würde die Crew später ansteuern, wenn Sángo erst einmal gefunden war.

Kiíchigo hatte sich mit ihren Freundinnen in eine leere Kabine verzogen; der lautstarke Auftritt war ihr irgendwie doch ein wenig peinlich. Sogar die Kleinen hatten zugehört...

Zuvor hatte Hǎi der gesamten Truppe eine harsche Standpauke gehalten, in der sie mehrmals erwähnt hatte, dass ihr solche Streitereien heftige Kopfschmerzen verursachen würden, die sie dazu animieren könnten, sie alle ein für allemal über Bord zu werfen – Sachou war danach zum heulen. Wenn die „Línghún" nicht kurz danach vor Anker gegangen wäre und er dankbar die Aufgabe ergriffen hätte, auf die Kleinen aufzupassen (eigentlich nur auf einen sehr stillen Okami und einen übellaunigen Kagamí), wären ihm vielleicht wirklich ein paar Krokodilstränen aus den Augen gekullert. Mit harter Kritik kam er nicht sehr gut zurecht.

Nun war Dāorèn gefragt. Außer ihm wagte es keiner, allzu weit auf die hohen, durch tiefe Schluchten voneinander getrennte Felsrümpfe zu klettern. Aber Sángo befand sich vermutlich bereits auf dem Nistplatz, wenn er nicht sogar schon als Futter diente.

Dāorèn erhielt sogar einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss von Hǎi, als Belohnung und Ansporn seiner Tapferkeit sozusagen, was Inázuma beinahe zur Weißglut brachte. Da musste er ihn natürlich auch küssen, auf Befehl des Kapitäns.

Schließlich zog Dāorèn los, bewaffnet mit Säbel, Schwert und einer großen, langstieligen Fackel. Das Schwert hatte er sich auf den Rücken gebunden, einerseits, um bessere Bewegungsfreiheit zu haben, andererseits, weil er keines der Tiere verletzen wollte. Obwohl er ein guter Schwertkämpfer war, hatte er kein Verlangen nach Blutvergießen; anders als Inázuma wollte er sich auch nicht rächen. Mit der Fackel hoffte er, die Pteranodonbrut auf Abstand halten zu können; die Kinder hatten ihm einen Campinganzünder geschenkt.

Der Aufstieg war zwar etwas kompliziert, jedoch für einen, der schon seit seiner Kindheit ständig auf Dächer, Berge, Masten und ähnliches geklettert war, nicht allzuschwer. In weniger als einer Stunde hatte er es schließlich geschafft.

Die Felsen schlossen oben in mehr oder weniger geraden Plateaus ab, auf denen Moose, Gras und vereinzelt auch kleine Koniferen wuchsen. Hier nisteten die Flugsaurier, direkt auf nacktem Felsgestein. Die kleinen Pteranodonbabies hatten sich am größten Plateau zusammengerottet und schrieen einhellig nach Futter. Die Mutter war nirgendwo zu sehen.

Leise, um nur ja nicht vor der Zeit gehört zu werden, schlich sich Dāorèn knapp über dem Boden, mit der Nase fast im dampfenden Dreck, immer weiter an die Tiere heran.

Überall lagen Knochen und faulende Fleischbrocken verstreut; am Rande des Nistplatzes häuften sich die widerlichen Überreste sogar zu kleineren Hügeln. Dāorèn rümpfte angewidert die Nase, kroch aber dennoch in den Schutz, den die Abfälle boten. Vielleicht würden ihn die Flugechsen so nicht allzu schnell entdecken.

Schon nach wenigen Minuten raubte ihm der faulige Dunst schier den Atem. Wie sollte er den Jungen denn so wiederfinden? Er konnte es ja selbst nur kurze Zeit auf diesem Brutplatz aushalten, ohne zu ersticken. Die Luft war einfach zu ekelerregend und dick.

Plötzlich bewegte sich einer der Haufen neben ihm; kleine Knochen, die vermutlich einmal unachtsamen Saurierbabies gehört hatten, kullerten geräuschvoll nach unten. Dāorèn hielt vor Schreck den Atem an, doch die Pteranodon hatten anscheinend nichts bemerkt: sie achteten nur auf den Himmel über sich, wo sie wohl ihre Mutter erwarteten.

Eine kleine Hand erschien und tastete sich ihren Weg über die Reste unzähliger Mahlzeiten, kurz darauf stemmte Sángo seinen lädierten Körper vorsichtig nach draußen.

Wie er es geschafft hatte, stundenlang die verdorbene Luft einzuatmen und den Sauriern zu entgehen, war Dāorèn, der staunend zusah, vorerst rätselhaft.

Sángo stöhnte leise auf, als er ihn bemerkte, und begann dann, völlig erschöpft, zu weinen; ohne auf den Zustand seiner schmutzigen Kleider zu achten, nahm ihn Dāorèn erst mal sanft in die Arme und strich ihm beruhigend über den Rücken. Dann schob er ihn ein kleines Stückchen von sich weg und sah ihn forschend an.

„Du bist ein tapferer Bursche! Wie hast du es nur fertiggebracht, diesen Viechern zu entgehen? Deine Freunde machen sich große Sorgen um dich. Wir müssen versuchen, so schnell wie möglich zum Schiff zurück zu kommen." Sángo schluchzte noch ein paar Mal, schien dann aber neuen Mut zu fassen und wischte sich mit einer kräftigen Bewegung über das verweinte Gesicht. „Okay. Hoffentlich schaffen wir es, hier wegzukommen!" Seine Augen glitzerten schon wieder gefährlich. „Das war der schlimmste Tag meines Lebens!"

„Das glaube ich dir gern!" antwortete Dāorèn lächelnd und packte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt am Handgelenk. „Komm, wir versuchen uns wegzuschleichen. Vielleicht merken sie es ja gar nicht!"

Eilig huschten die beiden los, hatten aber diesmal kein Glück. Zwar hatte das Pteranodonweibchen gerade einen kleinen Lesothosaurus abgeladen, dennoch witterten die Kleinen das frische Fleisch, dass gerade im Begriff war, sich davonzustehlen. Ein wütendes Geschnatter begann, und die Flugechsen nahmen hurtig die Verfolgung auf.

Zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte es den beiden Fluchtenden vielleicht Spaß bereitet, dem seltsamen Gang der Tiere zuzusehen, wie sie ihre aufgeklappten Flügel als zusätzliche Beine benutzten, doch diesmal packte nicht nur Sángo die pure Angst. Zwar schwenkte Dāorèn eifrig die soeben angezündete Fackel, doch das half immer nur für Sekunden, und die Saurier schienen mit der Zeit zu verstehen, dass ihnen von dem Feuer kein großer Schaden drohte, wenn sie nur geschickt auswichen. Langsam zog er schließlich den Säbel, obwohl er zuvor gehofft hatte, auf ein sinnloses Blutbad verzichten zu können.

Plötzlich und ohne dass sie es gemerkt hätten, formierten sich die kleinen Saurier zu einem tückischen gemeinsamen Angriff. Mit unerwarteter Heftigkeit stießen sie alle zusammen auf die zwei Menschen nieder und brachten ihnen Hieb – und Kratzwunden ein; die kleinen Schnäbel waren messerscharf. Offensichtlich sahen sie in den beiden nun lohnende Beute und waren bereit, sie mit allen Mitteln zu fangen.         

Dāorèn schrie entsetzt auf, als er sich einen wuchtigen Hieb auf den Arm einfing, der ihn der Länge nach aufschlitzte und einen wahren Blutstrom hervorschießen ließ; Sángo schlug unterdessen wild um sich und versuchte, sein Gesicht zu schützen. Dennoch zierte schon nach kurzer Zeit eine lange, tiefe Schramme seine linke Wange.

Verzweifelt sprangen sie von Felsblock zu Felsblock, doch es half nur wenig. Die ganze Brut war ihnen auf den Fersen, man konnte nicht einmal abschätzen, wie viele es genau waren. Mindestens zehn, wenn nicht noch mehr, schätzte Dāorèn während seiner wilden Flucht.

Wenn ihm nicht schnell etwas einfiel, dann waren sowohl die Kräfte des Jungen wie auch seine eigenen am Ende und sie würden als Babynahrung dienen, kein erstrebenswertes Ende. Eigentlich hatte er sich eine besondere Belohnung von seiner angebeteten Lady erwartet, wenn er ruhmreich nach Hause käme – jetzt allerdings sah es eher nach einer tränenreichen Beerdigung aus, vorausgesetzt, jemand suchte überhaupt noch nach ihren Knochen. Der Gedanke an seinen ewigen Rivalen Inázuma, der danach sicherlich mit Freuden seine geliebte Lady trösten und ausgiebig betreuen würde, gab ihm plötzlich neue Kraft. Aufmerksam sah er sich um.

„Da!" schrie er jäh aus und packte Sángo am Arm, jegliche Schmerzen vergessend, „Wir können da vorne an der Seite herunterspringen, die Felsenkette fängt kurz darunter an. Dann rennen wir bis zum Boden, von dort aus erreichen wir die „Línghún" ganz schnell, du wirst sehen!" „Ich kann da nicht springen!" hielt ihm Sángo klagend entgegen und presste wimmernd die Hand auf seine aufgeschlitzte Backe. „Ich bin nicht schwindelfrei!"

„Aber ich", entgegnete Dāorèn, wie durch Zauberhand mit einem Schlag völlig beruhigt und lächelte sogar leicht, obwohl sein Arm brannte wie Feuer. Mit Klettern kannte er sich aus, nicht umsonst war schon seit seiner frühesten Jugend kein Dach vor ihm sicher gewesen.

Vorsichtig, um die Wunde nicht noch schlimmer zu machen, hob er den zappelnden Sángo auf seinen Rücken und befahl ihm eindringlich, sich gut festzuhalten. Dann schloss er für eine Sekunde die Augen.

Sángo schlang seine Arme in Todesangst wie ein kleines Äffchen um die kräftigen Schultern und die Beine um die schlanke Taille des mutigen Seefahrers. Er selber fühlte sich so zermantscht und hilflos wie noch nie, aber das war nach diesem grauenhaften Tag wohl kein großes Wunder. Nie wieder würde er einen Flugsaurier niedlich finden!

Dāorèn stieß sich heftig ab und bemühte sich, im Gleichgewicht zu bleiben. Mit dem zusätzlichen Gewicht des Jungen schwebte er zwar nicht gerade wie eine leichte Feder durch die Lüfte, aber wenigstens waren die Pteranodonsprösslinge am Rande des Felsplateaus stehen geblieben und starrten ihnen eifrig schnatternd hinterher.

Mit einem mächtigen Ruck landete Dāorèn auf dem schmalen Grat der Felsenkette und wirbelte dabei eine Menge Staub und kleiner Steinchen auf, die sie wie ein dichter Nebel einhüllte, in Mund und Nase drang und sie zum Husten und Würgen brachte.

„Tut mir leid!" brachte Dāorèn schließlich keuchend heraus und ließ den zitternden Jungen absteigen. „Aber ich glaube, die Biester folgen uns nicht. Ist doch ein kleiner Trost!"

Sángo war da anderer Ansicht, hielt es aber für besser, zu schweigen, bevor ihm der Seefahrer gar nicht mehr helfen wollte. Immerhin war die Fackel zu Bruch gegangen, und wo der Säbel abgeblieben war, wussten die Götter.

Nachdem die Flugsaurier sie nicht mehr verfolgten, konnten sie es wagen, in aller Ruhe den Berg hinabzusteigen um nach dem Schiff zu suchen. In Ermangelung ordentlichen Verbandszeuges hatte Dāorèn unter Stöhnen und Klagen einen Teil seines ohnehin schon ziemlich verdrecken Hemdes abgerissen und um den aufgeschlitzten Arme gewickelt.

Den ganzen restlichen Weg erzählte er Sángo jammernd, dass es sich dabei um sein absolutes Lieblingshemd handelte, das einzige, in dem er wirklich gut aussah – wenn er Pech hatte, dann würde ihn Hǎi nie wieder ansehen wollen, nur, weil er dieses Hemd nicht mehr anziehen konnte... irgendwann wurde es Sángo zuviel. Trotz aller Schüchternheit platzte er los.

„Warum haben Sie es auch gerade heute angezogen, Sie wussten doch, dass es schmutzig werden wird!" Als ihn Dāorèn nur verdutzt anstarrte, legte er noch ein bisschen nach. „Ich meine, Sie sind doch alt genug, um zu wissen, dass man schöne Sachen nur zu gewissen Gelegenheiten trägt, oder? Ist das Ihr Festtagshemd?"

Der hübsche Seemann fing nach einer kurzen Pause, in der er über das Gesagte nachdenken musste, leidenschaftlich zu lachen an und tätschelte sanft seinen Kopf. „Oh, da hast du mich aber falsch verstanden! Mein Festtagshemd ist das zwar nicht, aber es ist mir weitaus wichtiger! Es ist nämlich", hier senkte er verschwörerisch die Stimme, als könnte sie jemand belauschen, „das Hemd, das ich damals trug, als ich Lady Hǎi zum ersten Mal gesehen habe. Es ist zwar schon ein alter Fetzen, aber als Erinnerungsstück unbezahlbar."

„Wie haben Sie die Lady damals eigentlich kennen gelernt?" fragte Sángo neugierig gerade in dem Moment, in dem das Schiff vor ihnen auftauchte. Dāorèn lächelte ihm bedauernd zu und winkte in Richtung Mastkorb, wo zweifellos bereits jemand angespannt nach ihnen Ausschau hielt. „Ich erzähle es dir ein andermal, ja, wenn wir einmal in Ruhe zusammensitzen!" meinte er noch, bevor eine aufgeregte Lady Hǎi das Fallreep hinablief um sie zu begrüßen. Als sie seine Wunde sah, stockte sie entsetzt und schlug die Hände vor den Mund. „Ach, du liebe Zeit!" rief sie erschrocken aus und nahm seinen Arm zart wie ein rohes Ei in ihre Hände. „Was ist denn nur geschehen? Ich dachte, du wolltest den Jungen vorsichtig da rausholen – war denn die Mutter da?"

Talingo, die ihr auf dem Fuß gefolgt war, nahm sich zuerst Sángo vor und betastete seinen Schnitt so heftig, dass er mit einem Aufheulen zurückfuhr. „Das tut doch weh!"

„Tut mir wirklich leid", antwortete sie ungerührt und schob Hǎi, die gerade damit beschäftigt war, sanft über den verletzten Arm zu streicheln, ungeduldig zur Seite. „Das hilft ihm aber auch nicht weiter! Ab mit ihm ins Bett, würde ich sagen."

„Ich bin aber gar nicht müde!" wagte Dāorèn tapfer einzuwerfen, wurde aber sofort von ihr unterbrochen. „Glaub' mir, wenn die Wunde erst mal gewaschen, behandelt und genäht ist, dann wirst du dir wünschen, ruhig liegen zu dürfen." Vor ihrem fiesen Grinsen stockte ihm direkt der Atem, ebenso wie Sángo.

Zum Glück erwies sich der Riss in der Wange als wenig tief, und so durfte er nach kurzer Zeit und nach einer eher schmerzfreien Behandlung wieder gehen. Okami, der vor lauter Erleichterung heulte wie ein Schoßhund, ließ es sich nicht nehmen, in dieser Nacht neben dem Bett seines Bruders zu wachen.

Bei Dāorèn sah die Sache allerdings ein wenig anders aus. Unter den strengen, besorgten Blicken seiner geliebten Lady und den geschickten Händen der beiden Heilerinnen wurde die Wunde gründlich gesäubert und mit verschiedenen Mittelchen eingerieben, die eine gewisse Schmerzfreiheit garantieren sollten; hundertprozentig halfen sie allerdings auch nicht.

Während sich Aañkh und Talingo mit ernsten Gesichtern ans Nähen machten, schossen ihm die Tränen in die Augen, und er bemühte sich redlich, sie vor Hǎi zu verbergen. Zu allem Überfluss öffnete sich auch noch die Tür und Inázuma trat ein – wie immer mit einem unfehlbaren Gespür für die unpassendsten Momente – doch er sagte nicht viel. Still setzte er sich neben Hǎi, die unablässig über Dāorèn's gequältes Gesicht strich und selber den Tränen nahe schien. Stumm schlang sie ihren freien rechten Arm um ihn und streichelte nun auch sanft über sein Gesicht.

Wie lange sie nun schon so saßen hätte keiner von ihnen sagen können, die Stunden zogen sich wie Ewigkeiten dahin. Es war eine große Erleichterung für jeden, als die beiden Heilerinnen ihre Arbeit beendet hatten und Talingo Dāorèn streng befahl, sich sofort zu Bett zu begeben; Inázuma spürte seine Beine kaum noch, und auch Hǎi schien Schwierigkeiten mit dem Aufstehen zu haben. Dāorèn, dem inzwischen vor Müdigkeit, die teils von den Medikamenten, teils vom nicht gerade geringen Blutverlust herrührte, beinahe die Augen zufielen, wurde von Inázuma über die Schulter geworfen und in Lady Hǎi's Quartier geschleppt, wo er ihn sanfter als gewöhnlich auf den Futón fallen ließ.

Hǎi taumelte hinter ihm durch die Tür und kniete sich neben ihren verletzten Seemann, der bereits in einen unruhigen Schlaf gefallen war. Erst als sich Inázuma an seinen Kleidern zu schaffen machte, bemerkte er, dass sie weinte.

Erschrocken nahm er sie in die Arme und tätschelte beruhigend ihren Rücken. „Was ist denn? Ihm geht es doch gut! Wäre ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ihm so was passiert." „Trotzdem", schluchzte Hǎi und wischte sich das feuchte Gesicht mit seinem weiten Ärmel ab, „ich mache mir Vorwürfe! Stell' dir bloß mal vor, er wäre gestorben! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihm bei so einer Aufgabe etwas Ernsteres passieren könnte!"

„Hey, Dāorèn ist eben so. Klettern kann er wie ein As, aber Kämpfen – na, da bin eben ich ein bisschen besser. Deshalb kann ich Euch auch viel besser beschützen!" blies sich Inázuma ein wenig auf und schüttelte sein flammendrotes Haar stolz nach hinten. Hǎi begann zu lachen und zupfte ihn leicht am Ohrläppchen. „Eingebildet bist du wohl gar nicht, was? Los, du kannst ihn gleich mal zu Ende ausziehen. Und – " ihre Lippen schürzten sich zu einem lieblichen Schmollmund, „schläfst du heute auch hier, Inázuma? Ich will an seinem Bett wachen, und da kannst du mich immer wecken, falls ich einmal einschlafen sollte."

„Soso, wachen. Wozu denn? Glaubt Ihr, er wird dadurch schneller gesund?" äußerte Inázuma skeptisch und grinste boshaft, als ihm Hǎi die Zunge herausstreckte. „_Ich_ kann bei seinem Bett wachen! Traust du es mir etwa nicht zu?" fragte sie gespielte beleidigt und schnitt ihm noch schnell eine Grimasse. „So, und jetzt geh' nach draußen und wasch' dich. Ich will – ähm, ich kann Dāorèn nicht alleine lassen."

„Na gut", antwortete ihr schöner Seefahrer achselzuckend und verschwand in Richtung Bad.

Sie blieb schweigend bei Dāorèn zurück und strich gedankenvoll seine Decke zurecht. Der verbundene Arm lag, vorsichtig abgeknickt, darüber auf seiner Brust; Talingo und Aañkh hatten sich damit echte Mühe gegeben. Trotzdem machte sie sich immer noch Sorgen um ihn. Solange nur nichts passierte und sich die Wunde nicht entzündete – aber auf Talingo war in der Hinsicht hundertprozentiger Verlass. Immerhin war sie im ganzen Land für ihre außergewöhnlichen Heilkünste berühmt.

Nachdem Inázuma zurückgekehrt war, bekleidet mit einem kleinen Lendeschurz und einem langen, um den Körper gewundenen Seidentuch, erhob sich Hǎi seufzend und machte sich nun ebenfalls auf den Weg in den Waschraum.

Glücklicherweise war um diese Zeit keiner hier, sie musste nachdenken. Das heiße Wasser tat gut, verscheuchte aber die Sorgen nicht aus ihrem Kopf. Vielleicht hatte ihre alte Meisterin ja doch recht, und sie sollte zurückkehren – das Leben am Königshofe war zwar ziemlich langweilig, aber recht geruhsam. Es konnte einem dort nicht viel passieren, außer hin und wieder ein Streit mit dem König oder der Prinzessin.

„Wenn diese schreckliche Madame Orimé nicht wäre", dachte sie sinnend, „dann wäre ich vielleicht immer noch dort. Aber es macht nicht viel Spaß, dauernd kritisiert zu werden. Und Inázuma und Dāorèn könnte ich dann auch vergessen, allein wegen dem König." Bei dem Gedanken rüttelte sie ein leichter Schauder.

Plötzlich wurden Schritte vor der Türe laut, und sie hob erstaunt den Kopf. Man merkte wirklich, dass sich jetzt fünfzehn Personen mehr auf dem Schiff befanden, ständig lief jemand hin und her, suchte etwas, wollte etwas fragen – sie war froh, dass dieser Ansturm bald ein Ende haben würde.

Doch es war nur Ráiu, die rheumatisch hereinhumpelte und stöhnend ihren Rücken massierte. „Ach, das Alter, das Alter! Du weißt ja gar nicht, wie das ist.", jammerte sie mitleidheischend, als sie Hǎi bemerkte. Die allerdings zuckte nur rücksichtslos die Achseln und grinste. „Was hast du nur schon wieder gemacht? Heimlich spioniert?"

„Also wirklich! Wie kommst du denn darauf?" zischte Ráiu ärgerlich und schüttelte den Kopf, als ihre Schülerin lediglich frech lachte. „Weil du das auch sonst immer tust? Ach, weißt du was?" meinte sie ruhiger, als Ráiu endlich ihren Körper gesäubert hatte und zu ihr in die riesige Wanne stieg, „ich habe gerade darüber nachgedacht, ob es nicht wirklich klüger wäre, wieder auf den Königshof zurückzukehren. Dort könnte Dāorèn nichts mehr zustoßen, weißt du?" Sie lächelte treuherzig wie ein kleines Kind. Ráiu wiegte langsam ihren Kopf hin und her, schien aber nicht ganz damit einverstanden zu sein. „Meinst du?"

„Und warum nicht? Schließlich war es _deine _Idee." Hǎi zog eine Schnute.

Ihre alte Meisterin ließ sich Zeit, darauf zu antworten; nachdenklich spielte sie mit einigen der Pflänzchen, die am Beckenrand wucherten. „Ach, meine Kleine. Wenn du heimkehren würdest, könnten wir nicht mehr bei dir bleiben, das würde Shi Huángdì niemals erlauben. Abgesehen davon würde ich wahrscheinlich geköpft werden, da ich dich damals mitgenommen und ausgebildet habe – gegen seinen Willen." Sie schwieg für kurze Zeit und schüttelte dann mit einem bedauernden Lächeln den Kopf. „Inázuma ist für den Königshof nicht fein genug, ein ehemaliger Söldner, was willst du, und Dāorèn", sie lächelte wieder „ein ehemaliger Dieb. Das ist keine würdige Truppe für dich, das weißt du doch! Überhaupt dürftest du als Mitglied des höchsten Adels keinen Kampfsport mehr betreiben, und mit Míithaa hast du doch auch die ganze Zeit nur gestritten. Oder?"

„Ja, aber trotzdem – " schmollte Hǎi noch ein wenig, meinte es aber nicht mehr ernst. „War nur eine blöde Idee, ich weiß. Aber ich kann es nun mal nicht leiden, wenn meine Männer verletzt herumliegen, und ich mir Sorgen machen muss, dass sie Arme und Beine verlieren – du kennst das doch."

„Ach, du bist manchmal wie ein kleines Kind", seufzte Ráiu gespielt verzweifelt und zog sie am Ohrläppchen. „Ich weiß gar nicht, was diese beiden überhaupt an dir finden."

Hǎi schüttelte ihr schönes Haar zurück und schnitt ihr eine kecke Grimasse.    

„Los, beeilt euch! Oder soll ich euch Beine machen?" gellte es an diesem Abend nicht zum ersten Mal durch die Gänge des „Shuǐhú". Der dicke Gastwirt eilte händeringend und schwitzend von Raum zu Raum, um für seinen hohen Gast alles perfekt vorzubereiten – der gefürchtete General Mosar hatte sich angesagt.

Während die „Línghún" bereits in Uerū angelegt hatte, hatte es der General gerade einmal bis zum Zwischenstopp geschafft. Die Stürme würden in Kürze einsetzten, und es hatte sich kein Seemann gefunden, der die Reise gewagt hätte. Ärgerlich saß er nun auf Hínan fest.

Während er sich im besten Zimmer des Gasthofes einrichtete, kullerte ihm ein kleines, verschmutztes Leinenpäckchen vor die Füße. Das Geschenk des Hohenpriesters, der kleine grüne Stein, mit dem er angeblich den entflohenen Shēngyīn gefügig machen konnte.

Stirnrunzelnd drehte er den Gegenstand in alle Richtungen, wurde dadurch aber auch nicht schlauer. Was war nur das Geheimnis dieses Steins? Und, wenn er schon einmal dabei war, das des Hohenpriesters? Wie schaffte es dieser Mann nur, die uneingeschränkte Zustimmung des Königs zu erlangen, egal, was auch immer er tat oder plante? Er selbst wurde ständig zurechtgewiesen, herumkommandiert oder beschimpft, während Hohenpriester Chié in allen Belangen freie Hand hatte.

„Natürlich", dachte Mosar weiter, als er sich mit einem Seufzen in das angenehm heiße Wasser des Bades, das Shuǐhú katzbuckelnd vorbereitet hatte, gleiten ließ, „gehört der Hohenpriester einer völlig anderen Liga an als ich. Ich bin nur ein einfacher Soldat, der zufällig General geworden ist, aber Chié – er repräsentiert einen Teil unseres Glaubens."

„Ist denn auch alles zu Eurer Zufriedenheit, edler Herr?" säuselte der nervöse Gastwirt, der ihm Saké und einen kleinen Imbiss gebracht hatte und ordnete mit fahriger Hand einige Tücher, die neben dem Becken lagen. Mosar neigte hoheitsvoll den Kopf und schnippte mit den Fingern. „Sag' mal, Shuǐhú", lächelte er mit blitzenden Zähnen und schob sich einen Happen Sashimí in den Mund. „Die gute Lady Hǎi war doch sicher auch vor einiger Zeit hier, nicht wahr? Wohin wollte sie, hat sie das zufällig erwähnt?"

Shuǐhú schüttelte den Kopf; Schweißperlen sickerten in seinen Kragen. Mosar sah ihm angeekelt zu und trank inzwischen einen winzigen Schluck Saké. „Also, weißt du es nun?"

„Mmmmhh", stöhnte der dicke Gastwirt und lockerte mit einem Finger seinen engen Kragen, als wäre sein Hals in den paar Sekunden um das Doppelte angeschwollen, „Also, sie war ja nur – Hǎi war doch nur ganz kurz hier, um Wasser zu tanken und etwas Proviant zu holen..." „Und wohin ist sie weitergereist? Na los, rede!" zischte der hübsche General gereizt und griff wieder nach einem besonders großen Stück Sashimí. Doch Shuǐhú zitterte bereits so heftig, dass er ihm das Tablett aus der Hand nehmen und neben den Beckenrand stellen musste. Dann riss sich der Gastwirt zusammen und schluckte heftig. „A – Also, direkt _gesagt _hat sie ja eigentlich nichts, die Lady. Aber ich hab' so was läuten hören, dass sie nach Uerū möchte, da dort der beste Hafen ist, um die Stürme zu überstehen. Allerdings – " er stöhnte wieder, „hat sie mir mit dem Tod gedroht, sollte ich reden. Und deshalb – " Beredend drehte er seine Augen nach oben, dass man nur noch das Weiße sah. Wider Willen musste Mosar lachen.

„Schon gut!" meinte er und schüttelte leicht mahnend den Kopf. „Du hast von mir mehr zu befürchten als von ihr!" „Da wär' ich mir aber nicht so sicher, edler Herr", murmelte Shuǐhú beschämt vor sich hin, während er sich rasch verneigte und sicherheitshalber verschwand.

Kopfschüttelnd lehnte sich Mosar zurück und entspannte seine Muskeln wieder im warmen Wasser.

Plötzlich öffnete sich die Tür wieder, doch es war nicht Shuǐhú. Mit trauriger Miene drückte sich zuerst Matandua durch den engen Spalt und verneigte sich rasch, dicht gefolgt von einem boshaft grinsenden Major. Offensichtlich hatten nun alle beide den Weg nach Ròushíyú  gefunden.

„Auch schon da? Was tut ihr hier auf Hínan?" fragte der General erstaunt und legte den Kopf zurück, um sich noch einen Streifen Fisch genießerisch in den Mund gleiten zu lassen. Matandua räusperte sich verlegen und senkte den Blick. „Nun, es – ich versuchte es zwar – "

Noch während er stammelnd versuchte, seine Beweggründe verständlich zu machen, begann Sākuru höhnisch zu lachen. „Oho, der gute Hauptmann will wohl sein Versagen rechtfertigen. Ihm sind nämlich diese Ahimsa- Rebellen wieder zwischen den Fingern durchgeschlüpft. Das hat mir der Hafenwächter von Casava erzählt."

„Was?" fuhr Matandua entsetzt auf und suchte mit aufgerissenen Augen den Blick des Generals. „Ich hätte sie doch beinahe gehabt! Aber leider – " Er stöhnte wieder und verbarg sein Gesicht in den Händen. „Bei den Göttern! Ich war doch nicht hinter ihnen her! Wie kann ich denn diese Lady verfolgen, und gleichzeitig auf diese Ahimsa- Gruppe achten, die jeden Schlupfwinkel der Stadt kennt?"

„Hahaha!" kicherte Sākuru boshaft, begegnete dann Mosar's ärgerlichen Augen und klappte sofort seinen Mund wieder zu. „Tut mir leid."

„Ihr solltet euch _alle beide _etwas schämen! Wie _könnt _ihr es wagen, einfach so vor mir zu streiten? Was _denkt _ihr euch eigentlich dabei?" zischte der General wütend und knallte mit seiner Faust auf den Rand der Wanne. „Vor eurem Vorgesetzten wird nicht gebrüllt, klar? Schämt euch! Alle beide!"

„Tut uns leid", murmelten die zwei, nun in ihrer Schuld vereint und senkten beschämt ihre Köpfe. „Es liegt an diesen ständigen Schiffs – und Flugreisen. Entsetzlich! So oft wie in letzter Zeit mussten wir noch nie reisen..." 

Mosar schüttelte den Kopf, schien aber bei weitem nicht mehr so wütend zu sein wie früher. „Ihr seid Idioten. Was soll ich bloß mit einem Heer tun, bei dem solche Dummköpfe mitarbeiten wie ihr?" Langsam erhob er sich und wand ein Handtuch um seine Hüften. „Ihr könnt euch jetzt hier breit machen. Wenn ihr streitet, dann schmeißt euch Shuǐhú raus. In Ordnung?"

Ohne seine beiden Untergebenen noch eines Blickes zu würdigen warf er seine Kleider über und verließ den Raum.

„Morgen!" drang es wie von fern an Dāorèn's Ohr. Blinzelnd öffnete er seine Augen und staunte. Vor ihm hockten Hǎi und Inázuma, grinsten von einem Ohr zum anderen und stießen sich gegenseitig wie kleine Kinder kichernd an.

„Was – " begann er erstaunt, wurde aber von Hǎi unterbrochen, die mit einem „Psst!" ihren Finger an die Lippen legte und ihn so wieder zum Schweigen brachte. Statt dessen beugte sich Inázuma langsam nach vorne, lächelte sinnlich und nahm den Kopf seines Gegenüber sanft in beide Hände. Dāorèn wollte etwas sagen, fühlte aber mit großem Erstaunen Inázuma's Lippen an den seinen. Dann verschmolzen die beiden vor Hǎi's erwartungsvollen Augen zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuß.

„Oh!" Überwältigt legte sie ihren Kopf auf ihre seitlich gefalteten Hände und lächelte wie ein unschuldiger Engel. „Ich wusste ja, dass ihr euch versteht! Hach, ich bin ja so glücklich, dass ich euch habe!"

Dāorèn löste sich langsam von seinem ehemaligen Rivalen und streckte ihr die Zunge heraus. „Pfui, schämst du dich nicht? Mich in die Arme eines Mannes zu treiben! Okay," er stockte kurz, dachte nach und zuckte dann mit den Achseln „früher haben wir das zwar auch schon gemacht, aber dieses Mal – was ist denn los?"

„Nichts, rein gar nichts! Reg' dich nur nicht auf, Dāo- chan!" schmeichelte Hǎi und begann so lange zärtlich zu schnurren, bis sie Inázuma plötzlich um die Hüften packte und heftig auf den Futón zog. „Warum sollten wir alleine bleiben, wenn du doch auch noch da bist?"

„Also ehrlich! Schämt ihr euch denn nicht? Sonst sprecht ihr mich doch auch ehrerbietiger an, was? Wo ist denn das „jawohl, schöne Lady" geblieben?" lächelte sie scherzhaft tadelnd und drohte schalkhaft mit dem Finger. „Aber gut, dieses Mal will ich es tolerieren..."

Während Inázuma den Einwurf relativ ungerührt ignorierte (sie sprachen sich gegenseitig immer anders an, wenn sie allein waren, als in der Öffentlichkeit), zuckte Dāorèn erschrocken zusammen und setzte bereits zu einer Entschuldigung an, als er ihr amüsiertes Grinsen sah.

„Ach, du!" stöhnte er leicht verzweifelt auf und runzelte verstört die Stirn. „Einmal wirst du mich noch in den Wahnsinn treiben, und dann – " Inázuma grinste beredend zu Hǎi, die allerdings bereits mit völlig anderen Dingen beschäftigt war. Anscheinend völlig konzentriert spielte sie leise singend mit ihren Fingern auf dem Futón; offensichtlich erzählte sie sich gerade selber eine Geschichte.

„Also ehrlich, hör' mal, Inázuma – " murmelte Dāorèn leise und besorgt seinem Nachbarn ins Ohr. „Was sollen wir denn bloß mit ihr machen? Sie ist doch so seltsam in letzter Zeit." „Seltsam ist sie doch immer.", erwiderte Inázuma schulterzuckend, äußerlich völlig ungerührt, obwohl auch ihm diese Szene sehr verdächtig, wenn nicht besorgniserregend, vorkam. Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, Hǎi in den letzten Jahren so rätselhaft gesehen zu haben – als sie ein kleines Mädchen gewesen war, hatte die Sache zwar anders ausgesehen, aber jetzt...

„Juhu. Und ich bin eine böse, _bööse_, aber wunder- wunderschöne Kriegerin – nein, eine Prinzessin. Aber Prinzessinnen sind ganz, ganz dumm und traurig – weil sie eingesperrt werden jeden Tag. Und weil der König ganz furchtbar hässlich ist, und dort böse, widerliche _Monster _hausen, die mir ganz, ganz furchtbar weh- weh tun..." flüsterte Hǎi unterdessen ununterbrochen in einem monotonen Singsang vor sich hin, während sich ihre schlanken Finger unablässig bewegten. Beide Männer musterten die Szene schweigend, doch nach einer kurzen Weile konnte es Inázuma schließlich nicht mehr ertragen. Mit einem heftigen Ruck hob er seine Faust und ließ sie knapp neben ihren Fingern auf das Bett krachen. „Hör doch auf! Hör endlich auf!" zischte er, mit mehr Besorgnis als Wut in der Stimme, in ihr Ohr. Hǎi erstarrte und riss die Augen weit auf. „Warum schreist du denn so laut? Ich kann dich gut hören. Wenn du mich noch einmal so erschreckst, dann kannst du heute nacht bei der Ware schlafen. So ein Geschrei halte ich einfach nicht aus.", brummte sie ärgerlich vor sich hin und zog, trotzig wie ein kleines Kind, einfach die Decke über ihren Kopf.

Die beiden blickten sich wieder ratlos an, Dāorèn mit offensichtlichem Schreck in den Augen. „Sie war wieder so wütend", flüsterte er leise, „wie damals, als sie noch kleiner war – weißt du noch?"

Statt einer Antwort packte ihn Inázuma am Ellenbogen und bedeutete absolutes Stillschweigen. „Lass' uns rausgehen, dort können wir reden! Hier belauscht sie uns doch hundertprozentig!" Noch bevor Dāorèn einwerfen konnte, dass er Ehrlichkeit hoch schätzte und nicht gerne lügen würde, befanden sie sich schon auf dem Deck, das um diese frühe Morgenstunde glücklicherweise leer war. Inázuma atmete als erstes tief durch und streckte sich heftig. „Tut der Arm noch sehr weh?" „Mmh, nein, geht schon.", antwortete Dāorèn nicht ganz wahrheitsgemäß, denn die Wunde riss und brannte noch immer heftig. Dennoch waren die Schmerzen über Nacht auf ein erträgliches Maß abgeklungen.

„Also, du weißt, dass ich Hǎi liebe, verehre und bewundere, und dass ich nie ungerechtfertigt ein böses Wort über sie fallen lassen würde – aber wie sie sich in letzter Zeit benimmt – " der rothaarige Mann holte wieder tief Atem und strich sich fahrig über die Stirn. „Sie erzählt uns ja eigentlich immer alles, nicht wahr, Dāorèn?" Als der Angesprochene zustimmend nickte, fuhr er langsam fort. „Allerdings hat sie uns schon zu Beginn etwas verschwiegen, das wusste ich von Anfang an. Danach fragen wollte ich sie aber trotzdem nicht, weil sie – mir ja immerhin so viel geholfen hat – " Hilflos brach er ab und gestikulierte heftig mit den Armen. „Verstehst du, was ich sagen will?"

Dāorèn ließ sich Zeit mit der Antwort, lieber ließ er sich erst mal langsam auf eine Kiste sinken, die gerade praktisch in der Nähe stand. Dann betastete er vorsichtig seinen bandagierten Arm und schüttelte leicht unwillig den Kopf. „Also, mir macht das nicht so viele Sorgen. Wenn wir ehrlich sind, so sehr hat sie sich ja doch nicht verändert – ich meine, sie _hat _nun einmal ihre Mucken und Schrullen. Genauso wie wir." Leise stöhnend veränderte er die Position des Arms. „Genauso wie jeder andere. Und nur, weil sie wieder mit ihren Selbstgesprächen anfängt, muss das doch nichts zu bedeuten haben – abgesehen davon,"

Wieder rutschte er unruhig auf der Kiste hin und her, „diese Fremdlinge haben sie doch auch aufgeregt, genauso wie uns. Ich meine, was wissen wir schon von denen? Diese Samadhi hat sie angeschleppt, von irgendwem hab' ich's läuten hören, dass die gar nicht aus Asante sein sollen –" „Na und?" unterbrach ihn Inázuma stürmisch und schüttelte ungeduldig seine feuerroten Haare. „Warum sollten diese Fremden allein sie so aufgeregt haben, da ist doch noch was im Busch, ich sag es dir – "

„Und was, wenn ich fragen darf, mein Liebster?" erscholl plötzlich hinter ihnen eine leise, beinahe amüsierte Stimme. Wie elektrisiert fuhren die Männer herum; in der Hitze des Wortgefechtes hatten sie auf nichts anderes mehr geachtet. Hinter ihnen stand Hǎi.

„Ach, du liebe Güte! L – Lady..." stammelte Dāorèn entsetzt und verschluckte sich vor Schreck. Hǎi grinste boshaft.

„Na, meinem Geheimnis schon auf die Spur gekommen? Wenn nicht, ist das auch kein Wunder. Manchmal seid ihr ja so trottelig, ihr alle beide – "

Als sie die verstörten Gesichter ihrer beiden Liebhaber sah, flaute der Ärger in ihrem Magen langsam wieder ab und sie schüttelte beinahe nachsichtig den Kopf.

„Meine Geheimnisse bleiben meine Geheimnisse. Da gibt es nichts zu tuscheln oder zu fragen, ich erzähle es euch schon, wenn es an der Zeit ist. Aber momentan ist es eben noch nicht so weit. Wartet es ab! Das wird garantiert ein Knaller, kann ich euch sagen!" lächelte sie, plötzlich erheitert, und strich beiden zärtlich über den Kopf. „Wisst ihr noch, als ihr in der Klemme stecktet, und nur das kleine, dumme Mädchen euch zu Hilfe kam?"

Dāorèn senkte ergeben den Kopf und schwieg, während Inázuma, errötend zwar, aber dennoch aufrecht, ihren Blicken standhielt.

„Ich halte es euch nicht vor, ihr seid frei, das wisst ihr ja. Obwohl ich euch damals freigekauft- und gekämpft habe, seid ihr mir nichts schuldig – wenn ihr hättet gehen wollen, wer hätte euch zurückgehalten? Ich habe euch beide so gern, dass ich nichts von euch verlangen will – nur Ehrlichkeit."

Inázuma schien etwas sagen zu wollen, doch sie brachte ihn mit einer sanften Geste zum Schweigen. „Jetzt rede ich. Wie gesagt, wenn euch mein Schiff zu eng wird, dann könnt ihr gehen – wo immer ihr hinwollt. Vermissen würde ich euch natürlich," ihr schönes Gesicht wurde sorgenvoller, wirkte aber trotzdem noch gleichmütig, „aber ich würde euch nicht hindern."

Plötzlich sprang Dāorèn auf und ergriff ihre schmale Hand. Sein ganzer Körper zitterte.

„Sagt so etwas nicht. Wir lieben Euch doch beide! Schon seit wir Euch zum ersten Mal gesehen haben. Und als ich – " „Als du den Soldaten beklaut hast, der dich danach abschlachten wollte? Ach, du warst ja so niedlich. Ich muss ehrlich sagen, jedem hätte ich in der Situation nicht geholfen. Aber dir konnte ich nicht widerstehen..." lächelte Hǎi zärtlich und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. „So, und dir auch, Inázuma. Weil du mich die Hälfte meiner damaligen Ersparnisse gekostet hast. Meine zwei Dummerchen."

Errötet senkte nun auch Inázuma den Kopf und ließ sich mit dem Gefühl der Erleichterung küssen. Wenn sie ihm nur nichts nachtrug!

„Es tut mir ja so leid. Ich wollte deine Geheimnisse nicht ausspionieren, ich mache mir doch bloß Sorgen", murmelte er leise und drückte sich vorsichtig gegen ihre Taille. Dāorèn tat es ihm gleich.

Hǎi betrachtete ihre beiden Männer lächelnd und kraulte sanft ihre Köpfe. Man musste sie einfach gern haben, egal was für Dummheiten sie wieder getan hatten. Ihre Schiffscrew war schließlich mit Bedacht ausgewählt worden, selbst Ráiu hatte kaum Einfluss auf ihre Entscheidungen gehabt.

Unerwartet klappte die Luke auf; Tsumé erschien, wie üblich mit einem knurrigen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Als er Hǎi erblickte, begann er ganz kurz zu lächeln und zwinkerte ihr zu, bevor er schallend zu lachen begann. Dāorèn und Inázuma verbargen verschämt ihre Köpfe in den Falten ihres Gewandes, als Tsumé loslegte.

„Pass bloß auf, dass der kleine Lóng da nicht eifersüchtig wird! Die zwei da würden doch am liebsten auf deiner Schulter sitzen, was?" kicherte er vergnügt und deutete mit dem Finger auf sie. „Oder wollen sie zu ihrer Mama zurück?"

„Ach, die armen Kleinen", grinste Hǎi neckisch und tätschelte zwei Paar Schultern. „Du weißt ja, wie das so ist – da ist übrigens Lóng." Der kleine Saurier kam gerade eilig aus irgendeinem Winkel des Schiffes angerast und sprang mit einem leichten Satz auf Inázumas Kopf und weiter zur Schulter seiner Herrin, die ihn mit einem freudigen Ausruf begrüßte. „Na, du Faulpelz? Hast du angenehm geruht? Ich werde darüber wohl ganz vergessen, was?"

Tsumé lachte, als er diese Szene sah. „Bist ja ganz verrückt nach dem Vieh. Ehrlich, als du damals dieses Ei angeschleppt hast – ich dachte, ich traue meinen Augen nicht. Und Ráiu musste das natürlich auch noch erlauben."

„Pah!" entgegnete Hǎi mit hochmütigem Schulterzucken und grinste. „Obá- san erlaubt mir vieles. Und sie sagte, dass so ein kleines Tier für mich nur gut sein könnte."

„Ja, aber der Kleine ist leider genauso schlimm wie du. Oder _Ihr_, pardon, meine schöne Dame.", grinste Tsumé wieder. Hǎi versetzte ihm eine Kopfnuss. „Jawohl, _Ihr _und _Dame_, das wäre allerdings die richtige Art, mich anzusprechen. Ich lasse das ganze bloß viel zu viel schleifen!" Drohend hob sie ihren Finger. „Schließlich befehlige _ich _dieses Schiff! Von mir, mir ganz allein hängt es ab, ob ihr diese Reise lebend übersteht oder nicht!"

Mit einem heftigen Schwung stieß sie ihre verdutzten Liebhaber von sich auf den Boden. Dann breitete sie die Arme in einer temperamentvollen Bewegung aus, um noch weiter zu deklamieren, wurde dabei aber von einem leisen Donnergrollen gestört. Urplötzlich sackte sie zusammen und hielt sich wimmernd den Kopf.

„Verdammt! Über eure Dummheiten habe ich das Wetter ganz vergessen! Los, schnell, wir müssen gleich in den Hafen. Und keine Dämlichkeiten, wenn ich bitten darf!" zischte sie ärgerlich in die Runde und knallte Dāorèn die Faust in den Rücken. „Steh auf, los, steh auf!"

Murrend machten sich die Männer an die Arbeit, auch Tsumé wurde eingespannt, und Hǎi begab sich eilends unter Deck, um alles aufzuwecken. Sie konnten nicht auf diesem Schiff bleiben, wenn die Unwetter erst mal angefangen hatten.

Dieses Jahr schien sie ihr sonst so untrüglicher Spürsinn im Stich gelassen zu haben; eigentlich hätte sie die Stürme weitaus früher erwartet. Doch die Spannungen in der Luft hatten sich als zu trügerisch erwiesen – die Vorboten der Unwetter hatten sie schon seit Wochen verfolgt.

Schlaftrunken wankten die Kinder in ihren Kajüten hin und her, um all ihre Habseligkeiten so rasch wie möglich zusammenzupacken. Laut Ráiu, die das Geschehen mit ungeduldigen Argusaugen überwachte, würden sie einige Zeit in Shokumínchi, der größten Stadt auf dieser Insel, verbringen.

„Hier können wir dann in aller Ruhe nach diesem Verbannten suchen. Wisst ihr überhaupt, wie der heißt?" erkundigte sie sich energisch und fuhr sich erschöpft mit dem Handrücken über die Stirn. „Aber wenn ihr ihn nicht wisst, ist das auch nicht schlimm. Im Kloster bei den Priesterinnen wird uns sicher weitergeholfen werden, die sind dort sehr freundlich."

„Toll, wundervoll! Der Verbannte wurde doch wirklich wegen _Technik _verbannt, oder?" plapperte Aói sofort mit größter Begeisterung. „Toll, einfach super! Vielleicht darf ich sogar etwas von ihm lernen!"

Die Kinder waren da nicht so großer Hoffnung, obwohl Manua sich sicher gewesen war – aber wenn das alles nur wieder eine weitere Enttäuschung wäre? Den ersten Schrein hatten sie nicht vergessen; zwar hatte es einiges an Informationen gebracht, aber trotzdem –

Konnten sie denn überhaupt jemals auf die Erde zurückkehren? Die Aufregung über den fremden Planeten hatte ihr Heimweh bis jetzt mehr oder weniger verdrängt; trotzdem schwelte in jedem die Angst. Trotzdem klammerten sie sich an einen Gedanken: wo auch immer man hinkommt, von dort gibt es in jedem Fall einen Weg zurück.

Schließlich ging ein Ruck durch das ganze Schiff; sie legten nun im sicheren Hafen an...


	38. Das Wesen der Götter

38. Kapitel

Stürme über Uerū 

Shokumínchi erwies sich als äußerst lebhafte Stadt; im Gegensatz zu Sankhya oder der Hauptstadt orientierte sie sich allerdings an einer streng altjapanischen Linie.

Den Kindern war der seltsame Name natürlich sofort aufgefallen, und als sie das Schiff verließen, sprach Sachou aus, was alle dachten.

„Shokumínchi – Kolonie, was für ein seltsamer Name! Warum heißt diese Stadt so?"

Hǎi zuckte gleichmütig mit den Schultern. „Ach, weißt du – keine Ahnung. Aber ich glaube, Ráiu hat mir mal was davon erzählt, dass die Götter hier auf Noa landeten und von hier aus ihren Siegeszug über den ganzen Planeten begannen." „Ganz recht, gut erinnert, Hǎi", mischte sich die alte Frau dozierend ein und hob den rechten Zeigefinger, „Aber es war kein richtiger Siegeszug, wisst ihr? Dank der Götter konnte Noa überhaupt erst bewohnbar werden. Durch ihre schaffenden und magischen Hände wurde diese ganze Welt zu einem Paradies, in dem die von den Göttern geschaffenen Menschen leben konnten und können." Sie lächelte mit einem Hauch von Stolz. „In den Adern vieler von uns fließt immer noch eine Spur Götterblut, als sich einige von ihnen großmütig entschieden, auf den Erdboden herabzusteigen und sterblich zu werden."

Die Kinder schwiegen beeindruckt, selbst Kamomé wollte die zauberhafte Stimmung, die durch diese Erzählung plötzlich im Raum schwebte, nicht durch einen Einspruch zerstören. An Götter glaubte sie nicht; dennoch wollte sie Ráiu und wohl auch Hǎi ihre Träume und Legenden nicht rauben.

Hōtáru, für den das Leben schon seit einigen Wochen wie ein Traum schien, fühlte sich auf einmal wieder lebendig. Die Wunde war so gut wie verheilt; wie Talingo dieses Meisterstück zustandegebracht hatte, konnte er sich zwar nicht erklären, aber das war momentan nicht so wichtig. Auch seine Affäre mit einem Mann bereitete ihm kein Kopfzerbrechen mehr. So dumm es klang, aber Kiíchigo hatte durch ihren Wutanfall irgendwie bewirkt, dass er sich akzeptierter fühlte – die Karten lagen offen auf dem Tisch, und keiner hatte etwas gesagt. Bloß Watarí, aber der muffelte sowieso schon die ganze Zeit wegen irgendwas herum. Dass Hǎi seine Beziehung nicht nur akzeptierte, sondern im Gegenteil eigentlich sogar zustandegebracht und listig eingefädelt hatte, stimmte ihn fröhlich. Obwohl sie ihn so gut wie gar nicht kannte, hatte sie auf einen Blick erkannt, was ihm fehlte – und dass sie aussah wie Yún, störte ihn kaum noch. Ihr Charakter war so völlig anders, dass zwischen den beiden ein Unterschied herrschte wie zwischen Tag und Nacht.

Er reckte sich und ließ die blonden Haare im Wind wehen; eine steife Brise war inzwischen aufgekommen. Dāorèn, Inázuma, Aañkh und Tsumé warteten noch auf dem Schiff auf Hǎi, die gerade Anweisungen bei einer vierschrötigen alten Frau, wohl der Hafenmeisterin, einholte. Schließlich musste die „Línghún" in einer der großen Höhlen neben dem eigentlichen Hafen untergebracht werden, damit sie den Sturm auch wirklich unbeschadet überstehen konnte. Diese Orkane tosten mehrmals im Jahr über die Inseln und brachten das Wasser zum kochen; mit unglaublichen Geschwindigkeiten rasten sie über das Land und stellten die Bewohner der Städte auf eine harte Zerreißprobe.

Hǎi hatte sich mit dem Wetter eigentlich noch nie geirrt; durch die Ankunft der Pfadfinder hatte sie sich aber ohnehin verspätet und war nun über ihren Irrtum sogar froh. Hätten die Stürme rechtzeitig begonnen, sähe es jetzt wohl schlecht für sie aus. Trotzdem machte sie sich langsam über ihren gesundheitlichen Zustand ernsthaftere Sorgen. Was war nur los mit ihr? Eigentlich war sie sich keiner Probleme bewusst, die sie sonst nicht auch gehabt hätte – Doch zum Grübeln blieb jetzt keine Zeit. Schon fühlte man die Luftmassenverschiebung und die Druckveränderung in der Luft.

„Hey Ho- chan – wie wäre es, wenn wir die Stürme im Bett überdauern? Hier – hier ist ja sonst nichts zu tun, oder?" schnurrte ihm Káshira sanft ins Ohr, während sie auf einem Karren Platz nahmen. Dank Ráiu, die mit der Wagenlenkerin offensichtlich dick befreundet war (sie schien auch jeden zu kennen), durften sie bis knapp vor Shokumínchi mitfahren. Dort sollten sie Quartier in einem Gasthof namens „Hikigaéru" beziehen.

Während Hōtáru lediglich einverstanden grinste und ihm zärtlich durch die Haare strich, starrten ihn sowohl Watarí als auch Kiíchigo wütend an. Diese bittere Niederlage hatte noch keiner von beiden verdaut, und sie waren auch noch weit davon entfernt, es zu akzeptieren.

„Ich würde ja soo gern wieder einmal bei C&B einkaufen!" ließ sich Hiyokó unerwartet vernehmen und seufzte tief. „Die neue Kollektion – die soll doch so richtig super werden! Schon seit _Monaten _freue ich mich da drauf! Und dann passiert so ein Mist." Betrübt ließ sie den Kopf hängen und seufzte wieder. Seltsamerweise ging ausgerechnet Kamomé darauf ein.

„Ja, das ärgert mich auch. Schon seit zwei Monaten wollte ich mir diese tollen Schuhe kaufen, die es nur bei ihnen gibt, und jetzt – sollten wir je nach Hause kommen, dann gibt's wahrscheinlich die Firma gar nicht mehr." Wider Willen beteiligte sich Kiíchigo an diesem Gespräch. „Ja, aber dieses Sommerkleid erst – wie heißt es noch mal, „wild orchid" – also, _das _ist erst recht der Hammer. Aber das es „C&B" einmal nicht mehr gibt – das kann ich mir nicht vorstellen." Vor lauter Eifer röteten sich sogar ihre Wangen leicht. „Vor einem Jahr hab' ich die beiden nämlich _gesehen_! Höchstpersönlich, bei einer Party, da kamen sie ganz kurz vorbei."

„Echt?" Moko hob kurz den Kopf und linste unter seinen Wimpern hervor. „Wisst ihr Mädels eigentlich, dass die zwei schon seit über zwanzig Jahren miteinander befreundet sind und seit ihrem gemeinsamen Schulabschluss zusammen arbeiten?" Als er die Blicke der anderen auf sich fühlte, räusperte er sich stolz und richtete sich etwas weiter auf. „Ich hab' sogar ein von Frau Cǎoméi handsigniertes Buch. _Ihr _Buch, besser gesagt. Ich fand die Idee von einer Doppelbiographie in einem gemeinsamen Schuber ganz lustig."

In dem Moment begann der Karren so heftig zu rütteln, dass eine weitere Unterhaltung bis zum Ende der Fahrt unmöglich wurde. Erst als sie Shokumínchi erreicht und im Speisesaal des Gasthofs saßen, dessen sämtliche Türen und Fenster fest verrammelt und zugenagelt waren, nahmen die Kinder das Thema wieder auf. Seltsamerweise konnte diesmal sogar der sonst so modeuninteressierte Sachou etwas zu ihrer Diskussion beitragen. „Also, ich kaufe schon seit Jahren immer die „Straw:berry No.9". Die ist die einzige mit wirklich langen Beinen, findet ihr nicht auch? Das war unter anderem ihr erster Erfolg!"

„Aber die „Kirie"- Linie ist besser. Nicht so lahme Klamotten, sondern richtig fetziges Zeug! So wie „BlueMoon.", warf Tókui seelenruhig ein und kaute an einem Stück Brot, dass sie Haná geschickt vor der Nase weggeschnappt hatte. Die setzte auch gleich ein schmollendes Gesicht auf und wollte wütend zu heulen beginnen, als glücklicherweise auch schon das Essen aufgetragen wurde.

Kiíchigo zeigte ihr seit langem vermisstes zuckersüßes Lächeln, als sie die Mahlzeit erkannte. Mit Nigiri – Zushi war sie zufrieden. Schon seit Wochen – wie lange befanden sie sich denn jetzt schon eigentlich auf Noa?- hatte sie auf die ganzen Köstlichkeiten, die sie von zuhause her gewohnt war, verzichten müssen. Zuhause gab es jede Woche mindestens dreimal eins ihrer Lieblingsgerichte, und wenn sie mit etwas nicht einverstanden war, dann wurde binnen zehn Minuten etwas anderes aufgetischt. Aber hier ging das natürlich nicht, es war so nervig, sich ständig anderen beugen zu müssen.

Nach einiger Zeit trafen schlussendlich auch die Seefahrer ein. Etwas müde und genervt wirkend knallte sich Hǎi auf einen freien Stuhl, riss ohne Umschweife eine Platte mit Sushi an sich und bediente sich ungeniert. Haná warf ihr einen bösen Blick zu, verbiss sich aber gerade noch ihre Kritik und kaute grimmig an ihrem eigenen Essen. Zuhause käme so was nie vor. Ihre Mama, und vor allem ihr geliebter Papa achteten streng darauf, dass man sich bei Tisch auch ordentlich benahm.

Plötzlich füllten sich ihre Augen mit dicken Tränen, und sie begann herzzerreißend zu schluchzen.

Die anderen hoben erstaunt ihre Köpfe, als ihre laute Stimme erscholl.

„Uhuh, ich will wieder nach Hause! Hier gefällt es mir nicht mehr! Und ich _hasse _diese Leute!"

Hastig versuchten sowohl Hiyokó als auch Kiíchigo, die Kleine zu beruhigen, um Hǎi und die Schiffscrew nicht zu reizen, doch plötzlich erschütterte ein heftiges Beben die ganze Insel, und ein furchteinflößender Donnerschlag grollte.

Alle Menschen im Saal, die gerade noch relativ friedlich gespeist hatten, waren mit einem Ruck auf die Beine gesprungen. Von Ruhe konnte keine Rede mehr sein; nicht einmal mehr Hanás Geheule war in dem lauten Stimmengewirr auszumachen. Der Saal schien vor Aufregung und Furcht zu vibrieren.

„Oh nein! Die Stürme fangen an! Das Beben war der Vorbote!" schrie ein fetter Mann hektisch auf und fegte nach draußen. Die meisten folgten seinem Beispiel. 

„Keine Panik, wir sind hier alle in Sicherheit! Der Gastwirt hat seine Bude gut verrammelt, wir brauchen uns also keine Sorgen zu machen. Am besten verziehen wir uns erst mal alle in den Keller, da kann uns wenigstens nicht so viel um die Ohren fliegen. In Ordnung?" brüllte Hǎi mit kräftiger Stimme und packte Kagamí, der orientierungslos durch den Raum irrte, kräftig am Arm. „Alle hinter Ráiu und mir her, bewegt euch! Na los!" brüllte sie noch einmal und zog eilig ab, den wimmernden Kagamí immer noch im Schlepptau. Die Pfadfinder folgten lieber ihrem Beispiel und gelangten so in einen erstaunlich großen Keller, der sich vom Rest des Gasthofes eigentlich nur dadurch unterschied, dass er statt Fenstern kleine Luftschächte hatte. Es gab sogar voneinander abgetrennte Zimmer, nicht so wie bei Manua. Sachou seufzte leise auf und setzte sich still auf ein ordentlich gemachtes Bett, als seine Gedanken wieder einmal zu ihr schweiften. So eine schöne Frau – und geschickt im Umgang mit Waffen und Sauriern. Einfach zauberhaft – aber wo sollte er sie nur suchen? Während über ihm der heftige Sturm heulte, träumte er sich in die Rolle des tapferen Helden hinein, der sie suchen und aus allen Gefahren erretten würde. In seinem abwesenden Zustand bemerkte er nicht einmal, wie sich seine Kameraden in den Räumlichkeiten verteilten und schließlich Moko knurrend zu ihm kroch. Sachou saß auf einem Doppelbett, und sonst war kein Platz mehr frei. Misstrauisch beäugte der dicke Junge seinen verträumten Kameraden und schob ihn schlussendlich einfach mit sanfter Gewalt auf die andere Seite des Bettes, um sich schließlich murrend in die schweren Wolldecken wickeln zu können.

Es war ziemlich kühl geworden, nicht allein durch den Sturm, sondern auch durch die durchdringende Feuchtigkeit des Kellers. Ráiu klagte noch eine Weile lautstark über ihr Rheuma und das lästige Alter, bis zu guter Letzt auch sie entnervt die Augen schloss und leise zu schnarchen begann.

Auch auf Hínan tobte ein heftiger Taifun, riss mächtige Koniferen um, als wären es dünne Äste und wühlte das Wasser so stürmisch auf, als würde es kochen.

Mosar wollte nicht zugeben, dass ihn dieses Schauspiel leicht verängstigte und er sich darüber hinaus noch Sorgen um Yamanéko machte. Allein der Gedanke daran, auch in der Hauptstadt könnte ein Sturm toben, ließ ihn vor Sorge nicht mehr schlafen und jagte ihn nachts öfter aus dem Bett. Dann stellte er sich schweigend ans Fenster und wünschte sich, wenigstens einen Flugsaurier nach Shǒushìhé schicken zu können, um zu wissen, wie es ihr ging.

Schließlich gab er es auf, sich ständig wieder ins Bett zu legen, nur um Minuten später wieder aufzustehen, warf sich einen Yūkata um die Schultern und begab sich leise in einen der großen Aufenthaltsräume des Gasthofes. Niemanden außer ihn schien es in dieser unruhigen Nacht hierher gezogen zu haben, daher konnte er die angenehme Stille, die nur durch das ständige, erschreckend laute Pfeifen des Sturmes draußen gestört wurde, genießen.

Der Wirt hatte vorsorglich das Feuer im Kamin brennen lassen; Mosar war dankbar dafür.

Tief in Gedanken versunken starrte er in die prasselnden Flammen und kaute an seiner Unterlippe. Seine kleine Yamá- chan fehlte ihm schon sehr; mehr als einmal wünschte er sich, ständig auf dem Königshof bleiben zu können und jeden Tag bei ihr zu sein. Obwohl sie sich dann sicherlich viel zu oft streiten würden. Aber trotzdem vermisste er sie schrecklich, manchmal konnte ihn nichts außer ihren boshaften Kommentaren zum Lachen bringen, und das Leben beim Militär war bei Gott nicht das beste. Schon gar nicht, seit der König so eigenartig geworden war – ob daran wirklich der Hohenpriester Schuld trug? Mosar rätselte und rätselte, doch er kam auf keinen grünen Zweig.

Plötzlich öffnete sich leise die Tür, und er zuckte heftig zusammen. Als hätte man ihn bei etwas Verbotenem ertappt, blickte er ängstlich über die Schulter und errötete leicht.

Major Sākuru trat ein, blaß wie ein Gespenst und mit einer aufrichtig leidenden Miene. Mit einer Hand presste er ein Leinensäckchen, vermutlich gefüllt mit heilenden Kräutern und ähnlichem, gegen sein Gesicht.

Als er Mosar entdeckte, verbeugte er sich pflichtbewusst und verzog dabei das Gesicht noch ärger. Offensichtlich schmerzte seine Narbe ziemlich stark, oder er litt unter Zahnschmerzen.

Mosar wartete ab, bis er sich neben ihn gesetzt hatte, und deutete dann leicht auf das Säckchen. „Wo tut's denn weh?"

Sākuru zuckte die Achseln und stöhnte zur Antwort leise auf. Dann nahm er die Hand aus dem Gesicht und deutete auf die lange Narbe auf seiner Wange. „Na, hier eben. Kommt von diesem Wetter, ich hasse das. Genauso wie bei Regen. Sobald die Witterung umschlägt, pocht es hier drin, dass ich manchmal schon glaube, ich werde verrückt."

Jeglicher spitze Hohn schien ihm für diese Nacht vergangen zu sein. Der sonst so bissige Major seufzte wieder, dass Mosar richtig Mitleid mit ihm bekam, und massierte langsam seine Schläfen. „Und der Kopf tut auch noch weh. Ach, verfluchtes Pech."

Mosar nickte bedächtig und wusste nicht mehr, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schweigend starrte er eine Zeitlang in die Flammen, bis Sākuru plötzlich wieder den Mund aufmachte. „Ich glaube, eine von den Flüchtigen, die mit Hǎi ausgerissen sind, hat's mir angetan." Leicht verlegen aufgrund dieses Geständnisses senkte er ein wenig den Kopf und wagte nicht, Mosar direkt anzusehen. Der allerdings begann wissend zu grinsen. „Als ob das nicht schon die halbe Kompanie wüsste. Oberleutnant Pul hat die Umarmungsszene live durch das Fenster beobachtet und wie der Wirbelwind verbreitet. Obwohl – " seine Augen blitzten ein wenig strenger – „die Kleine ist ja noch ein halbes Kind. Und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, der Armen würde ich keinen so alten Knacker wünschen, der um die zehn Jahre älter ist als sie..."

Sākuru wurde puterrot. „Na, wenn wir schon so anfangen, immerhin ist die gute Géisha Jiāngguǒ ja auch ziemlich jung, nicht wahr, und ihr – " seine Stimme wurde hämischer und lief beinahe zur alten Form auf – „_Gönner _war ja auch nicht gerade der Jüngste..."

Jetzt errötete auch Mosar leicht. „Na und? Immerhin bin ich nicht einer dieser notgeilen alten Säcke, die jedes junge Mädchen begrabschen müssen. Frau Jiāngguǒ gilt meine ganze Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit, für mich ist sie kein billiges Spielzeug, dass man austauschen kann, wie man gerade so Lust hat."

„Aber, aber, Herr General – " Sākurus Augen blitzten spöttisch – amüsiert auf. „Eine Géisha ist sowieso niemals billig, aber –" wieder machte er eine kurze Pause und grinste. „Entschuldigt bitte. Natürlich weiß das ganze Heer, wie sehr Ihr an der zweifellos ausgesprochen bewundernswerten Frau Jiāngguǒ hängt. Es ist nur immer amüsant, durch Oberleutnant Pul zu hören, wie sehr Ihr unter ihrem Pantoffel steht."

Beinahe wider Willen stimmte Mosar ein und kreuzte die Arme. „Ach, meine kleine Yamanéko. So schlimm ist sie ja gar nicht, aber für Außenstehende – sie hat eben einen sehr starken Willen, vielleicht hätte sie es im Heer gar nicht schlecht gemacht. Obwohl – " plötzlich verzog er das Gesicht, als hätte er etwas Bitteres auf der Zunge – „die gute Madame Orimé hätte ihre Sache gewiss besser gemacht. Ein jeder hätte Angst vor ihr, und etwaige Angreifer hätten wohl schon von ferne die Flucht ergriffen, ohne zu kämpfen."

Auch der Major schüttelte sich vor Widerwillen. „Da habt Ihr allerdings recht."

Noch bevor er mehr dazu sagen konnte, klappte wieder die Tür und die Quasselstrippe Pul trat mit ungewohnt ernstem Gesicht ein.

Die beiden Männer vor dem Kamin neigten aus Respekt vor dem Alter leicht die Köpfe und räumten dem Oberleutnant den Platz zwischen sich ein, da dort die Wärme am größten war. Pul nickte dankend und kauerte sich seufzend nieder. „Das Zipperlein quält mich.", warf er eröffnend in die Runde und rieb sich schmerzerfüllt stöhnend den Rücken. „Na los, Jīngtǐ, tu deinem alten Meister etwas Gutes und massiere ihm sein Kreuz."

Während Sākuru mit ernster Miene in die Flammen starrte und durch eine neuerliche Schmerzwelle nicht einmal zum Grinsen kam, machte sich Mosar mit vor Verlegenheit puterroten Ohren ans Massieren. So was war er ja schon von seinem alten Meister gewöhnt.

„Diese Nacht ist wie verhext", murmelte der Alte schaudernd und dankte Mosar durch ein kurzes Nicken. „Die Seegeister heulen, dass es einem nur so gruselt."

„Das sind die Götter, die uns klarmachen, dass wir Verfehlungen begangen haben.", antwortete Mosar leise und griff unbewusst nach einem der Amulette um seinen Hals. Sākuru schnaubte abfällig und wischte den Satz mit einer abfälligen Handbewegung beiseite. „Pah, _Götter_! Ich habe schon so genug von diesem Schwachsinn. Nicht genug, dass uns der Hohenpriester ständig damit auf die Nerven geht, nein, heult einmal der Sturm, reden die Götter gleich mit uns!" Er lachte kalt und drückte den Beutel wieder gegen die Wange.

Für eine kleine Weile lang sprach niemand. Mosar fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich und rutschte unruhig auf dem Kaminteppich hin und her. Es sprach zwar niemand offen aus, aber Gotteslästerungen wurden doch von den meisten für eine schlimme Sache gehalten. Dass Sākuru nicht gerade zu den Gläubigsten gehörte, war in der Kompanie wohl bekannt. Aber diese Worte...

Pul starrte aus halbgeschlossenen Augen in die Flammen und rührte sich nicht. Fast schien es, als wäre er eingeschlafen.

„Na gut," gab sich der Major plötzlich einen Ruck und erhob sich, „es ist schon spät. Am besten gehe ich wieder zu Bett. Ihnen beiden eine gute Nachtruhe!" Damit war er draußen. Mosar sah ihm schweigend nach und schüttelte dann den Kopf. „Ein seltsamer Kerl ist er schon," meinte er dann seufzend in Richtung der Flammen und streckte die steifen Glieder. „Aber ein guter Major ist er." „Und ein schrecklich verbitterter Mensch." murmelte Pul leise und blinzelte kurzsichtig zur Decke. „Aber darüber braucht man sich wohl auch nicht zu wundern, wenn man weiß, dass er nur wegen seinem Gesicht zum Heer gegangen ist."

„Was?" Mosar war für eine Sekunde unaufmerksam gewesen und drehte nun ruckartig den Kopf. „Ich dachte immer, es wäre der Wunsch seiner Eltern gewesen!"

„Ja, nachdem er sich nicht mehr zum schönen Adeligen eignete. Sākuru war nie zum Kämpfer bestimmt, er war das älteste Kind und hätte alle Ländereien seiner Familie erben sollen. Statt dessen hat alles seine jüngere Schwester übernommen und er ging so gut wie leer aus."

„Davon weiß ich nichts." meinte Mosar und runzelte die Stirn, während nun alle beide wortlos das erlöschende Kaminfeuer fixierten.

Shokumínchi hatte den Sturm nahezu unbeschadet überstanden. Zwar waren die Straßen übersät mit geknickten Stämmen, abgerissenen Zweigen und nassem Lehm, aber es gab noch keine ernsthaften Schäden. Im Schein der frühen Morgensonne kämpften sich schon einige wenige Männer und Frauen durch den Schlamm und bemühten sich, das Chaos so gut es ging zu beseitigen. Bald stießen auch andere Frühaufsteher zu ihnen.

Dāorèn hatte die ganze Nacht so gut wie nicht geschlafen und befand sich ebenfalls unter den Helfern. Eifrig zerrte er Bretter und geknickte Zweige zur Seite, vernagelte Türen und Fenster neu und kam darüber ziemlich bald ins Schwitzen. Sein Arm fühlte sich immer noch nicht ganz gesund an, er war bandagiert und nicht sehr belastbar. Zwar war auf der Línghún auch ständig etwas zur reparieren, aber Arbeit in diesem Ausmaß gab es nur sehr selten. Glücklicherweise lag sie sicher in einer der Höhlen und wartete das Ende der Unwetter ab.

„He, du da! Kennen wir uns nicht?" Plötzlich drang ein lauter Ausruf an sein Ohr. Leicht erschrocken, aber nicht beunruhigt, wandte Dāorèn den Kopf; möglicherweise handelte es sich ja um einen alten Bekannten.

Im nächsten Moment verwünschte er Shokumínchi und die Stürme, derentwegen er überhaupt hier gestrandet war.

Den Namen des Mannes kannte er nicht. Der wusste seinen wohl auch nicht, aber er kannte ein kleines, unliebsames Detail aus seinem Vorleben –

„Na, sieh einer an! Der kleine Dieb, dem man eigentlich die Hände hätte abhacken sollen!" Der Mann drängelte sich mit aufgeregt gerötetem Gesicht nach vorne und deutete mit beiden Händen auf Dāorèn, der bereits nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchte.

„Der Kerl hat nämlich vor einigen Jahren versucht, den Palast zu bestehlen!" erläuterte der rotwangige Mann der aufmerksamen Menge. „Glücklicherweise hat man ihn geschnappt und – dank eines viel zu milden Urteils – ins Gefängnis gesteckt. Schrecklich war das damals, so richtig empörend! Und einen solchen Kerl trifft man hier wieder, wie ist er denn bloß freigekommen?"

Dāorèn war unterdessen blaß geworden und wich immer weiter zurück. Im Stillen verfluchte er seine Hilfsbereitschaft, die ihn in diese Lage gebracht hatte.

In der stetig anwachsenden Menge rumorte es inzwischen heftig. Mehrere Finger deuteten auf den unglücklichen Seefahrer und so mancher Ladenbesitzer krempelte bereits die Ärmel auf, bereit, Hab und Gut gegen den ehemaligen Dieb zu verteidigen.

Glücklicherweise krachte im nächsten Moment ein heftiger Donnerschlag und es begann wie aus Kübeln zu gießen. Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen war der unglückliche Dāorèn vergessen und jeder versuchte nur noch, mit halbwegs trockener Haut davonzukommen. Der stämmige Kerl drängte sich dicht an Dāorèn vorbei und blickte ihn mit einer Mischung aus Grimm und Neugier an. „Na warte, Bürschchen, hier kannst du keine langen Finger machen. Das treiben wir dir schon aus, und bei uns gibt's keine Möglichkeit zur Flucht!" Nach dieser Kampfansage entfernte er sich hohnlachend und wiegenden Schritts.

Auch neben Dāorèn lachte jemand spöttisch auf. Inázuma stand mit verschränkten Armen schräg hinter ihm und betrachtete seinen kleinlauten Rivalen, der wie ein begossener Pudel im Regen stand. Er grinste genüsslich und ließ sich die Worte wie Honig im Mund zerfließen.  

„Wolltest du den Herrschaften etwa nicht erzählen, dass Lady Hǎi dir zur Flucht verholfen hat, damals in Shǒushìhé? Als sie dich schon in eine Eisenmine schicken wollten, allen voran die Gildenmeister. Und zwar die _jeder _Gilde." fügte er trocken hinzu und kicherte. Dāorèn wäre beinahe im Boden versunken, behielt den Kopf aber dennoch oben. „Pah, na und? Eigentlich hätten sie mich nie geschnappt, wenn ich an diesem Tag nicht gerade krank gewesen wäre. Sonst wäre mir so was nie passiert. Und dann müsste ich mich auch nicht mit dir herumärgern!" zischte er plötzlich böse und stapfte wieder zurück ins Gasthaus. Das Bedürfnis zu helfen war ihm inzwischen gründlich vergangen.

Hǎi stand alleine auf einem hohen Hügel hinter dem Gasthof und ließ sich den Wind um die Ohren wehen. Nachdem Dāorèn und Inázuma verschwunden waren, hatte sie sich still und leise auf den Weg gemacht.

Die Sonne war in einem roten Schleier aufgegangen und stieg nun rasch höher. Es versprach ein heißer Tag zu werden. Lóng saß zu ihren Füßen im Schatten und zischte ab und zu leise vor sich hin. Ihm behagte die Hitze nicht sonderlich, schon gar nicht, weil sie wie ein unheilvoller Vorbote der kommenden Stürme zu sein schien. Aber seine Herrin schien nicht die geringste Lust zu haben, wieder in den sicheren Gasthof zurückzukehren.

Die junge Seefahrerin schwieg und starrte in die Ferne, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen. Im Geiste schweifte sie zu ihren Jugendtagen zurück, zu den Zeiten, in denen sie noch in unvorstellbarer Pracht gelebt hatte. Manchmal war sie sich nicht sicher, ob es nicht besser gewesen wäre, dort zu bleiben. Andererseits hielt sie nicht viel von Käfigen, daran konnten auch Gitterstäbe aus reinstem Gold nichts ändern.

Lóng schnatterte erstaunt, als ein dicker salziger Tropfen seinen Kopf traf und darauf zerplatzte. Der Wind zerzauste ihr Haar und warf es heftig nach hinten, dass es den Anschein hatte, als würde ein violettes Banner auf einer menschlichen Fahnenstange wehen. Noch immer konnte sie den Blick nicht abwenden, obwohl sie nichts bewusst fixierte. Aber die Erinnerungen waren zu stark.

Ráiu stand am Fenster des Hikigaéru und beobachtete ihre Schülerin aufmerksam. Zwar war Hǎi von hier aus nicht mehr als ein schmaler Schemen am Gipfel des Hügels, dennoch konnte man ihr selbst von hier aus die Gemütsverfassung ansehen.

Die alte Frau seufzte und schüttelte bekümmert den Kopf. Hǎi tat ihr leid, aber es war schwer, mit ihr darüber zu reden. Anderen Menschen, selbst so engen Vertrauten wie ihren Liebhabern und ihrer alten Meisterin gegenüber zog sie es vor, nur sehr selten über ihre Sorgen und Ängste zu sprechen.

„Hallo! Tante Ráiu!" Okami war außer Atem hereingestürzt und lachte sie an. Die Kleinen hatten draußen im Lehm gespielt und waren über und über mit Schlamm, Blattresten und anderem Unrat bedeckt. Strahlend rannte er auf sie zu und hängte sich an ihr langes Hemd. Kurz darauf folgten Haná und Sángo, beide in einem ähnlichen Zustand. Hanás blondes Haar hing dreckverkrustet herunter und ihr Kleid war einem Putzlumpen sehr ähnlich.

Trotzdem wirkte sie gar nicht so hochnäsig und schmollend wie sonst. Offensichtlich hatte sie das Spiel amüsiert und sie ihr Aussehen vorübergehend vergessen lassen.

„Aói bastelt da draußen schon wieder an etwas herum. Ich glaube, er will eine Maschine erfinden, mit der man schneller aufräumen kann!" kreischte sie aufgeregt und quiekte in höchsten Tönen, als Tsumé, der hinter den Kindern durch die Tür trat, sie auf den Arm nahm und kräftig kitzelte.

„Na, das kann ja was werden. Der faule Kerl drückt sich doch bloß vor der Arbeit!" meinte Tsumé spöttisch und setzte Haná wieder ab. „Wo ist denn der Rest der Bande?"

Hōtáru kuschelte sich noch tiefer in die Decken und seufzte. Káshira hatte ihn schon wieder die ganze Nacht lang nicht schlafen lassen sondern ständig wieder aufgeweckt, unter dem Vorwand, er, Hōtáru, würde so furchtbar unruhig schlafen und ihn stören.

Jetzt war endlich Ruhe. Káshira war eingeschlafen und atmete ruhig und friedlich neben ihm, als wäre er kein ungeduldiger Störenfried.

Hachinohe wirkte so weit weg. Hōtáru konnte sich die vertrauten Gassen und Straßen nur mehr sehr schwer vorstellen, alles schien wie in einem dichten Nebel zu liegen. Die neuen Eindrücke Noas überlagerten mit intensiver Farbenpracht die Erinnerungen.

Eine kleine Echse krabbelte die düstere Wand nach oben und ließ die lange Zunge ohne Vorwarnung herausschnalzen. Er zuckte zusammen.

In diesem Keller war es kühl und muffig. Die meisten der anderen Schläfer waren bereits aufgestanden um zu frühstücken oder draußen zu helfen; außer ihnen befanden sich nur noch wenige Personen im Raum.

Obwohl Káshira direkt neben ihm lag, fühlte er sich plötzlich sehr einsam. Wie es weitergehen sollte konnte er sich einfach nicht vorstellen. Wieder nach Hause zu kommen schien so unmöglich zu sein. Zwar sollten hier die Priesterinnen und der Ausgestoßene hausen, aber ob die ihnen helfen konnten war ja nicht sicher. Abgesehen davon wirkte das Ganze so furchtbar utopisch. Solche Abenteuer kamen sonst nur in Büchern oder Filmen vor, aber ganz sicher nicht in Wirklichkeit.

Auch in Bezug auf Káshira war er sich nicht sicher. Ja, klar, momentan lief alles bestens. Aber in Zukunft? Von Káshira wusste man, dass er seine Freundinnen wie Unterwäsche zu wechseln pflegte.

Mit einem Ruck warf er die Decke von sich und sprang leise auf die Füße. Mit solchen Gedanken konnte er nicht mehr still liegen bleiben. Vielleicht war es besser, mit irgend jemandem darüber zu reden. Kamomé würde ihm zuhören, da war er sich sicher. Seltsam, dass sie sich früher gegenseitig so verachtet hatten.

Káshira merkte von alldem nichts. Er schlummerte tief und zufrieden weiter, nachdem Hōtáru den Keller verlassen und sich auf die Suche nach Waschräumen, Frühstück und Kamomé gemacht hatte.

Sie stand gerade neben Aói und sah ihm mit gelangweilter Miene zu. Obwohl er sich nach Kräften bemühte, irritierten ihn ihre ernste Miene und die verschränkten Arme sehr. Die Hände begannen zu zittern, und seine Ohren wurden knallrot. Daher war er über Hōtárus Kommen sehr froh.

„Hei, Kamomé" begann Hōtáru leise und kratzte sich verlegen am Kopf. „Wollen wir ein bisschen spazieren gehen?"

Sie wandte den Kopf und sah ihn prüfend an. Dann nickte sie gnädig und ließ Aói endlich allein. Der blauhaarige Junge seufzte erleichtert auf, als sie sich außer Hörweite befanden und stürzte sich mit Elan wieder in die Arbeit.

„Was ist? Du siehst nicht gut aus, hast du schlecht geschlafen?" fragte sie höflich. Er lächelte verlegen und wies mit dem Kopf zum Hikigaéru zurück. „Na ja, Káshira, du weißt ja. Er war die ganze Nacht lästig und schläft jetzt wie ein Murmeltier." Seine Stimme wurde leiser, als fürchtete er, jemand könnte sie belauschen. „Ich muss unbedingt mit dir reden. Sonst gibt es niemanden, mit dem ich darüber reden kann. Es ist wegen Káshira und dem Ganzen." Die Sätze stieß er schnell und hastig hervor, sie würgten ihn schon seit langem in der Kehle.

Es war ganz still. Kamomé schwieg lange und begutachtete scheinbar unaufmerksam ihren Fingernagel, bevor sie schließlich doch antwortete.

„Die Frage ist ja, was du von dir und Káshira erwartest. Und ob du bereit bist, dich darauf einzulassen. Nicht nur auf ihn selbst, sondern auch sein restliches Leben." Ein Flugsaurier zog in weitem Bogen über sie hinweg. „Mit ihm zu schlafen ist nicht schwer. Dazu gehört nicht viel. Aber mit ihm zu leben ist eine andere Sache. Auf seine Freunde, sein ganzes Umfeld einzugehen. Kannst du das?" Sie sah ihn fragend an. Hōtáru wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. So weit hatte er noch nicht gedacht. „Am liebsten wäre es mir wohl, ich müsste keinen von denen kennen lernen. Ich meine, es reicht doch, wenn wir uns ein paar Mal in der Woche sehen, und das war's."

„Ach ja?" meinte sie kurz und schritt hastiger aus. Hōtáru hatte Mühe, ihr zu folgen und dabei noch zuzuhören, denn jetzt sprach sie noch leiser als zuvor.

„Das ist zwar eine nette Idee, aber funktionieren wird sie nicht. Irgendwann wirst du mehr von seinem Leben wollen als nur seinen Körper und ein paar Stunden in der Woche. Komm schon, Hōtáru, sei ehrlich. Es wäre zwar schön, wenn man Gefühle steuern könnte, aber das kann man nun mal nicht so leicht. Das Problem ist, dass sowohl du als auch er Freunde habt, die sich gegenseitig nicht ausstehen können. Dann ist da noch Watarídori. Er leidet jetzt schon wie ein Irrsinniger darunter. Magst du ihn nicht mehr? Und Káshira hat auf Hachinohe einen Haufen Freunde, die du gar nicht kennst. Was ist mit denen?"

Hōtáru schwieg und senkte trotzig den Kopf. Langsam füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen, obwohl er einsah, dass die Fragen berechtigt waren. Kamomé musterte ihn vorsichtig und seufzte schwer. „Ich weiß, dass das jetzt nicht so aufmunternd klingt. Aber setzt dich lieber früher als später damit auseinander. Sonst wachst du eines Tages auf, und alles ist zu Ende, ohne dass du den Grund dafür sehen könntest. Lass' dich nicht von schönen Sätzen oder Freundlichkeiten täuschen. Du musst hinter die Fassade sehen. Denk daran, dass eine Beziehung einen Haufen Nerven, Ärger und Tränen kostet. Die Frage ist, ob die guten die schlechten Tage aufwiegen. Und wie viel du zu investieren bereit bist. Es muss sich für dich lohnen. Man muss leider alles bedenken, nichts löst sich von selbst. Willst du Watarí als Freund behalten? Oder ist er dir dafür nicht wichtig genug? Was tust du, wenn Káshira dich im Regen stehen lässt? Es muss ja nicht so sein. Aber es kann passieren."

Inzwischen hatte es begonnen, leicht zu nieseln. Das Wetter schlug schon wieder um und passte haargenau zu Hōtárus düsterer Stimmung. Natürlich hatte Kamomé in allem, was sie sagte, recht. „Aber es ist so ungerecht. Es gibt genug Leute, die eine gute Beziehung führen können, ihre Freunde nicht vernachlässigen und Karriere machen. Und ich muss mir wegen jedem Schritt den Kopf zerbrechen. Das ist nicht fair. Warum kann das Leben nicht einfacher sein? Besser gesagt, warum ist es bloß für mich so schwierig?" Seine Stirn war gerunzelt und er ballte die Hände zu hilflosen Fäusten. „Was mache ich immer falsch, dass so was dabei herauskommt?"

„Na ja" lächelte Kamomé bitter und zuckte leicht mit den Achseln. „Du machst dabei gar nichts falsch. Oder jedenfalls nicht mehr als andere. Das Leben ist eben so. Denk jedenfalls gut darüber nach."

Damit war ihr Gespräch offensichtlich beendet. Der Regen war stärker geworden und stach unangenehm auf der Haut und ein heftiger Wind war aufgekommen. Kamomé drehte sich mit einem letzten mitleidigen Blick um und marschierte zielstrebig zum Gasthaus zurück.

Hōtáru folgte ihr in einiger Entfernung und schauderte. Inzwischen war er bis auf die Haut durchnässt und fühlte das Hemd unangenehm kleben. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis ein neuerlicher Sturm aufziehen würde.

Auf halbem Wege stieß er auf Hǎi, die sich nun ebenfalls zum Rückweg entschlossen hatte. Sie lächelte ihm aufmunternd zu und wirkte nicht mehr halb so erschöpft und wütend wie am Tag zuvor. Während sie Lóng, der sich in ihre Armbeuge geschmiegt hatte, sanft über die Schnauze streichelte, wandte sie sich zu Hōtáru. „Wie geht es dir so?" fragte sie freundlich. „Ich hoffe, die Unwetter sind bald vorüber. Dann können wir uns ungehindert in Uerū bewegen und die Priesterinnen aufsuchen. Sie werden uns bestimmt helfen können. Abgesehen davon gibt es ja noch diesen Verbannten. Du wirst schon sehen, es kommt alles in Ordnung."

Er lächelte ebenfalls und schluckte den bitteren Kloß in seiner Kehle tapfer hinunter. „Ja, das hoffe ich doch sehr. Vielen Dank übrigens noch. Es war sehr nett von Ihnen, uns so zu helfen, obwohl es sicher nur eine Last war." Sie lachte und tat seine Entschuldigung mit einer lockeren Handbewegung ab, die Lóng beinahe zu Fall gebracht hätte. „Ach was! Glaub' mir, wir hatten ohnehin etwas zu tun. Abgesehen davon helfe ich immer gern, wenn etwas Spannendes in der Luft liegt. Und bei dieser Sache kann ich das Besondere direkt spüren. Ich bin schon sehr gespannt, was noch so alles passiert! Eigentlich müsste ich dir danken, denn du und deine Freunde, ihr bringt ein bisschen mehr Schwung in den Alltag."

Das Meer hatte sich in einen Hexenkessel verwandelt. Gischt sprühte über die Klippen und immer ungestümere Windstöße jagten über das Land. Shokumínchi war zwar gut geschützt, aber es schien dennoch ratsam, so schnell wie möglich in die sicheren Keller zu flüchten. Außer ihm und Hǎi war keiner mehr auf den Straßen zu sehen. Eilig hasteten sie auf den sicheren Gasthof zu und schlossen die schwere Tür hinter sich.

Die übrigen Gäste befanden sich bereits wie am Vortag in den Kellerräumen und vertrieben sich die Zeit mit Brettspielen oder Erzählungen. Haná und der Rest der Kleinen waren von Ráiu frisch gebadet worden und tobten nun in einer Ecke herum; ihre Backen waren gerötet vor Eifer.

Hǎi gesellte sich sofort zu den Brettspielern, unter denen sich auch Dāorèn und Inázuma befanden. Inázuma erzählte ihr sofort von den Ereignissen am frühen Morgen, während Dāorèn mit geröteten Ohren und wütend funkelnden Augen lauschte. Sie lachte herzhaft und warf ein paar Kupferstücke vor sich hin. Die anderen Spieler nahmen den Wetteinsatz zustimmend an und bezogen sie in ihr Spiel ein. Bald klang nur noch dumpfes Murmeln aus der Ecke, ab und zu aufgelockert von einem triumphierenden Schrei oder Hǎis hellem Lachen. Es war eine sehr friedliche Stimmung.

Hōtáru schlich mit leicht schuldbewusster Miene zu seinem Liebling und nahm ihn schweigend in den Arm. Es war einfach schön, ihn ganz still festzuhalten und ab und zu sanft zu streicheln.

Während ein neuerlicher Wirbelsturm über die Insel Uerū und somit auch Shokumínchi tobte, griff Káshira fest nach Hōtáru und schmiegte sich noch enger an ihn.

Auf Ròushíyú  herrschte momentan glücklicherweise Funkstille. Es war Mosar sogar gelungen, einen Flugsaurier zur Hauptstadt zu senden und um sofortige Schadensmeldungen zu bitten. Er hoffte so sehr, dass es Yamanéko gut ging. Nicht auszudenken, dass ihr etwas passiert sein könnte.

Ärgerlicherweise sah es so aus, als würde er noch eine ganze Weile auf der Insel festsitzen. Zwar war das Shuǐhú nicht so übel, aber für die gesamte Truppe war das Nichtstun sehr nervenaufreibend.

Während dieser aufgezwungenen Ruhepause schlichen sich Mosar oft ungebetene Gedanken über die erschreckende Veränderung des Königs in den Sinn. Damit verknüpft waren selbstverständlich Bedenken und Ärger über den starken Einfluss des Hohenpriesters, der immer weiter zu wachsen schien.

Oft dachte er auch über die flüchtigen Kinder nach. Was für seltsame Leute die doch waren! Noch immer war er sich nicht völlig darüber im klaren, woher sie kamen und was sie hier wollten. Alle Informationen, die es über dieses Thema gab, waren vom Hohenpriester gefiltert und von jeglicher unerwünschten Wahrheit gesäubert worden, soweit der Hohenpriester die gesamte Wahrheit überhaupt wusste.

Den Nachmittag über vertrieb er sich mit Pul und den anderen Soldaten die Zeit mit Spielen, die seinen momentan ohnehin kargen Sold arg in Bedrängnis brachten. Er hatte für Yamanéko einige Kimonós in Auftrag gegeben und im Voraus bezahlen müssen, da es sich um eine der exklusivsten Schneider in ganz Shǒushìhé handelte. Glücklicherweise drückte der sonst so strenge Major persönlich ein Auge zu und rette Mosar damit vor dem Bankrott.

Während er sich an seine mageren Suppentage erinnerte, schüttelte er sich unbewusst. Nie wieder diese unfreiwillige Diät.

Sākuru schien nach der ungemütlichen Nacht wieder etwas besser gelaunt zu sein. Zum ersten Mal betrachtete Mosar die tiefe Narbe auf der Wange mit Aufmerksamkeit und bemerkte mit leisem Schrecken, wie tief sie sein musste. Der Major hatte Glück im Unglück gehabt und normale Gesichtszüge behalten. Es gab ja sonst genügend Beispiele dafür, wie so ein Biss aus einem Gesicht eine Fratze machen konnte. In allen Städten liefen genug davon herum.

Der Nachmittag floss sanft in den Abend über, während der General und seine Männer in einem ruhigen Hínan Brettspiele spielten und über Uerū ein heftiger Sturm tobte. Aber die Atempause würde nur kurz währen. Der General wappnete sich innerlich bereits wieder für die bevorstehende Jagd, eine Jagd, auf die er sich auf eine seltsame Art und Weise sogar freute. Denn jetzt war Hǎi im Spiel, und durch sie versprach es noch ein wenig interessanter zu werden.

* * *


End file.
